On My Heart
by Penny1990
Summary: Ichigo is engaged to Rukia, a single mother, who is now expecting his baby! But past relationships and covered up truths may stop them from getting to the altar.I should own Bleach but I don't! AU Some OCness
1. The Future Mrs Kurosaki

**Hey Guys!**

**I know I still have a mini series to finish but I have no inspiration to continue with the Ishihime story. I started it but I have yet to finish. I will finish it eventually**

**However this is my new story, IchiRuki ofcourse! Very Little KaiRuki, UlquiRuki**

**Story is called: On My Heart**

**Summary: Ichigo is engaged to Rukia, a single mother, who is now expecting his baby! But past relationships and covered up truths may stop them from getting to the altar.**

**There are a couple flash backs in this chapter, just so you can see how some people met and how some people got to where they are.**

**Please read and enjoy my new story!**

**Chapter One: The Future Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki**

Rukia shifted in her bed as she woke up. Her shoulder length black hair was now in her face. She opened her eyes slowly as the light hit her eyes. She wasn't in her bedroom but she was in a familiar place. The room was cream, nice painting, with nice polished wooden furniture. She slowly tired to sit up in the bed and was weighed down a bit by an arm. Rukia looked down at the arm and slowly turned around to see a man next to her.

Rukia smiled at the man next to her. He had a head of orange hair, peach skin and a handsome face. The beautiful man was asleep. His face looked so peaceful which was not the same face he had when he was awake. Rukia took her hand and lightly caressed his face. She stopped when she notice her hand, her ring finger to be specific. There was a 6kt ring on her finger.

_Last night did happen huh? _Rukia thought as she looked at the ring still in disbelief. Last night, Rukia's boyfriend of one year, Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, had asked her to marry him. She had no idea it was coming, she actually had news of her own to tell him. He asked her to come over and he would make them dinner. She remembered walking into his condo, confused by the dim lighting, candles and rose pedals. He was there when she walked in, down on one knee. She screamed yes before he could even ask.

"Good Morning Beautiful" a voice said shaking Rukia from her thoughts. Ichigo's amber eyes stared right into her violet eyes. Rukia smiled "Good Morning Ichigo". Ichigo laughed.

"I can't wait to say 'Good Morning Mrs. Kurosaki'" He said. Rukia blushed and playfully pushed him away. Ichigo smirked and turned to his clock, it was 7:30AM.

"We have to get up, so you can get Mamoru ready for school" Ichigo announced. Rukia pouted, and obeyed. Both Rukia and Ichigo left the bed much to their dismay and left his bedroom. Rukia made her way to the bedroom next door.

She opened the door, and she saw her five year old son, sleeping soundly in the queen size guest bed. Rukia smiled as she approached the young boy. She bent down and smiled at the sleeping figure. Mamoru has a mess of black hair, and a cute chubby face. "Wake up Mamoru; you have to get ready for school"

Mamoru smiled in his sleep. "Can I have five minutes momma?"

"Mamoru, get your little butt up" Rukia said as she began tickling her son awake. Mamoru's blue eyes had popped open as he busted out into laughter. "Okay Okay, Momma, I'm up" the young boy said as he jumped up.

"Good to hear" Rukia said, she got up and suddenly felt nauseous. She could feel herself ready to vomit. She held her hand over her mouth trying her best to keep it down. Mamoru looked at his mother confused.

"Momma are you okay?" He asked. Rukia paused as she finally was able to keep her stomach contents down. She sighed and looked at her son who looked worried

"Yes, baby, mommy was just feeling a little sick" She smiled at her son. "Go say good morning to Ichigo" Rukia said. Mamoru smiled and ran out the room in search of Ichigo.

Rukia realized in all the excitement from getting engaged, she forgot she was 2 months pregnant. She found out last week, at a routine check-up. She was shocked that she didn't realize she was pregnant, but she was happy nonetheless. She just didn't know how to tell Ichigo. At the time when she found out he was just her boyfriend, but now they were engaged. She knew for sure he really loved her. She just had to find the right time to tell him that she was pregnant.

######

"Have a good day at school Mamoru" Rukia said as she got ready to part ways with her son. Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru stood outside of Karakura elementary school. Ichigo stood behind them as Rukia kissed her son goodbye for a few hours.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Ichigo" Mamoru said happily.

"You're welcome kiddo" Ichigo replied before Mamoru ran to where the rest of the children were playing.

Mamoru's teacher, Momo Hinamori, approached Rukia. "Good Morning Rukia, how are you today"

Momo was about Rukia's height, very young looking woman with black hair up in a bun and brown eyes. Momo had always been upbeat and very outgoing.

"I'm good Momo" Rukia said, she then realized that the woman probably wanted to know who the man behind her was.

"Oh Momo, this is my fiancé, Ichigo" Rukia beamed proudly. Momo jumped up happily.

"Oh gosh, nice to meet you, I can't believe you proposed to her! I'm Momo, a high school friend of Rukia's, Oh gosh, Mamoru finally gets a stable father figure in his life" Momo blabbered.

"We would love to stay and chat but me and Ichigo have to go to work" Rukia said trying to cut the conversation short.

"Oh please don't mind me, I should get inside and start teaching, Mamoru is one of my brightest students."

"Good to hear, he is one smart kid, couldn't possibly get it from his mother" Ichigo teased. Rukia elbowed him and he cursed under his breathe.

"Nice meeting you Momo" Ichigo said walking back towards his car. Rukia was about to follow, when Momo grabbed her hand. Rukia turned to see a more serious expression on Momo's face

"Did you tell him?" Momo asked referring to Rukia's pregnancy. Once Rukia found out she asked her friends around her what she should do and how she should tell him.

"Not yet, I'm going to tell him soon" Rukia answered. Momo smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay then, see you after school" Momo replied before turning to enter the school.

Rukia took in a long breathe than went to Ichigo's car. He owned a black Nissan Maxima. It had GPS, heated seats, just the works.

#####

The drive was pretty silent. Rukia kept staring at her ring smiling while Ichigo smiled as he watched her.

Their silent moment was ruined by the sound of Rukia's phone. Rukia looked down into her purse and pulled out her new iPhone, Ichigo had bought her last month. Rukia pulled out the phone and frowned when she saw the name pop up on her phone.

Ichigo had a feeling he knew who was calling. Rukia's whole mood would change when this man would call her phone. She would get upset and annoyed just by seeing his name.

Rukia mentally cursed then picked up the phone

"Yes Kaien?"

"_Good Morning to you too Rukia"_ a deep male voice said thru the phone.

"I didn't say good morning"

"_What's gotten into you this morning"_

"I had a wonderful morning until you called me" Rukia snapped. Ichigo hated seeing Rukia upset like this. Mainly because she only got upset at people she cared about, which made Ichigo a little jealous.

"_Look Rukia, I just called to tell you I put 75,000 yen in your back account."_

"Yay more money, did you expect me to buy a father for Mamoru with that?" Rukia said sarcastically.

"_How is Mamoru?"_

"You would know if you actually decided to see, no wait, MEET YOUR SON" Rukia was now fuming.

"_Rukia, we have had this argument constantly, I'm done, I'll call you next moth when I put another 75,000 thru."_

"Don't bother" Rukia spat before she hung up. Rukia huffed and now had a frown on her face. Ichigo who drove and listened and felt bad for Rukia. He held out his hand to her. She looked to see Ichigo who was looking forward but had a sympathetic look on his face. Rukia's face softened. Rukia took Ichigo's hand and smiled.

"Thanks." Rukia said. She loved how Ichigo just had to be around to make her feel better. Rukia was happy to know, she was about to marry a man who loved her and Mamoru. Mamoru really did need a father figure in his life and Kaien couldn't be that for him.

Rukia had met Kaien her sophomore year, when she attended college in Tokyo. He was a teaching assistant in her business class which she took as an elective. They began seeing each other and she fell head over heels in love with him. By the end of her sophomore year she was pregnant with his child. She told him the news of her pregnancy and he told her she had to get an abortion. She didn't understand why until her best friend told her that Kaien had been married the whole time. Rukia however refused to have an abortion. She dropped out of college and raised the baby with the help of her best friend. They moved to Kyoto to raise Mamoru, but when her best friend was offered a dream job in Tokyo, she moved back to Karakura, where she went to high school and raised Mamoru with financial help from Kaien who found out about Mamoru's birth when he was 2.

Rukia gently squeezed Ichigo's hand. She was lucky to have him. She loved Ichigo. She knew he would always be there. That she was sure of.

"I was wondering, when we were going to tell Mamoru about our engagement?" Ichigo asked.

"I was thinking about that too" Rukia answered. She knew Mamoru liked Ichigo but she wondered if he liked him enough for him to be his new father. "We just have to think of a right time and right way to tell him" Rukia explained.

Ichigo agreed and the car went back to silence

#####

"Good Morning Dr. Kurosaki" a group of nurses greeted as Ichigo stepped off the elevator to the 4th floor of Karakura General Hospital. Ichigo has dropped off Rukia at work and he drove to the hospital to begin his day there.

Ichigo waved at them, giving them a small smile. He thought it was funny that the nurses and receptionists had all tried to date him minus one. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't flattered but he has never been a single man since he worked there, so the women their never caught his attention.

Ichigo walked down the white halls of the hospital, greeting the different staff, until he reached his office door.

The door read ''Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki , M.D." . He opened the door to his office and stepped in quickly so he could get started on his paperwork.

His office was simple. It had polished wooden floors, a nice wooden desk, two comfort chairs for guests, a couch for resting, his own office chair, and several bookcase filled with medical books and journals.

Ichigo dropped his brief case on the desk and took a seat in his chair. He looked around, thinking what he should do first. His eyes wandered to the picture of him and Rukia that he had on his desk. It was taken by his goofy father a few months ago. There was another picture of Ichigo and Mamoru.

Ichigo loved that little boy. The boy reminded him of himself when he was a child. Mamoru was always very protective of his mother. Ichigo couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a woman like Rukia and to get so attached to child that wasn't his own.

Ichigo laughed as he thought back to the day he met Rukia Kuchiki.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Good Afternoon Ichigo" a woman with dark skin and long purple hair had greeted him. Ichigo had walked into the corner café not too far from the hospital. He came there every day for lunch while he was still in medical school. He was recently offered a job._

"_Hey Yoruichi" Ichigo greeted the woman_

"_How's the hospital job treating you?" Yoruichi said as she began counting money at the register._

"_Good, in a few months I won't be eating her as often since my job will be really hectic." Ichigo informed her._

"_Well, I guess me and your dad will just have to come bother you at work now" Yoruichi said evilly._

"_Stay away! Are you trying to get me fired?" _

"_We won't do anything to embarrass you….much" Yoruichi said laughing._

_Ichigo flipped her off before a young waitress with short blonde hair approached him._

"_Good Afternoon, Mr., I mean, Dr. Kurosaki" the waitress greeted._

"_I told you that you can call me Ichigo, Kiyone" Ichigo said to the waitress_

"_Sorry, but it's against the rules" Yoruichi said. "I make all my employees address people formally, even if they don't deserve the respect."_

_Ichigo flipped Yoruichi off and Kiyone took Ichigo to his usual table by the window._

"_I'll have the usual" Ichigo said, not taking a look at the menu._

"_I'm sorry, Dr. Kurosaki but we have a new waitress today and we really want her to get a hands on training so she will take you order."_

"_Alright but she needs to be fast, my break is only an hour" Kiyone nodded and ran to get the new waitress._

_Ichigo took out his iPhone and began reading his e-mails as he waited. Ichigo loved this café. It was always very peaceful and a good place to read, study or handle little business._

"_Good Afternoon, My name is Rukia and I'll be your waitress" a feminine voice said. She sounded sweet, extremely sweet like she was faking it. Ichigo looked up and his brown eyes met her big violet ones. _

_Ichigo was almost at a loss for words at the beautiful girl in front of him. She had milky white skin, black hair which was up in a clip but had one bang out. Ichigo began to wonder how old she was._

"_Are you okay sir" Rukia asked when she realized he wasn't going to answer._

_Ichigo woke up from his gaze, when he saw her voice had changed to a rougher but still feminine one and ordered. "I would like a coffee and a cordon blue sandwich melt."_

_Rukia nodded and took his order. "Of course sir, I will place your order" she replied with the same fake voice from before._

"_My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" He said. Rukia was surprised that he had just given out his name without asking. "I'm a regular here, so I thought you should know my name."_

"_Okay, Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia replied sweetly then turned away._

"_Wait"_

_Rukia turned around again to face her customer. "How old are you anyway, I'm pretty sure high school is still in session shouldn't you be at school?"_

_Rukia raised her eyebrow and quickly lost her cool._

"_Do I look like a high schooler?" Rukia asked this time in the rough feminine voice. Ichigo now fully realized the sweet voice was an act. "And what kind of man asks a woman her age?"_

"_The kind of man, who is worried that a high schooler is working when she should be in school"_

"_You idiot, I am not a high schooler, I am 25 years old, thank you very much!"_

"_25? You look 16" Ichigo laughed. Rukia slammed her hand on his table._

"_Look carrot top, this is my first day and I am trying to be nice but you are pissing me off"_

"_Wow carrot top, real original midget" Ichigo snorted. Rukia was about to strangle him when Yoruichi stepped in._

"_Rukia, please refrain from killing my customers" she said. Rukia automatically realized she was acting crazy at her job on her first day."_

"_I'm sorry Miss Yoruichi" Rukia said._

"_It's okay, Ichigo is an idiot any way" She joked. Ichigo glared at her._

"_Just place the order, I'll have Kiyone finish up here" Yoruichi said to Rukia before she thanked her and left but not before she glared at Ichigo._

"_She should have been fired, what happened to 'The Customer is always right'" Ichigo demanded_

"_Shut up, whether I fired her or not, you would still eat her, plus you think she's cute"_

"_HUH?" Ichigo said, part of him was upset that Yoruichi could read him so well. _

"_I saw you staring at her, she is pretty, I'll admit that" Yoruichi said before walking away. Ichigo scoffed and went back to reading his messages. He however kept sneaking glances at the small waitress called Rukia._

_END FLASHBACK_

#####

Rukia hummed happily to herself as she quickly finished sweeping up the art gallery. Rukia worked at "Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder" an art gallery downtown of Karakura. It was at the top floor of an apartment building. It was huge and spacious. The walls were white with wooden floors and huge bay windows. The gallery is owned by Yumichika Ayasegawa. He collects art from all over the world and sells them here.

"FUCK!" a rough male voice said. Rukia looked up to hear that cry from the storage room; she knew it was probably the building's maintenance guy.

"Shuhei are you okay back there?" Rukia asked. Said man had come out of the storage room with a bunch of boxes in his hand and dropped it on the desk by the front entrance to the gallery. Shuhei was tall and lean built. He had black spiky hair, with a tattoo of 69 on his face.

"I'm fine, I forgot the walls had just been painted so I got paint on my shirt" He said. Rukia chuckled as she joined him behind the desk.

"Better go change that shirt; Yumichika will die if he sees you looking like that before he opens up the gallery today."

"Yumichika can kiss my ass, I got him the loft for a good price and I'm the maintenance supervisor so I can be anywhere I damn well please" Shuhei preached. Rukia shrugged. She took the first small package from the pile Shuhei had brought in. Shuhei quickly noticed the new addition to Rukia's finger.

"Rukia , is that what I think it is?" Shuhei asked still staring at her finger. Rukia realized what he meant and blushed and nodded.

"Ichigo asked me to marry him last night" She squealed. Shuhei put on a brave front and smiled "Congrats! So you told him you're pregnant?"

"Well, I didn't" Rukia confessed

"But he proposed"

"Yes he did"

"So he proposed, without telling him you're pregnant?" Shuhei asked trying to understand.

"Yes" Rukia said happily. "I will tell him, I just want to find the perfect time." Rukia explained. Shuhei was about to reply when he heard two loud voices getting closer.

He rolled his eyes as the two voices kept getting louder. "Looks like Yumichika and Rangiku are here"

Rukia laughed as Shuhei went back into the storage room. The gallery front door opened as a man with jaw length black hair and colorful feathers on his eyes walked in and a woman with long strawberry blonde hair and a very curvy figure walked in behind him chatting away.

"Good Morning Yumichika, Good Morning Rangiku" Rukia greeted respectively.

"Good Morning Rukia!" Rangiku greeted happily. Yumichika waved as he took a look around to make sure his gallery was clean.

Rukia knew Rangiku, Yumichika and Shuhei all from her days in high school. She was never close with any of them but she was friendly with them back then. Rangiku works at the gallery with Rukia but she is an up and coming model. She works at the gallery as a favor to Yumichika who used to take her early modeling photos.

"Good Job this morning Rukia" Yumichika said coming towards the desk and looking at the packages. "The place looks spotless and beautiful"

"No problem!" Rukia said happily. Yumichika looked to Rukia; he was a bit taken back by Rukia's happiness. Rangiku eyed her suspiciously too. Rukia was never a person with bad attitude but she was never this peppy. At the same time, Yumichika and Rangiku's eyes landed on the ring on Rukia's finger.

"AHHHHHH" Both Yumichika and Rangiku screamed! Rukia jumped up in surprised as they screamed and ran to grab Rukia's hand.

Shuhei ran out the storage room in a panic when he heard the screams. He was upset to see it was just Yumichika and Rangiku getting overly excited.

"Is this what I think it is?" Rangiku asked

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"AHHHHHHHH" Both Yumichika and Rangiku squealed again. "He knows you're pregnant?" they asked in unison

"Well no" Rukia admitted, this conversation was too much like what she just had with Shuhei.

"But he proposed" they both said again in unison which Rukia found weird

"Yes, that he did"

"So he proposed to you" Yumichika started, "but he had no idea you are pregnant" Rangiku finished.

"Pretty much" Rukia said chuckling

"THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Yumichika and Rangiku squealed!

"Thanks guys, but I will tell him eventually." Rukia said. "She just has to find the right time" Shuhei added, deciding to join the conversation. Rangiku looked at Shuhei to catch any emotion he may give off since hearing the news of Rukia's engagement but he showed none.

"Well guys, enough chatting, let us finish setting up before we have to open the doors" Yumichika ordered. Rukia and Rangiku followed their boss as he gave them assignments. Shuhei simply watched as Rukia followed. He began to think back to the day where he saw Rukia again after not seeing her since high school.

_FLASHBACK_

"_This is the bar, if you need to get anything just let me know" Shuhei heard Kiyone say to someone. He was waiting for her to finish speaking to a new employee that they hired at the corner café. _

"_Hey Kiyone" He said in order to get her attention._

"_Oh hello, Shuhei! It's not Thursday, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I just came to get my check from last week. Yoruichi said I could come get it today."_

"_Oh okay, well I was just training our new waitress" Kiyone said, she stepped aside and revealed the small raven haired beauty who Shuhei automatically recognized._

"_Her name is Rukia Kuchiki" Kiyone said. Rukia looked up and saw that she knew this man._

"_Rukia, this is Shuhei! He plays Thursday nights here. He is a great guitarist" Kiyone stated._

"_I'm not that good, Kiyone" Shuhei said blushing a bit. Rukia smiled at him. Kiyone noticed Yoruichi talking to an orange haired man. "I have to go greet a customer, I will be back" Kiyone said leaving Rukia and Shuhei alone._

"_You went to Seireitei High right?" Shuhei asked._

"_Yes, I did, it's nice to see you again Shuhei" Rukia greeted._

"_Yes it is. Have you been in Karakura all this time?" _

"_No, I just moved here from Kyoto with my son" Rukia replied._

"_Oh you have a kid, that's great" Shuhei said, he noticed she didn't have a band on her finger so she was probably a single mother. "Are you and Renji still friends?"_

"_Best friends, he actually got a job in Tokyo as a detective" Rukia said proudly. Shuhei remembered both Renji and Rukia. Renji was tall with red hair that he had in a pony tail, he had a few tribal tattoos also. Renji was friends with Shuhei, Rangiku, Yumichika and many others but Rukia kept to herself. Shuhei didn't know much about her. Rukia was nice to them but never close to them. All he knew is that she only trusted Renji. _

"_Sounds like he is doing well" Shuhei said. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Rukia still was. But he noticed she was a bit easier to talk to. _

"_Is playing the guitar a hobby?"_

"_Yeah I guess, I love music, but that doesn't play the bills" He joked. Rukia gave him a small smile. Shuhei wanted to ask her if he could take her out. He was trying to find the words but Kiyone came and interrupted._

"_Hey Rukia, one of our usual customers is here and I think you should have him be your first customer" Kiyone suggested. Rukia nodded and followed Kiyone to the table._

_Shuhei watched as Rukia went to greet the orange haired customer. He has seen the guy before. He was a medical student who ate in the corner café many times. He could see the guy was attracted to Rukia which annoyed him but he doubted Rukia would ever fall for a guy like the med school guy._

_SIX MONTHS LATER…_

_Rukia was cleaning up as the café was about to close. Shuhei was packing up his equipment as today was his last Thursday performing since maintenance job was getting more demanding. _

_Rukia stopped cleaning to sneak a look at Shuhei. Over the time she had worked there, Shuhei had become a good friend to her. He was there to listen when she just needed to sit talk on Thursdays._

"_Aren't you sad" Rukia said. Shuhei realized the question was for him._

"_Why would I be? He asked._

"_You love playing that guitar, you love music, and you love to perform, you are giving that up" Rukia said looking at him_

"_I will still play and write music. Maybe I will come back and perform again one day" _

"_I hope you do" Rukia said. Shuhei smiled and finished backing up his equipment. He got of the little stage and looked at the waitress as she cleaned up the table._

"_What about you Rukia?" Shuhei asked walking toward her._

"_What about me?" _

"_Don't you have something that you love? And I know it's not serving food to men that hit on you" He joked_

"_Well I love art, that's what I was studying in college before I dropped out" Rukia confessed. Shuhei felt saddened hearing that. In the time he had known Rukia, all he wanted to do was help her. That's when he had a bright idea._

"_I have a tenant; actually he is Yumichika Ayasegawa, who went to high school with us. He just opened an art gallery in the building I supervise. I could see about a job working there." Shuhei suggested_

"_Are you serious?" Rukia squealed. "That would be so great"_

"_Yeah I can talk to him tomorrow" He said smiling. He could see the excitement in Rukia's face. There happy moment was interrupted when a voice called Rukia's name._

_Rukia spun around to see her boyfriend, the orange haired bastard. "Hey Ichigo" Rukia said walking over to him. He kissed her lightly and Shuhei watched in jealousy. "What are you doing here?" She said smiling._

"_I came to help you pick up Mamoru and take you home, it supposed to rain tonight." He said. Rukia blushed and thanked him. Shuhei hated the fact that when Ichigo came around Rukia would forget everything else around her. When Rukia first confessed she loved Ichigo it broke Shuhei's heart but he never gave up._

"_Did you need a ride home too?" Ichigo asked Shuhei. Shuhei shook out his thought and shook his head. "No need but thanks." Ichigo nodded. Rukia gathered her belongings and bid Shuhei farewell as she left hand in hand with Ichigo. _

_He hated Ichigo, even though he had always treated Rukia with respect, he was jealous of Ichigo._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

#####

Ichigo was knee deep in paper work when he heard a couple of firm knocks at his door.

"Come in" Ichigo said as he kept reading patient files.

"Hello Kurosaki" a male voice aid to him. Ichigo knew the voice to well. It was his "friend" and one of Karakura's top surgeons Uryu Ishida.

Ichigo looked up to see his friend who was studying the mess of an office he had entered. Uryu was skinny a little shorter than Ichigo who was 6'1. He had black hair and glasses. He was the stereotypical nerd. Ichigo and Ishida have been friends and rivals since they were 15. Both of them attended college and med school together. Uryu's father owns the hospital so both of them where able to get jobs there but Ichigo just wanted to be a family physician and Uryu wanted to be a surgeon

"What's up Ishida?" Ichigo said not paying him much attention.

"Your office is a mess" Uryu commented

"Well I have patients to care for my office maintenance is the least of my worries" Ichigo retorted.

"Too bad, I'm the actually the person saving lives" Uryu replied.

"Did you come here to sound like an ass or did you want something?" Ichigo asked annoyed

"Well I just came here to tell you, Orihime invited us to her house warming party tonight"

"She got a new place?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't spoken to Orihime in a while since he had been so busy with work and Rukia.

"Yeah, nice studio apartment, she got promoted to co-manager at the Baking and Catering place she has been working at"

"Oh wow, good for her, but I don't know about a party" Ichigo said. He hated parties; he would rather just hang out with a few friends

"Tatsuki told me to tell you that she will skin you alive if you don't come" Uryu added. Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"I guess I have to go" Ichigo gave in. "You think I can bring a guest?"

"I don't see why not, I'm bringing Nemu" Uryu stated. Nemu was Uryu's girlfriend for about 2 weeks now. Nice girl, but she didn't say much

"I guess I'll bring my fiancé" Ichigo said non chalantly.

"FIANCE? Ichigo you proposed?" Uryu asked. "Yup" Ichigo said with the biggest grin on his face. Uryu had never seen Ichigo this happy before but he couldn't focus on that.

"Why would you bring her to Orihime's party, you know she is still in love with you right?" Uryu stated

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Orihime is not in love with me" Ichigo said annoyed.

"It is so obvious; The girl has loved you since high school"

"If so then why did her and Senna get along so well, when I was dating Senna" Ichigo inquired. That's when Uryu realized the worst.

"SHIT! Ichigo, you know Orihime might invite Senna" Uryu reminded. "Have you even told Rukia about her"

"No I haven't, and I don't need to, it's in the past" Ichigo said trying to look away from the accusing eyes of Uryu.

"It's not the past if it effects your present and future" Uryu said.

"It's in the PAST! Plus Senna does that annual trip to Australia for her company for three months"

"How do you know that?"

"She has been head of public relations for that company for 4 years; she has done the trip every year."

"Maybe she shouldn't have done the trip last year" Uryu mumbled. Ichigo glared at him. "Fuck you" Ichigo cursed. Uryu flipped him off and headed for the door.

Once Uryu reached the door he turned back to look at Ichigo who was looking at his picture of Rukia.

"How do you think Rukia is going to feel when she finds out you started your relationship with her while you were still engaged to Senna?" He said to Ichigo before leaving him in his thoughts. Ichigo clenched his fists as he opened his drawer and looked at his old picture with a woman with shoulder length black hair and beautiful orange yellow eyes.

#####

In Tokyo, at the city police department, a young detective with long red hair sat at his desk thinking about his best friend. The office was simple, a desk, huge windows to see most of the office and a door with a blurred window that had "Detective Renji Abarai" on it.

He looked to the picture frame of him and the violet eyed girl at their graduation and another picture of him the girl and her son in kimonos at a fireworks festival.

He made several attempts to call her, for the past two weeks but she never answered. He was getting worried and already booked the next flight to Karakura.

"Detective Abarai?" a voice said through the intercom on his phone.

"Yes?" he answered

"There is man here to see you" the voice said.

"Send him in" he said. Renji Abarai would see who this man was then get on that flight to go see his best friend Rukia and his godson Mamoru.

Once the door opened and Renji saw the man who walked in, Renji's whole body went cold. The man who walked in was about his height, which was 6'2. He had long black hair and gray eyes that showed no emotion at all.

"Good Afternoon Renji" the man spoke. Renji could feel it hard to speak. He was indeed afraid of his man.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Kuchiki, C-Can I help with something sir" Renji said trying to sound calm and respectful.

"I just came to personally invite you to the Annual Kuchiki Banquet at one of the Kuchiki mansions" He said looking around. Renji was happy; he had put away the pictures of Rukia and Mamoru. Renji then realized what he had said.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I already received the invitation a month ago. I will be attending and bringing my current girlfriend with me" Renji said. Mr. Kuchiki flashed a rare smile then walked up to Renji's desk. Renji had no idea what the man was about to do.

Mr. Kuchiki opens his coat, pulls out a cream colored envelope and sets it face down on Renji's desk. "This invitation is not for you" He said. Before Renji can retort, the man turns around and smoothly leaves Renji's office.

Renji finally catches his breath and his body returns to normal, that man, Byakuya Kuchiki, could make any man hide in fear.

He looked down at the envelope and picked it up. He turned it around and his eyes widened when he saw the name the invitation was for.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

**That was Chapter 1. Longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfiction career.**

**I know it is a lot for a first chapter but I kind of want to give you an idea of where the plot is coming from.**

**In case you don't get what happened here is the breakdown:**

**-Rukia is engaged to Ichigo**

**-Mamoru is Rukia's son with Kaien**

**-Rukia went to high school with Shuhei, Rangiku, Momo, Yumichika, and Renji in Karakura town**

**-Ichigo is a doctor, Rukia works selling art at Yumichika's gallery. Shuhei helped her get the job**

**-Ichigo and Rukia met when she was a waitress**

**-Renji and Rukia are best friends; he helped her raise Mamoru for most of his life**

**Anything else you don't understand let me know!**

**Next Chapter Preview: Orihime's party gets an unexpected guest. Rukia also gets an unexpected guest!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Awkward Party

**Wow, I got such a positive response from reviewers and to see the story alerts is great!**

**Replies:**

_**wickedsistah1024**_**: Thank you! I love your stories so to get a good review from you, means a lot. I'm still waiting to read more of "Schemes" I re-read the story because I love it so much.**

__**: Renji isn't a love interest, the other guys in the story who have interest in Rukia were past lovers. Shuhei is the only guy friend with a crush.**

_**Rukes**_**: Thanks for the boost in confidence; I was beginning to think I would disappoint people **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: mushuxlll, stars, the Bleach Dude**

**Chapter 2: Awkward Party**

"A party?" Rukia said to herself sounding unsure.

"Yeah, a friend of mine is having a house warming party and she invited me and I was told I could bring a guest." Ichigo explained. Ichigo and Rukia were talking in Rukia's one bedroom apartment. It wasn't much but it's what she could afford since she was saving up for a car.

Rukia was sitting at the small dining table in the kitchen as Ichigo stood by the stove trying to convince Rukia to come to the party with him. It was around 7PM and the party started in an hour

"I don't know Ichigo, we both work tomorrow morning and I can't leave Mamoru by himself." Rukia looked over to her son who was quietly doing his homework.

"Tatsuki said she would kill me if I didn't come" Ichigo pleaded. Rukia's ear perked up hearing Tatsuki's name. Rukia had never met any of Ichigo's friends. Only people she met in his life were his family, Uryu and his friend Nel who worked at the hospital. She heard of Tatsuki and Chad. She wanted to meet Ichigo's closest friends but she was never given the opportunity to. She almost believed maybe he was ashamed of her.

"It sounds great and I really would love to meet your friends but-" Rukia was cut off by several knocks at her door. Ichigo signaled that he would answer.

Ichigo strolled to the door and caught sight of a green hat in the peephole. He huffed and opened the door for the guest.

"Helllllllloooooo Ichigo and Rukia!" the man said walking in. He wore a green hat. He was tall, with messy blonde hair.

"Hey Urahara" Ichigo greeted,

Rukia stood up, "I know why you're here" She went to her purse and quickly pulled out an envelope.

"Here is the rent for this month" Rukia said handing it to Urahara. Urahara was the landlord for Rukia's apartment. She lived on the third floor, He lived on the second floor and his shop was on the first floor. Rukia had met Urahara the day she came to Karakura. She was lucky to bump into him when she did. He offered her a place to rent and helped her get the waitress job with Yoruichi.

"Thanks Rukia, you are always so punctual" He smiled as he stared at the money inside.

"We can have Urahara babysit again" Ichigo suddenly suggested.

"Babysit? I thought last night was enough, you guys are already engaged." Urahara stated. Rukia had left Mamoru with Urahara last night in order to go see Ichigo, however after Ichigo proposed he asked Urahara to bring Mamoru so that Rukia and her son could spend the night.

"I know but we need you again, just till 11PM maybe" Ichigo begged.

"Ichigo I really don't want to burden Urahara with anything" Rukia insisted.

"I'll pay you 7,500 yen!" Ichigo proclaimed

"Done!" Urahara said. The man strolled over to the five year old who seemed oblivious to the conversation.

"Hey kiddo, did you want to hang out with Uncle Kisuke tonight" He asked. Mamoru's eyes widened in excitement!

"Can we play with the wooden swords again" He asked excitedly. Rukia raised her eyebrow at Urahara; she hoped this man was not teaching her son violence.

"Let's just play with regular toys today" Urahara said hoping Rukia wouldn't kill him.

"Perfect, now go get ready Rukia" Ichigo said lightly pushing her to her bedroom.

"Hey stop pushing" Rukia snapped "And what about you? Aren't you going to get changed?"

"I'm wearing a button up shirt and slacks from work already, I'll be fine, plus I make anything look good" He joked.

Rukia pretended to vomit as she entered her room to change.

#####

"Hey Uryu come in" a loud man with brown hair shouted. Uryu walked into the studio apartment with a young woman on his arm. There were about 20 people at the house warming party already. There was some house music playing too.

"Hey Uryu, aren't you going to introduce your date" the man said to him.

"Sorry this is Nemu Kurotsuchi, my girlfriend. Nemu this is a friend of mine Keigo Asano". Nemu was slim and had a young face. She had long black hair that was braided down and green eyes.

Keigo shook Nemu's hand. "It's nice to see Uryu with a girl finally" Keigo joked. Nemu gave a small smile.

Uryu rolled his eyes and took a look around. The studio apartment was huge. It was nicely decorated with pictures and furniture. He was impressed with how well the place looked.

"Where is Orihime anyway?" Uryu asked, noticing she was nowhere in sight.

"In the kitchen, she is getting more finger food" Keigo explained, "so she asked me to watch the door for her"

"Well, I guess we will go mingle" Uryu said as he led Nemu into the party. Nemu was quiet as she looked around. Uryu knew how shy Nemu was, but he knew how great she could be if she just opened up to people.

"Uryu!" A woman with short spiky black hair yelled. Uryu waved and made his way over with Nemu.

"Hey Tatsuki" Uryu greeted as he finally reached her, "This is my girlfriend Nemu"

Tatsuki held out her hand "Hello I'm Tatsuki" Tatsuki greeted, before turning to Uryu

"Did you tell that bastard Ichigo what I said?" Tatsuki demanded. "Yes woman, I told him" Uryu said.

"Well he better get here soon or I will drive to his apartment and kill him in his sleep" Tatsuki warned.

Uryu and Nemu gulped in fear for Ichigo.

#####

Ichigo and Rukia had finally reached the front of his friend Orihime Inoue's apartment. Rukia could hear people and music inside and she squeezed Ichigo's hand without realizing it. Ichigo looked down to see a nervous Rukia.

He turned to her and she looked at him. Just their eye contact alone calmed her nerves. "Don't worry, my friends will love you"

Rukia smirked "When did you become a big softie?"

"Shut up" He said before knocking on the front door. They heard shuffling by the door than a voice said "I KNOW THAT ORANGE HAIR ANYWHERE"

"Fucking Keigo" Ichigo grumbled before the door swung open and Keigo jumped on Ichigo Kurosaki for a bear hug. Rukia stepped back as the man hugged her fiancé tightly.

"Ichigo! I missed you so much, why haven't you called or written me" Keigo said crying.

"Keigo you are making a fool out of yourself" a young man with black hair came out and tried to pry Keigo away. Ichigo then sent a fist flying and Keigo released his hold.

Rukia couldn't believe what was going on. Where these really Ichigo's friends?

"Mizuro! Ichigo has become so cold to me" Keigo cried to the black haired male. Mizuro chuckled then noticed Rukia standing there in confusion.

"Ichigo, who is the beautiful young woman you have with you?" Mizuro said simply. Rukia blushed at such a nice compliment. Ichigo quickly got up and pulled Rukia towards him. "This is my fiancé, Rukia" Ichigo said. "Rukia these are my friends Keigo and Mizuro".

Keigo and Mizuro looked at Rukia, then Ichigo and each other. "Your fiancé?" both men said confused.

"But what about-" Mizuro was interrupted a tall dark skin muscular cleared his throat loudly.

Everyone turned to see the man who interrupted to conversation.

"Hey Chad" Ichigo greeted, Rukia was happy to finally meet Chad. Ichigo had told her about many things about Chad, like their days in middle and high school.

"She must be Rukia" Chad said. He shook her hand and she smiled. It was nice to know that Ichigo spoke about her to his friends.

"Let's go inside" Chad suggested. Ichigo agreed and everyone followed. Rukia walked in and notice quite a few people stared at her. She was feeling a bit self-conscious. She was wearing a simple black dress that was tight at the bust area but flowed down. Rukia then felt Ichigo take her hand.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes I am"

Ichigo then turned to Chad and mouthed a thank you. He realized that Mizuro and Keigo were going to ask him about his previous engagement to his ex Senna but Chad realized this and stopped the conversation just in time.

Ichigo had only told Chad about his Rukia- Senna dilemma when it happened. Three other friends knew, Tatsuki , Nel and Uryu, but they found out because they find it hard to mind their own business.

Ichigo, Rukia and Chad walked through the party and made their way to a crowd of people. Rukia recognized Uryu Ishida who was hand in hand with a woman, who she assumed was his new girlfriend.

There was a woman with black spiky hair, a woman with long black hair, a woman with shoulder length read hair and a girl with short curly brown hair.

The woman with black spiky hair caught sight of Ichigo and smiled. "Look who finally left his apartment" she said.

"Shut up Tatsuki, you threatened my life so I had to come" He said. Tatsuki went up to him and hugged him. "Good to see you idiot" she said. Tatsuki looked at the violet eyed woman next to him.

"Rukia?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia nodded. "Tatsuki right? Nice to meet you" Rukia said smiling and shaking her hand.

"Oh Ichigo who is this?" one of the other women asked.

"His fiancé" Keigo said jumping into the conversation. The women all looked at each other confused. They had all remembered when Senna was still his fiancé. Tatsuki could see everyone was a bit confused so she decided to change the topic

"Rukia, this is Ryō Kunieda**, **Chizuru Honshō , Mahana Natsui" Tatsuki said introducing the women to Rukia

"It's nice to meet you all" Rukia greeted. She noticed all the women were studying her.

"You're very sexy Rukia," The red head, Chizuru said. Rukia was taken back by her comment. "She is! How does Ichigo find these women?" Keigo added.

"Yes Rukia, you are extremely beautiful" Mizuro added.

"Enough!" Ichigo snapped. He pulled Rukia behind him. "She isn't a piece of meat"

"Oh Ichigo, we are just complimenting her looks" Chizuru winked. Rukia laughed "Thank you everyone"

Tatsuki watched as Rukia easily began to feel comfortable around everyone. She even noticed how easily Ichigo seemed happy and relaxed next to Rukia. Even though she disagreed with some decisions Ichigo made in the past and she liked Senna, she could tell Ichigo was truly happy with the woman next to him. That's when Orihime popped in her head. She decided to check on her best friend in the kitchen.

Tatsuki strolled into the kitchen past the swinging wooden doors, her best friend pulling food out over her oven. She had long orange brown hair and grey eyes. Orihime Inoue was absolutely gorgeous. Tatsuki remember having to protect her from boys and Chizuru who was an open lesbian.

"Orihime, shouldn't you be enjoying your party" Tatsuki said getting her best friend's attention. Orihime turned to see her friend and smiled.

"I know I should but I was afraid we would run out of food" She laughed nervously.

"Orihime you made enough food for a third world country, please go out and have fun, all of our friends are here"

Orihime perked up hearing "all".

"Is Ichigo here?" She asked hopefully

"Um yeah" Tatsuki started, "But Orihime before you go see him-"

"Oh gosh, I hope I look fine." Orihime yelped as she smoothed out her yellow sun dress. Tatsuki tried to warn her but Orihime was just going on about how she hadn't seen Ichigo in so long and she wondered how his job at the hospital was going and if he was lonely without Senna.

Although Orihime had always been jealous of Senna, she still liked the woman. When Ichigo and Senna broke up, Senna was the one who told Orihime, mainly because Orihime was the only person she could confide in.

Tatsuki realized things were getting bad when Orihime finally tried to walk out.

"Orihime wait!"

"I'll be back Tatsuki, let me just greet everyone!" Orihime smiled happily. Tatsuki couldn't speak after she saw that happy smile. That woman really loves Ichigo and she didn't realize that he didn't feel the same.

Orihime entered the main living room where all her guest was. Some of her guest greeted her and complimented her home and she thanked them but her mission was to find….orange hair!

Orihime finally spotted Ichigo, with a group of people that consisted some of her good friends. Orihime happily walked over and stopped behind Ichigo. She took a deep breath and called out his name.

Ichigo turned to see Orihime; he gave a small smile before giving her a hug. Orihime was shocked by this. She didn't know what was going on but Ichigo was happy.

"Hey Orihime, it's been a while." He greeted. Orihime could see Ichigo wasn't faking it.

"It has, Ichigo, how have you been?" She asked. "Good , thanks for asking"

Orihime smiled at the new Ichigo, how did such an amazing change occur? That's when Orihime noticed the woman next to him. Orihime realized she didn't know her.

"Um hi, I'm Orihime Inoue" She greeted. Ichigo realized he didn't introduce Rukia.

"Oh sorry, Rukia, this is Orihime Inoue, it's her party" Rukia perked up hearing this. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia, your home is gorgeous"

Orihime was so happy to hear that. "Thank you Rukia! Are you a friend or co-worker of Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, Orihime, Rukia is my fiancé" Ichigo informed her. Rukia smiled and shyly held up her finger. Orihime stared at the ring in disbelief. She could feel her heart pounding faster and then a sudden hole being punched in her chest. She didn't move just looking start at the beautiful ring on Rukia's finger.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called out, waking Orihime out of her gaze. Tatsuki ran beside her friend.

"Hey Tatsuki, where did you go?" Ichigo asked not noticing Orihime's mood change. But Rukia noticed and she began to wonder if she had done something to the poor woman.

"I have to go, check on some stuff" Orihime said almost lifelessly. She quickly left them and the conversation. Tatsuki looked back at her friend who ran into the kitchen. She had her heartbroken once again. Tatsuki wanted to be mad at Ichigo, she really did but she couldn't. Ichigo was, for the first time since his mother passed, truly happy.

Tatsuki looked at the couple before looking around for Orihime, she was about to make the move to go find her friend when her eyes caught something that made her body stiff. A woman with shoulder length balk hair and yellow-orange eyes entered the apartment. She looked around, seeming lost since she didn't immediately recognize anyone.

"I-Ichigo" Tatsuki choked out. She didn't say it loudly but Ichigo turned back when he faintly heard his name. Thankfully Rukia didn't hear or notice, she was enjoying hearing Keigo telling some crazy story.

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki who had her back to him, He looked past her and his eyes widened at the sight of the woman at the door. It was Senna.

Tatsuki quickly turned to Ichigo whose face went blank. She could tell Ichigo was stuck. He knew that Rukia and Senna should never meet. At least not now…

"Why don't you and Rukia go get some food" Tatsuki said out loud, waking Ichigo out his stupor and getting Rukia's attention. "Orihime is a great cook, please go try some"

Rukia's stomach was grumbling in response. "Let's go then" Rukia agreed quickly. Ichigo nodded, he took a glance and saw Senna walking towards the group. He pulled Rukia's hand quickly as they left the crowd and went to the far end of the apartment where all the food was laid out on the table.

Senna reached the group and everyone seemed to notice her. "Senna!" a few of them greeted her happily.

"Hello everyone, it's been a while" Senna said smiling. She greeted everyone, with hugs and kisses on the cheek. The last person to be greeted was Tatsuki. As she gave Tatsuki a hug she pulled her in closer. "Did Ichigo think I wasn't going to see his orange hair?" Senna whispered.

"Right" Tatsuki laughed nervously. Senna just smiled and turned to everyone else. "Let me go say hello to a couple others, I'll be back."

Tatsuki watched as Senna left the group to go greet Ichigo. Tatsuki had to admit, she liked Senna. Senna was smart, independent and feisty. When Ichigo and Senna were together, she seemed to be someone Ichigo could trust and rely on. She only wanted the best for Ichigo. But she would admit, Senna never made Ichigo smile like Rukia did.

Rukia was busy stuffing her face with finger foods. Her weird cravings were kicking in and everything on the table seemed so delicious. Ichigo watched the tiny woman in awe. She was just eating everything left and right.

"Hungry?"

"Starving" Rukia answered! She happily popped a mini-beef dog in her mouth when her stomach began to feel nauseous again.

"Um Ichigo, I'm going to run to the bathroom, I need to pee"

"Too much info Rukia"

"Shut up, if you wanna marry me, you will know when I need to pee and poop" Rukia joked. Ichigo pointed to the poorly handwritten sign that said "bathroom this way".

"I'll be back" Rukia said, running in direction of the bathroom. Ichigo watched the small woman run to the bathroom, there was something up with here. She looked as if she hadn't been feeling well for a while now. He knew that she went to the doctor a couple weeks ago for a checkup but she never said anything was wrong.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" a familiar voice said to him. He was shook when he realized who had just called his name. Ichigo turned to see the face of his ex-fiancé, Senna Takahashi.

"S-Senna" Ichigo said looking at the woman in front of him. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. She looked stronger and more determined, he didn't how he could just tell she seemed different.

Senna looked at Ichigo; she saw something different in his eyes. Senna and Ichigo had been friends since high school. They started dating in their freshman year of college. Senna had always had feelings for Ichigo and she finally confessed them to him. She could tell he didn't feel the same at first but he did grow to love and care for her. But one thing she noticed is that Ichigo carried pain in his eyes every day. But today she saw nothing but happiness.

"So you saw me walk in, and walked away?" Senna asked. Ichigo face looked surprised and Senna smirked. "You have orange hair idiot!" Senna punched him playfully.

Ichigo lightened up. "I'm sorry Senna"

"Don't apologize, just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be civil or even friends. We were best friends at a time" Senna stated. Ichigo looked at Senna sadly. He felt like an asshole after hearing that. Once he broke up with her, he didn't call or see her. Mainly because he was afraid she would find out why he really broke up with her.

"How is the hospital job going?" Senna asked

"Great, I like it there, how's your job, I thought you would be in Australia"

"Well I started my own public relations firm. Since I have a couple of big clients and I'm trying to land one more, I decided I could be my own boss."

"Wow, Senna that sounds great, you are doing really well"

"Thanks, if I get this last client I can afford to get my own professional office" Senna said excited. She missed talking to Ichigo; He usually was her biggest supporter. She wouldn't deny that she still had feelings for him. She loved him for years, she just wondered if he still thought about her.

#####

Rukia rinsed her mouth out with the mouthwash in Orihime's bathroom. She shut off the water and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked paler than before. Surely people would notice. She decided to dig in her purse and apply some foundation on her face in order to help with the flushed look on her face.

She would have to tell Ichigo about the pregnancy tonight. She couldn't hide it forever. She wondered if this meant they had to get married before the baby came. Rukia shook her head as she fixed her make up and prepared to face Ichigo and the rest of the party. Or maybe she would just ask Ichigo to take her home. She knew this nausea and vomiting wasn't over.

Rukia left the bathroom and made her way to the food table where she left Ichigo. Rukia noticed Ichigo speaking to a woman. Rukia notice how pretty the woman was. _Ichigo has a lot of good looking female friends. _Rukia thought to herself. None of these women had ever dated him?

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and the woman and stopped a few inches behind him, she wasn't sure if she should interrupt the conversation.

But the conversation didn't last much longer when Senna saw Rukia stop behind Ichigo. She didn't seem to recognize the woman.

"Um did you need something?" Senna said to her, Ichigo panicked and turned to see Rukia behind them. A million thoughts just raced into his head. After hearing about the new firm, he tried to think of ways to get out of the conversation but Senna had always been such a talker.

"Oh, no I was just coming back from the bathroom" Rukia said, she would admit she didn't like how Senna addressed her but she was speaking to a friend of Ichigo, she would try to be nice, for now.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia said with her fake sweet voice. Ichigo cringed hearing it.

"My name is Senna Takahashi, are you a friend of Orihime's" Senna said politely, but she was annoyed by this woman's presence. She was interrupting her quality time with Ichigo.

"We just met, I'm here with Ichigo" Rukia said informing the woman. Senna eyes widened at that. Ichigo had a date with him. That may have been the reason he was avoiding her.

"Oh, well Ichigo, I didn't know" Senna said looking at him. Although she seemed calm, he knew Senna was upset. "Nice meeting you Rukia, and good seeing you Ichigo, but I must go greet the party host"

With that, Senna turned around and walked away from the couple. Rukia smirked, she didn't know why but she felt as if she won.

"She's lovely" Rukia said sarcastically. Ichigo gave a fake laugh as he was happy Rukia didn't introduce herself as his fiancé.

He hadn't been smart in bringing her. Most of his friends didn't know he ever broke up with Senna, so they could have let it slip and even if Senna wasn't here, word of his engagement would have certainly got back to her.

"Hey Ichigo" Rukia called out getting his attention. "Can we go home? I'm not really feeling well"

Rukia could feel herself being nauseous again. She had to go home and tonight would be the night to tell Ichigo.

"Are you okay" Ichigo asked worried. His doctor skills kicked in as he checked her forehead for a fever.

"I'm fine, I feel bad since your friends are wonderful but I would really like to leave" Rukia pleaded. Ichigo nodded and took her hand in his. "Okay, I'll take you home.

Rukia smiled at him and they made their way.

#####

Senna quickly strode into the kitchen to keep from showing her anger at the party. Ichigo came with a date? Even though it had been seven months since they broke up, Senna hadn't dated. She wasn't over Ichigo but she could see Ichigo was over her. Plus he changed. She didn't know what it was but he seemed different. This couldn't seriously have anything to do with this Rukia character.

Senna was so lost in thought; she didn't notice her friend, Orihime in the kitchen until she heard a sniffle.

Senna looked up to see the orange haired woman wiping her eyes with a white towel, her makeup obviously on it.

"Orihime?" Orihime jumped in surprise hearing her name. "Oh Senna, it's you!" Orihime said looking at her. Senna was shocked to see Orihime's face a bit swollen with red puffy eyes.

"Orihime are you okay?"

"Yes, Yes I'm fine" Orihime said trying to quickly to compose herself with no avail. "I was cutting onions earlier"

"Orihime, don't lie, what has gotten you this upset?" Senna asked with sad eyes. Orihime couldn't stand to see Senna so sad for her. Orihime felt like such a bad person. She was always good friends with Senna but jealous of her because she had Ichigo. She felt even worse for being happy when Senna confided in her about the breakup.

"Senna, please, I'm fine" Orihime lied

"No! I'm not going to just let you cry, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Senna asked. Orihime decided to just be honest with Senna. Since Senna was here, she was bound to see Ichigo. She would be completely truthful with her.

"Senna, you are my friend but I have to be honest with you and myself when I say-" hearing Orihime say these things, Senna knew exactly what she was trying to confess.

"Orihime, you're in love with Ichigo" Senna said, shocking Orihime. How did she know?

"It was so obvious in high school; to be honest I was scared he would choose you over me since he knew you longer. But since you didn't make a move I did. I should be apologizing." Senna confessed.

"No please don't. I waited too long and now it's too late" Orihime said.

"Orihime, just because I had him doesn't mean you can't follow your heart" Senna said regretfully. She knew she couldn't bear seeing Ichigo with a friend of hers.

"But he has someone, Senna, didn't you see her?" Orihime asked

"Yeah, but it's just a girl, it can't be anything serious." Orihime looked at Senna confused when she said this.

Suddenly, Tatsuki walked into the kitchen, she was relieved when she saw Senna. "Good! You're with Orihime."

"Senna how can you say he isn't serious" Orihime continued, not acknowledging Tatsuki yet.

"Because he isn't ready for anything serious" Senna said, she knew Ichigo, at least she thought he did.

"But he is engaged to her" Orihime words traveled to Senna's hears, missed her brain, went straight for her heart and punched it. Tatsuki could see the shock on Senna's face. This was not good.

"Engaged?"

"Yes, that woman Rukia is his fiancé, right Tatsuki" Orihime said looking at Tatsuki. Senna looked at Tatsuki too. Senna was hoping it was a joke.

"He is" Tatsuki confessed. Senna could feel the anger in her rise and rise. She walked past Orihime and Tatsuki and exited the kitchen looking for Ichigo. Tatsuki and Orihime quickly followed her out.

Senna walked angrily around looking for a head or orange hair. When she didn't see him around she quickly pulled Keigo from the crowd of people around him.

"Oh Hey Senna" Keigo said slightly surprised by Senna's intrusion.

"Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Oh he just left with that angel Rukia" As soon as those words left his mouth, she walked away upset. Orihime and Tatsuki tried to stop her but Senna grabbed her coat and stormed out the apartment with all the guests watching her.

#####

Ichigo parked the car in front of Rukia's building and they both got out. Rukia walked up to Ichigo as the both made their way into the building.

"I had fun tonight" Rukia said to Ichigo as he opened the door to the building.

"Glad you did" was all Ichigo said. He was distracted by the feeling, things were not right. The whole Senna problem was bothering him.

"You're friends are so funny" Rukia said laughing; "Keigo is a character" Rukia went on to talk about how she liked most of his friends.

Once they reached Urahara's apartment, she knocked lightly.

"I have something to tell you when we go upstairs to my apartment."Rukia said not looking at him. Ichigo looked at her and got worried. Something was off.

Before Ichigo could reply, Urahara opened the door.

"Hello Love birds, how was the party"

"It was fine, it's too late to be this energized." Ichigo mumbled as he handed Urahara his money. Ichigo and Rukia walked into the apartment. It was pretty simple, looked just like Rukia's but more rooms

"Where is Mamoru?" Rukia asked.

"Oh yes about your son, it seems he had a visitor that knew him" Urahara informed

"Visitor, you let someone take my son?" Rukia yelled

"No no! of course not, but your son knows him, they are in the guest room playing with Mamoru's toys." Urahara said pointing.

Rukia quickly ran to the room door, thousands of bad thoughts came to mind. Urahara said "him".

Who was this man who came to see Mamoru? Rukia opened the door and her heart stopped but her face couldn't contain the smile that appeared on his face.

In front of her was Mamoru smiling playing with toy trucks and next to him was a man with long red hair, tattoos on his face. The man noticed the presence in the room and looked up. A huge grin on appeared his face as he looked at the woman before him. His best friend

She stepped closer and smiled, "Renji"

**End of chapter 2**

**I won't lie, I didn't feel like writing this chapter but it's important to meet all of Ichigo's friends and Senna. I hope you like it.**

**So yes, Renji is in Karakura!**

**I would like to thank everyone again for reviewing.**

**I started classes at school so this is the quickest update you may ever get. My updates may be once a week after that. But every time I get a review it inspires me to find more free time to write.**

**Preview of next chapter: Ichigo finds out Rukia is pregnant, Renji and Ichigo bond, We meet Nel!**

**Please don't forget to review**


	3. Childhood Bestfriend

**I really want to thank everyone who reviews, I don't think you guys fully understand how much, your reviews sincerely make my day.**

**I wasn't supposed to finish this chapter til Friday but the reviews you guys left, made me finish it in one night!**

**Chapter 3: Childhood Best friend**

"Renji" Rukia said as she ran to said man with her arms opened. Renji hugged his best friend as soon as they made contact and squeezed her tightly.

Ichigo walked into the room, to see Rukia in a tight embrace with another man. Ichigo had to stop himself from speaking up when he saw the pure joy Rukia had on her face. Ichigo recognized the guy from some old pictures Rukia had. This must have been her best friend.

Rukia and Renji finally broke apart and the latter noticed the other man in the room. "Hey man, you must be Ichigo" Renji greeted with a crooked smile

"Yeah, and you must be Renji" Ichigo said plainly. Ichigo wouldn't hide his annoyance with the man. Renji simply nodded.

"This is my favorite uncle Renji" Mamoru exclaimed hugging Renji's leg. Renji smiled and picked up the young boy. "You are my favorite too" He said tickling the five year old. Rukia watched as Renji and Mamoru interacted. She knew they missed each other. Renji was the only "father" figure Mamoru had before she moved to Karakura.

"Sorry to interrupt the family moment" Urahara said as he stood behind Ichigo. "But could this reunion move out of my apartment, Yoruichi is coming over soon." He said winking. Ichigo and Rukia pretended to gag, while Renji shrugged and walk out of the room with Mamoru still in his hand

######

In Rukia's apartment, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji (with Mamoru on his shoulders) strolled in tiredly. Rukia signaled for Renji to hand over her son. Renji complied and handed the boy over to her.

"I'm going to put him to bed, I'll be right back" Rukia said before she walked away and disappeared into her bedroom.

Both men watched her than turned back to each other. Ichigo didn't know what to think of Renji. He had long red hair and tattoos. This guy was a detective? Renji sized Ichigo up too. Orange hair and a mean face, this carrot top is a doctor? Then Renji realized this is the man who has been taking care of his best friend. Rukia has done nothing but praise this man.

"I think we should talk, I would really like to get to know you better since Rukia is like my family" Renji suggested, he walked over to the couch. Ichigo followed the man over and sat in the armchair.

"So you're the doctor who stole my best friend's heart" Renji said smirking. Ichigo raised his eyebrow to the man. Was he being sarcastic? "Rukia tells me that she really loves you, I'll kill you if you hurt her" Renji finished.

Ichigo smirked, "The tough guy talk is cute and it might work on criminals but I'm not one-" Ichigo stopped when Rukia walked back into sight.

"Mamoru is all changed and in bed" Rukia said sitting on the armrest of Ichigo's chair. "He was really happy to see you Renji"

Renji smiled. "I missed him, I missed you too."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that statement. He hoped Renji wasn't in love with his fiancé and he wouldn't have to kick this guy's ass.

"I have to ask, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Yes I do, but a certain little person didn't call me in two weeks and I got worried" Renji stated

"I'm NOT little! And I'm sorry, many things have happened recently and I got caught up" Rukia explained lightly blushing and taking Ichigo's hand in hers.

"What's going on" Renji asked noticing how affectionate Rukia became with Ichigo.

"Ichigo asked me to marry him" Rukia said smiling. Renji' eye widened. Ichigo thought the man was going to explode with anger but he didn't.

"Rukia, that's great!" He said happily. This threw Ichigo off. Renji got up and picked up Rukia in a bear hug.

"Finally! A happy ending for you" Renji exclaimed hugging her tighter. Rukia found it hard to breathe; she got the strength to give him one good pound on the head. Renji let go of Rukia to nurse his poor head.

"You big ape! I couldn't breathe!" Rukia said catching her breath. Ichigo couldn't help but let out laugh at how upset Rukia got.

"That not all I have to tell you" Rukia said after getting her breath back. Now both Ichigo and Renji looked at Rukia.

Rukia smiled at them. "I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ichigo and Renji's mouth dropped and they both said "WHAT?

Rukia was startled by their reaction. Renji was shocked to see Ichigo just as surprised as him.

"Wait you didn't know either?" Renji asked him. Ichigo didn't seem to hear he just looked at his fiancé then to her stomach.

Rukia looked at Ichigo who seemed so lost in his thoughts. She began to worry. Was not happy?

"Ichigo" Rukia said as she reached out to him. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his fiancé. The woman he loved.

"We're having a baby?" Ichigo asked with his voice a bit shaky. Rukia nodded with a small smile. Ichigo face changed from a shocked face to a happy one as he picked Rukia up and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a father?" He yelped. Rukia nodded as she tried to keep herself from feeling sick with all the spinning. Renji noticed how sick Rukia looked.

"Ichigo, I think she is about to hurl" Renji warned. Ichigo stopped and looked at Rukia as her face looked squeamish. Ichigo put Rukia down and she ran out his grasp and into the bathroom.

Renji couldn't help but laugh as Ichigo ran after her apologizing.

#####

Ichigo's eyes popped opened when he heard an alarm go off. He automatically realized he wasn't home, when he saw the plain white walls. He was in Rukia's bedroom. He turned to look at other side of him to see who else was in the bed with him. Rukia was there, slowly waking up due to her alarm going off. Between Ichigo and Rukia was a sleeping Mamoru.

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo, who was smiling down at a smiling Mamoru. Rukia was truly happy. She was in love and engaged to be married to this wonderful man. He loved her son and he was excited to have a child with her.

"Good Morning Carrot Top" Rukia said smiling.

"I'm too happy to insult you midget" Ichigo replied. Rukia stuck her tongue out then looked down to see her son waking up. The blue eyed boy looked up at Rukia and Ichigo and smiled. "Can I have candy for breakfast?" he asked. Rukia was about to reply when she felt he stomach contents coming up fast. Ichigo notice the distress on Rukia's face,

"Are you okay?" Ichigo said quickly sitting up.

"I just have to throw-" Rukia couldn't finish her sentence as she covered her mouth, jumped out the bed and ran out the room.

Ichigo wanted to run after her when Mamoru tugged at Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo looked at the boy who looked worried. "Is my mommy okay?"

Ichigo smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair "She's going to be fine, let's go check on her".

Ichigo and Mamoru walked out of the room and are greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. Mamoru ran to the kitchen to see Renji cooking at the stove. Renji had spent the night on the couch. Rukia refused to let him go to a motel.

"Good Morning Uncle Renji" Mamoru said. Renji who was turned away from the stove and picked up Mamoru and threw him the air and caught him. "Good Morning kiddo".

Ichigo watched how happy Mamoru was when he was with Renji. It made him a bit jealous and he didn't like feeling that way.

"Mamoru, go check on your mom" Ichigo said. Renji and Mamoru looked at the man who just spoke and the little boy nodded. Renji put him down and the little boy ran to the bathroom.

"Is Rukia okay" Renji asked Ichigo as he went back to cooking.

"Yeah, Just a bit of morning sickness" Ichigo replied. Ichigo stood in the kitchen and watched as this man, the man who his fiancé and future step-son seemed to be so fond of.

"Thank you Ichigo" Renji said suddenly. Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Rukia has been my best friend since we were nine. Sixteen years later, she still holds that title. I have always wanted to protect her and do what's best for her, so to see that there is a man who will care for her, I want to thank you" Renji said. He took the pan off the stove and started distributing the food on the four plates he set up.

"How do you know I'm good for Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Renji was a little thrown off by the question. Ichigo was even surprised by the question he asked. He needed to know why Renji trusted him when he knew he wasn't a saint.

"You wanted to commit your life to her based solely on your love for her. She has a kid, she is struggling to raise him and she can be a handful, you didn't know she was carrying your kid til now but you still wanted to marry her. That's how I know you love her."

Ichigo never taught about that. None of that mattered to him. He didn't care that she had her share of drama but he loved her just the way she was.

"You know Rukia lived in an orphanage til she was 5" Renji started. "Her sister married THE Byakuya Kuchiki and asked him to help find her. He found Rukia a few months after her sister Hisana died"

"Yeah, Rukia told me about her brother-in-law and sister" Ichigo admitted.

"Byakuya isn't the most affectionate man in the world. When he adopted Rukia he barely spent time with her. " Renji handed Ichigo a couple plates to help him bring it to the dining table.

They both sat down with their plates. "He sent her to live with a family friend. Mr. Ukitake, he had a nice house here in Karakura town when she was nine." Renji continued. "I met her when I was trying to steal some food; I was a young kid living on the streets."

Ichigo wasn't surprised, Renji looked like a juvenile delinquent. "She helped me get away, she told me that if I wanted I could always come to her home for dinner, if I was hungry. I remember thinking; this girl was like an angel."

Ichigo noticed Renji was reminiscing and he smiled as he spoke. "Rukia and Ukitake were my only real family. All my street friends had died. When I was 14, Ukitake helped me study for the high school entrance exams and I got into Seireitei High."

"In high school, I was pretty popular, however Rukia kept to herself. She only really spoke to me. I guess she found it hard to trust others."

"Was Byakuya ever in her life?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, He brought her to Tokyo once a year but he barely saw her though because he was working" Renji answered, then continued with his story.

"We graduated at the top of our class and went to Tokyo University. There, I convinced Rukia to try and find more friends, hopefully girlfriends since talking to her about periods was weird."

Ichigo laughed, he could imagine Rukia trying to explain the female body to someone.

"She met some people, I wasn't too fond of them but she insisted they were good guys. But the best and worst person she ever met was Kaien Shiba"

Ichigo became much more interested hearing Kaien's name. Ichigo had heard about Rukia's past but never in detail.

"Kaien was her teaching assistant for her business class. She met him when she was 19. He would privately tutor her and it soon turned into a relationship. Rukia told me about him and I was skeptical but I knew she loved him."

This was getting hard for Ichigo to hear.

"She told Kaien first when she was pregnant. He flipped, he told her they couldn't have a baby and she should get rid of it. She came crying to me and asked me what she should do. I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to kill Kaien. Rukia was pregnant and heartbroken. I saw him though, the next day with his wife. He had a wife the whole time." Renji said gripping his fork.

Ichigo never thought he could hate Kaien even more. He hadn't even met the man,

"Rukia decided she would keep the baby and I vowed to always take care of her so she dropped out and I transferred to a college in Kyoto. We left without telling people. We paid for our travel tickets in cash and when we moved, everything was in my name"

"So Byakuya wouldn't know" Ichigo stated.

"Yes, Byakuya would have ordered Rukia to have an abortion or take her child away. So on Mamoru's birth certificate, his last name is Shiba. Rukia used the Shiba name for any document files just so Byakuya couldn't trace it by the name Kuchiki"

"I graduated college in Kyoto and got a job in the police department. Rukia worked at a nursery. She was able to bring Mamoru to work every day."

"When did Kaien find out about Mamoru?"

"Rukia called him one day and just told him, she explained she was living with me and he had to keep it a secret, then a month later he sent her little money here and there"

"I was offered the detective position in Tokyo. I wanted to turn it down, I really did but Rukia wouldn't let give up my dream job, so she told me to go back and she would return to Karakura, they only place that felt like home to us." Renji explained.

"You gave up so much for Rukia" Ichigo said. He had absorbed everything Renji had said. Rukia had been through many things and Renji was always there. Ichigo began to feel annoyed and he didn't want to feel this way. Ichigo could see doing all that for his sister and if Rukia needed anything now, he would move heaven and earth for her. But for a friend, would he do all this for a friend? He concluded Renji must have been in love with Rukia.

"You love her?" Ichigo asked him. Renji stopped eating and looked at Ichigo who seemed to be studying him.

"Of course I do, she is my family. But I'm not in love with her" Renji answered and went back to eating. Ichigo however didn't feel convinced.

#####

Ichigo pulled up in front of Karakura Elementary school in his car. Rukia was in the passenger seat, Renji and Mamoru were in the back seat.

After Renji and Ichigo's talk, Rukia and Mamoru joined them for breakfast. Which Ichigo didn't want to admit was pretty good. Rukia and Mamoru, however seemed to miss the great cooking of Renji Abarai.

Rukia got out the car and Mamoru followed. "Renji, you should come to, I know you remember Momo Hinamori from high school, she is Mamoru's teacher" Rukia called out. Renji obeyed and left Ichigo in the car to watch them. He could feel his jealousy getting the best of him. Watching them, it looked like a perfect family. He wondered if during the time they lived together, did they ever get intimate?

He saw how Momo got excited seeing Renji and hugged him happily. Rukia laughed and Mamoru smiled. People really liked Renji. Momo was just talking away and Ichigo could see Rukia trying to get her to stop.

After what seemed like forever, Rukia pulled Renji away and they returned to the car. Rukia came in and looked at Ichigo, "I'm so sorry, I forgot how much of a talker Momo can be" Rukia said smiling at him. Ichigo gave her a small smile, waited for Renji to close his door and put the car in drive.

"Where am I taking Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, Renji is coming with me to work" Rukia said. Ichigo looked at her a bit confused. "How can he come with you to work?"

"Well, he was friends with Yumichika, Rangiku and Shuhei back in high school, so I thought it would be a great way for him to see them" Rukia finished

Ichigo didn't argue after that. This was getting annoying. Renji was being to get on his nerves and Ichigo knew he didn't have a right to feel that way but fuck it he didn't care.

Ichigo pulled up in front of the building Rukia worked in. Rukia and Renji both exited the car. Rukia came to Ichigo's side and asked him to wine down the window. Ichigo obeyed and was shocked when Rukia pressed her lips against his.

Ichigo relaxed and kissed her back. Renji watched as his best friend kissed her fiancé. Renji noticed how happy Rukia had been. He had never seen her like this. This man Ichigo could really be her happy ending.

Rukia pulled away and smiled. "I love you Ichigo" Rukia whispered. Ichigo smiled. "Love you too" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled, kissed him quickly again then turned away.

Ichigo could feel his anger melting away. He loved how Rukia could always put him at ease with just a kiss or by saying those words.

Renji and Rukia entered the building and headed for the elevator.

"I approve" Renji said.

"I knew you would, you and Ichigo are alike" Rukia replied. The elevator had arrived and they stepped out the elevator. Rukia however decided she would go in first and Renji would walk in a few seconds later.

Rukia opened to door to the gallery with the spare key she was given, the first thing she saw was Shuhei and Yumichika arguing and Rangiku sitting on top of the desk filing her nails.

"What do you mean I can't tear down the wall and make the place bigger?" Yumichika argued

"Yumichika, people live in this building!" Shuhei snapped.

"Uhhh, Good Morning?" Rukia said getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Rukia!" Rangiku waved.

"Hey Rukia" "Hello" Shuhei and Yumichika greeted. Yumichika was about to continue with his argument when Rukia interjected.

"I brought a visitor" Rukia smiled. Everyone looked at her strangely. "The gallery isn't open for the day plus you can't have friends at wor-" Yumichikia stopped speaking when a man with a head full of red hair walked in.

Rukia smiled as she saw all her friends stare at the man that walked in. "You guys remember Renji, don't you"

Rangiku was the first one to jump from her seat, "RENJI!" Rangiku happily wrapped her hands around Renji neck as she hugged him. Renji laughed and he hugged her back . "Good to see you to Rangiku."

Rangiku let go and stood back, "Wow, Renji you got super attractive" Rangiku said admiring his face and well toned body.

"Um, thanks"

"Well well well, Renji Abarai makes an appearance back in Karakura for the first time in seven years" Shuhei said, as he came to hug and greet his old friend.

"I know, it has been a long time." Renji replied. Renji looked to see Yumichika still standing there. "Hello to you too Yumichika"

"I don't show affection, but hello Renji, I see the years have treated you well" Yumichika said.

"Thanks, I see you got yourself an art gallery now" Renji said looking around.

"Well, I am a collector of beautiful things" Yumichika snorted. Renji laughed it off and turned to Rangiku. "I hear you are modeling"

"Yeah I guess. I'm doing a lot of commercial stuff. Selling make up, beers, and bras. Stuff that 'sexy' woman sell"

"At least you are doing what you dreamt off" Renji said.

"No sir you are doing that. Rukia told us you were a detective. I really want to do high fashion but I haven't gotten a gig yet"

"You will get a gig, as beautiful as you are, you will definitely get it" Renji assured her. Rangiku blushed and Rukia smiled. Renji seemed to be better at talking to women.

Shuhei noticed how happy Rukia looked and couldn't help but feel jealous. Rukia seemed to have this glow when she was with Ichigo and now with Renji. Rukia had told him a lot about Renji. Renji gave up a lot so Rukia could raise her kid. Renji meant a lot to Rukia and he could see that.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff from storage" Shuhei said as he walked to the door. Renji heard this and invited himself to join. "I'll help you"

Shuhei was about to refuse but Renji insisted and followed.

Once they reached the back room, Shuhei picked up a medium sized box and lifted it. "Told you I didn't need help" Shuhei said with some irritation.

"I wanted to talk actually" Renji confessed. Shuhei looked at the man and noticed his face was serious. Shuhei let down the box then sat on it.

"Okay man" He said looking up at Renji. "What's up"

"I want to thank you" Renji started. Shuhei wasn't surprised t hear it. "Rukia told me that you were a good friend to her and helped her get the job"

"It was no big deal Renji" Shuhei said.

"It is to me!" Renji said raising his voice. "Rukia called me at least once a week since she has been in Karakura, she was scared and alone when she first got here. She called me crying for days. I kept telling her to just let me come there and take care of her. She is family. I would do anything for her because she saved me from dying on the streets"

"Renji, I know Rukia means a lot and I will always be there for her, whenever she needs me" Shuhei responded. Hearing what Renji said made him realize he had no reason to be jealous of this man.

"How did you know I was in love with her?" Shuhei asked.

"No man would do that much for her unless he loved her or she was family" Shuhei eyed Renji when he said this.

"Trust me, Rukia is family" Renji smiled. Shuhei laughed, and then a thought came to mind.

"So you know about Ichigo?" Shuhei asked.

"Yup, and I thanked him too, he seemed to really save Rukia" Renji said. Shuhei didn't want to admit it but Renji was correct. Shuhei was there for her and a good friend, but he wasn't Ichigo. Ichigo saved that lonely girl, he didn't just talk to her so she wouldn't feel lonely for a second. He actually cured her. That is why Shuhei was jealous, because Ichigo was able to reach Rukia in a way he couldn't.

"I don't believe in giving up but what Rukia has with Ichigo is something good, she belongs to him, mind, body and soul" Renji said, he sighed and left Shuhei in his thoughts.

"Damn, you're right Renji." Shuhei said to himself

#####

"GOOD MORNING ITSYGO!" a loud voice boomed through the fourth floor of Karakura hospital. Ichigo sighed as he knew who would call his name like that so early in the morning.

Ichigo turned to see a tall busty beauty with blue-green hair wearing a nurse uniform running towards him. The woman hugged him happily as the other nurses watched. Ichigo refused to hug her back, he just had an annoyed look on his face as the woman hugged him.

"Get off me Nel" Ichigo mumbled. Nel frowned and stepped back. "Is that any way to treat your best friend when you didn't see me yesterday?"

"It was your day off Nel and I see you every other day!" Ichigo argued.

"So what! I still missed you bro" Nel said happily.

"Nel get back to work" Ichigo said as he turned to go to his office. He suddenly heard a whining sound. He turned to see Nel on the verge of tears.

"AH! I'm sorry Nel" Ichigo apologized. He should know how sensitive this woman was. He was so happy and carefree, so when she was sad it was hard to watch

"Why are you so mean to me" Nel cried out. Now everyone on the floor was looking at them.

"I'm sorry, I was joking, I did miss you" Ichigo hurried and said. Nel stopped crying and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I did" Ichigo said reassuring. She yelped and hugged him again. Ichigo became annoyed again and gently pushed her off.

"Okay Nel, back to work" Ichigo said. "Yes Brother, I mean, Yes BOSS!" Nel said saluting him. Ichigo looked at her weird then turned once again to his office.

When Nel saw him headed for the door she called out his name.

"Wait Nel?" He said looking back at her.

"Um, you have a visitor in your office" she replied nervously.

"Ok, hopefully it won't take long, I have a ton of files to look over."

"Good Luck Ichigo" Nel mumbled before she turned back to return the nurse station. Ichigo heard Nel's comment but shook it off. Nel was always saying something weird. Ichigo walked up to his door and opened it. He walked in to see a woman with her back to him. The woman turned around when she saw she was no longer alone.

"Senna?" Ichigo choked out. There she was. Senna, he had seen her twice in 24 hours before he hadn't seen her in seven months. He looked down to see her holding a picture frame. He knew what was in that picture frame. It was a picture of him and Rukia.

"Good Morning,Ichi-, I mean Dr. Kurosaki" Senna greeted. Ichigo smiled and walked to his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked trying to sound normal. Ichigo was nowhere feeling normal. He was nervous.

"Came to see you, I thought were friends?" Senna said raising her eyebrow but still holding the picture.

"We are, I think it's just strange to pop up at my job" Ichigo replied.

"Well you left so suddenly from the party last night"

"Had work in the morning"

"Rukia too?" Senna asked with some anger in her voice, she was trying her best to mask it.

"I guess yeah" Ichigo said avoiding eye contact with her.

"You started dating pretty quickly, we only broke up a few months ago" Senna said finally putting down the picture on the desk. She got up and looked at the books, she couldn't look at him or she would lose her cool.

"I don't think it's strange for us to start dating other people" Ichigo replied. That answer really annoyed her.

"You wouldn't" Senna mumbled. Ichigo noticed this and realize Senna was here for a purpose but he had to get her out of his office, sitting here with her wasn't helping.

"Senna, if that's all, I have work now" He said and Senna lost her composure. "So now you are trying to get rid of me?"

"Senna, I have a lot of work to do" Ichigo repeated

"So you are going to sit and pretend you didn't bring Rukia to that party last night and completely disrespect me?" Senna snapped. And Ichgio realized where the conversation was going.

"How did me or Rukia disrespect you?" Ichigo defended

"Ichigo, tell me the truth, are you engaged to that woman?" Senna finally asked. Ichigo was completely thrown off but not too surprised. She would find out soon but he didn't want her to find out everything.

"Look Senna-"

"No bulshit, Ichigo, are you engaged to Rukia?" Ichigo sighed and looked at Senna.

"I am" as soon as he said that Senna could feel her heart hurting and tears threaten to come to her eyes. She looked away and Ichigo felt like the worst person.

"How long?" Senna asked as her voice became shaky.

"What?"

"Do act stupid Ichigo! You broke up with me, ended our engagement because you said you weren't ready to get married or tied down. AND SEVEN FUCKING MONTHS LATER YOU ARE ENGAGED TO MARRIED SOME OTHER BITCH!" Senna yelled.

Ichigo walked up to her and glared at her. "Don't you dare say things about someone you don't know!"

"Then why? Did you know her while we were together? Was I not good enough? Were you fucking that-"

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Ichigo blurted out. When Senna heard this, her eyes popped opened. She looked at Ichigo and felt her tears fall.

Ichigo didn't know why he blurted that out. It was the first thing he thought to say and he regretted it. Senna wasn't saying anything. He should have just been honest, now it was a huge mess and Senna would probably figure everything out.

"So you proposed to her because you got her pregnant" Ichigo didn't know what to say once Senna concluded that. He just looked at her trying to find the words to explain.

"I get it Ichigo, you always were the type to take responsibility for your actions, you had sex with her, got her pregnant and you felt it was the right thing to do. She didn't look far along, must be 2 or 3 months along." Senna said more to herself.

Ichigo could tell, Senna assumed Rukia was a fling that went wrong. Ichigo should have corrected her but he could see Senna was accepting it and Senna was using the story to cope.

"I know you want to do the right thing, but is this the best way? Marrying the chick?" Senna asked.

Ichigo was about to reply when a knock came at his door. The person didn't wait for a reply, Nel had walked in. She saw Senna with tears and a stressed out Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I have something extremely important to discuss." Nel lied. Ichigo nodded and looked to Senna.

"I'll go, I'm sorry of accusing you like that, I should have known not to say those things about you" Senna apologized. Senna picked up her purse on the guest chair. "I'll call you" She said before finally leaving. Nel watched her leave then walked into the office closing the door behind her.

Ichigo sighed and plopped down in his chair.

"Ichigo, what the hell just happened?" Nel asked walking up to his desk.

"Nel, I'm in deep shit!"

"Tell me what's wrong"

"No" Ichigo snapped.

"If you don't tell me, you know I will find out so just save yourself the trouble of me asking around" Nel replied.

"Whatever"

"I found out you were dating Rukia, I found about you breaking up with Senna, I found out about you buying a ring for Rukia, speaking of that did you propose?" Nel asked . It annoyed Ichigo how much Nel knew without him telling.

"Yes I proposed and she said yes" Ichigo admitted. Nel smiled brightly hearing that. She met Rukia a couple times and concluded that she was perfect for her brother.

"And? Tell me what's going on with Senna?"

"You wanna know Nel? OK! Rukia told me she's pregnant, Senna found out I am engaged to Rukia; I made her think I only proposed to Rukia because she is pregnant. She assumes Rukia was some girl I started sleeping with after we broke up."

Nel looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. She quickly digest what Ichigo just said. She wanted to get excited about Rukia's pregnancy but she could see that the Senna thing had to be resolved first.

"Ichigo, how the fuck did you end up in such a messed up situation?

"Nel,I don't even fucking know" He said running his hands thru his hair, he was frustrated.

"I mean, I love Rukia, she is the woman I want to be with but I'm scared if I tell her, I was engaged to someone else when we started dating it is going to mess up our future. She is carrying my kid Nel, MY KID! And it doesn't fucking help that her best friend is in town who I think has feelings for her." Ichigo spilled.

"First off, I love that you are telling me all this, I feel like you actually see me as your sister" Nel said smiling. Ichigo rolled his eyes and huffed. "But you seem to be in some deep shit, Ichigo, this can't be a functional relationship with this much drama."

"Don't talk to me about functional, your boyfriend is borderline insane" Ichigo retorted.

"What does this have to do with Nnorita and plus he is a bad boy with a heart of gold" Nel beamed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "The guy is crazy"

"BACK to the real problem with YOU" Nel said getting annoyed with her boyfriend bashing. "I think you need to talk to someone, not Tatsuki, Uryu or Chad!"

"Then who?"

"The man who save me, well you save me too, but he gave me a place to live" Nel blabbered

"My dad?"

"Yes, Papa Isshin gives great advice" Nel proclaimed. "He saved my life; just talking to him about my problems put me at ease."

Ichigo watched as smile grace Nel's lips. Nel admired Ichigo's father greatly.

A couple years ago, Keigo invited Ichigo and the guys to go to a strip club. That is where Ichigo met Nel. She was being man handled by a customer trying to have sex with her. She tried to make it clear she was just a dancer not a prostitute. When she refused, the man attempted to hit her. Ichigo stopped him and punched the man. This caused a riot, within the club and Ichigo and his friends were kicked out and Nel fired. Ichigo apologized to the girl who had a few bumps and bruises.

Ichigo brought her to the clinic where she met Ichigo's father, Isshin and his sisters Karin and Yuzu. Isshin and Ichigo spent the night getting to know this girl and the found out he was in nursing school, and that stripping job was her way to pay for it. She was sleeping in the dressing room at the club because she couldn't afford housing at her university.

Isshin decided Nel would work for him as his nurse at the clinic. Nel worked nights at a bar to pay for school and she got free meals and a place to live with Isshin. Senna wasn't happy with Ichigo's new found friend especially because Nel was so thankful for meeting Ichigo. Senna eventually accepted it. Ichigo helped Nel get a job at the hospital a few months after he began.

Ichigo would never admit it but he did see Nel as family. She was so nice and sweet and innocent. He felt the same need to protect her just like his little sisters.

"Okay, I'll go see him tonight" Ichigo said. Nel smiled at him and stood up.

"Looks like my work here is done, you should really tell me stuff more often"

"All you did was tell me to ask my dad for advice" Ichigo said. Nel stuck her tongue out and ran out his office. Ichigo gave a small smile and then looked at the picture of him and Rukia. He had to make sure she was happy and healthy. She was carrying his child, he was about to start the rest of his life with her. No way was he letting his past mess that up. He decided to go into his desk, take out the old picture of him and Senna and toss it in the garbage.

**End of Chapter 3**

**The Senna and Ichigo conversation was hard to write. I didn't know how to start. My brain was mush, so if you didn't like it I apologize. This chapter is meant to help you understand Rukia's past and her friendship with Renji**

**Okay so if you are confused. Renji thanks both Ichigo and Shuhei because from what Rukia had told him, they both helped her out since Renji couldn't. **

**Renji isn't in love with Rukia but he feels as if he owes her his life since she got him off the streets.**

**Senna thinks Ichigo slept with Rukia 2 or 3 months ago and Ichigo is just being a good guy by marrying her. WHICH IS NOT THE CASE lol**

**Nel is just Ichigo's friend, she is like his little sister, similar to the Renji and Rukia relationship**

**Preview for Chapter 4: (We see Isshin, Yuzu and Karin) (Rukia and Ichigo get into an argument about an sleeping situation) (Rukia bumps to her first love before Kaien)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Misunderstanding

**I'm not getting many reviews; does this mean you guys don't like the story?**

**Thank you for all who subscribed it means a lot.**

**Chapter 4: Misunderstanding**

Rukia and Renji walked off the city bus that had dropped them off in front of Karakura elementary. Renji had spent the whole work day at the gallery with Rukia, Shuhei, Yumichika and Rangiku. They reminisced about high school throughout the day and Renji got updated on things he had missed while he wasn't in Karakura.

Renji and Rukia were now on their way to go pick up Mamoru from school.

"I hate taking public transportation" Renji complained as they approached the school. "Why couldn't your fiancé pick us up?"

"I told you, that he let me know he was going to see his family, he doesn't seem them as often as he should, since he is always so busy with work or me and Mamoru." Rukia explained. Rukia had met Ichigo's family a few times. He never liked taking her there because Isshin was the nosiest man in the world. Rukia, however, loved Ichigo's family. She thought his dad was funny and his two sisters were great.

"Momma!" Mamoru's voice brought Rukia out of her thoughts and she smiled as her son ran to her from Momo.

Rukia smiled and picked up her son as he ran into her arms. "How was school today?" Rukia asked. "Hey Mamoru!" Renji greeted

"Good! Miss Hinamori let us draw our family" Mamoru replied. Rukia let Mamoru down, and he looked through his bookbag.

Momo walked up to Rukia and Renji. "Thank you Momo" Rukia said.

"Stop thanking me, I have to stay late every day, I don't mind having Mamoru stay with me, he gets most of his homework done that way." Momo insisted. "Plus the guy that I like came and saw me today"

Rukia smiled as she saw Momo blush. She didn't give much detail about the guy she was seeing but she said she has known him for a while but she isn't saying anything more about him because she didn't want to jinx it.

"Here Momma, look" Mamoru said holding up a paper to her. Rukia took the paper and smiled at the picture her son drew. It was a picture of Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Mamoru as rabbits. Rukia couldn't help but squeal at her son's "masterpiece".

She picked up her son cuddling him, praising him for his good work. Renji took the paper and gaped at the art work. "Since when am I a bunny" he mumbled.

#####

Ichigo walked up to the Kurosaki Clinic and knocked on the front door. This was the place he grew up. It was the main reason he was a doctor. He grew up watching his father, care for people and trying to save other people's lives.

The door opened to reveal a young woman with shoulder length sandy brown hair.

"Ichigo!" the woman said as she hugged Ichigo around his waist.

"Hey Yuzu!" Ichigo said smiling. There were only three women in his life right now that could genuinely make Ichigo smile. These women were Rukia Kuchiki and his two sisters, Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Hitsugaya, who recently eloped with her high school sweetheart.

"Oh Ichi, what are you doing here" Yuzu said as she pulled him into the clinic.

"Is it so wrong for me to visit my family every once in a while?" Ichigo asked sounding over happy. Yuzu eyed her brother as he smiled at her.

"Well" Yuzu said sounding a bit sad. She can always tell when Ichigo had something going on with him. "Karin is here too"

Yuzu and Ichigo entered the kitchen, and Ichigo spotted the dark haired woman sitting the kitchen counter. She had her black hair up in a ponytail and a scowl that could rival Ichigo's.

"Hey Karin" Ichigo greeted.

"Look, who decided to visit the family" Karin remarked.

"Don't you have a husband?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but he is working!" Karin defended. Ichigo and Karin's husband, Toshiro didn't get along to well, mainly because Toshiro and Karin got eloped in Tokyo and didn't tell anyone. Although they were together throughout high school and college, he didn't believe his little sister was ready to be married. Karin has tried to convince her family that they would be fine. Toshiro was offered an executive level position right out of college and Karin got a job as a gym teacher/ soccer coach.

Karin had always wanted to play soccer professionally, but she gave that up to be with Toshiro. That is the main reason, Ichigo was against the marriage but Karin insisted that Toshiro had nothing to do with her decision.

"Ichigo, you should stay for dinner, I'm making your favorite" Yuzu added.

"I thought you were making my favorite?" Karin asked pouting at her sister.

"Ichi doesn't visit as often, it's a reason to celebrate" Yuzu explained. Karin rolled her eyes and Ichigo stuck his tongue out.

"How's Rukia and Mamoru?" Yuzu asked trying to avoid a fight between brother and sister.

"Rukia is great, so is Mamoru" he answered then looked around.

"Where is dad?" Ichigo asked realizing the house was pretty quiet.

"He had to make a house call, he should be home soon" Yuzu answered. Ichigo nodded and Karin and Yuzu went back into a conversation they were having before Ichigo's arrival. Ichigo smiled as his sisters spoke. They both had grown to be beautiful young women. Yuzu lived at the clinic with Isshin. She was his nurse. She loved the clinic and Ichigo always knew she wouldn't want to leave. Karin lives with Toshiro and her grandmother. She is too old to live on her own so Toshiro and Karin moved into the home and when she passes away the couple keeps the home.

Ichigo was shook out his thoughts when he heard the creaking of the front door. His eyes widened. He looked to see if Yuzu and Karin heard. They were busy talking instead. Ichigo knew it was coming. He would now have to kill this man.

Ichigo waited for a little while then he felt a presence bolt towards him. Ichigo held out his arm with his hand balled up in a fist. In a split second, Isshin Kurosaki's face hit the fist of Ichigo's.

Isshin fell to the floor with a loud thud. Yuzu and Karin jumped in surprise to see their father on the floor and Ichigo's fist out.

"Good one Ichigo" Isshin said as he tried to nurse his nose.

"Old man, I should have killed you" Ichigo scoffed annoyed.

Isshin quickly got on his knees and began to pray, "Dear Masaki, our son wants me to join you in heaven"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Shut up!"

Isshin got up immediately and went to greet his daughters. "My girls still love me!"

"Love is a strong word dad" Karin said plainly. Isshin grabbed his chest in a dramatic attempt to seem heartbroken.

"Enough dad! You think I could speak to you?" Ichigo said. Karin and Yuzu eyed Ichigo as he said this. Isshin looked at the serious look in his son's eyes.

"Okay, let's talk in the family room" Isshin said happily. "We'll be back girls"

Yuzu and Karin watched as they left their sight. Yuzu and Karin gave a look of understanding. They were both slightly worried about their brother but they knew whatever it was, Isshin would be able to resolve it.

Ichigo and his father took a seat on the couch in the family room. Isshin got comfortable as he readied himself for the talk his son wanted to have.

"So son, what's on your mind?" Isshin asked. Ichigo looked up at his dad. He felt like a lost teen asking his dad for advice but it couldn't hurt.

"Look dad the only reason I came to you is because Nel told me I should" Ichigo started.

"Awww my daughter? How is Nel?" Isshin asked happily.

"She's fine, stay focused dad!"

"Sorry sorry! What's your dilemma son?" Isshin asked looking more serious now.

"I asked Rukia to marry be the other day" Ichigo confessed first. Isshin eyes glossed with tears and he sang in happiness. "Yes, Rukia will officially be my daughter and Mamoru will be my step-grandson"

Ichigo wanted to tell his father of Rukia's pregnancy, but that news he felt Rukia should tell with him.

"How many "daughters" do you have Old man?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Well, there is Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Nel, Senna, Tatsuki and Orihime. All great young women, and always so nice to me" Isshin said as he thought to himself. Ichigo got nervous hearing Senna's name. It was so nerve racking.

"Dad, you remember when I met Rukia right?" Ichigo said, he couldn't figure out a way to tell his father.

"Yes, you met her at Yoruichi's café."

"Well you remember when I had the whole dilemma with Rukia and Senna"

"Yes, you were catching feelings for Rukia while you were engaged to Senna" Isshin said, wondering why he was recalling these events.

"And you advised me to be honest with myself"

"Yes and to end one of the relationships so that you don't end up cheating" Isshin recited. He remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. Isshin could have easily said to pick Rukia since he could see his son smiling with Rukia but Ichigo had to decide on his own.

"Well, I need to be honest" Ichigo began; Isshin sighed as he figured Ichigo hadn't listen to the talk before. "I kissed Rukia right after that talk we had, then I had sex with Rukia a day before Senna arrived back in Japan from her 3-month long business trip"

Isshin sighed and looked at his son with disappointment. "How long did you string those two along?"

"I broke up with Senna as soon as I saw her"

"Did you tell her the truth?" Isshin asked

"No, l lied and said I wasn't ready to be married or tied down" Ichigo confessed feeling ashamed of himself.

"And Rukia doesn't know she was the other woman?" Ichigo nodded at the question. Isshin sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Ichigo, you don't have to be honest"

Ichigo's eyes widened at his father's comment. He was expecting to hear that he should be honest.

"Don't be honest? Dad, that isn't what I was expecting to hear" Ichigo said.

"Well if you expected to hear a specific answer then why ask me in the first place?" Isshin said seriously. "At the end of the day, both women will be hurt and may never forgive you if you tell them the truth but if that will ease your heart then so be it. But if both women can be blissfully happy not knowing the truth and you can live with it then why not?"

Ichigo wasn't expecting that answer at all. He didn't know if he should break up a happy relationship. Senna seemed somewhat satisfied with thinking Rukia was a baby's mother and Rukia was happy and in love with Ichigo. He felt as though things were fine just the way they were.

"Think about it son" Isshin said getting up from the couch. "I like Rukia, she is the perfect woman for you" Isshin added before he left to the kitchen. Ichigo laid back on the couch thinking of what he was going to do.

#####

"Correct answer" Rukia said to Mamoru as they sat at the dining room table in her apartment. Mamoru smiled as his mother helped him with the remainder of his homework.

Renji was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the three. Rukia really appreciated having Renji around. He had always taken care of her and Mamoru. She had to admit she missed it.

Rukia stood up and made her way into the kitchen where she sat on the counter and watched her best friend cook.

"You became much more domesticated Renji" Rukia joked, "Could this have to do with your new girlfriend?"

"Her name is Jackie and yeah I guess it does" Renji said smiling as he thought of his girl. Rukia had heard many good things about this Jackie girl. She was American and was studying fashion design in Tokyo.

"You love her?" Rukia asked as she noticed how happy Renji seemed.

"I just might" Renji said as a blush appeared on his face. Rukia could help but chuckle at the bashful Renji.

"I can't wait to meet her, I should come to Tokyo soon" Rukia said. Renji gave her a stern look. He knew Rukia didn't want go back, she would hate the chance of seeing her brother or having Kaien reject her son in person. She never wanted Mamoru to feel that kind of rejection from anyone.

"You know I saw Kaien last month" Renji said bring Rukia back to reality. Renji knew she was thinking about Kaien.

"Really? I spoke to him the other day, he was letting me know that he sent me money" Rukia informed him.

"Yeah, makes sense I heard he is a hot shot corporate lawyer. His wife works at the woman shelter as a psychologist.

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked quickly. Rukia had never met the woman but automatically hated her. She felt as if that woman was the reason Mamoru didn't have a father in his life.

"She has worked with the police station on a few domestic violence cases" Renji answered. Rukia nodded and turned to look at her son. She wished Kaien would have been more active. Mamoru was beginning to question why he doesn't have a dad. All he knew was he had someone called Uncle Renji and Mr. Ichigo.

"Kaien may have been a dickhead but he also gave you Mamoru." Renji added. Rukia smiled. Renji was right. Mamoru made everything worth it.

"Do you think Byakuya would shun him?" Rukia asked which caught Renji off guard. He hoped to avoid speaking of Byakuya Kuchiki. He still hadn't told Rukia about the police station visit.

"Byakuya isn't the most understanding, we ran away for a reason" Reni countered.

"I know, but I just want Mamoru to know who is family is." Rukia tried to reason. She knew Byakuya would be ashamed of her for having a baby out of wed lock but if he saw she was about to marry a doctor, he may not be as quick to judge.

"Rukia, Kaien and Byakuya are not the type of people Mamoru should meet right now, if they reject him, he will be devastated" Renji warned. "Don't go back there, not now"

"But what about Ukitake, he moved back to Tokyo or my grandfather, who was the only person to spend time with me, when I visited Tokyo in high school" Rukia said sadly. "They are important to me and I want Mamoru to know them."

"Rukia, stop being so damn stubborn!" Renji growled. Rukia rolled her eyes. She hated when Renji would do this. "When the time is right, you will come back to Tokyo. Don't push it!"

Rukia got annoyed but she knew he was right. Renji had always protected her, so she knew to trust his judgment.

"How long are you staying here" Rukia asked, she would rather change the subject than admit her best friend was right

"I have to leave tomorrow morning" Rukia was sadden to her that. She loved having Renji here and wished he could stay. She stood up from the countertop and went to Renji. She stood behind him and hugged him from behind. "I'll go with you to the airport before I go into work tomorrow." Renji was shocked by her actions but smiled. Rukia didn't want him to go. Renji was her big brother, he was the only piece of home she had.

"Okay" He said as he let her embrace him.

#####

The next day, was a nice day out in Karakura. Ichigo was driving his car on the road enjoying the scenery. He decided it was best to keep his real relationship with Rukia a secret from Senna and his previous engagement from Rukia.

Some wars were not worth fighting and some tears are not worth crying. He just wanted to move on.

Ichigo pulled up in front of Rukia's apartment building. He quickly made his way to the third floor where Rukia's apartment was located. He knocked on the door loudly, knowing she may be sleeping.

He waited for a while before he heard shuffling. The door opened to reveal, Rukia in a white tee and boy shorts.

"Ichigo" Rukia yawned. "My alarm goes off in five minutes, you couldn't have knocked then"

Ichigo smirked and kissed his fiancé on the head. "Stop being lazy! I came so I can take Mamoru to school and you to work."

Rukia rubbed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to feel more alert and awake. "Thanks, but Renji has to go to the airport, he is leaving today. Yumichika said I could be late" Rukia said as she walked into the kitchen.

Ichigo had almost forgotten about the red head male. Ichigo looked around the apartment; he didn't see Renji on the couch or anywhere in sight. Ichigo was about to ask where the man was when Rukia's bedroom door opened.

A shirtless Renji walked out of her bedroom yawning. He looked at Ichigo whose eyes showed a look of surprise. "Morning Ichigo" He said as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Angry was an understatement to how Ichigo was feeling. Ichigo walked into the kitchen and walked right up to Rukia.

"Rukia, why the fuck is Renji coming out of your room?" He growled. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and saw the anger in his eyes. She was scared of him; she had never seen him look like this.

"He slept there" Rukia answered confused. Why was he so upset?

Ichigo could feel himself losing control on his temper. How could Rukia sound so calm about having another man in her room?

"You shared a bed?" Ichigo asked. Rukia could see now why he was upset. Did he think she had sex with Renji?

"Yes Ichigo, and also with Mamoru, in between us!" Rukia answered getting angry. How dare he accuse her?

"That doesn't fucking matter Rukia, you shared a bed with another man, while you are engaged to me. You obviously don't respect that fact that I'm with you" Ichigo argued.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is Renji, my best friend. Me and him are just friends Ichigo!"

"Well your friend could have slept on the couch like last time"

"He slept on the couch because you stayed the night. I felt bad so I told him to share the bed with me and Mamoru." Rukia defended. She couldn't believe how jealous Ichigo was acting.

"Real fucking convenient." Ichigo spat then walked away. Rukia called after him as he headed for the door. Rukia went to grab his arm and he pulled away. Ichigo stormed out the apartment and slammed the door. Rukia looked at the door in amazement. "What just happened?" Rukia asked herself as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

#####

"FLIGHT 365 TO TOKYO IS NOW BOARDING" a feminine voice said on the loud speaker at Karakura Airport.

Rukia smiled sadly as she heard this. She turned to see Renji and Mamoru in an embrace.

"Come back and visit soon Uncle Renji" Mamoru said as he pulled away.

"I will, Mamoru, I promise" Renji said as he ruffled the little boy's hair. Renji looked at his friend who had tears in her eyes. Renji smiled as he approached Rukia and pulled her into a hug. He hated to leave her, especially since, Rukia told him about the fight this morning with Ichigo.

"Please have a safe flight" Rukia said into his chest as she tried to wipe her tears.

"When you leave here and take Mamoru to school, go talk to Ichigo" Renji said. Rukia pulled away and looked at Renji. He smiled at her.

"I don't know, he was so upset and he looked at me as if I betrayed him" Rukia cried.

"But it's because he loves you, I mean I think I would flip if I saw Jackie sleeping in the same bed as another man" Renji reminded her. Rukia never thought about it like that. She knew what her relationship with Renji was like but Ichigo just met Renji, she couldn't expect Ichigo to trust Renji after only 48 hours.

"Okay I'll go and see him" Rukia said as she finally stopped the tears. Renji smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll call you after my flight lands" Renji said as he picked up his duffle.

"Okay" Rukia said. He waved and both Rukia and Mamoru waved back. Renji was right, she would have to make things right.

#####

Rukia walked up to the nurse station for the fourth floor of Karakura hospital. Rukia had left the airport and took Mamoru to school. She was now at Ichigo's job, hoping to speak to him.

Rukia had reached the station and noticed a nurse with her back to her. The woman had blue-green hair. Rukia wondered if she was Ichigo's good friend.

"Nel?" Rukia called out. Nel spun around at the sound of her name and her eyes beamed with happiness when she saw Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Nel said as she jumped over the desk and hugged Rukia. Rukia was taken by surprise by the embrace.

"Hello Nel" Rukia said as she tried to breathe during the hug. Nel pulled away and gave Rukia a good look up and down.

"Wow Rukia its been a couple of months since you visited the hospital or seen me! Ichigo says he knocked you up, but you still look so good. This must be the early part of the pregnancy. I bet your son is happy to get a little brother or sister. Hopefully the baby doesn't inherit Ichigo's frown and another thing-"

"Nel" Rukia cut in, "I would love to stay and chat but I need to see Ichigo and then head to work"

"Oh my, I'm sorry Rukia, I'm just excited " Nel answered. "Ichigo is with a patient but he should be done soon. Just go into his office and wait"

Rukia nodded, thanked Nel and walked to the door. Rukia had only met Nel a few times but the woman is just a saint. When Ichigo told Rukia about how he met Nel, she began to wonder if Ichigo just liked to save damsels in distress. Rukia couldn't lie, she was jealous of how close Nel was to Ichigo but she realized Nel saw Ichigo as her big brother. They shared a similar relationship to Renji and Rukia.

Rukia opened the door to Ichigo's office and stepped in. She hadn't been here in a while. Last time she came she thought her son had a fever.

Rukia looked around the office and notice most things where the same expect for the couch and come pictures on his desk. Rukia walked to his desk and smiled as she saw a picture of her with Ichigo. She was glad to see that he wanted to look at her picture all the time. The second picture has his whole family. Rukia laughed at the goofy grin on Isshin's face. The third picture almost had Rukia in tears. It was a picture of Ichigo and Mamoru together.

Ichigo truly treated Mamoru as if he was his own. Rukia couldn't have asked for someone better. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. Rukia stepped back and hit the small trash can in the office. The contents came out and Rukia quickly tried to clean.

As she picked the trash up, a picture caught her eye. In the trash was a picture of Ichigo sitting down with a smirk on his face but a woman with her arms around his neck, smiling. Rukia realized the woman looked familiar. She recalled the woman from the housewarming party.

"Senna" Rukia said out loud. Rukia didn't know why but she felt jealous. The picture looked really romantic and Rukia couldn't help but feel annoyed. The woman may have had feelings for Ichigo.

Rukia was taken out of her train of thought when she heard Ichigo's voice on the other side of the door. Rukia quickly picked up all the trash and placed the picture in the trash can. Rukia stood up by the desk as she heard Ichigo open the door.

"Nel, can you please get a hospital room ready for my next patient" He called out as he walked in. Nel yelled "Yes Captain" and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Ichigo stopped in shock when he saw Rukia standing by his desk.

"Hey" Rukia said just above a whisper. Ichigo looked at Rukia, she looked so sad. He almost forgot he was mad at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he walked past her and sat at his desk, "I thought you were taking your friend to the airport then going to work"

Rukia turned to face him. "I did, but I couldn't leave things the way they ended this morning" Rukia said. She knew he was still upset.

"What else is there to say, you don't get it"

"Get what Ichigo? I get it! I shared a bed with Renji, but he is just a friend and nothing happened!"

"So if I shared a bed with Nel, how the fuck would you feel?" Ichigo asked. He really hated how angry he was but he couldn't help it. His feelings for her made his anger that much more intense.

Rukia found that question hard to answer. She trusted Ichigo. She believed that Nel was like his sister but what if something happened. When Rukia didn't answer, Ichigo spoke again.

"I don't know Renji, I don't know if I can really say he is just your friend but the things he has done for you, I feel as if he had to have loved you at some point."

Rukia never thought about that. "When me and Renji lived in Kyoto, we lived in a one bedroom flat. We shared a full size bed for four years because we had been living paycheck to paycheck. His check paid for the rent, and my check paid for food and little clothing. In those four years we have never kissed or had sex. Yes, He has seen me naked but we never ever were intimate" Rukia explained.

Ichigo could tell this woman wasn't lying to him but just because Rukia didn't love Renji doesn't mean Renji doesn't love her. But He had to think about it. He would help Nel anyway possible and he had no romantic feelings for Nel.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you" Rukia said as she started tearing. Ichigo shook his head and grabbed her to pull into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I should trust you Rukia, and I do" Ichigo said as he wiped the tears from her face. Ichigo realized that he could trust Rukia, even if he could trust anyone else.

"I love you,Ichigo," Rukia said smiling up at him. Ichigo smirked and kissed his fiancé passionately. Rukia wrapped her arms around him as their kiss became deeper.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia from under her butt and kissed her fiercely as he put her on his desk. Ichigo quickly removed Rukia's top and began kissing her neck.

"Wait!" Rukia said pushing him away. She knew this was going to lead to sex. "What about you appointments?"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he realized he was still at work. He picked up his office phone and dialed 4.

Nel answered happily. "Push back all my appointments for an hour" Ichigo requested before hanging up and going right back to making love to his fiancé.

#####

"Where is Rukia?" Yumichika complained. He stood behind the front desk, while Shuhei sat down reading a newspaper.

"She told you she had to take Renji to the airport, plus the gallery isn't busy, only those two guys are here"

"Yes, and Rangiku seems to have a hard time talking to them" Yumichika said looking over to the poor woman who was trying to sell a piece of art to the two men, both wearing simple clothing.

Rukia walked in as Yumichika was about to ask for her again. Yumichika and Shuhei noticed the woman was glowing.

"Good Morning everyone" Rukia said smiling! Yumichika raised his eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were taking Renji to the airport" Yumichika questioned

"I did" Rukia said with the smile stuck to her face.

"Did you have sex with Renji, because you definitely have that after sex glow." Yumichika said. Rukia was shocked by the accusation.

"I have a fiancé, remember?" Rukia snapped showing her ring. Shuhei knew she had just seen Ichigo.

"Well ma'am if you missed more work to have sex with Ichigo, I'm cutting your pay" Yumichika snapped. Rukia laughed. "I'm sorry, boss"

Shuhei found it hard to look at Rukia. He loved her, he really did and Renji told him to let her go but he couldn't. He got up and quietly retreated to the storage room.

"Well can you put your stuff away and help Rangiku" Yumichika said pointing his thumb to the blonde woman. Rukia noticed Rangiku trying to talk to a couple guys, she looked nervous.

Rukia put her jacket and purse behind the desk as Yumichika called Rangiku over. Rangiku looked relieved to hear her name. She excused herself and quickly walked over to the front desk.

"Thank God!" Rangiku said, as if she was holding her breath.

"Are they that bad?" Rukia asked.

"Well the guy with the blue hair actually spoke to me and was staring at my chest" Rangiku said fondling her boobs. "I wore my best shirt today"

"The guy with the black hair is the one who was interested in buying something but he won't speak to me. He just looks at me then looks back at the art. Weirdo"

Rukia looked at the men, whose backs were turned to her. "I'll try" Rukia said as got ready to approach the men.

"Oh Rukia!" Rangiku said stopping her. Rukia turned to look at Rangiku. "Their names are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

Rukia's eyes widened at the names she heard. It couldn't be the two men she was thinking of. She turned to the men and noticed the hair colors. Could it be?

Rukia slowly walked over to the two men in front of her. She began to get a good look at the man with blue hair. He was tall, with a handsome face and blue eyes. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. She knew him.

The blue haired man turned around when he noticed a woman looking at him. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" He said with uncertainty. The black haired man turned and faced Rukia once his friend said her name. He had a handsome face but he was leaner and had green eyes and really pale white skin. His eyes flashed an emotion that Rukia couldn't describe.

"It's really you guys" Rukia said feeling herself getting sad looking at them. "Grimmjow" Rukia said looking at the blue haired male, she looked the black haired male and she flashed a small smile "and Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were at a loss for words, they hadn't seen this girl in over five years. Ulquiorra just stared at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Rukia, I can't believe it's you" Grimmjow said, "You're boobs got bigger I think, but a baby will do that to you"

Rukia gave him a disapproving look, "Just as perverted as I remember" Grimmjow shrugged.

"That lady over there had huge tits too" Grimmjow said referring to Rangiku.

"Will you stop that!" Rukia demanded as she let out a laugh. She had to admit she missed Grimmjow. He was a womanizer and a rude but he was still an old friend.

"She is my coworker!"

"You work here? Makes sense, you love that artsy shit"

Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra had yet to say anything. He knew what was running through his friend's mind. He lightly elbowed his friend. "Why are you acting so shy?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "I am not being shy idiot. You just don't know when to shut your mouth"

Rukia let out a laugh when Ulquiorra said this. They hadn't changed since she met them her freshman year of Tokyo University.

"Whatever" Grimmjow mumbled as he looked at Rukia. "So what happened to you? You never came back once you told us you were pregnant. "

"I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't want Byakuya to find me. I didn't tell anyone where I was going"

"Still hiding from your big bad brother?" Grimmjow snickered.

"Yes, I'm not ready for him to meet Mamoru" Rukia confessed sadly. Grimmjow was shocked he figured Mamoru was her child.

"Mamoru? You had a boy huh?"

"Oh yes! Maybe you guys could meet my son" Rukia said happily. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she pulled it back with her hand. Ulquiorra quickly caught sight of her hand and never took his eyes away.

"I wish but we actually have to return to Tokyo our flight leaves in two hours, we are in Karakura on business."

"Well well, look at you guys" Rukia said smiling proudly. That's when Rukia noticed Ulquiorra staring at her hand. Grimmjow noticed shortly after and wondered what Ulquiorra was so intrigued by. Grimmjow realized what Ulquiorra had his eye on.

"Nice ring, Rukia" Grimmjow commented. Rukia realized she had her ring on. She held her hand up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm engaged" Rukia smiled.

"Couldn't be to Kaien" Grimmjow joked. Rukia glared at him and rolled her eyes. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is a doctor"

"Nice Catch" Grimmjow said, "Right Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew he was annoying his friend. Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra was probably not happy at all seeing Rukia engaged.

"We should get going" Ulquiorra said. Rukia felt sad hearing this. She missed her friends and she was hoping she could catch up a little more.

"Take down my number please" Rukia said grabbing Ulquiorra hand. Ulquiorra could feel electricity running through his body with Rukia's touch. He wouldn't say it but his heart screamed how much he missed her touch. Ulquiorra nodded. He took out his phone and handed it to Rukia. She quickly put her number in his phone.

"It was good seeing you Rukia, maybe we can hang out next time" Grimmjow said.

"Or you can come to Tokyo" Ulquiorra said. This surprised both Grimmjow and Rukia.

"When the time is right, I'll come" Rukia said smiling. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra bid her farewell and made their way out the gallery. Grimmjow winked at Rangiku who blushed.

As they waited for the elevator to come Grimmjow looked at his friend. "You couldn't still be in love with her can you?

"Shut your mouth idiot" Ulquiorra snapped.

Rukia walked over to the desk and stood next to Rangiku still amazed that she saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Rukia did you know those guys?" Rangiku asked, she noticed how happy Rukia seemed to be.

"Yeah, I went to college with them," Rukia started. "I haven't seen them since I dropped out of school because I was pregnant with Mamoru.

"Did they know?"

"About my pregnancy, yes, if I didn't tell them they would have wondered where I ran off to and tell my brother to find me"

"I'm shocked Byakuya doesn't look for you anyway"

"I'm sure he does but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow knew me better than my brother or the other people I went to college with minus Renji, they could really help Byakuya find me easier. They were really good friends, well Grimmjow was."

"And Ulquiorra?" Rangiku inquired. Rukia smiled sadly. "Well, Ulquiorra was more than just a friend" Rukia said blushing. Rangiku raised her eyebrow.

"He was the first man I ever had sex with"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Yay! Done with Chapter 4!**

**So the Rukia drama is coming back. Ichigo's drama will come back at a later time but for the next seven or eight chapters Rukia is the center of attention.**

**You will learn more about Ulquiorra and Rukia's history in later chapters.**

**Isshin's advice seems kind of weird but that there is a method to my madness.**

**Preview of Chapter 5: (Rukia gets some troubling news)(Rukia and Mamoru spend time with Ichigo's family)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I really need the feedback!**


	5. Family Gathering

**Sorry for the long wait. School has taken over all my time!**

**Chapter 5: Family Gathering!**

"Thank you for coming in, hope to see you again!" Rukia said smiling brightly at a very rich customer from behind the front desk of the art gallery . The customer nodded and took his exit out the gallery.

Yumichika quickly ran to Rukia "Great job, Rukia that was a 5,000 American dollars sale! You're amazing!" Yumichika said happily. Yumichika never really complimented people unless it benefitted him.

"That was a great sale Rukia" Rangiku added as she joined the conversation. "You are a natural salesperson"

"You could take some lessons" Yumichika mumbled. Rangiku rolled her eyes at her boss then looked back at her friend.

"You really have a way with customers"

"I don't think that's it. I just love the art here; I think customers can tell by the way I talk about each piece"

"Only thing I can naturally sell is a picture of myself," Rangiku said as she posed. Rukia smiled as Yumichika pretend to gag!

Shuhei watched the trio curiously; they had too much time on their hands. He found himself staring at Rukia. Renji's words still ringing in his ear. Was Rukia really a lost cause? Shuhei began to think about Ichigo and it got him upset. He hated the man; he had since Rukia confessed to loving Ichigo. He remembered when she first told him she was pregnant. She was so scared Ichigo would leave her like Kaien did. But no, he is now engaged to marry her. Shuhei sighed; it may be time to give up.

Shuhei was brought out his thoughts by the sound of the gallery phone ringing in front of him; he looked over to the chatty trio who didn't seem to notice the incoming call.

Shuhei sighed and answered the phone. "Thank you for calling 'Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder' Art Gallery, who is speaking?"

"Hey Shuhei, its Renji" Renji greeted

"Hey Renji, You got back to Tokyo safely?"

"Yeah thanks I did, wish I could have hung out a bit longer"

"Its cool, maybe next time, so what's up?"

"I actually need to speak to Rukia, its important" Renji said seriously. Shuhei could sense the urgency in his voice and quickly called out for Rukia.

Rukia turned to see Shuhei waving the phone. She wondered who would be calling her at work. Maybe it was Momo, calling about Mamoru in school.

Rukia quickly ran over and took the phone from Shuhei.

"Rukia speaking"

"Hey Rukia, it me" Renji answered. Rukia was happy to her friend's voice then her smile became a quick frown.

"You idiot, why didn't you call when your plane landed yesterday!" Rukia yelled.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Jackie picked me up from the airport, I forgot"

"Excuses!"

"Be happy I'm calling your little self now" Renji snapped

"Whatever" Rukia said, she then realized that he called her at work. "How did you get this number?"

"I'm the police, I have lots of information I can get my hands on."

"Well , I'm glad your back, did you enjoy your flight?" Rukia said sweetly. She was switched if she knew the argument was pointless

"I did Rukia but I called you for an important reason"

"What is it?"

"Byakuya just left my office"

"My brother?" Rukia questioned worried. "Does he know, or did you tell him where I'm-"

"I would never tell him if you didn't tell me to Rukia, but I think he knows that I know where you are."

"Why do you say that?"

"He told me something, I believe he wanted me to relay the message to you"

"What did he say" Rukia asked growing more nervous.

"Your grandfather is in the hospital," Once Renji said that Rukia's heart dropped. "He was admitted yesterday"

"He had a heart attack" Renji continued. Rukia couldn't say anything; the worst was going thru her mind. Her heart was hurting and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Is he okay" Rukia managed to say.

"He is fine from what Byakuya told me, he will be staying there for a while under Byakuya's orders because he wants them to run more tests on him. You know he is pretty old."

Rukia didn't say much as Renji talked. All she was thinking about the possibility of losing her grandfather. When Byakuya used to fly Rukia from Karakura to Tokyo during her school days, Byakuya never spent time with her. He was constantly busy. Ginrei Kuchiki, her grandfather, used to spend time with her. He was much like Byakuya but he felt family was the most important so he always spent time with Rukia.

She began to feel terrible. It had been over five years since she saw him. She left so Byakuya would never know and left behind her family in Tokyo. Her grandfather has always made her feel welcome. And what had she done, ran away and never tried to contact him once. Rukia couldn't believe how selfish she was.

Rukia had decided, she had to make things right. Stop being afraid of her brother. She was about to marry a great doctor. His opinion about her choices in the past can no longer be valid. She was going to have to see her grandfather and face Byakuya.

"Renji," Rukia said, not realizing he was talking more and more about his meeting with Byakuya. Renji paused when he heard her say his name. Once Rukia realize she could speak she uttered 4 words that scared her a bit. "I'm coming to Tokyo"

#####

Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru walked into Rukia's apartment. Ichigo had picked up Rukia and Mamoru once work and school were over and took them to a nice diner.

Mamoru skipped happily to the TV and found the remote so he could quickly enjoy the cartoons on TV.

Rukia who hadn't finished her food but took a container to go, was ready to put it away in the fridge. Ichigo simply watched her. Something had been bothering her thru dinner but she never said anything. Even when he asked she waved it off.

Rukia closed the fridge and leaned against the counter, feeling her emotions weigh on her. She was shook out of her daze when she felt a hand touch her stomach. She looked to see Ichigo looking at her lovingly.

"I don't think I ever told you how much I love you" Ichigo suddenly said, making Rukia melt right there. Rukia tears somehow just flowed down her cheeks.

"Sorry, its hormones" Rukia said trying to wipe her tears. Ichigo took her hands and bent down to kiss her lips.

"Tell me" he whispered against her lips and she felt safer just being with him. She loved that about Ichigo. The sense of security made it so great to be around him.

"I want to ask you to do something for me, and before you give me an answer, I understand if you say you can't do it!"

"Rukia, just tell me" Ichigo said seriously.

"Renji called me today" Rukia began, "My grandfather is in the hospital"

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked sympathetically

"Yeah, Renji said he is fine but I'm not" Rukia confessed, more tears were flowing as she spoke. "I haven't seen him since I decided to run away. He could have died without me seeing him at least once more. He could have died and thought that I didn't love him enough to contact him. I don't want that. I want to see him Ichigo"

Ichigo pulled his fiancé close to him and held her tightly. "You want to go back, don't you?"

Rukia didn't want to answer that question, not like that. "I want to go but I want to bring you and Mamoru with me"

Ichigo looked at her surprised. Go to Tokyo with her? He wondered if Rukia was thinking clearly. He heard many things about Byakuya and he knew the man would probably hate his guts. Plus Rukia would bring her son to meet his family, a family that she ran away from because he was going to be born.

"Rukia, I think you should go by yourself." He answered. Rukia was shocked by this "This is an emotional time for you, having Mamoru being there and something bad happens with Byakuya then you may go under stress and it will hurt the baby"

"That's why you will be with me" Rukia explained. "Ichigo, I need you to come with me, to face him. I need you there when I see my grandfather and possibly see Byakuya. Ichigo you don't understand how your touch alone calms me down."

Ichigo never realized the effect he had on the woman in front of him. He knew Renji would be there in Tokyo but she still wanted him there with her. He began to realize he was jealous of Renji for no reason. Ichigo was the only man who could calm her and comfort her when she was feeling terrible.

"Ok" Ichigo said simply.

"Ok?" Rukia repeated.

"Ok, I'll go with you"

Rukia smiled widely and pulled her fiancé in for a passionate kiss. Rukia felt elated at hearing Ichigo's response. Ichigo pulled away a bit and looked at her seriously.

"When would we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. "

"Plane?"

"Yes!"

"How long would we be there?"

"3 or 4 days" Rukia answered.

"Okay fine but we have to do something tomorrow" Ichigo requested. Rukia looked at him wondering what else she would have to do.

"We have to spend the night at my family clinic"

Rukia was shocked by this request. She loved Ichigo's family but she knew he never went unless forced to.

"We should tell my family you're pregnant" Ichigo stated. "They already know we are engaged."

"Okay, I would love to see them, Mamoru loves your father" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo fake laughed and kissed Rukia's head.

"Guess, we are going to Tokyo" Ichigo whispered.

#####

**Next Day**

"Rukia, have fun, do lots of shopping!" Rangiku said sadly as she hugged Rukia goodbye. Rangiku was hugging the woman by the door of the gallery. Shuhei and Yumichika watched Rangiku act over emotional.

"She is going to see her grandfather in the hospital Rangiku, how can she have fun" Yumichika snapped. He waved to Rukia and returned to attend a couple looking at a painting.

Shuhei walked up to Rukia and ruffled her hair, "Have a good trip, call me when you get to Tokyo" he said. Rukia swatted away his hand in annoyance.

Rangiku eyed the two and couldn't help but be annoyed at Rukia for not noticing Shuhei's feelings.

"I will" Rukia said before her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out her purse and Ichigo's name was on the screen.

"Hey Ichigo" Rukia answered. Shuhei and Rangiku watched her on the phone. She was about to leave for Tokyo tomorrow. She was about to reunite with people she hadn't seen in over five years. They were both worried about Rukia but they knew this time would come, they just wished Rukia could have done this in a less delicate condition.

"I'll be right down" Rukia said before hanging up. Rukia quickly took her jacket and her purse. "Ichigo is downstairs" she announced

"Rukia," Shuhei said as Rukia readied herself to leave, she turned to the man who called out for her and was surprised to see the sad look on his face. "Take care of yourself Rukia"

Rukia looked at him smiling. Shuhei was always so worried about her. "Thank you Shuhei" Rukia said as she hugged him. Rangiku could feel her heart aching watching them.

Rukia waved goodbye to everyone and rushed out the door. Shuhei watched the woman he loved run out the door while Rangiku watched the man she loved give his heart to someone who didn't want it.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Rangiku asked out loud. She meant to think it but she was happy she finally said something.

"Rangiku, you don't know anything" Shuhei simply said without looking back.

"Do you even think I'm beautiful?" Rangiku asked. She had confessed to him a few weeks ago but he ever gave her an answer.

"Of course I do, but it's more than that" He said. He turned to look at Rangiku. He was attracted to Rangiku but he would be lying to her if he said he could love her.

"Spend the night with me tonight" Rangiku said boldly. Shuhei looked at wide eyed. Did she just ask him to sleep with her?

"Having sex will not help the situation" Shuhei said walking past her. Rangiku looked down disappointed. She knew she was being stupid for asking him that but she wanted him to give up on Rukia. She didn't care if they ended up together; she just wished he would realize that Ichigo and Rukia were meant to be together.

#####

Ichigo pulled up to the driveway of the Kurosaki clinic. He had Rukia and Mamoru in the car with him. Ichigo picked up Rukia from work, then they stopped at her home to get her luggage, they picked up Mamoru from school, stopped at Ichigo's apartment so he could get his luggage and now they were at the clinic.

Tomorrow morning they would be heading to Tokyo and Rukia would be reunited with her family and they would be introduced to Ichigo and Mamoru

Rukia smiled looking at Ichigo's family home. She loved Ichigo's family; they were all loving, welcoming and understanding people.

She climbed out the car and so did Mamoru. "Mr. Ichigo, this is your old house!" Mamoru pointed.

Ichigo smiled as he began to remove the luggage. "Yup, we are spending the night" Mamoru's smile widened hearing this.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called as she ran out the clinic. She spotted Rukia and smiled brightly. "Oh Rukia, it's been a while" Yuzu pulled her future sister-in-law into a hug. "Yes it has" Rukia agreed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, Rukia spent time with his family about 2 times and the last time was 2 months ago. He tried to avoid his father when he could.

"Oh wow Mamoru" Yuzu said bending down to greet the little boy, "You look bigger and stronger"

He smiled happily and jumped to give Yuzu a hug. Yuzu picked up the boy, who seemed to love the attention. "Let's sneak a couple cookies in before dinner" Yuzu whispered to the boy. He clapped in excitement. "TO THE KITCHEN" He proclaimed. Yuzu laughed as she brought the young boy inside.

Rukia watched the whole scene with happiness. She was glad she was marrying into a family that loved hers. Rukia went to help Ichigo with the luggage and they made their way inside the clinic.

The first thing they see is Isshin tossing Mamoru in the air and catching him. "Mamoru, you're flying" he joked. Rukia's heart began to swell with happiness, seeing her future father in law and her son happily interacting.

"Dad, you could have helped with the luggage." Ichigo said annoyed. Isshin stopped and put Mamoru down.

"I was going to surprise attack you but Mamoru distracted me with his cute chubby cheeks" Isshin said hugging poor Mamoru. "Plus you are going to Tokyo in the morning , should have left the stuff in the car"

"Idiot, we are spending the night here, we need some of our luggage" Ichigo said pointing to Rukia.

"MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW, HOW ARE YOU" Isshin yelled as he stopped the hug with Mamoru and went to embrace Rukia.

He lifted her up in a huge bone crushing hug. "You look beautiful as ever my darling"

"PUT HER DOWN GOAT FACE" Ichigo said punching his father. Isshin quickly released Rukia and rubbed his aching face.

"Masaki, we raised such a violent man, he is jealous of the attention I give to my new daughter" Isshin cried out.

Rukia felt weird hearing the name of Ichigo's mother. He never talked about it. Even though Rukia opened up to him about her sister, Kaien, and Byakuya, he never said anything about his mother expect that she died when he was nine.

"What is with all the screaming" a new voice said. Karin had come to the door to see her father being over dramatic.

"Dad, you are way too old to be acting like this" Karin yelled annoyed giving him a good punch to the stomach. Isshin fell over in pain. Karin smirked and turned to Rukia, "Hey Rukia, nice to see my idiot brother bringing you around"

Ichigo glared at Karin as she spoke. "Well you know how your bother is" Rukia said. She loved Yuzu and Karin. They were opposites but she got along with both of them well.

"Don't you have a 'husband' to bother?" Ichigo mumbled annoyed.

"Toshiro is here, he is helping us in the kitchen" Karin said. Rukia got excited and worried hearing Toshiro was here. From Ichigo, she heard not so great things but she understood that Ichigo was very protective of his baby sister. From the few times she spoke to Karin, Toshiro seemed like a great guy. She really loved him and didn't regret marrying him so young. He was her first and she prayed he would be her last.

Rukia and Ichigo followed Karin into the kitchen, while Isshin and Mamoru snuck off to the family room where chocolate chip cookies awaited them.

Rukia walked in a noticed the young man with white hair and greenish eyes. He was handsome, in a boyish way.

"Toshiro, this is Rukia, my brother's girlfriend" Karin said. Toshiro looked up at Karin and then saw Rukia. He looked up and gave a small smile. Rukia could sense something mysterious about Toshiro but she didn't miss the way Toshiro looked at Karin. His eyes soften when he looked at her.

"Nice to meet you, I didn't know Ichigo, could date more than one pretty girl" Toshiro said plainly. Rukia wondered what other woman Ichigo dated that met his family while Ichigo hoped Toshiro didn't mention Senna's name.

"She isn't just his girlfriend" Yuzu said joining the conversation. She was chopping onions by the sink. "Dad told us you proposed" Yuzu squealed.

Rukia wasn't surprised that his family knew. And from seeing how excited Yuzu and Isshin are to have her around, she was happy to see it.

"Glad you waited to tell them" Rukia joked lightly elbowing Ichigo. "Still waiting" He whispered. Rukia was confused then realized he had yet to tell them of the pregnancy.

"I'm making all of Ichigo's favorites today! I hope you enjoy the food Rukia" Yuzu said as she brought out a huge iron pot from under the sink.

"You made Ichigo's favorites the other day!" Karin complained

"Get over it Karin" Ichigo teased.

"Anything you make I will enjoy" Rukia assured. "Please what can I do to help?"

Yuzu shook her head immediately. "Oh no, Rukia please, just sit, I will be fine"

"Nonsense! Give me a knife and some onions" Rukia yelped. Ichigo looked at her like she was mad. Yuzu gave in and gave Rukia instructions. Karin and Toshiro joined them, while Ichigo decided to bring their luggage upstairs.

When Ichigo reached his room, he dragged the luggage to corner and took a good look at his old room. He had a full size bed, desk with a chair, a decent size closet and one huge window. He loved this room. He grew up here.

He looked around and found a picture on his desk. His family had cleaned up his room not too long ago and said they found a few pictures. He picked up the picture and a smile spread across his face. It was a picture at his graduation. In the picture were Ichigo, Senna, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuro. They were all gathered around and Ichigo had Keigo in a headlock, while everyone in the picture laughed.

He remembered how much fun that day was. He remembered that was the day Senna said she was in love with him. Senna and Ichigo had dated the whole senior year. They were the IT couple. Senna had been in love with Ichigo since the day they became official but it took her the day of graduation to finally say "I love you". Ichigo didn't finally say it back until they were both in college.

Ichigo realized he was never in love with Senna. He cared about her and loved her as his best friend. She was one of the few people he could talk to. She was always there for him and she expressed how much she loved him. He began to think that maybe his idea of love was tainted and that he should be with Senna. That thought went out the window when he met and fell head over heels in love with Rukia.

Ichigo put the picture down. He hoped his past wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. Rukia, Mamoru and his unborn child was his future. He had to remain focused on them.

#####

"DINNER IS SERVED" Yuzu announced as she set the basket of bread rolls. Everyone took a seat at the dining table. Rukia and Yuzu sat side by side; Karin and Toshiro sat opposite of them but side by side each other. Ichigo sat at the end of the table and Isshin sat at the other end.

Yuzu began to pass the food around and everyone took their portions.

Rukia noticed her son wasn't there.

"Where is Mamoru?" Rukia asked. Isshin laughed, "Me and the kid tired ourselves out. He fell asleep and is out like a light on the couch."

Rukia smiled at this. She was happy to see how natural it felt to be with Ichigo's family. Mamoru loved being there, he was never shy when it came to Isshin.

"He seems to really love it here" Rukia said as she took a bite into her food. "The food is great Yuzu"

"You guys helped too" Yuzu said blushing.

"Are you excited for Tokyo?" Isshin asked Rukia.

"I am, I missed it there. I'm just nervous to see my family." Rukia said looking down at her food. She was more nervous to see Byakuya.

"Why?" Yuzu asked curiously

" I haven't spoken to my family in years" Rukia confessed. She realized Yuzu and Karin didn't know much about her past. She was sure Isshin knew. Ichigo had a hard time keeping anything from his father.

"Why go back now?" Karin asked.

"My grandfather is sick, I think is time for me to go see him and help him get better" Rukia said sadly. Toshiro eyed the woman speaking, where did he know her from?

"Rukia" Toshiro called out. This kind of surprised everyone at the table since he was never the person to speak unless being addressed first. "Did you go to school in Karakura?"

Rukia was surprised by the sudden change of subject but didn't mind it.

"Yes I did actually. I went to Seireitei Academy"

"Really? I did too" Toshiro said. He knew he recognized the woman in front of him. He was pretty sure, he saw her with his childhood friend

"Such a great school, I heard you have to have so much money or extra high grades to get in" Yuzu commented.

"My darling Rukia is probably really smart" Isshin added.

"Wait, you went to the academy?" Rukia said,

"Yes, I was a freshman, I'm friends with Momo" He informed her.

"Oh yes, Momo used to hang out with my best friend Renji" Rukia stated. "I never got close to Momo in high school, we are good friends now,, she is my son's teacher"

"Renji?" Karin questioned. "Your best friend is a boy?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. Why did Renji always come up in conversation?

"Yes, he is" Rukia said, noticing Ichigo was slightly annoyed with the topic at hand.

"So Yuzu any guys in your life?" Rukia asked switching up the conversation.

"Oh no, of course not" Yuzu denied. Isshin shook his head violently. "Yuzu is all I have left, she can't get married!"

"Dad, shut up, you let Karin get married" Ichigo mumbled. Karin glared at her brother once he said those words

"Well I didn't approve of the eloping" Isshin said glancing at Karin, "But she is happy and that is what matters the most to me"

Karin smiled at her father, happy to hear him say that.

"Karin is happy, just like you and Rukia will be happy" Yuzu said to her brother. Ichigo never thought about it that way. He hoped Toshiro loved his sister like he did Rukia.

"Ah yes, Rukia will officially be my daughter." Isshin happily said.

"Oh Rukia, I can't wait, have you started planning?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

"No, I haven't, wherever we get married is fine with me" Rukia answered looking at Ichigo.

"I'm not into big weddings, but no matter what, I'll be happy to marry Rukia" Ichigo said as he held Rukia's hand. Signaling to her that it was time to tell them. Everyone looked at them, wondering why they were looking different.

"Well" Rukia started, "I guess we should let you guys know that…we're pregnant"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Isshin was the first to react. "MASAKI! WE HAVE A GRANDCHILD ON THE WAY" he screamed. He ran over to a huge picture of a woman smiling.

"I'm going to be an auntie?" Yuzu asked in disbelief.

"Congrats" Karin and Toshiro said.

"How far along are you, my daughter?" Isshin asked.

"Two months" Rukia informed him

"Good to know, we have to plan the wedding to be before the baby comes" Isshin said. Yuzu however disagreed.

"Let's let Rukia loose the baby weight and the baby can be at the wedding." Yuzu suggested.

"How about Rukia and Ichigo decide" Karin suggested. Yuzu and Isshin looked to the couple for answers.

"I agree with Yuzu" Ichigo said. "We should take time to plan the wedding, I wouldn't want to rush anything, a wedding and marriage is serious"

Once Ichigo said that, everyone could tell it was directed at the other couple at the table. Karin was ready to yell when Toshiro said something first.

"Ichigo, how about you say what is really on your mind" Toshiro challenged.

Rukia, Yuzu and Isshin watched cautiously. Ichigo stood up and looked straight at Toshiro.

"I don't believe you two should have gotten married. Plus you did it without your family there. That was selfish." Ichigo said.

Toshiro stood up in order to try and match Ichigo. "A marriage is between two people. So your approval or appearance didn't change the fact that we were getting married."

"You guys are only 22, what the hell do you know about marriage?" Ichigo snapped.

"Ichigo, we have been together for 8 years. I trust and love him" Karin interjected.

"It's irresponsible to make such a life decision at such a young age, are you seriously going to start a family now?"

Ichigo's words were beginning to affect Rukia. She was getting annoyed with his logic. He was yelling at his sister but he didn't realize Rukia was young when her life changed.

"Ichigo, you are being such a butthead" Karin snapped. Ichigo scoffed, "Real mature"

"Ichigo, stop it" Rukia spoke up, "Did you forget that I got pregnant with Mamoru at 19!"

Ichigo stopped talking. He realized he had his foot in his mouth. "Toshiro is your brother in law. He is Karin's husband. You must respect him" Rukia demanded. "If she planned to have a child she would be fine. Both of them have jobs. I thought I wasn't ready to have a kid but as you know, a woman's brain gains maternal instincts when she is pregnant"

Yuzu , Karin, Toshiro and Isshin watched how Rukia could quickly shut Ichigo down. Ichigo mumbled a few things before he went back to his food. Karin mouthed a thank you to Rukia and she nodded back.

"Look at my Rukia defending her sister! My family is going to be complete; YOU ARE STILL WITH US MASAKI!" Isshin yelled.

Ichigo sat there quietly, annoyed that Rukia wasn't on his side but more annoyed that she was right.

#####

"Don't worry, I'll put him to bed" Isshin said as he carried a sleeping Mamoru. Dinner was over, the table was cleared and the dishes were washed. Karin and Toshiro went home, leaving Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, Rukia and a sleeping Mamoru.

"Oh no, I will take him" Rukia insisted. She didn't want Isshin to have to feel he would have to always take of her.

"Nonsense my daughter, he will sleep in Karin's old bed, Yuzu will be in the room, just in case he wakes up" Isshin said ignoring Rukia's insistence and walking to the stairs. "You and Ichigo can head to bed; you have an early flight to Tokyo tomorrow"

Rukia smiled as Isshin disappeared up the stairs.

Rukia followed Ichigo soon after up the stairs and made it went to his old room. Rukia had seen the old room once. It fit Ichigo's personality perfectly. It was plain but it spoke many things.

Ichigo closed the bedroom door and Rukia quickly looked around and sat down on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo leaned against the wall and watched as Rukia looked around the room. Rukia knew Ichigo was ready to argue but she didn't feel like it. But he was stubborn, she might as well get it over with

"I was right, so drop it" Rukia started as she finally looked at him

"Rukia, I wish you would try to understand that Karin is my sister!"

"And she is a young woman in love, Ichigo" Rukia rebutted.

"I just don't need him hurting her" He said standing up and walking over to the bed. "She isn't ready"

"No one is ever ready for heartbreak, I wasn't"

"I just don't want her-"

"Ending up like me?" Rukia finished. Ichigo wanted to correct her but how could he. She was right again.

"I get it Ichigo, I do, but she is an adult, she has to live her life. Her and Toshiro may break up but they could last forever but you don't want to be the reason your sister isn't with the man she loves"

Ichigo sighed as Rukia spoke. This is why he loved this woman. She was his voice of reason.

Ichigo took his hand and put it on her stomach. "I'm going to love you, Mamoru and this baby unconditionally, I promise"

Rukia smiled, surprised by his statement. She pulled him down into a kiss. Rukia was so blessed to have Ichigo go with her to Tokyo. She would have to face her brother and possibly Kaien. She would need her support system with her.

"Want to have crazy hot sex until we pass out?" Ichigo whispered killing the romantic mood.

Rukia smirked as she pulled him down once again and down on the bed.

#####

"Is everything in the car?" Isshin asked as he closed the trunk of Ichigo's car. Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru stood by the car.

"Yeah that's it" Ichigo answered.

"Well, let's get you guys to the airport" Isshin said as he headed to the driver's side. Ichigo turned to bid his sister farewell.

"Have a safe trip! Rukia once you get back, let's start planning the wedding and baby shower….oh and bridal shower. Mamoru, be good for your mother and Ichigo. Ichi, please take care of Rukia and Mamoru" Yuzu said she hugged and bid farewell to everyone.

"Thanks Yuzu, we will" Ichigo said as he guided his fiancé and her son to the car so they could quickly get going.

Rukia and Mamoru took the backsets while Ichigo was in the passenger side.

"How were you feeling this morning Rukia?" Isshin asked from the driver side

"Okay, still a bit queasy" Rukia answered.

"Ready for Tokyo?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia knew she wasn't really ready to face her brother and her ex-lover but she had to. She would no longer be scared of how her family would view her. She needed to see her grandfather. Rukia looked to her son, who was happily humming the music on the radio. She loved this boy with her whole heart. This was all for him.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Rukia said before Isshin pulled out the driveway and made his way to take them to the airport for their flight to Tokyo.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Did not want to write this chapter, seemed really boring to me.**

**I just needed to show Ichigo's family more. So yes, Grandpa Kuchiki is sick**

**Toshiro is a bit OC and I'm sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess.**

**My writing should be better by next chapter, I just wasn't into writing this chapter, no real drama in it**

**Next Chapter: (TOKYO) (Renji is back)(Grandpa Kuchiki) (The return of Byakuya Kuchiki)**


	6. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Chapter 6: Byakuya Kuchiki**

"Welcome to Tokyo" The flight attendant greeted as Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru exited the plane. Mamoru jumped excitedly as he looked around. It was his first time on a plane. When they moved to Karakura, it was on a bus.

"Mommy we're in TOKYO!" Mamoru yelled excited. He seemed amazed by the vast airport. Rukia smiled at her son who couldn't wait to run and explore.

"Yes, mommy used to live here" she explained. Ichigo looked around and was just as amazed as Mamoru was. He had never been to Tokyo. He didn't travel much outside of Karakura. He looked around to see how busy the place was. You could tell Tokyo was a busy place just from the people in the airport.

"This is Tokyo" Ichigo said to himself. Rukia looked up at him to see his amazement.

"It's definitely not Karakura huh?" Rukia said trying to lighten the mood. Ichigo nodded. Rukia and Ichigo were both holding Mamoru's hand. Mamoru noticed Rukia was holding his hand tightly. His mother was afraid. He didn't know why but he could tell when something was off.

Mamoru looked to Ichigo who seemed to be lost in Tokyo's atmosphere. He liked Ichigo. Ichigo was fun and he made his mother happy. He didn't understand much but he knew Ichigo was his mother's prince here to save her from loneliness.

Mamoru eyes then looked forward to a male walking towards them. Mamoru smiled widened when he saw the familiar man walking towards them with his tattoos and long read hair. Renji was the father Mamoru never had. There would be times where he would want to call Renji father because, it made sense. But Rukia had always told him Renji was his uncle.

"Uncle Renji" Mamoru called out. He broke free from Rukia and Ichigo's grasp and ran to the man. Rukia was startled by the sudden action but relieved when she saw Renji waiting with open arms to embrace Mamoru.

Renji smiled and hugged the young boy as he jumped into his arms. Renji picked him up and hugged him tightly. It had only been a few days since they last saw each other but they knew seeing each other wasn't a frequent thing.

Rukia took Ichigo's hand, who was watching his future son embrace a man he still saw as competition. Ichigo looked at Rukia, once she took his hand. They made eye contact both saying "I love you" with their eyes. Ichigo leaned and kissed Rukia softly on her lips. He pulled away and turned to see Renji and Mamoru looking with disgust on their face. Rukia, however, was blushing.

"Getting lovey dovey in the airport Rukia" Renji teased.

"Kissing is gross, that how you get cooties" Mamoru commented. Ichigo laughed and mumbled."Like herpes"

Rukia elbowed him and gave a warning look. "What? It's a joke"

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked to Renji. "Hey Renji, thanks for coming to get us" Rukia said as she broke her hand from Ichigo's and hugged her childhood friend.

"No problem" He said smiling at her. Renji then looked at Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo" Renji greeted as he extended his hand. He knew the last time Ichigo saw him was when he was leaving Rukia's room with no shirt on.

"Renji" was all Ichigo said ignoring the extended hand, bringing the tension in the room up. Renji smirked and turned around. "My car is this way"

Renji walked with Mamoru following close behind. Ichigo picked up the luggage and Rukia picked up the little that was left and walked with Ichigo.

"Can you try and be nice to Renji, we are staying with him you know" Rukia pleaded

"We can stay at a hotel" Ichigo simply said.

"Stop being such a jackass, I told you he is just my friend, practically family" Rukia snapped. She walked ahead then stopped in front of him. "Ichigo, stop being a jerk and please just try and get along, Renji knows how much you mean to me so he will never disrespect you"

"Good, so-"

"I'm not done yet" Rukia cut in. "Renji means a lot to me, so stop being a dickhead and be NICE" Rukia whispered deadly.

Ichigo gulped and nodded. "Good, let's go" Rukia said before she turned around and kept walking in the path Renji was going. Ichigo sighed; Rukia had a way of scaring him.

Renji, Mamoru, Rukia and Ichigo arrived at Renji's car. It was a fairly new Honda CR-V. Renji opened the trunk then helped to load the luggage in the car, much to Ichigo's dismay.

Renji entered the driver's seat; Rukia took the passenger, while Ichigo and Mamoru sat in the back seat. Renji pulled out the parking spot smoothly and exited the airport. Mamoru and Ichigo automatically became entranced by the sight of Tokyo in front of them. There were huge buildings and people rushing everywhere.

Mamoru was giddy as he looked around at his surroundings. He was so excited to be in Tokyo. "Uncle Renji what is that building? Is that an arcade? Those guys are dressed so cool" Mamoru asked. Renji did his best to answer all Mamoru's curiosities.

Ichigo sat quietly as he observed the beauty that was Tokyo. Many different types of people. Karakura had tall building but not skyscrapers. The people in Tokyo dressed so uniquely. Ichigo couldn't believe the people actually lived here.

Renji pulled up to an apartment complex. The building was tall, much taller than the building Ichigo lived in.

"You live on a high floor don't you?" Rukia said as she exited the car. Mamoru looked at the building in awe. He was bit scared he had never been this close to such a tall building.

"The 17th floor" Renji said with a grin on his face. Mamoru jaw dropped hearing that number.

Ichigo only lived on the 5th floor of his eight story building. Renji and Ichigo took out the luggage then everyone followed as Renji led them into his building. They all piled into the elevator with the luggage and headed to the 17th floor.

The ride was pretty quiet. Once they reached the 17th floor, Renji walked down the hall and paused in front of a door that read his last name, Abarai.

Renji unlocked the door but before he pushed it open, he turned to his guest, "Welcome to my humble abode"

Renji pushed opened the door and walked in, while his guests followed. Rukia was shocked by how nice and clean the apartment was. It wasn't anything extravagant. It was spacious though. He had simple furniture all around.

"Come in and make yourself at home" Renji said as he put the luggage by the couch in his living room. Rukia and Ichigo slowly walked in as they looked around while Mamoru ran around excited. "This is where you live?" Mamoru asked impressed. "It's even bigger than Mr. Ichigo's home"

Ichigo got annoyed hearing this but he pretend to not be fazed. Rukia looked around and began to wonder, "How did you get a place like this? How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"I told you, I got a discount because the landlord used to work for the Tokyo police, and I have three bedrooms"

"Three bedrooms?" Ichigo asked

"Why would you need three bedrooms?" Rukia asked. "You live by yourself"

Renji didn't know how to answer that. He just looked sort of embarrassed. The conversation was forgotten when Mamoru ran up to Renji. "Can I have my own room?"

Renji smiled at the boy, "Of course" Renji looked to Rukia, "You and Ichigo can have a room to yourselves."

Rukia was surprised. She didn't expect to have that luxury of her own room with Ichigo. "Thanks Renji"

Renji carried the small suitcase with Mamoru's things. "Let's go to your room kiddo" Renji said as the young boy followed him.

Renji turned back, and pointed to a door, "Rukia, that's your room"

Rukia nodded and both her and Ichigo picked up their suitcases and headed to the room assigned to them. Once they walked in, they were both surprised by how nice the room was. There was a full size bed, a few dressers and a couple of nice decorative pieces. Rukia loved the room, she felt right at home. Ichigo wondered why the room was so nice and furnished.

"Maybe his girlfriend helped him go shopping" Rukia said out loud, answering the question Ichigo had on his mind.

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the bed. It was comfortable, which was good. Ichigo wasn't happy that he had to rely on Renji for a place to stay. Rukia noticed the look on Ichigo's face. He looked like something was bothering him.

Rukia crawled on the bed and came up behind him hugging him. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear before kissing it.

"For what" Ichigo asked, that kiss sent shivers down his spine.

"For coming with me to Tokyo, it means so much to me" Rukia said before she kissed his neck.

"Stop thanking me, I love you, I would do anything for you" Ichigo said as he turned and captured her lips for a passionate kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ichigo and Rukia pulled away and looked to see Renji at the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt but the hospital visiting hours end soon today"

Rukia realized what this meant. "Do you want to see him today?" Renji asked. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who seemed unsure. Rukia wasn't sure if she was ready. She wanted to see her grandfather but what if Byakuya was there. But she couldn't think like that. Byakuya was something that would be dealt with. She was here to see Ginrei.

"I'll go today; I don't want to waste time" Rukia said confidently. Renji smiled, "I'll get Mamoru ready"

Renji closed the door leaving Rukia and Ichigo in the room alone again. Rukia's confidence faltered when the door closed and Ichigo saw this. He took her hand and squeezed it. Rukia looked to him and saw the small smile he had on his face.

"You think he would be there, Byakuya, I mean, he wouldn't be busy?" Ichigo said. Rukia eyes brighten, he was right. It was early. Byakuya would usually be in the office at this time. When Rukia was in Tokyo, he was always in the office until late hours.

"You could be right" Rukia said feeling relieved. Ichigo stood up and brought Rukia up with him. "I got your back, I promise" Ichigo reassured her. Rukia smiled "Thank you!"

#####

Renji pulled up in front of the hospital, Rukia whose nerves were on edge sat in the passenger seat with her fiancé and son in the back seat.

"Here we are" Renji said feeling nervous himself. "Did you want me to park so we can all go in?"

"No" Rukia said surprising everyone in the car. "I want to go in by myself. I don't know his condition and I don't want to shock him with too much"

Ichigo and Renji looked at Rukia with understanding. Both relieved that she found her confidence to go inside.

"Maybe you could show Ichigo and Mamoru around" Rukia suggested with a small smile. Mamoru smiled hearing the suggestion. "Can we go to an arcade?" Mamoru asked

Renji laughed, "Sure thing kiddo" Renji turned to Ichigo, "Hop in the front and we can go to a place down the street."

Ichigo nodded and exited the car. Rukia left the passenger seat at the same time. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other as they left the car. Ichigo gave Rukia a smile, "Don't hesitate to call me" he said to her. Rukia smiled at him and they both leaned in for a kiss.

She pulled away and thanked him. Ichigo nodded and they separated. Ichigo got into the passenger seat. Renji pulled out the space and Rukia watched as they drove away.

She felt her confidence slipping away, as the car sped away. Ichigo was supposed to be there but she didn't want to rely on him. She wouldn't be a burden to him.

Rukia walked into Tokyo General Hospital and walked right up to the receptionist. The hospital was beautiful, which made sense; the Kuchiki Corporation owns part of the hospital.

"Hello, can I help you" a young woman, with short red hair asked smiling.

"Yes, I am here to visit someone" Rukia answered.

"Okay, visiting ends in one hour, who are you here to see" the woman said as she got ready to type.

"I'm here to see Ginrei Kuchiki" Rukia answered nervously. The woman looked at Rukia like she was insane.

"Kuchiki?" the woman questioned. "You can't just come in and request to see Mr. Kuchiki"

"Look, I need to see him, I am his family"

"His grandson told us to only allow two people and one of those people is Byakuya Kuchiki, himself" the woman explained.

"Can you make an exception" Rukia pleaded, she had to see her grandfather, if it meant she would fight this woman. "I'm his granddaughter, Rukia Kuchiki"

The woman's eyes widened, "Do you have identification on you?" she asked. Rukia nodded and took out her passport to show the woman. The woman took it and looked surprised again.

"The other name Byakuya Kuchiki gave for people allowed to see Ginrei Kuchiki was your name" The woman informed her. Rukia could feel her confidence shatter away.

How was Byakuya so sure she would come? She was beginning to think he was going to trap her.

"Um thank you" Rukia said as she took back her passport.

"I will escort you to his room" The woman said as she got up and left the sanctuary of her front desk. Rukia followed the woman to the elevator and was taken to the sixth floor. Rukia and the woman exited the elevator and she guided Rukia to the last room on the right wing of the building, it seemed secluded which made sense, Ginrei was a Kuchiki.

"You can just knock and go in" the woman said, "call the lobby if you need anything" was the last thing the woman said before she left Rukia in front of the room door.

Rukia took a deep breath as she got ready to knock. She was feeling sick. She wasn't sure if she was really ready to see her family. Her body jerked and she knocked. She retracted her hand back when she realized what she had done. She wasn't ready, she was too scared. She slowly moved back from the door and was about to walk away when she heard "Come in" by a rough voice.

Rukia knew that voice all too well. It was Ginrei Kuchiki. She smiled as she heard his voice. She missed it. She went to the door knob and turned it. She pushed the door opened and slowly walked in. The first thing Rukia saw was an older man with grey hair and a mustache. Rukia and Ginrei made eye contact and the man's eyes bulged and his heart rate went up, as shown by the monitor.

"Ru-Rukia?" the man said, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his granddaughter, the young woman he hadn't seen in years. The woman that he had asked Byakuya to find.

Rukia smiled and walked towards the bed. Ginrei realized this woman was real. She was his Rukia.

"Hello grandfather" Rukia said smiling widely. He hadn't changed. This was the man who took care of her in Tokyo.

"Is it really you?" He asked. Rukia nodded as her tears quickly came to her eyes.

"How have you been? Where have you been?" Ginrei asked. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He was so happy to see her. He had been so sad never knowing where she was.

"I'm sorry" Rukia answered. Ginrei wasn't expecting that answer. "I came to see you because I don't want you to think I don't love and appreciate you"

"Rukia," he said with tears now in his eyes, "I'm just glad you are finally home" Ginrei opened his arms and Rukia quickly responded by hugging him. "Rukia, you're finally home"

#####

"NEW HIGH SCORE" the video game announced. Mamoru jumped up as he achieved a new high score on the Pac-Man game. Renji had brought Ichigo and Mamoru to the arcade that was a walking distance from the hospital.

Mamoru had been playing the pac man game the whole time. Ichigo and Renji just watched the boy excel, and the other people enjoying the arcade.

"Me and Rukia would come here Saturday afternoons." Renji mentioned to Ichigo, trying to start conversation. Ichigo looked at him wondering why he brought that up. "The freshman year hang out spot"

Mamoru inserted more money and played another round.

"When do you think Rukia is going to tell Mamoru about us being engaged and pregnant?" Ichigo asked, it seemed like he was talking to himself but Renji could hear.

"Mamoru has never seen his mother romantically involved with a man expect for you" Renji began to explain, "She doesn't know how to tell him or how he is going to react"

"I think Mamoru likes me well enough" Ichigo stated.

"From what Rukia says, he loves you but she isn't sure about how he is going to feel about a change like what is about to come" Renji finished.

Ichigo looked at Mamoru and hoped that he could really call the boy his son.

"I'm sorry about sharing a bed with Rukia" Renji apologized suddenly. Ichigo was surprised, he figured Rukia must have told him or he overheard the argument.

"I know if my girlfriend was sharing a bed with another guy I would flip out, I never meant to disrespect you. You love Rukia and Mamoru; they both mean the world to me. I just want us to get along"

Ichigo automatically felt like such an asshole for the way he acted towards Renji. Ichigo stuck out his hand and Renji accepted.

Before Renji let go, he warned Ichigo, "But I will fucking murder you if you hurt her"

"I will kill myself before I let myself be without her" Ichigo replied. Renji smiled and released his hand.

"I got another high score" Mamoru said to both men. They both cheered for the boy in his happiness. Both men however, worried about the woman they left in the hospital.

"You think she is okay?" Renji asked with smile still on his face. He didn't want to worry Mamoru.

"I have a bad feeling" Ichigo admitted. Renji nodded as he agreed.

#####

"You used love climbing the cherry blossom trees in the garden" Ginrei said as he reminisced with Rukia. He was sitting up in his hospital bed, while Rukia sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes I did, you would let me climb up there too" Rukia said smiling.

"Well until Byakuya came home, then we would have to quickly get you out those trees" Rukia shivered hearing Byakuya's name.

"Yes, you told me he would be upset if he saw me doing that" Rukia said quietly.

"He loved those trees. Hisana and Byakuya got married in the garden you know" Ginrei said looking at her. "Your sister was just as beautiful as you Rukia"

Rukia looked at her grandfather and smiled, her tears from earlier were returning. Ginrei and Rukia had been reminiscing about her childhood.

"I was sad when Byakuya sent you to Karakura" Ginrei admitted, "I know I was busy and Byakuya was busy too but I felt we didn't have to send you away. Is that the reason you live there now, because you didn't feel at home in Tokyo?"

Rukia was shocked to hear him say this. He had asked earlier where she lived and she admitted that she moved to Karakura. She could tell it broke his heart to hear that.

"Grandfather, I don't ever want you to think I didn't love being with you in Tokyo. You are the only reason I would look forward to coming to Tokyo during summer and winter breaks in primary and secondary school." Rukia said. She didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"You just up and left, Rukia!" Ginrei said raising his voice. "You dropped out of Tokyo University and disappear without telling me or Byakuya. Do you know how worried I was? I would ask Byakuya to find you and he would tell me not to worry, he was going to take care of it."

"I think, he kind of always knew where I was" Rukia confessed, that wasn't the answer Ginrei expected to hear. "He told the hospital that I was allowed to see you. He told Renji that you were in the hospital so Renji would tell me"

"Renji! That bastard!" Ginrei roared, scaring Rukia. "I asked him a hundred times where you were and he lied to me and I told Byakuya to put your name on that list. Hoping that maybe you would come back"

"Please don't be upset with Renji. I asked him not to tell anyone where I was and Byakuya wouldn't have put my name down if he didn't believe himself that I was coming" Rukia stressed. Ginrei realized the woman in front of him was right but what she said had bothered him.

"Why did you have to leave Rukia?" Ginrei asked, it was the question he wanted to ask her the whole time, for the past five years.

Rukia looked at the sadness in Ginrei's eyes. She really hurt him when she left. She knew she would have to do this sooner or later.

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me" Rukia said as the tears flowed from her eyes. "I work in Karakura selling art."

"You ran away because of that? I know we wanted you to study business but we allowed you to major in Art"

"That's not why." Rukia cut in "I'm engaged to marry a well respected doctor"

"Did you think we would not accept him? Rukia, we never forced you to marry a noble"

"No, please" Rukia cut in. "I am happy grandfather, with my job and my fiancé, but that's not why I left, it's why I haven't come back in the past year"

"Then why did you leave"

"I'm pregnant by my fiancé" Rukia continued, Ginrei eyes widened. "Out of wedlock?"

"Please, let me finish!" Rukia said as she cried harder. Ginrei didn't know what else she could tell him. "I have a son, a son who is five years old"

Ginrei was stuck. He just looked at Rukia like she had five heads but it was beginning to make sense why she left.

"His name is Mamoru, he has black hair and blue eyes."

"You have a son and are pregnant with another child out of wedlock" Ginrei said with disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know you are ashamed of what I have done to the Kuchiki name but I am not ashamed of my son or unborn child!" Rukia said confidently.

"I was just scared that you would make me abort my child so I ran away" Rukia explained. Ginrei couldn't believe this. He had a great grandson.

"This doctor? Why did he wait so long to marry you, why didn't he marry you once he knew you were pregnant with this Mamoru boy."

"Because Mamoru is not his, I met my fiancé a year ago" Rukia said. Ginrei's heart beat rose greatly. How could Rukia do that to herself? She had two men fathering two children. Ginrei couldn't even look at Rukia. He was mad at what she had done but even more upset to think she believed he would shun her because of this.

"Rukia, how could you keep this from me?" He asked. Rukia looked at her grandfather seeing how incredibly hurt he was. She was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Rukia annoyed that a nurse was coming to disturb her.

"Hold on please" Rukia yelled with her voice as shaky as it was. However the hospital door opened, Rukia was ready to yell but her words got stuck in her throat.

A tall man with slate gray eyes and long black hair walked into the hospital room. He had on a grey suit with a black tie. He made eye contact with Rukia and could see the fear in her eyes.

Rukia couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she found it hard to breathe. He was here; he was in front of her. Byakuya Kuchiki, the man she feared just entered the room.

"Nice to see you Rukia" He said with no emotion and this sent shivers down Rukia's spine. "It has been a long time, five years to be exact"

Rukia couldn't reply, she didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't ready to speak to him. She hoped she wouldn't have to face him yet.

Ginrei looked at the pure horror on Rukia's face. It made sense; she never ran away from him, she ran away from Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki was the person, she was afraid would take her son away from her.

Byakuya turned to his grandfather, "Good Afternoon Grandfather, how are you feeling today" He asked with the same cold voice.

"I am doing well, Byakuya" he answered sternly,

"Good to hear," Byakuya said before he turned back to a terrified Rukia. "It's nice that Rukia decided to finally come home"

Rukia looked away from him. She couldn't even look him in the eye without wanting to cry. When did this intense fear of him begin? All she could think was Byakuya finding out about Mamoru and sending him away.

"Rukia, it was not very nice of you to worry your family. We did adopt you and take you in. I feel extremely unappreciated" Byakuya stated.

Rukia jolted up and gathered her purse.

"Byakuya, stop this!" Ginrei ordered. Rukia tried to make her way out but Ginrei called for her.

"Rukia, please don't run away" Ginrei begged. Rukia paused as she reached the door. She needed to get out of there. She needed Ichigo or Renji with her to help her.

Rukia turned with a tear stained face to look at Byakuya and Ginrei. "Please let us talk" Ginrei said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Rukia said before she bolted out the door.

#####

Renji pulled up in front of the hospital, with Ichigo and Mamoru in the car, he got a huge rabbit from the tickets he won at the arcade.

Renji and Ichigo looked to the building to see if Rukia was coming or waiting outside.

"I think we should go in" Ichigo said.

"I doubt we can, Ginrei is a Kuchiki, they won't let us just go up and-" Renji stopped speaking when he noticed a car in front of him.

It was an all black Mercedes, with the windows fully tinted, the license plate read. "Kuchiki"

"Shit!" Renji said as he put the car in park and hopped out. Ichigo and Mamoru panicked as the man abruptly left the car. Ichigo yelled after Renji, as the man ran inside the hospital. Mamoru looked to Ichigo.

"What's going on?" Ichigo looked at the confused little boy. Ichigo had a feeling Renji had to go save Rukia. Ichigo wanted to run in and save her too but he couldn't leave Mamoru. And if Renji left for the reason Ichigo believed, he would have to keep Mamoru in the car.

Renji ran into the hospital, with all the nurses looking at him. The woman who helped Rukia walked up to him. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for.." Renji didn't finish his sentence as he saw Rukia slowly exit an elevator. Renji ran past the woman and called out to Rukia. She looked up at him and he saw how destroyed the woman looked. The life in her eyes almost gone.

Renji automatically pulled her into a hug and comforted her. "You saw him didn't you?" Renji whispered. Rukia nodded and cried into his shirt.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, as Rukia cried. Renji had never seen Rukia so scared. He had always known her to be strong. But he knew why. She was afraid of Byakuya seeing Mamoru. Byakuya would never let anyone disgrace his family. She had heard things about the Kuchiki family. After he married Hisana and adopted Rukia he broke many rules in his family. So ever since he has strictly enforced his family rules. Rukia had heard illegimate children in the Kuchiki family being sent to London to be adopted by other people against the biological parents will. She knew didn't need to Kuchiki family and once she married Ichigo she had nothing to worry about but Byakuya could be a cold blooded man and he would do anything to follow the rules.

Renji and Rukia finally pulled apart and he took her hand. She was still shaking and crying. Renji concluded that the woman needed to see her fiancé and son.

Renji guided her out the hospital. Once Ichigo saw Renji guiding his fiancé out the hospital he jumped out the car.

He was horrified to see Rukia looking so weak and scared. Rukia saw Ichigo and ran into his arms. Ichigo held her tightly and she already began to stop shaking in his embrace. Renji saw this and smiled. He was glad, Ichigo came to Tokyo.

"Byakuya was there" Renji said to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked down at his fiancé. She was breathing normally again.

"Let's get her back to my place" Renji said. Ichigo and Rukia got into the back seat with Mamoru who started crying as he saw his mother. He hugged his mother, not knowing what was wrong.

"Momma, please don't cry." Mamoru cried. Rukia turned to put her son on her lap and hold him. "I love you baby, no one is going to ever take you away from me" Rukia said to him. Ichigo hugged them both and Rukia hugged her son. All of them in the back seat.

Renji looked back with a sad smile. Rukia didn't realize the only family she needed was in the car right now.

He pulled out the hospital and as they made their way to him home.

**End of Chapter 6!**

**So I know my last chapter was lack luster, so I had to add some drama to this chapter.**

**So Byakuya had finally showed his face, and we met Ginrei Kuchiki!**

**Next Chapter ( We meet Jackie) ( Rukia and Kaien reunite) (Kaien meets his son)**

**Please Review! It makes me happy!**


	7. Baby Father

**Update!**

**Just so you know in the last chapter, Byakuya was being sarcastic to Rukia. He was pretending to be caring in front of Ginrei to make Rukia feel worse. He wasn't being a nice at all**

**Chapter 7: The Baby Father**

Renji opened his apartment door, and walked in, he held the door opened as Ichigo and Mamoru held Rukia's hand. She had stopped crying hysterically but tears were still slowly coming down her face.

Ichigo realized that she had an anxiety attack. Her emotions were already crazy plus seeing her grandfather and brother probably sent to women's emotions way over the edge.

Ichigo looked to Mamoru who was looking at his mother worried. "I'm going to take mommy to bed to rest" he said to him. Mamoru didn't fight it, he just nodded. Mamoru knew he could trust Ichigo. Ichigo was their protector much like Renji had been.

Mamoru let go of his mother's hand as Ichigo walked her to the bedroom, where they were staying. Renji watched as the little boy looked on to his mother. Renji realized the boy was very smart. Mamoru was usually good at sensing people's emotions.

"Ichigo is going to take care of your mom" Renji said to the little boy. Mamoru turned to Renji putting a smile on his face. "I know! Ichigo is mommy's prince charming"

Renji laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. Renji loved Mamoru like his own son. He loved Rukia like his little sister. He wished he didn't have to leave them a year ago but seeing how happy and in love Rukia was, it made it worth it.

In the guest room, Ichigo walked Rukia to the bed where she laid down, silently crying. Ichigo sighed and removed his jacket and shoes. Ichigo joined Rukia on the bed and pulled her extremely close. Rukia seemed to be back to normal and over the anxiety attack.

"Thank you" Rukia had said. It was first thing she said since she left the hospital.

"Stop thanking me woman, I told you, I got your back" Ichigo replied rubbing her back.

"I never wanted you to see me like that" Rukia confessed. She couldn't believe how crazy her emotions got. She was losing control of her emotions and she didn't know how to react. "I could have hurt the baby"

"We can get a check-up"

"I don't think there is a need right now. I'm pretty sure I'm fine" Rukia said. Rukia felt so safe in his arms. She wondered if she would have panicked like that if Ichigo was in the room with her.

"I told my grandfather about you" Rukia said, Ichigo was shocked that she had told her family about him so quickly. "I told him about Mamoru and the baby"

"Byakuya knows?"

"He came in after I told my grandfather. He may have told Byakuya after I left" Rukia confessed. She began to feel uneasy just thinking about it. Byakuya had probably known the whole time, or at least knew where Rukia had been hiding all this time.

"I'm scared he is going to take Mamoru away from me" Rukia admitted. Ichigo was surprised to hear this confession.

"Take him?"

"In order to preserve the Kuchiki name, he would hide anything that could blemish our family's reputation. That's the reason I had to hide." Rukia said. "I never told you that because I didn't want you to worry but Ichigo you deserve to know."

Rukia had told Ichigo that she simply left in order not to bring shame to Byakuya, he had no idea that Mamoru could be taken away from her.

"Once we are married, that won't matter anymore?" He asked.

"It shouldn't, but I don't know. I'm ready to give up this damn Kuchiki name. I just want to be your wife and the mother of your child" Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and couldn't believe how much trust she had in him. Rukia had told me many things. She tried her best to always be honest with him. He didn't realize it until now but he kept this woman at a distance. Why did he need to do that? How could he show her that he trusted her as much as she trusted him?

"Rukia" Ichigo breathed. Rukia looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. He wanted to say something.

"I think I should stop being selfish and let you know about my mother" Ichigo said. Rukia pulled away from him and couldn't believe how serious he sounded.

"Ichigo, you don't have to tell me, I know it's a dark time and I only want you to tell me if you really want to" Rukia assured him. Of course she wanted to know. She wanted to be closer to him and understand him but she didn't want to force him. She would give him time to open up.

"I want to tell you, I want you to know my darkest secret" Ichigo said. Part of him knew there were other things he should tell her but telling her about Senna after what she just went through wasn't smart.

Rukia nodded and sat up to show him that he had her undivided attention. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked away as he began.

"My mother was the light of my family. We all loved her. My father was a goof but he was madly in love with my mother. My sisters loved my mother, and I did too. She was always smiling and when she smiled it was contagious, we couldn't help but smile too" Ichigo said, he is voice was becoming shaky. He could feel tears stinging his eyes.

"One day, when I was nine, my mother and I were walking down the street and it was raining. She had just picked me up from the dojo where I and Tatsuki met. I saw this little girl; she was playing with a ball on the side walk. My mother commented on how the little girl was by herself and that she hoped that the girl's parents were around. The girl was happily slashing the ball in the puddles, but then the ball slipped out of her hand and into the street." Ichigo tears had begun to fall. Rukia's heart broke watching him. She had never seen him cry before.

"The girl tried to run after the ball but my mother called out to her, the girl kept going. I decided it was my duty to protect that little girl. I ran after the girl and my mother ran after us both." Ichigo cried as he tried to keep his composure. Rukia slowly had tears flowing as her fiancé bore his soul to her.

"Everything happened so fast, all I remember is a light from a car coming towards me, a car honk and my mother screaming my name, then it all went black" Ichigo stopped, Rukia took his hand and held it tightly. He didn't know if he could finish. It had been about 17 years but it hurt all the same.

"I woke up in the hospital, with a broken foot, my father and my sisters were in the room, looking so lifeless. The first thing I asked my dad was 'Where is mom?' He started to cry and told me she was de-dead" Ichigo's voice was breaking.

Rukia hugged Ichigo as he let his tears flow out. He felt weak for crying but that didn't matter to Rukia. Ichigo carried such a heavy scar on his heart.

"The little girl died too" Ichigo said. Hearing that made Rukia wish, he would have waited to tell her. "I couldn't protect anyone"

Ichigo cried in Rukia's arms ad she cried too. Rukia felt as if it was his fault. He only wanted to protect people and he ended up losing his mother.

"Ichigo, please don't blame yourself. I am sure, your mother is so proud of you" She said holding him as if he was a baby.

They both stayed in the bed holding each other. Rukia and Ichigo had never felt as close as they did then. They both felt naked and vulnerable but safe with each other. Both of them fell asleep as they fell more in love with each other's warmth.

#####

Rukia woke up as she heard noises coming from the living room. She looked to see that she was still in Ichigo's arms. She couldn't believe how emotional he was. He had confessed something that burdened his heart for years. She was happy to know he could trust her. She looked at her watch and it read 7PM.

They had been asleep for a few hours. They needed that sleep. So much had happened earlier that day. Some sleep was needed in order for them to be able to function.

Rukia slipped out of Ichigo's arms and fixed her bed head. She slowly walked over to the door but not before looking at a peaceful sleeping Ichigo. She smiled at his handsome face which had a small smile on his face. It was as if his soul was somewhat at peace.

Rukia walked out and saw Renji and Mamoru cleaning up the living room. They had been picking up papers and books that had been on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure your living room didn't look like this when we got back" Rukia said, scaring Mamoru and Renji. Mamoru ran to his mother and hugged her.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?" He asked. Rukia smiled and nodded. Mamoru was such an angel. She never meant to worry her son.

"Yes, mommy was just a little sad" Rukia tried to explain to him. Mamoru gave her a small smile then kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy, please don't be sad anymore" he whispered to her. Rukia couldn't help but hug him tighter as he said this. She was blessed to have such a sweet boy as he son.

Rukia released him. "I will try and always smile for you" Rukia said. She was beginning to understand Ichigo's mother. She always smiled at Ichigo because she knew Ichigo would worry. Rukia had to always smile at Mamoru, so he would never worry.

Renji watched the way Rukia was with Mamoru and saw that Rukia was feeling better for which he was thankful for.

"How did you sleep?" Renji asked. Rukia looked up and him and smirked.

"Wonderful, nice mattress" Rukia replied.

"Thanks, Jackie picked it out" Renji said, picking up the last of the book, "She is actually going to be here soon"

"So that's why you're cleaning" Rukia teased.

"Me and Mamoru were playing dodge ball and we knocked down some stuff" Renji laughed nervously.

"In the house?" Rukia questioned with a raised voice. Mamoru had his head down in shame.

"Hey, its my apartment!" Renji snapped.

"And you could have broke something, Renji, act like an adult" Rukia shot back.

"Whatever go wake up carrot top, so he can meet Jackie" Renji said. Rukia glared at him and turned to go back to the room.

Rukia opened the door to the guest room and saw that Ichigo was sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Hello Sleepy head" Rukia said. Ichigo turned and smirked at her.

"Hey midget" Rukia glared and walked towards him. She went up to him and put herself on his lap facing him. She kissed him lightly and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am. I'm going to need you to never mention to ANYONE, that I cried" Ichigo warned.

"Why? Crying makes you human. I'm honored you could cry in front of me"

"Rukia, if you tell anyone, even your BFF Renji, I will never speak to you again"

"Oh shut up," Rukia said before she pulled him into a kiss. Ichigo changed their position, where Rukia was on the bed and he was on top of her.

The kiss was extremely hard and passionate. They had never kissed like this before. Ichigo pulled away knowing he was ready to have sex with her right there.

"Are we allowed to have sex on pineapple head's guest bed?" Ichigo asked smirking. Rukia gave him a mean look.

"You guys are so immature with these names"

"He gave me a name?" Ichigo asked. Rukia rolled her eyes and pushed Ichigo off her. Rukia got up and walked to the door.

"Rukia, did Renji give me a name?" He asked annoyed.

"Shut up, and get ready, his girlfriend is coming over" Rukia said before she left him in the room by himself.

Rukia walked back into the living room, to see Renji carrying groceries through the door and a woman following behind him.

The woman was tall and had dark skin. She clearly wasn't Japanese. She had short black hair that came to her neck. She had beautiful full lips and a gorgeous face.

"Is that all the stuff" Renji asked her.

"Yeah that's it" She said as she looked at the bags. She looked up when she noticed Rukia was in the room.

"Oh hello" she said to Rukia. Renji turned to see Rukia and his girlfriend had finally seen each other.

"Jackie, this is Rukia" He said proudly, "Rukia this is my girlfriend Jackie Tristan"

Jackie smiled and walked up to Rukia, "It's nice to finally meet the infamous Rukia" She extended her hand and Rukia shook it. Rukia recognized the woman. She was one of the foreign students at Tokyo University. She lived in the same residence hall as Rukia her freshman year.

"Nice to meet you too" Rukia said smiling. She wondered how much Renji told Jackie about her.

Mamoru had come out of his guest room to see what the commotion was about. Jackie eyes brightened seeing the little boy. "You must be Mamoru"

"Yes I am, are you my uncle's girlfriend?"

"Yes, my name is Jackie" Jackie said smiling at the boy. Ichigo walked out right as Jackie introduced herself. He was shocked to see a non-japanese woman.

"You must be the fiancé" Jackie said referring to Ichigo. Ichigo was annoyed that he didn't have a name. "And you must be the girlfriend. My name is Ichigo"

"Jackie Tristan" She replied.

"What's a fiancé?" Mamoru said to himself confused. No one seemed to hear expect Rukia.

"Well, I'm glad everyone finally got to meet." Renji said "Jackie plans on cooking dinner for us all."

Jackie smiled. "Yes, please, just relax as I take over the kitchen"

Rukia smiled as the woman took her leave. They all watched as she walked away.

"You never told me, she wasn't Japanese" Rukia whispered. "Or that we went to college with her"

"Does it matter?" Renji questioned. Rukia knew it didn't matter but she thought he could have mentioned it.

"Is she American?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, from New York, but I would rather you ask her" Renji said before walking away. Rukia was right; she was just being a protective friend. She wasn't a big fan of Americans from the movies she saw.

"By the way" Renji said "Do what you want on the bed, I'll get new sheets after you leave"

Rukia and Ichigo blushed madly. "So I can jump on the bed with my shoes on?" Mamoru asked innocently.

"Mamoru" Rukia says as she turns to him. Rukia grabs Ichigo's hand. Ichigo was surprised by this.

"Me and Ichigo have something to tell you" Rukia said. Ichigo realized what she was doing. He looked at her to see if she was sure. Rukia smiled at Ichigo then looked at Mamoru.

"Me and Ichigo are getting married" Rukia confessed smiling widely. Mamoru eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Mr. Ichigo is going to be my dad?" Mamoru asked. Rukia and Ichigo nodded hopefully.

"And mommy is having a baby, so you get to be a big brother" Rukia added. She had to admit she was nervous but she had to tell Mamoru.

Mamoru looked at them both, looking a bit confused then a smile spread across his face.

"We are going to be a family?" He asked smiling. Rukia nodded with a grin that matched his.

Mamoru yelped and hugged his mother excitedly. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were all relieved to see Mamoru so happy.

Mamoru was indeed happy. Ichigo was the reason his mother was always humming. He didn't understand much but his mother was happy with Ichigo and that's was all he needed. And to find out he was going to be a big brother was the best news.

The family was going to be complete.

#####

"Dinner looks great, Jackie" Rukia said as she sat down at the dining table. Ichigo and Rukia sat in between Mamoru. Renji sat next to Rukia and Jackie sat next to him. The table was a circle so Ichigo and Jackie sat next to each other.

"Thank you Rukia" Jackie said as she began to pass around the food. There was nothing but American food on the table. There was baked macaroni and cheese, biscuits, oven fried chicken and an apple pie for dessert.

"This food will probably kill me" Ichigo said happily. He always ate healthy but once in a while he loved to eat everything that was bad for him. Everyone helped themselves, and Ichigo served Mamoru some food.

The beginning of dinner was pretty quiet but it wasn't awkward. Everyone was enticed by the great American food in front of them.

"So Jackie, how did you and Renji met" Rukia asked deciding she would get to know this woman.

"Well I have my own shoe boutique in downtown Tokyo" Jackie began. "Renji came in to my store to warn me about a serial burglar that had broke into four other stores recently"

Renji began to blush as Jackie told the story. He never gave Rukia too much detail about his relationship about Jackie but it was because he was a man, he felt he didn't have to talk about his feelings.

"I thought he was cute, so I asked if he wanted to go on a date" Jackie finished. Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help but laugh at that story.

"It makes sense, I doubt Renji would have made any move on you" Rukia teased as she elbowed him playfully

"I had just met her, I didn't expect to leave with a date, I was just warning her" Renji defended.

"Renji does have a tendency to keep things like that to himself" Jackie mentioned. Renji glared at his girlfriend once she said that.

Rukia caught the tension between Renji and Jackie quickly.

"What do you mean Jackie? Renji is usually pretty honest with me" Rukia said. Jackie looked over to Rukia and raised her eyebrow.

"Renji doesn't tell you everything sweetheart" Jackie said coldly. The tension in the room grew immensely. Renji was afraid of this. Jackie had a bit of a temper and never had a problem voicing her opinion but Rukia was the exact same way.

"Is there a problem Jackie?" Rukia asked putting her fork down and folding her arms

"Well Rukia, I'm going to be honest and say I was very skeptical of you and Renji's friendship. I understand you guys are 'BFFs' but your closeness bothers me, I'm sure Ichigo feels the same" Jackie said plainly. Ichigo coughed when he heard his name mentioned.

Rukia couldn't believe the nerve of this woman to just assume things about her.

"Well, my fiancé understands that Renji is like family and he trusts me" Rukia countered.

"I just found it hard to watch my boyfriend run off to the other side of the country to see if another woman was doing well, because she forgot to call" Jackie cut in

Ichigo hated to admit it but Jackie had a point. The things Renji did for Rukia made it look like there were romantic feelings there. Rukia didn't know how to answer that. She had to admit that she would be pissed if Ichigo did the same but she would have to trust him.

"Do you know why Renji bought this apartment, Rukia?" Jackie questioned. Renji's eyes widened. Why was Jackie doing this? Rukia and Ichigo looked at the woman confused. There was a specific reason.

"He got a discount" Rukia said unsure.

"Yes, but he could have gotten a one bedroom apartment, but he got this apartment hoping one day, you and Mamoru would return to Tokyo and you guys could live with him." Jackie confessed.

Rukia couldn't believe it, Ichigo however wasn't as surprised. It all made sense.

"The room you and your fiancé are staying in would have been your own bedroom and the room your son is staying would have been his. I picked out the furniture with Renji because he strongly believed you would come back"

Rukia didn't know what to say to Jackie, she looked at Renji for and answer but he wouldn't look at her.

"Renji?" Rukia asked. She never realized that Renji really wanted her to come back to Tokyo so bad. Ichigo however understood Renji now. Thinking about his mother and the people he cared about, him and Renji were the same.

"I used to believe that he was in love with you but that was when I was dumb. I realized when he talked about you and Ichigo. He was so truly happy for you to be in love and happy. I understood that he was only trying to protect you and once he saw you were protected he could feel more at peace" Jackie confessed. "I realize I have no reason to be jealous of you Rukia."

Renji looked at Jackie as she spoke those words. He loved Jackie. He knew she was jealous of Rukia but he never told Rukia about that. He never wanted Rukia to worry about anything.

"I love you" Renji confessed. Jackie looked at him shocked. She wasn't expecting that from him. Rukia and Ichigo looked at the couple smiling.

"After what I just said?" Jackie said, she sounded scared. She was expecting him to yell at her for spilling all that information.

"Yes, Jackie, I never meant to make you feel as if you were second." Renji said as he took her hand. Jackie smiled and they leaned in for a kiss.

"EWWWW" Mamoru said. The adults almost forgot about the child in the room. Everyone laughed.

"Jackie, I'm sorry" Rukia apologized but Jackie shook her head. "Don't be sorry, I realized I had nothing to be jealous of. Just never make Renji worry about you like that"

"Okay enough of the sentimental stuff" Ichigo cut in "Can I have some of that apple pie?"

"PIE!" Mamoru screamed with his fork in the air. Ichigo ruffled his future step son's air in approval.

#####

**The Next Day.**

Rukia woke up as the light from the morning sun hit her face. She could automatically hear the busy city below. She sat up letting the covers slip off her naked body. She turned to see Ichigo asleep soundly. She loved watching him sleep. He was always at peace in his sleep, at least with her he was.

Rukia suddenly caught the smell of sausages being made. She loved having Renji around. He would usually wake up and make breakfast for whoever was around. Rukia looked for her discarded underwear and quickly put it on. She put on her pajama pants and Ichigo's shirt from the previous day.

Rukia walked out the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Jackie in Renji's shirt and boxers, cooking breakfast.

"Well, Good Morning" Rukia greeted. Jackie jumped as Rukia startled her.

"Oh, Good Morning Rukia didn't know you were awake" Jackie said laughing.

"Yeah", Rukia said as she eyed all the wonderful food in front of her. "The food looks and smells good, you are a great cook"

"Thank you Rukia" She said smiling as she turned off the stove and put the sausages on a serving platter. "I was never a fan of cooking this much. My mother always had me cooking at home but Renji enjoys cooking with me and for me so I like it more"

"I honestly thought it was Renji cooking this morning" Rukia admitted. She helped Jackie as she put the pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, and sausages on the dining table.

"He wanted to but he got called into the station because there was a lead on a case he is working on." Jackie informed her. Rukia nodded in understanding and an idea crossed her mind.

It was something she wanted to do but she knew Renji wouldn't allow her to do it, especially after what happened yesterday. She knew where she went wrong; she tried to face her past without the help of Ichigo. Ichigo was her rock and he would help her face her past.

"What do you have planned for the day?" Rukia asked Jackie curiously. Jackie who was gathering the plates wondered why Rukia seemed so interested.

"Helping a friend with a few things, should be gone for an hour, why?" Jackie answered skeptically.

"I wanted to spend the day with Ichigo and Mamoru, out on the town, no offense but I think this is perfect bonding time" Rukia said smiling with her acting skills showing.

Jackie however was warned about that from Renji. He said that she could be quite the little actress when she wanted to be. She assumed Rukia was going somewhere that she didn't want Renji to know about.

Jackie wanted to say no, but how could she without showing that she was on to her.

"Ichigo is coming?" Jackie inquired.

"Yes, that is what I said" Rukia said a bit annoyed. Jackie shrugged, "Well, you should wake Ichigo and Mamoru for breakfast before they head out"

Rukia nodded at Jackie's suggestion and went to wake up her son and fiancé. Jackie sighed as she realized she wouldn't be able to stop Rukia. He had her mind on something and she wasn't giving up.

#####

Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru walked off the train that they had boarded from by Renji's house. They rode about six stops then they reached their destination. It was still Tokyo but in the more northern part of the city.

"Rukia can you tell me where we are going" Ichigo asked for the seventh time. When he woke up, Rukia informed him, she had something important to do and that Mamoru and he had to tag along. She rushed them to get ready and eat breakfast. Mamoru questioned his mother too but she silenced by saying, she would treat him to ice cream later. Ichigo however questioned her several times and all she said was that she would tell him soon.

"Ichigo, can we get to the damn destination first?" Rukia yelled annoyed with his questions.

"Look midget, you brought me out here, at least let me know where we are going!" Ichigo snapped.

Rukia ignored him and took Mamoru's hand as she made her way to exit the train station. Ichigo cursed under his breath.

Rukia looked at the address she had written on her hand. While Jackie was eating, Rukia had snuck into Renji's room and used his laptop. This laptop was Tokyo Police Property for Renji to be able to work from home. Renji could easily look up criminals and people who lived in Tokyo. This was perfect. Rukia searched a name that she had been cursing for five years. It was password protected but Renji used the same password for everything. Mamoru.

Rukia and Mamoru walked down the semi-busy street with Ichigo following behind. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets, annoyed with Rukia and the whole situation.

They finally reached a townhouse. It was about three stories high with a lovely brownstone exterior.

Rukia looked at her hand where she wrote the address then looked at the number on the house. This was it. This was the house.

"We're here" Rukia said. Mamoru looked up, confused on whose house this was. Ichigo was surprised to be at a house too. Ichigo was about to question why they were there when he saw the name on the mailbox for the house.

It read "SHIBA"

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out, he looked to her but noticed she was already walking to the door. Ichigo grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Rukia, why did you come here?" Ichigo questioned.

"I have to do this Ichigo" Rukia explained. Ichigo shook his head, while Mamoru looked at the couple confused.

"Rukia, what happened yesterday could have hurt the baby. I don't want your body stressing itself and seeing Kaien will do that."

"Ichigo, I brought you and Mamoru with me because I need you to be here as my support and I want Mamoru to finally meet Kaien."

Mamoru was confused to who this Kaien man was. He wasn't sure why Ichigo was against it but Mamoru's curiosity sided with Rukia. He wanted to meet this guy.

"Rukia, please think about this" Ichigo pleaded.

"I did, this morning and all thru the trip here. I don't know the next time I will come to Tokyo. This has to be done. Mamoru deserves to at least know who he is" Rukia explained. Ichigo saw the determination in her eyes and decided he would have to support her.

"Okay fine" Ichigo submitted. He would have to just be there for her. Rukia smiled at him then turned to face the door and she approached it. Ichigo took Mamoru's hand and they walked behind her. Rukia took a deep breath before she rung the door bell.

Her heart pounded when she heard the bell ring inside then heard footsteps. This was it. She would see Kaien Shiba for the first time in 5 years.

The door opened and a tall beautiful woman with long black hair answered the door. Rukia was caught off guard by the woman's natural beauty.

The woman smiled and looked at Rukia, "Hello? Can I help you?" Rukia had to admit the woman even had a sweet voice.

"Uh hi" was all Rukia could think to say. She knew the woman in front of her was Miyako Shiba. Miyako however was confused why this woman was in front of her house not saying anything. She looked to the man behind her and was shocked to see a man who looked like her husband but with orange hair.

"Are you guys related to Kaien?" Miyako asked suddenly. She was amazed by this orange haired man. Could he be a family member of Kaien?

"No actually, "Ichigo answered as he cleared his voice.

"Oh wow, are you sure? You look almost exactly like my husband but he has black hair" Miyako admitted. Ichigo was shocked to hear this. He looked like Kaien? Rukia's ex?

"I'm here to see Kaien Shiba" Rukia interjected. Miyako looked to Rukia, wondering what business this woman had with her husband. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki"

Miyako's eyes widened hearing Rukia's name, she then noticed the little boy hiding behind Ichigo's legs. She knew who this was. She had known for a while now.

"Is that Mamoru?" Miyako asked pointing at the boy. Rukia and Ichigo were surprised to hear that Miyako knew of the boy. Did Kaien tell her?

"Yes it is, can we see Kaien?" Rukia asked again. Miyako gave a stern look then stepped to the side to allow the trio into her home.

Rukia looked around the beautiful home. It was modern but still very warm.

"KAIEN" Miyako called out with a mixer of anger and sadness in her voice. Rukia observed the woman, she knew. The woman looked as if she hated Rukia. She must have known about the affair but how long?

They were soon joined by a tall handsome man with jet black hair, walking down the stairs. He looked at his wife, confused on why she called his name like that. He stopped walking when he saw his guest. His eyes met with Rukia's and his heart began to pound so fast he thought everyone could hear it.

Rukia couldn't believe it after five years of hating him, she still found the man attractive. He looked a bit older but good. He was 30 now, so he was definitely at his peak in the looks department. She wished he was ugly. She wished that a part of her heart didn't still care about him he didn't deserve her time. She wanted to yell and scream at him but she really wanted to understand why he would abandon their son.

Kaien saw the anger in Rukia's and Miyako's face. Did Rukia tell her?

Ichigo ,who had Mamoru standing nervously behind him due to Miyako's scream, couldn't help but feel like he was looking in the mirror, as he looked at Kaien. The man who Rukia was so in love with and had a baby with looked just like him.

This began to anger him. Why had she never mentioned that? She had to have noticed the resemblance it was scary how much Ichigo looked like this man

It was quiet and awkward. No one was speaking, just staring. Miyako decided she would leave, she could feel herself wanting to cry.

"I'll leave you to your guest" Miyako said as her voice broke. Kaien hated to see her like that. He would have to do his best to try and fix this. He could only imagine the hatful things Rukia may have told her.

Miyako walked past him and went upstairs, leaving Rukia and Kaien in a staring contest. Once Kaien heard the upstairs bedroom door slam shut he took a breath and prepared to speaker to his former lover and mother of his child.

"Why are you here" was the first thing he said. He could see an emotion flash out of her eyes and anger replaced them.

"After five years, that's the first thing you say to me?" Rukia growled. Kaien never heard Rukia sound like that. He had to admit, Rukia was just as beautiful as he remembered. But he couldn't think about that.

"You just show up to my door, with no warning. You have my number, you couldn't have warned me?"

"Would you have even let me see you?" Rukia snapped. "You are a coward! You would have made up some bulshit excuse on why you wouldn't be able to see me"

"So you show up at my house! My wife is here" Kaien yelled back

"You think I give a shit Kaien?" Rukia yelled. "I'm not stupid, I figured she may be here but I don't give a damn. You are such a selfish bastard"

Ichigo could tell Rukia as getting ready to cry. She usually got worked up when it came to Kaien but not today. She had to stay calm for the sake of the baby. Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's shoulder to calm her down.

Kaien hadn't noticed the other people in the home much; He saw Ichigo but never looked at his face. He was shocked to see how much the man looked like him. He wondered what the hell was going on.

"Who are you?" Kaien asked defensively. He was curious and somewhat jealous? Ichigo glared at the man in front of him. He so badly wanted to punch Kaien in his face.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm Rukia's fiancé" Ichigo answered. Rukia smirked hearing Ichigo announce it proudly. Kaien was surprised by this. Rukia had never mentioned she had a boyfriend let alone a fiancé. He knew she wasn't obligated to tell him anything but he just assumed she didn't have someone since so much of her anger was with Kaien.

"Fiancé huh? Never mentioned that to me" Kaien said looking at Rukia.

"It's none of your business" Ichigo defended. Kaien and Ichigo glared at each other. "You're the man who thinks taking care of his son is sending money every month."

"Kurosaki, you know nothing about me, so back off" Kaien said stepping closer. Ichigo wanted to step forward but Rukia stepped in between. "Kaien, don't you dare try and pick a fight with him"

"Tell the carrot top to back down then" Kaien spit. Ichigo gave him the finger and smirked. Ichigo wasn't afraid to hit this man.

"Look I didn't come to fight with you, I wanted to talk but I don't think that's happening today" Rukia said. "But there is someone you need to meet"

Kaien looked at her confused. He didn't notice the little boy hiding behind Ichigo and Rukia the whole time. Rukia stepped the side revealing the little boy with blue eyes, a mess of black hair and chubby cheeks.

Kaien's eyes widened seeing the boy. He didn't have to ask. The boy's eyes said it all. This boy was Mamoru. This boy was his son and he loved him already.

Mamoru looked at the man in front of him and felt a connection to the man, like he was drawn to him. He didn't understand why he saw himself in that man.

"Mamoru," Rukia began, she was feeling emotional watching those two. She could tell their connection was quickly forming. "This is Kaien Shiba, he is your father"

Mamoru didn't seem to be affecedt differently from the news at first, as if he already knew who this man was.

Kaien bent down to be on a similar level. It was hurting him that this little boy so innocent had grown up without him. Kaien always knew he was being selfish and irresponsible but he hadn't felt it so strongly until now.

"Hey Mamoru" Kaien said. His voice was a bit shaky. He was scared that the boy would reject him and he didn't blame the kid. Kaien never felt an attachment because he had never saw him but seeing Mamoru now, was breaking his heart. It began to kill him thinking about the amount of time he missed.

"Hey" Mamoru said. He wanted to know who is father was. Rukia usually said he wasn't here or he was gone. Mamoru wished his mother would explain things to him but she never did so he was always confused. Mamoru didn't know what came over him. His feet moved and he ran into Kaien's arms crying.

This shocked Rukia, Ichigo and even Kaien. The boy hugged the man as tightly as he could, like he was afraid this was a dream he would wake up from.

Kaien hugged the boy back and picked him up. Rukia was shocked to see tears in Kaien's eyes as he hugged the boy. Rukia should have been happy. Kaien was embracing her son. Kaien didn't reject their son but instead she was livid.

Kaien was never in Mamoru's life. His life with Miyako was so important that he abandoned his son. Kaien wasn't going to play hero now when he had been the villain the whole time. Rukia walked up to the father and son and quickly pulled Mamoru away.

Kaien was shocked by this sudden action while Ichigo looked at his fiancé amazed. He had never seen Rukia be so forceful with Mamoru.

"No Kaien, do not act like you care about my son" Rukia yelled as she put Mamoru behind her. Mamoru however was trying to run back to Kaien.

"No Mamoru" Rukia yelled, scaring her child. Rukia looked to Ichigo, "Take Mamoru outside! We are leaving"

"Mommy please, I wanna stay" Mamoru begged her. Rukia was too blinded by anger to listen to the pleas of her son. Ichigo was even upset with Rukia. Although he hated Kaien, he felt that Mamoru and Kaien need time together.

"Ichigo take him!" Rukia yelled once more. Ichigo looked at her and could see desperation in her eyes. He couldn't allow anymore unneeded stress and anger to her body. Ichigo obeyed and took a crying Mamoru out, it was a struggle because the boy tried to pry Ichigo's hand off but it didn't work.

Once Ichigo took Mamoru out, Rukia turned to Kaien who seemed so heartbroken.

"You do not try to get into my son's life and act like what you did was okay" Rukia stated. "My son deserves a father who will love him and be there for him."

"You told Miyako right?" Kaien snapped. "I don't have to hide it"

"You son of a bitch! Since your life isn't perfect you can deal with your son! I have never spoken or seen Miyako until today and I never told her who I am or Mamoru was, SHE ALREADY KNEW"

"She what?" Kaien asked himself. How could Miyako already know?

"Yeah I said my name and she asked if it was Mamoru." Rukia said with her voice lowered. "Don't worry about being Mamoru's life. I'm good without your help"

Rukia turned to leave but Kaien grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Rukia, think about this, Mamoru just met his father, you are just going to keep me away from him"

"Kaien, are you insane? You think you can just come back into his life. You may just leave his life or pretend he doesn't exist. I won't let you hurt my child. I have my fiancé who will legally adopt Mamoru so he can have a real father."

"Rukia-" Kaien was cut off when Rukia slapped his face. "Stay away!" Rukia warned before storming out Kaien's home. Kaien watched as Rukia left. He knew he was asking for much when he asked to spend time with Mamoru but he never realized how bad he fucked up five years ago until now.

Rukia walked out the house and saw Ichigo with a sad Mamoru. She let her tears fall as she saw he son. She knew what she was extreme and cold hearted but she had to. Kaien wasn't to be trusted. She closed her eyes and prayed that her son would forgive her.

**End of Chapter 7**

**So yes we meet Jackie, she can be a bit of a bitch!**

**Kaien and Rukia's reunion had much drama. Ichigo will eventually bring up the whole Kaien's looks thing in a later chapter. You will find out how Miyako knew about Rukia in a later chapter to.**

**I know what Rukia did was harsh but the drama makes you love it!**

**This isn't the last of Kaien we will see in Tokyo!**

**Next Chapter: (College Reunion) (Return of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow)**

**Please Review, I want to know about your feeling about the direction of the story.**


	8. Old Flame

**Okay, my goal is to get 20 more reviews before I update!**

**Chapter 8: Old Flame**

There was a loud knock at Renji's door. Renji, who was standing by the kitchen counter talking to Jackie, knew who was knocking at his door. He had a few words to say to that little woman.

Renji left the kitchen and went to answer the door. As he got closer he could hear arguing. Renji opened the door and Rukia pushed her way in followed by an upset Mamoru and an annoyed Ichigo.

"Mamoru, I am no longer talking about this!" Rukia yelled

"Why mom, I just want to know him" Mamoru pleaded. Renji and Jackie watched the argument between mother and son

"And I said no, you will stay away from him" Rukia repeated. Rukia and Mamoru had been arguing the whole way home. Ichigo had tried his best to calm both parties but to no avail.

"Rukia, please be rational about this" Ichigo argued. Ichigo didn't like the idea of Kaien suddenly being in Mamoru's life but it was too late. Mamoru and Kaien have met and it's too late to keep them apart.

"Ichigo, whose side are you on?" Rukia barked back.

"Don't do that Rukia, I am not on anyone's side, I'm just telling you to calm down woman and be smart about this" Ichigo yelled back.

"I said NO" Rukia said as she stared down her fiancé. Mamoru eyes swelled with tears and he ran into the guest bedroom and shut the door.

Rukia couldn't help but feel terrible but she had to protect her son. Kaien left her and never came after them for a reason. She didn't want Mamoru to feel that kind of rejection.

"Rukia, why would you go see Kaien?" Renji asked. She had to admit she didn't take too much notice to Renji and Jackie being in the room. Rukia could see the disappointment on Renji's face. "I saw that you went through my computer database to find him. What happened?"

Rukia took a deep breath. She knew what she did was risky but she knew they wouldn't allow her to confront him.

"I meet his wife, I saw him and he met Mamoru" Rukia explained quickly. Renji's eyes widened.

"Rukia, what the hell? What did Kaien say?" Renji asked in shock.

"He hugged Mamoru and I broke it up. He isn't going to hug his way into our lives" Rukia sated firmly. Ichigo wanted to shake Rukia. He could tell Rukia still cared for Kaien. He is the father of her child so he will always hold a place with Rukia. Ichigo just wished that Rukia would be completely over him. If she was, she wouldn't be so angry.

"I think you should give him a chance" Ichigo suggested.

"Ichigo please, Mamoru is my son-"

"And soon to be mine! Rukia you can't be selfish with your son" Ichigo cut in. Rukia didn't know how to reply to that.

"Rukia what happens with Mamoru and Kaien now?" Renji asked. Rukia looked at him and give him a stern look. "We are going back to Karakura and Kaien and his little wife will stay here in Tokyo"

"Rukia, stop it!" Ichigo demanded. Renji and Jackie looked surprised to see Ichigo sound so angry.

"You sound like a child Rukia, that boy just met his father. If you take him away from Kaien, then you are no better than Byakuya" Ichigo stated. Rukia couldn't speak, she wanted to deny it so bad but how could she? Renji and Jackie felt awkward.

"Rukia think about what is best for Mamoru. If you didn't really want Kaien to be in his life then you wouldn't have brought your son with you today." Ichigo finished. He had never yelled at Rukia like that. He was so disappointed in her actions.

"Rukia?" Jackie spoke up. Rukia didn't look at anyone, Ichigo's words just floating through her mind. Ichigo sighed and walked to Mamoru's room. "I'll go check on him" Ichigo said as he walked down the small hallway.

Rukia was just looking down. All she wanted to do was protect her son but it looked like she was being the bad buy. Renji walked up to Rukia and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia, what are you doing" He asked. He had never seen Rukia act like this. She was being somewhat childish.

"You still love him?" Jackie asked surprised by Rukia's demeanor.

"Ofcourse not" Rukia said looking at her with some fire in eyes. "I love Ichigo with every part of my soul"

"Look Rukia I think you need a break, No Ginrei, Byakuya or Kaien for the rest of the day" Renji suggested

Rukia wanted to object! She wanted to see Ginrei. She needed to explain about Mamoru.

"The stress isn't good for the baby." Renji added.

"No matter where I am, I will be reminded of them" Rukia mumbled as she removed Renji's hand from her shoulder. Rukia walked over to his couch and sat down defeated. Renji and Jackie looked at each other. Renji felt kind of lost. He wanted Rukia to enjoy being back but it seemed that her past had hurt her more than he imagined.

Jackie had a bright idea, although she wasn't sure if it would work. But she just wanted to cheer up Renji's best friend.

"Rukia, don't stay here and mope." Jackie declared. Renji and Rukia looked at her confused.

"Renji and I were planning to go to this get together tonight" Jackie announced. Renji wasn't happy with where this convo was going.

"You should come with us. Help you get your mind off things." She suggested. Renji automatically disagreed. "She needs rest, her emotions and body are sensitive."

"Renji, me and you have to go! We should bring Rukia and Ichigo, they will just have some laughs" Jackie replied.

"Look Jackie, I don't feel like going out" Rukia said sadly. Renji nodded in happiness.

"My friend Riruka is hosting the party, remember her? She was my roommate freshman year" Jackie informed her. Rukia remember the pink haired girl. She was never a big fan of Riruka, the girl was an attention whore.

"Don't care much for the girl" Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"She is inviting all our college friends, even people you knew your freshman year." Jackie said. "I'm sure you have missed some of those people."

Rukia couldn't help but like the idea. She hadn't seen or heard from her college friends in five years. She had just seen Ulquiorra and Grimmjow which was a nice surprise but she did miss some more. Rukia however had to be realistic.

"I can't just go to a party, I'm pregnant"

"It's a get together, food drinks, and mood music. It's just as talking to everyone. Like a mini reunion." Jackie explained.

Rukia seemed on the fence. She knew Renji was against it but she really wanted to go. "I can't leave Mamoru" Rukia reminded Jackie.

"I'll watch him" Ichigo said shocking everyone with his reappearance.

"So no party for you?" Jackie concluded. Ichigo shook his head then looked to Rukia. "Mamoru is asleep."

Rukia nodded and looked away. She couldn't face Ichigo. She knew she was disappointing him but she was still angry.

"Rukia." He said. Rukia looked to him and saw not disappointment but sadness for her. "You should go, I think you need to have fun"

"Ichigo look I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I get that you're upset. Kaien's lack of support kept you away from school and family. But tonight is your chance to see those friends" Ichigo said smiling at her. She loved it when she smiled at her. She knew he barely smiled before they met. She was happy to know he was happy with her.

Renji wasn't too happy to see Ichigo encouraging her to go but there was nothing he could do. He would have to keep an eye on her.

"Great so it's settled! We are going o Riruka's tonight!" Jackie declared happily. Rukia smiled, she just hoped this get together would put her in a better mood.

#####

Renji and Rukia pulled up to the apartment building that the party was hosted at. Jackie left an hour early because Riruka requested her help. Rukia stepped out the car wearing a purple baby doll and white pants. Renji wore a simple blue t-shirt with jeans.

Rukia looked at the apartment building nervously. She hadn't seen many of these people in five years. She assumed that everyone probably forgot she even existed and if they did notice her absence, people probably said terrible things about her.

"You seem nervous" Renji said as he led the way into the building. Rukia looked away from him, hating the fact that her best friend could read her so well.

"I'm not nervous, just don't know what to expect from this party" Rukia half lied. Renji smirked at her answer knowing that she wasn't being truthful. He left it alone and they walked up the stairs.

Renji couldn't help but notice how much Tokyo was changing Rukia. Although it had been a very emotional couple of days, she had been facing a past that she had been running from. Rukia, however, doesn't know how to handle her past as well as she thought she could.

"Rukia, can you ever forgive Kaien" Renji asked, shocking Rukia with the question. She should have known he would ask her more about Kaien.

"I don't know if I can Renji" Rukia answered truthfully. Her heart was still in pain from his rejection of her and her child five years ago.

"You need to let him go" Renji stated as they reached the 4th floor.

"Are you telling me I'm still in love with Kaien" Rukia questioned defensively. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Of course not Rukia, I know you love Ichigo but I do think that you are not over him breaking your heart" Renji explained. "Every time you see Mamoru, it reminds you of when Kaien said he didn't want you to have him and how you found out he was married the whole time."

Rukia couldn't believe how right Renji was. It did hurt to think about Kaien and she was so angry but why shouldn't she be. He left her and lied to her.

"I hate Kaien too, Rukia but I have to learn to let that anger go for Mamoru's sake. Why can't you do the same?"

"How do we know he isn't going to just disappear?" Rukia asked as her voice broke. They had reached a door, where you could hear plenty of people talking,

"We don't but we do know is that Mamoru knows him and you can't keep that little boy away from his father, Mamoru deserves the chance to know him" Renji said looking Rukia straight in her eyes. They stayed like that just looking at each other. Rukia didn't know how to reply to that and Renji hoped she wouldn't disagree, as the silently argued within themselves as the door in front of them swung open.

"RENJI!" a woman yelped as she ran out the apartment to wrap her arms around him. The woman was clearly drunk from the way she fell onto Renji and clung to him tightly.

"Hello Apache" Renji greeted trying to be nice and fake smiling. The woman stepped back and took in the sight in front of her.

"Renji, you look handsome, as usual" She flirted, "Are you still dating that Jackie girl"

Rukia raised her eyebrow at the girl. She remembered this woman. She hung out with three other girls. They were all in the drama club in college.

"Yes I am" He said stepping away from her. Renji grabbed Rukia and brought her close to him. "Apache, I don't know if you remember, my best friend Rukia" Rukia smiled and gave the drunken woman a small wave."

Apache looked at the woman and slowly began to recognize her.

"Oh yes, the girl who was too good to hang out with other girls" Apache said rudely. "Weren't you two having sex?"

Rukia's eyes widened and Renji choked on his air once he heard that comment. "No of course not!"

Apache rolled her eyes, "Whatever" Renji shrugged her off and took Rukia's hand as they entered the party leaving Apache outside.

"I remember her," Rukia said quietly. Renji glanced at her then looked to the party who seemed to be staring and making comments. Rukia looked up and saw familiar and unfamiliar faces at the party.

"Yeah, Apache used to hang out with those other girls Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Harribel" Renji reminded Rukia. Rukia nodded in understanding but felt weird as everyone looked at her. She could tell some of them remembered her from school.

Renji was greeted by a couple people and he just gave them a wave. He had to deal with seeing all the college faces again a few months back. All he told them was that he transferred but not why. Renji looked around to see if he could find Jackie and he easily spotted her.

Renji, with Rukia in hand, walked over to where Jackie was standing. She was at the stereo system trying to play music. Renji quickly snuck up on Jackie and hugged her from behind. Jackie squealed as Renji embraced her. She turned her head and caught the sight of red hair and Rukia standing there smiling. Jackie laughed and elbowed Renji.

Renji coughed from the impact. "What the hell?"

"You shouldn't have scared me like that" Jackie said smiling widely. Renji laughed and went to embrace her again as he left kisses on her.

Rukia loved to see Renji so happy and to see a woman who really cared about Renji. She wanted him to find happiness, if anyone deserves happiness, it was him

Jackie indulged in the affection that her boyfriend turned to see Rukia watching them happily. Jackie removed herself from Renji and turned to Rukia. "Hey Rukia, how you liking the party?"

"Its bringing back memories" Rukia answered simply.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know" Jackie informed her. Rukia smiled. "Thank you"

"RUKIA?" a rough male voice yelled out. Rukia, Renji and Jackie all turned their attention to a giant man with tan skin and brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Next to him was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with slightly large lips and a bald head.

Rukia automatically recognized the two men. "Yammy and Zommari!" Rukia called out. Yammy excitedly went to hug Rukia. "RUKIA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He asked as he hugged her tightly. Everyone stared and looked at the man crushing the little woman in his hug.

"Yammy, you may be killing her" Zommari said. Yammy saw Rukia who was trying to breathe and let her go. Rukia tried to catch her breath as she was finally released.

"Sorry Rukia" Yammy said nervously. Rukia finally caught her breath and smiled at Yammy.

"It's okay, I'm happy to see you too. And you, Zommari. How have you guys been?" Rukia asked.

"We have been good. I became a physical education teacher at a high school here in Tokyo." Yammy answered proudly.

"And I'm studying to become a philosophy professor for the university" Zommari answered. Rukia smiled happily hearing both of them doing well.

"What about you Rukia? We haven't seen you in years, you just up and left the university" Yammy asked sounding sad.

Rukia felt bad hearing this. She used to tutor Yammy and Zommari in art history. They were both on the school wrestling team and were stuck with art history as a class. They were failing badly until Rukia offered to help them with their work. Both men passed with a B.

"I have been good, I work in an art gallery now" Rukia said.

"That's perfect for you" Yammy exclaimed. "You love that artsy fartsy stuff"

"What do you do there" Zommari asked. Rukia explained her job at the art gallery and how much she loved the place and the people she worked with.

"That's great Rukia," Yammy said before glaring at Renji. "Where have you been hiding Rukia?"

"Look man, she just came to visit for a few days" Renji said laughing nervously.

"Don't blame Renji, I can't do as much as I would like because of my son"

"Rukia has a son?" a new voice said. A man blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that he keeps unkempt and a faded goatee made, joined the conversation.

"Stark?" Rukia smiled as she hugged the man in front of her. Stark smiled and hugged the little woman. Stark was two years ahead of Rukia. He was the teaching assistant for the Art history course.

"Wow, how are you?" Rukia asked. The man was very good looking but the laziest guy she had ever met.

"Right now, I'm just sleeping." Stark answered. Rukia wasn't surprised by this answer. Stark belonged the very rich family. He didn't have to work for the rest of his life.

"Hey Stark you can't just steal Rukia's attention" Yammy said annoyed

"Is that an engagement ring" Stark asked ignoring Yammy's petty comment. Yammy, Zommari along with some other people heard this and walked over.

Rukia nervously looked around. She gulped and began to explain. "I have a son and I'm engaged to my boyfriend, he a doctor"

Everyone cheered for her happily. She was surprised how many people actually cared. She assumed she was a forgotten student. People kept asking Rukia questions about her son, her job and fiancé. She wanted to announce her pregnancy but Rukia's fame was killed by a loud voice.

"What the hell is so entertaining" the voice screamed, a young, slender woman with magenta eyes and long hair of the same color in two pigtails walks thru the crowd.

"It's my party so who is everyone else focused…" the woman's rant came to a stop when she saw Rukia was the center of attention.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" she said with disgust.

"It's nice to see you to Riruka it's been a while" Rukia said nicely. She wasn't a huge fan of Riruka in college. The girl was really rude and member of the baking club in college. She always demanded attention and when she didn't get it there would be hell to pay.

"I don't remember inviting you" Riruka said crossing her arms. Everyone was watching in suspense as the two women grilled each other.

"I came with Renji, plus your best friend Jackie invited me" Rukia mentioned smiling. Riruka turned to Jackie hoping she would deny what Rukia said.

"This is a college reunion; she did go to Tokyo Uni with us"

"For a year and half then she left, this is for people who graduated from Tokyo Uni." Riruka stated.

"If so, I guess my boyfriend Renji should leave since he finished in Kyoto"

"Renji is the exception" Riruka decided. Rukia rolled her eyes. This girl never grew up.

"If you want the attention, here you go" Rukia said before walking off, leaving everyone to watch her retreating form. Renji followed after her.

As Rukia walked to the other side of the massive apartment, music finally began to play and Renji had caught up.

"You okay?" He questioned as he turned her face to his. Rukia surprised by this shooed him away.

"Don't worry about a verbal match with me and a petty college girl" Rukia said, picking up the food. Renji noticed the confidence in Rukia as she said this.

He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Renji!" Jackie called out. She was happily dancing as the music played. "Dance with me" She requested. Rukia and Renji chuckled at the sight of Jackie's dancing.

"I'll be right there" Renji shouted back. He gave Rukia a small smile before he headed to his dancing girlfriend. Rukia was happily standing next to the snacks. She started eating as much as she could, smiling happily as she devoured the food in front of her. This was too similar to Orihime's party.

"You act like you are eating for two" a male voice said.

"Grimmjow, you are such an ape for saying that." A second voice added. Rukia smiled as she heard the two men behind her. She turned to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing there, looking at her. Rukia couldn't help herself but wrap her hands around both of them.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were shocked by her overly happy reaction but smiled. Rukia was happy to see two people (other than Renji and Ginrei )from Tokyo who made her happy.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you guys are here" Rukia said smiling happily as she pulled away from the hug.

"You weren't lying when you said you would come to Tokyo" Grimmjow said smiling.

"Yes, I did not expect your return to be so soon, we saw you less than a week ago" Ulquiorra added.

"You missed Ulquiorra that much huh" Grimmjow teased making Ulquiorra lightly blush and Rukia smile.

"Well, I came to Tokyo because my grandfather is in the hospital."

"Oh yeah we heard Ginrei was admitted a few days ago" Grimmjow admitted. Rukia was surprised to hear that they knew. Could it have been on the news? Byakuya had always been such a private person; he would never let that leak to the media.

"How did you guys find out?" Rukia asked curiously.

"We work for-"

"We work for a business, that does work with the Kuchiki's , the business world has many rumors." Ulquiorra cut in. Grimmjow eyed his friend suspiciously as he explained himself to Rukia.

"Oh okay" Rukia replied, somewhat unsure of his answer.

"How is your son?" Ulquiorra inquired. Rukia smiled to herself when he asked that question.

"He is great, he is here in Tokyo with me" Rukia said. Grimmjow seemed to get excited hearing this.

"Wow, can we meet him?" Grimmjow asked. Rukia laughed and nodded.

"Of course, you both can, he is sleeping right now at home with Ichigo"

"The fiancé?" Ulquiorra asked with a sense of bitterness in his voice. Rukia could tell Ulquiorra had a hard time saying "fiancé" but she didn't get why.

"Yeah, that's my fiancé's name, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said eyeing Ulquiorra's reaction.

Grimmjow could feel the tension and looked to around to find himself a way out of the awkward situation.

"I see Loly and Menoly" Grimmjow said smirking.

"The whores?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Don't judge them because they like to have sex" Grimmjow said, "I'll be back" He said before walking over to the two girls he now had his sights on.

"That man never changes" Rukia joked. Ulquiorra nodded then looked to Rukia. She looked beautiful and radiant. He missed her, more than he would admit to her or to Grimmjow.

"Let's go to the balcony" Ulquiorra suggested.

"Balcony?"

"I want to know what has happened with you in the past five years" Ulquiorra declared. Rukia smiled at him. Ulquiorra was always so mysterious but straight forward. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were two of her close friends in university and she really wished she would have kept in touch with them but it was too risky.

"Okay, let's go" Rukia said. Ulquiorra gave her a small smile. He picked up to cups filled with drinks and walked out to the balcony with Rukia.

Rukia opened the sliding door and was amazed by the great view of a garden in front of her. Ulquiorra walked out behind her and smiled as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Here is a drink" Ulquiorra said handing Rukia the cup.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Grape coolers" Ulquiorra said. Rukia didn't know what that was but she took it and drank a sip, she liked what she tasted and began to drink more.

Ulquiorra looked out to the view and sighed. "Tokyo has many wonders"

Rukia looked out to the garden and agreed. "Yes, such a great city"

"You were really missed Rukia" he admitted.

"I didn't realize I was until I saw Yammy and Zommari, they seemed so happy to see me"

"You were extremely easy to be around" Ulquiorra stated.

"Well Riruka doesn't feel the same neither does Apache." Rukia laughed as she said this.

"Some women are just petty"

"Or some of them just want attention" Rukia reminded him.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather" Ulquiorra said suddenly. Rukia was thrown off by the comment but appreciated his concern.

"It's okay, he is fine now, I went to see him yesterday" Rukia answered. Ulquiorra was shocked to see that Rukia would go see him, especially if Byakuya could pop up

"How was that, I am sure he missed you dearly." He assured her

"He said he did, I even told him about my son" Rukia said nervously. Her hospital trip kept replaying in her head.

"Did he accept him?"

"I'm not sure because Byakuya walked in" Rukia confessed. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this comment.

"Does he know?"

"Possibly, my grandfather may have told him. Right now I don't think I am ready to face Byakuya" Rukia admitted. "I couldn't even speak to Byakuya, I ran out the room crying"

Rukia could feel tears threatening to come back to her eyes. Ulquiorra watch her sadly.

"I kept thinking about him taking Mamoru away from me" Rukia said with a shaky voice. "I will admit that I think about what would have happened if I never left or if I listened to Kaien and got an abortion where would I be"

Ulquiorra watch as Rukia bore her soul to him. "I hate thinking like that, because my son means the world and more to me. I'm just glad I made the right choice and didn't listen to that bastard Kaien" Rukia voiced.

"Kaien Shiba, me and Grimmjow played so many evil practical jokes on that man once you left." Ulquiorra admitted. Rukia couldn't help but laugh hearing that.

"We got in trouble with the dean a couple of times too, but Kaien would get out of trouble since he knew why we were acting that way."

"You guys are too sweet"

"Do you plan on seeing him too while you are here" Ulquiorra asked. He looked at her to see if he could catch Rukia with any romantic emotions towards Kaien but instead it was disgust.

"I already saw him" Rukia spat bitterly. Ulquiorra was surprised by this. She had seen Ginrei, Kaien and Byakuya in a matter of 48 hours.

"What happened?"

"I met his wife, Miyako" Rukia began, "She somehow recognized me, and knew of Mamoru". Ulquiorra was wondering how that's was possible. "She called Kaien down, I saw Kaien, he met Ichigo, and then he saw Mamoru"

"What did he say to Mamoru?"

"He hugged him" Rukia said simply as a tear rolled down her cheek "and I ripped them apart"

Ulquiorra watched as the young mother sadly recalled the day's events. "Was I wrong for that?" Rukia asked him. She honestly felt like a horrible person for the way she acted. She had never seen her son so upset with her.

"Rukia, you do what you feel is right" Ulquiorra said simply. "I think you know that you want Mamoru and Kaien to be together as father and son, you are juts afraid of looking stupid"

"You got that right" Rukia said chuckling.

"Mamoru needs a chance to get to know his father; you don't want him to resent you" Ulquiorra advised. Rukia nodded and sighed. She began to feel light headed and put her head on Ulquiorra's shoulders. She had finished her drink and was feeling not herself. Ulquiorra welcomed Rukia as he allowed her to lay her head.

Ulquiorra never showed affection to women. He had slept with his share of beautiful women but hugging, kissing or touching outside of sex never happened. He only allowed it with one woman.

Rukia began to talk about when she first met Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, the day she moved into her dorm. Grimmjow had been trying to flirt with her, while Ulquiorra paid her little to no attention.

She recalled when they all went to a party, Grimmjow and Renji got into a fight because they were both being over protective.

She recalled when she would come crying to them when Kaien hurt her. She tried her best to avoid the stories of them having sex. But they had come up. She had given Ulquiorra her virginity because she said she trusted him. She said she wanted to know what was so special about it that all the girls were talking about it.

Ulquiorra remembered that. Of course he had agreed to do it. He found Rukia very attractive and was happy to fulfill her request.

They stood there and reminisced about the college days as Rukia's body began to feel like jello

#####

"Pour me another shot, Harribel" Jackie yelled to a tall dark-skin woman with blonde hair. The woman obeyed and poured Jackie her second shot of alcohol. Jackie quickly picked it up and drank all the contents. She smiled as she downed the hard alcohol like a champ.

Everyone around her cheered as she fist pumped her arms in happiness. Riruka walked up to her friend who was on her way to becoming intoxicated. "Jackie, can you stop being such an attention whore" Riruka shot.

Jackie began to laugh loudly. "Riruka, you are the biggest attention whore of all time" Riruka was now fuming. "And I'm not drunk yet, so I mean every word"

Riruka huffed and crossed her arms. First Rukia came and stole the lime light from her now her own best friend was doing the same and calling her names at that. Actually her best friend invited Rukia!

"How could you invite that whore to my party" Riruka asked upset. Jackie looked at her confused then realized she meant Rukia.

"Rukia isn't a whore, she is Renji's best friend" Jackie defended.

"Aren't you worried about her anymore, I remember you freaked out last week about him going to see her"

"I was worried but I trust him, plus Rukia has a fiancé, a good looking fiancé at that" Jackie said, she looked over to see where Rukia was.

"I don't trust her; she was always hanging around guys. AND THERE IS SHE AGAIN WITH THE GUY I WANTED" Riruka fumed as she looked at the opened balcony door to see Ulquiorra and Rukia in deep conversation and Rukia laughing. Jackie looked there too and was worried about what she saw. Rukia was slumped against Ulquiorra as if she had trouble standing and Ulquiorra had his hands by her waist.

Jackie looked around for Renji, to inform him. "Hey, are you listening" Riruka said to Jackie as Jackie continued to search for her boyfriend. "I invited Ulquiorra to ask him out and now that short bitch is with him"

Jackie kept ignoring her as she searched the party to warn her boyfriend. She finally spotted him as he was in an arm wrestling match with Yammy. Jackie walked away from her complaining friend in order to enlist the help of Renji. She was sure that Rukia wasn't herself right now.

#####

"After that girl threw the drink in Grimmjow's face, I couldn't stop laughing" Rukia recalled as she laughed loudly. Ulquiorra, who wasn't much for laughing, just smiled. They had been reminiscing for a while and he had enjoyed it.

"We had a lot of adventures thanks to Grimmjow and his womanizing ways" Rukia concluded. She hadn't realized how much she missed college. Renji never talked about it, because he didn't want her to feel sad but Rukia felt light and happy right now.

"Yes, he still gets in his fair share of trouble" Ulquiorra mentioned. Rukia wasn't surprised. Grimmjow was always a ladies' man. Ulquiorra would get attention but he didn't care for it.

"I just wished you guys had gotten along with Renji" Rukia confessed.

"Well he didn't like us very much. He was really protective of you almost like he loved you" Ulquiorra instigated.

"Oh gosh you too?" Rukia complained. "Renji is my best friend, my older brother; he doesn't feel that way about me. Gosh, I just had to explain this to Ichigo"

Ulquiorra froze as she mentioned her fiancé's name. Her eyes seemed to light up and her body relaxes just by saying his name. Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel jealous.

"So about this Ichigo guy" Ulquiorra began. "Is this real? Are you going to marry him?" Rukia was not expecting such a question and right now her brain wasn't functioning like it should but she answered.

"I love him, he loves me. Mamoru loves him. He loves Mamoru. We just work perfectly" Rukia said simply as her smile widened.

"He wants to adopt Mamoru. He told me that when he proposed to me" Rukia added, this was making Ulquiorra's blood boil.

"Rukia" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Do you feel nothing for me," He said as he took her hand. Rukia however didn't fully understand the question.

"Of course, I consider you one of my best friends, next to Renji." Rukia explained.

"No!" he raised his voice. Rukia looked at him confused. "Did you ever have feelings for me?"

Rukia now understood what he meant and she looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Of course I did. Ulquiorra you were my first"

"Love?" Ulquiorra asked sounding almost happy.

"The first man that I let into my body" Rukia corrected this however disappointed him. "I did have feelings for you. But I understood that we had only agreed to have sex."

"Rukia, we were fucking for months" Ulquiorra said harshly. "And you only had a few 'feelings'"

"What do you want me to say?" Rukia asked with her voice breaking. Ulquiorra realized Rukia was drunk. He didn't understand how one wine cooler could get her drunk but it was obvious that she was.

"So what do you feel for me now? Would you be with me now?" He asked piercing her soul with his eyes. She stepped back. She did care for Ulquiorra. He was her lover for most of her freshman year.

"I love my fiancé" was all Rukia said. Ulquiorra, who was tired of hearing about that damn man, walked up to Rukia and cupped her face.

"I love you" was what he whispered before he captured Rukia's lips in a passionate kiss. Rukia was thrown off by the kiss and didn't know how to react but she did notice the intensity behind Ulquiorra kiss. She gave into it and let him kiss her. She wanted to comfort him. He had always done that for her so she let him have his way.

Ulquiorra was surprised that she let him kiss her. He slowly pulled away before leaving a peck on her lips. He looked to her, to see if she maybe felt the same. Rukia just looked at him sadly.

"I can't let you do that again" Rukia managed to say.

"But you let me, doesn't that mean something?" he asked

"No, it means I was too weak to push you away"

"Because you feel the same"

"No because my brain isn't working right" Rukia said shaking her head. She was blaming her drunken state on the kiss.

"I don't know how one wine cooler can get you drunk"

"WINE?" Rukia yelped as she began to pace. Ulquiorra watched her confused, why would she freak out about wine.

"You told me it was a drooler or cooler whatever" Rukia said as she began to breathe harder.

"I said a cooler like a wine cooler, wine is normal Rukia"

"No, I can't drink, it's not good for my body" Rukia said she began to sit down from feeling weak and dizzy."

"Rukia, you cannot seriously be this intoxicated"

"SHE'S DRUNK?" a new voice screamed as the joined them on the balcony. Ulquiorra saw Renji walk over to Rukia.

"She had one wine cooler" Ulquiorra informed Renji.

"You know Rukia has an extremely low tolerance to alcohol, plus she can't drink in her condition"

Ulquiorra's heart froze when he heard that last word. "Condition? Is she…?"

"Pregnant?" Renji finished. "Yeah, she is 9 weeks along." Renji said before he picked Rukia up bridal style. Ulquiorra just watched as Renji carried Rukia away.

He couldn't believe it. First Kaien stole Rukia's heart and got her pregnant now this Ichigo guy was doing the exact same thing. He could let the same thing happen to him. Rukia allowed him to kiss her for a reason. He was going to make sure she knew that he wasn't giving up on her.

**End of Chapter 8**

**YOU HAVE TO LOVE THE DRAMA!**

**So Mamoru and Rukia aren't exactly on good terms but don't worry, all will be well soon. Ulquiorra is on the prowl and won't be giving Rukia up anytime soon. We will find out more about Rukia and Ulquiorra's history in Chapter 12. We got about 3 chapters left in the Tokyo arc but the story is not even half way done. I'm looking to do 35-37 chapters!**

**Chapter 9 preview: (The invitation from Byakuya (chapter 1) resurfaces!) (Rukia visits Ginrei again) (Yuzu has dinner with an old friend back in Karakura)**

**Remember if I get 20 more reviews you get the next update!**


	9. The Invite

**I made a mistake before with Ichigo and Senna's relationship! Senna has been friends with Ichigo thru high school. She confessed to Ichigo their last year in high school and they dated all thru college.**

**Chapter 9: The Invite**

Ichigo woke up as he heard voices coming from the living room of Renji's apartment. He had fallen asleep next to Mamoru as he watched him while everyone else was gone.

The poor child had cried himself to sleep and Ichigo couldn't help but feel sorry for Mamoru. The boy didn't understand why his mother was so against Kaien. Rukia had never bashed Kaien in his presence so Mamoru wasn't sure why Rukia wouldn't let him see his father.

Ichigo slowly rose from the small bed and covered Mamoru's sleeping form properly with a blanket. Ichigo could hear Renji arguing, while Rukia seemed to be speaking quietly. He was hoping that the little party would go well but it looked as if nothing was going right in Tokyo.

Ichigo walked out of the guest bedroom and walked to the living. He saw Rukia lying on Renji's couch, seeming very slumped while Renji was standing over her with a disapproving look.

"Guessing the party was a disaster?" Ichigo said gaining the attention of the two other people in the room. Renji looked at Ichigo, not knowing how to even begin to explain.

Ichigo walked closer to the couch to see Rukia's cheeks flushed. Panic began to sweep through him. He quickly came to her side and checked her temperature.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ichigo asked. Renji really didn't want to answer that question. How could he explain what happened without sounding like an irresponsible teenager?

"Um, while Rukia was with some of her friends, she drank a um…"

"Spit it out Renji" Ichigo growled. He didn't have to hear the rest but he wanted Renji to explain himself.

"She drank a wine cooler" Renji said quickly. Ichigo stood up and pushed Renji. He was fuming.

"How could you let her drink? She is pregnant for fucks sake!" Ichigo yelled. Renji pushed him back. "Rukia isn't a toddler, I can't watch her every where she goes, I wasn't with her when she drank"

"You can follow her to Kyoto and help her raise her kid but you can't stop her from drinking a fucking wine cooler" Ichigo argued. "She has been through so much bulshit in the past two days, and now she is drinking. Do you realize how this could affect our kid?"

Renji knew Ichigo was right. He knew he should have kept a closer eye on Rukia. Although she was 25, she was still naive to many things. What is worse is that she was with Ulquiorra. Renji never got along with Ulquiorra or Grimmjow. Both men spent much time with Rukia but were both notorious players.

Grimmjow and Renji got into fight all the time when it came to Rukia. Renji really hated Ulquiorra especially once Rukia told him of their "relationship". He was afraid Ulquiorra would hurt Rukia,

Rukia sat up and looked to see her best friend and fiancé in a staring contest.

"Hey Ichi" Rukia greeted bubbly. Ichigo looked to her and his mood when from angry to frustrated. Rukia was acting like a child making these poor decisions.

"Rukia, let's get you to bed" was all Ichigo could say. He helped her up from where she was laying and guided her into their guest room. Renji watched as Ichigo and Rukia disappeared into the bedroom.

This trip was not turning out as Renji had planned. He hoped that Rukia would see Ginrei, he would accept Mamoru, then he would convince Byakuya to accept him then Rukia wouldn't have to hide anymore. He should have known when it came to Rukia nothing is easy.

His plan was to keep Rukia away from Byakuya, Kaien and now Ulquiorra for her couple of days left in Tokyo. Renji retreated to his room as he hoped tomorrow night would come and go without Rukia's knowledge.

#####

The next day, Ichigo sat up in the bed that he shared with Rukia. Rukia was wearing Ichigo's t-shirt and she was fast asleep under the covers. Ichigo looked at her and smiled to himself. He really didn't know when he came to fall so in love with this woman but he didn't regret it. He just hoped their love could help her thru her time in Tokyo.

To be honest with himself, he wanted to hop on the first plane back to Karakura. Although their plane was set to leave tomorrow early afternoon, he didn't want to give Rukia a chance to see Byakuya or Kaien. He had just called Rukia's doctor. He scheduled a check up for her once they got back. With the stress and the drinking, he needed to make sure Rukia and the baby were fine.

He wasn't too worried since it was wine and it is fine for a woman to have a glass of wine during pregnancy but Rukia has a very low tolerance for alcohol. It could have hurt the baby.

Ichigo was taken from his thoughts when he heard pans being shuffled around. He looked at the time that read 9:18AM. Renji must have been awake and cooking breakfast.

Ichigo would have to admit, staying with Renji wasn't too bad, he had breakfast and dinner every night. Expect last night, he had Jackie's dinner leftovers.

Ichigo stood up and exited the room to see Renji in his tank top and sweats, breaking eggs into a bowl.

"Good Morning" Ichigo greeted. Renji gave him a head nod and proceeded to make breakfast.

"What are you making" Ichigo asked trying to start a conversation. He felt bad for yelling at Renji. Renji had been more than welcoming and nice to him.

"Omelets, Mamoru usually likes them" Renji answered with his back facing Ichigo. "That should make him feel better" Ichigo said.

Ichigo didn't get much of a chance to speak to Mamoru about what happened. He had comforted the crying boy yesterday as soon as they got back from Kaien's. Ichigo seemed to do a good job because the boy simply fell asleep after Ichigo gave him some soothing words.

"I have never seen that boy so hurt" Renji said more to himself. Ichigo silently agreed. Renji had been a father figure to Mamoru and to see the boy so hurt and sad really got to Renji.

"I'm sorry about last night, Renji" Ichigo said. Renji looked at Ichigo, shocked that the man had just apologized to him. "Actually, I'm sorry for how I have acted towards you since I met you. You have been pretty nice to me, and you have been there for Rukia, so I'm sorry"

Renji was a bit shocked by this apology but didn't show it instead he chuckled, "It's cool Ichigo, I understand why you be jealous, me and Rukia's friendship is beyond normal and I should have paid more attention to her last night"

"Truce?" Ichigo said holding his hand out, Renji nodded and shook his hand.

Silence filled the kitchen as Ichigo took a seat at the island counters in the kitchen and Renji turned back to making the eggs. Renji wanted to ask Ichigo for a favor. If he was going to protect Rukia, he needed back up and he trusted Ichigo now.

"I have to tell you something Ichigo" Renji said as he turned to face Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Renji's serious expression and could tell this involved Rukia.

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell Rukia" Renji warned. Ichigo was reluctant but he had to know.

"Alright I won't tell her." Ichigo promised. Renji stared at him for a while to see if his promise was legit. He then pulled out a folded envelope from his pocket and handed it to Ichigo. Renji remembered when Byakuya gave him the envelope.

_FLASHBACK_

_Good Afternoon Renji" the man spoke. _

"_Good Afternoon Mr. Kuchiki, C-Can I help with something sir" Renji said trying to sound calm and respectful._

"_I just came to personally invite you to the Annual Kuchiki Banquet at one of the Kuchiki mansions" He said looking around. _

"_Mr. Kuchiki, I already received the invitation a month ago. I will be attending and bringing my current girlfriend with me" Renji said. Mr. Kuchiki flashed a rare smile then walked up to Renji's desk. _

_Mr. Kuchiki opens his coat, pulls out a cream colored envelope and sets it face down on Renji's desk. "This invitation is not for you" He said. Before Renji can retort, the man turns around and smoothly leaves Renji's office._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ichigo took the envelope nervously and opened it. It was an invitation to the "ANNUAL KUCHIKI BANQUET". The date was for tonight.

"So what's going on, are you going?" Ichigo asked assuming the invitation was meant for Renji.

"Turn the envelope over" Renji instructed. Ichigo obeyed and couldn't believe the name on the invite. It was Rukia's

"Who gave this to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Byakuya, he came to my office the day I came to Karakura and told me to give it to her," Renji explained. "He knows that I still speak to her, but what is worse is I think he knows she is in Karakura"

"You think he knows about Mamoru?"

"I doubt it; I think if he did he would have made an appearance a long time ago. I think he is just waiting for her to return to the family. Admit she is nothing without the Kuchiki name" Renji concluded.

"Well, what did Byakuya say about you going?"

"I was sent the invite a couple months ago. I already said I was attending and bringing a guest, which is Jackie"

"So, you and Jackie are going to a banquet hosted by her brother and you don't want her to know"

"Yes, because I think Byakuya is trying to lure her out" Renji admitted. Ichigo understood now. Renji was afraid that something would happened to Rukia. Ichigo was happy that Renji was thinking this way. He didn't want the unnecessary drama.

"Okay, I won't tell Rukia" Ichigo said

"It's too late" a female voice joined the conversation. Renji and Ichigo flinched when they heard Rukia's voice. Ichigo turned to see a very pissed off Rukia.

"Good Morning" Ichigo said nervously. Rukia glared at him then walked up to him then snatched the invitation from his grasp. As she read through it, Renji and Ichigo became nervous.

"So Byakuya invited me and you kept it from me?" Rukia questioned her best friend. Renji looked away ashamed.

"I don't want to go anyway. So you don't have to keep these secrets" Rukia said bitterly as she slammed the invitation down on the counter. She gave both her best friend and fiancé a cold look before she walked away.

"I'm sorry Rukia" Renji called out. Rukia stopped and slowly turned to face Renji.

"If you're really sorry, you will let me have your car keys so I can go see my grandfather" Rukia suggested. Renji noticed that Rukia was using her cold Kuchiki voice. Byakuya was able to teach her one thing that's for sure.

"Okay, fine" Renji agreed. Ichigo didn't look up to see Rukia's face. He just hoped that seeing Ginrei would be enough and then they could finally head home. He understood fully why Rukia ran away but now he was realizing why she had to stay away. This place was poisonous to her.

Rukia walked into the room and shut the door.

Renji sighed and resumed to cooking the eggs in front of him. Ichigo felt bad for Renji. He was always trying to be a friend to Rukia but she was a stubborn woman. He just hoped this would finally put his future wife at peace.

#####

Rukia lightly knocked on the hospital room door of her grandfather. She was a bit more confident since had already faced him but was still nervous.

Rukia had quickly gotten dressed after Renji gave her permission to take his car. She skipped breakfast telling them she would get food at the hospital if she was hungry. She was still very upset with Renji and Ichigo for trying to keep a secret from her and Mamoru had locked himself in his guest room which hurt Rukia but she understood her son's reasoning.

"Come in" Ginrei commanded from the other side of the door, sounding much healiter than before. Ukia smiled and opened the hospital door.

Ginrei looked up to see his visitor and a smile spread across his face. He was worried that Rukia was going to run away and never come back. That would have surely broken his heart.

"Rukia, you came back" He said relieved. Rukia smiled and walked over to his bed side.

"I wasn't going to leave Tokyo without seeing you again grandfather, you are the reason I came back in the first place" Rukia explained.

"I was nervous about you coming back since our last meeting didn't go so well"

"I'm sorry for running out like that but Byakuya was-"

"Being a jackass" Ginrei cut in. Rukia was surprised to hear her grandfather say such a thing. Ginrei wore a smirk as he said this. Byakuya was family but he had no problem calling the man out on his flaws.

"He was trying to sound nice that day, trying to make you feel guilty for leaving" Ginrei explained, Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

"It worked" Rukia said giving her grandfather a small smile.

"I didn't tell him Rukia" Ginrei assured her. "I didn't tell him about your fiancé, your pregnancy or your son"

Rukia was shocked by this. She was sure Ginrei would ask Byakuya if he knew of it. "That is why you ran way" Ginrei concluded. "You were afraid of what Byakuya might do"

Rukia nodded her head once again in agreement. She shouldn't have been surprised by the way Ginrei was able to process what was going on. He was always good at analyzing situations.

"Who is the father of your first son?" Ginrei asked. Rukia looked down as she prepared to tell her grandfather. "His name is Kaien Shiba"

"SHIBA?" Ginrei exclaimed. Rukia was surprised that her grandfather knew of him. "You know him?"

"Yes, he works for Ukitake, your former caretaker."

"I had no idea Kaien worked for him"

"Yes, Kaien is a corporate lawyer, how did you two start a relationship?"

"While he was studying in Tokyo Law, he was a teaching assistant for the first year business class" Rukia confessed. "He was tutoring me and our relationship elevated from there"

"But is he not married?" Ginrei asked confused.

"Yes," Rukia admitted sadly, "but I assure you I didn't know until I was with child that he was married"

"So Kaien abandoned you?" Ginrei said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I shall see to it that the man pays for what he has done" he declared.

"No grandfather! Kaien offered to pay for my abortion but I refused and ran away" Rukia defended.

"To where?"

"Kyoto" Rukia answered. Ginrei came to an understanding. "Renji went with you didn't he?" Rukia nodded her head.

Ginrei remembered when Renji had first reappeared in Tokyo. He asked Renji were he had been and if he knew where Rukia was. Renji said he transferred to Kyoto and that he and Rukia had lost touch. Now he realizes that He moved to Kyoto to help Rukia.

"I must remember to hit and thank Renji when I see him" Ginrei said smiling. Rukia giggled as her grandfather said that. Ginrei looked at how grown Rukia had become. She was glowing.

"This doctor you are marrying, I hope he is a good man" Ginrei said sternly. "He has already gotten you pregnant out of wedlock, so he isn't on my good side"

Rukia smiled at her his overprotective nature. "He is a good man, he loves me and Mamoru"

"Is Mamoru, the boy right?

"Yes my son and your great-grandson" Rukia said proudly.

" I wish to meet both Mamoru and the doctor" Ginrei demanded. Rukia was nervous when he requested that. Was she ready for Mamoru to meet more of his family?

"I don't know if I'm ready" She told him honestly. "When I thought Byakuya knew, I found it hard to concentrate, my emotions were in overdrive"

"So you are afraid of Byakuya?" Ginrei asked.

"Yes, I am"

"Then face your fear Rukia" Ginrei told her, Rukia looked at him confused. "Tonight is the Kuchiki Banquet, go and face him"

Rukia was shocked by this suggestion. To just go and face her brother was crazy. She couldn't possibly confront him.

"Rukia, you can't hide from him forever. He is just waiting for you to come back and beg for him to take you back under his roof. He wants to believe that you can't go on without him but you can and you have, now it is time to prove it to him. Once you have, I want to meet your son and your fiancé." Ginrei stated. Rukia smiled happily as her grandfather told her this. A new wave of confidence had taken over her. Byakuya Kuchiki was going to realize that Rukia soon to be Kurosaki didn't need him to have a good life.

#####

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked as him, Renji and Mamoru stepped out of a taxi cab.

"Downtown Tokyo, great place for shopping" Renji replied. He had gotten a call from Rukia to meet her at a department store downtown and to bring Ichigo and Mamoru along.

"Can we go to a toy store?" Mamoru asked.

"Well , let's see why your mom wants us here then maybe we can sneak away" Renji suggested. Ichigo looked around the vast area and was still amazed by how bust and crowded the place was.

Renji started to guide Ichigo and Mamoru into a huge department store. Once inside, Ichigo began to wonder if they were in the right place. This was a high end store, the people shopping there where wearing furs and suits.

A skinny man with black hair approached the trio. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a friend; I should probably call her cell"

"Yeah call Rukia, I don't think we are in the right place" Ichigo suggested to Renji

"Rukia Kuchiki?" The man questioned

"Yes, how do you know her?" Ichigo inquired suspiciously.

"She is on the 3rd floor, I shall escort you there" The man said as he bowed and directed them to the elevator. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other confused while Mamoru looked around amazed at the shiny things that were on display.

Once they reached the third floor, the man directed them to a small waiting area, the first thing the saw was Rukia sitting on a white couch reading a tabloid magazine. There were 3 dressing rooms and a huge mirror. She looked up when she realized she was no longer alone.

"Hey you guys made it" Rukia said standing up.

"Yeah, we did, why are we here?" Ichigo asked. Rukia ignored his question and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Rukia, um, what's going on?" Renji asked. Rukia waved him off and looked at her son. Mamoru who was still upset with his mother just looked at her blankly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Rukia asked him sadly. The little boy wanted to still be mad at her but seeing his mother look at him like that made him feel worse. Mamoru shook his head and went to hug her. Rukia hugged him back and apologized.

Renji and Ichigo watched as the mother and son made amends. Suddenly a couple of men walked in with suits and tuxedos in hand.

"What is this?" Renji asked as the men put the tuxedo's on racks.

"You guys need something to wear for tonight" Rukia answered.

"Rukia?" Renji warned. Ichigo didn't understand it until it clicked.

"You can't be thinking of seriously going tonight?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia had finally lost it.

"I fully plan on attending the Kuchiki banquet and telling Byakuya myself that I have a son"

"Whose Byakuya?" Mamoru inquired.

"No one" Renji answered then turned to Rukia. "This is why I didn't want you to know! And what happened to this morning, you said you didn't want to go"

"Screw what I said. Renji, you know it's the right thing to do. I have been hiding from Byakuya way too long. If I keep trying to deceive him things may end up worse." Rukia argued.

"Rukia, this isn't smart. You can't handle all the stress." Ichigo reasoned.

"Because I don't have the confidence, because I keep thinking the worst. I can't keep hiding and running forever. I am going whether you two come with me or not. Be happy I didn't go behind your backs" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo and Renji were at a loss for words after that. Rukia was stubborn and they couldn't change her mind. She was right she did have to face Byakuya but as a pregnant woman her emotions were unstable. No one knows how Byakuya will react.

"We are headed home tomorrow Rukia, no if ands or buts about it." Ichigo said, Renji realized that there was nothing else he could do but support her.

"We go home tomorrow" Rukia promised. Ichigo nodded then turned to the suit in front of him. He gawked when he saw the price tag. "Rukia, this is two months pay, I can't afford this right now"

"Yeah, Rukia this place is too upscale for me" Renji said looking around.

"You guys are talking to the granddaughter of Ginrei Kuchiki. Everything we buy today is all at his expense." Rukia informed them.

"Can I have a suit too?" Mamoru asked happily.

"Of course you can" Rukia said smiling at her son. On cue, a man walked in with a small size suit for Mamoru.

"Okay, go try them on" Rukia commanded. Renji and Mamoru obeyed and went into the dressing rooms.

"What about you, what are you wearing" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Don't worry, I got my dress picked out" Rukia said to him, she began to push him into one of the empty fitting rooms. "Now get dressed, I still have a hair appointment.

The two men and little boy tried out several different outfits. After the 2nd try, Mamoru had a suit. Rukia couldn't help but squeal as she saw her little man all cute and dressed up.

However, Ichigo and Renji kept complaining about every choice. Renji mainly since had had a suit but Rukia knew he had worn that suit for almost every formal occasion for the past 3 years.

Mamoru sat next to his mother as she waited for Ichigo and Renji to change and finally pick a suit. Mamoru cuddled next to Rukia and Rukia welcomed the embrace.

"I'm sorry Mamoru" Rukia apologized again. Mamoru didn't answer. He just stayed like that with her. He didn't want to upset his mom further by asking to see his father.

"You can see your father" Rukia finished. Mamoru looked up at his mother surprised by this statement. "Mommy was being selfish, if you want to see your dad, you can"

Mamoru smiled and jumped up and hugged her putting his arms around her neck.

"I love you mommy" Mamoru said to her. Rukia smiled and a tear left her eye. "I love you too Mamoru"

Things were going to change tonight she could feel it, she just hoped that it wouldn't cost her, her son.

#####

Back In Karakura

Yuzu hummed as she took a seat at the lovely café table. It was nice out and Yuzu was meeting an old friend for lunch.

Yuzu's mind was on Ichigo. She was so happy that he was engaged to Rukia and they were going to be a family. She loved her big brother and even though she didn't approved of some of the things he has done in the past, she was happy to know he was doing well now.

"YUZU" a woman's voice called out to her. Yuzu turned to see a woman with shoulder length black hair and orange eyes walk up to her. The two women hugged happily.

"Senna, you look great" Yuzu said as she admired the slim woman in front of her.

"Yuzu, you are too kind, plus you look gorgeous, any man snatch you up yet?" Senna complimented.

"Oh no, I have no time for men right now" Yuzu said blushing. Senna laughed at how shy Yuzu was.

"Well Yuzu, how have you been its been about year since I saw you"

"I have been great, thanks for inviting me out for lunch. I don't really get out much" Yuzu confessed.

"Still working for your old man huh?"

"Yes and my father would love to see you some day, we all wonder how you are doing"

"Well, I started my own PR Company, so I have been trying to nail a couple more clients; I already have a few big ones."

"That's wonderful, Senna you have always been so smart and successful" Yuzu bragged.

"Oh Yuzu, you always do that. I am just trying my best" Senna replied. A waiter came and took both Yuzu and Senna's orders.

"Is Karin still joining us?" Senna asked. She had called Yuzu and Karin to both have lunch with her.

"Oh no, Toshiro surprised her with tickets to a soccer game" Yuzu informed her.

"Tatsuki told me they eloped, is that true?" Senna questioned.

"Yes they did, me and my father were sad we couldn't throw a wedding but we are happy for them" Yuzu admitted.

"And what about Ichigo? I know he couldn't be happy about this" Senna inquired. Senna had wanted to bring up Ichigo the whole time. She knew it was childish but she was trying to get back in his life. Even if she was just a friend…for now.

"He was livid, I have never seen him so upset before." Yuzu began. "Karin and Ichigo didn't speak for weeks, Rukia had to sit him down and let him know that family comes first."

Senna clenched her fist hearing Rukia's name.

"Rukia is Ichigo's pregnant lover right" Yuzu didn't like the term Senna referred to Rukia as.

"Well she is pregnant" Yuzu started.

"Yeah that's why he is marrying her" Senna cut in.

"Senna! I don't think that is true." Yuzu defended. Senna was surprised that Yuzu so quickly defended Rukia.

"So you think Ichigo really loves this woman, she just happened to be pregnant, rumor has it she already has a kid."

Yuzu wanted to correct Senna, tell her that Ichigo and Rukia had known each other for a year and Ichigo is the happiest he had ever been but she want stupid. Isshin had informed her about what Ichigo did. She knew that Ichigo was still engaged to Senna when he fell in love with Rukia.

"Senna, I think Ichigo really loves her" Yuzu said. "Can we please change the subject; I would really love to hear more about the PR company.

Senna looked at her confused. Yuzu seemed really defensive but Senna wouldn't hurt her relationship with Ichigo's family. Senna nodded and began to explain to Yuzu how she began her company.

Once lunch was over Senna and Yuzu hugged goodbye. Yuzu started walking home and her mind began to float back to the conversation about Ichigo and Rukia.

It was clear as day that Senna was not over Ichigo. Yuzu felt bad for her. Senna had been a big sister to her while she was dating Ichigo. Senna was smart sweet and beautiful. She wished that Senna would find a new love. She was scared that Senna might try to hurt Ichigo and Rukia's great relationship. She couldn't let that happen she had never seen her brother so happy.

She would make sure he stayed happy. Senna would have to accept that Ichigo was no longer hers.

**End of Chapter 9**

**So I didn't get my twenty reviews but I guess it's okay, as long as you guys let me know that you want more I guess it is fine.**

**But I do have a question, are there any characters, which you don't like how my story portrays them?**

**Only 3 chapters left in the Tokyo arc**

**Preview of Chapter 10: (We meet Ukitake) (Kaien, Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Ichigo all at the same banquet)**


	10. The Kuchiki Banquet

**Chapter 10: The Kuchiki Banquet**

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Jackie and Mamoru looked out the limo's window as it approached a huge mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo.

The place looked like a palace. There were wide stone steps leading to the entrance of the mansion.

"The Kuchiki mansion" Rukia said out loud. Ichigo looked at her stupefied.

"Rukia, there s no way you used to live here" Ichigo said taking in the amazing view.

"Mommy, you lived in a castle" Mamoru commented as his face was pressed against the window.

"Barely, I was always away at school." Rukia corrected.

"It was nice of your grandfather to get us a limo" Jackie said. She wasn't too shocked by the wealth of it all. She had seen her fair share of huge homes in America. Renji had been to the Kuchiki mansion a few times during the time he was in college.

"We own a few limos, he just called one of them to take us here" Rukia explained. The limo had finally parked in front of the steps. There were a few people outside, all dressed formally. They had been walking up to the top of the stairs and stopping at two men wearing black suits. They were clearly the men in charge of checking the guest list.

"Ready?" Rukia questioned her group.

"I'm ready; the better question is are you ready?" Renji replied. Rukia wouldn't lie and say she wasn't nervous but if Renji felt the slightest worry he would take Rukia straight home

"As ready as I'll ever be"

They all slowly climbed out the car. Ichigo, Renji and Mamoru all had on their suits that they had tried on at the department store. Jackie was wearing a navy blue beaded halter evening dress and Rukia wore a black one sleeve belted evening dress.

Ichigo looked at his fiancé as she came out the limo. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on diamond earrings. The woman simply took his breath away. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. Rukia smiled as she saw the lust in his eyes. Ichigo kissed her lightly on her lips then looked into her eyes.

"There is no way I am letting anything happen to you tonight" Ichigo whispered to Rukia, causing her whole face to turn red. She felt like a school girl.

"Mommy you look like a princess" Mamoru commented ending the romantic moment between Ichigo and Rukia.

"Thank you baby" Rukia said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we go" Renji insisted. Rukia nodded and together the four adults and child ascended the stairs. Renji and Jackie stopped at the guard. He was tall with white hair and a thin mustache.

"Names?"

"My name is Renji Abarai, this is my guest Jackie Tristan" Renji said to the man. The man looked over the guest list and nodded.

"Welcome Mr. Abarai, enjoy your evening" the white haired man said as he stepped aside to allow them entrance. Once Renji and Jackie walked past, the guard turned his attention to the next guests but was surprised to see woman holding a child's hand.

"Excuse me but no children allowed" was the first thing he said. Rukia was appalled.

"And why not?" Rukia asked.

"This is a formal and business gathering, Master Byakuya Kuchiki would not approve of children at his banquet"

"It is the Kuchiki Banquet and as Rukia Kuchiki, I can bring a child if I want to" Rukia barked. The guard's eyes widened. He realized he was in fact looking at Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. There were a few pictures of her in the mansion; he couldn't believe he didn't recognize her right away.

"I am sorry Miss Kuchiki but I do not want to upset Master Kuchiki in anyway."

"If he has a problem, he can come see me about it" Rukia said coldly. Mamoru and Ichigo were and impressed and afraid of how strong Rukia could be.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he bowed.

"I will be having this child and this man here" Rukia started as she pointed to Ichigo and Mamoru, "as my guests. Surely you will not refuse this."

"Of course not madams, please welcome, and enjoy your evening"

"Thank you" Rukia smiled, she walked past the guard as he made space for her. Ichigo and Mamoru silently followed, still in awe by the way Rukia spoke to the guard.

"Rukia that was amazing" Ichigo said as he caught up behind her, in front of them was Renji and Jackie waiting for them.

"Did she use her Kuchiki charm?" Renji asked when he heard Ichigo compliment her.

"If you mean make the guard shit his pants, then yes" Ichigo joked.

"I wasn't that mean, I just had to make sure my son could get in" Rukia defended.

"Mommy is a superhero" Mamoru suggested. Everyone laughed as Mamoru declared his mother to be more than what she believed she was.

Rukia looked to see the banquet in full swing just at the end of the hall. Her nerves were a bit shaky. As if he could read her mind, Ichigo took her hand and smiled at her. "I'm here"

Rukia smiled back at him, "I know"

Mamoru took his mother's other hand "Ready mom?"

"Ready Mamoru" she said to him. Renji nodded at Rukia. Renji then took Jackie's arm and linked it with his. They all proceeded to walk towards the banquet ballroom, which was simply the living room to the Kuchiki's.

Renji and Jackie entered the ballroom first, and then Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru entered behind them. Rukia felt feeling of nostalgia swarming thru her. The place hadn't changed. Of course the expensive Italian made furniture was missing but that was normal for gatherings at the Kuchiki mansion. There were many people there, dressed up in their best formal attire.

There were waiters walking around with trays of wine and other waiters with little finger food. Rukia remembered most of the staff. They were all good people, most of them came from poor homes, and Byakuya usually paid the help very well.

The people at the party began to look at Rukia's group. A few people automatically recognized Rukia and began to whisper.

"Well this isn't awkward" Jackie said sarcastically.

"Rukia I still don't believe you lived here" Ichigo said looking at the vast space of the ballroom

"You forgot my childhood here wasn't that great" Rukia reminded him.

"Let's get some drinks" Renji suggested. Everyone agreed and they began to move further into the party. The music was pretty boring, it was simple classical music. There was band playing and all of them looked American.

"Your brother gets people from other countries to play at a party?" Ichigo asked Rukia as they walked.

"My brother needs the best of the best, he doesn't care how much he has to spend to get it" Rukia explained. She kept walking until she saw a man with long white hair. Could it be?

Ichigo noticed Rukia stopped and looked back at her. Mamoru was looking up at his mother; she had a small smile on her face.

"Rukia, who do you see?" Ichigo asked. Rukia seemed so fixed on someone. Ichigo assumed it wasn't Byakuya since he didn't see anyone that matched the huge picture the wall of the Kuchiki ballroom.

Rukia walked closer to the man she was staring at, Mamoru followed close behind. Ichigo was about to follow when Renji put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Its okay" Renji promised.

Rukia had finally reached the man with the long hair. He had his back to her but she could hear him speaking. She remembered that voice. She had heard that voice for almost nine years of her life.

"Mr. Ukitake?" Rukia called out. The man had turned as he heard his name being called. When his green eyes met Rukia's purple ones, he shouted in joy.

"Rukia!" He shouted happily as he picked the woman up and hugged her. Rukia returned his hug happily and laughed. "I can't believe it's you!" he exclaimed.

He put her down and got a good look at her. "You have grown into such a beautiful woman" Ukitake complimented.

Rukia blushed lightly. "Thank you Mr. Ukitake"

"Oh don't be so formal with me Rukia" he teased. Ukitake then remember the search for Rukia when she dropped out of Tokyo University.

"Where have you been Rukia, everyone was so worried about you!"

"It's a long complicates story and-"

"Mommy who is this?" Mamoru said as he popped up next to her. Ukitake took a look at the young boy standing next to Rukia and he could see automatically that the boy was related to her.

"Rukia, you have a son?" Ukitake questioned. Rukia was stuck at what to say. She knew Ukitake was an understanding man but it was never easy to explain.

"Yes, this is my son" Rukia admitted. Ukitake looked at her with some surprise but then looked at the boy. Ukitake smiled and bent down to be at the boy's level. Ukitake pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Mamoru.

"I always keep one in case I have a sweet tooth" Ukitake said smiling warmly at Mamoru. Mamoru happily accepted the lollipop.

"My name is Mr. Ukitake, what is your name"

"My name is Mamoru Shiba" Mamoru informed him. Ukitake eyes widened when he heard the last name. Rukia completely forgot that Mamoru would introduce himself with his full name.

"Rukia, his last name, its-"

"Ukitake!" Renji called as he joined the conversation bringing Jackie and Ichigo with him.

"Oh Renji, it's good to see you again" Ukitake said, he didn't know whether finishing the conversation with Rukia was smart now that Renji was around.

"Yes, its been awhile" Renji said, he noticed that Rukia seemed to be in an awkward conversation. "This is my girlfriend, Jackie Tristan"

"Nice to meet you" Jackie said shaking hands with Ukitake. He smiled then noticed a man standing behind them.

"And who might you be?" Ukitake asked the orange haired man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I am Rukia's fiancé" Ichigo introduced himself.

"Fiancé? Rukia congratulations" Ukitake said happily. "I am Jūshirō Ukitake"

Ichigo automatically recognized the name from the stories Rukia had told him about her past.

"Yes, I have heard many things from Rukia about you. You used to be her guardian when she went to school in Karakura"

"Ahh yes, when I was still a retired war veteran"

"You fought in the army?"

"Yes, but I was more behind the scenes, with computers and spy intelligence." Ukitake explained.

"You said when you were retired, does that mean you are working for the military again" Rukia inquired.

"No, your grandfather offered me a position as head of international affairs for Kuchiki Corp."

Ginrei and Ukitake had been family friends for a long time. Although there's a twenty year difference, Ginrei was a mentor to Ukitake and a friend. When Rukia was staying in Tokyo as a child, Ginrei realized the child had no real family at home. He asked Byakuya to contact Ukitake since he was in early retirement from the military. He could be a full time support system for Rukia since Ginrei and Byakuya were so busy with the company.

"Ukitake, they need you…" a new voice said interrupting the conversation, "Rukia?"

Everyone shifted their attention to the person who joined to conversation and Rukia was surprised to see Kaien Shiba looking at her.

"Kaien?" Rukia whispered.

"PAPA" Mamoru said as he ran to Kaien. Kaien who has just happy to see his son again opened his arms and brought his son into an embrace.

People at the party stared at Kaien and Mamoru, whispering that they didn't know, Miyako and Kaien had a child. Ukitake just looked in shock. So he was right. Mamoru was Kaien's son.

"Kaien, Rukia, what is the meaning of this?" Ukitake said.

"How do you know Rukia?" Kaien asked confused, he was holding Mamoru by his side. It looked so natural, it made Rukia smile inside.

"I was her caregiver while she attended school in Karakura, how is it possible that you two had a child together"

"Its pretty obvious" Ichigo remarked, earning him a elbow to the gut by Rukia.

"We started a forbidden relationship while she was at Tokyo University" Kaien confessed. "I will explain this all later but they need you on stage to speak."

Ukitake shook his head in disbelief, "You're right but when I get back I need an explanation" he said looking to both Rukia and Kaien. They nodded at him before Ukitake took his leave.

The tension got thinker after Ukitake left. Kaien was avoiding eye contact with Rukia, he just kept talking to Mamoru. Ichigo was clenching his fist watching how Kaien just so carefree with Mamoru. Renji however had things to say.

"So you just decided you are going to be a father" Renji asked bitterly.

"Renji Abarai, so good to see you again." Kaien commented.

"You hurt that little boy, I will fucking kill you" Renji threatened. Jackie shot Renji a disapproving look. "This is not the time or place for that" Jackie warned her hot headed boyfriend. Rukia just looked conflicted. Mamoru looked so happy in Kaien's arms but what if he did hurt Mamoru. What if Miyako gets pregnant, will he still want to be in Mamoru's life

"Mamoru lets go get some food" Ichigo suggested. He felt as if Kaien and Rukia needed to talk. As much as he hated Kaien, the talk was necessary.

"You're not taking my son" Kaien growled at Ichigo. Ichigo clenched his fist as he walked closer to Kaien. "I'm not too opposed to kicking your ass."

"Please Mr. Ichigo, don't be upset with my dad" Mamoru begged. Hearing Mamoru refer to Kaien as dad broke his heart. He was hoping to one day adopt Mamoru as his own.

"You heard my son" Kaien replied. Rukia then stepped in between her fiancé and the father of her child.

"Cool it guys" Rukia commanded, "Kaien we need to talk"

"Fine, but I am not giving Mamoru to anyone"

"Isn't Miyako going to be upset with you, seeing you with your illegitimate child" Rukia tested.

"She isn't here; she isn't speaking to me at all. I don't know how she found out but-"

" Good Evening ladies and gentlemen" a voice project through the speakers. Ukitake was on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"We will finish this later" Kaien whispered. Rukia nodded and everyone gave Ukitake their full attention.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out this evening." Ukitake began to talk about the reason they were gathered today, he even talked about how Ginrei was too "busy" to make it but he sends his sincerest apologies for missing the banquet.

Rukia's attention was on Ukitake until she noticed a man by the stairs leading up the stage. Rukia's began to shake.

"Allow me to introduce, the host of the Kuchiki banquet" The man stood tall with his long black hair and cold grey eyes. "The CEO of Kuchiki Corp." the man she feared the most, her brother "BYAKUYA KUCHIKI" Ukitake proudly announced. Ichigo looked to the stage was shocked to see a slim tall man coming to the stage. Other than the cold look in his eyes, Byakuya didn't look scary to him.

Byakuya shook Ukitake's hand and took the microphone. Byakuya looked to the crowd and spoke. "Good Evening, Thank you for coming to my humble home"

"Humble my ass" Ichigo commented. Rukia lightly pushed him. Byakuya went on to speak about his company and his life growing up as a Kuchiki. Rukia just stared at Byakuya. He was always so refined as he spoke. That was one thing Rukia envied about her brother. He was always so calm and collected. She had seen him speak many times and she was always amazed by how well he communicated.

Byakuya looked into the crowd. Rukia noticed that he was looking hard, and then his cold gray eyes met her purple ones. Rukia could fee her breath getting caught in her throat.

"I am happy to celebrate another successful year of business and the return," Byakuya held his hand out in Rukia's direction. One of the spotlights left Byakuya and shone on Rukia. Rukia was in shock when she realized that the light was on her. Ichigo, Renji and Jackie didn't know what to do. They all wanted to remove Rukia but they could not cause a scene. "The return of my younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki" Byakuya finished with his cold voice.

There were murmurs in the crowd as people looked at Rukia and clapped. "Welcome back, Rukia" Byakuya said as he clapped with the audience. Rukia couldn't believe it. He was trying to embarrass her. She knew that if she left or denied returning to him, she would look crazy because everyone assumed being a Kuchiki was the best life could offer.

Byakuya bid the people farewell and told them to enjoy their night. He walked off the stage and returned to the party. The spotlight turned off and the band began to play music again.

Rukia watched as Byakuya got off stage and began to mingle with his guests. Rukia's anger was at an all time high. She was going to prove to Byakuya that she didn't need him or his family name.

"Ichigo, come with me" Rukia demanded not looking at him. Ichigo realized Rukia was nowhere near happy with Byakuya. He obeyed.

Rukia turned to Kaien. "I will be back to finish this", she said referring to his involvement with his son.

Rukia then looked to Renji and Jackie, "I will be back, just wait for me" They both nodded. Rukia smiled and began to make her way to Byakuya with Ichigo following close behind. Ichigo watched as his wife walked confidently. Rukia was about to face her brother and Ichigo was nervous for her.

Rukia had maneuvered past the formally dressed people who were in her path. Her objective was becoming closer and her hands where clenching and unclenching to help her nerves. Her heart was pounding out of control. She had a mix of fear and excitement as she approached her brother who she could see speaking to a man.

Rukia finally made it out the crowd with Ichigo trailing behind her. Byakuya noticed her as soon as her appearance was clear to him. He looked to her then looked back at the man.

"Please excuse me" Byakuya said to the man. The man bowed and left Byakuya. Byakuya walked up to Rukia slowly and Rukia just stared at him. She was facing him! She was scared as all hell but she wasn't going to back down. Byakuya noticed the fear in Rukia's eye but he also saw her determination. He would make sure she understood that she had reason to fear him

"Rukia, I see you received my invitation" Byakuya began, "I was wondering if I would have to mail it to Karakura"

Rukia froze as he said this. So he knew where she was all this time. How could have he known? She had been so careful putting everything in Kaien or Renji's name. Even at work, her pay checks read Rukia Abarai, however her co workers knew she was a Kuchiki. Mamoru was even given Kaien's last name.

"You think I wouldn't find out" Byakuya questioned her coldly. "I have private investigators at my expense. Once you showed no signs of returning home, you were located within weeks."

"Then how come you never came for me?" Rukia asked with her voice a bit shaky. Ichigo stood behind her. Not seeing her face but he could tell she couldn't have been looking well.

"Come for you? Rukia, I am a Kuchiki man, I never chase anyone or anything" hearing Byakuya say this stirred some anger in Ichigo. Rukia was going to retort but Ichigo cut in.

"She isn't just anyone, she is your sister" Ichigo defended.

"Excuse me fool but who are you?" Byakuya inquired as he looked at Ichigo. He wondered if the man had any idea that he was talking to the great Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I am Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo introduced. Byakuya raised his eyebrow at the man.

"I would not expect a doctor to look like a delinquent." Byakuya answered.

"Ichigo is my fiancé" Rukia cut in. Byakuya looked at her wide eyed.

"Impossible, I did not approve of this" He commanded.

"She is pregnant too, but I'm guessing you don't approve of that too" Ichigo added

"Ichigo!" Rukia warned. She didn't want to tell her brother like that. She wanted to be calm and respectful when she told him.

"You dare defile yourself before marriage." Byakuya said as he glared at Rukia. Rukia didn't know what to say. Rukia attempted to defend herself but was stopped when Byakuya continued.

"ADVISOR!" Byakuya called out. He looked to Rukia, "if you now what's best, you will return to my home tonight and we will deal with your unborn child"

"She isn't going anywhere with you" Ichigo argued.

"Ichigo please, stay out of this" Rukia begged. Ichigo was getting hostile and it was making hard for her to tell her brother.

"I am here, Mr. Kuchiki" a familiar voice said. Rukia and Ichigo turned to see a tall man with very pale skin, black hair and green eyes.

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia whispered to herself. Ichigo heard it and wondered how Rukia knew this man. Ulquiorra looked at Rukia with no emotion, just glanced at her and turned her attention to Byakuya.

"I need you to set up a limo to take my sister here, back to my penthouse in the city" Byakuya ordered.

"Yes sir" Ulquiorra complied. Rukia looked astonished by the fact that Ulquiorra, one of her best friends and the first man she had sex with, was working for her brother.

"I said she isn't going anywhere with you" Ichigo repeated.

"She will not be marrying you end of decision" Byakuya demanded with his cold voice. "I shall take my leave; I have a banquet to host"

Before Ichigo could reply, Byakuya turned away and walked into the crowd. Ichigo growled as the man walked away, he looked down at Rukia to see she was looking at the advisor, with sad eyes?

"You work for my brother?" Rukia asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes I do"

"You lied to me" Rukia concluded as she looked at Ulquiorra with hurt eyes. Ulquiorra hated to see her like that. He truly loved her.

"That's how he knew I was in Karakura" Rukia figured. "You told him when you saw me" Rukia with disgust began to walk away. Ichigo didn't get it. Who was this guy?

Ulquiorra let his heart control him and he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. Rukia looked back and saw his grip on her.

"Get off me" Rukia said coldly. Ulquiorra was going to reply when Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra arm and ripped him away from Rukia.

"Don't touch her" Ichigo growled lowly. Rukia was afraid when she heard the depth and possessive tone of his voice.

"Ichigo, stop it!" Rukia demanded. Ichigo was being too hot headed and that cost her the chance to confront her brother.

Ulquiorra realized this was Rukia's fiancé. This was the father of her unborn child and the man about to marry the woman he loved.

Rukia looked to Ichigo with a disapproving look. "Why did you have to get into Byakuya's face like that? I wanted to handle this. I just needed you to be there as support. Now he is trying to make me go back home"

"I don't care Rukia," Ichigo shouted, as a few guest watched the argument. "He had no right to speak to you like that. He is your brother; he is supposed to protect you."

"You should listen to your brother Rukia" Ulquiorra cut in. His words showed no emotion, which hurt Rukia. When it came to the public, Ulquiorra was a cold man but when it came to Rukia, he would show kindness and gentleness.

"Mind your business, Kuchiki pawn" Ichigo barked. Rukia couldn't deal; she was so tired of Ichigo's bad temper and Ulquiorra's deceitful face.

"I'm going for a breather" Rukia announced as she walked away from both men. Ichigo tried to follow but Rukia said "Don't" and Ichigo knew to stop following.

Rukia picked up her pace and ran to archway that led to darkness. She remembered this house very well. Down the hall was a staircase. She slowly ascended the stair case and made her way to the second floor of the mansion.

Memories of her times here during school breaks began to float back. She was usually here with the maids of the house and her grandfather. Byakuya would barely be around because he owned an apartment building and he lived on the top floor. Ginrei would be there much but he tried his best to come home for Rukia.

Rukia walked down the dark hallway and stopped at a familiar door with a bunny on the door. Rukia smiled and pushed opened the door. The room wasn't how she remembered it. Her room was Chappy everything, her bed, her dressers, her mirror, her desk and her computer. Now her room had a simple king sized bed with wooden dressers and desk.

She looked around as she noticed Byakuya must have decided that the room was no longer needed. Rukia looked to the two glass doors. She almost forgot she had a beautiful balcony facing the cherry blossom trees.

Rukia walked out to the balcony and took in the beauty around her. She felt much more calmer being in her room. Too much of her past was coming back negative; she just wanted to see some positive.

Rukia admired the garden for a few minutes, she sighed as she looked around.

"Rukia." A voice from earlier called to her. Rukia knew the voice; she didn't even turn around to look at him.

"What Ulquiorra?" Rukia said sounding annoyed.

"We need to talk" Ulquiorra said. Rukia turned to him and glared. Ulquiorra thanked her before closing the glass doors behind him.

#####

"Mamoru, where did you run off to?" Kaien asked as he searched for the little boy. He was having a good time, getting to know his son but then Mamoru wanted to find his mother so he snuck away from Kaien.

Mamoru looked around for his mother everywhere. It was so hard since everyone was so tall but he kept searching. He loved his mother and his dad was pretty cool. He was hoping to convince his mother to allow his father to be in their lives.

The boy kept looking till he heard Kaien call his name. Mamoru saw his father closing in on him. Mamoru laughed and decided to run. Kaien called out for him but Mamoru sped thru the people at the party.

Mamoru was laughing and running and Kaien struggled to keep up. People stared at the little boy and the man who was chasing. Mamoru looked back for a few seconds, to see if he was outrunning his dad. He turned his head forward and bumped into the leg of one of the people at the party.

Renji and Jackie, who were recently joined by Ichigo saw the little boy bump into the man as they stood by the bar. When Renji saw the man Mamoru bumped into, his heart stopped.

Mamoru fell on impact and hurt his butt but he was able to get up quick and dust the dirt of his pants. Mamoru looked up and came into contact with scary gray eyes.

"Why is a child at my banquet" Byakuya questioned

"Sorry mister, I was just running from my dad and looking for my mom" Mamoru explained innocently. Byakuya looked at the boy. The little boy looked a lot like a person he knew.

"Mamoru, why did you run like that" Kaien said as he finally caught up. Renji and Ichigo were trying their best to get over to the situation before anything happened between Byakuya and Mamoru.

"Kaien, is this your child?" Byakuya asked. Kaien looked at him confused. Kaien assumed that Rukia must have told Byakuya about Mamoru since she was here with him.

"Yes, it is" Kaien said as he picked up his son and fixed his suit.

"When was Miyako ever pregnant?" Byakuya asked. Byakuya had met Kaien through Ukitake many years ago. Kaien worked under Byakuya as the head of legal services for Kuchiki Corp.

"She wasn't" Kaien said unsure of why Byakuya was asking this. "Byakuya, this is Mamoru" Renji and Ichigo had finally made it, they were about to take Mamoru and explain that they had to go when Kaien said the finally words, "He is the child of me and your sister Rukia"

Once the words were said, Ichigo and Renji stopped and froze. Byakuya looked at Kaien with wide eyes, and then he looked at the little boy. He looked just like Rukia and Kaien put together. Byakuya was usually a calm and collected man but his years of Kuchiki training went out the window when he roared.

"WHAT?"

**End of Chapter 10**

**Okay so chapter 10 is done!**

**What will Byakuya do about Mamoru?**

**What is going to happen with Rukia and Ulquiorra's friendship?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter preview (Ichigo's bad temper gets the best of him)**

**2 Chapters left in the Tokyo Arc, then the story gets juicer! **

**Review Please **


	11. Confrontations

**Chapter 11: Confrontations**

Ulquiorra closed the door to the balcony and turned to Rukia who was glaring at him. Rukia was so upset with Ulquiorra for lying to her.

There were times where she could say she trusted him with her life but now she didn't even want to know him. Ulquiorra may have been the reason behind all the drama that has happened recently with Byakuya.

"What do have to say to me?" Rukia questioned impatiently. She just wanted him to go away. Ulquiorra walked closer to her and she stepped back. He was surprised by her withdrawal but smirked.

"I don't find anything funny" Rukia said with her hands on her hips.

"Let me explain" Ulquiorra said simply.

"Explain what" Rukia cut in. "You work for my brother! The one man who could rip my family apart and you forgot to mention this"

"Rukia, it is not that important" Ulquiorra reasoned.

"It's not important? You probably told Byakuya I was in Karakura when you saw me at the art gallery." Rukia concluded.

"Rukia, I would never betray your trust" Ulquiorra declared.

"But you lied to me about who you work for? You already broke the trust I have for you"

"Rukia, I am only one of his financial advisors and I accompany him to business gatherings also" He tried to explain. Rukia had enough of listening to his excuses. She no longer trusted Ulquiorra. He knew he should have told her about his job but he didn't.

Rukia decided she no longer wanted anything to do with Ulquiorra. Rukia tried to leave but Ulquiorra grabbed her hand forcefully and brought her back in front of him. Rukia was in shock on how quickly he pulled her.

"Let me go" She said struggling to break free. Ulquiorra however just looked at her with his green eyes, showing little emotion. Rukia looked up as he struggled and saw the emotion in his eyes. It was the look he always gave her, to show that he cared.

"Rukia" he breathed. Rukia just gave him a sad look. This man was one of her best friends. The first man she ever had feelings for. Her heart still had a soft spot of him. He was her first and she would never forget him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and Rukia could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She hated how easily Ulquiorra could make her not hate him anymore.

"Why did you have to lie to me" Rukia asked defeated.

"Because I didn't want you to react like this" Ulquiorra confessed. Rukia could hear the sadness in his voice. She didn't remember seeing Ulquiorra upset. He was always very calm like her bother.

"You still lied to my face and I am not sure I can forgive you" Rukia said firmly as she tried to get out his grasp.

"I swear to you Rukia, I did not tell him you were in Karakura. Me and Grimmjow went on a business trip and we happened to stop at the gallery for me to find a piece for my home"

"Grimmjow works for him too? You both lied?" Rukia said getting annoyed gain. This time she successfully got out his grasp.

"I can't trust either of you!" Rukia screamed. Ulquiorra lost his temper and cornered Rukia against the stone exterior wall of the mansion. He grabbed both her hands and pinned her on the wall. Rukia was shocked by his force. He had never handled her like that.

"Rukia, Grimmjow and I care about you. We did not tell Byakuya about where you were. He may have known long before then. Don't blame Grimmjow; he didn't know I was going to lie. We had just gotten you back in our lives and I was not going to let you leave again" Ulquiorra stated. Rukia relaxed as he spoke those words. She believed him. Ulquiorra only showed emotion when he was trying to be truthful and honest.

"Okay" Rukia whispered looking down. Ulquiorra gave her a quizzical look.

"Just 'okay'?" Ulquiorra questioned. Rukia nodded. "I'm still mad at you for lying but I understand."

"Thank you" Ulquiorra said as he rested his head on her head. Rukia realized his proximity and felt uncomfortable. This was the setting from last night; a balcony, at night, when he kissed her.

"I should go" Rukia whispered. Ulquiorra released his hold on her and stood up straight.

"Come and see me in a couple of days, I want to make this up to you" Ulquiorra said as he took her small hand and kissed it. Rukia felt nervous. This wasn't good.

"I'm leaving for Karakura tomorrow" Rukia informed him.

"Don't go back" Ulquiorra stated. Rukia looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I have to go back. Mamoru has school plus me and Ichigo have taken too many days of work"

"Stay here with me, Rukia" Ulquiorra requested. Rukia was sure now that he had gone mad. "Let me take care of you, your unborn child and your son. Tokyo is your home. If you stay here with me, I'm sure Byakuya will be more accepting of your son."

"Have you lost your mind? I am engaged to Ichigo"

"Leave him" Ulquiorra demanded. Rukia couldn't believe Ulquiorra's arrogance.

"I will not leave my fiancé or Karakura." Rukia stated firmly. "Goodnight Ulquiorra" Rukia said as she opened the balcony door.

Once again Ulquiorra took her arm and pulled back to face him as the balcony door opened. Rukia this time didn't struggle. She just stared at him, in her eyes showing him her unshaken resolve.

"Ulquiorra just let me go"

"Rukia, you know you still have feelings for me" he said looking for that evidence in her eyes.

"My heart will always have a soft spot for you but my heart belongs to my fiancé"

"I had your heart first!" Ulquiorra growled. His anger was beginning to get the best of him. Rukia was so confused by the emotions Ulquiorra had with in him. She was so confused that it was pissing her off.

"Don't act like spoiled child" Rukia yelled. "Do you not remember what you said to me before we had sex for the first time?"

Of course Ulquiorra remembered what he said. He regrets saying that ever since then.

"You said it was just sex and I should make sure to never catch feelings" Rukia reminded him. "I had feelings Ulquiorra, I did want something with you but you had your other females so I played my part because I should have known the consequences when I asked you to take my virginity"

Ulquiorra felt relieved to hear that she had feelings for him as he was catching feelings for her during college but it hurt him to know he could have done something about it. He could never admit it though. It may have been his fault but he would not take the blame.

"You were so infatuated with Kaien; I did not know what your true feelings are" Ulquiorra shot.

"Don't you dare bring Kaien into this! I loved him. You knew I did."

"So are you saying you didn't love me?" Ulquiorra asked. Rukia stopped as she realized the questioned. How could she even answer that without hurting him.

"I loved you. You were one of my best friends but I was never in love with you. Atleast not the way I loved Kaien and neither of you compare to what I feel for Ichigo. I'm sorry but my heart and body is with Ichigo" Rukia confessed to him as tears began to form in her eyes. She hated to say these things but it was true.

"Body, you say?" Ulquiorra began as he smirked. "Then why did you let me kiss you last night"

Rukia knew he was going to bring it up. She wished she wasn't a light weight drinker.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra but that shouldn't have happened. I felt bad so I let you kiss me" Rukia explained. Ulquiorra grip tightened as she said this. He hated how calm she was about this.

"Really, so you won't let me kiss you again?" Ulquiorra said as he leaned in for a kiss. Rukia turned away which pissed him off. He grabbed her face and turned it back to him.

"I will show you that last night's kiss wasn't a mistake." He said as he leaned in again. Rukia yelled for him to stop and tired to get away but his grip was too strong.

A loud cough had interrupted Ulquiorra and he released his grip to see the person who interrupted him. Rukia's heart dropped when she saw the orange hair.

Ichigo was standing in the door way of the balcony. He looked like he could kill something or someone.

"Ichigo" Rukia whispered. Her tears were flowing down her cheek. Ichigo looked to her with full anger in his eyes. Rukia's heart broke as she saw the look of betrayal on his face.

"Do you mind excusing us" Ulquiorra growled. Ichigo didn't say anything at first, he just stepped closer to Ulquiorra and Rukia. Rukia looked Ichigo hoping he wouldn't resort to violence.

"I thought I told you not to touch her before" Ichigo said with his voice low. Ulquiorra realized this man was beyond angry.

"Rukia and I have business, that doesn't concern you. In addition to that I have touched her so many times already" Ulquiorra said as he traced his finger on Rukia's arm.

In a swift second, Ichigo grabbed his fiancé and Rukia was automatically protectively behind Ichigo. Ulquiorra couldn't believe how quick and strong this man was.

"Ichigo," Rukia begged. Ichigo held his hand up to silence her and she complied. She didn't want to get him too upset but maybe it was too late. Ichigo was now cracking his knuckles.

"So you want to fight me?" Ulquiorra said as he chuckled. "I can call security to be here in minutes."

"Call them" Ichigo growled before his fist connected with Ulquiorra's jaw.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out. Ulquiorra fell on the railing, Ulquiorra pulled out a remote and pushed a button before Ichigo landed another two hits on him.

Rukia ran up and grabbed Ichigo's arm right before he went in for a fourth punch. "Ichigo please stop!" Rukia screamed as tears were coming down her cheek. Ichigo looked at her with the anger still in his eyes.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her then back to him. "It's not worth it Ichigo" Rukia reasoned.

"Security is on their way" Ulquiorra said as he tried to stand up. Ichigo tried to step to him again but Rukia stopped him.

"Please, just let it go" Rukia begged. Ichigo looked at her and for a moment he felt sad seeing her cry. He then remembered he couldn't feel and shouldn't feel any sadness. Without another word, Ichigo turned and left the balcony. Rukia sighed and went to follow him.

"Rukia, I am not done" Ulquiorra called out. Rukia turned to him with pure disgust on her face. "Well I'm done"

With that, Rukia followed Ichigo leaving Ulquiorra on the balcony with a bloody lip and a very bruised and sore jaw.

Rukia had followed Ichigo through the hallway. She called out to him but he just ignored her. He must have heard the conversation she had with Ulquiorra. She didn't know what to do. He found out about the kiss and there was no way he could have been happy about that.

Ichigo just walked as fast as he could. He didn't want to speak to her. Who was this Ulquiorra character and why had Rukia kissed him last night. Clearly he and Rukia had a past that he didn't know about,

Rukia tried her best to catch up with Ichigo but his pace was too fast for her to keep up with. They had finally made it back to where the party was.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the music. Ichigo began to look around swiftly. Rukia came up behind him. "Ichigo can we please-"

"We're leaving" He ordered without even looking at her. It was hurting her to know Ichigo was so upset but he wasn't giving her a chance to explain.

"I just need to find Mamoru" Rukia said defeated. Ichigo then realized why he had went looking for Rukia in the first place, and just as Ichigo remembered his purpose for searching the mansion for Rukia, a cry for Rukia was heard.

Rukia looked forward as she heard Mamoru cry out her name. What she saw put the utmost fear into her heart. It was her son, Mamoru with his hand being held tightly by her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya stood with Mamoru's hand in his grip. He was facing Ichigo and Rukia who was a few steps behind her fiancé.

Rukia couldn't move. Her worst fears were coming true. Her brother had seen her son.

"Rukia" Byakuya said. Rukia could tell Byakuya was doing his best to keep his composure, "What is the meaning of this" He demanded as he held up Mamoru's hand. The little boy looked scared. His wrist was in pain from the tight grip of this man.

"Momma!" Mamoru cried out.

"Please brother let him go" Rukia cried out. She was shaking from fear. She could tell Byakuya was nowhere accepting of what was going on.

"Not until you answer me" Byakuya replied. At this time some people were staring, then Jackie and Renji stood close by watching the interaction. Kaien ran into the scene.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Rukia" Kaien tried to apologize to Rukia but she barley heard him.

"Kaien Shiba, leave here, I will deal with you another time" Byakuya commanded.

"Don't worry we are leaving," Ichigo spoke up. "So had the kid over"

"He is not your child" Byakuya spat venomously. Mamoru tried this time to run but Byakuya's grip kept him from running and the child began to cry.

Rukia could feel her whole world crumbling seeing her son like that. She just wanted to run away. She began to regret coming to the party.

"Rukia I won't ask you again, what is the meaning of THIS?" Byakuya raised his voice, shaking Mamoru in the process.

"BYAKUYA GIVE ME MY SON NOW" Rukia snapped suddenly. Byakuya was shocked by her reaction. He unintentionally loosened his grip and Mamoru broke free. He ran into Rukia's arms and she hugged him closely as she cried. Renji and Jackie were in utter shock by Rukia's outburst, while Kaien look afraid. Ichigo however was still and focused on Byakuya.

The people were beginning to talk and stare at the scene in front of them. Rukia was on her knees checking to make sure her son was okay. She wiped the tears in his eyes and apologized to him. Mamoru stopped his crying immediately as his mother's touch soothed him.

Byakuya watched Rukia and Mamoru with cold eyes. Ichigo glared at Byakuya. He couldn't understand how a man could be so cold to his little sister.

"Rukia, I will not repeat myself again" Byakuya said. Rukia stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Mamoru took hold of his mother's hand.

"Is that child your son?" Byakuya asked. He was hoping it was not true. There has never been a Kuchiki woman who has ever had a child outside of wedlock. What was worse was that Rukia wasn't a Kuchiki by blood. Anything she did wrong was blamed on Byakuya.

"Yes he is." Rukia admitted with her voice shaking. Byakuya could feel himself wanting to yell again but he did better to keep his composure.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you have disgraced the Kuchiki family name! You became a married man's whore?" Byakuya said as his voice could no longer hide his anger.

"That's enough!" Ichigo declared. Ichigo finally had enough. He was tired of the drama and crap that he had seen in his few days in Tokyo.

"Watch your tone, Kurosaki, this has nothing to do with you" Byakuya stated.

"Rukia is my fiancé so it this everything to do with me" Rukia was happy that Ichigo was still defending her. She didn't completely destroy her relationship with him.

"I told you I never approved of Rukia marrying you, so this engagement is null and void"

"And I believe I told you I don't give a shit what you have to say" Ichigo snapped back. Byakuya glared at Ichigo then looked at Rukia who seemed still afraid.

"My limo is outside, you and your child are to enter immediately and wait at my home" Byakuya ordered. Ichigo automatically stepped in front of Rukia blocking Byakuya's view of her.

"Are you deaf, Kuchiki?" Ichigo barked. "I said she isn't leaving with you"

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled, Rukia flinched and took hold of Ichigo's hand as a reflex. "Rukia, you and that child will be coming with me. I will figure out what to do with the child."

Once Byakuya said that Rukia's resolve slowly came back to her. She stepped from behind Ichigo and was now side by side with her fiancé. "I'm sorry but I cannot go with you brother"

Byakuya was beginning to feel annoyed. He always had control over any situation but now he was being defied by the woman who feared him.

"I'm sorry that I disgraced the family but I refuse to go with you. Soon enough I will no longer have the Kuchiki name. You can forget about me. You fulfilled your promise to my sister, I am happy and doing well" Rukia said to him. "Now I think, we should be going." Ichigo smirked and began to walk away with Rukia and Mamoru following close behind. Renji and Jackie started to follow when Byakuya's voice stopped them

"Rukia, you are not leaving here with that man" Byakuya declared. By this time Rukia was past Byakuya and his back was turned.

"Byakuya, do you want to cause a bigger scene in front of your guest?" Ichigo asked smirking. Byakuya realized that most of the guest had watch the events unfold. Byakuya hated when his family business was made public. Forcing Rukia would cause a huge uproar. Byakuya didn't say anything after that.

Ichigo took that as a sign of defeat and he kept walking with Rukia, Mamoru, Renji and Jackie following close behind.

Ulquiorra had finally joined the party as Rukia and her party were exiting. He had ice in a napkin resting on his lip. His jaw was bruised and so was his ego. Seeing Rukia leaving with her fiancé was killing him.

Suddenly his blue haired friend Grimmjow had came beside him. Grimmjow was fixing her pants and had a few buttons undone on his shirt. "These maids here are freaks" Grimmjow bragged.

"What I miss?" Grimmjow said before he got a look at his friend's face. "What the fuck happen to you?"

"Rukia was here" Ulquiorra said.

"So she beat the hell out of you?"

"Where have you been for an hour?" Ulquiorra asked annoyed.

"Um I just said the maids were freaks, plus I was never a one minute man" Grimmjow said winking.

"You are disgusting"

"And you look like shit, what the hell happened?" Grimmjow asked again.

"Rukia's buffoon of a fiancé"

"Oh the doctor, I wanted to meet him." Grimmjow stated. Ulquiorra pointed to where the exit was. Grimmjow looked and saw and an orange haired man exited the party. He noticed Rukia and a little boy leaving.

"Was that Rukia's son?" Grimmjow asked with surprise.

"I believe so" Ulquiorra answered.

"So wait, Rukia's boyfriend beat you up?" Grimmjow laughed, "What did you do? Try and kiss her again?"

Ulquiorra glared at him. Once Grimmjow realized that was what his friend in fact did he shook his head. "She reject you?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer. "Did she found out you lied about where you work?"

More silence from Ulquiorra. "I swear I thought I did dumb shit when it came to women" Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra remained silent. Grimmjow sighed. "Give it up Ulquiorra. She is happy"

Grimmjow left his friend in his thoughts as the party began to pick up again. Ulquiorra looked to see that Byakuya had disappeared. Ulquiorra knew his boss, this wasn't the end. Rukia would be back in Tokyo and he planned to help Byakuya get her back

Outside, Renji had called their limo driver to come back to fetch them. Once the driver confirmed, he returned to his group who were standing there quiet.

"The limo is on its way" Renji said. Everyone silently nodded. Renji could feel the tension around. He noticed Rukia was still scared.

"Rukia, I'm so proud of you" Renji said to her. Rukia looked at him and gave him a small smile. "It was just as bad as I thought it was going to be" Rukia said nervously.

"When you screamed at him, I couldn't believe it" Jackie added. Rukia blushed.

"Rukia, I always knew you were brave but standing up to Byakuya like that was amazing. I don't think I could have done the same" Renji complimented.

"I had Ichigo with me" Rukia looked to Ichigo who wasn't looking at her. "Thank you Ichigo" Rukia said hopefully.

"It's here" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia was confused, until she saw her limo pull up. He had just ignored what she said. Ichigo started to walk towards the car. Renji and Jackie who were in shock, look to Rukia. She closed her eyes and let a tear escape. Ichigo was still angry with her.

Jackie tugged on Renji's arm to move forward. Rukia probably didn't want their pity. Jackie and Renji started to walk towards the limo and Rukia tried to keep herself from crying. Mamoru who had been hold his mother's hand the whole time tugged her arm.

"Mommy, please don't be sad, lets go home" Mamoru said sadly. Rukia forced a smile for her son.

"Okay baby" Rukia said. She knelt down and fixed his suit in order to give herself some time. She couldn't handle the sadness that was overwhelming her.

"Let's go home" Rukia said before standing up straight. Rukia was descending the stairs when she heard her name being called. Rukia and Mamoru turned to see Kaien running out the mansion.

"Dad!" Mamoru called out. Kaien ran and quickly was in front of Mamoru and Rukia. Mamoru hugged his father.

"Are you coming with us?" Mamoru asked happily.

"No son, I can't but I'm going to see you again soon" Kaien said

"You promise?" Mamoru asked hopefully. Kaien nodded. Rukia heart swelled at the precious moment in front of her. This is what she wanted, for Kaien to be in her son's life. She wanted Mamoru to know and love his father.

Kaien and Mamoru hugged and he kissed his son's forehead.

"Mamoru, go ahead to the car, I have speak to your father" Rukia informed her son. Mamoru nodded and gave his father another quick hug. Mamoru pulled away and went to join Renji, Jackie, and Ichigo.

Rukia turned to Kaien who was watching Mamoru run into the car.

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon" Rukia said, Kaien looked at Rukia sadly.

"Rukia, I know I fucked up, but I want to be in his life" Kaien pleaded. "Give me a chance to be there for him. Give me another chance to be his father"

Rukia was sincerely happy to hear those words come from Kaien but she couldn't just give in. Mamoru was her son and she always protected him. She didn't want to regret the decision she wanted to make.

"I don't want Mamoru getting hurt" Rukia explained. "I love my son, I just want what is best for him." Rukia took a deep breath and sighed. "Please don't mess this up."

Kaien smiled excitedly and hugged Rukia. Rukia was caught by surprised. It had been over five years since she had been in Kaien's embrace. He smelled the same was all she thought. Kaien let go and looked at her.

"You won't regret this, Rukia" Kaien promised. Rukia gave him a stern look. "You hurt my son, I will make sure you regret it" Rukia warned. Kaien gulped and nodded.

"We can figure something out, maybe he could come see you or something" Rukia suggested.

"I will call you then we will settle it" Kaien said. Rukia agreed and gave a small smile before turning to the limo.

Kaien watched as Rukia entered the car last. The limo started up and proceeded to leave. Kaien sighed hoping that everything would work out. He turned and walked back inside the party as his son was on his mind.

#####

Renji unlocked his apartment door and pushed the door open. Renji walked inside his apartment and held the door open. An irritated Ichigo walked in first, then Rukia walked in with Mamoru sleeping in her arms.

The whole ride home was quiet. Ichigo didn't speak to anyone. Mamoru fell asleep within minutes of being in the car. The limo dropped Jackie at her home. She said her goodbyes and she expressed her pleasure in finally meeting Rukia.

Once Renji closed and locked the door, he saw Ichigo walk straight into the guest bedroom and lock the door. Rukia just watched him walk away. She couldn't believe that he was giving her the silent treatment.

"I'll take Mamoru to bed" Renji offered as he walked over to her. "Go talk to him" Rukia allowed Renji to take Mamoru from her.

"Ulquiorra kissed me last night" Rukia confessed. "Ichigo found out about it" Renji was not too surprised to hear this.

"I never liked Ulquiorra or Grimmjow" Renji reminded her. Rukia rolled her eyes. Renji patted Rukia's head wishing her luck and took the sleeping Mamoru to the other guest room.

Rukia was about to head to the room to see Ichigo when he walked out in only his boxers, showing over his perfectly fit body and six pack. Ichigo had a blanket and a pillow with him. He walked past Rukia and went to the couch. Rukia couldn't believe how cold he was being to her.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked, although it was perfectly clear what he was doing.

"I'm going to bed" Ichigo mumbled as he began to get comfortable.

"So we aren't going to talk about this?" Rukia asked upset. She hated how childish he could be.

"I am way too angry to talk about this calmly Rukia" Ichigo remarked.

"Can you at least come to bed with me?" Rukia asked defeated. She was scared that she was going to lose him.

"Goodnight Rukia" Ichigo said before he turned his body away from her and attempted to sleep. Rukia tried her best to keep her tears in. She turned off the light in the living room where her fiancé was sleeping. She walked into the guest bedroom and slowly closed the door behind her.

**End of Chapter 11**

**And the drama continues..**

**The next chapter is the last chapter of the Tokyo Arc, then there will be a two month time skip in Chapter 13.**

**Preview: Rukia sees her grandfather again/Miyako and Kaien Talk/Rukia's past with Ulquiorra and Kaien is revealed in more detail**


	12. Going Home

**Chapter 12**

Ichigo abruptly woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging and falling to the floor. He sat up quickly in a panic. He looked over the couch to see his petite fiancée looking for a skillet which she finally found.

He couldn't help but laugh at her, she could be such a clutz. He then remembered the previous night. He remembered over hearing Ulquiorra and Rukia's conversation. His smile quickly faded and he stood up. He began to pick up the blanket and pillow he had used. Rukia noticed the sound of shuffling and looked to see that Ichigo was awake.

"I'm sorry, if I woke you" Rukia apologized, Ichigo didn't answer he just kept folding the blanket. "Good Morning" Rukia said raising her voice.

"Yeah" Was all he said.

"Ichigo can you talk to me" Rukia yelled.

"I hope you finished packing, I don't plan to miss the flight" Ichigo answered. He didn't even look at her; he just got the blanket and pillow and walked into the room.

Rukia huffed in anger. She hated how stubborn he could be. She knew he was upset and he had every right to be but just giving her the silent treatment wasn't going to fix their relationship.

Rukia turned back to the skillet and decided she would just prepare breakfast. Renji walked out of his room, woke up by the pots banging and Rukia's yelling.

"Thanks for the wake up call" Renji yawned as he entered the kitchen. Rukia turned to see her best friend in his pajamas with no top on.

"Can you put a shirt on?" Rukia begged shielding her eyes. "My fiancé doesn't need to see my male best friend speaking to me with his shirt off"

"Can you piss him off more?" Renji teased. Rukia glared at him and went back to trying to make breakfast.

"I'm sorry" Renji laughed. "You are leaving today; I don't get to tease you like this anymore"

"Well this isn't the time to tease me!" Rukia snapped "Ichigo isn't speaking to me. I can't believe how upset he is with me"

"You kissed Ulquiorra" Renji reminded her

"Correction he kissed me"

"But you let it happen" Renji reminded. Rukia realized Renji was right. She gave up on the conversation and her attempt to make breakfast.

"This trip did not go according to plan at all" Rukia said out loud.

"True, but you saw your grandfather, you confronted Byakuya and Kaien"

"I guess I did" Rukia said smiling to herself.

"You think Kaien meant what he said about being there for Mamoru" Renji inquired "by the way you should let me do the cooking" He added before he stole the skillet from Rukia.

"I hope Kaien meant it. Mamoru seems so happy to know his father. Mamoru probably doesn't understand what's going on" Rukia confessed.

"I will kill Kaien, if he backs out now" Renji growled. Rukia smiled and lightly smacked him. Renji loved to pull the tough guy act.

"Rukia, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me. I know you will busy planning a wedding and getting ready for your baby but I don't forget to check in" Renji stated. Rukia smiled.

"I know I worried you before and I am sorry" Rukia apologized.

"And the Ichigo thing, just give him some time, wait until you guys get on the plane or get to Karakura. He needs some time to cool down" Renji suggested. Rukia simply nodded. She didn't like the advice because she didn't want Ichigo upset anymore but Renji was right.

"You have a few hours left here, what do you want to do?" Renji asked as he began to make pancake batter.

"I want to see my grandfather" Rukia said immediately. Renji nodded, "We can head there after breakfast"

#####

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk in his huge office. It had two huge bay windows. There was low white carpet with a clear glass desk, his desk chair and two guest chairs. He had two computers on his desk, a phone and paper work.

Byakuya found himself distracted from work due to the events that happened last night. His sister had a son. A son that she had with a respected married man. He didn't understand how something like that could happen and he had no idea.

When Rukia dropped out of college and left, Byakuya's company was doing very well and he had to be a full time CEO, so he didn't have time to worry about her. He asked a few of his people to find out where she went. It was hard because they couldn't find a Rukia Kuchiki anywhere. Byakuya didn't concern himself because he knew Rukia couldn't survive long without coming home.

Byakuya could tell the girl was unhappy with living with him but at least she had money and power, so he expected her to stay. As time went on, his grandfather pressured Byakuya to find Rukia. Byakuya then had his people question the students at school. Byakuya question Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez himself. Both men obviously knew more than others but they refused to talk. He ended up hired both of them because he was impressed by their ability to withhold information from him. Their loyalty was something to admired.

Byakuya finally was able to find out Rukia's friend Renji haf withdrawn from school at the same time she did. By this time, Renji has accepted a job in Tokyo was moving back. Byakuya discovered Renji shared an apartment in Kyoto recently with a Rukia Abarai and he had found her. But she was no longer in Kyoto, but had taken a bus to Karakura.

His people found out she was living in Karakura and Byakuya called off his search. He had been putting in too much time, trying to chase the woman. He decided he would allow her to try to make it on her own. Clearly she had Renji's help in Kyoto but not in Karakura. All he had to do was wait. He made visits to Renji in order to hint that he knew where Rukia was. He just wanted Rukia to come back on her own. He even gave Renji the invitation meant for Rukia to make it known that Byakuya was waiting for her. Things took a different turn when Ginrei had a heart attack and ended up in the hospital. Byakuya realized that Rukia would definitely come back if she knew. He visited Renji again and informed him.

It was only a couple days later when the hospital informed him that Rukia had just sighed in as a visitor at the hospital. He left his office immediately and went to meet her. Seeing her there, she looked well. Like nothing had changed expect she seemed mature, until of course she saw him. Byakuya kept his cool composure but decided to be nicer than normal, which seemed to freak his younger sister out. Byakuya was happy to know he could still have control over her. However he was not expecting last night to happen. He had no idea Rukia had a son the whole time and with one of his respected lawyers, Kaien Shiba. Then there was another pregnancy with another man, who wasn't a noble man or a business man.

Byakuya realized he no longer had control over Rukia when she yelled at him and when she left with her fiancé and child. People were beginning to talk about the instability in the Kuchiki home. They even said it was because Byakuya was not ready to head of the family. But he would prove to people he still had power and he deserved to be head of the Kuchiki Family.

There was a light knock at Byakuya's office door. "Come in" Byakuya called out. The door opened to reveal a relatively short woman with peach skin and short brown hair. "Good Morning Mr. Kuchiki"

"Yes, Kanisawa" he said to his secretary.

"Just reminding you that you have a meeting with the Board of Finance at 11AM, then you have a lunch meeting with the Mayor at 1PM"

"Is that all?" Byakuya said as he looked through the paper work on his desk.

"Mr. Ulquiorra Cifer is here to see you also" She added. Byakuya looked up at her, "Send him in"

The woman nodded and closed the door behind her. Within the minute the door opened again and Ulquiorra walked in.

"Good Morning Mr. Kuchiki" Ulquiorra greeted and bowed.

"Sit" Byakuya said as he looked at him. Ulquiorra nodded and sat at the chair in front of the desk. Byakuya looked at the man as he took his seat and kept looking as they made eye contact.

"Did you know of Rukia's child?" Byakuya asked right away. This did not surprise Ulquiorra. He had been working for Byakuya for a couple years now; he knew how the man worked.

"Yes I did" Ulquiorra answered truthfully. Both men with cold look in their eyes.

"So she trusts you?" Byakuya asked. Ulquiorra was not expecting that response. He expected to be scolded first.

"She did" Ulquiorra began, "I lied to her about working for you"

"Regain her trust" Byakuya said standing up and fixing his suit. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow.

"Regain it?"

"Yes, I believe you can hear. Regain her trust and bring her back to Tokyo" Byakuya ordered.

"I don't think she has left to Karakura, I can see if I can get her before her plane"

"Its too late for that. She won't stay here as long as she is with that man" Byakuya explained. Ulquiorra knew that he meant Ichigo.

"You will regain her trust, break their engagement then bring her back" Ulquiorra let Byakuya's words sink in. Byakuya had thought about this. Byakuya would never just tell him to do this without carefully planning it.

"What is the plan Mr. Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra asked. Byakuya smirked then began to explain what he had in store.

#####

Renji's car pulled up in front of the hospital. Renji and Rukia were in the front, Ichigo and Mamoru were in the back seat and their entire luggage was in the trunk.

Renji turned off the car and got out as Rukia exited. Ichigo was confused as to what was going on. "You are leaving us in the car?" Ichigo yelled

"No, carrot top, we are all going in" he said. Ichigo looked confused. Mamoru excitedly jumped out the car, he didn't know what was going on but he was just happy to be included.

"I didn't agree to this, I said we could stop by the hospital before we caught our flight, I never said I was going inside." Ichigo argued.

Rukia who was already near the door turned to Ichigo "Can you please come inside"

Ichigo was about to object when he felt Mamoru take his hand. "Please, can we go inside Mr. Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed in defeat. He found it so hard to say no to the little boy. "Sure"

Rukia smiled at the kindness Ichigo showed Mamoru. Ichigo refused to have Mamoru worry about anything so he never got too confrontational with Mamoru around.

The four of them entered the hospital. Mamoru realized that this isn't a really fun place to be and wondered who he could have been visiting.

Rukia was able to quickly check in at the nurse station then she guided everyone to the elevator. Rukia felt nervous. She wondered how her grandfather would react. She began to wonder if Byakuya would pop up again. She wasn't ready to face him again. Once the elevator reached the 4th floor, Rukia guided them to Ginrei's room. She stopped short in front of his room and turned to everyone else.

"Renji is coming in with me first" Rukia explained.

"We have to wait?" Ichigo asked impatiently. "Why can't we go in mommy?" Mamoru inquired.

"It's all about timing" was all Rukia said. Rukia turned around and knocked. Ginrei called out for her to come in and she obeyed with Renji right behind her.

Ginrei looked up and saw Rukia walk in, which brought a small smile to his face, then he noticed Rukia's red head friend and his face became neutral.

"Good Morning Grandfather" Rukia greeted.

Good Morning Mr. Kuchiki" Renji greeted after.

"Renji Abarai," Ginrei called out as he looked at him, "I don't know whether to kill you or thank you"

Renji gulped hearing that while Rukia chuckled. Even though Ginrei sounded serious, she knew he was just teasing.

"I apologize for hiding the truth from you, but I had a loyalty to Rukia" Renji confessed. Ginrei looked at man then gave him a smile.

"Thank you Renji" Ginrei said, Renji perked up hearing this. "You sacrificed your young life to help Rukia, for that I am grateful"

"Rukia is my best friend and she helped save my life, I would do anything for her" Renji said proudly.

Rukia blushed hearing this. Renji had always been such a good friend and she really believes that she didn't deserve him.

"Rukia is a special woman" Ginrei added. Rukia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you so much grandfather" Rukia said as she went to hug him. Ginrei embraced his granddaughter happily. He missed her so much.

"Rumor has it that you showed up to the banquet" Ginrei said. Rukia and Renji looked at each other and looked down nervously. Ginrei noticed this and laughed, "Tell me what happened.

"Nothing to tell, Byakuya knows about my son and my fiancé" Rukia confessed.

"And how do you feel?" Ginrei asked

"Free" Rukia said smiling, Ginrei laughed and clapped. "Good, now, when can I meet my great grandson and my future grandson in law?"

Rukia grinned happily and turned to the door. "Ichigo, come in" Rukia called out. Ginrei was surprised when the door to his room opened. He saw a tall man with orange hair and brown eyes then in his hand was the hand of a small child with black hair and blue eyes.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Kuchiki" Ichigo greeted. Ginrei was in shock, more by the little boy. He looked just like Rukia.

"Grandfather, this is my fiancé, Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia said as she stood in between Ichigo and Mamoru. "And this is my son, and your great-grandson Mamoru"

"He is your grandpa?" Mamoru asked curiously as he looked to his mother. Rukia nodded at her son and Mamoru looked back at the man. He let go of Ichigo's hand and approached the hospital bed.

Ginrei just watched the little boy as he approached; He had a chubby face which reminded him of a young Rukia. Ginrei went to pick up the boy. Rukia panicked as she saw her grandfather pick him up. She was scared he may hurt his back.

Ginrei however easily put Mamoru on the bed with him. Rukia looked at the two nervously. Ginrei was trying to grasp the fact that the boy was his great-grandson.

"You're mother lied to me" Ginrei said to Mamoru. Mamoru looked at the man confused while Rukia worried what Ginrei was saying.

"She said she had a little boy," He said before he began to smile, "but you are a big man" Ginrei began to tickled the boy and Mamoru laughed happily.

Rukia , Ichigo and Renji sighed in happiness as Ginrei happily accepted Mamoru.

"You will grow up to be a strong man" Ginrei said

"I hope so, I want to protect my mommy like Mr. Ichigo" Mamoru said as he pointed to the orange haired man. Ginrei looked to Ichigo and his smile disappeared.

"You are my granddaughter's fiancé?" Ginrei questioned looking at Ichigo. Ichigo stepped forward. "Yes I am"

"I'm going to be honest when I say I am not a fan of you proposing marriage to her without my consent, but since the circumstances did not favor it, I will overlook it" Ginrei said. He then put Mamoru down from the bed, and slowly stood up. Rukia was nervous and ran to help him up. "Please sit grandfather"

He shook his head and stood tall, as tall as Ichigo and Renji. "You, Ichigo Kurosaki, have impregnated my granddaughter before marriage. I could kill you for doing that to my granddaughter like I plan to kill Kaien but as long as you promise to love and protect Rukia, I will give you my blessing"

Ichigo looked at Ginrei firmly and nodded his head. "She is carrying my child; I plan to protect her with my very own life"

Rukia could feel her heart swelling with happiness but she knew Ichigo was just saying these things now. He was still upset and she would still have to fix her mistakes.

"I trust that you will" Ginrei replied as he stuck out his hand. Ichigo took his hand and shook it. Rukia was just happy that things were ending in Tokyo on a more positive note.

#####

Miyako opened the door to her home. She had just got back from doing a morning run and grocery shopping. She closed the door behind her and brought the brown bags to the kitchen.

She started to put the food away in the fridge and cabinets. Soon Kaien walked into the kitchen. He looked tired with his grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Miyako noticed her husband walking in and gave him a quick glance then returned to putting everything away.

"Hello Miyako" Kaien greeted her. She simply kept doing what she was doing not looking at him. "Kaien" she said coldly. Kaien sighed as he realized Miyako was still too upset to even speak to him.

Kaien walked up to her and stopped her from putting things away.

"Miyako can we talk about this?" Kaien pleaded. He knew that she was upset about Rukia and his child. He didn't know how she found out but what's done is done , now he would have to talk it out.

"Now you would like to talk" she said as she faced her husband. "After you realized that I found out your little secret." Miyako walked away from him and out of the kitchen in anger, Kaien followed closely behind.

"Can you slow down?" Kaien asked as he grabbed her arm. "Can you at least listen to what I have to say." Miyako stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"I at least owe you an explanation." Kaien stated. Miyako sighed. She did want to know. She needed to know to get some sort of sanity back.

"Fine" was all she said before she got out of his grip and took a seat on the couch right next to her. Kaien took a seat across from her and sat down. He looked at her and was nervous seeing the hurt look in her eyes. He didn't know how to explain himself to her. He didn't know where to start. He looked down nervously as he began to quickly plan how he was going to tell her.

Miyako was now getting impatient; she knew her husband was confused on how to start so she decided to just get her answers.

"How and when did you meet her?" Miyako asked referring to Rukia. Kaien was shocked by the question but he knew he had to answer her and be truthful.

"When I was teaching the lower level business course, she was my student, it was six years ago." He answered.

"How long were you sleeping with her?" Miyako asked coldly.

"We began seeing each other shortly after I began private tutoring her" Kaien was finding this hard to do. He didn't want to say anything to hurt Miyako more. "We were together for several months, I honestly don't remember how long exactly"

"The child? Did you really just abandon them?" Miyako asked with some sadness in her voice. She couldn't believe that Kaien had a son who he probably never saw because he was either with her or at work.

"Miyako, when I found out she was pregnant, I realized I was being an idiot. I was so scared I was going to lose you"

"Should have thought about before you had sex with your student" Miyako spat.

"I know and I was a fool back then but I didn't abandon her, I asked her to please terminate the child."

"But she kept it anyway" Miyako added.

"I didn't know until the boy was two. She had run away and I assumed she had an abortion."

"How could you ask the girl to get rid of her child, your child?" Miyako yelled.

"Because I was afraid to lose you" Kaien confessed. "I knew I fucked up badly and I was trying to make it right"

"We have been trying to have a baby for years! How do I know that you didn't want that child" Miyako asked as tears came down her cheek. "Your lover gets pregnant when I couldn't, you expect me to believe you love me?"

"Yes, I do Miyako. I had feelings for Rukia, I did but when I realized I would die than be without you, I tried to end things."

"Convenient that she had to get pregnant for you to realize you love me" Miyako remarked.

"There is nothing I can say to justify my actions. I did have feelings for Rukia and I was confused but I realized that I love you more than life." Kaien began. "I should have told you once Rukia told me about my son but I was so scared so I just sent her money every month to help her out."

Miyako didn't want to hear anymore. She was ready to get up but Kaien stopped her.

"Please Miyako, I love you with my heart and soul and I know you hate me but please I need you to at least try to forgive me."

"No!" Miyako yelled. "You still abandon Rukia and your son, just so you can keep our marriage. Your priorities are severely skewed."

"I know, I should have handled it better but I will start today." Kaien declared. "I am going to be more in my son's life."

Miyako looked up as she heard the determination in Kaien's voice. "Finally you are acting like a man" Miyako said before she walked over to the steps. Kaien realized he couldn't say anything else for now. He was just happy to tell her his truth. Before she climbed up the stairs he called for her. He just had to know one thing.

"How did you know about Rukia and Mamoru?" Kaien asked her. Miyako had her back to him as she was half way up the stairs.

"The clinic where Mamoru was born was burned down" Miyako began, she turned to her husband. "They retrieved some records but they had no idea where the mother had gone to, so they mailed Mamoru's birth records to you since you are on the birth certificate as Mamoru's father. I happened to see the mail and read it."

Kaien was shocked. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"The reason I read it was because the envelope said 'Parents of Mamoru Shiba', I got curious." Miyako said before ascending up the rest of the stairs. Kaien watched his wife disappear into the room. He prayed that she would forgive him. He didn't want to lose her.

#####

Rukia couldn't help but smile widely as Ichigo's car pulled up in front of her apartment building. She was back in Karakura.

The visit in the hospital didn't last too long. Rukia promised to visit her grandfather again and they all said their goodbyes. Renji drove them straight to the airport after that where they all bid farewell. It was a very emotional goodbye for Rukia and Mamoru because they knew it would be a while before they saw Renji again. Ichigo and Renji shared a friendly hug. Both men had created a weird but quick friendship in the short time they knew each other.

After that they hopped on the plane and headed back to Karakura.

"Home sweet home" Rukia said to herself. Ichigo was sort of glad she felt so at home in Karakura. It assured him that she hadn't left her heart in Tokyo.

"Yeah, Home sweet home" Mamoru repeated happily. Ichigo and Rukia carried her and Mamoru's luggage up to the apartment.

Rukia unlocked her door and was welcomed by the happy and familiar scent of her home. She really was glad to be home.

"I have to poop" Mamoru said suddenly as he bolted past his mother to get to the bathroom. Rukia laughed knowing that Mamoru had been holding it in for a while but he refused to use the bathroom on the plane because he was scared his poop would fall out the plane and land on someone.

Ichigo decided to take his leave "We have a doctor's appoint tomorrow morning" Ichigo said as he turned to leave. It was the first thing he had said to her since this morning in Tokyo. He hadn't spoken to her the whole trip back and she was sick of it.

"You are not leaving!" Rukia demanded. Ichigo turned to her a bit thrown off by her tone but more annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood" Ichigo snapped back.

"You are not leaving! You're not leaving me or your child!" Rukia demanded once again. She was livid that he wasn't trying to talk things out. Ichigo was now beyond annoyed her turned fully facing her and cornered her. "I would never leave you pregnant with my child" Ichigo growled.

Rukia was scared as he spoke to her. She had hit a nerve. "How do I know letting you leave won't result in you never coming back"

"Stop thinking I'm Kaien!" Ichigo barked. Rukia kept quiet once his voiced boomed. "Like I said I would never leave the mother of my child!"

"Mother of your child?" Rukia snapped back. "I thought I was your fiancée, the woman you love, now I'm just an obligation!"

"Rukia, right now I am trying to make sense of all the bulshit that happened in Tokyo. Like who the hell is this Ulquiorra guy and why the hell didn't you tell me I look like the father of your son."

Rukia calmed down. She realized Ichigo was so confused and upset. Rukia hadn't lied to him but she wasn't always open with him. "Then let me explain" Rukia said calmly. Ichigo looked at her and sighed.

"Fine" He backed away and took a seat in her living room. Just then Mamoru waltzed out the bathroom.

"Did you wash your hands?" Rukia questioned. Mamoru nodded.

"Go in the room, mommy and Mr. Ichigo have to talk" Rukia ordered. Mamoru nodded and obeyed his mother as he skipped to the room and closed the door. Rukia walked over to Ichigo as sat next to him on the couch.

They say in silence for ten seconds as Rukia took a huge deep breath.

"Do you have any questions for me first?" Rukia asked.

"Tell me everything" Ichigo replied firmly.

**End Of Chapter 12**

**Okay so I know I said I would explain the history behind Kaien and Ulquiorra but I decided to break this chapter in two. It already took me forever to update this chapter. **

**I am really busy because I have a 15pg paper for my psych class that has to get done but as soon as that is done I will dedicate a whole day to writing chapter 13.**

**Next Chapter: Flashback of Rukia's time in college, Her relationship with Kaien and Ulquiorra is revealed in more detail.**

**Only because I love you guys I'll give you the preview for chapter 14 and the start of the new arc.**

**Preview of Chapter 14: (Rukia talk to Shuhei about his love life)(Orihime and Rukia meet again)**


	13. College Years

**This is mostly a flashback chapter; I just want you guys to get an understanding of Rukia's previous relationships. It's like filler I guess but it still plays an important part of the story since you dive into her past.**

**But the Tokyo Arc is pretty much over and the main storyline gets into affect. I gave you a preview of chapter 14 already but I'll give it again with the title.**

**All flash backs are italicized **_like this_

**Chapter 13: College Years**

"Tell me everything" Ichigo said to Rukia. He wanted to know who Ulquiorra was and how their relationship started and what he meant to her. He wanted to know how she could never mention how much he looked like Kaien. Ichigo just wanted to understand Rukia's past. He was so upset by the fact that he thought he knew everything but clearly he didn't.

Rukia sighed; she decided it was best to just tell him her whole history. She would have to explain how she met Ulquiorra and Kaien. She would give him them big and little details. She didn't want to miss anything. Ichigo meant so much to her and she loved him. She wanted him to trust her. Rukia sat on the couch next to him.

"I met Ulquiorra my freshman year in college on move in day" Rukia started.

#####

_Rukia Kuchiki walked down the freshman dorm halls of Tokyo University with her large suitcases dragging behind her._

_She really wished Byakuya or her grandfather was here to help her move in. Renji was busy moving in on the other side of campus. Renji was accepted into the honors program at Tokyo Uni. He had a scholarship and was required to live with other honors students. Rukia did just as well in high school but her entrance exams scores were not as good as Renji's. Plus he was more involved in high school than Rukia was._

_Rukia reached her room which was on the second floor of the building. There were many other students with parents helping them move in. She noticed the name on the door only said "Rukia". Byakuya made a few calls to make sure she had her own room. He felt a roommate would be a distraction from her studies. She hated that since she wanted the full college experience._

_Rukia struggled as she got her dorm door opened. Rukia automatically noticed the fully furnished room. The bed was made up with chappy bed spread, some purple and chappy posters, a desk with plenty of school supplies and small fridge which was probably filled with food. Her grandfather was surely behind this._

_Rukia dragged her stuff in with some difficulty. As she pulled her suitcase, she heard a rough male voice speak to her. "Need help?"_

_Rukia turned to see a tall handsome man with electric blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. She automatically noted how muscular he was and how he eyed her like a piece of meat._

"_Um it's okay" Rukia answered. The man laughed and picked up the suitcase effortlessly and brought it into her room. "What kind of man lets a woman struggle like that" He said._

_Rukia was slightly annoyed that he believed she couldn't handle bringing in her own luggage but she let him bring it in. The man set it down and looked around the dorm._

"_Where is your roommate's bed?" he asked._

"_I don't have a roommate" Rukia answered. The man automatically gave Rukia a devilish grin. "Interesting, well let me introduce myself, I'm Grimmjow" the man said "What's your name cutie"_

"_My name is Rukia and please don't refer to me as cutie" Rukia shot back._

"_Feisty" Grimmjow said as he winked. Rukia rolled her eyes._

"_You know since you don't have a roommate-"_

"_Grimmjow" A new voice cut in. Rukia and Grimmjow turned to see the newcomer. Rukia was automatically mesmerized by the man's emerald eyes. He was as tall as Grimmjow with pale white skin and messy black hair. He was just as handsome as Grimmjow. Rukia was beginning to think this campus was filled with beautiful men._

"_What?" Grimmjow called out annoyed by the interruption._

"_Can you stop fooling around, I have things I planned to do today" He said._

"_Ulquiorra, do you fucking mind?" Grimmjow growled to the man, "I'm talking here" he hinted to Ulquiorra that he was trying to seduce Rukia. Ulquiorra finally noticed the small beauty in front of him. She had the most beautiful big violet eyes he had seen._

"_Leave the girl be" Ulquiorra stated trying to ignore his slight attraction to the girl._

"_I have a name you know" Rukia chimed in. Ulquiorra looked at her disinterested._

"_I'm sure" was all he said. Rukia wanted to kill him. Who did he think he was?_

"_This is Rukia" Grimmjow said trying to introduce his friend and the girl. "This is my friend and roommate, Ulquiorra"_

"_You use that friend word too loosely Grimmjow" Ulquiorra remarked. "I'm leaving, with or without you" Ulquiorra began to walk way after say that. Grimmjow cursed under his breath and looked to Rukia. "It was a pleasure meeting you miss" _

"_Yeah" was all Rukia could really say. Grimmjow smirked and left the room. _

_#####_

"After that first encounter I didn't know if I wanted to speak to them again but Grimmjow began to come and visit me. He would drag Ulquiorra to come to. Although Grimmjow as trying to have sex with me, I got to know both of them just by talking. It took a while for me and Ulquiorra to warm up to each other but all three of us slowly started to become friends" Rukia explained

"No Renji" Ichigo inquired

"Renji, was always studying because he head to keep his grades damn neat perfect to keep his scholarship , plus he lived on the other side of campus. I had them all meet at a party once and Grimmjow and Renji fought. Since then, he has never been fans of them.

"Why did they fight?

"Renji thought Grimmjow as trying to have sex with me, so he questioned him and Grimmjow got defensive, so they fought"

"Well Renji was right"

"Well by that time Grimmjow had given up since I told him I was a virgin and I wasn't going to have sex with him"

"So Ulquiorra, clearly your relationship had become more than friendship at some point"

"Yeah, and it was simply because I was curious about the power of sex."

"What?"

"Well after a while I became so close to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, they used to tell me about the girls they slept with at school. Ulquiorra had a couple girls he would have sex with, while Grimmjow slept with a plethora of women. I had always wondered why sex seemed to be so powerful. I would see girls say they loved Grimmjow after sex and then some girls are heartbroken after seeing him have sex with another, even though he never made anyone his girlfriend. I guess I wanted to understand why sex was so important. I never had a boyfriend let alone had sex. I asked Ulquiorra why sex had such a big impact on women and he told me there was no way to explain it to a virgin, so I let my curiosity get the best of me."

#####

_There was a light knock at Ulquiorra's dorm door. He was alone in his dorm reading a book for his writing class. Ulquiorra sighed as he got up from his bed and went to open the door. He was surprise to see Rukia in a tank top and pajama shorts. _

"_Good evening" Ulquiorra greeted. Rukia gave him a small smile. Ulquiorra realized it wasn't a regular visit. She seemed nervous like she had something to confess to him._

_Rukia strolled in innocently and looked around the room. "Where is Grimmjow?" Rukia inquired._

"_Out on a date" Ulquiorra answered as he watched Rukia and closed his door. "Why do you ask?" _

"_Just wondering" Rukia answered simply as she sat on Ulquiorra's bed slowly. "What do you have planned for the night?"_

"_World Domination" Ulquiorra answered plainly causing Rukia to giggle like a school girl. He could tell Rukia was attempting to flirt and he didn't understand why. This wasn't the Rukia he was getting to know. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of months, they had hung out almost every day. He was pretty sure he knew her pretty well._

"_Could I hang out with you tonight?" Rukia asked in a miserable attempt to be sexy._

"_Rukia, what is wrong with you" Ulquiorra asked seriously. Rukia looked shocked and her whole face turned red from embarrassment. She should have known Ulquiorra would see through her acting._

"_Am I that bad a being sexy?" Rukia questioned as she stood up from the bed._

"_What's going on?" Ulquiorra asked her. He looked at her as she tried to find the courage to say what was really on her mind._

"_Before you go on and judge me, just hear me out fully" Rukia warned. Ulquiorra nodded and sat on his bed in order to give her his full undivided attention._

"_Ulquiorra" Rukia breathed, "I want you to have sex with me and-"_

"_No" Ulquiorra cut in and stood up. He was walking towards the door when Rukia grabbed his arm._

"_You didn't let me finish, and how can you just say no to sex"_

"_I don't want to hear your explanation, having sex with me is not something you want to do" Ulquiorra replied._

"_Will you just let me explain?" Rukia yelled. Ulquiorra looked at her and sighed. He might as well hear her plan before kicking her out. He wanted to know where this mad idea came from. He wasn't entirely opposed to having sex with Rukia but she was a virgin after all._

"_Explain Kuchiki" He demanded. Rukia smiled and stepped back. "I just want to try sex" Rukia said simply._

"_Rukia, you cannot be serious" Ulquiorra deadpanned_

"_But I am, I just want to know what all the rage is about when it comes to sex"_

"_Rukia, you have seen what sex can do to two people, look at Grimmjow's relationships"_

"_But that is because, Grimmjow lies to them, whispers sweet love sayings. I know better than that plus having sex with you, I know you won't say those things" Rukia argued_

"_Rukia you have to be insane. Its more than words Rukia, there is emotions and feelings involved"_

"_Feelings that we do have. We are just friends Ulquiorra."_

"_Rukia I don't think you fully understand-"_

"_Just once" Rukia cut in_

"_Once?"_

"_Just one time, have sex with me right now and we don't ever have to do it again."_

_Ulquiorra looked at her and could tell she was serious. She had that determined look that he liked about her. He wasn't opposed to the idea of sex with Rukia but he knew that he wasn't the right guy for her and if she caught feelings there would be no turning back._

"_Rukia, I don't want you falling for me" Ulquiorra said to her truthfully._

"_I won't go crazy like Grimmjow's fan girls are. I just want to know what sex is like. I want to understand the idea of lust and sex." Rukia begged. Ulquiorra sighed, he knew he may regret this but seeing Rukia in front of him begging for sex was the ultimate turn on._

_Ulquiorra stepped to her until his body was touching her. "One condition"_

_Rukia smiled, "Okay"_

"_You can't fall in love with me" He warned. Rukia nodded. Ulquiorra cleared his throat before he looked at Rukia in her eye then leaned in for her first kiss and prepared to take her innocence._

_#####_

"You begged him to have sex with you?" Ichigo asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Rukia may have been young but he never believed her to be stupid.

"You make me sound like a whore" Rukia defended.

"You beg a guy for sex, Rukia, what do you think you sound like?"

"I was curious and stupid"

"Stupid is a key word"

"Ichigo, would you let me finish!" Rukia barked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and paid attention. "Ulquiorra and I had sex and I will at admit, I wasn't a fan at first but after a while it felt good, and I could see why people like to do it. "

"So you and Ulquiorra only had sex once?" Ichigo asked hoping that this story would sound better to him. Rukia however shook her head.

"Even though we agreed to do it once, we got drunk one night and had sex again, then it happened again and again. After a while, Ulquiorra said that he wouldn't mind casual sex as long as I didn't fall in love with him. I was blinded by the lust and amazing sex, so I agreed"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the story continued.

"However, I started to catch feelings for Ulquiorra. I was getting jealous when he was with his other girls and I realized was breaking our deal"

"Did you tell him you were in love with him?" Ichigo asked knowing that this was getting hard to listen to.

"I don't think I was ever in love with him, but I did have feelings for him. We were having sex all thru the rest of my freshman year and into my sophomore year. I just decided to keep it to myself and just enjoy the time I got to have with him."

"Did Renji know?"

"Probably, I never told him, but Renji always asked me if I was having sex. I think he suspected Grimmjow."

"Okay so you were fucking Ulquiorra" Ichigo said trying to understand and not be angry, "Where does that bastard Kaien fit in this? Didn't you get pregnant your sophomore year?"

"You're right. I met Kaien on the first day of classes of my sophomore year. He was teaching the lower level business class since he was a law school student who majored in business. I only took business classes to make Byakuya happy since I majored in Art."

"Gotta love Byakuya" Ichigo remarked

"Kaien wasn't like my other teachers, once they saw my last name they automatically gave me an A in everything. My family donated a good amount to the school so I never had to try"

"Weren't you spoiled" Ichigo added. Rukia kicked him and Ichigo cursed.

"Anyway, Kaien used to give quizzes every class and I would do horrible. I appreciated that he treated me like a regular student but I failing within my first week of class. He suggested that he would tutor me. Since Byakuya was well respected in the business world, he was going to help me succeed."

"He was just trying to get some ass" Ichigo said rudely.

"At first he didn't try anything, we had met after class in his office every time and he would tutor me. This was how it was for the first few weeks, I wasn't thinking about Kaien in that way. I mean I was attracted to him but I was still infatuated with Ulquiorra."

"So how did your romance blossom?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Well, it happened during tutoring…"

#####

"_GDP stands for?" Kaien asked as he hovered over Rukia and her homework. He had been prepping her for her first exam in his class and it was going horrible._

"_Giant Dough Pizza?" Rukia answered frustrated. Kaien slapped his forehead in frustration._

"_Gross Domestic Product, Rukia" he yelled, "have you been listening?"_

"_Of course not, I'm sorry Professor Shiba but this shit is boring" Rukia said._

"_Didn't I say call me Kaien, hearing Professor Shiba all day makes me feel old enough, plus I'm technically still a student" he said._

"_It's not right for a student to address her senior by their first name." Rukia retorted._

"_Well I don't care" Kaien said "And why aren't you paying attention, you have an exam coming up"_

"_I'm supposed to be with my best friend Renji, who I barely get to see because his major is intense so he is always studying"_

"_I think he will understand if you don't see him, he understands how important it is to study"_

"_But we were supposed to go dancing" Rukia mumbled. Kaien laughed. Rukia was blushing_

"_Dancing?"_

"_Yes, I don't know how and he was going to teach me before my family's annual banquet." Rukia confessed with a sad look on her face. Kaien stopped and looked at Rukia. He started to feel bad. He liked Rukia, she was his favorite student. She was strong and independent but still vulnerable at the same time._

_Kaien walked over to the small stereo located by his desk and turned on some slow music. Rukia looked at Kaien confused as he walked up to her and extended his hand to her. "What are you doing?"_

"_Dancing with my favorite student" Kaien said smirking. Rukia gave him a small smile and accepted his offer. He brought her to a wide enough space in his cramped office and began to show her how to slow dance. Rukia didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast and she had butterflies in her stomach. Why was she feeling this way when she was in his arms? Kaien had a hard time figuring out why this young woman had his heart beating the way it was._

_Kaien looked Rukia in her huge violet eyes and his heart got the best of him. He leaned down and kissed her and Rukia accepted it without a thought in the world._

_#####_

"We pretty much made out in his office for a few minutes until I realized what was going on, packed my stuff and ran out." Rukia finished.

"How did you face him in class?" Ichigo questioned

"I just went in to class took my test and left, I went to class like normal I just didn't go to tutoring. I was scared; I didn't get what my body was feeling."

"But somehow you kept the relationship going" Ichigo concluded.

"He showed up at my dorm unannounced. Asking me why I stopped coming to tutoring. I had to pull him in my room, so he wouldn't cause a scene!" Rukia exclaimed

"That man was insane, still is" Ichigo mumbled the last part.

"He told me, that he didn't want to stop seeing me, that he would refrain from kissing me just to be around me" Rukia could feel herself wanting to smile, "he apologized for kissing me but he couldn't control his heart."

Ichigo could see Rukia was feeling happy remembering the time with Kaien. He wanted to mad but he couldn't. Kaien is her first love and the father of her child.

"I told him, I didn't want him to refrain and we kissed. From then on we began dating"

"So did you just stop having sex with Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

"Well no, Kaien and I were just seeing each other after class and making out. Nothing official, but I was spending less and less time with Ulquiorra. If we saw each other, we would have sex and then I would leave. I would sometimes imagine I was having sex with Kaien when I was with Ulquiorra."

"Harsh Rukia"

"I know and it was fine, I was dating Kaien for a couple of months but things got worse when Ulquiorra found out about Kaien"

#####

_Rukia and Kaien sat in the booth of a small corner café in downtown Tokyo. The place wasn't popular but Rukia and Kaien loved the food and it was perfect since their relationship wasn't exactly an appropriate one. Even though Rukia was 19 years old, it was not right for a student to be dating her teacher. _

"_You always order the rice balls when we come here" Kaien commented as Rukia enjoyed her food._

"_They have the best rice balls in Tokyo" Rukia answered innocently. Kaien automatically notice the rice that was stuck on Rukia's cheek. He laughed out loud at the sight of her._

"_What?" Rukia asked annoyed with Kaien's outburst. Kaien stopped laughing and took the rice from her face. Rukia blushed from embarrassment. Kaien smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Rukia accepted the kiss and brought herself closer to him. The kiss was getting heated and intense until Rukia heard her name being called. She broke the kiss and looked to see Ulquiorra standing there stoically. _

_Kaien and Rukia quickly separated. Kaien recognized Ulquiorra, as his student from a year prior. This wasn't good._

"_Ulquiorra, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked frantically._

"_We need to talk" He said coldly. Rukia felt shivers hearing him speak like that to her. Since they had become friends he had always been warmer to her than he was to other people. Rukia looked to Kaien, "Please excuse us" Rukia said. Kaien nodded and Rukia got up from her seat as Ulquiorra walked with her to the outside of the café._

_As soon as they walked out, Rukia took Ulquiorra's hand, "I beg of you please don't tell anyone"_

"_Rukia, do you realize you are having an inappropriate relationship with your professor?" Ulquiorra questioned. His voice was sounding shaky, similar to anger._

"_How did you know I was here?" Rukia asked, avoiding the questioned._

"_Nevermind that, Rukia, are you sleeping with him too?"_

"_Of course not, I am not some sort of whore!" Rukia defended._

"_But you are dating him and having sex with me" Ulquiorra reminded. Rukia was quiet. He was right. But Kaien never said they were official and Ulquiorra wasn't her boyfriend so she didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing._

"_You know he is just trying to have sex with you, and then he is going to leave you" Ulquiorra spat. Rukia then clenched her fist and pushed him. _

"_Do not speak about Kaien that way. He has had plenty of opportunities to try to have sex with me but he didn't. You are the one, who is just having sex with me, I can't even really call us friends."_

"_That's because after we have sex you rush off to do something else, but now I know its someone else" Ulquiorra argued sounding hurt now. Rukia was beginning to think maybe, he had feelings for her._

"_I love him" Rukia confessed suddenly. She didn't know why she said it but she knew she meant it._

"_You love him?" Ulquiorra said more to himself. _

"_Yes I do" Rukia said surely. Ulquiorra nodded trying to make himself come to terms with what she was saying. Ulquiorra turned to walk away but Rukia couldn't let him just go. Rukia grabbed his arm and asked him to wait._

"_I don't want our friendship to end" Rukia said a little above a whisper. Ulquiorra turned to see a tear escape her eye. He loved Rukia. He finally realized it but it was too late. Her heart belonged to another._

"_We made a promise that the sex wouldn't mess our friendship. I don't break promises" Ulquiorra said flashing her a very rare smile. Rukia smiled at him and hugged him. Ulquiorra hugged her back which was weird for him. He never hugged anyone in public._

"_Go inside" Ulquiorra said. Rukia looked at him sadly and nodded. She wanted to make sure Ulquiorra was still her friend. Ulquiorra turned and walked towards the train station. Rukia turned around and went back into the café. Kaien was standing there when she walked in. He could see her eyes were watering._

"_Is he your boyfriend?" Kaien asked sounding very upset. Rukia looked at him nervously. She didn't want to lie to Kaien. She was in love with him and he deserved to know the truth._

"_No, but we have sex" Rukia bluntly admitted. Kaien could feel his temper flaring. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"_

_Kaien looked at the saddened look in her eyes, he could never stay mad at her. "Don't be, I never said you couldn't see other people"_

_Rukia felt annoyed with that answer, "So are you free to just see other people?"_

"_I don't want other people, I want you" Kaien said as he pulled her closer. "I want you to be mine and only mine"_

_Rukia was entranced by his touch and the words he had said. "I don't want to share you, it's either me or him"_

_Rukia didn't even hesitate to chose, "It's you, Kaien". Kaien smirked and leaned down to kiss his lover. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Rukia Kuchiki was in love for the first time,_

_#####_

"So you dumped Ulquiorra for Kaien?" Ichigo concluded. Rukia nodded shamefully. She hated herself for not realizing Ulquiorra's feeling earlier but she was madly in love with Kaien Shiba.

"Yeah. But Ulquiorra remained my friend. I began to have sex with Kaien about a week after the café incident. I finally told Renji about everything. He of coursed flipped out on me"

"Did you expect anything less?" Ichigo asked. "I still can't believe you were sleeping with your professor"

"I know it sounds terrible and honestly the blissful relationship didn't last too long. Me and Kaien began to argue about how I always surround myself by male friends and he didn't trust it. Usually when I had a fight with Kaien, I would go tell Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and then call Renji, since he could barley meet me in my room. Of course all three of them hated Kaien."

"I don't blame them" Ichigo added.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" Rukia asked hoping she could end the story.

"Finish it Rukia, I want to know what happened when you got pregnant" Ichigo requested firmly. Rukia sighed. Thinking about it got her sad and a bit emotional.

"Well, I started feeling sick one day and I went to the doctor to see what was wrong. She took a urine sample and I found out I was 5 weeks pregnant." Rukia said, " I won't lie I was so excited. I thought this would help our relationship because it would show that me and Kaien were meant to be and I was committed to him and only him but he didn't feel that way"

#####

"_Come in" Kaien called out when he heard the light knocks to his office door. Rukia slowly walks in with a small smile on her face. Kaien looks up and see his lover walk into his office. He smiles at her and signals her to come over._

_Rukia walks over to him and kisses his forehead. Kaien takes in her smell and hugs her. He felt like an asshole for always being jealous and he enjoyed their happy times. _

_He stood up and pulled Rukia into a full embrace then began to kiss her passionately. He picked her up under her butt and put her on the desk._

"_I love you" He whispered in her ear. Rukia couldn't help but feel happy. He loved her and this she was now sure of._

"_Kaien, I have some news" Rukia whispered to him. Kaien smiled and pulled away so he could look at her. What news could she possibly have for him?_

"_Well I went to the doctor and I found out that I'm pregnant" Rukia said happily but noticed how the color drained from Kaien's face. Kaien could feel his whole world slowly crashing around him._

"_Kaien?"_

"_How far along?" He asked quickly._

"_About a month" Rukia answered. Kaien seemed relieved at that point. "Okay, so you can still abort the-"_

_Rukia's heart took over and she slapped Kaien. "Are you insane? I am not aborting this child"_

"_Rukia, be realistic, you are 19 and pregnant with your teacher's baby? That will kill your reputation and my job" Kaien debated._

"_No one has to know it's your child yet" Rukia suggested._

"_Rukia, do you know what that will do to the Kuchiki name?" Kaien asked seriously. Rukia hadn't thought about that. She had forgotten but Kaien was right. The Kuchiki name would be tarnished if people found out that Rukia was having a child in college with a man she wasn't married to and he was her instructor. Her family would surely make sure, that the baby was kept a secret. Rukia rubbed her stomach as she taught about what would happen if she had this baby._

"_Don't you want this baby?" Rukia asked as tears fell down her cheek. She was willing to sacrifice everything to be with Kaien and have his child._

"_Rukia, I don't want a kid" Kaien said seriously. "You are too young and I don't believe you are mentally prepared for this."_

_Rukia couldn't look at him as he told her how he felt. Her heart was breaking. She really believed he had loved her. Why was he saying this now?_

"_I will give you the money for the abortion and after that," He began "I think we should end this thing we have"_

_Rukia wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill him. How could he just decide to end things?_

_Kaien pulled out a checkbook and wrote a blank check. He handed it to Rukia. "When you find out how much you need, just write the amount."_

_Rukia just looked at the check, staring in disbelief. Kaien sighed and put the check in her hand. "Rukia, it's for the best"_

_Rukia gripped the paper tightly and rushed out the office._

_#####_

"What a fucking asshole" Ichigo growled. "How could he just do a 180 like that?"

"Tell me about it" Rukia sighed.

"So what happened after" Ichigo asked. He realized why Rukia was still so angry; she probably never got any real closure from him.

"I told Renji immediately after I left Kaien's office and told him what happened. He got really upset and funny enough had to tell me a secret of his own. He had seen Kaien with a woman the day before and he overheard their conversation and he found out Kaien had a wife, who lived Osaki."

Rukia had to stop as the tears began to fall. She didn't realize how upset she still was about it. Seeing Kaien in Tokyo got her so upset but sitting and reminiscing about everything was really hurting her.

"I didn't go to class for a week, I just sat in my dorm room thinking about what to do. I finally decided that I was going to keep the baby, but I knew I couldn't stay in Tokyo or Byakuya would have my child aborted or taken away. I planned to do it by myself but Renji wouldn't let me"

#####

_Rukia went to open her door once she heard the firm knocking. She was almost done packing in her dorm. She would use the check Kaien gave her to buy a one way ticket and hopefully use it as start up money in a new place._

_Rukia opened the door to see her tall red headed best friend. "Oh hey Renji, I'm almost packed" Rukia greeted. She walked back to her suitcase as she put the rest of her shirts away. "Thank you for taking me to the bus station."_

_Renji walked up to Rukia and pulled her into a hug. Rukia was surprised by this, she accepted it. She needed her best friend's comfort._

"_I'm coming with you" Renji said. Rukia pulled away immediately and looked to see if he was joking._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not letting you do this by yourself" Renji demanded._

"_Are you mad? You can't come with me!" Rukia argued. _

"_I bought my ticket and I withdrew from school today"_

"_Renji, you have a full scholarship to this school, you studying at one of the best colleges in the world, why would you give that up?" Rukia asked._

"_Because if it wasn't for you I would be here" Renji admitted. "You helped me get off the streets, if I didn't I would have died just like my other friends. We have been friends for ten years, I am not letting you do this alone Rukia" Renji finished firmly. _

_Rukia couldn't help but cry as Renji said this. "Thank you" was all she could muster to say._

"_Rukia!" a rough voice called out. Rukia looked to her door to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra behind him._

"_Guys?" Rukia said nervously. She hadn't told Grimmjow and Ulquiorra about her pregnancy. _

"_Why are you packing, some girl told us she saw you packing all your shit" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra just looked at her, trying to understand why she was packing._

"_I guess I should just tell you guys" Rukia started. She trusted Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and it was only fair that she tell them the truth. "I'm pregnant and I'm withdrawing from school to provide for my baby."_

_Grimmjow's jaw dropped as he digested what she said. Ulquiorra remained unmoving. He didn't respond, his emotions didn't show any change. He just stood there stuck._

"_I will be with her, so don't you people worry" Renji said firmly. He still wasn't a fan of Grimmjow or Ulquiorra._

"_Rukia be serious, do you really want to drop out of school? Have you considered abortion?" Grimmjow asked._

"_It is not an option, I can't stay in Tokyo. My family can never know about this"_

"_What about Kaien?" Grimmjow asked angrily._

"_He wants me to abort the baby and end our relationship" Rukia confessed. This caused Ulquiorra to show a look of anger on his face._

"_He is scum" Ulquiorra growled._

"_I agree Ulquiorra, let's abort him" Grimmjow said as he cracked his knuckles._

"_NO! You will not cause any attention towards this!" Rukia commanded. "I am leaving, if anyone asks for me especially my brother, tell him you know nothing!"_

_Grimmjow wanted to object but Rukia looked way too serious for him to object. He sighed and agreed. Ulquiorra however just stayed there. _

_#####_

"I bid them farewell then me and Renji boarded a bus to Kyoto." Rukia said.

"Okay" Ichigo said as he sat up trying to get his answers directly. "So you claim you have no feelings for Ulquiorra"

"I don't Ichigo" Rukia reminded

"The story sounds all fine and dandy except for the part where he took your virginity. I listened to your whole story hoping I could be okay with it but I am not" Ichigo admitted

"I was never in love with Ulquiorra" Rukia argued.

"Then why did you kiss him or let him kiss you, whatever the fuck it's called, you two were kissing the other night"

"Ichigo, I'm sorry" Rukia apologized taking his hand. "Yes I shouldn't have let him kiss me, but I just wanted to make things right."

"Right?"

"I didn't know he cared for me when I ended our fling for Kaien. I just kissed him to really give him that closure"

"You don't expect me to believe that"

"I'm not lying to you! I have bared my soul to you. I have talked about the hardest time in my life. Yes I let him kiss me but it was only because I felt I owed him that much!"

"Rukia, you don't owe the man shit, when you are engaged to me!" Ichigo barked. Rukia fell back slightly.

"How would you feel if I kissed an ex girlfriend for 'closure'? Rukia be serious, I felt betrayed"

"And I'm sorry" Rukia cut in with tears flowing. "I love you Ichigo, I don't want to be with any other man. I just love you. I can't even blame the alcohol on my actions. I don't know if you trust or believe it but I honest to God, can't live without you"

Ichigo felt every word she said in his heart. Her emotion was pouring out her eyes and it hurt him to watch her like that.

"Rukia, you have to understand, that I am finding about Ulquiorra after you kiss him, and then to add salt to my wounds, you never mentioned that I looked like the man who is the father of your child."

Rukia sighed as he brought that up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked with pleading eyes

"How was I supposed to tell you? When I met you at the café? When we were getting to know each other? When you first kissed me? When we first had sex? Tell me Ichigo, when was the time right for me to tell you something like that?" Rukia argued.

Ichigo found it hard to answer that question himself. Whenever she spoke about Kaien, she got upset so seeing Ichigo must have reminded her of him.

"How do I know I wasn't a replacement for him?" Ichigo asked. He didn't realize how insecure he sounded until Rukia looked at him with sad eyes.

"I didn't want to fall for you Ichigo" Rukia began, " I wanted to hate you like I had hated Kaien, why do you think I was so against being around you at first. But I eventually realized that you may have been similar to Kaien but you guys were still different. It was the differences that made me love you even more"

Rukia took Ichigo's hand and kissed it. "I am so sorry for the drama I put you thru this weekend, but you have to know that there isn't any other man that I want to spend my life with."

Ichigo could feel himself wanted to smile as she said this but he simply kissed her, then pulled away to look her in her eye.

"It is going to take me awhile to digest everything you told me about your past but as long as you haven't kept anything else from me, I think we will be fine" Ichigo said finally. Rukia smiled at him, "That is everything right?"

"Yes Ichigo" Rukia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure nothing happened with Renji while you lived together in-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, how many times do I have to tell you I never had any intimate relationship with Renji?" Rukia yelled. Ichigo smirked and pulled her in for an embrace. "I will never get tired of you saying it"

Rukia gave him a small smile before their lips met with a kiss. "I'm sorry again Ichigo"

"The past is in the past we have nothing else to worry about" Ichigo stated. Rukia somehow didn't feel confident in his words. She felt as if the drama wasn't over yet.

Ichigo too didn't feel to confident in what he said but he hoped things would go smoothly. Little did he know the drama was just beginning…

**End of Chapter 13**

**Took me a while but I got it done. Hope it was easy for you to understand. It is the end of the Tokyo Arc. But the story isn't even half way done.**

**In the beginning of the next chapter, I will do a small recap of the events prior to the beginning of the story just in case there is any confusion.**

**Preview of Chap 14 called The Crush: (Rukia talks to Shuhei about his love life) (Rukia and Orihime meet again)**


	14. The Crush

**Just in case anyone is confused, I'm going to give a recap of all the events that took place prior to the beginning of the story.**

**Byakuya and Hisana got married and before she died she revealed she had a sister who she abandoned. Byakuya found that sister which is Rukia when Rukia was five and began living with him and Ginrei. Ginrei was very welcoming to Rukia while Byakuya wasn't. However either of them had time to spend with Rukia**

**Ichigo met Tatsuki when he was five at the neighborhood dojo.**

**When Rukia was nine, Ginrei entrusted Ukitake a close family friend to take care of Rukia, however Rukia would have to leave Tokyo and move to Karakura where Ukitake lived at the time. She would however visit Tokyo once or twice a year**

**Ichigo lost his mother at 9, he was trying to protect a little girl from a car and Ichigo's mother ended up dying protecting him.**

**Rukia met Renji a little while after she began living in Karakura. She fed him a couple times and they became friends. Once all Renji's friends died, Ukitake helped him study for the Seireitei academy entrance exams where he got in and attended with Rukia**

**Renji made friends with Shuhei, Rangiku, Yumichika, Momo and Toshiro. Rukia didn't trust anyone (due to Byakuya's lack of care) so she only spoke to Renji**

**Ichigo made friends with Chad, then Keigo and Mizuro, Tatsuki introduced Orihime to him, then he met Senna at Karakura High.**

**Senna confessed she liked Ichigo in their final year of high school. They dated from then on.**

**Rukia and Renji went to Tokyo U. together. However Renji got into the Honors College and a full scholarship, while Rukia was admitted as a regular student.**

**Rukia met Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and became fast friends with them. Ulquiorra and her started to have casual sex until She fell in love with Kaien. Kaien got Rukia pregnant and Renji confessed Kaien had been married. Renji and Rukia ran away in order to keep Rukia's child a secret. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow helped to keep it a secret even when Byakuya questioned them.**

**Renji and Rukia lived in Kyoto for 4 years. Renji finished up school in Kyoto while Rukia worked full time at a nursery so she could always be with her son.**

**Ichigo and Senna decided to get engaged, while Ichigo is in medical school**

**Renji gets offered a job in Tokyo as detective. Rukia allows him to pursue his dream and she decides to go back to Karakura.**

**Rukia returns to Karakura with her son. Senna leaves for her public relations business trip for 3 months**

**She begins working as a waitress at a café, where she meets Ichigo and Shuhei. Rukia begins to date Ichigo and he breaks up with Senna without either females knowing of the other.**

**Shuhei gets Rukia the job working with Yumichika. Rukia then becomes pregnant with Ichigo's baby.**

**Chapter 14: The Crush**

**2 MONTHS AFTER TOKYO**

"RUKIA!" an annoyed Yumichika called out. It was a beautiful weekday morning at the art gallery. There were one customer in the gallery, but Rangiku was going to be late so he needed his best seller ready in case another customer came in.

"Rukia KUCHIKI" Yumichika yelled. Suddenly Rukia popped her head from behind the gallery's front desk. Yumichika noticed the woman's head poking out with her mouth full.

"Are you eating on the job?" Yumichika yelled. Rukia swallowed the food and laughed nervously.

"What are you eating?" Yumichika asked her. Rukia slowly stood up and revealed her box of doughnuts. Yumichika slapped his head in frustration.

"Where in the hell did you get doughnuts from?" He asked annoyed.

"Shuhei" Rukia answered innocently. Yumichika yelled in frustration. "Rangiku is late, you are eating on the job and Shuhei is provoking it. Must I do this by myself?"

"I'm sorry Yumichika, but I'm 4 months pregnant now so my cravings are getting wild." Rukia defended herself. She was beginning to eat everything in sight. She had midnight snacks and 2am snacks, sometimes a 3:30am snack.

"Rukia, you have a break in fifteen minutes, why can t you wait?"

"The break is for me to go see my doctor, I probably won't have time to eat, plus Rangiku isn't even here, who is going to help you" Rukia asked.

"You haven't been much help" Yumichika mumbled. Rukia glared. "I'll just ask that idiot Shuhei to help me"

Rukia was about to reply when the one customer called out for Yumichika. Rukia was surprised to see there was a customer.

"I didn't know we had anyone in here" Rukia said.

"It's because you are stuffing your face" Yumichika said before he went to help the customer. Rukia couldn't help but laugh. She went to grab another doughnut when she heard someone clear their voice. Rukia turned to see Shuhei leaning against the storage room door, looking at her.

"Didn't you just get yelled at for eating doughnuts?" Shuhei said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a hungry, hormonal, pregnant woman" Rukia defended. "Leave me be"

"Is that anyway to speak to the guy who brought you doughnuts?" Shuhei asked as he took the seat next to Rukia. Rukia sat down in her stool and laughed. "'Thanks, I really needed food"

"I should have gotten you a salad" Shuhei joked. Rukia glared at him. "Never joke like that"

Just then the gallery door opened and a cheerful Rangiku walked in. She had been glowing, wearing a coffee colored day dress that had a low neck line which showed her cleavage pretty well.

"Good Morning!" Rangiku greeted smiling at Rukia and Shuhei, who noticed how cheerful their co-worker was this morning.

"Uh hey Rangiku" Rukia greeted while Shuhei gave her a head nod.

"Today is such a wonderful day" Rangiku said happily, "where is Yumichika, I want to go hug him"

Rukia pointed in the direction of the gallery owner and Rangiku happily skipped to her boss. Rukia and Shuhei watched her in amazement.

"Did she fall in love?" Rukia asked Shuhei as she watched the over happy woman speak to her impatient boss.

"I doubt it" Shuhei said as his attention was now on a magazine. She looked at her friend skeptically. There was something going on.

"You know something about this, don't you?" Rukia asked. Shuhei didn't look he just turned the page. "Nope"

"You don't seem fazed by the fact that Rangiku's love life is probably in the greatest shape in her life"

"What does her love life have to do with me?"

"She hasn't made the best choice in men, I haven't seen her that happy before" Rukia said as she looked at Rangiku who was happily talking up Yumichika's customers.

"Well let's not ruin it by asking" Shuhei said. Rukia rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Shuhei again. She watched as Rangiku was happily talking and walking around like she was floating, then she noticed Rangiku glance over to Shuhei. Rukia thought she may have been going crazy when she saw the glance. She noticed Rangiku do it again then she looked to Shuhei who didn't look up.

Rukia decided she would do some digging. "So Shuhei, I realized, I know nothing about your love life."

Rukia noticed how Shuhei's demeanor changed when she mentioned his love life, but Shuhei kept his eyes on the magazine.

"There is nothing to tell" Shuhei answered simply.

"So there is no woman in your life?"

"No Rukia, I'm always here, when would I have time for that" Shuhei said as he finally looked up from the magazine. Rukia believed him but for some reason she knew there was more to it.

"Do you at least have feelings for someone?" Rukia asked looking at him intensely. That questioned caught Shuhei off guard and Rukia noticed; before he could deny it she beat him to it.

"Who is she?" Rukia questioned. Shuhei sighed, how Rukia could read him so well but couldn't figure out that he was in love with her. "Don't say there isn't anyone, I have read the lyrics you have written for the past few months. You are in love"

Although Shuhei stopped performing, he still wrote lyrics, which Rukia liked to sneak a peek at during her lunch breaks.

"Rukia, drop this"

"Why? Just tell me" Rukia demanded. Rukia was always able to easily talk to Shuhei, she was like her "Renji" here in Karakura. She told him about when she was catching feelings for Ichigo and everything after. Why did he find it so hard to trust her with his own secrets?

"It isn't important" Shuhei agued and turned away, he caught sight of Rangiku looking at him. She quickly turned away while Shuhei just rolled his eyes.

"Its Rangiku isn't it?" Rukia concluded.

"Wrong" Shuhei said as he stood up. Rukia who was now beyond annoyed stood up and followed Shuhei as he went to the storage room

"I'm not dumb, I know you guys have something going on" Rukia stated. "She walked in all happy and can't stop looking at you"

"I don't have feelings for Rangiku" Shuhei defended. "Stop reading too much into this"

"But there is something there, I know Rangiku has a thing for you, she came in smiling today so that means something happened between you two"

"If you think so then ask Rangiku" Shuhei yelled.

"I'm asking you Shuhei!" Rukia snapped back. She didn't understand why he was being so impossible and defensive.

"Rukia, mind your business, you have a son, a fiancé and a baby on the way, what I do is my business" Shuhei said coldly.

"What are you so afraid to tell me?" Rukia asked. She had enough. "Why can't you trust me like I trust you? Why can't you just tell me that you love-"

"I don't love her! We are just having sex!" Shuhei loudly confessed. Rukia was shocked by this statement. Shuhei couldn't believe he just confessed that but he couldn't take it back.

"Just having sex?" Rukia asked more to herself. Why would they just be fooling around when there are strong feelings?

"Just sex? So you never confessed to her-"

"Rukia, there is nothing to confess, I don't have those feelings for her" Shuhei said. "I'm a guy, sometimes, I just need to let off some steam"

"But she loves you" Rukia said still not comprehending what was going on. "And you're not stupid, you have to know how she feels"

"Rangiku knows how I feel, and she doesn't mind. I don't love her Rukia" Shuhei explained.

"You have to love her, those lyrics that your wrote-"

"Are not about Rangiku" Shuhei cut in. Rukia was shocked at how wrong she was. But how could Rangiku sell herself short knowing Shuhei didn't love her back was just using her for sex. Rukia had never thought Shuhei to take advantage of a woman's feelings.

Rukia wanted to retort when Rangiku popped her head in the storage room.

"Yumichika says you can go for your doctor's appointment now" Rangiku announced. She noticed the tension between Shuhei and Rukia and got sad.

"Thanks Rangiku" Rukia said, not failing to notice the sad expression that flashed on Rangiku's face. Rukia looked back to Shuhei who had a bored look on his face

"We can talk about this la-"

"No Rukia, this discussion is over" Shuhei declared before he walked away from her. Rukia sighed as Shuhei walked away and Rangiku went back to helping Yumichika. She knew she shouldn't meddle but, she couldn't help but think she could make Shuhei realize his "true" feelings.

#####

Orihime Inoue walked off the elevator and onto the 4th floor of Karakura General Hospital. She had on a pink sundress and brown sandals. Her red-orange hair was long and flowing as usual. She looked absolutely gorgeous as she always does.

Orihime noticed the nurses' station in the middle of the floor and approached it. It had been a while since she came there. She came before for the same mission of seeing Ichigo Kurosaki, but he was extremely busy.

Orihime finally approached the nurses' station and noticed a woman with long blue-green hair looking through a final cabinet. She realized it was Nel.

"Hello Nel!" Orihime greeted. Nel turned around and squealed when she saw Orihime.

"OH MY HIME!" Nel hopped over the nurses' desk and hugged Orihime and tightly. Orihime felt as if her breasts where fighting with Nel's when the hug commenced.

"It's been a while, Hime, how have you been," Nel said as she finally released her and took a look at her. "You look so pretty as always. You must have all the guys coming after you. "

"Thank you Nel, you are too nice" Orihime smiled nervously.

"So what are you doing here, are you okay?" Nel asked checking Orihime's forehead.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I was in the neighbor hood and I thought I would come see Uryu and Ichigo" Orihime said. She wasn't lying, she did come to see Ichigo but it looked less suspicious if she mentioned Uryu.

"Well Uryu is extremely busy with a meeting, since his father is out on business. I'm pretty sure Itsygo is in his office" Nel said. She hopped over the desk and checked Ichigo's schedule.

"Yeah, he is surprisingly free for the hour; you can go in and see him. He should be in his office" Nel said happily.

"Shouldn't you ask him?" Orihime questioned nervously.

"When I ask, he can say no, so I just do things" Nel innocently explained. Orihime couldn't help but giggle at the woman's logic. She remembered when Ichigo introduced Nel to his friends. Orihime noticed Senna was jealous of the girl and Orihime had to admit she was slightly jealous but she knew Nel wasn't a threat to Ichigo's relationship.

Nel was so very happy and carefree and Orihime liked that about Nel. Once Ichigo explained how he met Nel and what he was doing to help her. This made Orihime love Ichigo even more.

Nel pointed to the office which Ichigo resided in and Orihime followed in that direction. Orihime quickly primped herself as she approached his office. She wanted to look her best; she hadn't seen Ichigo since her party when she found out about Rukia. She planned to find out exactly what his relationship was with Rukia was. They had been friends since high school, there were times where Ichigo would confide in her and she could do the same. It had been years since he did this but she was hoping to remind him of how close they once were.

Orihime finally reached the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in" she heard Ichigo call out. This made her heart skip a beat. She didn't understand how she could be friends with someone for over 10 years and still get nervous. Orihime opened the door and entered his office.

The first thing Orihime saw was Ichigo sitting at his desk, reading over some patient files.

"Hello Ichigo" Orihime greeted sweetly. Ichigo looked up surprised to see Orihime, entering his office with a smile on her face.

"Orihime? This is a surprise" Ichigo said as he got up. Orihime walked over to him and quickly gave him a hug. Ichigo was a bit shocked by the hug but quickly accepted it. Orihime pulled away and looked Ichigo with a smile still on her face.

"How have you been Orihime?" Ichigo asked. He didn't want to just be rude and ask her why she was here. Ichigo always knew Orihime to very sensitive.

"I'm good! I haven't see you in a long time Ichigo"

"Yeah, I have been so busy with work, but I don't think it's been that long.

"It's been like 2 months" Orihime corrected. Ichigo was shocked to realize it had been that long. He hadn't seen most of his friends since that party. His life was sure getting hectic.

"I'm shocked that it's been that long, with Rukia and our baby on the way, I just have been so busy" Ichigo explained. Orihime felt a huge tug at her heart when she heard "baby". Senna had told her that Ichigo had gotten Rukia pregnant that is the reason he proposed to her.

"Oh yes, I heard you were expecting, congratulations Ichigo" Orihime said trying to sound as happy as she could.

"Thanks Orihime, it means a lot" Ichigo said. He noticed Orihime now seemed uncomfortable and a bit sad. "What brings you in today, are you ok? Feeling sick?"

"Oh no" Orihime said shaking her head, "I just wanted to visit you, oh and Uryu"

"Well Uryu is beyond busy today with meetings since his father isn't in town" Ichigo informed her. Orihime gave a fake pout. "Oh, I really wanted to see Uryu too"

"All you got is me for now" Ichigo joked, "I'll show you around the office, it's not much though" He said looking around.

"A tour would be lovely" Orihime beamed. Ichigo gave her slight smile and pointed out the things in his office. Ichigo could tell there was definitely something on Orihime's mind but he couldn't understand what was going on with her. Orihime and he were closer during high school. Mainly because at the time, he was dating Senna, and Tatsuki was so busy with martial arts that he had no neutral female friend except Orihime. He would usually talk to her about matters of his relationship with Senna. Usually needing a woman's point of view.

Orihime happily looked around the office as Ichigo pointed things out to her. She noticed on his wall was pictures of Karin and Yuzu, there was family picture with is mom, in the middle of the wall. She never got to meet Masaki Kurosaki but she heard the woman was amazing.

Orihime looked at Ichigo's desk and saw a picture of his mother and him as a child. There was a picture of Ichigo and his sisters and the picture that made her stop was the picture of Ichigo and his current fiancé.

Orihime could help but notice how beautiful Rukia was and how happy Ichigo looked. Although, it seems he didn't realize the picture was being taken, it looked picture perfect. Ichigo looked so naturally happy, looking at Rukia. Orihime looked at the other picture to see Ichigo and a small boy. The little boy was so handsome with his blue eyes and black hair.

Ichigo noticed Orihime wasn't into the tour but staring at the picture of him and Mamoru.

Ichigo smiled and spoke up "That's Mamoru"

Orihime turned to Ichigo when she realized he caught her lingering on that photo. "I'm sorry, that little boy is beautiful, and his name is Mamoru? Is he family?"

"About to be, I'm going to adopt him" Ichigo said proudly.

"Adopt?" Orihime questioned confused.

"He is Rukia's son, once we get married, I'm adopting him" Ichigo admitted. Orihime eyes widened. The woman already had a child. She began to wonder if Senna was right. Was Ichigo only marrying this girl out of obligation?

"Oh" was all Orihime could find to say, "maybe you can show me the rest of the floor" she suggested. Ichigo nodded as he proceeded to guide her out and show her the 4th floor of Karakura General Hospital

#####

Rukia exited the elevator when she reached the fourth floor. She walked over to the nurses' station and the first person she sees is Nel's smiling face.

"RUKIA" Nel squealed as she hopped over the desk once again, but in order to hug Rukia.

"Hey Nel" Rukia said smiling as Nel hugged her but lightly.

"Cant hug you like I used to, you are starting to show and I don't want to hurt Istygo's baby" Nel said. She bent down so she could put her ear on Rukia's stomach.

"BABY! ITS AUNTIE NELLY!" Nel squealed. Rukia laughed out loud at this. Nel was more excited for the baby than anyone else she knew.

Nel stood up and faced Rukia, "What brings you in, future sister in law? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Nel was now panicking. Rukia had to grip Nel's shoulders to calm her down. "Nel, I'm fine, I had a check up with my doctor upstairs. I just came to say hello to Ichigo and update him on the status of our baby"

"What's the status?" Nel asked nervously.

"The baby is healthy and so am I" Rukia answered. Nel took a breath of relief. "Good to know Rukia"

"Is Ichigo in his office?" Rukia aksed.

"Yeah, he just got back from showing his friend around our floor." Nel informed her. His friend? Rukia wasn't sure if she should intrude while he had company.

"If he is busy, I'll just see him later" Rukia insisted, as she was about to turn away, Nel grabbed Rukia by her wrist and began to drag Rukia towards Ichigo's office.

"He isn't busy, and if he was, he can never be too busy for the woman he is about to marry" Nel declared. Rukia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Nel was important to Ichigo, even if he refused to admit it. She was like his family. Rukia was happy to know Nel and Ichigo's family all liked her and supported her.

#####

"That summer at Uryu's family beach house was definitely interesting" Ichigo said with a smile on his face. Orihime couldn't help but laugh.

"Keigo and his karaoke night was the highlight of the trip. It was our last summer before college" Orihime added. Ichigo and Orihime began reminiscing about high school. They talked about how Tatsuki introduced them even thought Orihime recognized Ichigo from when she was ten years old. They talked about how they came to be friends with Senna, Keigo and Mizuro.

"ISTYGO!" a voice yelled from behind the office door. Ichigo realized Nel was at the door.

"Nel, just knock if you want to come inside" Ichigo said annoyed. Nel opened the door and popped her head in. Ichigo was sitting on his desk, while Orihime was sitting in one of the guest chairs. Orihime had a slight blush on her cheek which kind of annoyed Nel. She liked Orihime but she hoped that Orihime was not trying to make a move on her brother.

"What is it Nel?" Ichigo asked when he realized Nel was just staring in the office.

"You have another visitor" Nel said seriously. Ichigo flinched at the sternness in Nel's tone. She had never sounded so serious before. He would have to ask her what was wrong once they were alone.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked. Nel opened the door and stepped aside to allow Rukia to walk thru.

Once Ichigo saw Rukia, his face lit up and Orihime didn't miss it. "Rukia, what are you doing here?" He asked as he got off his desk and made his way to her.

"Idiot" She yelled as she threw a punch at his arm. "Is that anyway to say hello to me?" Ichigo rubbed his arm which was now sore.

"Crazy little midget" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia was ready to kick him for that comment when she noticed another woman there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nel mentioned you had a guest" Rukia said, she then heard the door shut. She knew Nel must have left them to their conversation. Rukia noticed the beautiful woman with red-orange hair. She realized she had met this woman before, when she met Ichigo's friends at the party a couple months ago.

"Um hello" Rukia greeted.

"Hi again" Orihime said with all the fake happiness she could muster. Rukia was just as beautiful as she remembered. Short, pale, with beautiful big purple eyes and shoulder length black hair. Orihime looked down and saw the small baby bump, the young mother was showing.

Ichigo realized it seemed to be awkward between the two women.

"Rukia, this Orihime Inoue, it was her party we went to where you met my friends" Ichigo reminded. Rukia finally remember exactly who this woman was. She didn't speak to her much at the party but she couldn't forget the initial bubbliness of Orihime.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Inoue" Rukia greeted. Orihime stood and shook her head. "Please, don't be so formal with me Rukia, you are Ichigo's girlfriend, you are my friend now too" Orihime found it hard to say because she knew she didn't mean it whole heartedly but she couldn't hate Rukia. Rukia did nothing wrong.

"Actually Rukia is my fiancé" Ichigo corrected. Orihime could feel herself wanted to ht herself for being in such an awkward situation but she kept her cool. "Sorry about that, congrats on the engagement and the baby" Orihime managed to say.

"Thank you Orihime" Rukia said with a slight blush.

"Now Rukia, is everything ok, why are you at the hospital?" Ichigo chimed in. He didn't want to seem rude but he felt he should be worried when his pregnant fiancé shows up at the hospital.

"Stop being such a worry wart! My check up was today" Rukia reminded him. Ichigo mentally slapped himself, how could he forget. He made her get a gynecologist here at the hospital so he could easily go to the appointments.

"How did it go?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Fine Ichigo, can you stop worrying all the damn time" Rukia grumbled. Ichigo was getting aggravated.

"I'm just making sure you are okay." Ichigo defended. Rukia noticed the annoyed but worried look on his face.

"I'm a big girl Ichigo, if I need you I will call"

"Well you're going to be my wife, so get used to this" Ichigo snapped back. Orihime watched the whole exchange with jealously hanging on her heavily. Rukia was different than other girls, she could tell. She almost reminded her of Senna. But with Rukia, Ichigo's look was more intense.

In the midst of their arguing, the office door swung opened and everyone looked to see Uryu Ishida at the doorway.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Ishida barked. He turned to see Rukia. "Good Afternoon Rukia, how are you?" Ishida asked, now ignoring Ichigo.

"I'm doing well, thank you" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo just glared at Ishida. He hated that Ishida would be rude to him and then so nice to whomever else was there.

Ishida then noticed the third woman in the room. "Orihime? Why are you here?"

Orihime quickly stood up with her purse. "I just stopped by to visit since I was in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, pencil neck, she came to see me and you" Ichigo defended. Ishida was surprised to hear this.

"But Orihime when you asked the other day, I told you I would be busy." Ishida added.

Orihime felt stuck as she was getting caught up her lie. Rukia noticed the girl seemed flustered and wondered why.

"It must have slipped my mind" Orihime laughed nervously, scratching her head.

"Don't mind Ishida, Orihime, I appreciate the visit" Ichigo said glaring at Ishida, trying to make him feel bad.

"Kurosaki, if you are done playing host, I need some help with the company representatives that I'm meeting with." Ishida requested

"Why do you need my help?" Ichigo asked

"Because" Ishida said, he took a deep breath before he continued. "They want to meet our top resident" This caused a huge smirk on Ichigo's face.

"Well you should have just said so" Ichigo said with cockiness dripping from his voice. Ichigo turned to the ladies in his office.

"I don't know how long this will take" He said to them but mainly to his fiancé.

"Um it's okay, I think it's time I leave" Orihime suggested.

"Yeah, I have to get back to the gallery" Rukia added. Ichigo's smile fell a bit then he went to kiss his fiancé on the lips. "I love you, see you later"

"Love you too Berry" Rukia joked. Ishida who was feeling sick from all the love grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him out the office and down the hall.

Rukia looked to Orihime who was making sure she had all her things.

"Would you want walk down together?" Rukia asked. Orihime was surprised by this question. "Sure why not"

Rukia gave a small smile and they walked out Ichigo's office and closed the door behind them.

They both walked past the nurse station, no Nel in sight, they walked right to the elevator. Orihime decided she should probably start conversation; she wanted to know what this woman was about.

"Are you excited about the baby?" Orihime asked, she couldn't think of much else to say.

"Well considering I already have a son, I'm not excited about the pain that comes with labor" Rukia said smiling, "but it's worth it in the end."

Orihime noticed the smile on Rukia's face and how she looked down to her stomach. "Ichigo must worry about you all the time"

"He does, but I guess I'm lucky, my son Mamoru, has a not so active father" Rukia admitted.

"How long have you and Ichigo dated?" Orihime asked, she didn't know why she asked she just had to.

"We made a year a couple months ago" Rukia answered. Orihime thought about the amount of time but didn't say anything further

" Well no matter how long you have been dating, Ichigo would never run away from being a dad, he has always been like that" Orihime said, she didn't noticed her face began to light up slowly as she mentioned Ichigo, however Rukia did.

"Did you know him in high school?" Rukia asked, she knew the answer to this but she felt as if Orihime's admiration for Ichigo ran too deep. They stepped out the elevator to the main lobby.

"Yes, we actually met when I was ten, my older brother died at the Kurosaki Family Clinic"

"I'm so sorry" Rukia apologized; now feeling bad for prying.

"It's okay. Ichigo was such a quiet kid then but still nice. He has always been nice, just never liked to show it. He is smart, protective and caring." Orihime went on to say. Rukia could see it, maybe Ichigo or Orihime couldn't but she could see Orihime had feelings for Ichigo.

"Orihime, do you have a guy in your life?" Rukia decided to ask. She needed to be sure Orihime wasn't a threat. Orihime was surprised at this question. There was no possible way Rukia would know about her feelings for Ichigo.

"No, I don't"

"A guy you may like?" Rukia inquired. Orihime felt as if the question was challenging her to admit her love for Ichigo.

"There is a man that I am head over heels in love with but he is taken" Orihime began, "he has been taken since my senior year of high school but I was too scared to admit it"

Since high school? Was this guy Ichigo? But she said he had been taken since high school, so could that mean it's someone else.

Before Rukia could pry further, Orihime spoke up, "My car is that way, it was nice meeting you again Rukia" . Rukid didn't even noticed they were already outside

Rukia was a little lost for words, not expecting to part already. "Oh okay, well hope to see you soon Orihime"

Orihime nodded and smiled fakely. As soon as she turned around her smile fell and tears burned her eyes. She couldn't hate Rukia even if she wanted to. Orihime wished she didn't let herself get that emotional as she spoke.

Once she reached her car, she got in and let the tears roll down. Thinking back to the conversation with Rukia, she probably sounded like a crazy fan girl. How was it possible that Rukia got a place in his heart after a year?

Orihime then realized the discrepancy with the time. Ichigo and Senna only broke up a year ago. She remembered because they broke up when she got back from her trip and she always gets back this week of the year. How is it possible Rukia and Ichigo were together for over a year? Orihime thought about it and she decided she didn't want to believe the only logical conclusion.

Ichigo cheated on Senna with Rukia.

**End of Chapter 14**

**This took me a while but I'm done with finals so I have more time. I hope to finish this story by the end of the summer because; my next semester is jammed pack.**

**So this is the new arc called Uncovering Truths Arc. I'm not very creative.**

**I got a very negative review and I'm not upset just confused. I hope everyone realizes that the characters are a bit OC, and it's just the way I planned the story.**

**Preview of Chapter 15 (Ichigo reunites with Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuro along with Ishida and Orihime) (Rukia tells Renji about Orihime)(Orihime begins to find out about Ichigo's infidelity) **

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED**


	15. A Night Out

**Chapter 15**

Orihime finally walked into her studio apartment, after her drive from the hospital. She sat in the parking lot for a couple of hours just thinking, she drove around town for a while before she actually got home,

Her mind was on the conversation she had with Rukia. She wondered if Rukia could tell that she had feelings for Ichigo. Rukia seemed to be really observant and she wouldn't be surprised if Rukia knew. And that time frame! Ichigo had been with Rukia for over a year but Senna and he broke up only a year ago. Maybe she was wrong about the timing. The Ichigo she knew would never cheat on Senna, would he?

Orihime sighed as she laid herself down on her couch, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't get to spend any real time with Ichigo. She could only blame herself. Coming to his place of work, she shouldn't have expected much from him.

Orihime was shaken from her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She sat up and looked through her purse. She saw Tatsuki's name flashing on her screen.

"Hey Tatsuki" Orihime said sounding a little too fake with her cheeriness.

"Uh hey Hime" Tatsuki said, kind of nervous on why her friend was sounding over cheerful. "Are you okay?"

Orihime hated how easily Tatsuki could read her, even over the phone.

"It's nothing, so what's up" Orihime said dismissing her friends concern.

"Well, Keigo wants us all to go out to some bar downtown" Tatsuki informed her.

"Sounds fun, who is us?" Orihime questioned.

"Me, you, Keigo, Mizuro and Chad" Tatsuki answered. "Keigo figured Ichigo and Uryu may have been busy and we called Senna but she has a client's banquet tonight

"I think we should invite them anyway" Orihime said suddenly. Tatsuki was quiet for a second then sighed. "Keigo is right, their jobs keep them busy"

"I'll call them Tatsuki, if they say no, then we can go without them" Orihime suggested. Tatsuki knew this was an excuse for Orihime to hang around Ichigo, but she didn't really mind it. Tatsuki missed hanging out with Ichigo, They have been friends for twenty years, and he had better give her more of his time.

"Alright fine, call me back and let me know what they say" Tatsuki ordered. Orihime confirmed then hung up in order to call Ichigo.

Orihime dialed Ichigo's cell phone number, after 4 rings Ichigo picked up.

"Hey Orihime, did you forget something?" Ichigo answered.

"Oh no I didn't, I was actually calling to see what you were doing tonight" Orihime replied

"Uh I have nothing planned" Hearing this made Orihime happy, "I may go spend the night with Rukia and Mamoru" he added.

Orihime couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face, she was happy she was on the phone so he couldn't see her face.

"Actually, me and Tatsuki were thinking about the whole high school gang together tonight, we can go out for food and drinks" Orihime happily suggested

"That sounds fun Orihime, but I don't know I am not a huge fan of being in public places with Keigo" Ichigo joked.

"Well it's going to be me, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuro and Keigo. You should bring Uryu with you"

"I don't know, its-"

"Please Ichigo, we are friends right?" Orihime said, she knew she was hitting home with the friendship card. No matter what Ichigo never wanted to hurt or disappointment his friends. "Just come out tonight"

She heard Ichigo sigh. "Okay Orihime, I'll come" Orihime smiled widely when she heard him agree.

"I'll drag Uryu with me" Ichigo added.

"Great, I will see you tonight" Orihime said happily before her and Ichigo said their goodbyes and ended the phone call.

Orihime excitedly got up. She was getting another chance to spend time with Ichigo, she just hoped maybe she could pull him to the side and see exactly how serious Ichigo and Rukia's relationship was.

She wanted to be the one Ichigo confided in and hopefully the one Ichigo would realize is the best for him.

#####

Rukia opened the door to her apartment with groceries in hand. Mamoru walked in beside her, holding his backpack.

"Mamoru, get started on your homework while I get dinner ready" Rukia ordered. Mamoru nodded and went straight to the dining table and began his homework.

Rukia brought the groceries to her fridge and began to unload and put things away. Her mind was drifting to the conversation she had with Orihime. The woman was gorgeous; Rukia could admit that she was nervous about Ichigo being around such a beautiful woman. Especially because she could tell Orihime was very fond of Ichigo.

Rukia noticed her phone ringing. She saw Ichigo's name on screen and picked up.

"Hey Berry" Rukia answered as she began to put things away.

"Hey midget, how was the rest of your day" Ichigo asked her.

"It was good, grabbed a sandwich before I got back to the gallery. I picked up Mamoru after work then I went to buy groceries." Rukia informed him, "how was your day?"

"It was alright, met the company reps and they pretty much talked my ear off" Ichigo said bored. "What are you doing tonight?"

Rukia was slightly surprised by the question

"It's a school night, I'm making dinner and helping Mamoru with his homework, were you planning on coming over?" Rukia asked slight suspicious

"Well, Orihime invited me and my high school friends out tonight" Ichigo admitted, Rukia heard this and her mind went to the conversation with Orihime earlier.

"Where you guys going?" Rukia asked calmly.

"A restaurant and bar somewhere in downtown Karakura"

Rukia didn't like it but she knew there was nothing she could say. She didn't want to sound like the crazy hormonal fiancée.

"Do you want to go?" Rukia asked him. She would base her actions on his answer.

"I haven't seen them in a while so it would be nice to just hang out with them." Ichigo explained.

"Well then" Rukia started, she couldn't say no to him. "you should go"

"Are you sure, I can just spend the night there" Ichigo suggested.

"Ichigo, I'm fine, go and have fun" Rukia insisted. She heard him sigh on the phone. "Okay, Rukia, I'll call you when I leave my friends"

"Okay Ichgio, have fun and be safe"

"I will, I love you Rukia" Ichigo said, he felt as if he had to remind her.

"Love you too" Rukia said before she hung up the phone. She put it down and looked at it. Ichigo was going to be around Orihime and she didn't trust it.

Rukia noticed her phone ringing and she assumed it was Ichigo until she saw Renji's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey Renji" Rukia answered happily. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in a couple weeks since he was busy with a huge case in Tokyo.

"Hey Rukia, good to hear your voice" Renji joked.

"Well that's your fault, how is the case going"

"We found the murder. It took a while but we found him" Renji said happily. Rukia was so happy to see Renji doing so well in a job he loves. She would have been so hurt if Renji never pursued his calling as a member of law enforcement.

"Congrats Renji, I always have faith you will do well"

"Thanks Rukia, how's the little man" Renji asked referring to Mamoru.

"He is good, just doing some homework" Rukia said as she looked over at her son focusing on the math problems in front of him.

"I really miss that kid"

"He misses you too" Rukia replied,

"Has Kaien called lately?" Renji questioned.

"Every other day. Kaien has been amazing at keeping in touch with Mamoru. They will speak on the phone for an hour talking about lord knows what. Yesterday they were on the phone talking about racing"

"I'm just glad, Kaien is taking a real interest in being in Mamoru's life even if took his secret coming out to make it happen" Renji admitted

"'Yeah, I'm just happy Mamoru is happy" Rukia said as she smiled at her son. "How's Jackie doing?"

"She's great, we have been considering moving in together" Renji confessed.

"Its been like 4 months Renji, slow your roll" Rukia warned. Renji laughed.

"Its just a thought Rukia, what about moving in with Ichigo, moving too slow there" Renji rebutted

"Oh hush, I'm slowly moving out. We still got five months til the baby comes"

"How is my future nephew or niece?"

"We just had a check up today, he or she is all good" Rukia said as she rubbed her stomach happily. "Ichigo was all over worried as usual"

"That's why I like the guy, he worries about you just as much as I do, you are lucky to have him" Renji reminded her.

"Why does everyone feel to remind me that I have a wonderful fiancé, I know Ichigo is great" Rukia said annoyed.

"Who else stated the obvious?"

"Ichigo's high school friend Orihime" Rukia may have not realized that her tone was bitter as she said the woman's name but nothing got past her best friend.

"Sound like you don't like this friend" Renji pried.

"Its not that I don't like her. She is really nice" Rukia explained, "I'm just sure that she likes Ichigo as more than a friend"

"Does he know she likes him?" Renji inquired.

"Probably not, Ichigo is smart but not smart in every area of life." Rukia joked

"Don't stress it then, you can trust him" Renji reminded her.

"I know I can Renji, I just feel sorry for her" Rukia confessed. "She is beautiful and nice but she looked hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if the woman hated me."

"She can't help how she feels Rukia, and neither could you or Ichigo. You guys are in love with each other, she will learn to live with that" Renji said forcefully. Rukia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She loved how mature Renji had become.

"Sometimes I wish you could control your own emotions, even Rangiku is stuck in a jam"

"What's going on with her?"

"Well I am pretty sure she is in love with Shuhei but he doesn't feel the same, plus they are having sex? How can Shuhei just use her like that? While he is in love with someone else."

"He is? Did he tell you?" Renji asked. Renji knew Shuhei was in love with Rukia but his friend was too in love with Ichigo to see it.

"No, he won't tell me who he is but I don't think he should keep it bottled in"

"Rukia, Shuhei is a grown man, if he isn't telling her, maybe there is a reason" Renji said hoping she would drop the subject.

"Yeah I guess, but he got so defensive. I thought me and him were friends. I have trusted him with a lot. He was the first person I told about my running away and being in hiding" Rukia said sadly

"Shuhei has pride and an ego. Just leave him be. If he is ready to tell you, he will" Renji advised. Rukia sighed. She couldn't help but feel as if Renji was hiding something too. He sounded as if he felt he was protecting her by not letting her dig further but she decided to leave the matter for now. She would have to figure this out on her own

#####

Tatsuki pulled her Honda Accord up to Billy Joes Restaurant and Bar, with Orihime in her passenger seat. Tatsuki and Orihime loved the food because it was an American themed restaurant. It was different than any other place in Karakura town. Keigo introduced them to the place a few years ago and now they were happy customers.

"I can't wait for us all to be together again" Orihime said as she readied herself to exit the car.

"Yeah, the old high school gang, expect for Senna, I'm kinda bummed that she had to work, but it's probably for the best, I don't think Senna speaks to Ichigo much." Tatsuki said. Orihime's ears perked up when the topic of Ichigo and Senna came up,

"Why wouldn't they talk?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki felt weird continuing this conversation when it was obvious Orihime still loved Ichigo.

"Well I'm sure Senna isn't over Ichigo and he has already moved on" Tatsuki answered.

"You don't think he moved on too quickly?" Orihime asked. She wanted to know if she was the only person suspicious of the timing for Rukia's appearance into his life.

"Does it matter, he moved on, time shouldn't matter" Tatsuki said quickly. Orihime notice her friend seemed a bit flustered.

"Tatsuki, you have to be wondering how Ichigo could be with Senna for six years and just move on to another woman!"

"Drop it Orihime, its not our business" Tatsuki said raising her voice. Orihime was surprised by her tone but it showed her that Tatsuki was hiding something.

"You know something that I don't" Orihime concluded. Tatsuki's eyes widened confirming Orihime's suspicions. Tatsuki hated lying to Orihime so it wasn't hard to catch her in a lie.

"Orihime please leave it alone" Tatsuki begged.

"Tatsuki, Ichigo is my friend and so is Senna, I deserve to know, if you know" Orihime argued.

"Ichigo may be my friend but he is way more than that to you" Tatsuki rebutted. Orihime frowned.

"Well Tatsuki, you are my best friend and I know you are keeping something from me, what aren't you telling me?" Orihime said looking her straight into her best friend's eyes. Tatsuki hated the fact that she didn't like lying to Orihime. She could keep the truth from her as long as she never asked and it wouldn't hurt her. She was hoping that this wouldn't hurt her, but maybe make her forget about Ichigo.

Tatsuki took a deep breath and looked into Orihime's gray eyes, "Ichigo started seeing Rukia, while Senna was away on business"

Orihime couldn't believe her ears. Her worst suspicion came true. Ichigo Kurosaki cheated on Senna.

"Orihime you can't say anything" Tatsuki warned.

"How could he do that? How could you approve?" Orihime accused.

"I didn't approve, I scolded him for it, but him and Rukia can't help the way they feel about each other" Tatsuki defended. Orihime was feeling jealous all over again.

"I don't want to talk about this! Just don't tell anyone okay! Senna doesn't know." Tatsuki said as she exited the car. Orihime took a minute to gather her thoughts. Ichigo cheated, but it was because he didn't really love Senna right? But what makes him think Rukia is the one? Orihime believed she had a chance if she showed Ichigo, who he is meant for.

#####

"The ladies are finally here" Keigo announced as Tatsuki and Orihime approached their friends. All their friends were already there: Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Mizuro and Keigo.

"Where is Chizuru?" Mizuro asked, "I thought you were going to invite her Tatsuki"

"She never answered her phone, it went to voicemail."

"Should have left a voicemail" Keigo suggested.

"Slipped my mind" Tatsuki said simply, not trying to be bothered, "Nice to see you alive Ichigo"

Ichigo gulped at Tatsuki's intense stare. "Sorry, work, family and wedding planning keeps me busy"

"Whatever Ichigo! We haven't seen you since Orihime's party, tonight we feast like kings!" Keigo declared. He turned to a nearby waitress. "75 HOT WINGS FOR THE TABLE AND YOUR BIGGEST BOTTLE OF SAKE"

Everyone looked at Keigo like he was mad but they didn't really mind, wings and drinks were the perfect addition to the night.

"So Ichigo spill, tell us more about this Rukia girl." Keigo inquired. "I mean you break up with Senna and didn't tell us, now you're with Rukia, who is very hot by the way"

Ichigo knew this would come up and he could feel Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki staring at him, wondering how he would answer this question.

"I didn't want to get you guys all depressed about me and Senna ending things, I mean Senna was great but we weren't meant to be" Ichigo explained. Tatsuki, Uryu and Chad were impressed by Ichigo's answer while Orihime felt uneasy about Ichigo's half-truth.

"And Rukia, you think she is the one?" Mizuro asked.

"I know she is" Ichigo said confidently. Orihime felt sad seeing how sure Ichigo was. Was he this sure when he was with Senna? Or was Rukia really his one and only? Orihime shook her head. She refused to give up, she had to at least try.

"Enough about Ichigo guys" Orihime defended. Tatsuki observed her friend closely. "Did you guys forget Uryu has a girlfriend?"

"How could I forget, how is that hottie" Keigo asked as everyone's attention on Uryu.

"My girlfriend's name is Nemu, please don't refer to her as that hottie, and she is doing well, thank you"

"What does she do again?" Tatsuki asked.

"She does research with her father, who owns a pharmaceutical company." Uryu informed them.

"So she is a nerd, but a hot nerd" Keigo concluded. Everyone sighed at the dumb comment by Keigo.

The waitress then brought the food that they had ordered and put it on their table. "TIME TO EAT" Keigo squealed.

#####

"That food was great" Keigo said as he sat in his seat patting his belly. Everyone was full and content with the food that they once had in front of them.

"I always love eating here" Orihime commented.

"Me too" Chad added.

"Chad you're a man of many words" Mizuro joked, causing Chad to smile lightly. Suddenly an American song came on.

"Oh I love this song" Orihime shouted.

"Me too" Keigo shouted. He got up from his seat and went to the part of the restaurant that was a dance floor. Many other patrons were already dancing to the song.

"What song is this?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't a huge fan of American pop music.

"Its called Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5" Orihime answered. "I love the song, we should dance Ichigo"

Everyone at the table looked at Orihime suspiciously. Ichigo never danced. Why would she ask him to dance now? In public?

"Um Orihime, that's not my thing" Ichigo declined.

"Oh c'mon Ichigo" Orihime begged, "We can all go and dance"

"Um we?" Tatsuki joined, "I don't want to dance"

"I would rather sit" Chad agreed.

"Well I'm going, might as well make sure Keigo doesn't make a fool of himself" Mizuro said as he got up.

"Please Ichigo" Orihime asked again with sad eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad now. He didn't understand how Orihime could give such sad eyes.

"I'm not much of a dancer but Ill go with you to the dance floor" Ichigo agreed. Tatsuki looked at her friends as they got up. She wondered what Orihime was up to. She was hoping that Orihime would not meddle further with Ichigo's love life.

Orihime took Ichigo hand as they walked to the dance floor but once they got there the song became a slow song.

"Oh wow" Orihime laughed nervously, she looked at Ichigo who seemed thrown off by the change in music.

"Still wanna dance with me?" Orihime asked. Ichigo shrugged. "Sure"

Orihime smiled and took Ichigo's hand and put it in her hips. Ichigo was shocked by this but then Orihime put her arms around Ichigo.

Ichigo and Orihime slowly stepped left and right with the music. Ichigo felt nervous so he kept his distance. Tatsuki and Chad watched Orihime and Ichigo from the table. Tatsuki was scared that Orihime might tell Ichigo what she knew. She didn't want Ichigo to not be able to trust her.

"This is nice" Orihime said as she looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't looking at her, he felt uncomfortable and he didn't get why. This was Orihime his friend, but he felt weird vibes coming from her.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked once she noticed Ichigo wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess this just feels weird" Ichigo said giving her a small smile. Orihime felt a bit sad hearing that he felt weird.

"I hope it's a good weird" Orihime said. Ichigo looked at her strangely. "Ichigo, what am I to you?"

Ichigo was thrown off by the sudden question. "Orihime , I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean, what do you think of me?" Orihime asked

"I think, you're nice, and a good friend" Ichigo answered. He figured Orihime was looking for an answer but he didn't know what to say. It was becoming obvious. What his friends had been telling him along was true. Orihime had feelings for him. Why was he just seeing it now?

"Ichigo, we have been friends since high school, but we knew each other longer, that's-"

"Longer than high school?" Ichigo cut in

"Yes, my brother died in your clinic when we were ten" Orihime reminded him. Ichigo looked at her confused. He didn't exactly remember this.

"He was in a car accident. I was the little girl crying on your front steps" Orihime said as she tried to jog his memory. Ichigo suddenly remembered.

"It was you? Why didn't you tell me this before" Ichigo asked as he stopped dancing.

"I thought you would remember Ichigo, that night you saved me, made me feel as if my brother was always going to watch over me" Orihime confessed.

"Orihime, I don't know what to say"

"Say that I am more than just a friend to you" Orihime demanded. Ichigo looked at her surprised. Orihime forced herself up to Ichigo and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ichigo pulled away after their lips made contact. He had never heard her sound or be so forceful before. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I have loved you since high school. Please tell me that I am not feeling this alone"

Ichigo looked into the gray eyes of his beautiful friend. He cared for Orihime. She was a great friend and so easy to talk to. She was beautiful and there was a time in high school where he thought about dating her but Senna had got to him. He felt the same way about Orihime that he did about Senna. But neither girl made his heart and stomach flutter. Senna nor Orihime ever made him feel the way Rukia Kuchiki did.

"Orihime" Ichigo said as he put his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a sorry look which broke her heart instantly.

"How do you know Rukia is the one? You don't feel anything for me?" Orihime asked.

"I'm sorry. I love Rukia and I can't hurt her"

"But you loved Senna and you still fell for Rukia" Orihime admitted. Ichigo's eyes widened when she said this.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"What does it matter? Why can't you try and be with me? I have loved you longer than both Senna and Rukia? Why not me?" Orihime asked as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I just can't help how I feel about-"

Orihime pulled away before he could finish and ran towards the door. Ichigo wanted to yell out her name but he realized they were in a restaurant.

Ichigo turned to see Tatsuki quickly getting her stuff together. Ichigo ran over to the table in order to explain himself.

Once Ichigo approached the table, he tried to stop Tatsuki. "What happened to Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo realized Tatsuki didn't see the kiss happen.

"How does she know about my affair?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki seriously. Tatsuki dropped Orihime's purse once Ichigo asked her. "You told her didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Tatsuki said as she looked at him. "But don't be upset at me, the truth is bound to reveal itself"

Ichigo sighed and picked up Orihime's bag. "I'll go get her" he said. He grabbed his jacket and Orihime's jacket. Tatsuki watched as Ichigo grabbed everything and walked out the door.

Tatsuki looked at Chad who she could see was looking at her with disapproving eyes. Tatsuki knew she shouldn't have told Orihime but she hated the secrets.

Ichigo looked to his left and saw no sign of Orihime. He looked to the right and saw Orihime running down the street. Ichigo ran after her. She didn't run far, she stopped at a bus stop and sat down.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out as he ran down to the bus stop. Orihime cursed under her breath and attempted to stand up.

"Orihime please wait and talk to me!" Orihime stopped as she heard the concern in his voice. She hated that sound in his voice. It meant he was worried. She hated to make the man she loved worry.

Orihime turned to see him looking at her sadly.

"Why Ichigo? I want to stop feeling this way for you!" Orihime yelled. "You make it so hard when you look at me like that."

"Orihime, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I must have seemed so inconsiderate to you, telling you about my relationship with Senna for years-"

"But you didn't mention the fact that you cheated on her" Orihime cut in. That stung. He knew Orihime probably was not happy with him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Orihime, I can't help how I feel" He explained. Ichigo looked torn and upset. She could see he wasn't proud of himself for the mistakes he had made.

"Do you wanna talk?" Orihime asked with a sad smile. Ichigo looked at her. That was how it always started. Ichigo would be upset or sad and all she had to do is ask if he needed someone to talk to.

"A talk would be great Orihime" Ichigo said with a smile. Orihime sat down at the bench and Ichigo sat next to her.

"I never expected to cheat on Senna" Ichigo immediately started, he wanted Orihime to understand why and how he fell in love with Rukia and when he realized he was never in love with Senna.

**End of Chapter 15**

**So Orihime tried to get Ichigo to fall for her! No way jose! **

**I'm hearing a lot about removing the sexual stories from FF and I got upset. What happened to freedom of speech? I honestly may stop posting stories if that happens. I may not write those sexual stories but I enjoy reading. If they stop my favorite stories I'll stop writing my own.**

**But as long as everything is on track, you will get an update hopefully sooner than this one.**

**Next Chapter Preview: It's a flashback, Ichigo is explaining to Orihime how, he met Rukia and how their affair began.**


	16. The Way They Fell

**This chapter is mainly flashbacks. No more flashback chapters after this. This chapter is pretty much exposing you to how Ichigo and Rukia met and fell in love. Ichigo is telling Orihime the story but you won't see any dialogue between them until the end of the story.**

**The first part of the flashback if from chapter 1**

**Chapter 16**

OVER 1 YEAR AGO

"Good Afternoon Ichigo" a woman with dark skin and long purple hair had greeted him. Ichigo had walked into the corner café not too far from the hospital. He came there every day for lunch while he was still in medical school. He was recently offered a job as a resident doctor

"Hey Yoruichi" Ichigo greeted the woman

"How's the hospital job treating you?" Yoruichi said as she began counting money at the register.

"Good, in a few months I won't be eating her as often since my job will be really hectic." Ichigo informed her.

"Well, I guess me and your dad will just have to come bother you at work now" Yoruichi said evilly.

"Stay away! Are you trying to get me fired?"

"We won't do anything to embarrass you….much" Yoruichi said laughing.

Ichigo flipped her off before a young waitress with short blonde hair approached him.

"Good Afternoon, Mr., I mean, Dr. Kurosaki" the waitress greeted.

"I told you that you can call me Ichigo, Kiyone" Ichigo said to the waitress

"Sorry, but it's against the rules" Yoruichi said. "I make all my employees address people formally, even if they don't deserve the respect."

Ichigo flipped Yoruichi off and Kiyone took Ichigo to his usual table by the window.

"I'll have the usual" Ichigo said, not taking a look at the menu.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Kurosaki but we have a new waitress today and we really want her to get a hands on training so she will take you order."

"Alright but she needs to be fast, my break is only an hour" Kiyone nodded and ran to get the new waitress.

Ichigo took out his iPhone and began reading his e-mails as he waited. Ichigo loved this café. It was always very peaceful and a good place to read, study or handle little business.

"Good Afternoon, My name is Rukia and I'll be your waitress" a feminine voice said. She sounded sweet, extremely sweet like she was faking it. Ichigo looked up and his brown eyes met her big violet ones.

Ichigo was almost at a loss for words at the beautiful girl in front of him. She had milky white skin, black hair which was up in a clip but had one bang out. Ichigo began to wonder how old she was.

"Are you okay sir" Rukia asked when she realized he wasn't going to answer.

Ichigo woke up from his gaze, when he noticed her voice had changed to a rougher but still feminine one and ordered. "I would like a coffee and a cordon blue sandwich melt."

Rukia nodded and took his order. "Of course sir, I will place your order" she replied with the same fake voice from before.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" He said. Rukia was surprised that he had just given out his name without asking. "I'm a regular here, so I thought you should know my name."

"Okay, Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia replied sweetly then turned away.

"Wait"

Rukia turned around again to face her customer. "How old are you anyway, I'm pretty sure high school is still in session shouldn't you be at school?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow and quickly lost her cool.

"Do I look like a high schooler?" Rukia asked this time in the rough feminine voice. Ichigo now fully realized the sweet voice was an act. "And what kind of man asks a woman her age?"

"The kind of man, who is worried that a high schooler is working when she should be in school"

"You idiot, I am not a high schooler, I am 25 years old, thank you very much!"

"25? You look 16" Ichigo laughed. Rukia slammed her hand on his table.

"Look carrot top, this is my first day and I am trying to be nice but you are pissing me off"

"Wow carrot top, real original midget" Ichigo snorted. Rukia was about to strangle him when Yoruichi stepped in.

"Rukia, please refrain from killing my customers" she said. Rukia automatically realized she was acting crazy at her job on her first day."

"I'm sorry Miss Yoruichi" Rukia said.

"It's okay, Ichigo is an idiot any way" She joked. Ichigo glared at her.

"Just place the order, I'll have Kiyone finish up here" Yoruichi said to Rukia before she thanked her and left but not before she glared at Ichigo.

"She should have been fired, what happened to 'The Customer is always right'" Ichigo demanded

"Shut up, whether I fired her or not, you would still eat here, plus you think she's cute"

"HUH?" Ichigo said, part of him was upset that Yoruichi could read him so well.

"I saw you staring at her, she is pretty, I'll admit that" Yoruichi said before walking away. Ichigo scoffed and went back to reading his messages. He however kept sneaking glances at the small waitress called Rukia.

##### One Week Later

Ichigo was sitting at his favorite table in Yoruichi café. It was late, and there were no customers in the café. It was the perfect time to finish up his studying. If he dared to go back to his new apartment he would have knocked out on his bed in a heartbeat.

Ichigo looked up to see that small waitress he had quickly grown to enjoy annoying, cleaning up the restaurant. Ichigo didn't want to admit he was slightly attracted to her. She was bossy and rude but it made him laugh. She wasn't like any girl he had met She had this tough independence about her but she had this look of longing in her eyes which made Ichigo interested in talking to her but talking was mostly making fun of her or bothering her.

"Midget, what are you still doing here?" Ichigo asked. Rukia glared at him then went back to cleaning.

"You can't just ignore you're customer," Ichigo teased, "I need more coffee"

Rukia paused and mentally cursed. She wished he would just leave already.

Rukia walked up to his table and took his coffee mug. "Anything else carrot top?"

"Carrot cake" Ichigo said as he grinned at her. She gave him a fake smile then stuck her tongue at him.

"Put that away" He commented referring to her tongue as she walked away. She just ignored him and headed to the kitchen.

Ichigo enjoyed his arguments with Rukia. She was fun to mess with but he would never tell her that. Yoruichi had assigned her to be his waitress every day that he had come in for the past week and he would lie, it made his time here fun.

Ichigo looked around and notice the place was pretty much spotless. He didn't get why Rukia was cleaning so much. He looked to see Yoruichi counting money and the cash register which wasn't too far from the waiting area. Ichigo then noticed the waiting area couch. There was a small child sleeping on the couch.

Ichigo couldn't believe he didn't notice the kid before. Before he decided to bother Rukia he was focused on his studying for this last exam. He didn't notice anything or anyone who came in and out of the restaurant. He wanted to shout to Yoruichi and ask why there was a kid sleeping on the couch but he didn't want to wake the child up.

Suddenly heard a glass break and he looked to see Rukia on the floor trying to pick up his broken coffee mug. This startled Yoruichi and woke the little kid up.

"Rukia are you okay" Yoruichi asked as she rushed to help her.

"I'm sorry Miss Yoruichi; I lost balance of the tray" Rukia apologized as she tried to clean up the mess she had made.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have kept you so late, I know you have to be tired."

"It's not your fault, carrot top won't leave" Rukia said loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"What? All I asked for is coffee" Ichigo defended. Rukia glared at him. "Well I have been done cleaning this café for an hour now since it has been closed for almost an hour and a half but my job isn't done until the last STUPID customer leaves!" Rukia argued.

Ichigo felt bad when he realized that she was right. The café was closed and he was still here but he didn't realize that he was the reason she couldn't leave. Ichigo wasn't going to admit he was sorry though. He was going to reply about her having to do her job but then a small voice called out.

"Mommy, are you okay" the little boy from the waiting area ran to Rukia's side. Ichigo looked at the boy shocked. He had a mess of black hair, with dark blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

"I'm okay, Mamoru be careful, there is glass on the floor" Rukia said with a loving voice that Ichigo had never heard.

Rukia had a son. He couldn't believe it. But he was sure he never saw a ring on her finger.

Suddenly thunder roared loudly outside and rain started to fall outside. Ichigo frowned as he looked out the window and saw the rain.

"Rukia, you need to get home, your son is tired and so are you. Mamoru has been here since Momo dropped him off." Yoruichi suggested.

"I was hoping to beat the rain" Rukia said looking outside sadly. She looked to Mamoru, who was staring out the window too. Rukia looked to her watch. "And the next bus is in 45 minutes."

"You could wait for Urahara with me if you want. But he won't be here for another hour or so." Yoruichi suggested.

Rukia really wanted to get home but it looked like Yoruichi's offer was the best one.

"I can take you home" Ichigo suggested. Rukia looked at him confused. Did her most annoying customer just offer her a ride home?

Ichigo knew Rukia probably didn't want his help but he felt bad, she could have been at home with her son but he kept her here.

"No thanks" Rukia spat. Ichigo wasn't surprised at the rejection but he looked at her son who looked really sleepy and tired of being there.

Ichigo walked closer and bent down to be on eye level with the boy. Rukia was confused on what Ichigo was doing.

"I bet you're tired huh?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I really wanna sleep" Mamoru said.

"My name is Ichigo, what's yours?"

"Mamoru"

"Well Mamoru can you convince your mom to let me drive you home" He said. Rukia wanted to scold Ichigo for trying to use her son to convince her but the sad eyes Mamoru gave her stopped her from saying much.

"Please mommy, can he take us home" Mamoru asked.

"He is a stranger" Rukia answered. Ichigo gave her a mean look and Rukia scoffed.

"Just let Ichigo take you home" Yoruichi butted in. Rukia couldn't believe Yoruichi wasn't on her side, "I trust Ichigo, and he will get you home"

Rukia sighed then looked at the half cleaned mess. "Let me clean this first"

"No, I'll clean it up, Rukia just go" Yoruichi said forcefully. Rukia smiled at Yoruichi. She thanked her and proceeded to get her and her son's stuff ready.

Ichigo packed up his books and waited by the door for Rukia and Mamoru.

The car ride was pretty much silent. At this time Ichigo was driving an old Honda civic. The rain was pretty bad out but Ichigo could see the road. Ichigo snuck a few glances at Rukia who was pretty silent the whole ride just looking at the passenger window. He noticed that Mamoru had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car. Ichigo smiled at the sight in his rearview mirror.

"How old is he?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him, wondering why he wanted to start conversation with her.

"He is about to be 5" Rukia said.

"He must be a good kid, the way ran to your side was admirable" Ichigo added. Rukia looked at him surprised by that comment.

"He has always been protective of me" Rukia commented.

"I was that way as a kid too" Ichigo said with a sad smile on his face. Rukia didn't understand what was happening. Was this the same annoying mean and grumpy customer that she knew before?

"His dad is probably the same way" Ichigo added. That comment struck a nerve in Rukia.

"His father isn't around" Rukia said bitterly. Ichigo could tell by Rukia's voice that Mamoru's father probably is still alive just not in his life.

"Does he live in Karakura?"

"Ichigo, why are you so damn curious?" Rukia asked annoyed. She didn't understand this guy. First he was rude now he wanted to know about her family? She didn't need the pity.

"Look , I'm just making conversation" Ichigo defended. "I feel bad that I kept you at work so late"

"Thanks for the ride but I don't need the charity" Rukia retorted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and remained silent for the rest of her trip home. He would so often look at Rukia who still had a sad look in her eyes as she looked out the window.

##### Two weeks later.

"Mommy, look at my cartwheel" Mamoru shouted. Rukia looked up from the novel she was reading just in time to see her son cartwheel in the green grass.

"Great job honey!" Rukia cheered. Mamoru smiled and continued to cartwheel. Rukia had taken Mamoru to the park for the day. She had the day off and it was Sunday so Mamoru had no school.

Rukia watched her son play freely. Since she had gotten to Karakura she hadn't had a pleasant day like this. She didn't even call Renji which was a first. She had called him every day since she moved there.

"Is that you midget?" a familiar voice said to her. Rukia rolled her eyes, not wanting to ruin her day by seeing her loyal customer.

"I know you hear me" Ichigo said as he walked over to her so she could see him.

"You clearly weren't addressing me since my name isn't midget" Rukia snapped.

"Sorry, RUKIA!" Ichigo said.

"That wasn't hard carrot top" Rukia replied. Ichigo frowned then looked to see Mamoru playing in the grass. He hadn't seen the boy since he had taken Rukia and him home. For the past two weeks, Ichigo would ask Rukia how the boy was. Rukia would reply with a "fine" or "good". He learned from Yoruichi that Rukia was to herself, she worked and went home all the time barely had time to enjoy herself.

"He has a lot of energy" Ichigo commented. Rukia looked at Ichigo who seemed to be intrigued by her son. She took the time to notice Ichigo's handsome face. She caught herself staring at him at work also. He was good looking and she could admit that but he annoyed her to no end. But it the back of her mind she knew it was one of the best times at work.

Since the ride that he gave her and Mamrou, Rukia noticed Ichigo was a bit nicer. Less rude but still annoying with questions.

"Mind if I sit?" Ichigo asked

"Yes" Rukia answered quickly but Ichigo sat down next to her on the park bench anyway.

"Why did you even ask if you were going to sit anyway?" Rukia mumbled

"Why did you answer if you knew I wouldn't listen" Ichigo said winking. Rukia gave him the finger and returned to her novel.

"So you are just going to read and ignore me?" Rukia looked up to see Ichigo staring at her with a smirk on his face. Rukia felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed how Ichigo was looking at her.

"You creep, I didn't want you here anyway" Rukia insisted.

Ichigo laughed at Rukia comment. Rukia's frown disappeared at the genuine laugh of Ichigo's. It made her heart flutter.

"Why are you in park? Preying on women?" Rukia questioned.

"Its nice out, my mother used to love coming here" Ichigo said as he took a deep breathe/

"Used to?"

"She passed away when I was nine" Ichigo said with sad eyes. Rukia felt sad hearing that.

"I'm sorry," Rukia apologized but Ichigo waved it off "I never knew my parents"

Ichigo looked at her surprised. "You were adopted?"

"Yeah, by my sister's husband when I was five" Rukia answered. Ichigo looked at Rukia and wondered if she had to struggle her whole life. It seemed that her family life was never complete.

"I'm sorry again, for keeping you late that night" Ichigo said

"Stop apologizing, I forgive you carrot top" Rukia said as she smiled at him. Rukia didn't notice how soft things were between them. They mostly teased each other for the three weeks they knew each other.

"Has he gotten the flu shot yet?" Ichigo asked. Rukia was confused until she noticed Ichigo was looking at Mamoru.

"Not yet?"

"My dad owns a clinic, he gives free flu shots and I usually help"

"You're father is a doctor too?"

"Yeah, like father like son I guess" Ichigo replied. Rukia laughed at that statement "Hopefully Mamoru doesn't become his father"

Ichigo looked at Rukia when she said this. He guessed Rukia and Mamoru's father were not on good terms.

"Mommy mommy" Mamoru called out as he ran over with a red ball in his hand. "Can we play?"

"Mommy is kind of tired" Rukia said apologetically. Mamoru pouted the noticed the man with the bright orange hair.

"Hey, I know you" Mamoru said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, this is Mr. Ichigo who drove us home on that rainy night" Rukia said as she reminded her son.

"Hey Mamoru, glad you remember me"

"Yeah! Thank you for helping me protect my mommy" Mamoru said. Ichigo felt this warm feeling in his heart hearing that. He remembered when all he wanted to do was protect his mother.

"You're welcome" Ichigo said, he then looked at the ball, "would you want to play catch with me?"

Mamoru nodded happily. Rukia was surprised by Ichigo's kindness but smiled. She wanted to say thank you but her pride wouldn't let her do it. She knew she could go back to reading her novel but she just watched as this man who she thought she hated started to play catch with her son.

##### Two weeks later

"He doesn't like carrots but if you disguise them he will eat them" Rukia said to Yuzu as she tried to explain how best to deal with her child.

"Don't worry Miss Rukia, your child is in safe hands" Yuzu Kurosaki replied. Rukia smiled at the young woman.

Rukia was in the Kurosaki clinic waiting for Ichigo to finish speaking with his father. She felt nervous. She was wearing a long strapless black dress with a slit for her right leg. Her hair was up in a bun with her one bang out.

"May I say you look stunning Miss Rukia" Yuzu said. Mamoru who was standing beside Yuzu nodded.

"Mommy , Miss Yuzu is right" Mamoru added. Rukia smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Are you excited?" Yuzu asked her.

"Yes, I just wish Ichigo would hurry up" Rukia said.

Meanwhile Ichigo was in the clinic office with his father.

"You have feelings for her?" Isshin asked trying to understand the logic behind his son's actions.

"Yes dad, and I don't know where they came from."

"You told me you asked your friend to go with you to Ishida Gala, not the other woman in your life" Isshin argued.

Ichigo and Rukia were an hour away from attending the Ishida annual Gala. Ichigo was required to go as a new employee of the hospital owned by Uryu Ishida's family. He was "told" to bring a date. Nel was at her night school nursing classes. Orihime and Tatsuki were out on vacation at a beach resort so he couldn't bring them. And his fiancé was out of the country on business.

"Dad, she isn't the other woman, Rukia doesn't know how I feel about her" Ichigo explained.

"Ichigo, you are engaged to Senna. How can you just go catch feeling for another woman?"

"I didn't mean to. I mean I've known her for a little over a month and I cant stop thinking about her. I don't know what to do"

"Why did you invite her to this thing if you knew you felt this way?"

"Yoruichi told me she doesn't go out much because she doesn't really know anyone beside the people who work at the café and me. I thought I would show her a good time"

"Ichigo you are playing with fire, does she even know you are engaged?" Isshin asked. Ichigo shook his head.

Isshin sighed frustrated with his son. "Tell the truth; tell Rukia you are engaged, before any misunderstandings happen."

Ichigo knew his father would say something like that. Isshin looked at Ichigo who was dressed up in his tux and smiled.

"Your mother would be proud son" Isshin said. "Congrats on the new job"

"Thanks dad" Ichigo said as he smiled.

##### At the Gala

"Good Evening Mr. Kurosaki, so glad you could join us" a man said as he took Ichigo and Rukia's jacket.

"Thanks" Ichigo walked in with Rukia hand in hand. Rukia was nervous to go a function like this. She had been to plenty but she was afraid someone from the Kuchiki family would see her.

She didn't know why she even agreed to go. She should have said no when Ichigo asked, but she didn't or may she couldn't. The ballroom was beautiful; it had an very regal feel to it.

Ichigo lead her to a table where a young man with dark hair and glasses was sitting.

"Hey Uryu" The said man turned to see Ichigo. "Hello Kurosaki, glad you aren't a complete monkey and can follow directions."

Rukia couldn't believe the way the man just spoke to Ichigo. Did they hate each other? "Take the stick up your ass, four eyes"

Rukia gaped at the way Ichigo just spoke to the man. Uryu noticed Rukia and her gaping and laughed. "Don't worry miss, we are actually somewhat friends"

"Friends is a strong term" Ichigo commented, "Rukia, this is Uryu Ishida, resident surgeon and a high school acquaintance."

"Hello Uryu, I'm Rukia and friend of Ichigo's" Rukia said politely. Uryu raised his eyebrow. Who was this woman? Ichigo didn't really have friends outside of his high school circle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rukia" Uryu said smiling.

"Where is your date?" Rukia asked.

"A date? I didn't bring one, didn't need to" Uryu answered. Rukia looked up at Ichigo confused while Ichigo looked away, he was caught in his lie.

Uryu noticed his father was calling him and excused himself to go meet with him. Rukia looked at Ichigo with accusing eyes.

"I thought you said you had to bring a date!" Rukia accused.

"I lied" Ichigo confessed and Rukia crossed her arms in anger.

"Why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't think you would come with me, so I made it sound like I needed a favor" Ichigo explained. Rukia wanted to be upset but then she realized that Ichigo really wanted her around.

"You didn't have to lie, you could have just asked" Rukia said, she turned her face as a blush crept up on her face. Ichigo smiled, happy that Rukia wasn't upset with him. He looked to see the people on the dance floor, slow dancing and made a out of character decision.

"You wanna dance?" Ichigo asked Rukia. Rukia looked at him surprised but nodded. Ichigo took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Uryu watched them from the corner of his eye.

Ichigo put his hands on Rukia's hips and Rukia put her arms around Ichigo as the danced slowly to the music.

Rukia couldn't stop the butterflies that appeared in her stomach, her heart was beating so fast she thought Ichigo could hear it. She didn't know when these feelings for Ichigo began but she stopped fighting it. She was just happy to be in his arms. For the month she had been in Karakura, Ichigo brought the most excitement she had in a long time.

After dancing for an hour, Ichigo and Rukia talked and made their way to the outside of the party to talk.

"Thank you for bringing me Ichigo, I'm having fun" Rukia said as she sat down on the stone bench outside.

"I'm pretty good at having a good time" Ichigo bragged as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't remember the last time I went out. Ever since I had Mamoru my life has been about providing for him."

"You're a great a mother, Rukia" Ichigo said. "You work really hard for Mamoru and I think he knows and appreciates it"

"Thanks Ichigo, and thank you for being so kind to Mamoru. I think he likes you"

"Well Mamoru is an awesome kid, I can't help but want to be around him" Ichigo said.

"If only Kaien was like that" Rukia mumbled. Ichigo noticed how upset Rukia was when she said that.

"Is Kaien Mamoru's father?" Ichigo asked. Rukia could feel tears stinging her eyes. What was she thinking? She knew she shouldn't be getting close to someone. But she felt as if she could trust this man with her life.

"Yes, Kaien Shiba" Rukia answered.

"Well the man is a damn fool to leave a son like Mamoru and to leave you" Ichigo said as he turned her face to look at him.

"Kaien was a married man" Rukia confessed suddenly. Ichigo was shocked. "I didn't know he was married until I got pregnant." Rukia let her tears fall.

Ichigo wiped the tears from her eyes as quickly as he could, cupping her cheeks. He thought Rukia looked so beautiful. He hated to see her cry. Ichigo didn't realize what he was doing as he leaned in to kiss her. Rukia closed her eyes as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo's heart and mind was sent into a whirlwind. He had never felt so much passion in a kiss before. Their tongues clashed as the kiss got deeper and more intense. Their make out session lasted for a while as the gala proceeded. Uryu happened to see the kiss as he walked through the party.

##### Two months later

"Ichigo, you idiot, Senna comes back tomorrow" Tatsuki scolded Ichigo. Ichigo was on the phone with his childhood friend Tatsuki. She happened to see Ichigo with Rukia one night by her apartment and confronted him about it.

Ichigo confessed that he had been dating Rukia for the past two months while his fiancé was out of the country. Tatsuki was livid. Senna was also her friend and she had been rooting for Ichigo and Senna for a while now. Now he was dating some woman who had a child.

"Tatsuki I know and I don't know what to do"

"You break up with that waitress and start planning to marry Senna"

"Tatsuki, I can't just end things with Rukia, I really care for her. I may even lo-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do not say love! You barely know this woman, you and Senna have been together for seven years, you can't compare that to two months." Tatsuki reasoned.

"I don't think you understand-"

"No you don't understand Ichigo," Tatsuki cut in. "Senna loves you and you love her. You got the cheating out of your system and slept around, now it's time to settle down with Senna"

"I never slept with Rukia" Ichigo corrected. "I just know that I never felt this happy with someone in my life"

Tatsuki didn't know how to answer that. Ichigo sounded really happy when he said those words. She almost didn't recognize his voice. Could this woman have changed her best friend?

Ichigo suddenly heard a knock at his door. "Tatsuki, I have to go, Rukia is here"

"Ichigo you better end this right-" Ichigo ended the phone call before Tatsuki could continue. Ichigo looked t himself in the mirror before he went to open the door. Rukia was standing there in her waitress uniform smiling.

"Hey Ichigo, I saw your text and rushed over" Rukia said as she made her way inside. She kissed his cheek and walked in.

"Thanks for meeting me, where is Mamoru?"

"Urahara is watching him for me, I actually can't stay long, I agreed that I would pay him until I get off work. Yoruichi will surely tell him I left work."

"Right, I'm sorry about that" Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

'Its okay, it seems like you had something important on your mind." Rukia said looking at him worried.

"Sit down with me" Ichigo said, Rukia complied and followed him to his couch.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who looked eager to hear what he had to say. Ichigo, however found it hard to say anything. He had really started to fall for this woman. He learned about Rukia's real heritage as Kuchiki and how she didn't want to bring shame to the family name. He learned that she lived in Kyoto with her friend as she struggled to raise her child. All these things mad him like her more.

Mamoru was also another attachment. He was such a great child and Ichigo was amazed on how alike he and Mamoru were. He had grown to love the little boy and it didn't help his situation.

"Rukia, these past two months have been something else. I mean we see each other before, during and after work. You met my family; you met Uryu and Nel who seem to like you. And for me I really have grown attached to Mamoru."

"And I thank you for being there for him. Picking him up from school when I couldn't do it. You have been a guardian angel these past two months" Rukia said smiling.

Ichigo was now stuck. That smile Rukia was giving him was messing with his head His emotions were beginning to cloud his better judgment.

"Rukia, I don't know if it smart to confess this know but" Ichigo took a deep breath, "I am in love with you"

Ichigo knew it wasn't the confession he was supposed to give but he was being truthful. He wanted Rukia to know he was in love with her.

Rukia could feel herself tearing up hearing those words. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Ichigo responded by kissing her back with more intensity. He had never kissed her like that before, he actually had never kissed Senna like this. There was such raw emotion and power within the kiss. It was making it hard for him to not want to take her.

Rukia began to go for the buttons on his shirt. Ichigo stopped when he felt Rukia unbutton his shirt. "Rukia, are you sure about this."

Part of him was hoping she would say no because he had very little self control right now and as soon as she gave him the okay he was going to make love to her hard.

"Ichigo, I have known you for a little while now, I'm not afraid. I love that you respected the fact that I may want to wait but I'm completely ready to give my body to you"

Ichigo didn't say anything after that he just claimed her lips and helped Rukia take her pesky uniform off.

#####Next Morning

"Ichigo"

Said man tossed in his bed as he heard him name. He whispered a yes but didn't open his eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" a familiar voice said to him again, he called out yes but still no answer from the person calling him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you idiot, you better pick up this phone" the voice commanded again, Ichigo recognized the voice and called out, "Okay, Senna" Ichigo's eyes popped open and looked around. That was Senna's voice?

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I know you are there" Ichigo turned to see his home phone. It was his answering machine. "What kind of man doesn't answer the phone for his fiancée-" Ichigo quickly picked up the phone.

"Hold on" Ichigo whispered into the phone. Senna who seemed shocked by his abrupt answer, started to speak but he covered the earpiece and looked back onto his bed. There was his lover Rukia sound asleep, naked in his bed. He silently thanked god that she didn't hear Senna on the answering machine.

Ichigo could hear Senna yelling at him through the earpiece, he slowly left his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo finally put the phone to his ear to hear Senna yelling, "CALM DOWN WOMAN!" Ichigo yelled. He covered his mouth when he realized he was loud.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, don't you use that tone with me, I called your cell FIVE times, why the hell haven't you answered me" Senna demanded. Ichigo looked around and saw his cell phone on the coffee table.

"Im sorry-"

"And why are you home? Didn't you realize my plane landed twenty minutes ago?"

Ichigo mentally cursed. How could he forget he had to pick Senna up this morning. His fiancée was back in town and he had his lover in the bed.

"I did realize I left my phone in my apartment because I was in a rush to come get you, when I realized I forgot it I turned back" Ichigo lied.

Senna seemed quiet, he wasn't sure if she believed him or not. But it seemed she did.

"I'm sorry, I just really miss you and I thought you may have forgot" Senna said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Ichigo automatically felt like an asshole once she said this.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Ichigo said.

"Okay, see you soon" Senna said before Ichigo hung up the phone. He felt like the worst person in the world. Senna loved him and he loved her too but his feelings for Rukia were making it hard for him to be faithful.

Ichigo sighed, his life was turning upside down and the violet eyed woman was the cause of it.

Ichigo walked back into his room and saw Rukia slowly rising out of bed. Ichigo felt nervous, he wondered if Rukia had heard his conversation.

"Good Morning Ichigo" Rukia said with a smile on her face.

"Morning" Ichigo said. There was an awkward silence between them. Ichigo didn't know how he was going to get Rukia to leave before he left for Senna.

Ichigo decided he would just have to let Rukia leave on her own. He walked over to his closet and found a pair of sweatpants that he quickly put on. "I have to run a few errands, I feel bad leaving you here"

Rukia gave him a smile showing she understood, "It's okay, I should be going home, Urahara was nice enough to keep Mamoru overnight"

Rukia stood up and let the sheets fall off her naked body, this made Ichigo eyes follow her as she but her bra and panties back on.

"I'll give you the money to pay Urahara, it's my fault to had to ask him to watch him for the night"

"Thanks Ichigo but you don't have to do that" Rukia said as she approached him and kiss Ichigo's bare back. "I'm so in love with you" she whispered.

Ichigo heart skipped a beat. Why did he feel this way when this woman was around him?

Ichigo turned around and captured her lips. Rukia melted into the kiss. Ichigo loved that he had that effect on her. He pulled away.

"Want me to give you a ride home midget?" Ichigo asked

"No thanks, just go, you seem to be in a rush" Rukia said as she pulled away, "I just need to wash up and I'll close your apartment door behind me"

"Okay" Ichigo said as he kissed her forehead. He grabbed a shirt and left the bedroom. Rukia watched him walk out and felt a piece of her leave with him. She felt almost obsessed with his presence. The night she just spent with Ichigo could easily make her addicted to him. Every emotion they shared was raw and passionate. Rukia had never felt so complete in her life.

Rukia heard keys jingle then the door slammed shut. Rukia smiled, she knew this was the beginning of something real.

##### Karakura Airport

"Ichigo!" Senna cheered as she left her bags and ran into the arms of her fiancé. Ichigo gave her a smile and hugged her back. Ichigo did miss Senna. She had been his lover , friend and supporter since high school.

"How was your flight?" Ichigo asked looking at her. Senna kissed Ichigo on his lips.

"Great, I was just happy to see you" Senna said happily. Ichigo smiled then pulled away, "Let me get your bags"

As Ichigo walked over to her bags, she felt as if Ichigo had changed. It wasn't a bad change but she could tell there was something different.

Ichigo loaded Senna's things in his car and he entered the driver's seat and Senna was in the passenger.

Ichigo began to pull out the parking space and drove back towards the main city area.

"I really missed you Ichi" Senna said as she looked to him.

"I missed you too Senna"

"Even though these trips are important to my career, I hate being away from home for months at a time" Senna confessed, "I don't want to have to be away from my husband"

Ichigo felt nervous as she spoke, "How was the trip though?"

Senna looked at him with a weird look, she just admitted that she didn't want to be away from him but he ignored it. Senna decided to just go along and tell him about her trip.

Ichigo tried to listen as Senna spoke but he kept thinking about his situation.

Senna had been his girlfriend since high school. She loved him since then. She was there for him. Ichigo was never truly happy. Once he his mother's birthday or death anniversary would come up, he would become depressed. Senna helped him through. She was his distraction from everything. When he needed someone, Senna was there. His family loved her. He may have not loved her when they began their relationship but he grew to love her.

On the other hand, Rukia was this woman who came and made him genuinely smile for the first time since his mother passed. Rukia was feisty, independent and kept Ichigo on his toes. She surprised him every single day. Ichigo would get weird feeling in his stomach when he was with her. He felt like he was on a high when he was with Rukia. Rukia had a mess of baggage with her but all he wanted to do was help her carry her load.

How could he choose between the two? Was what he had with Rukia just lust? Maybe Rukia was just a lesson or a tease. Maybe he needed to be with Senna. But how would he know?

Who could he live without? And that's when the answer hit him.

Senna was so busy talking she didn't realize Ichigo had pulled up to her home.

"Ichi, I thought we were going to your place" Senna said, she turned to see Ichigo looking forward, taking a deep breath and gripping the steering wheel.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Senna asked putting her hand on his.

"Senna, I love you" Ichigo said suddenly. Senna smiled "I know, I love you too"

"Why Senna, why do you love me?" Ichigo questioned.

"I don't know" Senna said confused on what to say, "I just do, I have since I saw you, why do you love me?"

"Because you have been there for me. You always have been, helping me, I felt as if I had to love you" Ichigo said, still refusing to look at her. Senna looked at him confused.

"So you forced yourself to love me?" Senna asked

"We have been together for so long, I'm not sure why we are together except for the fact that there isn't anything wrong but is there anything right?" Ichigo went on.

"What are you saying Ichigo?"

"I guess I'm saying, I'm not ready to be married, or I just don't see why we have to" Ichigo confessed. He knew he was beating around the bush with all the things he was saying.

"Ichigo, I have been by your side for seven fucking years, why wouldn't we get married. We have made it this far!"

"But we never explored anything else"

"I don't want anything else!"

"Well I don't want to get married!" Ichigo yelled. Senna looked at him hurt. Where was this coming from?

"Ichigo, I refuse to be just your girlfriend, so it marriage or it nothing" Senna demanded. She knew she was being unreasonable but she hated how Ichigo could just change his mind.

"I don't want to get married" Ichigo repeated. Senna could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"Then this is goodbye Ichigo" Senna got out of the car before Ichigo could say anything else. She took her stuff out his car and struggled to bring it to her door. Ichigo wanted to help but it would just make things much worse. He just watched her as a tear rolled down his cheek.

#####Present Day

"I hadn't spoken to Senna after that, except for your party a couple months back" Ichigo finished. Orihime was surprised. She didn't realize how conflicted Ichigo was and how painful it was to let Senna go.

"Do you still have feelings for Senna?" Orihime asked.

"Of course I still care for her, I always will but it's not the love you would think I should still have for her"

"Ichigo I'm so disappointed" Orihime said as she looked away from him, "You lied to both of them, Senna at least deserved the whole truth."

"I know she does but this isn't the right time to tell her"

"Why?" Orihime questioned, "Because Rukia may find out? Both women should have known from the beginning"

"Orihime, I know and I feel like an asshole but Rukia is pregnant, I can't upset her with something like this" He reasoned.

Orihime just shook her head. Ichigo sounded selfish and she hated it. She knew that if she was in Senna's place she may never forgive Ichigo.

"Think about how you made Senna feel when you left her, think about how Rukia would feel if she knew you lied." Orihime warned, "I don't know what to say to you"

"Just don't tell anyone Orihime," Ichigo pleaded, "please don't tell anyone"

Orihime looked at him with an intense stare then looked at her surroundings. Here she was with Ichigo on a bus stop bench at night. He came after her, he cared about her and deep inside she still love him whole heartedly.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise" Orihime pledged. Ichigo sighed with relief "Thanks Orihime"

"Our talks always make me feel better" Ichigo said giving her a small smile

"Will you ever tell them?" Orihime asked. Ichigo saw that Orihime was serious about everything. He didn't like that he had disappointed her and broke her heart but it happened.

"I will, I will find the courage to tell them." Ichigo stated, "Are you okay? I really didn't mean to hurt you the way I did."

"I'm fine, thanks Ichigo" Orihime said.

"I'll drive you home" Ichigo offered. Orihime accepted and followed him to the car. She decided to give up on the hope of being with Ichigo but now she was more worried about how the truth will alter the friendships she had now.

**End of Chapter 16**

**This is the longest chapter I have written in fan fiction history!**

**Let me some reviews on who I should pair Orihime up with. I feel bad for her**

**Preview of Chapter 17: (Kurosaki Family visit) (A cheating confession)(some Byakuya Kuchiki)**


	17. The Plan Begins

**Chapter 17**: **The Plan Begins**

"Where are we going Mr. Ichigo" Mamoru asked as he looked outside the window of the moving car. Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru were in Ichigo's car driving towards the more residential part of Karakura Town.

Mamoru was in the back seat looking out the window trying to figure out where they were going.

Rukia was sitting in the passenger seat enjoying the drive while Ichigo was behind the wheel.

"We are going to my family's house for dinner" Ichigo answered. Mamoru cheered in excitement. Rukia looked back at her son and smiled. Mamoru loved spending time with Ichigo's family. Ever since the day Yuzu and Isshin first baby sat for her, he has loved going to the Kurosaki home.

Rukia looked over to Ichigo who seemed to be thinking about something. He had been like that most of the day. She could tell he had something on his mind but she wouldn't force him to speak. She hoped her fiancé would trust her enough to tell her.

Ichigo couldn't help but think about his night from two days prior. He was thinking about everything he had told Orihime and how disappointed she was in him. It reminded him of how disappointed Tatsuki was in him. He really hated letting his friends down. It was one of his weaknesses. He knew people trusted him to do the right thing. Then there was the kiss between him and Orihime.

Why did the secrets just keep piling up? He looked over to Rukia who seemed to be relaxed. He hated that he would have to ruin it but he was tired of the secrets. The truth would have to slowly but surely come out.

"Rukia I have to tell you something" Ichigo said, he looked over at her and she sighed with relief?

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to say what was bothering you" Rukia said

"How did you know I something was bothering me?"

"Because you have the stupid worried look on your face" Rukia answered rolling her eyes. Ichigo mumbled a few curses then looked forward. He didn't want to see Rukia's reaction when he said this.

"The other night, I went out with my friends and we ate some American food and drank some sake." Ichigo explained. Rukia had a feeling she wasn't going to be happy with this story. "Me and Orihime were dancing and out of nowhere, she started asking me how I felt about her then she kind of kissed me"

Ichigo felt slightly relieved confessing it but he got worried when Rukia didn't answer. He looked over to her and saw her just looking forward, looking sad and maybe even guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away but I just didn't want you to get upset at Orihime because she-"

"I'm not upset with her" Rukia cut in. Ichigo looked at her slightly confused. "I mean I am upset because another woman kissed you but this doesn't surprise me because she has feelings for you"

"What? This came as a surprise to me" Ichigo said. He wondered how Rukia cold know that Orihime would make a move on him.

"At the hospital, she made it kind of obvious that she likes you" Rukia mentioned.

"Why does everyone say that she makes it obvious" Ichigo said more to himself. Rukia was surprised that his friends had told him.

"Ichigo, you're such an idiot" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia, it's not like I knew, I didn't even kiss her back" Ichigo defended. "Look Rukia, I should have said it at first but-"

"Ichigo stop" Rukia interrupted "I believe you, and I trust that you are telling me the truth" Hearing this made Ichigo feel guilty.

"You would never cheat, so that's not why I'm saying you're an idiot" Rukia said while Ichigo felt worse about himself. "Orihime can't help how she feels about you, I wish she wouldn't have kissed you but I'm hoping you let her down easy"

Ichigo wondered how Rukia was so calm and understanding. If she told him that a guy kissed her, he would have punched the guy, well, he already did that to Ulquiorra.

"I told her I was sorry for never realizing her feelings, I think she is okay, I mean she seemed okay" Ichigo said with a bit of sadness.

"Orihime seems so nice and sweet, I feel bad that she had to fall for an idiot like you" Rukia said lightening the mood. Ichigo glared at her.

"What about you? You fell for me" Ichigo said smirking.

"Still trying to figure out why" Rukia retorted with a smirk that matched his. Ichigo laughed and held out his hand out. Rukia saw this and took her hand in his. Mamoru watched this from the backseat and saw his mother smile happily. Mamoru smiled too. He loved when his mother was happy and that seemed to always happen when Ichigo was involved.

#####

"MY FUTURE GRANDSON" Isshin cheered as he ran to hug Mamoru as he exited Ichigo's car.

"FUTURE GRANDPA" Mamoru yelled as he was put in a bone crushing hug by Isshin.

"I'm going to teach you some self defense so you can start protecting the family" Isshin declared. Ichigo who was locking the car door stood next to Rukia who watched with a happy smile, the interaction between Isshin and Mamoru.

"No dad, he doesn't need to be jumping around the house" Ichigo said. Rukia laughed.

"You guys are here" Yuzu said happily as she poked her head out of the front door. "Come in come in, I was about to get dinner started"

Rukia smiled and proceeded to the door "Is Karin joining us?" Rukia asked.

"Oh no, she said Toshiro needed her home, so she is with him" Yuzu replied. All five of them entered the clinic.

"Let's have all the guys hang out, Yuzu and Rukia can have their girl talk in the kitchen" Isshin suggested. "We can play wrestling in the living room!"

"Yay! Wrestling" Mamoru cheered as he ran to the living room with Isshin right behind him. Ichigo sighed defeated as Yuzu and Rukia giggled.

"You heard dad, go hang out with the guys" Yuzu teased.

"Cant I help you guys in the kitchen" Ichigo pleaded

"Yuzu will be telling me about her lady problems" Rukia mentioned. Ichigo's face turned beet red and he quickly went to the living room. Yuzu and Rukia laughed loudly as Ichigo scurried away.

Rukia walked with Yuzu to the kitchen and put her jacket and purse on a chair. Yuzu noticed that Rukia was getting ready to help. She also saw her baby bump.

"Oh no Rukia! You are carrying my niece or nephew, you can just sit right there" Yuzu ordered. Rukia was surprised by her commanding tone but smiled. Yuzu loved to take care of others which made Rukia love Yuzu but she refused to be a burden.

"Yuzu Kurosaki, you never want me to help and I still help anyway, now give me a task" Rukia demanded. Yuzu couldn't help but laugh, "Just help me peel the potatoes" Yuzu said with a smile.

Rukia went over to a bowl of potatoes and began to start peeling. "So Rukia have you started thinking of baby names?

Rukia looked to Yuzu and realized she hadn't given it too much tonight. She didn't name Mamoru until a few days after he was born and Renji had to help her.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of naming the baby after my late sister if it's a girl" Rukia stated, "I have no idea what I would name the baby if it's a boy."

"Ichigo hasn't come up with names" Yuzu asked.

"Your brother would be happy with any name as long as the baby comes out perfectly healthy and I'm healthy too"

"Sounds like Ichigo" Yuzu said smiling.

"So where are you guys going to live?" Yuzu asked, she was hoping that Isshin would convince them to move to the clinic so that she could be with Mamoru and the baby all the time.

"I know your father has spoken to Ichigo about living here" Rukia stated knowingly "but Ichigo and his father couldn't seriously live in the same place anymore."

"Yeah, you're right, but I hope you guys will visit all the time"

"Yuzu , you are welcomed to where ever me and Ichigo decide to live" Rukia assured her. "Don't think Ichigo won't welcome you"

Rukia knew that Yuzu and Karin felt detached from Ichigo once he went to college. She knew that he got into many fights in high school so he attempted to make a positive start for himself in college by studying and gradating top of his class but this meant less time with his family. His family almost felt as if they were a bother to him so they accepted the times where he would occasionally come for dinner.

Karin told Rukia all of this about a month ago and said they never told Ichigo because they didn't want him to feel bad.

"Ichigo loves you guys. He really loves his dad even if he refuses to admit it" Rukia said. Yuzu gave her a small smile. She wondered how Ichigo found a woman who loved and understood him so well. Senna was very understanding and helpful but Yuzu could see Ichigo wasn't truly happy but she accepted Senna because Senna genuinely cared about Ichigo and his family.

"Rukia, I can't wait for you to join our family." Yuzu said as tears stung her eyes. Rukia could hear that Yuzu was about to cry, she stopped peeling and went to hug Yuzu.

"I am so honored to join your family" Rukia said to her. Yuzu hugged her back. Yuzu let her tears of happiness fall. Rukia didn't realize how much she had cured Ichigo. The family dinners happened more often when they began to see each other. If Masaki Kurosaki was watching down from heaven she would be on happy woman.

Meanwhile in the living room…

"So Orihime knows you cheated too?" Isshin asked Ichigo.

"Can you not say it so loud" Ichigo whispered. Isshin looked at Mamoru who was sitting in front of the TV watching Chappy. Ichigo had decided to confide in his father about what happened with Orihime the other night.

"Ichigo, you are digging a deeper hole son, I told you to either be honest with Senna and Rukia or don't say anything at all, not tell more of your friends"

"I think Tatsuki hinted it already, I just told her my side of the story" Ichigo defended.

"Ichigo, does this make sense, the people who know are not even involved" Isshin reasoned. "Senna is friends with Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Orihime and you have them keeping secrets from her. Yuzu and Karin even know"

"What? How did they find out?" Ichigo asked, he didn't want his sisters thinking he was a bad guy.

"They are not stupid, Ichigo, but they love Rukia, so they accepted what you did, but how can they feel like Rukia is their sister when they have to keep that secret from her." Isshin said.

"I get it dad, I should just tell the truth"

"If that is what you feel is best Ichigo, I told you, I can't give you the answers, but do consider Rukia's condition when you decided what to do" Isshin advised.

Ichigo sighed and put his face in his hands. Isshin decided to lighten the mood. "So she kissed you too?"

"Yeah, it came out of nowhere" Ichigo said referring to Orihime.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Isshin apologized. Ichigo was surprised by this , "I should have told you being my son means women will throw themselves at you"

Ichigo gave his father glare. "Dad, you're an idiot"

Isshin stretched and stood up, "Let's go help the ladies in the kitchen" . Ichigo complied and stood up.

"Want to go help the ladies in the kitchen Mamoru?" Ichigo asked. Mamoru gave him a puppy dog look. Ichigo knew it meant that he wanted to continue watching Chappy.

"Sorry for asking" Ichigo said as he turned and followed his father to the kitchen.

Yuzu and Rukia were putting most for the food in the oven and on the stove with the pots covered.

Isshin walked in with a smile on his face and Ichigo trailed behind. "What can we help you beautiful ladies with?"

"Nothing" Rukia said as she washed her hands clean.

"We just put everything to cook, so we have to give it sometime" Yuzu informed them. Isshin cheered happily then took a seat at the head of the table. "Lets all talk then"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other nervously. If Isshin wanted to talk that meant he always wanted to add his opinions. Yuzu took a seat next to her father and Rukia and Ichigo sat down beside her.

"Rukia, how's my grandchild doing in there" Isshin asked referring to her unborn child.

"Good, healthy as of the last visit to the doctor"

"Do we know the sex yet?" Isshin asked,

"Not yet, I find out at my next visit"

"Well if it is a boy, you should name him after me" Isshin declared.

"Why would we name it after you old man?" Ichigo asked joining the conversation.

"Why not, I am the perfect example of a man and you would want your son to be just like me!"

"What if they have a girl?" Yuzu asked, "Can you guys name it after me?" Yuzu asked with big eyes, making Rukia feel obligated to say yes but Ichigo stepped in.

"We will decided what the child will be named" Ichigo said firmly, Isshin was about to say something else but Ichigo knew his father too well and stopped him. "And no, we are not moving into the clinic"

"Why not? I can get it expanded" Isshin protested.

"I said NO"

"You only have a two bedroom apartment; there can't be four of you in the place. Mamoru will need his own space and so will you two. Where does that leave the baby?"

"Right now, I'm slowly moving into Ichigo's place." Rukia decided to say, "We have been looking up three bedroom houses for a few weeks now."

"Can I go house shopping with you guys?" Yuzu asked excitedly. Rukia was surprised by Yuzu's burst of excitement but welcomed it.

"Sure, Ichigo you wouldn't mind" Rukia said looking at her fiancé. Ichigo shrugged.

"As long as you guys don't move outside of Karakura then I'm good with where you live" Isshin added.

"You don't have to worry about us leaving" Rukia assured him.

"Thank you future daughter, can't wait until you are officially apart of this family" Isshin cheered, "When do you guys plan on getting married anyhow?"

"We are thinking a few months after the baby comes" Rukia answered, "I haven't gone looking for a dress, so that will be the last thing on my list"

"We don't want a big wedding so expenses isn't a big concern" Ichigo decided to add. He knew what his father was planning on asking so he felt he might as well just say what needed to be said.

"Where would you marry?" Isshin asked.

"Mr. Ishida said we are welcomed to marry at his home" Isshin raised an eyebrow when Ichigo said this. "I thought Ishida hated us"

"No just you, he thinks you're an idiot" Ichigo went on to say.

"Well tell him no thanks, you are getting married here" Isshin declared.

"Dad, you would have to shut down the clinic if we did that"

"It would be shut down for the day no matter what because I would be at your wedding" Isshin retorted.

"I think it's a great idea to have it here" Rukia agreed. Ichigo looked at her annoyed. Rukia loved to side with his family on everything, even when she knew it annoyed him.

"I don't care where we marry, it could be in an alley for all I care" Ichigo snapped.

"How romantic" Rukia mumbled

"Don't mind him Rukia, how big do you want the guest list to be, what about your family, would they want to meet and discuss arrangements?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo and Rukia mentally flinched at the topic of her family. Isshin didn't know much, he just knew that Rukia didn't speak to her family much.

Rukia had spoken to her grandfather a few times since Tokyo but she tried to keep their contact to a minimum because of Byakuya.

"I don't think my family will be coming" Rukia confessed. Yuzu looked at her sadly, while Isshin gave her a look of understanding.

"But why wouldn't-"

"Its okay Rukia" Isshins aid cutting off Yuzu. Yuzu realized she may have been overstepping her boundaries and decided not to continue, "Lets us know who we should invite"

Ichigo felt relieved that his father knew not to pry but Rukia felt bad that Yuzu and Isshin had to be cautious about family around her.

These people were soon to be her family and she wanted them to know her family and her past and why her family would not be attending the most important time in both families' lives.

"I was adopted you know" Rukia decided to say first, Yuzu and Isshin looked at Rukia, she could see that they were happy that Rukia wanted to share her past even if it was just a little.

"My brother is the Byakuya Kuchiki" Yuzu's eyes widened. Yuzu had seen Byakuya on the news; he was one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in Japan. The Kuchiki family was descendent from nobility and they had a deep history dating to feudal Japan.

"I thought your last name was familiar" Isshin said.

"Yes, on most of my recent government documentation I am Rukia Abarai but in actuality I am Rukia Kuchiki"

"Why is your name Abarai on government documents? Was that your name before your adoption?" Yuzu asked curiously

"No Abarai is my best friend's last name. I used it so that I could not be traced by my last name once I dropped out of college" Yuzu's eyes widened in excitement, she was intrigued by the mysterious aura that now surrounded Rukia.

"Rukia, maybe you should explain from the beginning." Ichigo suggested. Rukia agreed and began to explain, her sister's marriage to Byakuya, her adoption, her childhood and teenage years in Karakura and her unexpected pregnancy in college.

"Oh wow Rukia, I never knew, but I think your grandfather and your friend Renji should be at the wedding." Yuzu stated**,** "The man who raised you in Karakura would probably love to see you get married, even your college friends too. I bet your brother would even love to-"

"Yuzu" Ichigo warned, he didn't want Rukia getting upset. Yuzu then realized Rukia seemed to be sad as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Rukia-"

"Please don't be sorry Yuzu, I'm sure all those people would like to see me but my brother is against my engagement to Ichigo and if he found out when the wedding was, he would probably try and stop it" Rukia admitted.

"Rukia it's been two months, you think he would have tried to show up already" Ichigo reasoned.

"I know my brother, he doesn't like confrontation, he likes to deal with things 'quietly'" Rukia noted. Isshin who had been quiet the whole time wondered what this Byakuya man was like.

"Rukia" Isshin called to her, Rukia looked at him and saw the concerning look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out, "are you afraid of him?"

Rukia was surprised by the question, could she be read that easily, "I'm afraid of what he is capable of"

"Which is?"

"Taking Mamoru away" Rukia confessed. Yuzu couldn't believe what she was hearing while Isshin sighed disappointed. How could a man treat his family that way?

"Why would he take your son?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"To preserve the Kuchiki name, I had a child out of wedlock, if people were to find out then the family name would be tarnished and it would be blamed on Byakuya because he adopted me."

"I think it's dumb Rukia," Ichigo said, "People at the party must have overheard the conversation between us and Byakuya."

"Renji told me that there was a cover story Byakuya had come up with to tell the guest, something about me being over protective of a child with no parents"

"That man is heartless" Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that Rukia" Yuzu apologized. Isshin stood up " It's unfortunate Rukia, you deserve your family there" with that he exited the room. Everyone was shocked by how serious Isshin was but Ichigo and Yuzu knew that family was important to him and Isshin was just saddened by how unsupportive and cruel Byakuya was to his sister and nephew.

"I'm going to go check on Mamoru" Ichigo said standing up. Rukia nodded and forced a smile as her fiancé let the room. Yuzu put her hand on Rukia, "I will be here for you, and you are family now"

Rukia smiled and thanked her. "Let's go check on the food" Rukia nodded and got up with Yuzu to check the food.

Then the door bell rang. Yuzu wondered if they were expecting more people. "I'll get it" Yuzu shouted. Yuzu walked over to the front door and saw her sister in the peep hole. Yuzu smiled and opened the door.

"Karin you're he-" Yuzu stopped when she saw the look on her sister's face, she had been crying. "Karin, what's wrong" Yuzu asked as she pulled her sister inside. Yuzu took her sister's hand and brought her to the kitchen. Rukia turned to see Karina and Yuzu walking in, she was ready to happily greet Karin until she noticed the woman was in distress.

"Karin, are you okay?" Rukia asked. However, Karin didn't say anything, she just sat at the dinning table with Rukia and Yuzu looking at her worried, Ichigo then walked into the kitchen, he saw the back of his sister's head and smirked, "oh it's just Karin" but he got worried when he saw the sad look Yuzu and Rukia gave her. Ichigo walked around to look at Karin's face and anger filled his heart when he saw her upset.

"What happened to you" Ichigo's voice boomed.

"Ichigo, please calm down" Rukia begged. Ichigo wasn't listening. He had never seen his sister this upset before; she looked as if someone had ripped her heart out.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked, everyone knew he meant Toshiro, but Karin still wouldn't answer.

"Karin, I will kill that little-"

"Ichigo, stay out of it" Karin finally said, but her voice sounded strained, like she had been yelling.

"Karin" Yuzu said taking her hand, "we just want to know what has gotten you so upset." Rukia looked at Karin worriedly, while Ichigo was doing his best to keep his anger in check.

"Toshiro and I just happened to get into an argument" was all Karin said.

"Bulshit Karin!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo!" Rukia warned, Rukia approached her fiancé and made him look at her. "Please go into the living room" Ichigo wanted to retort but seeing the look in Rukia's eyes kept hm from speaking. Rukia understood that he was upset but she wanted to help and Rukia was silently telling him that him being there to say "I told you so" is not going to make Karin talk.

"Okay" Ichigo said, he gave Karin a look before he made his exit. Rukia and Yuzu quickly sat next to Karin who let a couple tears roll down her cheek.

"I shouldn't have come here" Karin said ash her voice broke.

"No, don't say that" Yuzu said sadly, "please tell us what's wrong"

Karin wiped her tears and sighed. She didn't want to tell anyone but it hurt so much, she just needed to talk to someone.

"Toshiro confessed to me that he had sex with someone else" Karin admitted. Yuzu covered her mouth shocked while Rukia could feel her heart hurting for Karin.

"Karin, I don't know what to say" Yuzu said.

"He apologized and said he had always had feelings for the woman, but he had suppressed it because he didn't know if she felt the same." Karin now had tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "He said he loves me but he loves her too"

Rukia felt like crying with Karin. She couldn't imagine that happening to her. Karin saw the sadness Rukia had for her and realized that Ichigo had done something similar, but Rukia wasn't the Karin in that case.

"If you tell Ichigo, tell him he has no right to judge Toshiro for what he has done because at least Toshiro told me" Karin said, before Rukia could reply, Karin got up and stormed out the kitchen and towards the stairs, Yuzu followed soon after.

Rukia sat at the table, stuck on what Karin said to her. The words bothered her more than they should have.

Ichigo walked in and touched Rukia's shoulder. She looked at him and saw how badly Ichigo was worried.

"What's wrong with her?"

Rukia stood up and looked at him. "He cheated on her with a woman he apparently has feelings for" Ichigo could feel himself losing his temper quickly. Before he could get upset Rukia took his hand. "She told me to tell you that you can't judge him because he told her the truth"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Karin had said that and to Rukia. Although it seemed Rukia didn't think much of the statement, he knew what Karin meant. Toshiro had did the same thing he did to Senna.

Ichigo calmed down and this made Rukia suspicious. She wasn't expecting Ichigo to calm so easy by those words; almost as if he no longer had the authority to upset.

"I'm going for a walk" Ichigo suddenly said. Rukia watched as he walked out the kitchen once again. She felt as if she was missing something. She was feeling uneasy about what had just occurred in front of her. She didn't know if it was because this happy family seemed to be upset or the words Karin spoke about Ichigo.

#####

There were firm knocks at the huge mahogany doors. Byakuya Kuchiki asked the visitor to come in. The doors opened and his secretary Kanisawa stepped into his office.

"Good Morning Mr. Kuchiki" she greeted. Byakuya didn't even look up to greet her. "Hello Kanisawa, what is that you want?"

"Your financial advisor and one of your expansion project leaders are here to see you as previously requested" She stated

"Send them in" Byakuya said, still not looking at her.

"As you wish sir"

Byakuya kept looking through the reports on his desk. Two men walked into his office and stood not to far from his desk.

"Mr. Kuchiki, you wished to speak to us" one man said to him,

"Sit" Byakuya said and both men quietly obeyed. Once they sat, Byakuya closed is file and looked at both men.

"Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I thank you for coming in" Byakuya started, "but this meeting will be brief since I would like you to begin on this task immediately."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at Byakuya intently. Both men had received word that Byakuya wanted to entrust them with an assignment.

"As you know, Japan has many cities that are thriving fiscally and it not hard to see why, businesses have been expanding from small to large. I want to see my corporation take over all of Japan, then slowly we will move to other parts of Asia."

Byakuya stood up and walked over to his window, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra silently followed the man with eyes. "Grimmjow as one of my expansion project leaders you have overseen the expansion of the Kuchiki Corporation in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, even in Osaki"

Grimmjow nodded, "However, you went over budget in every project. But you did not leave me dissatisfied"

Grimmjow nodded, he knew it was better not to interrupt the boss man. "So that is where Ulquiorra comes in, he has helped tremendously since joining the board of fiancé for my corporation, so I think it's best if you and Grimmjow work on the next expansion project, I will get great results and stay within budget."

"And where would you like the expansion to be this time" Ulquiorra asked, he asked only to satisfy his own selfish ego. But he wasn't stupid; he was the one who submitted which place Kuchiki corp. should expand.

"The next expansions should take place in Karakura Town" Byakuya said firmly. "You will be working with someone in Karakura who will help with the promotion of our expansion in the city" Grimmjow wasn't really shocked by this. He knew his friend had something to do with this. However, Grimmjow knew why Byakuya assigned them to this town. Grimmjow knew any other project leader could handle a place like Karakura.

"Would you like us to bring you something back?" Grimmjow asked. Byakuya raised his eyebrow at Grimmjow. Was this man challenging him?

"As a matter of fact yes, you will be leaving for Karakura in a couple of days, while you're there get the job done and pick up something for me, and it would be best to not return to Tokyo without it" Byakuya said, he looked to the window before he finished. Ulquiorra let a smirk play on his lips and Byakuya finished his request.

"Bring me my sister Rukia Kuchiki and her child"

**End of Chapter 17**

**Cliffhanger WOOOO**

**This chapter was really boring for me to write but I felt as if we needed more Kurosaki family time. **

**I got a wonderful message that made me feel better about a negative review I got. I understand my writing is not perfect and the characters seem a bit extreme but it adds to the drama which I love and you love to read about but if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Preview of next chapter: (Kaien talktime) (Grimmjow and Ulquiorra arrive in Karakura) (Tatsuki has a shocking confession)**

**Review (Help me chose a love interest for Grimmjow in Karakura)**


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**I don't want people to think I can't handle negative reviews because I am accepting to every review but understand I take every single review whether good or bad into consideration.**

**I am still learning as a writer, I am not an English major and I have trouble expressing what's on my mind, so this story will be nowhere near perfect but I write these stories because I want to bring the excitement that other bring to this site. The reason I was upset about the review is because someone felt so strongly against my characters and only wish for people to enjoy what they are reading. It made me feel as if I was offending most of my fellow bleach lovers.**

**But anyways back to the story…**

**Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm**

Rukia stretched out her tired body as the sun hit her eyes, signaling that morning had come. She however did not want to leave this comfortable bed. She took in the scent that her fiancé had left on the bed.

Rukia loved sleeping over at Ichigo's apartment. His bed was much more comfortable and bigger. And Mamoru got to stay in Ichigo's extra bedroom, so she didn't have to worry about her child kicking her while she slept.

Rukia opened her eyes and realized she was alone in bed. She looked around confused and covered her naked body with the bed sheets. Right on cue, Ichigo, with only boxers on, walked into his bedroom and gave her a smile.

"Morning, nice bed head" He commented. Rukia frowned and fixed her hair the best she could without a mirror.

"Asshole" Rukia mumbled. Ichigo laughed and walked over. Rukia noticed two coffee mugs in his hand. He handed on to her the retreated to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks, but I don't have to work, you don't have to work, Mamoru doesn't have school today, I don't need the extra energy" She said as she put down the coffee on his end table.

"Oh no midget, drink up, we have a lot to do today" Ichigo demanded.

"Like what?"

" Stop asking questions. Drink the coffee, get dressed, get Mamoru dressed and lets go" Ichigo said before he drank from his coffee.

"You will not order me around, and what about breakfast?" Rukia pouted.

"I'm taking you and Mamoru out for breakfast, now get up" Ichigo said as he successfully pushed Rukia out the bed. When Rukia fell to the floor, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Rukia quickly got up and thru a slipper at his head.

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled with her cheeks red from embarrassment. Ichigo just flashed her a big grin before she stormed out. Rukia couldn't help but feel happy that Ichigo seemed to be in a better mood but she felt as if it was forced. She knew he was probably upset about his family visit a couple days before but she woulnt bother him about it. She would just have to make the best of the day.

#####

"Ahh Ichigo Kurosaki has finally brought my favorite waitress back to me" Yoruichi said as Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru walked into her café. "Hello there, Mamoru" Yoruichi greeted the boy, "You get cuter everyday"

Mamoru blushed at this statement and Ichigo and Rukia laughed at his bashfulness.

"You think we could get a table for three?"

"I should say no, since you never told me that you guys were engaged or pregnant" Yoruichi said bitterly giving Ichigo and Rukia very mean glares but then softened, "but as long as I am invited to the wedding and baby shower, all will be forgiven"

"My dad needs to stop telling you everything" Ichigo mumbled. Yoruichi smirked and directed them to a booth. Ichigo sat on one side and Rukia and Mamoru sat on the other side. "Someone will be right with you"

Rukia looked around feeling nostalgic; she missed working at the café sometimes. It was where she met Ichigo, and how her friendship with Shuhei blossomed.

"Feels weird huh?" Ichigo asked as he picked up a menu. He hadn't been in the café for a long time now. He couldn't remember everything on the menu like he used to.

"Ichigo and Rukia!" a woman screeched as she approached the table. Kiyone walked right to the table excitedly.

"Kiyone? Its good to see you" Rukia said happily surprised. Kiyone was her only friend at work, when Shuhei wasn't around.

"Don't act surprised that I'm still here, this café is all I've ever known" she said as she pulled out a writing pad. She looked to see Mamoru looking at her confused.

"Hello little Mamoru, I bet you don't remember me, I am Kiyone, a friend of your mommy" Kiyone said to him.

"I remember you, you and my mommy used to talk about Mr. Ichigo every time he left when she worked here" Mamoru confessed causing Rukia and Kiyone to feel embarrassed while Ichigo smirked.

"Nice one kid" Ichigo said holding his hand out for a high five from Mamoru which he happily gave him.

"I'll just take your order" Kiyone suggested nervously. Ichigo laughed while Rukia gave him a swift kick under the table.

"I'll have the chicken crepes" Rukia ordered. She looked to Mamoru, "What do you want"

"Blueberry pancakes!" Mamoru said excitedly. Ichigo ordered the French toast and Kiyone collected their menu and went to put in their order.

"So you used to talk about me all the time" Ichigo said smirking.

"Don't get a big head, idiot" Rukia said as a blush did not help her case. Mamoru laughed as he realized his mother was now flustered. "What are we doing after this anyway, didn't we have things to do"

"We can do the mall" Ichigo said non chalant.

"The mall? Is there something you need there" Rukia asked trying to understand her fiancé's logic. "Not that I remember, maybe I'll see something I like" Ichigo said trying not to smile.

Rukia didn't get what her fiancé was trying to do but she didn't mind it. He just bought them breakfast and is now going to take them to the mall to shop? Rukia knew she would enjoy her day.

#####

Mamoru jumped up and down and around Ichigo as the latter held a shopping bag. Rukia who had a few bags of her own that she was carrying. The trio had enjoyed some time in the Karakura Mall. Rukia got quite a few decorations for when she moved in completely with Ichigo. She got a few clothes and something for Ichigo. Of course Ichigo insisted he pay for everything and even bought Mamoru a new action figure that he desperately wanted.

"Can I hold it please!" Mamoru begged Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head smiling.

"Please Please Please!" Mamoru pleaded. Ichigo raised an eyebrow then handed the child the bag. Mamoru squealed in excitement as he took the bag, "Oh thank you Mr. Ichigo"

The boy ran to the nearest bench and sat down to take a look at his new toy. Rukia walked up next to Ichigo happily and took his hand. "Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo looked to her and smiled.

Ichigo looked to Mamoru and called out. "Do you want to play in the toy car over there, I'll give you the money" Mamoru didn't think twice when he jumped with his new toy in one hand and ran to grab Ichigo's hand with the other.

Mamoru pulled Ichigo to the little rides they had there for children and Rukia walked over to the bench so they could have some bonding time.

Rukia couldn't believe how truly blessed she was sometimes. She had this beautiful son who adored her and was so full of life. She had her best friend Renji who was there for her through thick and thin and now she had Ichigo, a man who would go above and beyond to be with her. She really wondered how she got so lucky. Rukia was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw Kaien's name on the screen.

"Hey Kaien" Rukia answered.

"Hello Rukia" Kaien said firmly. That was the most they had said to each other in a long time. Kaien would call and just ask to speak to Mamoru. It had been that way for the past two months. Rukia wasn't complaining, Kaien was making an effort so she was happy.

"I'm sorry but Mamoru is kind of busy, can you call later to talk to him" Rukia said as she looked over to Ichigo and Mamoru having fun.

"It's okay, I actually called to talk to you" Rukia raised an eyebrow; Kaien had never really spoken to since Tokyo.

"Um okay, what is it"

"Why do I have to want something, cant I see how the mother of my child is doing?" Kaien asked happily.

"Get to the point Shiba" Rukia ordered. Kaien laughed, he should have known that it was still too early to have a friendly conversation with Rukia.

"I was thinking that it's unfair that Mamoru never gets to see me, I mean the phone calls are great but I have only seen my son once"

"Isn't that your fault for not trying to be in his life until your wife found out?"

"I'm not blaming you Rukia, I know where I messed up but I want to make it right, so I think you should let me see Mamoru"

Rukia sighed, she should have known this conversation wasn't going to be easy. "If it was up to me, I would bring him to Tokyo but you know my brother"

"Yeah, I know" Kaien mumbled.

"I just don't feel comfortable bringing him to Tokyo, and what would Miyako say" Rukia asked.

"I know that's why I decided I'm going to come to Karakura" Kaien admitted. Rukia's mouth dropped when he said this. Kaien in Karakura?

"I don't know if that's a smart Kaien-"

"I would stay at a hotel not too far from your place and I can pick Mamoru up and drop him off at school while I'm there. You would be free to do whatever for the time I'm in Karakura, Rukia, please! I just really want to see Mamoru"

Rukia looked to Mamoru and Ichigo and noticed Ichigo was walking towards her, Mamoru still happily playing. She knew Mamoru would want Kaien here and she refused to rob him time with his father.

"Okay fine, you can come" Rukia conceded. Kaien yelped happily on the other side of the phone and Rukia just laughed. Ichigo had finally approached Rukia and looked at her strangely. Who could she be on the phone with?

"When do you plan on coming to Karakura?" Rukia asked giving Ichigo a small smile. She knew Ichigo was wondering who was on the phone.

"Well, I already bought the plane ticket" Kaien said nervously.

"Oh? For when? " Rukia asked

"For the day after tomorrow" He confessed. Rukia eyes widened and Ichigo looked at her worriedly. He was about to just take the phone and find out who it is.

"You idiot, why would you buy the plane ticket without telling me?" Rukia barked.

"I'm sorry, I had the idea to go, so I impulsively bought my ticket then I realized I had to check with you" Kaien admitted. "I hope it's okay, I will be staying at a hotel so you don't have to worry about finding a place for me to sleep."

Rukia sighed frustrated. Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder; she didn't even look at him knowing that he was probably worried about who was on the phone.

"Its fine, just don't do this again without calling me in advance" Rukia said.

"Okay, thank you Rukia" Kaien said.

"Yeah, just give me your flight information tomorrow" Rukia said. Kaien agreed and bid her farewell. Rukia hung up the phone looking at it. Kaien was really going to come Karakura, just to spend time with her son.

Ichigo cleared his throat and Rukia looked at him. He looked annoyed. He didn't like that he had no idea what was going on.

"Who was that?"

"Kaien" Rukia said plainly. Ichigo felt a bit of jealousy but he would have to surpass it.

"He called, and didn't speak to Mamoru?" Ichigo asked

"He called to talk to me"

"About?" Ichigo questioned annoyed, Rukia was giving him one word answers, knowing full well, he wanted to know why Kaien was more interested in speaking to her instead of Mamoru.

"Coming to see Mamoru " Rukia answered, giving Ichigo a more solid answer. Ichigo was surprised by Kaien's commitment to be in his son's life.

"Wow, so when does he plan on coming?" Ichigo said trying to sound not bothered by this news.

"Day after tomorrow" Rukia mumbled, hoping Ichigo wouldn't hear it and just leave it alone but he did and this made him feel annoyed.

"That's news to me" Ichigo snapped.

"I didn't know until just now, he just kind of surprised me with it" Rukia defended, "Do you have a problem with him coming?"

"Don't ask me that, how can I really say I don't want Mamoru to have his father come and see him." Ichigo said sadly.

"My thoughts exactly, I didn't mean to upset you"

"I'm fine, Rukia, its nothing" Ichigo assured her. "Where is he staying, because he damn sure can't stay with you" Ichigo demanded.

"He's getting a hotel" Rukia told him before looking back at her phone. Ichigo could tell she was bit bothered.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I should be happy right? That Kaien wants to come see Mamoru, but I feel as if this is way too good to be true, like it won't last" Rukia confessed.

"Mamoru will always have me and Renji if that bastard cannot keep his promise" Ichigo said as he took her hand. Rukia smiled and gave Ichigo a peck on the lips.

"I think I'm going to buy you something" Rukia said as she got up smirking.

"I don't want anything"

"But I'm going to that nice lingerie shop"

"What the hell would I wear from the linge….Oh" Ichigo figured out what Rukia meant by she was buying something for him. Rukia strolled away from him and he smiled. Ichigo then looked over at Mamoru who was still playing on the ride and decided he knew where he wanted to take them next.

#####

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked into an empty building and began to look around. Very low carpet, white walls and glass windows.

The building was about six stories high and in the heart of downtown Karakura.

"The place and location look promising" Ulquiorra commented as he looked around the space in front of him.

"It's smaller than the other office buildings in my other projects" Grimmjow replied.

"And that's why you overspent" Ulquiorra mentioned

"But I got the job done" Grimmjow fought back.

"Well you will get the job done and stay within budget while I am here" Ulquiorra said as he began to walk around. Grimmjow frowned as he followed his friend, "I doubt you will be too focused on this project since Byakuya wants you to bring back his sister"

"It is what was asked of me, and I will do both jobs to the best of my ability"

"If Rukia doesn't want to go are you going to kidnap her? Because I care about her and I want her in Tokyo but not if she doesn't want to be there."

"Before we leave Karakura, Rukia will be begging to come back to Tokyo"

"How do you plan to do that when she is engaged to marry someone in Karakura"

"Break them up" Ulquiorra said simply

"How are you doing that?" Grimmjow questioned. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "I'm in Karakura, I will dig up some dirt and use it against him, and everyone has a past"

Grimmjow looked at his friend confused, he wondered what goes on in the mind of Ulquiorra but he knew how Ulquiorra felt for Rukia and where there was a will there was way.

Grimmjow took a look around and realize this place needed the Kuchiki name somewhere and it needed to be big. There was supposed be another person on this project team.

"Where is the public relations guy?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra didn't look to his friend, "I'm not sure, Byakuya didn't give me a name or phone number just highly recommended the man"

"Well this guy better be worth it, I don't see the point of getting a guy to tell us what look goods or not"

"Public Relations is responsible for informing the public about our expansion in a positive way and generating people to come and support the company"

"I don't give a shit, he just better be worth the money" Grimmjow nagged

"I assure you I am" a female voice said to them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned around to see a woman with long legs, peach skin, golden eyes and short purple-black hair. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at the beauty in front of him while Ulquiorra seemed surprised that the highly recommend public relations director was a woman.

"You are the public relations director?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, My name is Senna Takahashi and you must me Grimmjow and Ulquiorra from Tokyo" She said she walked up to them and stuck out her hand.

Grimmjow shook her hand then Ulquiorra shook her hand after. "I apologize for being late; my meeting with my last client took longer than expected."

"No worries" Grimmjow said with a sexy smirk, "glad to have you on the team beautiful"

"Grimmjow, I suggest you call me by my name or I will refer to you as meathead for the duration of this project." Senna said calmly making Grimmjow frown and Ulquiorra smiled trying to not laugh at loud.

"Shall we discuss plans and budgeting? I would hate to disappoint Mr. Kuchiki" She said seriously. Ulquiorra nodded. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long project.

Ichigo and Rukia sat cuddled up next to each other on a park bench while Mamoru played with some of the other kids by the park swing sets.

After the mall, Ichigo decided he would take Rukia and Mamoru to the park, where they would let Mamoru play while Rukia rested and could tell Ichigo what was on her mind.

She hadn't said much since they had been there, it was mid afternoon and there were plenty of children playing in the park. Ichigo decided to get comfortable and change his position. He put his head on Rukia's lap and stretched his body out on the bench. Rukia looked down to her lap and gave him a weird look.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rukia asked him.

"Getting comfortable" Ichigo replied plainly. Rukia rolled her eyes and allowed him to lay there. It was peaceful and she wouldn't ruin it with kicking his head off her lap.

"Thank you Ichigo" Rukia whispered out loud, Ichigo who had his eyes closed, opened one eye and looked at her.

"For what?"

"For today, we haven't had a day like this in a long time" Rukia explained. Ichigo closed his eye and smiled.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Rukia mumbled.

"Why can't we?" Ichigo asked with his eyes still closed.

"Because Life isn't perfect" Rukia said simply. Ichigo didn't say anything after that. Rukia was right, nothing in the world was perfect. Rukia looked at Mamoru who seemed to have a huge smile on his face. She enjoyed seeing a carefree Mamoru. He seemed to always worry about Rukia and she was glad that he could just be kid and leave the worrying to his mother; she had Ichigo to thank for that.

"I think Mamoru really needed today. He seems so happy" Rukia commented

"I don't have to tell you that Mamoru is a good kid, a boy his age should have no care in the world" Ichigo said " I just wanted to give that to him"

Rukia looked at Ichigo who was now looking at Mamoru. Rukia didn't believe in luck but man was she lucky. Ichigo was really ready to be father to a child that wasn't his. Rukia wondered how his feelings for Mamoru here affected when Kaien decided to be in his child's life.

"Ichigo, did you mean what you promised that night you proposed to me?" Rukia asked. Ichigo opened both eyes to look at her seriously. He was surprised she would even ask that question.

"What do you mean? Of course I mean it. I do want to marry you Ruk-"

"I know that Ichigo and I want to marry you too but I'm talking about wanting to adopt Mamoru as your own"

Ichigo decided to sit up, realizing this was a serious conversation. "I still want to adopt him Rukia; I love that boy like he is my own"

"And I love you for that, but you made that promise when his father wasn't in his life" Rukia explained, "now that Kaien is trying to be in Mamoru's life actively, doesn't that change things?"

"How so?" Ichigo asked, Rukia could sense he was getting slightly annoyed, like he didn't want to face the truth.

"You really think Kaien is going to be okay with you adopting his son"

"He has a choice?" Ichigo argued, "He hasn't been in Mamoru's life until two months ago and the only reason he chose to be in his life is because his precious wife found out. If Miyako never found out do you think he would have been so interested in playing daddy?"

"Ichigo I don't know" Rukia said upset, "I just know that Kaien is there now, and as man who realized he made a mistake , he wants to do right, he wants a chance to be Mamoru's father and I don't think he can have pride as a father when legally someone else is Mamoru's father."

"I have been more of a father than Kaien has been to Mamoru" Ichigo argued.

"You need to stop thinking about yourself and think about Mamoru" Rukia reminded him. Ichigo, who was fuming, had begun to calm down when Rukia said this. "Mamoru loves Kaien and he loves you, he wouldn't want you two fighting over him"

Ichigo looked forward and looked at Mamoru. He was being selfish. How did he know Mamoru even wanted to be adopted by him?

"So what? Should I just not adopt him?"

"I think we should talk to Kaien first" Rukia suggested. Ichigo sighed defeated. Rukia looked to him and took his hand. "I appreciate everything you have done for me and Mamoru, please don't forget that"

Ichigo gave her a sad smile and leaned in to kiss her. Rukia smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. It was nice and soft but still emotional.

"Ichigo?" a deep male voice said. Ichigo broke the kiss and turned to see his tall dark skin friend Chad standing there with a leash in his hand and little brown golden retriever at the end of the leash.

"Chad? Hey" Ichigo greeted. He stood up with Rukia following behind.

Chad looked and saw Rukia next to him, "It's good to see you again Miss Kuchiki" said with a very monotone voice

"Oh please, call me Rukia, it's good to see you too Chad" Rukia said. Rukia hadn't spoke to Chad much, just the one time at Orihime's party a couple months ago but what she knew from Ichigo was that Chad was a gentle soul and a good friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked his giant friend.

"Taking Fluffy for a walk" he relied referring to the dog. Ichigo could help but burst out in laughter at the name of his dog. Rukia smacked Ichigo in the head.  
>"Don't mind Ichigo, that's a lovely name" Rukia said she went over to pet the dog and it instantly took a liking to her<p>

"Cool Dog!" Mamoru yelled from the playground. He ran over quickly and was next to his mother in seconds.

"He belongs to Mr. Sado" Rukia told Mamoru. Mamoru looked up to see the giant man and said whoa in awe.

"Mister, you are like a giant" Mamoru said. Rukia felt embarrassed by Mamoru's comment.

"Mamoru that is not nice to say" Rukia warned.

"It's okay" Chad said, "do you want to play with my dog". Mamoru just nodded his head still in awe by Chad's size. "Okay let's play fetch with him." Mamoru's awe turned into happiness as he followed Chad and the dog to the nearby open grass to begin their game of fetch.

Rukia watched as Chad and his dog entertained her son, Ichigo came behind her and put his hand on her shoulders, "How about the movies, and then dinner at my place to end the day right"

Rukia smiled and turned around to be facing him, "Sounds like a perfect ending to a perfect day"

"That movie was awesome!" Mamoru yelled excitedly as he ran into Ichigo's apartment. Ichigo and Rukia walked in behind him.

"Did you see the way he flew down and save them from the burning house? I wish I had super powers too" He said as he huffed and landed on Ichigo's couch tiredly. "Today was great" he said to himself. Rukia and Ichigo smiled happily when they heard him say this.

"Okay, Mamoru, you have had your fun, go get the rest of your homework and finish it" Rukia ordered. Mamoru frowned.

"Don't give that me look, I let you wait until last minute to finish your homework. Now go get your backpack and finish it before Ichigo is done making dinner."

Mamoru sighed defeated and trudged to the guest room to get his bag. Ichigo tried his best not to laugh at the situation that Mamoru was in

Mamoru returned to the living room and sat down to finish the rest of his homework. Rukia turned to see Ichigo pulling out food from the cabinets.

"What's on the menu tonight" She asked as she watched him.

"Italian" He replied.

"Sound delicious" Rukia commented. She went on to just watch him cook. He really loved to take care of her which he proved today. She wished she would do the same for him. She felt like he was always saving her and she just wanted to be the one to save him, even if it was just once.

Suddenly Ichigo's doorbell rang. Ichigo wondered who he could be expecting today, before he could do anything.

"I'll get it" Rukia said making her way to the door. Ichigo wasn't too comfortable about her answering the door. He was scared that Senna would one day just show up.

"Its okay, its my apartment" He said making an attempt to go to the door.

"I practically live here, Ichigo" Rukia reminded. She approached the door and looked thru the peephole. It was a woman with black spiky hair. Rukia opened the door and a woman who looked extremely familiar to her.

"Hi, you're Tatsuki right?" Rukia greeted. Tatsuki was surprised to see Rukia there answering the door.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Rukia" Tatsuki said, "is Ichigo home?"

"Oh yes, come in" Rukia said allowing Tatsuki room to walk in. Ichigo looked to see Tatsuki entering his home and he didn't know whether to happy or worried.

He hadn't spoken to Tatsuki since that night that Orihime had kissed him and he confessed to Orihime about his infidelity.

"Hey Tatsuki, what are you doing here" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki walked further into the apartment and looked around; she noticed the little boy and realized it was Rukia's son that Ichigo told her about.

"I needed to talk to you" Tatsuki said seriously as she turned her attention to her orange haired friend. Ichigo felt as if the conversation may not go the way he wanted.

Rukia sensed a bit of tension and decided she should probably excuse herself. "I'll give you both some privacy, I can take Mamoru to the other ro-"

"You don't have to leave Rukia, I would like you to actually stay" Tatsuki said to her. Rukia was surprised. "Is that your son?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia nodded while Mamoru looked at the woman, wondering who she was.

"Introduce yourself to Miss Tatsuki" Rukia told him. Mamoru walked up next to his mother, "Hi, I'm Mamoru Shiba"

"Hello, I'm Tatsuki" Tatsuki said smiling.

"Mamoru, why don't you finish up your homework, while I talk to Tatsuki" Ichigo suggested. Mamoru frowned; he was hoping that the new guest meant no homework.

"Are you sure I wasn't interrupting anything?" Tatsuki asked, looking at Rukia.

"Oh no, Ichigo was cooking dinner and Mamoru was doing homework, you are more than welcomed to stay for dinner too" Rukia offered. Ichigo looked at Rukia like she was crazy. But how could he object. What reason would he have for telling his best friend that she had to leave?

"Thanks Rukia, much nicer than your grumpy fiancé" Tatsuki commented.

"Shut up man child" Ichigo snapped back. "Why are you here anyway?"

Tatsuki decided to be serious, she came for a reason and she wouldn't leave until she said what was on her mind.

"Ichigo, how long have we known each other?" Tatsuki asked.

"Forever, we have been friends since preschool years"

"Can you say you fully know me?" She asked, Ichigo was now confused to where this conversation was going

"I don't know, I mean I know you pretty well but there are probably things you wouldn't tell me since I'm a guy" Ichigo tried to answer the best he could. Rukia observed the conversation, seeing that Tatsuki was a bit troubled.

"All my life, I have felt incomplete, like I wasn't sure who I was. I mean I'm a woman, I'm a fighter, I'm a friend, I'm a daughter but I have never been is a lover" Tatsuki said.

"But you had a few boyfriends" Ichigo said, "even if they were the soft pansy looking guys"

"Right? But they were the only type of guy I felt comfortable with but never truly happy" Tatsuki confessed, "In high school and college I tried to find myself and ended up with no answers and ended up just short of happy"

"Tatsuki, what's this about, do you want to go sky diving or shave your head? What lifestyle change could make you happy?" Ichigo asked, he was just frustrated trying to figure his childhood friend out.

"I don't need to do anything, I just had to realize something" Tatsuki said, she took a deep breath and looked Ichigo straight in the eye. "I am a lesbian"

Ichigo looked at her wide eyed, shocked by her confession while Rukia gaped at her. Tatsuki looked at both Rukia and Ichigo's reaction and chuckled, "I knew you would be shocked"

Ichigo regained his composure in order to find a way to express how he felt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ichigo, just saying that I'm gay makes me feel better and proud!" Tatsuki said

"Mommy what's a lesbian?" Mamoru asked, the three adults almost forgot about the child in the room.

"Mommy will explain later" Rukia quickly replied.

"Look Ichigo it isn't easy to admit but it's who I am, whether you accept it or not"

"Tatsuki, there is nothing wrong with who you chose to love as long as your happy and healthy" Rukia reminded her. Tatsuki gave her a small smile. Rukia was a nice woman from what she could tell.

"Thank you"

"Ichigo, don't you have something to say to Tatsuki?" Rukia asked. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo who seemed to be processing everything that was going on. Tatsuki wondered what her friend could be thinking.

"It's a lot to take in Tatsuki, I always made those gay jokes to you, just hard to believe, the jokes were real" Ichigo said. "How did you discover you were a lesbian?"

"Being around women made me happy, I already knew a lesbian so she was able to tell that I was one too, she kind of helped me realize I was one" Tatsuki said

"Like a girlfriend?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Tatsuki said with a blush on her face. Rukia excitedly got closer to Tatsuki, "details, what does she look like, how long have you guys been dating, does Ichigo know her?"

"Well actually" Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, "you do know her"

"The only other lesbian I know is…" Ichigo's eyes almost popped out his head, "Chizuru?"

Tatsuki blushed and nodded. Rukia looked confused at Ichigo and Tatsuki, she wondered if she had met this Chizuru person.

"Who is Chizuru? Have I met her?"

"Yes, she was at Orihime's party a couple months ago, she had red hair and glasses." Tatsuki reminded her.

"I can't really remember but she sounds familiar" Rukia said trying her best to remember the woman.

"Tatsuki, I thought you hated her" Ichigo said.

"I never did, she would molest Orihime, I had to stop and defend Orihime, since she was too ditsy to realize it" Tatsuki said. Rukia wondered if Tatsuki knew that Orihime kissed Ichigo, or the fact that Rukia knew of Orihime's feeling towards Ichigo.

"Does Orihime know?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki nodded. "She was the first person I told, and she seems to be okay with it"

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy" Ichigo said. Tatsuki smiled and did something out of her nature, she hugged Ichigo. Ichigo was shocked by this but hugged her back. Rukia watched happily. She knew Ichigo and Tatsuki hadn't been as close since he went to college. He told her that he didn't talk to Tatsuki about much because they were both so busy which put a strain on their friendship.

The night went on, with Tatsuki joining Ichigo, Rukia and Mamoru for dinner. Tatsuki got to know Rukia and Mamoru more, taking a liking to both of them. She could see firsthand how good Rukia was for Ichigo. She had a sweet side but a tough side, which was perfect for Ichigo. A perfect ending to a perfect day but the calm before the storm always seems peaceful

**End of Chapter 18**

**Yes, I made Tatsuki a lesbian. I got the idea from another story, but in that story she was dating Orihime.**

**Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are back in Karakura. And they are working with Senna? I wonder how this will turn out.**

**I know who Grimmjow's love interest will be! But if you have an opnion please let me know I may just change who I have in mind.**

**Next Chapter: (Kaien in Karakura) (Ulquiorra meets on of Ichigo's friends) **

**REVIEW! (Let me know if you like the direction the story is taking)**


	19. Father Son Bonding

**Chapter 19: Father-son Bonding**

Mamoru paced back and forth excitedly in front of his mother. He loved airports and he also loved the fact that in a matter of minutes he was going to see his father again. They had only spoken on the phone since Tokyo and seeing his face would be all the more great.

He noticed all the people rushing to their destination, people hugging and reuniting with loved ones and people carrying their luggage while chatting on the phone. Mamoru looked back to see his mother standing there on the phone. She looked nervous and he didn't understand why. Shouldn't she be happy Kaien is coming?

"Renji, what if he lied and he isn't coming" Rukia said panicking on the phone with her best friend

"Rukia, give the man some time, his plane just landed for fucks sake" Renji yelled at her.

"Stop yelling at me, I just don't want Mamoru to be disappointed" Rukia explained with an angry tone.

"Don't worry, he'll be there" Renji assured her. "What's Mamoru doing?"

"He is walking back and forth, he can't sit still" Rukia informed him. Renji laughed on the other side of the phone.

"How are you though, whatever happened with Ichigo's female friend?"

"Well we just found out one is gay" Rukia said

"The one that has feelings for him?"

"Oh no that's Orihime and she kissed him a few days ago" Rukia said plainly.

"He kissed her? I'll break his-"

"No she kissed him" Rukia corrected

"And you're sure?"

"He told me about the kiss, he didn't have to, and so I believe him" Rukia said. Renji sighed and let go of his anger. He had a lot of faith in Ichigo so he hoped that this man wouldn't disappoint him.

"So what happened? What did he do?"

"He told me he let her down the best way he could but they haven't really spoken" Rukia explained, " he feels bad but that is the least of his worries"

"Why would he be worried, you and the baby are good right?" Renji questioned

"Yeah but just things with his family have been touchy, I would rather not say"

"It's fine, just as long as you guys are okay" Renji said. Rukia was about to say something when she heard her son cheer.

She looked to see her son running away, Rukia was about to call out to him when she saw her son hug a tall man with black hair.

There he was, Kaien Shiba, right there in Karakura Town.

"Renji, he's here" Rukia said almost with no emotion, she was in awe seeing how happy her son was to be with his father again.

"Call me later" Renji said, Rukia simply hung up and watched as Kaien picked up Mamoru and hugged him as if there was a chance he might fly away.

Rukia didn't know how to feel, she couldn't tell if she was happy or simply in shock by Kaien and Mamoru's love for each other, how could that have formed from meeting him once and long distance phone calls.

Kaien had finally put Kaien down and looked to see Rukia who was staring at them. Mamoru noticed his mother was staring at them. Mamoru took his father's hand and walked over to his mother. Kaien and Rukia were soon face to face staring at each other. Kaien couldn't help but notice Rukia had a glow to her. Mamoru had told him that Rukia was pregnant in one of their many phone calls but he had never asked Rukia herself. He could even see the baby bump. Pregnancy suited her well, he wondered if she looked like this when she was pregnant with Mamoru.

"Hello Rukia" Kaien said to her first. Rukia was shaken out of her state of awe and calming greeted him back. Kaien had no idea that Rukia was still not used to the fact that Kaien was really trying to be in Mamoru's life.

"You look good" he said still taking a look at how beautiful she looked. Rukia was surprised by the compliment and realized Kaien was being very friendly with her. Her walls came up quick and she frowned.

"Thanks" she said seriously. Kaien gave her a quick smirk then turned to his son "I hope you have been taking care of your mom, Mamoru"

"Yes I have" He said happily.

"Why don't we get food" Rukia suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Kaien said. Rukia gave him an awkward smile then turned to exit it out the doors while Kaien and Mamoru followed close behind.

#####

"ITSYGO!" Nel shouted as she busted into Ichigo's office in the hospital. She looked to see Ichigo writing at his desk, not seeming to notice that she just loudly entered his office.

"Uh hello!" Nel called out. "I believe I just called your name"

Ichigo gave her a head nod then went back to his work in front of him. Nel frowned and walked over to his desk and sat in one of his guest chairs. She looked around his office and noticed it was cleaner than normal.

"It's pretty clean in here" Nel commented. Ichigo simply nodded and kept doing his work. Nel was now getting annoyed. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong do I have to beat it out of you?"

Ichigo looked up at her confused, "What do you mean"

"You only clean your office when you have something on your mind and you need a distraction so you clean" Nel explained

"Nel, shut up, I'm fine" Ichigo said trying to ignore by continuing to do his work.

"Is it Rukia? Is it Senna? Is it Karin or Yuzu? Is it your father? Is it-"

"Nel! Leave it alone" Ichigo barked.

"Fine" Nel said getting up," I'm going to pick up something to eat from that sandwich place, want anything?"

"I'm fine thanks" Ichigo said in a much calmer tone, he felt bad for getting upset with Nel but he didn't want to talk about why he was upset.

"I'll get you something anyway" Nel said before she left his office. Ichigo watched as the door closed and sighed to help self. He didn't feel like concentrating anymore, he looked to the pictures if Mamoru and Rukia he had on his desk and took a deep breath, he wondered what they were doing right now.

"AH, I get to see you twice in one week" Yoruichi greeted Rukia as she entered the café with Kaien and Mamoru following close behind. "How lucky am I?"

"Hello Yoruichi" Rukia greeted ignoring the sarcasm.

"Table for three please" Rukia ordered. Yoruichi looked to see the handsome man behind Rukia. She was shocked to see that the man looked a lot like Ichigo but had black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"And who might this be?" Yoruichi asked in a somewhat seductive tone. Rukia had wished that no one would ask about Kaien but she probably shouldn't have brought him to her former place of employment.

"My apologies, this is Kaien, he is Mamoru's father" Rukia said, Yoruichi's seductive smirk dropped when Rukia said this.

"Kaien, this is Yoruichi, my former boss" Kaien flashed her a grin. Yoruichi gave a fake smile then gave Rukia a weird look.

"Ichigo knows he is here" Rukia said, knowing exactly what Yoruichi was thinking. Yoruichi smirked then turned to lead them to the same booth they had eaten at a couple days ago.

Yoruichi handed them their menus and the trio sat down.

"Guess she misses you here" Kaien said. Mamoru sat next to his father and Rukia sat on the opposite side.

"No, she just likes to tease me"

"So what's good here?" Kaien ask looking at the menu carefully. Rukia couldn't help but feel somewhat happy. She remembered that this was all she wanted with Kaien at one point.

"Everything, especially the tonkatsu" Rukia suggested.

In a few minutes a young waitress came and took everyone's order. Kaien and Mamoru keep playing with their drinks making bubbles. She didn't understand how Kaien was 30 years old acting like a big baby.

Rukia then realized this man left his wife to come see his former mistress and his illegitimate son. She wondered how things were going between him and his wife, it couldn't have been good.

"How's your wife?" Rukia asked. Kaien stopped blowing bubbles and a serious but sad look had appeared on his face.

He sat up and sighed. "She is staying with a friend; I haven't seen her in over a month."

Rukia felt disappointed hearing that answer "Is that the only reason you came here, because she isn't speaking to you?" She questioned angrily.

"No, just because I haven't seen her doesn't mean we don't speak" Kaien corrected. Rukia felt foolish jumping at him like that. "She just needs time; we are trying to work our marriage out"

"I'm sorry" Rukia said suddenly. She didn't know why but she felt bad. She knew she shouldn't since he hadn't been a good father Mamoru but she could see he was really broken hearted about his situation with Miyako.

"Don't be, I was the one who cheated on her, I was the one who abandoned you, I was the one who lied and hurt both women I cared about"

"Don't do that Kaien" Rukia warned.

"Do what?" Kaien asked confused Rukia shook her head to dismiss the topic. How dare he say he ever cared about her? He used her and took advantage of her feelings for him.

"Miyako found out about Mamoru from his birth certificate." Kaien decided to confess. Rukia looked at him confused. She had never given Miyako the birth certificate or Kaien. Kaien could see Rukia was confused by this.

"The clinic where you gave birth to Mamoru burned down a few months ago." Kaien started, Rukia eyes widened, she had no idea that happened, "They sent any files that were recovered from the fire to the address listed for Mamoru's parents which was your former address in Kyoto and my address."

"Miyako must have found the certificate in the mail" Rukia concluded

"Precisely" Kaien said. Rukia felt bad, it was a horrible way to find out about your husband's infidelity.

"She was so angry with me, I never meant to hurt her the way I did." Kaien admitted, Rukia had never heard him sound so depressed. She could tell he really loved his wife. If she knew this from the beginning she would have never let herself fall for him. But if she didn't get involved with him, she wouldn't have gotten Mamoru and she loved her son more than words could explain.

Mamoru noticed the sad looks on his parents' faces. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but he refused to have an unhappy family.

"Thank you for being my dad" Mamoru said suddenly. Kaien looked at his son slightly surprised. "You got here late but I forgive you" he continued then looked to Rukia. "Do you forgive dad?"

Rukia was shocked to hear her son ask this. Could she forgive Kaien after all he had done? Thankfully at that time, their food was brought to them by their waitress. Rukia happily thanked the waitress and spoke to her, just long enough for Mamoru to no longer wait for his mother's answer and eat his food.

Nel whistled as she walked down the streets of downtown Karakura. She had been thinking about her friend Ichigo and she wondered what had him down. Last time he had cleaned his office is when he got engaged to Senna and he seemed confused on whether he wanted to actually marry her.

Nel knew Ichigo too well now, something had to have been really bothering him again to get him to clean.

Finally Nel had reached her favorite sandwich bar in Karakura and walked in. She enjoyed the smell of the warm bread being made. She looked up to the menu and decided what she would get for herself and what she would get for Ichigo. Hopefully a sandwich would make him feel better.

Nel looked around at the shop and saw that the place wasn't too busy hen her eyes landed on a man staring at the menu plastered over the wall for everyone to see.

Nel noticed the man had pale skin and beautiful green eyes. He had black hair which reached his shoulders and a very stoic face, however he was so handsome.

Nel found it hard not to stare at the man. She had never seen the man before and from the looks of it, he had never been in this shop before.

"You must be new" She said out loud unintentionally. The man looked to Nel once she said this and gave her a simple dry look. Nel realized she said it out loud and she blushed from embarrassment

"Yes I am" he said to her. Nel gulped at his cold expression. He looked back at the menu and ignored her. Nel felt awkward. She didn't mean to offend the man but she found it hard to say anything, her breath was taken away by his looks.

"I'm sorry" Nel apologized suddenly. The man turned to look at her again and his face softened. "No need to apologize" Nel slowly regained her confidence seeing that this guy wasn't so scary.

She walked closer to him until she was side by side with him, looking at the menu as he had. He looked at her strangely not understanding what she as up to.

"My name is Nel by the way" She said as she snuck a few glances at him.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer" He said introducing himself.

"That's such a lovely name" Nel commented. Ulquiorra didn't say anything after that. He just kept on looking at the menu. He didn't understand what possessed this woman to talk to him.

"You should get the meatball sub" Nel suggested. Ulquiorra gave her a quizzical look. "It's really good, my big brother gets it all the time"

"And what makes you assume I will enjoy it too"

"Because my big brother is a grumpy guy and he seems to look happier when eating it"

"So are you insinuating that I am grumpy?"

"No, but if it can make him happy, then it should be good." Nel reasoned. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow then turned to look at the menu.

"Nel?" called out the man at the cash register, "Will you be having the usual?"

"Yes and a meatball sandwich for Istygo" Nel cheered. Ulquiorra's ears perked up hearing the name but Rukia's fiance's name was Ichigo, so it couldn't be the same person.

"No problem, and what about your friend?"

"I'm not with this woman" Ulquiorra rudely corrected the man, "I will have a meatball submarine sandwich"

Nel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, he listened to her!

"Coming right up" The man said.

Nel simply watched the man as he began to prepare the sandwiches. Ulquiorra used this as a time to observe the woman in front of him. She was tall and beautiful with long blue-green hair. Even in the nursing scrubs she was wearing you could see the woman had curves. Ulquiorra however noticed the pure and innocent look this woman's had on her face. She probably wouldn't even hurt a fly, which made Ulquiorra intrigued by her.

"You must come here frequently" Ulquiorra said to her. Nel looked at him then smiled. "Yes, ever since my brother got me the job at Karakura Hospital"

"Is this the only good place to eat in this town?"Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh did you just move to Karakura?" Nel asked. It made sense that he had never been to the sub shop. It was widely known in this town.

"I am here on business" Ulquiorra informed her. Nel looked at him, now interested in him even more.

"Oh wow, so do you usually travel for your job?"

"If I am asked then yes" Ulquiorra answered simply.

I have never been outside the country, I have visited neighboring cities but I have never been on a plane" Nel confessed to him. Ulquiorra simply listened as the woman spoke. He found her nice to listen too.

"You should come to Tokyo" Ulquiorra said without realizing it.

"Are you from Tokyo?" Nel asked, Ulquiorra nodded, he was afraid he may say something stupid again.

"My future sister is from Tokyo, She tells me it's a nice place to live"

"I went to college there and have lived there ever since." Ulquiorra went on to say.

"You never went back home, don't you miss your family?" Nel asked, Ulquiorra wondered how the conversation became so personal.

"I have no family, I was raised as an orphan" Ulquiorra stated. Nel felt sad hearing this, even though Ulquiorra showed no emotion she felt for him.

"I never had a family either" She admitted. Ulquiorra gave her a confused look. "You said you had a brother."

"Well he is like a brother, him and his family took me into their home when I had nowhere to go, but that's was a couple years ago, before then I was raised by two gay guys until I was eighteen then I met my boyfriend and ran way with him to Karakura"

Ulquiorra felt disappointed hearing about a boyfriend. Nel however began to want to tell Ulquiorra more. "In order to survive I began stripping and exotic dancing for money. He worked at a car garage. We struggled and I went to school to become a nurse but it was really hard. Then one day, I was getting attacked by a man at the club when Istygo, my brother now, saved me"

"And what happened with your boyfriend?" Ulquiorra found himself asking.

"At first he was mad at me for losing my job, so I moved out and moved in with Istygo and his family, I worked for them as a medical assistant in their clinic. But once I finished nursing school I got a job at the hospital, I got back with my boyfriend"

Ulquiorra wondered how someone who looked so innocent could have struggled like that. "What happened to you parents?"

"I don't know, I met the two gay guys when I was three. They didn't approve of my boyfriend so I ran away with him" Nel explained. "I haven't seen or spoken to them since"

Ulquiorra found himself even more intrigued by this woman. He was about to ask something else when the deli man shouted that her order was ready. Nel happily jumped up and gave him the money and took her sandwiches. She turned to Ulquiorra and gave him a sad smile. She enjoyed her conversation with him but she had to get the sandwich back to Ichigo before it got cold.

"Well Ulquiorra, it was nice meeting and talking to you" Nel said as a small blush crossed her face. Ulquiorra stood up and nodded, "Likewise"

Nel realized that that was it for their conversation and walked out of the deli, trying her best not to look back at the man she had just met. Once she was out the store she sighed and began her walk back to the hospital. She felt guilty. She had her boyfriend at home and here she was drooling over another guy. Nel wasn't dumb she knew her boyfriend looked at other girls but she actually found herself wanting to be around Ulquiorra.

Nel was never a shy woman, but Ulquiorra made her a bit nervous and she liked it. She had known the man for ten minutes and was completely fascinated by him. She began to remember he was only here on business so this friendship she just created would end as quickly as it started.

Nel's boyfriend Nnoirta wasn't exactly the loving type. They got into fights a lot but Nel had been with him so long she didn't know anything else. Ichigo hated Nnoirta and Nnoirta hated Ichigo but Nel tried her best to keep the two from interacting.

Nel wondered how Nnoirta would feel about her wanting to spend time with Ulquiorra. She wondered if Ulquiorra would steal her heart. But she realized she was being crazy, she didn't get his number or business card. She needed to stop fantasizing about the man she met in a deli.

"Rukia, that food was delicious" Nel heard someone say. Nel looked to see Rukia and her son Mamoru leaving a café and a tall man with black hair right behind them. Nel was shocked to see how much this man looked like Ichigo.

"Yes, the food here is great" Rukia replied. Rukia turned and had now made eye contact with Nel. Nel who was happy to see Rukia ran and hugged her before Rukia could even process that her brain had seen Nel.

"Oh Rukia how are you" She said hugging her tightly. Kaien watched strangely as this new woman came and embraced Rukia.

Nel let Rukia down and Rukia did her best to catch her breath. "It's always good to see you Nel"

Nel noticed the man was looking at her and she turned to him, "Hi I'm Nel, Rukia's future sister-in law" Nel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nel, this is Kaien, Mamoru's father" Rukia introduced. Nel had to quickly hide her shocked state hearing that this was the father of Rukia's child. "Kaien, this is Nel, Ichigo's good friend"

"Nice to meet you, Nel" Kaien said sticking out his hand. Nel quickly took his hand and shook it happily. "I'm so happy, you are finally here, Mamoru really needs a father, I mean my brother Istygo has been an awesome father figure, but there is nothing like having your real father around, when did you-"

"Nel" Rukia called out. She never understood how Nel could talk so fast and ask so many questions.

"Sorry about that Kaien" Nel apologized.

"It's fine, I would have questions too, especially if I was Mamoru" Kaien reasoned. Nel looked at Mamoru and pulled him into an embrace. "Hello little one, I have missed you so much" Nel said hugging Mamoru's head into her big breasts. Mamoru felt so embarrassed and a bit suffocated under Nel's hold. When she finally released him, everyone could see Mamoru's face being right red.

Kaien let out a hearty laugh while Rukia found it hard to keep herself from laughing. Nel gave Mamoru a kiss on the forehead and stood back up.

"So Nel what are you doing out?" Rukia asked, she had noticed Nel was in her nursing uniform. "Are you on break?"

Nel had almost forgotten she had a bag with sandwiches in her possession. "Oh yes, I bought lunch for me and Istygo, I should probably get back to the hospital"

Rukia eyes brighten hearing Ichigo's name. She hadn't seen him since the day before yesterday. He had been busy at work since he spent so much time with Rukia and Mamoru the days prior. She was even feeling guilty. She looked like a real family with Kaien and Mamoru, while he was working hard to provide for the child that they were expecting. Rukia absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach, just thinking about it.

Kaien noticed the change in Rukia's mood and could see she was feeling saddened, mostly because she wanted to be with her fiancé.

"You should go with Nel" Kaien suggested suddenly. Rukia and Nel looked at him confused.

"What?" Rukia questioned

"Go with Nel, so you can see that Ichigo guy, it's what you want right?" Kaien said as if he knew her best.

"I can't just leave Mamoru and-"

"I'm not incompetent, I can take care of Mamoru while you're gone" Kaien insisted. However Rukia wasn't fully convinced. She didn't trust Kaien yet. She wasn't even used to the fact that he now had a presence in her son's life.

"Can I go with daddy?" Mamoru asked Rukia, making her feel guilty. She kept thinking of herself and she didn't realize how much Kaien was making her son happy. She sighed, feeling as if maybe she was overreacting to everything.

"Fine, you guys can go, but please don't buy him a huge amount of candy" Rukia agreed and warned. Kaien stood up straight and saluted. "Yes ma'am" he joked.

Rukia rolled her eyes while Kaien put Mamoru on his back and cheered. "Where should we go next?" Kaien said as he walked away from both Nel and Rukia.

Rukia watched her son and ex-lover walk away and smiled. She felt good, about giving them their time. Nel noticed the smile on Rukia's face and gave her a playful push. Rukia looked to her and laughed. "Let's go see Ichigo" Rukia said.

Nel and Rukia turned and started walking towards the hospital. The walk started off quiet, Nel simply glancing at Rukia, who seemed to be more at peace.

"How's your little baby cooking" Nel asked happily.

"Doing good, we have another doctor's appointment in about a week. I get to find out the gender" Rukia said happily as she looked to her stomach.

"Really?" Nel squealed excitedly, "Any names yet?"

Rukia paused mentally; she still hadn't really given a thought to any names. Her and Ichigo never brought it up and she wondered why it never came up.

"We are still thinking of them" Rukia answered

"If you guys need help, I would love to name your baby," Nel offered, "but you have to have at least one name in mind"

"I mean Mamoru was one of the few names I liked because it means something to me and my friend Renji helped me name my son, reminding me that I liked the name" Rukia explained.

"Renji? Is he your best friend?" Nel asked. She remembered Ichigo mentioning his name after the trip to Tokyo.

"Yes, we have been friends since we were nine"

"So Kaien didn't suggest a name?" Nel asked. She didn't know too much about Rukia's past. Ichigo did a good job of keeping that to himself.

"When me and Kaien were together, I told him I always loved the name" Rukia said, "now that I really think about it, he told me he liked it but I should stop thinking about baby names"

Nel observed her sadly, Rukia had been through much, that she could tell from the little Ichigo would say about her, but seeing the emotion as Rukia thought back really made Nel more understanding of the woman.

"Kaien asked me to get an abortion" Rukia confessed. Nel was surprised, although she didn't mind hearing it, she was happy that Rukia could confide in her. "He said I was too young and he wasn't ready and it would tarnish my family name"

"What made you keep your son, even if Kaien didn't want him?"

"He is my child that was reason enough to go through with the pregnancy." Rukia reasoned. "My best friend Renji helped me run away to Kyoto, where we raised my son in secret. Kaien didn't know about Mamoru until he was two years old and after that all he did was send me money, because he is some hot shot corporate lawyer."

"But he is here now" Nel said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah and it gets me so mad, how dare he try and play the hero now. He didn't even want Mamoru to be born!" Rukia said as she raised her voice. Nel stopped walking, causing Rukia to realize she was getting upset. Nel was realizing why Ichigo was upset. He probably wasn't happy with the fact Kaien was here.

"Ichigo must not be too happy either" Nel said shocking Rukia. Rukia realized she shouldn't be surprised. Ichigo always said that Nel was very perceptive.

"I can't please everyone. I mean I feel sort of helpless at times. "Rukia admitted. Nel didn't know what to say to comfort the poor woman; things couldn't have been easy with having her ex-lover, her son and her fiancé all around at the same time.

"Ichigo is understanding" Nel decided to say. "He loves you and your son, there is nothing he wouldn't do for the both of you" Rukia found herself smiling once that was said. It made her feel better and a bit more sure.

"You really know Ichigo, don't you" Rukia concluded.

"He was never heard to figure out. I wasn't surprised that someone like him would be the one to help get on my feet" Nel said.

"When Ichigo told me how you guys meet, I won't lie, I thought it was weird"

"You think it's weird that I met him because he saved me from getting hit?" Nel said jokingly

"Oh no, Ichigo saving someone is nothing surprising, just where he saved you" Rukia said giggling.

"Yeah, Ichigo has been a huge influence in my life" Nel confessed, Rukia didn't fail to realize that Nel had been calling him "Ichigo" not "Istygo".

"I just wish him and my boyfriend got along." Nel said sadly. Rukia knew about Nel's boyfriend, he had left her once she got fired from her stripping job. He was never really supportive of her wanting to be a nurse or go to school.

"When the Kurosaki family took me in, I was so happy. I had left my previous family for Nnoirta, so I didn't think I would get a second chance at a family" Nel said with a sad look on her face, "Mr. Kurosaki offered me a home and a job, so I could finish nursing school. I found a father, two sisters and a great brother in that family."

Rukia just smiled as Nel spoke. She felt happy to soon be a part of the Kurosaki family. She remembered when she first met Ichigo's family the night of the Ishida Gala. She didn't know why but she felt accepted by them and she felt as if she could trust them the day she met them.

"I wish I could have met Mrs. Kurosaki" Nel said suddenly. Rukia just looked down as she remembered when Ichigo told her about his mother. She had seen him cry for the first time, and she cried with him. She had didn't know how he could bare such a burden.

"From what Mr. Kurosaki tells me, he hasn't seen a genuine smile on Ichigo's face since his mother passed, but it all changed when he met you" Nel informed her. Rukia was surprised by this and her cheeks went red.

"Rukia, thank you for loving Ichigo and making him happy" Nel said looking at her. Rukia smiled, not really knowing what to say. Nel suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace and Rukia hugged her back. She was in a real family, she couldn't doubt that.

#####

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Ichigo called out from his desk. He was finally distracted from what he was thinking and now someone else was disturbing him again.

Ichigo didn't bother to look up as the person entered his office, closed the door and approached his desk.

"Looks like you're working hard" Ichigo's head snapped up when he recognized Rukia's voice. There was his fiancé in front of him holding a sandwich?

"Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you lunch" Rukia said smirking as she handed him the submarine sandwich. Ichigo took the sandwich, still wondering how she ended up buying him a sandwich.

"But I thought you would be with Kaien? Did he not show up?" Ichigo said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Kaien is in Karakura, he is with Mamoru" Rukia replied. Ichigo only replied with an "oh" and looked back at his work. He didn't know why apart of him wished Kaien to fail. He knew it was bad to want because that would only hurt Rukia and Mamoru but Ichigo couldn't help how he felt.

Ichigo looked at the sandwich then realized Rukia had brought him the sandwich Nel would usually get him.

"How did you know I would be hungry or want a sandwich" Ichigo asked.

"I have friends in high places" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo thanked her and stood up. He walked over to her and Rukia saw something in his eyes that always made her heart melt, his love for her.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed his fiancée passionately. Rukia didn't get how his kisses could make her weak every time.

Ichigo pulled away and gave her that genuine smile. "Did everything go smoothly with Kaien this morning?"

Rukia nodded, not wanting Ichigo to realize she could barely speak because she was so lost in love with him. Ichigo decided to go to his phone

"Nel?" He said as he spoke to his friend on speaker

"I know I know, push all your appointments back an hour" Nel said giggling on the speaker, which made Rukia feel embarrassed.

"Thanks" He said as he hung up and went back to kissing his fiancé

**End of Chapter 19**

**Kaien is in Karakura! Ichigo and Kaien will forever have static between them**

**Ulquiorra and Nel's meeting plays a part later in the story's drama.**

**Next Chapter Preview: (Rangiku reveals a secret to Rukia) (Ichigo, Rukia and Kaien have a talk)**

**Please Review**

**I'm still taking votes on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's respective love interests **


	20. Understanding

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been at work and I was on vaca last week. Thank you guys for being patient! **

**And they killed Byakuya?! WTF and…I have been without bleach for two whole weeks. I'm dying right now**

**Chapter 20: Understanding**

Rangiku sat lazily behind the front desk of the gallery. She had her feet up reading a high fashion magazine. The art gallery wasn't particularly busy so she didn't need to be up doing anything. Plus her boss was out for the day anyway.

Rangiku looked at the beautiful high fashion models and wondered when it would be her turn. She had done a few more commercial photo shoots but that was for a sports car. She wanted to be able to walk down the runway wearing a million yen dress.

Rangiku noticed her friend Rukia who was talking up an old woman into buying a very expensive piece of art. Rukia was naturally good at selling art but everyone knew it was only because she knew art so well.

Rukia, who seemed to have sold the woman on the painting, slowly took the art down and brought it the front desk to finish up the transaction. Rangiku watched Rukia who was now about 5 months pregnant and showing. She envied Rukia. Rukia was beautiful, smart and talented. Rukia was finally going to marry the man of her dreams, and also had the man of Rangiku's dreams pining after her.

She couldn't even hate Rukia, she couldn't bring herself to mad at her because Rukia was always cheering her on and being a good friend.

"Thank you for shopping" Rukia said as she bid her customer farewell. As soon as the woman left Rukia sighed and sat down tiredly. "That woman was one tough cookie" Rukia said as she pulled out a huge box of cookies and began to stuff her face happily. Rangiku watched her small friend devour the cookies and started to laugh.

Rukia noticed this and leaned the box over to her. "Would you want a cookie?" Rukia asked with her mouth full and crumbs on the corners of her lips.

"Don't mind if I do" Rangiku said grabbing a few cookies. Rukia smiled and relaxed as she realized she and Rangiku were the only two people in the store.

"I could stay like this forever" Rangiku commented.

"Well I would say the same but Ichigo is coming to pick me up soon, we are going out to lunch" She informed happily. Rangiku noticed that for the past few days Rukia's mood has been great. She thought that a pregnant woman would be hard to be around.

"You are the happiest pregnant woman I know" Rangiku commented, "especially recently"

"This past week with Kaien here has been amazing" Rukia admitted. Rangiku raised her eyebrow. What did Kaien have to do with this overwhelming happiness? "For the past week, Kaien has been picking up and taking Mamoru to school, and taking him out to get clothes, food and toys. All I have to do is go to work, it's been like a mini vacation"

Rangiku understood now. She knew Rukia never got to enjoy life because she was trying to provide for her son but with Kaien being around she didn't have to worry.

"Me and Ichigo have been going out on dates and to lunch and dinner every day." Rukia continued happily. "We have had sex every day, morning and night"

"Sounds amazing" Rangiku said noticing how happy Rukia seemed.

"It is, I mean I feel bad because as a mother I should want to be with my son all the time but I just needed a break and me and Ichigo have only gotten closer and stronger." Rukia looked down at her stomach, "I think our baby feels it too"

Rukia could feel herself wanting to cry happily. Rangiku simply listened as her friend expressed her happiness. "I'm really happy for you Rukia" Rangiku said to her. Rukia smiled at her then realized, she had been so wrapped up in herself that she hadn't bother to see what was going on in Rangiku's life.

"Enough about me, how have you been Ran?" Rukia asked as she turned herself to give Rangiku her full attention. Rangiku however was surprised to hear Rukia inquire about her life.

"Same old thing, trying to get into the world of high fashion" Rangiku said simply. Rukia however wanted to know more about the personal life,

"Any men in your life?" Rukia inquired further. Rangiku began to feel like there was something Rukia was dying to know.

"Not exactly" Rangiku said hoping to brush of the conversation.

"So there is someone?" Rukia pried. Rangiku looked at the curious eyes of Rukia and felt something change in her. She no longer cared about hiding how she felt or what she wanted to say. If Rukia wanted to know she would tell her.

"Yes, I'm fucking Shuhei" Rangiku said bluntly. Rukia was shocked by her bluntness but accepted it because she had already knew.

"You love him don't you?" Rukia replied and this confused Rangiku more. Rukia seemed to be handling the news better than she expected. She didn't question it and this made Rangiku feel slightly annoyed.

"My feelings don't matter Rukia, its sex" Rangiku said. Rukia shook her head in disapproval. "Rangiku, take it from someone who knows, sex doesn't remain platonic forever"

"Rukia, it may not have worked for you but its working fine for me" Rangiku said with her voice a bit shaky. She cursed herself as she knew Rukia didn't believe a word she said.

Rukia looked at her friend sadly. Rangiku was trying not to look Rukia in the eye. She really wanted to be mad at Rukia. How could she try and understand loving a man who is clearly in love with someone else.

"It's not fair to you Rangiku; does Shuhei know how you feel about him?" Rukia asked

Rangiku simply nodded, still not giving Rukia eye contact. She desperately was fighting back tears. "But he loves someone else" Rangiku believed that Rukia knew it was her. I mean Shuhei was obvious with his feelings in the latest lyrics that he wrote. It hurt Rangiku that he could simply have sex with her but subliminally confess his love about Rukia in his music.

"This woman clearly isn't as special as you. She doesn't realize Shuhei's feelings and is probably not worth the time" Rukia said trying to make her friend feel better. That sentence made something in Rangiku snap.

She looked at Rukia with something in her eyes. Rukia was nervous. Why did Rangiku just look at her that way?

"Rukia, you can't be this dumb" Rangiku said as she stood up. Rukia looked at her confused, did she say something wrong."Ran, I'm sorry did I-"

"You really can't be this dense" Rangiku continued, "How can you not realize Shuhei is in love with you"

Rukia mouth dropped when that confession left Rangiku's mouth. Shuhei was in love with her? How could that be, he had never said anything to her.

"Why are you so surprised Rukia?" Rangiku snapped. "He does so much for you; he was always there for you, especially before you got engaged to Ichigo."

Rukia realized that she and Shuhei were always close until Shuhei found out about her pregnancy then her engagement. She just thought Shuhei had other things on his mind and in his life.

"He has loved you for months now, and I tried to confess to him but he rejected me. I tried to show him that I love him and you never will, but he holds on to the hope that one day Ichigo will fuck up and he will rescue you"

Rukia sat down as all the information was trying to get processed in her head. She had no idea about any of this. It couldn't have been that obvious. She was hurting two friends she deeply cared about.

"I have been sleeping with him, in hopes that he will finally love me back, but after two months, I realize I'm only hurting myself" Rangiku said as she let the tears finally fall. Rukia could feel herself wanting to cry too.

"Rukia can you please, just let him down, just break his heart already before it gets any worse" Rangiku pleaded. Rukia didn't know how to answer that. Shuhei had been her only friend in Karakura at one point. How she could she hurt him after all he has done for her. She would have this job now if it wasn't for him. She didn't understand how things could have gotten this way and she never noticed.

"How didn't I see this coming" Rukia said looking down at her hands. She was shaking.

"After everything he has done for you, you never saw this coming?" Rangiku questioned.

"Renji had been thru hell and back for me, and he doesn't feel that way."

"You can't expect every man to be like Renji. Some men have other motives" Rangiku warned. Rukia was about to say something when her phone rang. She looked to see Ichigo on her screen.

Rukia tried her best to keep her composure as she picked up the phone. Rangiku wanted to tell her to ignore it but it was too late. "Hey Ichigo" Rukia said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Hey Rukia I'm downstairs, I'll be up in a little bit"

"Oh okay, sounds good" Rukia said trying not to sound flustered, but to no avail.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, see you in a little bit" Rukia reassured before she hung up. Rukia took a deep breath while Rangiku looked at her.

"Rangiku, I am truly sorry for all the pain I may have caused you." Rukia said looking at her. "I really wish I would have known sooner, but even then I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't be sorry Rukia, I see that you really didn't know and just wanted me and him to be happy" Rangiku said smiling sadly, "but I have given up on being with him. If I wanted to remain sane, I had to give up on him."

Rukia decided the only thing she could do was hug her friend. Hug her and show her she was truly sorry.

Rangiku smiled as her friend hugged her. At first she was scared of telling Rukia but she was happy she told her, she was hoping that it would even help Shuhei in the long run.

Rangiku pulled away and gave Rukia a sincere smile. "Fix that sad smile, your husband-to-be will be here any minute now" Rangiku warned lightly. Rukia giggled and wiped away her almost spilled tears.

And in that moment, Ichigo Kurosaki had walked into the art gallery. Rukia and Rangiku with their now bright faces turned to greet Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, give me a minute to get my stuff together" Rukia said, she turned to the back room to gather her things.

"Hello Ichigo, nice to see you again" Rangiku said smiling. Ichigo gave her a small smile. He didn't know her that well. All he knew is from what Rukia told him.

"Same to you Rangiku" Ichigo replied.

"When can we expect a wedding, I have been dying to be a maid of honor" she questioned. Ichigo looked at her nervously. He didn't have an answer for her and he didn't realize Rukia wanted her as a maid of honor.

"Rangiku, I never said you were my maid of honor" Rukia said as she emerged from the back room, saving Ichigo from the awkwardness. Rangiku put on a fake pout and crossed her arms over her breast.

"Oh stop it, you will definitely be one of my bridesmaids" Rukia assured her. Rangiku gave her a big smile. Rukia walked up to Ichigo and put her hand in his. Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rangiku watched them happily. She was truly happy for Rukia.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself here" Rukia asked. Rangiku waved her off. "I'll be fine; Shuhei will be here any minute"

Rukia looked more worried and Ichigo noticed this. Rukia had told him that Shuhei was sleeping with Rangiku but he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Ran-"

"Rukia, I'm fine, go enjoy your lunch date" Rangiku assured her. Rukia nodded gave her a slight smile before walking out with her fiancé.

Rangiku waved as they left and hoped that good would come out of her telling Rukia of Shuhei's feelings.

#####

Ulquiorra watched as men carried in furniture to the office building. He was getting the lobby ready, as construction was being done on the upper floors.

He was slightly pleased with the progress he was making. Once construction was done he would over see how that place would look along with his partner Grimmjow.

He was hoping that the project would fall together nicely, and then he could focus on his other task, getting Rukia to come back to Tokyo with him.

He was still trying to think of ways he could get Rukia to come with him. He knew he would have to break up Rukia and Ichigo but how would he do that. He thought he might as well cause a strain in their relationship by appearing in Rukia's life and winning her trust back, making Ichigo mad, then have Ichigo do something that will destroy their already strained relationship.

The hardest part was winning Rukia back. He knew he had really messed things up with her, so he would have to work really hard to get her to trust him again.

Ulquiorra looked at the walls of the building and compared it to the office building in Tokyo. The office in Tokyo had more creativity to it. He especially noticed the wall where the receptionist desk is supposed to be. The wall was bland, it had no character.

Ulquiorra was brought out of his thought train when he heard the sound of heels clicking. He turned to see his public relations director, Senna walking towards him in her business suit an heels, while on the phone.

"Oh no, that sounds perfect" She said, she smiled at Ulquiorra, and then put up her finger to signal she would be off the phone soon.

"Yes, we should get stated on that right away, search some nice venues around town and I'll run it by the project leader and financial advisor "Senna said to the person on the phone. Ulquiorra looked at her with a raised eyebrow, what could this woman have in mind for them.

"Okay…okay…bye now" Senna said before hanging up the phone and looking at Ulquiorra with a huge smile on her face, "Where is Grimmjow, I have an idea I want to pitch to you guys"

"He is out on lunch" Ulquiorra informed her, "but we have to see if your idea is fiscally responsible before anything can happen, so I would like to hear it"

Senna smirked, "Fine, I was thinking that the Kuchiki Corporation should have a small press release party to unveil the expansion in Karakura"

Ulquiorra looked at her blankly, "And the benefit of a party would be? This is a serious corporation Miss Takahashi"

"I know I know but think about it. You guys want to market yourselves positively to this town. Why not have the CEO come and have a small party inviting the press and respected members of the community like the mayor, city council members, small business owners and socialites to come and meet the CEO and hear what he has to offer Karakura Town." Senna explained.

Ulquiorra was slightly to surprise to hear the reason behind a party. The plan actually sounded pretty good. If he got Byakuya to come to Karakura it could help with his plan to get Rukia back also. He would just have to win Rukia's trust back before Byakuya arrived.

"Sounds like a good plan, but how much would this cost the project?" Ulquiorra asked, he couldn't possibly just jump on the idea, or Grimmjow would accuse him of putting Rukia before the project.

"I will sacrifice the budget I have for promoting, but it's a small price to pay since the press will do all the work for us if we invite them to the party" Senna reasoned. Ulquiorra had to admit, he was thoroughly impressed by Senna and her public relations skills.

"Well. Run it buy Grimmjow, if he likes it I will run it by Mr. Kuchiki and hear his answer." Ulquiorra said to her.

"Do you think Byakuya Kuchiki would want to take time out his schedule to come here?" Senna asked,

Ulquiorra smirked at her question "He has family here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it meant seeing them to"

"Perfect" Senna said. She looked to see the lobby of the building was coming together nicely.

"Wow, this lobby is getting done quickly, it looks nice" Senna commented.

"You do not think it looks bland?" Ulquiorra questioned. Senna shrugged.

"It's an office building, if it makes you feel better, we can get a painter to color the walls. Maybe a steel gray-bluish color" Senna suggested.

"It will still be a bland gray-blue wall" Ulquiorra rejected. Senna rolled her eyes, realizing this man wasn't pleased with simple.

"I think there should be a nice piece of art right there" Ulquiorra pointed to where the reception desk would be.

"Ok?" Senna said confused on why Ulquiorra was making such a request, " we can go to a small store, pick up a few decorative pieces later."

"I don't want simple picture of something, I want a true piece of art" Ulquiorra argued. Senna huffed in frustration and put her finger on her chin pretending to think hard.

"I know a couple art galleries in town if that tickles your fancy" Senna said with a bit of a condescending tone. "There is one by Karakura Park, but I have been there and the art is kind of blah"

"And the other?" Ulquiorra asked knowing full well what the other gallery was.

"Well I have never been but it's called 'Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder' here in downtown Karakura. I heard the art is pretty good, owned by some guy name Yumichika something" Senna finally suggested.

"Well it seems we need to have a field trip to this art gallery, and soon" Ulquiorra said plainly. Senna looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged it off.

"Well, the upcoming construction requires us to be out the office building in a couple days so I guess we can go then" Senna said. Ulquiorra simply nodded and went back to looking at the progress being made in the soon to be lobby area.

Senna wondered why Ulquiorra seemed so interested in getting art but decided she wouldn't be bothered, if things went right, Byakuya would offer her a position as the head of the Kuchiki Public Relations Department.

At first she wanted to create her own business but this was a one in a life time opportunity. She would get access to many things that the corporation had to offer. Cars, private business jets, Kuchiki Corp owned estates and so much more. She smiled; all she had to do was please Byakuya Kuchiki and try her best and work well with his men.

#####

"Oh I love that you guys eat here all the time again" Yoruichi said as she hugged Rukia in the booth table of her café. Ichigo and Rukia were out to lunch and Yoruichi's café and she was so happy that they were regularly coming back.

Ichigo and Rukia were lucky to eat their food in peace but it seemed Yoruichi was bored and decided she would bother her favorite couple.

"Yoruichi, go away, don't you have customers" Ichigo said annoyed that this woman was hugging his fiancée.

"Aww is Ichigo jealous? Did you want a hug too" Yoruichi asked giving him kissy face.

"Ewww no, you crazy woman!" Ichigo said crossing his arms to make an X.

"Oh please, I was joking, you're such a prissy guy" Yoruichi teased. Rukia tried her best not to laugh.

"Just go away" Ichigo said pulling Rukia firmly out of Yoruichi's grasp.

Yoruichi began to laugh. "Fine enjoy your lunch" she said before exiting the booth and leaving the couple.

"That woman is clearly insane" Ichigo commented now that they were alone. Rukia giggled, "Yoruichi just loves to tease you"

"She needs to run her restaurant" Ichigo said loudly, causing Yoruichi to stick her tongue out him. Rukia busted out into laughter. She really enjoyed this time she had with Ichigo. Suddenly she felt her baby kick.

"Oh they baby is laughing and kicking around in there too." Rukia said as she took Ichigo's hand and put it on her stomach. Ichigo face lighted up. He had never felt a baby kick before and it was his own. Rukia noticed the pure joy on his face and realized she was used to this since she was pregnant before but Ichigo was all still new to this.

Rukia smiled as the baby felt restless inside her. "I think he or she can feel you" Rukia said smiling at him. Ichigo was still in awe just smiled happily. She wondered. This made her happy knowing she could bring such joy in his heart.

Their happy moment was interrupted when a man cleared his voice to get their attention. Rukia looked up and her smile fell when she saw Kaien standing in front of the couple. Ichigo frowned immediately. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo said

"I haven't seen you since I have been in Karakura and that's the greeting I get" Kaien said smirking.

"There is no reason we need to speak" Ichigo snapped.

"Well being that you are going to marry the mother of my child, we should get along for the sake of my son" Kaien said smiling smugly. Ichigo could have killed this man, how dare he use Mamoru to make him feel like an idiot.

"Kaien!" Rukia warned, she glared at him then turned to look at Ichigo who was giving Kaien a death stare. "I invited Kaien here" she confessed. Ichigo turned to look at her confused. She knew Ichigo didn't want to see Kaien but she knew it was for the best.

"We need to talk, for Mamoru's sake" Rukia reasoned. Ichigo sighed defeated and looked at Kaien.

"Have a seat Shiba" Ichigo mumbled. Kaien took a seat reluctantly across from the couple as they moved over in the booth.

Rukia sighed as she looked at both men who were glaring at each other. "Kaien," Rukia started, "first, I want to thank you. You kept your promise to try and be in my son's life and this week you have proved that"

Kaien was surprised by this. He wasn't expecting that from Rukia but smiled. "I know I wasn't there but I am here now" he then looked at Ichigo, "and I'm not going anywhere"

Ichigo growled lowly, and Rukia squeezed his hand, hoping Ichigo would stay calm.

"Yes, you are here now, but for five years of his life you weren't there. You knew about him when he was two and you still didn't try and see him" Rukia reminded, making him feel bad and making Ichigo smirk.

"Rukia, I told you I'm sorr-"

"I'm not looking for an apology Kaien," Rukia cut in, "just want to let you know that Mamoru needed his father and I had a couple men in my life step up and take that place." Rukia said referring to Ichigo and Renji.

Kaien clenched his fists, he wasn't aware that we would be lectured about how much of a terrible man he had been and how other people took his place.

"Before you decided you wanted to be in Mamoru's life, Ichigo was ready to adopt Mamoru as his own" Rukia admitted, Kaien's eyes widened realizing where this conversation was going.

"I will not allow it" Kaien argued before Rukia could finish. "He is my son and I will not allow another man to claim my son as his own"

Ichigo stood up slamming his hands on the table. "You fucking idiot, would we even be here having this conversation if Rukia hadn't shown up at your doorstep a couple months ago."

Everyone in the café looked at Ichigo as he had his outburst. "Would you have even cared that I was going to adopt your son, you fucking piece of shit"

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to him, trying to calm him down. She realized that when it came to her and her son and his family, Ichigo got upset way too easy and way too fast.

Kaien didn't even look up, feeling the weight of Ichigo's words. He wanted to snap back at him but what could he say to defend himself. He waited until he saw his son in person to be in his life and it made his life easier that Miyako had already found out. He wouldn't lie and say that the timing wasn't convenient for him because it was.

"You're right" Kaien said quietly. Ichigo who was fuming and Rukia who was trying to get Ichigo to sit turned and looked at Kaien surprised.

"What?" Rukia said.

"He's right" Kaien said looking up with his eyes glossing over with water. Ichigo anger suddenly left him as he looked at this man on the verge of tears. Ichigo sat down calmly as Rukia just started at the man before her.

"Rukia, I have truly been a terrible father to Mamoru. I know this. I was selfish and idiotic. But I am trying, I really am. I want to be the man that I never was to him." Kaien said.

Rukia could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for lying to you and asking you to have an abortion but just give me a real chance to be his father" Kaien pleaded, then looked Ichigo straight in the eye, "Please, I know you have been such an amazing father figure to my son, but he is my son, and I need my second chance with him"

Ichigo took a deep breath, he wasn't prepared for the heartfelt plead that Kaien had just made. Rukia wiped the tears that were ready to fall then looked at Ichigo. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. Ichigo looked back to Kaien.

"Mamoru will be my step son, because I will marry Rukia, but I will not try and take him away from you" Ichigo agreed. Kaien smiled happily. He was about to thank Ichigo when Rukia cut him off.

"If you fuck this up, if you hurt my son., Ichigo can and will adopt Mamoru" Kaien nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Rukia" He said then looked at Ichigo, "Thank you, Kurosaki. I won't lie, I'm sad that I'll be leaving tomorrow, but I know you were take good care of my son, Kurosaki, Mamoru speaks highly of you. You saved his mother" Kaien said.

Rukia blushed, "Mamoru said that?" Kaien nodded

Ichigo knew Kaien wouldn't back down on his promise. He could see Kaien was sincere but he was sad that Mamoru could never be his son.

Rukia decided that they would finish off the conversation in the cafe figuring out ways that Kaien could see Mamoru more often.

#####

The Next Day…

"Daddy, I don't want you to go" Mamoru said to Kaien as the stood in Karakura Airport. Ichigo and Rukia stood together holding hands as they watched Kaien and Mamoru say their goodbyes.

"I don't wanna go either kiddo but I have to go back to work" Kaien said looking at his son. "But we will see each other soon, I promise"

Mamoru wiped the tears that were forming and nodded his head. Kaien picked up his son and tickled him. Mamoru busted out into laughter. Rukia could help but smile at the moment.

Kaien put Mamoru down and walked him over to Rukia. Kaien kissed his son's forehead. He looked to Rukia and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next time, maybe your three could come to Tokyo" Kaien suggested surprisingly

"Maybe Miyako could meet Mamoru formally" Rukia said. Kaien laughed. "Maybe"

Kaien then stuck his hand out to Ichigo. Ichigo gripped his hand shook it. "Thank you Kurosaki, I can't say it enough"

"If you want to thank me, don't disappoint my future step-son" Ichigo said.

"I promise you I won't, good luck with your pregnancy Rukia, Ichigo is going to be a great father" Kaien said. Kaien gave Mamoru one more hug before he left to catch his plane.

The three of the watched as Kaien disappeared into the crowd. Rukia was happy she truly was but something was bothering her. She didn't understand why this fairytale seemed too good to be true

**End of Chapter 20**

**I hope this chapter meets your expectations. The next chapter shouldn't take so long but there will be a lot going on in that chapter so you guys may be waiting but not more than two weeks, I'll try to work as fast I can to give you guys a another chapter by the weekend**

**Preview of next chapter: (We find out the gender of Rukia's baby) (Rukia is reunited with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow) (A couple of secrets are revealed). DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	21. The Storm is Brewing

**Sorry for the wait….AGAIN. The internet was down for a week so I couldn't upload my story! But it's a long chapter than last time and a lot more drama!**

**Chapter 21: A Storm Is Brewing**

Rukia happily exited the elevator in front of the art gallery door. She hummed happily as she got ready to enjoy the rest of her work day. She was up early for a doctor's appointment and received amazing news.

She opened the gallery door and saw Rangiku sitting at the front desk lazily as usual, Yumichika was looking at a piece of art that he had just obtained for the store, and Shuhei had just come out of the storage room holding a box in hand.

"Good Morning everyone" Rukia greeted happily, making her co-workers turn and look at her. They saw she was smiling happily and tried their best to greet back with some sort of enthusiasm. Rukia could see they weren't happy this morning so she decided to bless them with her great news.

She walked around the desk so she could put her purse down next to Rangiku. "I have an announcement"

Shuhei who was already walking to the desk to drop off the package looked at her curiously. "What's the announcement?" Rangiku looked to Rukia and Shuhei and could feel her unwanted jealousy arising but decided she would just hear her friend's news.

Rukia looked to Yumichika, who didn't seem interested in the news, since he was till focusing on hanging the new art piece.

"Yumichika?" Rukia called out but he ignored her, "Juicy gossip!"

Yumichika spun around with excitement, "I'll be right there" Rukia rolled her eyes at her boss as he put his painting down gently and walked over to the desk to join the rest of them.

"Okay Rukia, spill!" He demanded excitedly.

"Well, I went to the doctor today and I found out I'm having a girl" Rukia confessed. Rangiku got up excitedly and hugged her.

"Congrats Rukia, I'm so happy for you" Rangiku said.

"That's the gossip?" Yumichika barked, "I'm happy for you and all but we all know you are having a baby what does it matter if it had a penis or vagina"

Rangiku gave him a disapproving look before he rolled his eyes and went back to his painting. Rukia laughed, she knew Yumichika wasn't into the whole baby thing, but she knew he was happy for her deep down inside so she wasn't offended.

"I'm happy for you Rukia" Shuhei said, causing a sudden awkwardness. Rukia gave him n awkward smile. Shuhei noticed this and wondered why. Rangiku just looked at the interaction between them. She wondered if Shuhei could tell that Rukia knew of his feelings.

"I'm going to go shopping for some baby girl stuff" Rangiku said breaking the silence, she began to gather her things. Rukia was afraid that she may have made Rangiku feel uncomfortable.

"But what about work?" Rukia said.

"I do nothing here Rukia, I will be back in a couple hours, tell Yumichika, I'll bring him a scarf or something" Rangiku said trying to sound as happy as she could.

Shuhei noted Rangiku's strange behavior but didn't want to bring it up. She had ended their whole sexual relationship so things were weird between them now.

"I'll be back soon" Rangiku said as she exited the gallery. Rukia watched as Rangiku left then looked at Shuhei who seemed to look at Rangiku leave.

She wondered how Shuhei felt about Rangiku now that she wasn't his sex buddy. It made her slightly disappointed in Shuhei. He hadn't been honest with her and he took advantage of another woman's feelings for him.

Shuhei looked at her when she realized Rukia was starting, "What is it?" he asked. When Rukia realized she was caught staring, she just pretend to laugh, "Sorry, I was daydreaming" Rukia said scratching her head.

"You sure?" Shuhei said looking at her worriedly, "It looked like something was on your mind; you can tell me if you need to talk"

Rukia could feel herself getting upset as he said this. He expected honesty from her but she couldn't get that from him. "I said I'm fine" Rukia said in a more serious tone. Shuhei who was taken aback by her change of tone, decided he would leave Rukia be. He took the box and started to bring it over to Yumichika.

Rukia watched him walk away and felt bad about how she spoke to him. Shuhei had done a lot for her and she was happy to know he truly cared for her. Rukia decided she would try and talk to him about his feelings for her.

Rukia was about to call out for him when she heard the sound the elevator doors opening. Rukia decided she should probably wait. The customer coming in had to be helped first or Yumichika would choke her.

Once she heard the gallery doors open, Rukia put on her best sales person face and turned to greet her new customers, but once Rukia saw who walked into the gallery her words were stuck in her throat.

Her eyes widened to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow casually stroll into the art gallery. She couldn't move she was stuck. Did Byakuya send them to take her back? You would think Byakuya would be much sneakier with a kidnapping attempt.

Rukia then noticed a woman walk in behind them who was on her phone. She about her height, with blackish-purple hair that came down to her shoulders. She had intense yellow-orange eyes. Rukia recognized the woman. She had seen her somewhere before but couldn't remember where.

"Okay, I have to go now" the woman said on the phone. She hung up the phone and met eyes with Rukia and could feel her heart jump out her chest. She remembered Rukia, how could she forget her.

Rukia was the woman who was now engaged to her ex fiancé. She noticed Rukia as looking at her too, she must have remembered her. Ulquiorra noticed the exchange and realized there was some tension but he couldn't tell if it was from his presence or his co worker's

"Hello, my name is Yumichika" a new voice said breaking the extremely awkward silence, "Welcome to Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder, Can I help you"

Ulquiorra looked away from Rukia and looked to Yumichika, "I need a divine piece of art; I would hope I could find something like that here"

"Well you came to the right place, please follow me" Yumichika said, Ulquiorra nodded, he glanced at Rukia who seemed to be looking down. Grimmjow noticed this and began to regret coming. No matter how much he believed Rukia should be in Tokyo, he didn't want her to go against her will.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow followed Yumichika to the showroom, while Rukia was there with their female companion. Rukia began to feel weird. Her body was feeling like jelly. She was scared. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Hello, I'm Senna" the woman said to Rukia. Rukia eyes widened. She did remember that name. She was the woman from Orihime's party and the woman in the picture that Ichigo had in his garbage can.

"You're Rukia right?!" Senna asked her.

"Uh yeah I am" Rukia replied. Senna gave her a quick fake smile; she looked at Rukia carefully and noticed the baby bump. Senna could feel her heart pounding. She was feeling upset and was trying her best not to sound like the bitch she was feeling like at the moment.

"You don't remember me huh?" Senna asked noticing Rukia seemed a bit confused by something.

"Oh I do, you are one of Orihime friends, I met you at her party" Rukia said trying to sound normal. Rukia suddenly felt her baby move within her. Her baby must have sensed her other's stress. Rukia put her hand on her stomach hoping that would somehow calm her child.

Senna noticed this and began to feel jealous. She felt as if Rukia was just waving the pregnancy in her face. Senna however would have the last laugh.

"Oh wow, you really are pregnant?" Senna said, "Ichigo told me you were pregnant but I didn't believe it"

Rukia looked at her confused, she spoke to Ichigo?

"Congratulations, I never thought Ichigo would settle down and finally have a family, I have known him since high school" Senna said to her. Rukia was now wondering why Senna was never named as one of his good friends if he had known her for so long

"Thank you Senna, I'll let Ichigo know you said that" Rukia said trying to smile.

"No worries, I'll probably stop at the hospital and see him myself" Senna said smiling playfully. Rukia frowned at this. This woman clearly had something for Ichigo. She could tell that Senna wasn't sincere with the "congrats" that she had given. Rukia however wouldn't be fazed by her. She clearly wanted to be of importance in Ichigo's life.

"All this talk about Ichigo just reminded me I have to call a friend" Senna said as she pulled out her phone. Rukia could feel herself getting more annoyed. Was the woman really going to call Ichigo in front of her?

Senna dialed her phone and smiled at Rukia. She put the phone to her ear and waited as the phone rang. Rukia tried her best not to lash out at the woman but there is only so much a pregnant woman can do to control her emotions.

"Yuzu?!" Senna greeted happily on the phone, making Rukia freeze in place. She was talking to Yuzu Kurosaki?

"Oh I have missed you, sorry for not calling in so long." Senna said as she winked at Rukia.

Yuzu's voice could be heard decently. What she was saying was unclear but the volume on the earpiece was good enough that Rukia could tell it was Yuzu's bubbly voice.

Senna went on to speak to Yuzu, talking about how they must catch up and Karin must join them. Rukia began to lose her confidence in what she knew. Clearly this woman must have been close to Ichigo if she knew Yuzu and Karin.

Rukia watched as Senna walked back and forth laughing on the phone with Yuzu. It was making her blood boil. She looked to the showroom and saw Yumichika showing Grimmjow a piece while Ulquiorra was on the other side admiring a larger piece by himself. Rukia was now fed up with the mystery and decided to walk over to Ulquiorra and confront him.

Rukia's upcoming presence was noted by Ulquiorra and he turned to greet her as soon as she was in close proximity of him.

"Hello Rukia" He said, he looked down to see the baby bump and tried not to seem uneasy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia asked with a very serious tone.

"I am looking for a few paintings in order to decorate, isn't that why people come to art galleries" Ulquiorra answered.

"You know damn well what I mean" Rukia snapped, "Why are you in Karakura? If my brother sent you then you need to go back with a message: I am not coming back!"

"Rukia you really need to calm down it's not good for your baby" Ulquiorra said attempting to put his hand on her stomach but she stepped back.

"Ulquiorra, do not patronize me! And why are you with that woman?!" Rukia asked. Ulquiorra was surprised to see that Rukia seemed to know Senna and was upset by her.

"Are you jealous?" Ulquiorra asked as he smirked, stepped closer and brushed her cheek. Rukia slapped his hand away.

Senna, who was on the phone with Yuzu, noticed the interaction between Rukia and Ulquiorra.

"I would never be jealous because another woman is with you" Rukia spat.

"Well, that wasn't how you felt in college" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her close. Rukia tried to pry herself away but she couldn't.

"Look, I am finishing up some last minute business in Karakura, that is all" Ulquiorra informed her.

Rukia looked at him trying to search of the truth in his words. "I would like to see you, again, before I have to go back to Tokyo" he said to her.

"No way in hell is that happening" Rukia said to him.

"Your fiancé won't let you see an old friend"

"Ulquiorra, don't play stupid, it's unbecoming of you" Rukia said with a tone that could rival Byakuya. Ulquiorra chuckled and let her go.

Ulquiorra ignored her comment and looked to her stomach again. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Rukia looked down at her stomach then gave him a stern look. "A girl"

"Ichigo must be happy."

"Yes we found out together this morning" Rukia said, "Stop with all this small talk Ulquiorra"

"Rukia, I have no intentions of fighting with you. But while I am here I do plan on wining back your friendship"

"You expect me to believe that" Rukia asked annoyed.

"Believe what you want, but we were best friends at a point, me you and Grimmjow. You were our princess. No woman compared to you" he said with a rare emotion in his eyes. Something Rukia had missed about Ulquiorra.

Rukia sighed realizing; these men did care for her. They even kept her son a secret like they promised they would.

"I can't promise your princess back, but if you can manage to tell me the truth and not try to make me leave my fiancé, maybe we can be friends" Rukia said.

Ulquiorra smirked evilly inside. He was winning her back. It helped that Rukia was pregnant and her emotions were clouding her judgment.

"All I want is a chance" He said. Rukia looked at him still not trusting him. She turned away not wanting to speak to him further and noticed Senna was off the phone and sitting on the guest seating but the front door.

Once Rukia returned to the desk. Senna simply watched her. Rukia was a beautiful woman. She was pale, with beautiful big eyes. She was petite and had perfect lips. She could see why Ichigo would go after the woman. But what killed her was the fact Ichigo would be so stupid and get her pregnant. The woman was probably a gold digger. From her conversations with Tatsuki, Rukia had a son by another man already. In Senna's mind Rukia was trash.

Suddenly the gallery door opened. Rukia saw Rangiku running in. "I forgot my wallet here" Rangiku informed Rukia as she went to the front desk, not acknowledging Senna's presence.

"Oh where did it go" Rukia asked, happy that Rangiku came in to distract her from thinking about killing Senna.

"Not sure, I thought it was in my bag" Rangiku said looking around.

Senna noticed the two women looking around and rolled her eyes. She recognized Rangiku from beer and car ads. She usually had her chest out and it made Senna annoyed to see her hear selling fine pieces of art when she sells trashy things such as beer.

Senna then noticed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking towards her. She stood up and straighten out her business suit.

"Find anything?" She asked them.

"Yeah, Ulquiorra handed the gay guy a check" Grimmjow said rudely. Grimmjow turned to see Rukia and her co worker searching for something.

He walked up to the front desk. "It was good seeing you Rukia" Grimmjow said making Rukia stop and look at her. Rukia gave him a small smile. She knew she could never stay mad at Grimmjow. He may have been a womanizer but he was her friend and she loved him dearly.

Grimmjow looked at Rangiku and winked, "Later beautiful" he said as he walked out. Rangiku blushed as she looked at Grimmjow. Rangiku was no shy girl but she had to admit that Grimmjow was gorgeous and could have been a bigger flirt than she was.

Senna gave Rukia a fake smile then followed behind Grimmjow. Ulquiorra began to walk out before he reached the door he turned to Rukia. "I hope to see you again Rukia" He said before he exited the gallery.

Rukia watched as he left and boarded the elevator with Grimmjow and Senna. Her life was too weird. She wondered if Ulquiorra knew that Senna knew Ichigo.

"Rukia, aren't those the guys you went to college with?" Rangiku asked when she noticed Rukia was in deep thought.

"Yeah Ulquiorra and Grimmjow" Rukia reminded her.

"Well that Grimmjow is certainly trouble" Rangiku said as she thought about the handsome blue haired man. Rangiku went on to talk about him more but Rukia didn't listen, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right about all this.

#####

"Mommy!" Mamoru said as he ran into the arms of Rukia. Rukia smiled as she hugged her son happily. "Hey Mamoru, how was school"

"It was okay, we finished reading a Chappy book today" He exclaimed. Rukia smile, she was happy Mamoru inherited her love of Chappy.

Mamoru then put his ear on his mother's stomach. "Hi little brother or little sister, I will read to you soon"

Rukia couldn't help but giggle. She bent down to be on eyelevel with her son. "It's a little sister"

"A sister?! So I have to protect her!" Mamoru proclaimed. Rukia smiled as her blue eyed son happily rejoiced hearing the gender of his sibling.

Momo walked over to Rukia and Mamoru and put on a smile. Rukia was just watching her son happily.

"Whats got him so happy?" Momo asked

Rukia stood up and laughed. "He found out me and Ichigo are having a girl…" Rukia stopped talking when she finally faced Momo and saw that her eyes were all puffy.

"A girl? Congrats Rukia, I am happy for you and Ichigo" She said trying her best to smile.

"Thanks but Momo, are you okay?" Rukia asked worried. Momo eyes widened, had her sadness been that obvious.

"I thought my eyes would have looked better by now" Momo cursed herself.

"What happened?" Rukia asked. She pulled Momo in one hand and had her son with the other had and they sat on a nearby bench. Momo began to feel tears coming back as she sat down with Rukia.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked again.

"Rukia, I don't know, I don't know how any of this happened" Momo said as her tears fell.

"You have to be more specific Momo" Rukia urged. Mamoru just sat there slightly confused by his teacher and his mother's conversation.

"Well you remember how I told you that I had a friend that is becoming more than a friend" Momo tried to explain.

"Yeah your childhood friend" Rukia repeated what she remembered.

"Yeah well I confessed to him. I mean it took me forever since he had just came back into my life several months ago"

"Did he reject you?" Rukia asked thinking that the problem was that simple.

"No, I mean he wasn't sure how he felt about me but he knew what he felt was more than friendship." Momo went on to explain. "I kissed him hoping it would make things clearer but that didn't work so I kissed him more and that didn't work. Then I let him take off my top and one thing lead to another"

"So you guys had" Rukia looked to see Mamoru with his eyes on a caterpillar, "sex" she whispered the last part. Momo nodded her head crying.

"What did he say after that?" Rukia questioned.

"He said he had to go and rushed off. He hasn't called me since and this was a couple weeks ago. I tried calling him and he won't answer me. Today is the anniversary of our friendship and it just made me cry because I think I ruined our friendship" Momo said as she began to burst out into tears.

Rukia panicked not knowing what to do to calm down the young woman. Parents stared at her crying more than their children. Mamoru looked at his teacher worried.

"Momo, please calm down!"

"Rukia how can I be calm, I love him, I love Toshiro and now he won't speak to me" Rukia heart dropped into her stomach when she heard the name

"Toshiro?" Rukia repeated. "Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Momo stopped her outburst to look at Rukia surprised.

"How do you know Toshiro?" Momo asked. Rukia was stuck. How could she explain that Toshiro Hitsugaya was in fact married to her future sister-in-law? How could she explain that Momo was the reason that Karin may end up leaving Toshiro for good.

Rukia stumbled as she tried to explain but Momo cut in. "Oh right, we all went to Seireitei Academy together" She said sadly. Rukia nodded trying her best not to just tell Momo the truth.

"Rukia, I just wish he would tell me what I did wrong" Momo cried, "I know he cares about me, because I can see it in his eyes but I don't know why he won't speak to me" Momo cried out loudly and put her head on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia noticed the parents of Momo's students looking at her strangely.

"Momo, maybe you should try and pull yourself together" Rukia said as she lifted her friend's head to look at her. Momo sniffled and pouted.

"I'm sorry, you have to see me like this" Mom whined.

"Momo, it's okay, I understand but you have students and parents looking at you" Rukia warned. Momo suddenly straighten up since she forgot she was still a teacher and still at work.

Momo stood up quickly and did her best to dry her eyes. It was extremely difficult since her mascara had run but she walked with her head held high as she tried to resume to her teaching duties as if nothing had happen.

Rukia looked at her with a sad smile. She hated the fact that Momo was here crying and she couldn't do a thing to help. Rukia was pulled out of her thoughts when Mamoru tugged on her shirt.

"Is my teacher okay?" he asked

Rukia gave him a small smiled and nodded, "Miss Hinamori is going to be fine" Rukia took her son's hand, "Lets head home"

Mamoru nodded and walked away from his school while he was in hand with him mother.

Rukia began to think about the victims in the situation with Momo. Momo clearly didn't know Toshiro was with someone let alone married. Momo loved Toshiro from what Rukia could see. But she knew how hurt Karin was by the infidelity and wished that the other woman wasn't Momo. Neither woman deserved to be cheated on but it happened.

Rukia was lost in thought as she and her soon walked towards the bus stop, but she was brought back by the sound of honking and the calling of her name. Rukia turned to see a woman with black hair, waving at her from a Toyota.

Rukia squinted harder and realized the woman waving was Tatsuki. Rukia smiled and waved back once she realized this. Then Tatsuki's car which was driving the opposite direction changed ways and in a matter of seconds Tatsuki's car was pulled up next to Rukia and Mamoru.

"Hey Rukia" Tatsuki greeted, "Hi Mamoru"

Mamoru simply smiled and gave her a small wave. "Hey Tatsuki, it's good to see you" Rukia greeted back

"What are you to up to?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, just on our way home"

"To Ichigo's? I'll give you a lift" Tatsuki suggested.

"Oh no, Ichigo is working until really late, I'm going to my own apartment" Rukia informed her.

"Well I'm not letting you walk" Tatsuki sated

"Its fine, me and Mamoru are going to take the bus"

"Oh my lord, you are just as hard headed as your fiancé, just get in the car so I can DRIVE you home" Tatsuki demanded with a smirk on her face.

Rukia sighed in defeat and smiled at Tatsuki, "Thanks"

Rukia walked to the back seat and fasten her son in tightly and kissed his forehead. Rukia then came to the passenger side and put on her seat belt. Tatsuki quickly pulled off and began driving.

"How have you been?" Rukia decided to ask

"Since I began telling people I'm gay? Pretty fucking awesome" Tatsuki answered as she drove around, she realized she had however cursed in front of a child.

"Sorry Rukia"

"It's okay Tatsuki, just be careful"

"Ok, how the baby doing then?"

"Well, we are having a girl" Rukia happily announced.

"A girl?! That's great, Congrats, I know Ichigo can be an idiot but he will be a great dad"

"I know, I can't wait to spend my life with him and our kids" Rukia said as she looked at her swollen tummy lovingly.

"I also wanna thank you, for you know, encouraging me to be my gay self"

"Thanks but I doubt I was very encouraging"

"It was nice because you barley knew me but embraced my sexuality"

"Well you're welcome" Rukia said smiling. She was happy to be bonding with Tatsuki. She was one of Ichigo's best friends and very tough to impress.

"Since you are so understanding, I was hoping to ask you about something" Tatsuki said as the tone in the car became more serious.

"Ask away"

"Well, I know Ichigo told you about Orihime and how she kissed him" Tatsuki reminded Rukia. Rukia who wasn't sure if she was going to enjoy this convo, but showed her full attention.

"Yes he did"

"Well I want you to know, Orihime is one of my best friends. The woman wouldn't hurt a fly. She had feelings for Ichigo, feelings he could never see. She kissed him and it was wrong but I think you guys should talk because I don't want there to be any bad blood between you two.

"Tatsuki, I don't hate Orihime. I understand she loves Ichigo and I feel for her. I'm not upset with her. I think she needed a real answer from Ichigo if she was ever going to move on" Rukia answered.

Tatsuki was surprised by this answer. She expected Rukia to be more standoffish.

"Well I hope you and Orihime can be friends one day" Tatsuki suggested. Rukia smiled. She never thought about being friends with the woman who was so in love with her fiancé.

"Maybe" Rukia said, it was now quiet in the car. Rukia's home was coming soon. Rukia was reflecting on today's events and she couldn't believe she almost forgot about the woman that came with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to the gallery.

Senna, she had met Senna before and she remembered not being a fan of her. They way she spoke to Rukia the first time she met made Rukia almost feel out of place in Ichigo's world and today reinforced how the woman made her feel. Who was the woman to Ichigo?

"Tatsuki ?" Rukia called out

"Hmm" Tatsuki said as she focused on driving.

"Do you know Senna" Tatsuki accidently hit the brakes when Rukia mentioned the name. Rukia was shocked by the abrupt stop. She looked at Tatsuki confused.

"Sorry, I thought I saw an animal in the street" Tatsuki lied with the fakest laugh she could muster.

"Its fine, but as I was saying"

"Oh right Senna," Tatsuki said trying to find the best way to talk about this woman.

"She is friend from high school" Tatsuki explained. "How do you know her?"

"I met her at Orihime's party" Rukia replied "We're you guys close?" Rukia asked

"Well yeah, Senna's a good friend" Tatsuki was trying her best not to have to lie. She didn't want to lie to Rukia, Rukia didn't deserve that.

Rukia felt as if she had to ask a better question. She needed to know how well this woman knew Ichigo. Rukia decided to change up her questioning.

"Has Ichigo always been open with his family life?" Rukia decided to ask. Tatsuki did a mental sigh thinking she was in the clear about the Senna questions.

"No, not after his mother died" Tatsuki answered, "Only closes friends like me, Nel, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu really met and got close with his family. No other friends were really allowed in his home. Ichigo had always been a private person"

Rukia could feel herself feeling slightly worried. If this was true then how could this woman who clearly went to school with Ichigo and Tatsuki know his younger sister so well."

"So Senna and Ichigo weren't friends?" Rukia asked suddenly. She noticed her questions weren't consistent but at this point she didn't care.

"Um, they were friends" Tatsuki answered. Rukia however could see Tatsuki wasn't telling the full truth.

"Tatsuki can you just be honest with me. I just want to know how well this Senna woman knows him. I can simply just find her and ask-"

"Senna and Ichigo dated" Tatsuki blurted out. She regretted saying it. She was however scared that Rukia would ask Senna and she would reveal more than needed.

Rukia remained quiet once Tatsuki told her that. Tatsuki was finally in front of Rukia's home.

"Oh, okay" Rukia said simply. Tatsuki looked at her confused.

"Um Rukia"

"Thanks Tatsuki for the ride" Rukia cut her off and walked out the car, she went to take her son out the back seat who seemed to have drifted off in the car. Tatsuki watched quietly as Rukia walked away from the car. She wondered if lying would have been better. But Tatsuki knew Rukia had to have been suspicious since she brought up Senna's name.

Tatsuki decided she would pull away and focus on the things in front of her. She just hoped she didn't cause the drift of a perfect couple.

#####

Senna's heels clicked as she walked through the lobby of the Hilton in Karakura. She waltz right up to the front lobby and caught the attention of the clerk. He was an old man with a white mustache.

"Welcome to the Hilton, what can I help you with miss?"

"Good evening, I am here to see Ulquiorra Cifer"

The man looked down at some papers at his desk then looked to Senna. "You must be Miss Takahashi," He said, Senna who was slightly surprised, nodded.

"Take the elevator to the 21st floor, it's the suite all the way at the end of the hall on your left." He explained. Senna smiled and thanked him.

She followed the directions perfectly and was soon in front of the last suite on the left side of the 21st floor.

She was here for answers. Today wasn't how she expected it to go. She meant only to accompany her co workers to the art gallery to pick out a few paintings. Instead she was face to face with her ex fiancé's new wife to be. The woman was also clearly showing in her belly area so Senna could see the baby inside her was growing and if she knew her ex fiancé, he was excited for the baby.

Senna sighed and knocked firmly twice. In a matter of seconds she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Ulquiorra opened his suite door to see Senna, surprisingly still in her work clothes.

Ulquiorra was now in dressed down clothes and a pair of reading glasses.

"Good evening Senna, come in" He greeted. Senna smiled at him and walked into the lavish penthouse suite.

"This place is beautiful" Senna said as she looked around. Ulquiorra followed behind as he let her explore his room.

"Mr. Kuchiki strives for nothing but the best" Ulquiorra stated. Senna stopped and turned to smile at him. "That's why he hired me" She said smugly.

Ulquiorra smirked at her confidence and took a seat on the couch. "Please have a seat, I'm guessing what you have to talk to me about is important since you requested to see me at this time of night"

"Well, it depends on your answer." Senna stated, she looked around and realized it only them. "Where is Grimmjow?"

"He is preoccupied at the moment" Ulquiorra answered simply.

"Probably with some floozy" Senna mumbled.

"Miss Takahashi?" Ulquiorra said to her, "What is it you need to speak to me about?"

Senna sighed and took a seat not too far from Ulquiorra. She sat down so that she was looking straight at him.

"Today at the gallery, you seemed to be familiar with the woman that worked there" Senna mentioned

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ulquiorra questioned. He didn't need this woman in his business.

"You have been there before haven't you?" Senna accused. Ulquiorra seemed to be too defensive for her liking. "Why did you have me bring you there?"

"Senna, you do not know what you are saying and I think you should stick to public relations." Ulquiorra said rudely.

Senna rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look Ulquiorra, I don't mean to pry but if you already went there you should have just said so. I mean you and Grimmjow seemed to have known her"

"I do not-"

"The lying is getting old my friend" Senna interrupted. "How do you know Rukia?"

"How do you know her?" Ulquiorra countered.

"I asked you first" Senna said seriously this time with her arms folded. Ulquiorra looked at Senna and could tell she wanted answers. But why was she so curious. How did she know Rukia?

Ulquiorra began to wonder if there was some way Senna could help him in his quest to get Rukia to come back to Tokyo.

"I went to college with Rukia" Ulquiorra confessed. Senna was surprised and slightly disappointed with his answer.

"Oh, thats it" Senna said as she sat down. Ulquiorra nodded as he observed the look on Senna's face.

"Did you go to high school with Rukia?" Ulquiorra asked. "You seem to know her also. Were you two friends of some sort? I know she went to high school in this town"

"Oh no, I only met Rukia a few months ago" Senna said not making eye contact. Ulquiorra was disappointed with that answer. He was about to give up on Senna's usefulness until she finished her statement with, "she is engaged to marry my ex-fiance"

Ulquiorra eyes widened as he looked at Senna who seemed lost in thought. Senna was engaged to Ichigo?! This may just be what he needs to get Rukia back. He then thought about Byakuya. Did Byakuya know that Senna used to date Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked. Senna was slightly surprised he knew the name but didn't push the matter further.

"Yes, we were together for about seven years, we were supposed to get married but he dumped me. All my time and hard work I put in to make us work, was all a waste."

"This is very interesting" Ulquiorra said with a small smirk.

"How is that interesting, the only man I ever loved left me because he wasn't ready" Senna snapped.

"It's interesting because me and Rukia had a sexual relationship while she attended Tokyo University" Ulquiorra admitted. Senna's mouth gaped open.

"You and Rukia?"

"Yes, in college but she left school once she became pregnant" Ulquiorra explained

"Is her son-"

"No he isn't my son"

Senna nodded then came to a realization. "So my ex and your ex are getting married and having a kid" Senna said as she shook her head. She didn't want this reality.

"It seems so," Ulquiorra said then crosses on leg over the other. "We can win them back you know"

Senna's ears perked at the proposal. "How?" she said firmly.

Ulquiorra smiled a rare smile and moved in closer to her. "Rukia is the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki"

Senna's eyes widened. "She's rich?! Does Ichigo know? Has she been lying to him?" Senna questioned forcefully.

"He is fully aware of her background, that isn't going to break them up" Ulquiorra said. Senna calmed down. She began to feel uncomfortable with breaking them up. She wanted Ichigo back but not at the cost of his happiness.

"So what do you suppose we do" Senna asked, nervous of what might come next.

"We are going to throw that press release party and I know where we are going to do it" He said cynically. Senna raised her eyebrow. She was now scared of what she was getting herself into but she was determined to get her life back, her life with Ichigo Kurosaki.

**End of Chapter 21**

**So Rukia knows Senna is Ichigo's ex. Senna and Ulquiorra know that they are Ichigo's ex and Rukia's ex respectively.**

**Momo is Toshiro's other woman….we will see more with that in a couple chapters.**

**Next Chapter preview: Byakuya's plan begins to come together while Nel and Ichigo get into an argument.**


	22. Lies

Chapter 22: Lies

Ichigo and Rukia walked thru the aisles of the local baby furniture store looking for all the necessities their little girl would need.

Rukia stopped Ichigo who was pushing the shopping cart to show him something. Rukia's eyes glossed with happiness. It was a Chappy themed crib.

"No" Ichigo said as he noticed his fiancé ogling the crib. He began to walk away but Rukia grabbed his arm.

"And why the hell not?" She asked with a very upset look on her face, which made Ichigo gulp. He couldn't forget that this was a pregnant woman who usually got what she wanted.

"Rukia, how do you know our daughter is going to want something like that?" Ichigo asked trying to reason with her

"Because I'm her mother, if I love Chappy, she loves Chappy" Rukia said as matter of fact.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk away. Rukia huffed and followed behind. So far they had bought almost everything they would need except for a crib and stroller, the two most expensive items.

"Can we get a gender neutral crib?" Ichigo asked as she looked around the store. Rukia seemed bored with that idea but decided to entertain it.

"Because we know it's a girl, we're having" Rukia answered. She then pointed to a pink and brown stroller with bunnies on it.

Ichigo hung his head low, he would never win today.

"Dr. Kurosaki?" a voice called out to him. Rukia and Ichigo turned to see a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple blue sundress.

Ichigo recognized the woman as one of his patients and put on his doctor smile. "Hello Mrs. Sato"

The woman walked closer smiling widely at Ichigo. She glanced at Rukia but ignored the woman's presence, making Rukia annoyed.

"How are you Dr. Kurosaki, haven't seen you in a while" She said looking at him like a piece of meat. Rukia eyed this woman like she was crazy.

"You had a check up two weeks ago" Ichigo said with a bit of confusion. The woman simply laughed it off, realizing she was coming off a bit weird.

Ichigo turned and pulled Rukia a bit closer.

"This is Rukia, my fiancée." He said to the woman making her grit her teeth. "Rukia this is Ami Sato, she is one of my regular patients."

Rukia smiled evilly after Ichigo properly introduced her.

"Oh, I forgot you said you were engaged" The woman mumbled.

"And expecting" Rukia added with a playful smirk on her face.

"Right" the woman said, "Have a good day Dr. Kurosaki" she said as she walked off and left the couple alone.

Ichigo waved goodbye and Rukia made a sound of disgust.

"What's that for?" Ichigo asked confused by his fiancée's sudden actions.

"She clearly wants you _Dr. Kurosaki"_ Rukia said imitating the woman.

"Mrs. Sato? She's married, with kids might I add." Ichigo said as he began pushing the cart and looking at the selection of cribs.

"You really can't tell when a woman is flirting with you?" Rukia slightly annoyed with her fiancé's ignorance.

"Uh, I'm not stupid. Ami is just really nice; she is this nice even when her husband's around. Which reminds me, he seems to be in a foul mood when he is there" Ichigo reasoned.

Rukia couldn't believe how smart but how dumb Ichigo could be. He tried to see the good in everyone so she couldn't be too mad at him.

"Well you may need to refer her to a new doctor" Rukia grumbled making Ichigo laugh.

"Jealous much?"

"Yeah and?" Rukia snapped as she stopped in her tracks. Ichigo smiled, he couldn't help but think Rukia was adorable when she was jealous. Ichigo pulled her near then kissed her forehead.

"You are the most important woman in the world to me. Don't you forget that" He said looking into her eyes. Rukia could feel herself wanted to just throw him to the ground and make love to him but she wouldn't start acting like a horny school girl. Rukia simply pushed him away and smiled.

"I bet you say that to all you patients, doctor" Rukia said playfully. Ichigo came up behind her and hugged her gently.

"Well not all my patients get to meet my closest friends and my family. That takes a special patient" Ichigo said as she kissed her cheek. Ichigo pulled away as Rukia began to think about Senna.

She wondered how special she was to Ichigo. She was friends with Tatsuki and Orihime. Yuzu and Karin knew her. She had to have been special. She remembered Ichigo speaking to her at Orihime's party and she remembered the picture he had of her in his office garbage can. Maybe Senna broke his heart.

Yesterday, when Tatsuki said that they had dated, Rukia didn't feel as special as she once did. Ichigo made her feel as if she was the only woman who had gotten to his heart. But in all honesty Ichigo never revealed anything about his past love life.

"All your friends like me huh?" Rukia said as she followed Ichigo. He was still so focused on the shopping getting done.

"Yeah, they say you've changed me" Ichigo said winking at her.

"What about your friend Senna?" Rukia said, she noticed Ichigo's body stiffened up once she said this.

"What about her?" Ichigo questioned. He didn't want to even know how her name came up, he just hoped the convo to end as quickly as it started.

"Does she like me? I mean we met for two seconds at Orihime's party" Rukia said. She knew she should have just asked about his relationship with her but she didn't want to seem like she was prying.

"Why would Senna's opinion matter to you?" Ichigo said as he kept for making eye contact with Rukia. Ichigo didn't even think Rukia remembered Senna from the party. Rukia who was simply following behind began to wonder why Ichigo was answering this way.

"Well I want all your close friends to like me" Rukia answered.

"Well Senna isn't a close friend" Ichigo said as he picked up a baby bottle pack, to make it seem as if he was too busy to look Rukia in the eye, "she was just a classmate, that's all"

Rukia paused as Ichigo had just lied to her. She wanted to shout at him. He was still just walking along. How dare he stand there and lie. Did something really big happen between them? He seemed as if he didn't want to remember Senna.

"We should be quick. Leaving Mamoru and my dad to hang out, sounds dangerous." Ichigo said deciding he would end the conversation. Rukia, whose legs seemed to be moving on its own silently agreed.

Ichigo felt terrible about lying to Rukia and he knew he could have told her a little bit of truth but he panicked. He didn't want her knowing, not now at least. He decided he would try and talk her up about something else. He just hoped when he did tell her the truth one day, she would forgive him.

#####

Yumichika walked over to the front desk after he locked the gallery front door.

"Thank god, the work day is over" He said to his employee and friend Rangiku who was one again sitting lazily at the front desk.

"Ditto, I'm tired and I'm ready to be curled up in bed with a good movie" Rangiku said as she stretched her body. Yumichika gave her a quizzical look.

"First of all you blonde whore, you didn't do anything all day" Yumichika criticized, Rangiku simply flipped him off as what he was saying wasn't as important as getting her stuff together, "and you are going home to be alone? Maybe you shouldn't have stopped your sexcapades with Shuhei"

Rangiku looked at him shocked; luckily Shuhei was tending to one of his tenants down stairs so he wasn't around to hear Yumichika speak that way.

"I have no idea how you found about me and Shuhei in the first place let alone that we stopped hooking up!"

"I have an eye for juicy drama, like the fact that you are in love with Shuhei but Shuhei is in love with Rukia, gotta love the drama"

"Shut up!" Rangiku snapped. "I am not in love with him anymore"

Yumichika wanted to reply to that when the gallery phone began to ring. He checked to caller ID and the number was private.

"Rangiku make yourself useful and sweep up" Yumichika delegated. Rangiku raised her eyebrow to him. She never did remedial chores. "NOW!" He snapped. Rangiku mumbled a few curses words and began to sweep.

Yumichikia silently wished Rukia was here as he picked up the phone.

"Thank you for calling Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder, This is Yumichika Ayasegawa, the owner speaking"

"Hello Mr. Ayasegawa, you are just the person I was calling to speak to" a woman said on the phone. She sounded somewhat serious, so he assumed she was rich or worked for a company.

"Well you got me, what can I do you for?"

"I am calling one behalf of the CEO of a very well known business in Tokyo, we require your services" the woman informed him.

"And what company would that be?" Yumichika questioned.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that. What we are trying to do is not for public knowledge as of yet"

Yumichika raised his eyebrow. This sounded suspicious but interesting to him.

"And what would your company need from me? I don't plan on selling my gallery if that's what you're asking" Yumichika questioned

"There is no need to try and buy your gallery; however the CEO would like to rent your establishment for a promotional endeavor"

"Rent my gallery? With all my art here? You must be crazy lady!" Yumichika said furiously.

"Of course we would expect you and your staff to be in attendance"

"No lady! My gallery isn't a party spot"

"Mr. Ayasegawa, please understand we are not attempting to throw a party. We are inviting the press, company owners and high class socialites"

Yumichika was now beginning to get interested, it sounded like people with money would be in his gallery.

"We would allow you to sell your art and this would be great publicity for your establishment" the woman reasoned.

Yumichika couldn't believe he didn't think that of that before. This would definitely help his image. He would however make as much money as he can of this. His gallery was huge and he could rent it out for a great price.

"Renting this place isn't free you know" Yumichika said with a devilish smirk.

"Please check your fax machine" The woman said, Yumichika looked at the phone confused and looked at his fax machine that was printing a paper. "We have faxed you a copy of the check which you will receive the night of the event before any guests arrive."

Yumichika put down the phone and quickly grabbed the paper. His mouth dropped as he saw the amount of zeros on the check made out to him.

Yumichika who was still in awe by the amount picked up the phone, "Lady, I'm in, let's talk details"

#####** The Next Day ( At the Gallery)**

Rukia walked into the gallery after getting off the phone with Kaien Shiba. He had called while she was taking Mamoru to school. Father and son spoke until Mamoru had to enter the school building then Kaien requested to speak to Rukia.

They had spoken about ways for Kaien and Mamoru to see each other more often. Kaien was even willing to try and every other weekend, since the flight wasn't that long.

Rukia didn't mind the idea. Kaien would even get a place out here but she knew Ichigo wouldn't be too fond. Rukia, however, wasn't too fond of Ichigo anyway. He had lied to her about Senna yesterday and she didn't understand why.

Ichigo had Chad help him move Rukia's stuff to his apartment after they went shopping but she made Chad keep the clothes and her keepsakes in her apartment.

When Ichigo questioned why Rukia wouldn't move it yet, she simply dismissed the question. She knew acting cold wasn't the way to solve her problem but she was upset and pregnant, she would get her way.

Once she walked into the gallery she saw Shuhei looking at a clipboard. He was most likely trying to see all he had to accomplish today before the end of the day. Yumichika and Rangiku where standing in the middle of the showroom, pointing and talking about the various art. It seemed that Yumichika wanted to rearrange the appearance of the galley.

Shuhei looked to see Rukia gave her a half smile then went back to his clipboard. Rukia automatically felt bad. She remembered how rude she was to him the other day. She hadn't meant to sound so rude.

"Good Moring Shuhei" Rukia said as she walked up to him while putting her purse on the top of the front desk. Shuhei who was leaning on the front desk, simply nodded.

Rukia sighed knowing that his attitude was due to her rudeness.

"Look I'm sorry about the other day Shuhei" Rukia said to him. Shuhei stopped and looked at her slightly surprised. "You are always worried about me and all I do is take it for granted."

"Rukia don't worry about it" He tried to say but Rukia shook her head.

"No! There is no excuse for how I acted, you have been my friend since I first arrived back in Karakura, I shouldn't have-"

Shuhei put a finger to her lips to shut her up. Rukia could feel the awkwardness from herself rising. Shuhei removed his finger and gave her a small but genuine smile.

"You are a pregnant woman, your emotions are everywhere right now, I refuse to blame you" Shuhei said. Rukia smiled happily. No matter how Shuhei felt about her, he always understood.

Shuhei noticed a strand in Rukia's face and pulled it back behind her ears. Rukia was shocked by the intimate gesture but didn't show it. Rangiku saw the whole thing and began to feel this unwanted jealously brewing inside her. She couldn't believe how much Shuhei still loved Rukia. She knew she had to give up on him but it was hard.

Rangiku quickly turned to Yumichika, "Hey Rukia is here, tell her your news"

Yumichika excitedly turned around and walked towards Rukia with Rangiku behind him.

"Shuhei move!" Yumichika said as he easily pushed Shuhei out of Rukia's view.

"What the hell man?" Shuhei said as he regained his footing.

"Need to speak to Rukia, go away now, you can flirt with her later" Yumichika yelled. Shuhei's whole face went red, while Rukia's eyes widened. Did Yumichika know?

Shuhei simply mumbled a few curses and walked away, Rangiku couldn't help but smile. She was happy Yumichika called him out.

"Anyway Rukia" Yumichika began, Rukia gave him her attention. "A company had called and decided to have a press release party right here!"

Rukia was surprised by this news, she never thought of the gallery as a place for parties.

"What company"

"Can't say" Yumichika said quickly, he didn't want to look like a fool for accepting money from a company he didn't even know. "But they will be inviting the high society class, plus the press will give my gallery excellent publicity"

Rukia nodded, she could see her boss was excited so she decided to support him. "Well anyway I can help, I will."

"Perfect! We will close down the gallery for the day. The company will have a few caterers come and set up during the day so the gallery will be closed for the day but at night you and Rangiku will be working to sell my art to the rich bastards that will be in attendance." Yumichika explained.

Rukia realized it was a good investment on Yumichika's part. Rukia nodded agreeing to go.

"Oh and invite some friends, this is a publicity thing and the company wants to appeal to the lower middle class and poor people." Yumichika said. Rukia frowned, how he could assume she had friends with little to no money.

"Fine" Rukia said as she gritted her teeth. Yumichika squealed excitedly as he dragged Rangiku back to the showroom. Rukia had a weird feeling in her stomach, she wondered why she wasn't feeling too good about anything these days and it wasn't the fact that she had a little person growing inside her.

##### **Karakura General Hospital**

Nel knocked twice before popping her head into Ichigo's office.

"Good Morning Istygo" Nel greeted playfully. Ichigo looked up to see his bubbly nurse with her head in his office.

"Morning Nel, what's up" He said as he went back to what he was doing on his computer. His office was mess, which made Nel happy. This meant he was in a better mood.

"Ishida wanted me to return medical journals that he borrowed from you" Nel said as she walked in with a few books in her hand.

Ichigo pointed to the bookshelf right by his desk, "Just put them away, the order is by alphabet for journal name then volume by number order"

"Aye Aye Captian" Nel said excitedly as she did what she was told. She realized she would probably need a small stepping block. She pushed it towards the bookcase and began to place the books where they belonged.

She looked to see Ichigo looking for patient files. She believe that he needed a medical assistant, just to make his life somewhat easier.

"How's Rukia and the baby doing" Nel asked attempting to make conversation. Hearing the question, Ichigo attempted to answer it without losing too much focus.

"She's great and our girl is growing" He said causing a slight smile.

"A GIRL" Nel yelped! "You didn't tell me that, congrats Istygo!" Nel said happily. Ichigo who decided to stop what he was doing had a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks Nel, I'm a little nervous to be a dad" He said as he spaced out a bit.

"You will be a wonderful dad, you're already a great brother" Nel praised, she turned back to the bookcase and reached to put the last book away, Ichigo looked up to say thank you but paused when he noticed Nel's short sleeve had revealed a blackish-blue bruise on her arm by her shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ichigo yelled standing up abruptly. Nel almost stumbled and fell off the stepping block. She stepped down and looked at Ichigo with confusion.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked as if he had gone insane.

"What the hell is that on your arm?" Ichigo asked with a deadly and serious tone. Nel was slightly shocked by this question but tried to play everything cool. The bruise wasn't showing anymore since she was no longer reaching up and her sleeve was down.

Nel looked at the skin on her arm that was showing and shrugged, "I don't know what you mean" She lied. Ichigo glared at her then roughly grabbed her arm and lifted up her sleeve. It revealed a huge bruise, with obvious hand marks on her delicate skin.

"That!" He barked. Nel felt completely ashamed and pulled her arm away from Ichigo successfully.

"It's noting you need to worry about" Nel said as she tried to cover hr bruise again. Ichigo could feel his anger getting the best of his emotions.

"Nel you think I'm an idiot, those are hand marks and from the look of it, it happened within the last 24 hours" Ichigo concluded. "Where the fuck is that bastard Nnoirta?"

"Ichigo I said its nothing to worry about" Nel repeated. This time she would use his real name

"Nel, how can you sit there and say that, look at your fucking arm" Ichigo exploded. He cared for Nel, she was truly like his sister. And he would be sure to kill anyone who messed with his family.

"I will handle it Ichigo, I am a big girl, I can handle myself"

"Nel, that guy is mentally unstable-"

" I know Ichigo, I know my boyfriend-"

"Yeah the same boyfriend who left you because you got fired from the strip club" Ichigo remind her.

"Don't do that. I forgave him for that so please don't go throwing it in my face." Nel snapped. "Why don't you have faith that I have this whole situation under control?"

"Because you have been with a man who had cheated on, stolen from and used you. What you need to do-" Ichigo rebutted.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Nel cut him off, "You're not my father so you DO NOT tell me how I need to act or behave when you are the one lying to your fiancée" Nel finished. She knew it was a low blow but she was tired of Ichigo treating her like a child. She had never spoken to him like that.

"You're right I am not your father. You left your father to be with the same man who will easily lay a hand on you. You left your family for being a stripper"

Nel couldn't believe he had just said that. That left her speechless. Tears began to sting her eyes as she realized she was fighting with Ichigo. Her only best friend and he had just said some horrible things to her.

"I'm going back to the nurse station" Nel said above a whisper. She didn't want Ichigo to hear the pure sadness in her voice.

"No" Ichigo said in a much calmer tone. "You're not leaving, I'm sorr-"

"Well I'm going on lunch then" Nel said as she walked away. Ichigo was about to refuse but Nel stopped him. "If you try and stop me I will report you to Human Resources and tell them you aren't letting me take a break" With that said, Ichigo said nothing and Nel walked out of the office.

Ichigo couldn't belive that just happened. He punched the wall in frustration. He knew there was a better way of talking to her but he was so blinded by his anger for Nnoirta that he took it out on Nel. He sat on the couch in his office reflecting on what happened. He just hoped she wouldn't be running to Nnorita's side.

#####

Nel huffed in frustration as she walked down the street from the hospital. Her emotions were on overdrive. How dare Ichigo say those things to her? He knew how terrible she felt about leaving her family behind in order to be with Nnoirta. Ichigo was the person she confided in the most and he used that against her.

Nel wiped her eyes as tears began to fall. She wouldn't let this hurt her. She couldn't. She was big girl and big girls don't cry right?

Nel stopped when she realized she was walking aimlessly. She wondered where she could even go. She wanted to feel better and food usually did the trick. That's when she remembered the sandwich shop and her last visit there.

She had met Ulquiorra that day, the mysterious business man. She wondered if he had returned to Tokyo. He wasn't like any man she had ever met. He seemed somewhat unfazed by her bubbliness and openness which made her want to get to know him.

Nel started to make her way to the sandwich shop as she thought about today's events. Before she came into work and had her argument with Ichigo, she had an even more interesting morning.

Nel had woke up next to her boyfriend this morning. She was getting ready for work while he slept in. They lived in a simple one bedroom flat in downtown Karakura. As Nel finished up getting ready she noticed there was a number on Nnorita's arm with a woman's name above the number.

Nel woke him up and questioned him immediately. Nnoirta, who was annoyed because he was woken up, simply told her to mind her business. Nel began to shout and push him off the bed. Nnoirta got up and grabbed her shoulders then pushed her against the wall. He attempted to kiss her while holding her tightly but Nel, who was in pain, kicked him.

He continued to lie to her face, saying he had never cheated but when she didn't listen, he attempted to hit her. Nel however dodged it and kicked him in the groin. She had it with him lying and cheating on her. Nel wasn't stupid but she had put up with too much. She was done with Nnoirta once and for all.

Nel told him it was over and to get out or she would call the police. She left before he could answer; she just hoped he would leave before she got home.

Nel had finally reached the sandwich shop and could smell the fresh baked bread and she already felt happy. Nel walked in and saw it was not too busy. She felt disappointed. She didn't know why she expected to walk in and see Ulquiorra again. She decided she would get on line and wait so she could order her sandwich.

Just as she got on line a familiar monotone voice spoke to her. "Not surprised to see you again"

Nel could feel her face going red; she knew exactly who was behind her. Nel tried her bet not to smile too hard as she turned around and saw Ulquiorra looking right at her.

"I'm not surprised either" Nel said smiling. Ulquiorra gave her a quick smirk. Nel wanted to speak again but the deli owner called out to her, "Would you like the usual Nel?"

"Oh yes!" Nel said as she turned to answer him.

"And you sir" The deli owner asked Ulquiorra.

"Meatball submarine sandwich please" Ulquiorra ordered. Nel couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. The deli owner turned around to complete the order.

Ulquiorra noticed the grin on Nel's face. "May I ask what is so amusing?" he asked with his eye brow raised.

"Oh nothing" Nel said playfully, "I just noticed that you ordered the very sandwich, I introduced to you. I guess I made a good choice."

"I wouldn't get excited woman, I just didn't want to eat a sandwich I would regret so I chose something I am familiar with" Ulquiorra informed her. This mad Nel laugh, she could tell Ulquiorra just didn't want to admit she was right.

"Whatever you say!" Nel said as she turned away smiling. Ulquiorra realized she didn't believe him but decided against saying anything else. Ulquiorra also wouldn't allow her to know that he was slightly hoping to see her there.

"So how's the business in Karakura going?" Nel asked.

"Going well, thank you for asking" Ulquiorra answered simply, "How is the hospital"

Nel rolled her eyes as she automatically thought of her argument with Ichigo. "It's there, I just had to get out of there today"

"Sorry to hear that" he replied. Nel gave him a half smile then studied him. She wondered why Ulquiorra was so closed off. She felt as if he only spoke to her that way in order to never know what emotion was going on with in him.

"Would you wanna stay and eat lunch with me?" Nel asked, she couldn't believe she had actually asked but it was too late to take it back. Ulquiorra looked at her. He wasn't sure if he trusted himself spending time with this woman. She was hard to ignore and somewhat easy to talk you.

"I guess, I would not mind spending my lunch with you woman" he answered. Nel couldn't help but want to jump up and scream yay.

"NEL , GREEN EYEs, YOUR ORDERS UP!" the deli owner announced. Nel happily grabbed both sandwiches then signaled for Ulquiorra to follow her to a nearby table. Nel sat down and Ulquiorra sat across from her. Nel handed him his sandwich then greedily took a bite of her sandwich. Ulquiorra attempted to try to eat the sub as neatly as possible.

"Have you found any other food spots since we met?" Nel asked

"None that have impressed me"

"Well not every place has a customer as awesome and loyal as me" Nel proclaimed. Ulquiorra wanted to smile at Nel's confidence but remained stoic

"Is that so?"

"That is so!' Nel exclaimed, "But I know some other good places to eat, I can take you" Ulquiorra looked at her strangely. Was this woman indirectly asking him on a date? "We can actually go to other places like Karakura park or the karaoke bar"

"Do I look like I would enjoy places like that and I don't have time for going out and having fun." Ulquiorra proclaimed, this woman was almost too optimistic.

"Well you might like it" Nel said innocently, "Ichigo likes them and is a complete grump"

"Ichigo?" Ulquiorra questioned. Did she just say Ichigo? He wondered if it was the same man.

"Yeah, my brother who is a doctor, I told you about him the first time we met" Nel explained

"I thought you called him something else" Ulquiorra explained, it had to be him, a doctor named Ichigo?

"Well, I guess it's because I'm mad at him but his name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ulquiorra's eyes widened hearing this. "But as I was saying he actually likes parks"

Ulquiorra almost lost his concentration. This woman knew Ichigo; this could help with his mission. The mission he had actually forgotten because he was with Nel.

"Can you really be too busy for fun?" Nel asked shaking Ulquiorra out of thought.

"Unfortunately I am but thank you for offering" Ulquiorra said to her. Nel found it weird that he seemed kind of nice now.

"Well maybe I can see you sometime again" Nel hoped. Ulquiorra realized this woman wasn't going to be hard to recruit. She seemed to enjoy his company and she currently wasn't too happy with Ichigo.

"Nel, although I can't have fun outside of work, how would you like to help me have fun at work?" Ulquiorra offered.

Nel looked at him confused. "How can I do that?"

"Be my date to my company's press release party" Ulquiorra said. Nel could feel herself blushing. Be his date?

"There will be pieces of art sold at the party, and you can meet CEO of a billion yen company and we can have fun" Ulquiorra persuaded. Nel was blinded by the glam she imagined that she hadn't given him an answer.

"Nel, is that a yes?" he asked. Nel's fantasy thought bubble popped and she looked at Ulquiorra. "I would love to go with you!"

Ulquiorra smiled a devilish grin, Nel however was happy to see a smile. "Glad to hear it, now Nel, tell me about your sudden dilemma with your brother Ichigo"

**END OF CHAPTER 22**

**So Ichigo had digged himself in deeper hole! Rukia now knows he is lying and he had Nel slightly upset with him**

**I had a review from a concerned reader about the direction of my story. I'm glad that I'll still be able to surprise you with what I will do with this story. This story still has about 13 more chapters so we have some troubling and good times ahead of us.**

**So yes Byakuya's plan should be somewhat obvious now.**

**Next Chapter: (Catching up with Renji) (Senna gets a surprising request) (Toshiro and Karin's relationship fate is on the line)**


	23. Searching for the Truth

**Chapter 23: Searching for a Truth**

"Then she said she was going on break and if I stopped her then she was going to file a complaint" Ichigo explained to Rukia as he parked the car in front of her apartment. Ichigo had picked up Rukia and Mamoru from the elementary school on his way home he began to tell Rukia about his argument with Nel.

"Ichigo just call and apologize" Rukia suggested as she helped Mamoru out the car and handed the boy his book bag. She knew Ichigo was really hurt by the argument he had with Nel, even if he didn't say it out loud. He truly considered Nel family and he would never want to hurt his family.

"I can't just apologize because I don't want her to think I'm okay with her going back with him" He argued. The three of them climbed the stairs to Rukia's apartment. Rukia sighed, she didn't want to take sides but she felt Ichigo was wrong to say those things to her.

"You said some pretty hurtful words Ichigo, how did you expect her to react?" Rukia questioned as she opened the door to her apartment. Mamoru zoomed passed her as he ran onto the apartment. Ichigo followed behind Rukia.

"I know and I wish I could take them back but I can't" Ichigo said sadly, "the damage has been done" Rukia looked at Ichigo sympathetically. This was affecting him hard and she wished she could do something to help.

"You both work at the hospital on the same floor, when you see each other again, just apologize Ichigo" Rukia suggested, Ichigo was ready to object but Rukia forcefully continued. "I think it's better to have her confide in you again then hate you and be with a man who treats her like shit"

Ichigo realized the wisdom in her words and took a deep breath. "You're right; I just hope she isn't with that bastard right now"

"Nel is so much smarter than you give her credit for" Rukia reminded him. Ichigo gave her a half smile. He was glad he could talk to Rukia and she could bring him back to his senses.

"Can't argue with that" He said as he thought about how many times Nel was wiser than him. "I'm sorry for trying to put you in the middle Rukia"

Rukia was slightly surprised by his apology. It seems the conversation with Nel hit him harder than she originally thought.

"Enough about my nonsense, anything more exciting than art, happen at work today" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face. Rukia glared at him for his rude way of asking then shrugged.

"Nothing too exciting" Rukia said then she remembered Yumichika's good news. "Well actually, Yumichika agreed to throw a press release party for a company at the gallery"

"Really? What company?"

"He wouldn't say, but my guesses are he doesn't even know, he just wants the money and publicity" Rukia concluded.

"Mamoru!" Rukia called out to her son, "Come out here, and let's get started on your homework"

Rukia turned back to Ichigo, "We have to work the party since there will be plenty of important people with money there"

"Sounds fun" Ichigo said sarcastically, "I can watch Mamoru that night"

The said boy ran out with his homework in hand and sat at the table. "I was actually thinking he could spend that night with your dad, he loves it over there"

Mamoru who heard this jumped up excitedly. " Yes! I love Papa Isshin"

Rukia laughed as Mamoru was already used to calling Isshin family. Ichigo however didn't get why he couldn't spend time with his future step son.

Rukia read the look on Ichigo's face, "I wanted you to attend the party too"

"Me? At the party you have to work?"

"Yumichika assured me it wouldn't be all work. He said I could bring friends and I would rather you be there" Rukia reasoned. Ichigo sighed. He wasn't against the thought of going out with Rukia. Rukia however, was feeling nervous about the whole party idea. Although Ichigo wasn't exactly on her good side, she wanted him there. Actually she wanted him and a few people there.

"I'll go then" Ichigo agreed. Rukia gave him a smile then made another request, "Invite your friends, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, even Orihime."

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked surprised that his fiancée would want the woman who was in love with him to come.

"Yeah, I know she is your friend and from what I could tell she isn't a bad person, she is just in a one sided love"

Ichigo was shocked at how understanding Rukia seemed to be. It almost made him question her motives behind it.

"I know you feel bad about how things went down between you and her but you guys have been friends too long. Plus if you are okay with Kaien still speaking to me, I should be okay with this"

Ichigo was now at a loss for words, how the hell could he reply to something like this. Why would he even be against it? He should be happy that Rukia wanted to get along with Orihime. It would make his life easier. But he felt as if Rukia was looking for something more out of this friendship with Orihime.

Suddenly Ichigo was shook out of his stupor when his hospital beeper went off. Ichigo quickly took a look at the beeper that was flashing a red light.

"Damn, one of my regular patients overdosed on her medication" Ichigo cursed, he looked at Rukia apologetically, "I have to go"

Rukia shook her head, she didn't like that Ichigo looked at her as if he did something wrong by being a good doctor, "Don't apologize, just go, your patiets need you"

Ichigo smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before making a quick exit out the door. Rukia watched him leave feeling mixed emotions in her chest.

She loved Ichigo. Sometimes it was scary to think she fell for him in such a short amount of time. He had been her savior. He gave her hope and love. He was a great father figure to Mamoru and a great lover and best friend to her. She wanted to forget about all the bad that had ever happened to her and moved forward but for some reason she couldn't it. She wondered if the gods were playing with her emotions.

Here she was madly in love and happy. But her bother knew about her son and she was sure he wasn't going to let Rukia live her life as a Kuchiki with that secret. Two of her best friends in college are working for the very man who was ready to threaten her happiness. But she believed Ichigo would be her savior at the end. But now he was lying to her about his relationship with another woman. She wondered why no one trusted her to be their savior. Why could no one just tell her the truth? She wondered how badly Ichigo could have been hurt by this woman that he couldn't even tell Rukia the truth.

"MOMMY!" Rukia jumped as her son called her name. Rukia was so lost in thought she didn't even hear him calling her.

"Yes Mamoru?" Rukia answered trying to not sound so shaken up.

"Uncle Renji is on the phone" the boy said as he handed her, her own cellphone. Had she been that lost in thought she didn't even noticed her cellphone ringing.

"Thank you honey" Rukia said as she took the phone.

"Hello?" Rukia answered as he went to sit down on the couch.

"Nice of you to answer" Renji said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry; I was kind of out of it"

"It's okay thought I would check up on you since you had to get off the phone early last time. I barely got to congratulate you on finding out the baby is a girl"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Renji, Kaien called wanting to speak to Mamoru"

"It's cool, I can't be upset if the man decides to speak to his son" Renji said annoyed.

"He has been really good Renji. They speak almost every day" Rukia told him.

"So you no longer have your doubts about Kaien?" Renji asked.

"I didn't say that but right now Mamoru is so happy, I feel like I should just be happy with him" Rukia explained.

"You're right Rukia, you do deserve happiness" Renji preached. Rukia smiled. Renji had seen her at some of her lowest points in life so she knew he had meant every word.

"You deserve happiness yourself" Rukia said firmly, "how's Jackie doing?"

"Great actually, it's like I find something I love about her more everyday" Renji confessed. Rukia could feel herself wanting to squeal in excitement for Renji. He had always been labeled as a tough guy because of his appearance but he was the biggest softie she knew next to Chad.

"She actually wants to come with me to Karakura"

"What?! When did you decide you were coming here?"

"Once you go into labor, I'm catching the next flight out there" Renji said. Rukia was dumbfounded by her friend's rash decision making.

"No way! You can't just leave work because I'm having a baby"

"I left college, why can't I miss a few days of work?" Renji argued.

"Because you idiot, I am not a scared college dropout anymore. I have a fiancé and a job, I'll be fine, plus how would Jackie feel?

"She encouraged me to go, plus like I said before, she plans to come with me" Renji stated.

"Really?" Rukia questioned. Jackie was just as crazy as Renji. No wonder those two were so in love.

"Yeah! I don't know if I ever told you but Jackie looks up to you and Ichigo. She believes in you guys so much. She wants our relationship to evolve into the one you guys have now" Renji admitted. Rukia never knew Jackie thought so highly of their relationship.

"Tell Jackie, I am flattered but me and Ichigo are nowhere near perfect. We fight like regular people. We get on each other's nerves and sometimes we can never just be honest with each other, and sometimes things just get in the way" Rukia didn't noticed how sad her voice was becoming, until she could feel her tears. She hoped Renji didn't notice the change in her tone but then Renji wouldn't be her best friend.

"What happened Rukia?" he asked. One thing she hated about her friendship with Renji is that he had seen every side of her so he could read her too well, even though the phone.

"Renji where do I start?" Rukia said as she wiped the tear that stung her eyes.

"Is it one big problem or a series of problems?" He asked

"Both"

Renji sighed, "Start from the top"

"Well, I'll start from the fact that Shuhei Hisagi is in love with me and I never knew this until recently"

"How did you find out?" Renji asked. He asked a little too calmly for Rukia's liking. One benefit about being Renji's friend for 16 years she knew how he would react to things when he had no idea about it.

"How long did you know Renji?" Rukia questioned. Renji was slightly surprised that she could tell he knew but decided he wouldn't make a big deal.

"I could tell Rukia, it wasn't that hard to figure out"

"Then why didn't you tell me this? Rangiku loves him and has watched him pine after me for months now. I had no idea I was hurting them both."

"Rukia I know you, you would have tried to meddle more than you already do! I told Shuhei to give up on you! I did the best I could" Renji admitted. Rukia sighed knowing that Renji was probably right but she hated being the last to know.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Renji asked knowing Rukia didn't have anything else to say on that matter.

"No, because more pressing matters came up" Rukia said, "Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are in Karakura town"

"What?! How do you know? Did they see you?" Renji asked, Rukia could tell that if she didn't answer correctly Renji would be on the first flight here.

"They came to my job but don't worry, they didn't try anything."

"Rukia, I don't trust those two scumbags at all!"

"Renji, those two scumbags were once my friends, at one point my only friends"

"Rukia, you can't blame me for being a good student, I didn't tell you to go get yourself involved with those guys, I encouraged FEMALE friends!

"I'm not blaming you Renji, but those two were my friends and I don't believe they want to hurt me"

"Even though they work for your brother Rukia? They probably told him that you were in Karakura."

"Renji lets be serious, my brother is Byakuya FUCKING Kuchiki, and he probably found me without their help."

"That's real convenient for them isn't it" Renji argued.

"Renji, I'm not asking you to trust them, I want you to trust me. Trust me when I say I believe them. They didn't tell Byakuya. If they did, I believe Byakuya would have found me much quicker and he would have known about Mamoru."

Renji sighed defeated. Rukia knew what words to say to get him to calm down for now. "So if you think you can trust them why is it a problem that they happened to show up at your gallery."

"Well, Ulquiorra apologized, saying he wants us to try to be friends again. I told him I would try." Renji sucked his teeth, not believing the apology. "But they happen to be working with a woman, a woman I met before"

"Was she an employee of Byakuya?"

"Probably but that's not where I met her. I meet her at Ichigo's friend's party. She went to high school with Ichigo."

"So it's a small world" Renji commented not exactly understanding what Rukia was getting at.

"Renji, she used to date Ichigo" Rukia told him. Renji perked up. That was too weird to be a coincidence.

"You think Byakuya knows he hired the ex of your fiancé?" Renji asked, Rukia knew Renji would come to the same conclusion she did.

"Renji that's not even why I'm worried" Rukia confessed, "Ichigo lied and said she was just a classmate nothing more"

"Okay, well maybe she is just a class-"

"His best friend Tatsuki already told me they used to date, the woman is even close with his family. Whether they dated or not, Ichigo is lying about how close they were."

Renji sat back as he began to think about what Rukia was saying. But why is Ichigo lying about another woman. Renji didn't like the look of this and he especially didn't like his best friend stressing herself over this when she was pregnant.

"I don't like the sound of this but I want you to stay away from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow." Renji advised.

Rukia became annoyed with Renji's suggestion, "Renji I just said they aren't a threat to me"

"Rukia, think about this. Too much weird shit is going on. This all can't be coincidence. Until you find out the truth, just promise to keep a distance from them and the woman too."

"I don't know-"

"Please!" Renji begged. Rukia sighed. If Renji felt strongly about something she knew she should probably listen.

"Okay, I'll stay away from them" Rukia agreed. Renji sighed mentally. "Thank you"

Renji went on to talk about how he would find out if Byakuya had anything weird going on in Karakura then he would let her know. Rukia thanked him.

She was glad Renji was her friend and her voice of reason but she had to be honest. If she happened to see Ulquiorra, Grimmjow or Senna, she may not be able to keep her promise.

#####

Ulquiorra walked into the elegant café located in Midtown Karakura. The host asked for his name, "I am Ulquiorra Cifer; I am here to meet with Miss Takahashi"

"Oh right this way sir" The host said automatically recognizing the name. Ulquiorra followed the host to a small table were Senna was sitting as she looked through her phone.

Senna looked up and greeted him with a smile. Ulquiorra thanked the waiter and took his seat across from Senna.

"Good evening Senna" Ulquiorra greeted.

"Hello Ulquiorra, I ordered a few appetizers if you don't mind, I didn't realize you would be _late"_ Senna said growling at the end.

"My apologies but I am one of five financial advisors and I have other aspects of the company I still must deal with." Ulquiorra informed her.

"Well a call would have been nice"

"Well, there is no need, you wouldn't have left anyway" Ulquiorra said with a smirk.

"You better have a damn good reason for having me meet you Cifer"

"Is this coming from the woman who decided to stop by my hotel room with only an hour warning?" Ulquiorra challenged.

Senna glared at him. Ulquiorra always seemed to have a comeback for the things she said. When Ulquiorra realized he had her stuck, he began the conversation.

"I called you her in order to ask a request of you"

"Is this business or personal?" Senna asked. She knew if it had to do with their Kuchiki Company project he would wait til they saw each other at the office building.

"It is a mixture of both" He replied curtly. Senna raised her eyebrow at him. She began to wonder what this man had in store for her.

"This request comes personally from Mr. Kuchiki himself" Ulquiorra stated.

"What's the request?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki would like to invite you to be his escort to the Kuchiki Corp. Expansion Press Release Party"

"Escort?!" Senna questioned loudly. "I am not some sort of whore, Mr. Cifer!"

"I can assure you that is not what we think"

"You only hired me because I look good in a dress? Excuse me Mr. Cifer, but I am a damn good public relations director, and I certainly don't need Mr. Kuchiki to validate me"

"Woman, would you shut up and listen!" Ulquiorra said raising his voice. One thing about Senna is that could get any man to raise his voice.

Senna who realized she was being noisy, kept quiet and glared at Ulquiorra and wait for him to continue.

"If we wanted a woman who simply looked stunning in a dress we would have easily found a better looking candidate to be his date" Ulquiorra said rudely causing Senna to gape at him.

"We, however, decided that because Rukia will be at this event and she is allowed to bring Ichigo with her, you can use this as a way to make Ichigo jealous."

Senna was surprised at the logic behind the date but wasn't against it. "How are you sure Ichigo will come?"

"I know Rukia" Ulquiorra said to her, "I know she will want him there"

"Then why must I be Mr. Kuchiki's date. I mean I don't mind him at all" Senna said blushing as she thought about all the handsome pictures she had seen of him, "but wouldn't it be better if I was your date, then Ichigo would be even more jealous since he already doesn't like you"

Ulquiorra almost didn't know what to say. He was more focused on making Nel's his date that he didn't think about how much better him and Senna would have worked.

He didn't like the idea of making Nel as Byakuya's date. It didn't sit right with him for some reason.

"Don't worry about my logic, I just need to know if you agree to be Mr. Kuchiki's date" he asked smoothly.

Senna looked at him then thought to herself. This could help her lock in her contract with Byakuya Kuchiki as the head of his Public Relations Department.

"I'll do it!" Senna replied. Ulquiorra smiled with satisfaction. Everything was coming together perfectly.

But a part of him was wondering why he was just as worried about Rukia AND Nel finding out. He didn't understand were this fondness of Nel came from but he just hoped it wouldn't deter him from his mission.

#####

Rukia and Mamoru walked up the street in the suburbs of Karakura. They had taken two buses to get there. It was kind of late to just show up but Rukia felt like she was going crazy sitting in her apartment. Ichigo had updated her about the patient and it seemed as if he would be there until morning.

Rukia had made Mamoru and her, couple of sandwiches. During that time Mamoru kept talking about how awesome Isshin was and great Yuzu and Karin were. That was her family now and she missed them.

She finally stopped when she reached the Kurosaki clinic. She knew coming over unannounced was not something they had seen from her but she didn't want to keep over thinking the situation and in the back of Rukia's mind, she was hoping Senna would be around.

Rukia knocked firmly on the door. Within seconds, she heard someone walking towards the door. Yuzu smiled cheerfully as she opened the door and saw Rukia and Mamoru standing in front of her.

"Oh Hello Rukia!" Yuzu hugged Rukia. Yuzu turned to Mamoru and kissed his forehead. "Hello my handsome friend"

Rukia and Mamoru greeted Yuzu then followed her inside.

"I didn't know you guys were coming over, I haven't put away dinner yet if you're hungry!" Yuzu suggested.

"Thanks Yuzu but we ate already" Rukia replied,

"Well come into the kitchen. Karin is here also" Yuzu informed her. Yuzu then pulled Rukia and whispered in her ear, "She has been staying with us, since her and Toshiro aren't speaking"

Rukia suddenly remembered the conversation with Momo. Momo was the other woman in Toshiro's life and Karin was so hurt about it.

Karin noticed Rukia and Mamoru walk in. "Hey guys" She greeted happily surprised to see them, "Wasn't expecting you guys to come". Karin picked up Mamoru giving him a strong hug.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I might as well stop by" Rukia lied.

"In the neighborhood? Rukia you live on the other side of town" Karin commented

Rukia waved it off, hoping they would catch her in her lie, "I was around for some work related stuff"

Karin eyed her but shrugged it off. She liked Rukia so she didn't mind. Rukia was thankful the conversation was over but noticed the house was surprisingly quiet.

"Where is your father?" Rukia asked

"Oh he is making a house call, a woman who lives down the street fell down her stairs, he's tending to her ankle" Yuzu informed Rukia as she began to put the left over dinner away.

"Are you sure you don't want any dinner Rukia?" Yuzu asked. Not wanting to impose Rukia politely refused.

"What about you Mamoru" Yuzu asked the child

Mamoru blushed and nodded yes. Yuzu giggled and went on to make him a plate.

"So we heard you are having a girl" Karin mentioned. Yuzu squealed excitedly as she remembered that Ichigo had shared that good news the other day.

"Oh yes, I'm so happy for you Rukia" Yuzu cheered! Rukia gave them a wide smile, "Thanks guys!"

"So are you going to name her after me? Or Karin? Or you can name her Karzu!" Yuzu suggested excitedly. Karin and Rukia gave her a weird look as she suggested names.

"Me and Ichigo haven't given too much thought about it yet, but we want it to be meaningful" Rukia explained. Yuzu sighed contently. She was so happy for her brother and Rukia.

"I'M BACK!" Isshin voice loudly rang through the house. Karin rolled her eyes while Yuzu answered her father.

"'We're in the kitchen, Dad!" Yuzu went on to fixing Mamoru a plate as he watched her with hungry eyes.

Isshin walked in the kitchen was pleasantly surprised to see Rukia sitting by the countertop.

"Well well well, my daughter has come to visit me, did my no good son bring you here?"

Rukia shook her head, "He had an emergency at the hospital so he had to leave, he's still there actually"

"Oh so what do we owe this lovely surprise?" Isshin questioned

"Just had some stuff to do for work not too far from here, thought I would drop in." Rukia noticed that Isshin hadn't come flying to greet her or Mamoru.

Mamoru was so intent on the food, he didn't even notice Isshin's presence.

Isshin was about to question why Rukia would be working so late but then he heard a throat clear "Ahem!" and he froze. Isshin couldn't believe he forgot that he had brought someone home with him.

"Is someone there?" Rukia asked slightly confused.

"Well yes, on my way home, I found him" Isshin stepped aside and Toshiro Hitsugaya walked into the kitchen to reveal himself.

Yuzu and Rukia looked at Toshiro shocked but he didn't notice them his eyes were on Karin, the woman standing by the counter with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Karin however regained her composure and her face showed every bit of anger she had been feeling. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Karin, I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid ass 'I'm sorry', I just want to know why the hell you are here!" Karin snapped. Yuzu and Rukia flinched at the seriousness in Karin's tone.

"Let's leave them" Isshin finally suggested. Yuzu nodded. She took Mamoru's hand and carried his plate then led him to the family room. Isshin signaled for Rukia to follow him to his office. He wanted to see if he could find out the real reason Rukia was on the other side of town at this time.

Once the room was clear and only those two were in the kitchen Toshiro proceeded to try and speak to Karin.

"Karin, I need you to hear me out"

"Toshiro, I don't want to hear it. You told me the truth and I guess I should be thankful for that."

"You deserve to know why I cheated, Karin" Toshiro reasoned.

"Because you can't control your penis, and you got bored with me" Karin answered cynically.

"Karin! Don't say that, I love you and I would never get bored of you" Toshiro explained.

"Really?! So why the hell would you cheat on someone you supposedly love"

"Because I loved her too" Toshiro confessed. Karin could feel tears sting her eyes and his words were stinging her heart. She knew Toshiro was in love with another woman but hearing him say it hurts 10 times more. Toshiro sighed once he realized this was hurting her deeper.

"Karin, whether you believe me or not I haven't spoken to her since that night. I realized what I had done and ran away. She had called and called and ignore because all I can think about is how to make things right with you"

"You should have picked up! And you shouldn't have come here!" Karin argued. She was ready to walk away when Toshiro gripped her by her arms.

"Karin Kurosaki, I love you, and I know I fucked up and I wish I could take it back because I realize I don't love her like I love you." Toshiro proclaimed as he slid down onto his knees. Karin couldn't bear seeing him like this, looking away as tears began to fall

"You can't just say these things! You said you would be true to me and look what happened. Do you know my brother is furious with you?! You hurt me and embarrassed me. I have had to defend our marriage for months because no one believes we should be married yet! If you wanted to try other things, you should have done that before you gave me a wedding ring!"

Toshiro had his head down in shame, never had he felt so helpless in his life. "What do I need to do Karin? What do I need to do to show you that I truly am sorry and that I want to fight for our marriage?" Karin saw the sadness and guilt in his eyes and could feel herself wanting to run away. Her heart was so torn. Karin looked at the man she loved and wondered how her love for him was so strong. Why he had such an effect on her?

"Toshiro" She said, he looked up at her. "Give me some time, please, I don't know if I can ever forgive you but I'm going to try."

Relief was the only emotion Toshiro could readily describe hearing those words. "Thank you Karin"

"Don't get your hopes up, if I forgive you, it doesn't mean I can still be with you, I just need my space…can you give me that?" Karin requested. Toshiro slowly got up and nodded his head in agreement.

"I will wait as long as I have to, I have to be patient and I will be if it means getting you back to me" Toshiro proclaimed. Karin blushed and tried her best not to smile at him. This was a side of her husband she had never seen and she didn't mind it.

##### Isshin Kurosaki's office

"Mr. Kuro-"

"Call me Dad, Rukia" Isshin said interrupting Rukia, Rukia nodded and proceeded with her question. "Did Toshiro come in with you?"

"Yes he did actually" Isshin said as he sat down at his office chair, Rukia sat down on the old comfy couch in his office.

"I would think you would hate Toshiro like Ichigo does"

"My son is a hot head, I am very calm"

"Okay but still, the guy cheated on your daughter. I am not saying he is a bad person but you would think you would want to kill him for hurting Karin." Rukia explained.

"I am not an angry guy, plus he is man who made a mistake, I have seen that look on his face before, he loves Karin and I think he deserved a second chance." Isshin explained.

"But what he did, he hurt two women, he supposedly cared about!" Rukia tried to argue. She didn't hate Toshiro but she hated what he did. Poor Momo was crying her eyes out trying to figure out if there is something wrong with her.

Isshin began to wonder if Rukia realized she was in a similar situation.

"Rukia we can't help how we feel and some people think it makes us weak but I think acting on our emotions and doing what our heart says eventually leads you in the right direction".

Rukia raised her eyebrow, she felt as if Isshin was referring to another situation.

"But let's not wallow in someone else's heartache. Karin is a smart woman, she will make the choice best for her" Isshin reassured Rukia, "Now since we know you came here for a reason, lets talk it out."

Rukia was shocked, how could he read people so well, "Oh no, I really just came to say hi, I should probably find Mamoru and head back it getting late"

"Rukia, please" Isshin said seriously. "You are going to be marrying my son and I plan on treating you like my daughter, so let's start know, tell me why you came here" Rukia sighed realizing this family had a knack for seeing through her.

"Oh and here is a gift for my granddaughter whose cooking in your oven." Isshin handed Rukia a pink chappy rabbit. Rukia fell in love with the toy and quickly grabbed it and hugged it.

"Uh Rukia, you know it's for the baby" Isshin said laughing. Rukia who was slightly embarrassed put the animal down gently.

"Right" Rukia said laughing nervously.

"It's fine, glad you like it, so spill it, what's on your mind my daughter"

"I don't know honestly, I feel like I am being some crazy obsessive pregnant woman who needs a chill pill"

"Well, If so let me help you easy your worries, because I can't prescribe chill pills" Rukia laughed and thought to what was bothering her.

"I think my problem is feeling disconnected from Ichigo, I mean I told him everything, there is to know about me. He knows my past and still loves me for it."

"I don't see the problem, my child"

"He doesn't do the same with me. I trust him with my life and its secrets, but I feel like Ichigo is keeping his past private. I mean he told me about Masaki Kurosaki and he says it's the deepest secret he has but I've noticed he has more secrets that he is willing to share"

"Rukia, understand that talking about his mother to someone is the most amazing feat for Ichigo however, he is weird, he will slowly begin to open up and tell you everything"

"I'm afraid that whatever he is keeping away from me may just change how I feel or scare me away"

"You can be sacred away?" Isshin questioned

"No! I want to be by Ichigo's side forever, I just want to feel like we are always honest with each other. That's all I want" Rukia said. Isshin couldn't help but feel bad. Rukia must be finding out about Senna.

"Rukia, give him time, let him come to you, for now, focus on your son, your wedding and giving birth to a beautiful little girl" Isshin advised. Rukia smiled, she really wanted to follow his advice but her heart was telling her something was amiss. Why was this Senna woman never ever mention by Ichigo's friends or family. Senna had something to do with Ichigo's past that everyone was afraid to talk about and Rukia promised she would find out about what happened between Ichigo and Senna.

**End of Chapter 23**

**I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, its been over two weeks. I'm going to to do my best to give you another chapter soon, but with my home computer being bad, I don't know how long it will take.**

**Renji has been caught up on all the drama! Rukia is going to try to find out what happened between Ichigo and Senna**

**Next Chapter is The Press Release Party, Lots of characters all in the same party, and you thought the Kuchiki Banquet in Chap 10 and 11 was crazy!**

**And to the guest reviewer who is mad at the way I portrayed Senna, I hope you keep reading!**

**Please Review**


	24. Gallery Party (Part I)

**Sorry for the long wait for an update but I have to work to pay bills! I have a two midterms coming up next week, so you might be waiting a little while for an update but hopefully in a couple weeks.**

Chapter 24

Rukia straighten her black cocktail dress out in front of the mirror. The dress she was wearing didn't show her baby bump, which was good; she didn't need people guessing if she was pregnant or had a gut.

She frowned as she admired herself in the mirror. Tonight was the press release party at the Gallery and Rukia felt nervous. She didn't understand why she felt this way. It was just Ichigo and her at a party. Some of his friends would be there but that shouldn't mean anything to her. Orihime said she would be there but Rukia didn't see Orihime as a threat.

Lately she had been distancing herself from Ichigo. She felt as if he couldn't trust her and she didn't like it. She had trusted him with everything, her secrets, her fears and her child. She was going to be the mother of his child and he couldn't even tell her about a woman he used to date?

Rukia decided to breathe as she realized her nerves were being worked up for nothing. But she had to wonder if Ichigo was keeping other things from her. What could Senna have done that was so bad that he couldn't tell her? What if he was still in love with her?

Rukia shook those thoughts out quickly. Ichigo loved her, that she knew had to be true.

Rukia was taken out of her thoughts when Yuzu and Mamoru slowly walked into the prior's bedroom.

"Rukia you look great!" Yuzu exclaimed then a thought popped in her head, "Last time this whole situation happened, you and Ichigo confessed to each other at the Ishida Gala."

Rukia gave a fake smile. She did remember that day. She remembered thinking how the hell could she catch feelings for a man that suddenly.

Yuzu noticed that Rukia didn't seem all too happy. She had spoken to her father about Rukia and he had informed her that he thinks Rukia will find out the truth about Senna soon. Yuzu didn't want things to go bad with her brother and Rukia. She had never seen Ichigo so happy before and Rukia was the reason for it all. Yuzu couldn't take another family member fighting with the one they loved.

Karin still hadn't given Toshiro a decision about being with him. Karin had spent her nights crying because she was so conflicted. Yuzu wanted her family to be happy, no more suffering.

"Mamoru, why don't we start up those sugar cookies while your mommy gets dressed" Yuzu suggested happily.

"Actually, Yuzu, I wanted to talk to him, I'll bring down to you in a few minutes" Rukia suggested nicely. Yuzu smiled and nodded.

"Okay no problem, I'll be downstairs" Yuzu said as she made her exit out the room. Rukia turned to Mamoru who was smiling sat her.

Rukia raised her eyebrow "What are you smiling for?" She asked her son playfully.

"You look like a princess mommy" He said in slight awe. Rukia blushed as she kissed her son on his forehead. He always referred to his mother as a princess.

"Thank you honey" Rukia took a seat and her son watched her. His mother seemed tense.

"Mamoru," Rukia started, "Are you happy, you know with everything" Rukia asked him

Mamoru looked at his mother confused then looked around the room. He wasn't sure what she meant.

"I'm always happy, except when I have to eat carrots" Mamoru answered with a disgusted look on his face.

Rukia giggled at his answer and attempted to rephrase her question. "Are you happy, with mommy, and her job and Mr. Ichigo, school, where we live?"

Mamoru was still slightly confused by why his mother wanted to ask him this but he answered anyway. "Yes I'm happy with all of that! And I really like Mr. Ichigo, he makes you happy."

Rukia was surprised to hear that answer but gave him the most sincere smile she could and kissed his cheek.

"So you don't mind that we are going to have a new family with him, not your father"

"Who needs a normal family" Mamoru said playfully. Rukia smiled at that answer and stood up.

"Thanks Mamoru now let's go downstairs before I'm late for my work party" Mamoru nodded and followed his mother out Yuzu's room as she prepared to go with Ichigo to the art gallery.

.

.

.

Senna walked slowly off the elevator as she reached the penthouse floor of the Karakura Grand Hotel. Senna was wearing an olive color cocktail dress. Her hair was up in a pin and she had light make up. She walked down the hall nervously. She was meeting her boss for the first time tonight.

Senna arrived at the door, before she could knock the door was opened by an old short gray haired man, "Welcome madam"

Senna flashed him a smile and walked into the penthouse suite cautiously. She heard some classical music playing and could hear a few voices. Senna walked to the main living room area and saw Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and two women, all dressed up.

Ulquiorra was the first to notice Senna's presence.

"Glad you found you're way Miss Takahashi" Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow looked up and gave her a smirk. The dress she was wearing showed the right curves. If she wasn't after Ichigo anymore, she would be a nice prize for Byakuya.

The woman next to Ulquiorra turned to see who he greeted and her mouth hung open when she was Senna's familiar face.

"Senna?!" Nel said in disbelief.

"Nel, what are you doing here?" Senna questioned. Was Nel in on the scheme too? She wondered if Nel even knew what was going on.

"I'm here with Ulquiorra, I'm his date" Nel said with her cheeks bright red. She was wearing a navy blue dress that came to her knees with nude heels. Her hair was up in a curly pony tail.

Senna raised her eyebrow and looked at Ulquiorra, he smirked than raised his glass as if things were fine. Senna glared at him then pulled Nel away so he wouldn't hear the conversation.

"How do you know him?" Senna questioned sternly. Nel was confused. How did Senna know Ulquiorra?

"We met at my favorite lunch spot" Nel answered defensively, "How do you know him?"

Senna was slightly surprised by the questioning but refused to show it. "He is my co-worker; we are working on an expansion for his company"

Nel showed understanding realizing why Ulquiorra was in town for business.

"What are you two ladies speaking about" Ulquiorra asked calmly as he interrupted the conversation. Senna turned to give him a mean look.

"How do you two know each other?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Senna, used you to date Istygo, my brother I was telling you about" Nel explained happily. So Ulquiorra did know about Nel's friendship with Ichigo. Senna wondered what he was possibly up to.

"Well, what a small world, Senna is my co-worker" Ulquiorra added. Nel nodded her head. "Senna told me, this world is small" Nel agreed, smiling.

Senna wasn't feeling too eager about tonight. She didn't like this at all. Why and how did Nel get dragged into this?

"Nel, do you mind if I'd speak to my co-worker alone?" Senna asked nicely. Nel nodded. "Okay, I'll just hang out with Ulquiorra's friend Grimmjow and his date."

Nel left Ulquiorra and Senna alone as she happily approached Grimmjow. Senna turned to Ulquiorra and glared at him once more. Ulquiorra however was watching Nel's beautiful figure walk away.

"You sneaky son of a bitch, why is Nel here?" Senna questioned. Ulquiorra looked at Senna, slightly taken back by her use of language.

"I believe the right way to greet someone is Good Evening" Ulquiorra replied in a serious tone.

"Fuck the formalities. Why are you dragging Nel into this? You know how close she is to Ichigo. She could mess everything up for us."

"Which makes our plan all the more perfect." Ulquiorra said. Senna looked at him confused.

"I see you do not understand. Nel can help us find the weaknesses in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship." Ulquiorra reasoned

"I don't like this" Senna stated firmly.

"I already have a plethora of information about Ichigo from her" Ulquiorra said trying to reason with Senna. Senna however wasn't all too convinced by Ulquiorra's actions.

"You like her don't you?" Senna accused.

"Who are you speaking of? Nel?" Ulquiorra questioned

"Yes Nel, don't you deny it, I saw you looking at her"

"I suggest you stop trying to play Sherlock Holmes and focus on your task" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Now it's a task?!" Senna scoffed, she really hated Ulquiorra's arrogance. "Where is Mr. Kuchiki anyway?"

"I got a call not too long ago; he should be here any minute now." He informed her.

"And who's the bimbo that Grimmjow's with?" Senna asked as she looked at the woman with tan skin and long blonde hair. She has a huge bust and was wearing a tight white dress.

"A college friend" Ulquiorra answered simply. Senna figured she was something more than a friend but brushed it off. Knowing who Grimmjow's whores were was not her main priority.

Senna noticed that Ulquiorra was now walking over to Nel. She knew Ulquiorra had a small crush on Nel. She could tell by the way he lightened up when he approached her. It wasn't too hard to figure Ulquiorra out. He had an image to up hold, he didn't really like showing emotion but she noticed when he spoke about Rukia you could see that there were feelings there. Now seeing him with Nel he seemed somewhat relaxed.

Nel had a positive effect on people so Senna wasn't surprised.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The butler called out. The five people in the room turned to look at the butler, "Master Byakuya Kuchiki has arrived."

Senna stiffened as the tall man with piercing gray eyes walked into the hotel room. He was more gorgeous than Senna had seen in pictures. The man was stone cold perfection. His long black locks made it hard for Senna to look away.

"Good evening, Mr. Kuchiki" Ulquiorra said as he stepped away from Nel to greet his boss. Grimmjow also went to greet his boss. Nel looked at Byakuya, wondering where she heard that last name from.

"It is good to see the both of you. I am pleased with the progress you have made thus far" Byakuya said to them.

"Thank you sir, we still have a long way to go, but the start of the project has been flawless" Ulquiorra explained.

"A budget increase would be nice though" Grimmjow mumbled, causing Ulquiorra to glare at his friend.

"And where is my escort for the evening" Byakuya asked as he ignored Grimmjow's comment and looked at the three beautiful women.

Senna heard this and slowly walked over to him. Grimmjow decided he would introduce her. "Mr. Kuchiki, this is Senna Takahashi, the public relations director and your date for the evening."

Byakuya got a good look at her. Senna was naturally beautiful which he liked. She had curves but nothing too big and crazy. She was dressed beautifully, all the requirements to be an accessory on his arm.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Kuchiki" Senna said as she bowed.

"The pleasure is mine" Byakuya said as he kissed her hand. Senna blushed a bright red as he did this.

"Oh I know you" Nel suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at Nel strangely. "Well I don't know you, but I know where I heard your name" Senna was nervous that Nel would find out about their plan and tell Ichigo.

"Well of course you know his name, he is a very wealthy and well known business man" Senna said hoping this would change the subject.

"Well yeah I know but my friend has the same last name, isn't that freaky!" Nel exclaimed. Ulquiorra could feel himself getting angry but not at Nel. How could he fail to realize that Nel would meet Byakuya can could possibly tell Ichigo.

How could he fail to realize this? Nel couldn't have been that much of a distraction to his plans that he easily over looked that detail.

"The last name is common" Byakuya said to her. Nel didn't know why but his eyes scared her a bit. He was handsome and she wouldn't deny that but there was something scary about this man.

"Well, guys, that party started not to long ago, we should finish the last of the wine here and head to the press release party." Grimmjow suggested.

"I agree would you like a drink Mr. Kuchiki" Senna asked.

"A glass of Merlot will do." Byakuya ordered. "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, lets speak, while the ladies finish up and get us all Merlot."

Both Nel and the blonde woman nodded realizing he was indirectly giving them an order. Nel didn't get why but she had a feeling she wasn't supposed to be in his crowd.

"I'm hoping that this little party plan works" Byakuya said looking at his two men.

"Trust me, it will. Senna is going to seduce Ichigo and I will be there to pick up the pieces of a broken Rukia" Ulquiorra explained. Grimmjow frowned. He didn't like the idea of hurting Rukia. He wondered what kind of deranged love Ulquiorra had for Rukia.

"Sounds like a pathetic plan" Byakuya criticized.

"I know it does but we know his weaknesses. W e will make this plan a flawless and effective one."

Byakuya looked at Ulquiorra still not convinced but decided; he will easily step in if things don't work out.

Tonight, Rukia would realize she should have never left Tokyo and dishonored the Kuchiki name.

.

.

.

**Kurosaki Clinic**

"Hope you guys have fun tonight" Yuzu said as she handed Ichigo and Rukia their jackets. The couple was at the door, and ready to head to the gallery. Mamoru stood by Yuzu as he watched his mother and her fiancé get ready to go.

"Thanks Yuzu, call me if you need me to leave the party" Rukia informed her.

"Mom, we'll be fine" Mamoru said to her slightly frowning. He felt as if he was man so he didn't need his mother protecting him.

"Yeah Rukia, if anything, he is going to be the person to protect Yuzu from something" Ichigo said playfully.

"I made stewed beef, cookies are in the oven and we have a chappy DVD, I think we're all set." Yuzu said. Rukia smiled, she hugged and kissed Mamoru on the cheek, which he wiped off, feeling embarrassed.

Ichigo laughed and ruffled his hair, "Can't treat him like a baby anymore." Rukia huffed, "See you guys tonight.

"Okay, we're leaving now" Rukia said before she exited with Ichigo following behind. Yuzu and Mamoru waved until the front door closed.

Ichigo and Rukia silently entered his car and pulled out. Ichigo was dressed up in a two piece suit. He didn't dress up often but when he had to, he tended to clean up nice.

Ichigo was hoping to enjoy his night. Him and Nel were speaking again but he knew it wasn't the same, at least for now.

Things with Rukia were weird. She seemed distant and he didn't know why. He left it to the fact that she was pregnant, He assumed she was just annoyed because she was getting bigger and her hormones were all over the place. They hadn't have sex in a week and half, which was the LONGEST they had ever went without sex. He really wanted to assume it was hormones but part of him knew better.

As they drove through Karakura, Ichigo looked over to his fiancée who was looking out the window distantly. If she was upset, she would have voiced it. He knew her; he knew something was bothering her.

"Rukia" He said, he was hoping to engage a conversation first to see how willing she was to talk.

"Hmm" was Rukia's reply

"I was thinking about looking at houses in the residential district. I mean I only have a two bedroom place. We would need at least three bedrooms."

"Yeah" Rukia said as she kept her eyes outside. Ichigo gripped the wheel in frustration. He pulled over the car, causing Rukia to now look at him strangely. As he pulled over Rukia questioned him, "Ichigo what are you doing?"

Ichigo parked the car on the side of the road and turned off the engine. He turned most of his body to face Rukia with a serious expression on his face.

"Rukia, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to play the guessing game?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo I am not in the mood right now, I have a party to work"

"Rukia, what the hell is up with you? I have been patient, now it's time to tell me what's going on!" Ichigo demanded.

"It's nothing, now drive!" Rukia ordered.

"Not until you stop lying and tell me what is wrong!" Ichigo said firmly. Rukia couldn't believe he had the nerve to expect the truth from her when he wasn't being honest.

"Ichigo, I can't discuss this with you right now, I'm supposed to be working this party, are you trying to get me fired?!"

"Why can't we discuss it? We can talk all the way until we get to the gallery"

"Well Ichigo I don't want to discuss it with you, before, after, or during the damn party"

"And why the hell not, you tell me everything else. You told me that I know everything about you, so what are you hiding from me now?"

"It's funny, I used to think the same about you" Rukia snapped back. Ichigo was taken aback by that comment. He wasn't sure what she meant. Was she upset about something he did? He prayed this didn't have to do with Senna, but a part of him knew it did.

"Ichigo, I don't want to talk about this with you, I can't talk to you about this without getting upset and I don't want the baby to feel my distress." Rukia said with a calmer but sadder tone. Ichigo sighed; he didn't know what he could say. He simply turned on the engine, and decided he would have to enjoy this night even though it was slowly falling apart.

.

.

.

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces" <em>

"Wow he is amazing" Orihime commented as she watched the black haired guitarist sing. Tatsuki, who was standing right next to her nodded her head and agreed. "If I wasn't gay, I would consider having him be a one night stand"

Orihime looked at Tatsuki embarrassed while Tatsuki laughed. Orihime and Tatsuki were both dressed up and enjoying the musical entertainment at the press release party in Yumichika's gallery.

"I can't believe we get to come to a high class event like this." Orihime said as she looked around in awe.

"Yeah I have to thank Rukia for inviting us" Tatsuki said as she studied the snobbish ways of all the socialites.

"Rukia is so nice, I can't believe I tried to make Ichigo cheat on her" Orihime said playing with her dress a bit.

"Well Ichigo isn't new to cheating" Tatsuki remarked. Orihime frowned at Tatsuki for her negative comment.

"If I have forgiven Ichigo for lying to Senna, then you should too" Orihime stated.

"I do but knowing that he is lying to both women, still makes me mad" Tatsuki admitted.

Suddenly everyone clapped, Tatsuki and Orihime noticed the artist was done with the performance and quickly clapped for him. The man walked up to the microphone and greeted the party guests. "My name is Shuhei Hisagi; it's a pleasure playing for you tonight."

Shuhei waved as everyone clapped again, walked away from the microphone and to the table of delicious foods.

Shuhei was about to grab a plate but instead was handed one. He followed the hand to his co-worker and ex lover Rangiku.

"Thanks" was all he said as he took the plate and began to grab food.

"Great performance, you haven't lost your touch" Rangiku said as she followed him down the buffet line.

"Thank you" Shuhei said as he did his best to gather food and walk away from her.

"Finally giving up on Rukia, I see" Rangiku said, causing Shuhei to look at her surprised.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"The song?! Shuhei I have know you for about a decade, I know when you perform lyrics from a page and lyrics from the heart"

"Rangiku, drop it, please"

"Not until you finally admit it to me!" Rangiku snapped. "You have been hiding this from me, even though I have known since the day you brought her in for a job at the gallery. Why can't you say you love her?"

"What would that matter? She is engaged to marry another man, plus what satisfaction would that give you, I still wouldn't want to be with you!" Shuhei barked. A couple of the guests looked at the two strangely. Rangiku could feel her eyes watering. It really hurt to hear. How could he say something like that to her, after all those years of friendship?

"I see" Rangiku said as she backed up from him. Shuhei knew he should grab her and apologize but his pride wouldn't let him. Rangiku gave him one last tearful look before she walked away from him. Shuhei whispered "I'm sorry". Just as he was walking away from the table he noticed a couple had walked thru the entrance.

It was Rukia and Ichigo, and Shuhei noticed some slight tension between the two. He wouldn't deny Rukia looked beautiful in her dress.

"Wow this party has a lot more snobby rich people than expected" Ichigo commented as he looked at the guests.

"Yeah, I wonder what company this is for." Rukia said as she looked at some of the guests. Some of them looked familiar.

"There's Tatsuki and Orihime" Ichigo said pointing to the two women. Rukia smiled as she saw them and walked with Ichigo over to his two lady friends.

"Oh hey Ichigo" Orihime said as she gave him a quick hug. Ichigo hugged Tatsuki and chuckled as he noticed she was wearing a dress that was sexier than her usual taste.

"Shut up, Chizuro picked it out" Tatsuki said blushing.

"Hey ladies, glad you could make it" Rukia said as she greeted the ladies. Tatsuki gave Rukia a hug. Orihime who wasn't sure what to do just pulled Rukia into a hug.

"Sorry" Orihime said slightly embarrassed. Rukia waved it off, "Its fine Orihime"

Ichigo and Tatsuki were happy to see Orihime and Rukia on good terms. Tatsuki wished Senna could have the same good relationship with Rukia but she doubted it would happen.

"Actually, Rukia you think me could talk privately?" Orihime asked. Rukia looked at Ichigo and Tatsuki, then back to Orihime. "Sure, let's go over here"

Rukia and Orihime walked away from Tatsuki and Ichigo, leaving them curious about what the two women would discuss.

"First I want to apologize to you Rukia, I was wrong to kiss Ichigo when I knew he was engaged, but I hope you know he didn't kiss me back, he actually pushed me away" Orihime went on, " Second, thank you for your forgiveness it means a lot. Even though you should hate me"

"Orihime, I don't know you to even hate you. I mean you are a woman with feelings, feelings for a man who never noticed for years!"

"That doesn't give me the right to kiss him, and for that I am sorry"

"Stop apologizing for how you feel, sometimes when our feelings get too strong we act on them. You're not the only one."

"Rukia, you are too understanding, and such a great person. No wonder Ichigo loves you."

"Thanks, I mean I know how you feel; I was once the 'other woman'" Rukia said laughing a bit. Orihime raise her eyebrow.

"What?!"

"I mean to say I have been in love with a man who was involved with another woman" Rukia said. Orihime couldn't believe this. Rukia knew about Ichigo and Senna?

"What when did you find out?"

"The day after I told him I was pregnant." Rukia was a little nerved by Orihime's sudden interest into her past; she wasn't expecting to give her details.

"Oh wow" Orihime said feeling slightly relieved for now. "I thought he didn't want me to say anything"

Rukia looked at Orihime confused. How did she even know the man Rukia was speaking of

"Why would Kaien ask you not to say anything?" Rukia asked, "How do you know Kaien?"

Orihime looked lost until she realized, Rukia must have been talking about her first son's father. Orihime suddenly started laughing. "I'm sorry I thought you said something else"

It was the best line she could come up with at the time. Rukia was now confused and bit worried about Orihime's sanity.

"I'm going to try the food, I'll bring you something back" Orihime said quickly as she rushed past Rukia and to the table. Ichigo noticed how flustered Orihime looked and walked over to Rukia.

He took her hand in his and she turned to look at him. Her eyes softened. For a few seconds she forgot she was upset with him.

"Everything Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said with a half smile, still confused by the Orihime's words.

"Let's dance" He said more as a command than a request.

He took her into his arms and began to dance to the classic music that was playing in the back ground. Rukia laid her head on his chest as he took control. She looked around and noticed Yumichika, dressed up talking to a couple of socialites. She knew she would be helping him out but right now she didn't care.

She noticed Rangiku by the bar, she looked slight upset. She would have to ask her what's wrong later. Rukia decided to look around the gallery; there were a few decorations but nothing too much. The gallery was beautiful on a regular day.

Ichigo was happy he got to have his fiancée close like this, he held her tightly, like he knew something was going to take her way any minute now…

"Ladies and Gentlemen" a woman's voice echoed through the party. Everyone turned to see a woman with light brown hair wearing a business suit hold the microphone.

"Tonight, we invited the people of Karakura and the top socialite in Japan to announce to expansion of Japan's highest grossing company."

Rukia looked at the woman, she looked familiar. Like she had seen her a couple places before but she couldn't remember exactly where.

"We have had expansions in Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Osaki and many other cities. Karakura is a great city on its way to becoming a major economic powerhouse, that is why we decide to bring our company here."

As the woman went on to talk, Rukia began speaking out loud to herself, trying to figure where she possibly knew this woman from.

"Rukia are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he noticed his fiancée was talking herself.

"Yeah, but I think I know her from somewhere" Rukia said as she squinted.

"Really? Is she a customer or something?" Ichigo asked looking at the woman; he had never laid eyes on that woman before.

"No, I think she is-" Rukia stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Grimmjow walk in with a woman she knew. The woman's name was Harribel, a former college classmate.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia said out loud. Ichigo didn't recognize the man but he remembered the name, he was getting a bad feeling and things got worse as he noticed two familiar figures walk in after.

"Is that Nel with…Ulquiorra?!" Ichigo questioned a bit loudly. Some of the guests near them turned to look at him. Rukia couldn't believe it. Ulquiorra and Nel walked in arm linked. Nel had a huge grin on her face as people stared at her in awe. Rukia didn't know if she had entered the twilight zone. Why was Nel with Ulquiorra? How the hell do they know each other? Then her heart sank. She looked to the woman with the brown hair again. She was beginning to remember her.

"Oh no" Rukia had said as she stepped back. Ichigo looked at her worriedly. "Rukia, what's wrong"

"I know where I've seen her." Rukia said nervously. Ichigo looked at her confused, why did this woman have her so shook.

"The company that will be expanding to Karakura is.."

"She's my brother's secretary, Kanisawa" Rukia breathed out. Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded, while the woman screamed, "KUCHIKI CORP."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at the woman shocked. How could they have not known that this was a press release party for the Kuchiki Corp?

"But what would this night be without the man of the hour, the CEO and owner of Kuchiki Corp, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Rukia could feel her heart racing as she turned to see Byakuya walk in but her eyes widened when she saw the woman on his arm. Ichigo however couldn't move, there was Byakuya Kuchiki with his ex-fiancee, Senna Takahashi on his arm. She had her head up as she walked in with him. She had a smug smirk on her face.

Senna looked and automatically locked eyes with Ichigo and smirked at him while holding Byakuya's arm closer to her. There was Nel with Ulquiorra and Byakuya with Senna

"Ichigo" Rukia said to him, he didn't look at her as he stared at the scene in front of him, "What the fuck is going on?"

**End of Chapter 24!**

**It took me forever as usual. But I finally got it done! My birthday is Saturday so you guys make sure to review as a nice birthday gift!**

**So the drama is about to get REAL in the next chapter, this is the Climax of the Uncovering Truth Arc.**

**I would give you a preview of Chapter 25, but I don't know how to do that without giving too much away**


	25. The Gallery Party (Part II)

**Sorry for such a long wait! I just didn't have the drive to write**

**Chapter 25: Gallery Party Part 2**

"Ichigo, what the fuck is going on?" Rukia asked as she looked the people before her. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Senna and Byakuya all together as if they had been friends for years.

"I don't know Rukia" Ichigo said as he was looking at Senna. She was pretending not to notice him now; she just looked to Byakuya mostly. Yumichika was looking stupefied. He couldn't believe he had allowed his greed to blind him from seriously knowing the company before inviting them. Rangiku who was at the bar noticed Grimmjow and felt slightly happy to see him.

Rukia's anger was beginning to get the best of her. Ulquiorra had lied to her. She refused to believe that they chose Karakura just because it was on the rise.

"That bastard lied to me" Rukia said gritting her teeth. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"What? Who lied to you" Ichigo asked. Rukia took a deep breath knowing this was something Ichigo was not going to want to here but she was so pissed that she didn't care.

"I saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow a couple of weeks ago in Karakura" Rukia admitted. Ichigo who was slightly surprised by the news, wondered if that was what was making her upset this whole time.

"Why didn't you say anything, you know they work for your bother"

"I know Ichigo, but Ulquiorra said-"

"Well he lied" Ichigo cut her off. He couldn't believe Rukia would fall for anything that man had to say. Rukia looked back to them and felt slightly upset at herself .How could she let herself get into something like this. She knew Byakuya was sneaky but this was just underhanded.

"Rukia, I think we should try and leave" Ichigo suggested. Rukia would have loved to find out how Nel got involved in this too but she realized the ball was in Byakuya's court, he had the power now so she would have to just make her escape.

"You're right, let's go" Rukia agreed. Ichigo took her hand and they slowly tried walk behind the crowd. People were beginning to get back into the regular party mood, while a few people rushed to meet the CEO. Ichigo and Rukia made it pretty close to the door, then a loud female voice caught their attention.

"Oh Istygo, Rukia!" Nel said waving to the couple as they desperately tried to sneak their way out. Ichigo mentally cursed as him and Rukia stopped to see the busty beauty running towards them.

"Oh hey Nel" Rukia said putting on the fakes smile she could. Ichigo gave Nel a head nod, looking towards the door, to see that it wasn't too far to just run out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nel asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?" Ichigo asked defensively. Rukia elbowed and frowned at him.

Nel noticed this and began to wonder if she was missing something. "Uh Nel" Rukia said as she now faced the woman, "I work at this gallery, I'm working this party"

"Oh wow, small world" Nel commented. Rukia and Ichigo both began to realize that Nel probably didn't realize who she was with right now.

"How do you know Ulquiorra?" Rukia asked wondering how they could come to her job together.

"Oh well, he's this guy I met recently" Nel said as her cheeks became bright red. Ichigo then raised his eyebrow, "He's the guy you like? You're dating Ulquiorra?"

"Hey not so loud Itsygo! We aren't dating, I just like him…wait, how do you two know him?"

Rukia had a bad feeling about this. This couldn't all be a coincidence. "Nel, never mind that"

Rukia looked to Ichigo, "I think we should go. Ichigo realized the urgency in her voice, he nodded and turned away to leave but was stuck when he saw Byakuya Kuchiki and Senna Takahashi standing there. Byakuya had an emotionless look and Senna had a smug smile on her face.

Rukia noticed the way Senna was looking at Ichigo and got angry. Ichigo seemed shaken up by her presence. He couldn't be still in love with her?

"Hello Rukia, Hello Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to see you guys this evening." Byakuya greeted. Ichigo glared at Byakuya, while Rukia looked at him blankly.

"Oh Rukia, you and him have the same last names, isn't that crazy?!" Nel commented. Rukia and Ichigo looked at the woman so confused.

"Go get some food deary" Senna suggested. Nel's face lit up once she heard food, she left the four for the awkward situation.

Once Nel was far enough away, Ichigo pulled Rukia's had as he attempted to leave. "Where are you going so suddenly?"

"It's late, Rukia has to get home" Ichigo answered before Rukia could.

"I believe you should let the woman speak for herself" Byakuya said with his perfect poise. Although he hated Ichigo, he would keep his composure.

Ichigo frowned then looked at his wife who seemed slightly confused. Rukia wanted answers. She should leave for the sake of her sanity, but she had to know why was all this shit happening.

"How do you two know each other" Rukia asked bluntly. Senna was slightly shocked at the question but remained with the smug look on her face.

"I work for Mr. Kuchiki" Senna decided to say.

"You work for him, I thought you decided to be independent" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, Mr. Kuchiki here made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Senna said smiling, she decided she would wipe some imaginary dust off Byakuya's shoulder. Rukia couldn't help but glare at the woman. She was trying to piss her off and it was working.

"Rukia, I would like to speak to you alone" Byakuya boldly suggested and Ichigo stepped in front of her protectively.

"Like hell she is!"

"Ichigo" Rukia snapped. Ichigo looked at his fiancée confused. "You don't have to defend me"

"But-"

"I want to speak to my brother" Rukia said, then glanced at Senna. "Alone"

"Then I can keep Ichigo company" Senna said as she removed herself from the arm of Byakuya and stepped forward towards Ichigo.

"I'm sure you will" Rukia said as she narrowed her eyes at the woman. Rukia looked to Ichigo who seemed annoyed but mostly worried. "I'll be back, Ichigo" Rukia said to him, she gave him a slight smile of reassurance and he decided to let her go talk. But he would keep an eye on the conversation.

Byakuya put out his hand for Rukia to take. Rukia wasn't too sure how to feel about the gesture but she put her hand in his. He closed it gently and led her to a different side of the party. Ichigo had watched the whole interaction. He watched as Byakuya walked with Rukia. Where they stopped wasn't too far, but it was probably quieter than the rest of the party.

Ichigo noticed how Byakuya was the first to speak, while Rukia just listened, he could see she was getting annoyed and began to regret letting Rukia to speak him.

Senna, who was going unnoticed by Ichigo, began to tap her foot repeatedly. She noticed that Ichigo was so focused, that he didn't care that she was there.

"Leave them be" Senna said. Ichigo was surprised by her comment. "She is an adult, speaking to her brother, she doesn't need you to save her"

Ichigo turned his view away from Rukia and Byakuya to glare at Senna.

"Senna, what are you doing with that guy?" Ichigo asked referring to Byakuya. Senna couldn't help but feel elated after words Ichigo just spoke.

"Jealous , Ichigo?" Senna questioned

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "We are not together anymore, Senna"

"Then why is it a problem if me and Byakuya hang out" Senna made sure to use his first name to try and make Ichigo upset.

"I don't care who you hang out with, but I'm not dumb Senna, there is no way that you just happen to work for him." Ichigo argued.

"Why because he is the brother of the chick you knocked up" Senna spat

"Don't talk about Rukia, like she is some whore" Ichigo defended. Senna was slightly taken back. Why was he so defensive about a woman he was marrying out of obligation? Ichigo then turned his attention to Rukia and saw she was now talking to Byakuya, her face looked so sad, he made a move to try and end her conversation with Byakuya but Senna grabbed his arm.

He looked back to see an upset Senna holding him back. "Senna let go of me" Ichigo said firmly.

"No" Senna said with an unwavering determination.

"Senna, you have no idea, what Rukia and Byakuya's relationship is like"

"That's her brother, keep your nose out of their family business" Senna snapped.

"You have no idea what he has put her through Senna" Ichigo said to her. "I know you don't because then you wouldn't play along with this game of his."

Ichigo tried to make his move again but Senna held on firmly.

"Ichigo don't you walk away from me" Senna screamed. The music was pretty loud so not too many people heard her scream but the people around them heard her. Ichigo looked back at Senna slightly surprised at her outburst. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

For the sidelines, Ulquiorra watched Senna, she was losing her cool, and he was not happy. She was going to ruin the plan.

"Senna, are you-"

"Are you going to ask me if I'm okay Ichigo" Senna asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"All I ask is that you don't go, after being with you for seven years and you up and leaving me, the least you could do is stay for a few minutes."

Ichigo could feel his heart breaking, looking at Senna like this. He never saw her cry like that when he broke up with her. She had always liked to show she was strong. Today he was seeing her cry, cry for real. He didn't know what to do.

"Senna, I'm sorry"

"You're always sorry Ichigo"

"I really am, but I have to get Rukia"

"Don't you say her name!" Senna yelled. The tears were coming faster and she knew she was supposed to remain cool but seeing how Ichigo was so worried about another woman made her sick to her stomach. She knew that Ichigo was probably worried about his child that the woman was carrying but she knew Ichigo too well. He cared for this woman more than he led her to believe.

"After seven years of being with me, you can give a woman those loving eyes after a year." Senna said to him. "I wanted to get married Ichigo, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't understand how you can just say you don't want to marry me"

"Senna, I told you already I wasn't-" Ichigo tried to finish but Senna cut him off. "You weren't ready but magically seven months later you are engaged to a woman you got pregnant."

Ichigo kept his mouth shut. He didn't know how to keep Senna calm without showing that he was a liar and cheater.

"Ichigo tell me the truth, I know it was something more when you ended things with me that night. After loving you and taking care of you for years can you at least tell me why you really left me?" Senna pleaded. Ichigo didn't know what to say to her. He did love Senna. She was one of his best friends and he trusted her. There was a point where he thought he may have been in love with her, but what did he know? He just knew that he wanted Senna to be happy and she was happy with him. Realizing he wasn't in love with Senna that day made him realize, he couldn't be with her, when he was in love with someone else.

Ichigo looked in to Senna's tearful bright eyes, "I don't know what to say to you" he said above a whisper. Senna closed her eyes as more tears fell. She took a couple steps back from him. "I truly must have meant nothing to you Ichigo" Senna said. That caused a pain in Ichigo's heart hearing that. He was going to say something but before he could Senna ran away from him and out the gallery door. Ichigo called out to her but she kept running.

Ulquiorra clenched his fists as he saw Senna run away from Ichigo. He couldn't help but be annoyed that the woman let her emotions get the better of her.

Ichigo cursed as he saw Senna run away. He looked to Rukia who seemed to know look more confident as she spoke and Byakuya had a more or less shocked looked on his face. Ichigo realized Rukia was finally standing up to her brother. Ichigo decided he would do the right thing and go after Senna. It was the least he could since she had been by his side for so long.

Ichigo turned to the exit and went after Senna.

.

.

.

During the time Ichigo and Senna talked, Rukia and Byakuya came to a huge bay window, where the music wasn't as loud and not as much people. The view of Karakura was looking great.

"I see that you are now showing, it is probably too late to abort that child" Byakuya said. Rukia looked at him as if he was a madman, how dare he say something like that to her. But she wasn't surprised. They weren't surrounded by people listening in, so he didn't have to hide who he was.

"Whether you like it or not, I am having this child" Rukia said.

"Rukia, I suggest you watch your tone. I think you may have forgotten that you are a part of the Kuchiki family and I am the head, so you will do as I say"

"I will no longer be a Kuchiki once I marry Ichigo"

"I don't think you fully understand, the power I hold over you. You will marry who I SAY YOU WILL MARRY!"

Rukia got nervous as she heard him raise his voice. Never had she ever heard him speak like that. Why was he so angry? He didn't even care about her. He should just let her go.

"You were a poor orphan, when I found you; I took you in because your sister was my wife! As a Kuchiki, you attended the best schools and had the best clothes. And how do you repay us? Sleeping around like some whore with a married man and having his child"

Byakuya's words stung her; she couldn't help the tears that were forming. He really thought that low of her.

"What would your sister say to me if she saw what you had become?" Byakuya finally asked her. Rukia then realized what this was truly about. She wiped her tears as Byakuya went on. How could she let this man talk to her like this? She didn't need him. She ran away and was able to provide for her son without Byakuya's money. She was happy with a man who loved her and her son. She didn't need the Kuchiki money to happy, she was happy without it.

"You are lucky that Ginrei has asked me not to disown you, I suggest you board the next plane back to Tokyo with me tonight, so we can figure what to do about your little problems-"

"I'm not going" Rukia whispered.

"Speak up, what did you say" Byakuya asked stoically.

"I said I'm not going" Rukia repeated herself with much more confidence and volume in her voice.

"How dare you speak like-"

"Like what? Like the way you have been speaking to me?" Rukia snapped, "Well I will not allow you to speak to me that way ever again"

Byakuya looked at her in disbelief.

"I let you speak to me this way all my life, telling me what I can and cannot do. No more Byakuya" Rukia said.

"Rukia, you-"

"I'm talking now" She said firmly, "I am not your charity case. I appreciate everything you have ever done for me. No words can express my gratitude for giving me a home but the charity stops here. I probably shouldn't have run away when I found out I was pregnant but how could I tell you. You had always been so cold to me."

Rukia dried the last of her tears and continued. "Although I didn't have any money except the money Kaien gave for an abortion, I raised my son, with the help of Renji. I moved to Karakura, found a job and found the man I want to marry. I did this without your help. I am happy without your money!"

"And what would your sister say?"

"To me? If my sister, is anything like Ginrei had described, she would be damn proud of me. Can you say the same?" Rukia asked him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If my sister was here right now, do you think she would be happy with how you have been treating me?" Rukia asked Byakuya. For the first time in his life Byakuya, didn't know how to answer. He looked wide eyed as he realized the truth and depth of her words. He remembered his wife Hisana. How sweet and warm the woman was.

Rukia realized she had struck a chord on his heart. She looked at him with a small smile. "Thank you, but I don't need you to keep your promise to Hisana, I'm already happy" with that Rukia walked away from Byakuya leaving him to reflect on her words.

Rukia walked away quickly and noticed Ichigo wasn't were she left him. She quickly looks around the party can finds a hard time locating him. She sees Tatsuki and Orihime enjoying Shuhei music. Rangiku is by the bar, Nel is with Ulquiorra who keeps glancing at Rukia. Grimmjow was fondling his date then she saw Yumichika who was the closest distance from her.

"Yumichika!" She called out. Yumichika jumped up surprised then a sad face on. "Rukia, I am so sorry" He said as the woman quickly approached him.

"I had no idea it was your brother's company that wanted to party here. I would have said no! I bet you think I have such an ugly personality." He cried,

"Yumichika, I don't blame you, my brother has always been sneaky, I just want to know where Ichigo is"

Yumichika wiped his fake tears "He went outside just now". Rukia thanked him and began to make her way to the door. She began to feel great about everything. She had finally confronted her brother. Things could only get better. She was stopped short when a pale hand grabbed her arm. Rukia turned to meet Ulquiorra's green eyes.

Rukia glared as she realized he was stopping her from leaving.

"Rukia, don't go"

"You have no right to ask for anything when you lied to my face again!" Rukia growled.

"You have to listen to me" Ulquiorra attempted to defend himself.

One the other side of the party, Rangiku observed the interaction between Ulquiorra and Rukia. She saw the upset look on Rukia's face and decided she would break up this little party. She knew she was slightly drunk but she didn't care, she had to save her friend. Rangiku started walking over to Rukia briskly but was spun around and held tightly by a pair of strong arms. Once Rangiku recollected her thoughts she noticed she was swaying back in forth. She looked up to see a teal eyes and electric blue hair.

"Grimmjow?" Rangiku questioned.

"Hello Miss Rangiku" He said seductively. Rangiku could feel herself wanting to melt into his arms, he was so very sexy. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Rangiku remembered that she was on her way to Rukia, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it wasn't happening.

"Just leave them be" He said to her. Rangiku frowned. "No, he lied to Rukia"

"Yeah I know, but he cares about her, shit he loves her at least he think he does." Grimmjow said as he glanced over to a now lonely Nel.

"If he loves her then why does he lie?"

"Love makes you do crazy things" Grimmjow smiled as he said this. "just let them talk and dance with me"

Rangiku slightly smiled as she realized that she was really dancing with this man, "Where's your date?"

"She's making sure her boobs look real, plus I wanted to dance and talk to you"

"And how did you assume I wanted to do the same with you" Rangiku replied smirking.

"Well, you might not want to, but let's just make people jealous" He whispered the last part, Rangiku smiled and glanced over at Shuhei who seemed to be staring at her. Rangiku held Grimmjow tighter as she decided she would have her own fun tonight.

.

.

.

"Rukia, please just listen to me" Ulquiorra begged. He hated doing this, but he was sure that Senna wasn't successful in seducing Ichigo so his plan was over.

"Ulquiorra, I want nothing to do with you, I want you gone and out of my life completely!" Rukia declared. Ulquiorra felt his world crumble. He used to be the man who defended her. When did he start hurting her?

Rukia saw that he couldn't speak; she wanted to cry so bad because she did care for this man but she didn't want to be lied to. She walked away from him and he watched her.

.

.

.

"Senna please!" Ichigo pleaded as he finally stopped her in front of the building that housed the gallery. He had chased her all the way down the stairs. He called her name the whole time. Begging her to finally listen to him. Once she reached outside she realized it was raining hard and halted.

She knew it wasn't smart to go out into the rain when her ride wasn't here but she didn't want to speak to Ichigo but she had to stop.

Ichigo took deep breaths as he was thankful that she had finally stopped.

"Ichigo, I would rather not talk to you" Senna said her voice dripping with venom.

"Well it's too bad, Senna, I want to talk to you"

"Now you want to talk, about what Ichigo" Senna said as she turned around the face him with her tearful eyes.

"I want to give you the answer you deserve. You deserve the truth" Ichigo admitted. Senna looked at him slightly surprised. Ichigo realized that Senna had been there for him for years as his lover and friend. She deserved the truth.

"Ichigo, I just want to understand this mess. First you leave me and tell me you don't want to get married. Then I find out your engaged to another woman several months later then you tell me she's pregnant!" Senna exclaimed, "I don't believe you anymore, I thought you were marrying this woman out of obligation but I should have known better. You would never throw yourself in a life of unhappiness. You really care for her!"

Ichigo wasn't surprised that Senna could read him. They had known each other since high school.

"I do care for her Senna, I won't lie to you, I'm in love with her" Ichigo confessed. Hearing that confession made Senna's heart ache. She still very much loved Ichigo and now he was in love with someone else.

"You love her more than you love me?" Senna asked with sadness in her voice. "Did you ever love me?" She asked more to herself.

"Senna, I did and I still do"

"You can't sit here and say you are still in love with me!"

"I won't say it because I was never IN love with you" Ichigo admitted. Senna looked at him shocked. After seven years, he never loved her?

"I love you Senna as my friend but I don't think I was ever in love with you. Being with you was all I knew and I assumed there was nothing more I could find past being with you. But then I met Rukia and realized-"

"What?" Senna said. Ichigo stopped; he didn't know what Senna was confused about.

"You realized you weren't in love with me when you met Rukia? So you knew her when we were together?" Senna asked. Ichigo realized his wording but could do nothing to change it. He didn't want to lie to Senna. Senna however took his silence as a yes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, did you cheat on me with Rukia?" Senna asked. Ichigo tried to find the right words to say at that moment.

"Senna, I don't want you to-"

"Ichigo just answer the fucking question! Did you sleep with that whore while you were engaged to me?" Senna screamed.

Ichigo looked at her, he didn't want to hurt Senna further but he promised he would be truthful.

"I'm sorry" was all Ichigo could say, his voice broke. Senna turned away, to keep him from seeing the pain in her face. Her heart was falling apart. It was almost too painful to think about. Without looking back at him, she began to question him.

"How long?"

Ichigo sighed. "2 months, while you were in Australia"

"You were having sex with her for two months out of the seven years we were together and decide to throw it all away?" Senna turned to him and questioned.

"When I realized I was in love with Rukia, I ended things with you the next day" Ichigo admitted.

"The day you picked me up from the airport?" Senna said.

"That's why you had to leave that morning?" Ichigo and Senna paused , hearing the new voice. Ichigo could feel his world crumbling as he turned around to see Rukia behind him.

Rukia had looked so betrayed. She had heard everything. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Rukia, I…I don't" Ichigo could think of what to say to her.

"You had a fiancée the whole time?" Rukia asked with a shaken voice. Senna was surprised to hear the uncertainty in Rukia's voice.

"She never knew, did she?" Senna asked Ichigo. Ichigo looked to Senna, stuck between two women he cared about.

Once Senna realized Rukia was an innocent person in the situation, she looked to Rukia. "I'm so sorry Rukia, for thinking the worst of you, I understand now, that I just fell in love with a terrible man" Senna said. She gave Ichigo one last look before she entered the rain and walked down the street.

Ichigo looked back to Rukia who was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you lie to me?"

"Rukia, I'm so sorry" was all Ichigo could say before Rukia walked away from him and into the rain, walking the opposite way that Senna walked.

"Rukia, please!" Ichigo said walking after her. Rukia just walked in the rain, allowing her hair and dress to be drenched. Ichigo was afraid she would get sick. He grabbed her and turned her around to face him but as soon as he did that, he felt a slap to his face.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?" Rukia yelled. Ichigo touched his now aching cheek. "To think, I thought that woman Senna had actually hurt you"

"Rukia, there is no way I can even begin to explain what I did"

"You're damn right Ichigo, you made me fall in love with you, while you promised to marry someone else!"

"Rukia, I didn't do this intentionally, I fell for you so quick, that I couldn't stop it."

"And you made love to me, and then left the next day to be with her?"

"I went to end things with her, because I knew I loved you"

"You lied! I asked you what your relationship with her was!"

"I didn't want to cause the baby any harm, I was scared" Ichigo said, he was about to lose it. He was scared out of his min at the moment.

"Fuck you Ichigo, you took away my right to trust you. You were engaged to Senna. You were going to marry her. This whole time I was ruining another woman's life." Rukia barked, "You are no better than Kaien"

Ichigo looked at her slightly shocked. He couldn't believe she said that to him.

"I'm nothing like him, I would never leave you"

"You lied to two women you are supposed to care about, You and Kaien are the perfect twins!" Rukia said, "I can't even look at you."

Rukia ripped her hand away from Ichigo and kept walking on. Ichigo went to follow her and called out to her but she shouted back at him. "If you follow me, I will never forgive you. Stay away from me."

"Rukia, you are the mother of my unborn child. I'm not letting you-"

"If you ever want to see your child I suggest you don't come after me right now before I say something I regret" Rukia said coldly. Ichigo flinched at her cold demeanor. Rukia gave him one last cold glare and walked away in the rain.

Ichigo watched her retreating figure, fighting not to go after her. He loved Rukia, she was his everything, now the woman he loved, the mother of his child was walking away and he was afraid that this would the beginning of the end.

**END OF CHPATER 25**

**Finally, the next update will probably take a while but I love all the reviews I got! You guys are amazing and so supportive!**

**So yes Rukia finally knows. And the drama just get better. The rest of the story takes a couple surprising turns. The people who were the bad guys may just switch sides.**

**Preview of Chapter 26: (Rukia is saved by friend) (A pairing happens) (Someone get arrested)**


	26. The Aftermath

**First off let me apologize for the long wait, I was the head coordinator for a fashion show, plus I had three papers due after I last updated, then finals week popped up and I have been so focused on school but now I'm free for a month and I'm hoping to squeeze in about five new chapters before classes begin again. I decided to make this chapter much longer since you have all patiently waited.**

**One thing I felt I had to address is the "shipping wars" I am a die hard Ichiruki ran. I am praying that they end up together in the end. And yes I don't believe in Ichihime mainly because I feel like Ichigo needs a woman who can kick his butt when he needs it. So I'm not a huge fan of when people make Orihime out to be some horrible person. Yes she can be annoying but I think she is such a sweet character. I have tried to make her a bad guy in my stories but it never feels right.**

**Next thing, I hate when people review stories and assume that Ichigo and Rukia can do NO wrong. I think people forget that in real life and even in the manga/anime, they make mistakes all the time. They act out of character sometimes. Bashing people's stories because they do not fit YOUR idea of Ichiruki, is sad and pathetic. I was recently reading on of my favorite fics and the author felt as if she had to change her fic because of someone else's view on relationships. You don't like a fic...DONT READ IT!**

**Lastly, THIS fic is ICHIRUKI, don't have doubts about that!**

**Chapter 26: The Aftermath**

The rain came down harder than before and Rukia was still aimlessly walking in it. She was freezing and drenched but that didn't seem to faze her. Right now, her tears and rain was what engulfed her face. But the rain felt good, she welcomed the misery.

She was trying to make sense of everything, and it was slowly coming together. Her conversation with Orihime was making so much sense now. Karin's words about Toshiro being the truthful one finally clicked. Everyone had known. Ichigo's friends and family knew about his infidelity. Rukia had felt like such an idiot.

Rukia seemed to attract men who were already taken. Rukia suddenly felt her baby kick her harder than usual, causing Rukia to pause and clutch her stomach. The baby could feel her distress. Rukia cried harder. She was pregnant; she couldn't just decide her fate with Ichigo based on her feelings. She had a child to think about, which made things even harder for her.

Soon the rain started to come down even harder causing a downpour. Rukia looked around for cover. The rain was so heavy that it made it hard to see. She finally caught sight of a flower shop with an awning. Rukia ran as fast as she could to find shelter under the awning. Once she finally was under the awning, she sighed. It wasn't too smart of her to run away in the middle of the rain, but she didn't want to hear any more lies. Kaien, Ulquiorra and now Ichigo. All these men who claimed to love her or loved her at some point have lied to her.

Was she that gullible or was she never worth the truth?

Rukia sat down on the step in front of the flower shop and hugged her knees and she let more tears fall. She was cold and alone, a feeling she thought she had left behind a long time ago.

Suddenly Rukia heard a car honk and tires splashing through puddles. Rukia looked up and saw a black car pull up on the street, in front of the flower shop. With the massive downpour, it was hard to see who was actually in the car. Rukia squinted in order to see better but it didn't help her vision.

Soon the window rolled down and the driver called out to her. "Rukia, it's me Shuhei"

Rukia eyes widened. What was he doing out here, could he have been looking for her? She stood up, unsure of why he was there.

Shuhei could see her. He was scared for her to be outside in the cold like this.

"Rukia, please come in my car" Shuhei called to her. Rukia didn't want Shuhei to see her like this. She felt low. Her makeup was running, she was soaked from head to toe and her eyes were probably red.

When Rukia didn't move, Shuhei pleaded again. "Rukia, you don't have to tell me what's going on, just let me take you to where ever you wanna go."

Rukia couldn't help but start to move her feet after that. That's all she wanted was to go. No talking, no listening, just go.

Shuhei sighed in relief as she saw her emerge from the awning. He quickly got out the car with his umbrella and shielded her. He covered her until she entered the passenger seat in his car.

He made sure she was comfortable before he closed her door and returned to the driver's seat. Once inside he leaned over and grabbed a blue blanket from the back seat and covered her. Rukia who was freezing thanked Shuhei and forced a smile as she shivered.

"It's no problem Rukia, just don't end up out here in this weather again, especially without an umbrella." Shuhei said. Rukia smiled slightly at his protective manner.

Shuhei sighed as he looked forward, they weren't moving, he didn't know what he should or could say to her.

All he knew is that he saw her talking to her brother at the gallery, then he saw that college friend of hers but it looked like they had a fight. Then he was told by one of his tenants that there was a couple arguing outside, and they assumed it was delinquent couple because the man had orange hair. Shuhei was worried so he decided that he could look for Rukia, because he had a bad feeling.

Looking at Rukia now, he was glad he decided to find her. She could have caught hypothermia.

Once Rukia stopped shivering and seemed to enjoy the heat in the car, Shuhei spoke, "Anywhere you want me to take you?"

Rukia looked at him and nodded, "Kurosaki Clinic" she requested. "I'll show you the way"

Shuhei nodded. He put his car in drive and continued down the road.

"Thank you Shuhei" Rukia said in a low voice. Shuhei smiled at her, "Like I said it's no problem."

.

.

.

Yuzu walked towards the family area as she dried her hands. She just finished cleaning the whole kitchen, Dinner was over and she was feeling a bit tired.

Yuzu walked into the family room, to see her father cleaning up the toys that Mamoru had been playing with. Mamoru was asleep on the couch covered with a small yellow blanket.

Yuzu smiled at the small boy. He was one of the brightest children she had ever met. He was sweet and always thinking about his mother, for a boy his age, he was so ahead of his time.

Isshin looked up to see Yuzu, "Did you need help in the kitchen Yuzu?"

"Oh no, I'm done dad, I see you and Mamoru had fun, you must have tired him out." Yuzu joked.

"He tired me out, that kid has way too much energy!" Isshin replied.

"Well, I'm about to take a bath then go to sleep, I can carry Mamoru up stairs so he can sleep comfortably." Yuzu offered

"Nonsense, I'm almost done here, I'll take him up in a second." Isshin said. Yuzu nodded and wished her father good night. As Yuzu turned around to head toward the stairs, the doorbell had rung. Yuzu looked at her watch. It was kind of late for any patients or visitors and too early for Ichigo and Rukia to be back.

"I'll get it" Yuzu called out. Yuzu quickly walked to the door and looked into the peephole. She was surprised to see Rukia, but she was by herself. Yuzu however, happily opened the door. The happiness quickly went away once she saw Rukia drenched from head to toe.

"Rukia? Are you okay? Where Is Ichigo?" Yuzu asked. Rukia however ignored her questions and walked in slowly, once Rukia realized no one was behind her, she called out for Shuhei.

Shuhei quickly emerged and followed behind. He felt weird entering someone else's home.

"Good evening" Shuhei greeted Yuzu who seems slightly shocked that her brother's fiancée had walked in with a man other than her brother.  
>"Uh Hello, my name is Yuzu Kurosaki"<p>

"Shuhei Hisagi, nice to meet you" Shuhei said politely. Yuzu gave him a quick smile then turned to Rukia who was looking around.

"Where is Mamoru?" Rukia asked as she finally turned to Yuzu. Yuzu was confused by how cold Rukia was being, and where was ICHIGO?!

"He is sleeping in the family room" Yuzu answered; before Rukia could make a move to go get him, Yuzu's voice stopped her. "Rukia, is everything okay?"

"No Yuzu, it's not" Rukia said. She didn't want to be cold to the young woman. Yuzu had been nothing but sweet and caring since the day they had met but her heart was broken.

"Did something happen with you and my brother?" Yuzu asked.

"Look Yuzu, I just want to pick up my child and go home" Rukia breathed. Yuzu wanted say something more but was interrupted by the sound of her father's voice.

"I got him" Rukia turned to see Isshin carrying a sleeping Mamoru. Rukia smiled as she saw him protectively holding her son. She then remembered that she had to take him out of Isshin's arms. She had to leave before Ichigo got back. She was nowhere near ready to face him yet.

Rukia was going to take him for Isshin when Shuhei put his hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I'll carry him for you" Shuhei offered. He walked up to Isshin and bowed, "Hello I'm Shuhei Hisagi, it's nice to meet you, and you must be Mr. Isshin Kurosaki"

"Yes, I am, it's nice to meet you son" Isshin said, he then reluctantly handed Mamoru over to the man.

Shuhei held on to Mamoru gently so he wouldn't wake him and started to walk towards the door. He stopped once he was next to Rukia, "I'll wait in the car" he said before making his way out the door.

"Rukia" Isshin started, but Rukia stopped him.

"I want to believe that you guys didn't know." Rukia said, "I really want to believe that I was truly apart of this family, but there in no way in hell you guys didn't know that Ichigo was engaged when me and him started our relationship!"

Yuzu eyes widened and began to tear. Rukia had finally found out. She was so scared of this moment and seeing how hurt Rukia was, she was right to be scared.

"Rukia, it wasn't my truth to tell" Isshin said. Rukia sighed, realizing her anger was toward the wrong people.

"I know, and I apologize for my tone just now" Rukia said sadly.

"Rukia, we love you, we love your son as well. No matter the decisions my son made, you still felt like family to us."

"It really hurts be lied to. I mean didn't you ever think how I would feel knowing you guys could have thought I was a home wrecker."

"No, we aren't those type of people. We weren't happy with the way things happened but we knew Ichigo really loved you"

"Not enough to tell me the truth." Rukia added.

"Rukia, who is that guy you are-"

"He is just a friend, he helped me get my job at the gallery and went to high school together, and he was just helping me out"

Isshin sighed in relief, "Rukia, I'm not saying what Ichigo did wasn't wrong but he does love you, and Mamoru"

"Sometimes love isn't enough. It wasn't enough to keep Mamoru's father around and it's not enough to make me forget about the dishonesty." Rukia said firmly.

"Rukia, think about his, just talk to my son. You are carrying his child, don't make any rash decisions."

Rukia decided to walk away. She didn't want to be told what to do. She didn't want to hear anyone defend Ichigo right now, she was hurt and upset.

"Rukia" Yuzu called out, Rukia could hear the sadness in her voice. "Please, know that we are so sorry"

Rukia could feel tears coming again, she didn't face Yuzu after that, she just walked out of the house slowly closing the door behind her. Yuzu let her tears fall as she looked at the door. She prayed that her brother could fix this.

.

.

.

Tatsuki walked into Billy's Joes American Restaurant and Bar. She hadn't been there in a while, since she had been so busy with work. She, Keigo, Orihime, Chad, Chizuru and Mizuro used to come there religiously. Ichigo and Ishida used to hang out with them a lot but once they started their residency they stopped coming.

Tatsuki looked over to the bar and saw the bartender waving her down. The bartender was an older man, with a black mustache. Tatsuki quickly walked over to the bar, happy to see her favorite bartender.

"Hey Giriko!" Tatsuki greeted.

"Good evening Miss Tatsuki" he said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks for calling me, where is he?" Tatsuki asked.

"Over there by the end" Giriko pointed. Tatsuki looked to see a mop of orange hair. Ichigo Kurosaki had his head down with his arms crossed, surrounded by empty glasses. Tatsuki knew this couldn't be good.

A few men whistled as they saw Tatsuki walk by, she forgot she was wearing the man trap that her girlfriend made her wear. Tatsuki finally reached Ichigo and slapped him in the back of the head. Ichigo's head shot up and glared at his attacker. His expression soften when he saw his childhood best friend looking at him but then gave her the finger and looked away.

"Did you know Giriko had to call me to come get you" Tatsuki said to him, she wasn't angry nor was she happy, she was just attempting to be a friend. She knew Ichigo didn't binge drink, he only did it when he was depressed. So he usually drank on June 18th, the day after his mother's death anniversary.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Tatsuki asked.

"Giriko, if you were going to snitch on me, I would have preferred Chad!" Ichigo yelled out. Giriko gave Ichigo a thumbs up, which caused Ichigo to mumble curses under his breath.

"Chad wouldn't tear you an new asshole for being pissy drunk, you need me for situations like this"

"No what I need is Rukia" Ichigo said looking at his empty glass. "Can I get another one of these" Ichigo shouted out as he held up his empty cup.

"No you can't" Tatsuki said as she brought Ichigo hand down. "Drinking isn't going to help"

"Does this have to do with Senna finding out?" Tatsuki finally asked.

"How did you know she found out?" Ichigo said finally giving Tatsuki his attention.

"She called me, saying that I am a bad friend because I knew all along. I mean I didn't tell her I knew but she said, there is no way you kept that from me"

"Does she know that Orihime knows?"

"I doubt it, she was only mad at me. It was the longest phone call I have ever had and it was just about how I am a terrible friend and how I made her look like an idiot"

Ichigo suddenly felt bad, he made Senna's friends keep a secret from her because he was too scared.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, for putting you in that situation" Ichigo apologized. Tatsuki was surprised by this.

"It's okay Ichigo, I chose to keep the secret" Tatsuki said ruffling his hair. She was always amazed about how composed Ichigo could be even after so much alcohol could have entered his system.

"Did she tell you that Rukia overheard the conversation" Ichigo added, Tatsuki looked at Ichigo with her mouth opened.

He saw Tatsuki's reaction and laughed bitterly.

"I tried to protect both their feelings and ended up hurting both of them." Ichigo said more to himself.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." Tatsuki said to him,. "What did she say?"

"Everything I knew she would, but never did I expect her to leave me, but the look on her face was enough to break my heart." Ichigo said, he was looking forward, not at anything particular, just looking as he thought about what happen about an hour ago.

"I fucked up big time. I lied to Senna, someone who I actually care about. She has been there for me since I was 14. She was loved me through everything. Even though I didn't feel the same way, she was still good to me. Then there is Rukia, the woman I don't want to live without. I hurt her so deeply. How could I hurt the woman I love? Can I really be just like that idiot Kaien?"

Tatsuki sighed, she hated to see her best friend like this. Although she was angry at him for the lies, she never wanted him to suffer like this.

"Ichigo, you aren't a bad person, you just made some bad choices" Tatsuki said. "But you can fix it this"

"I don't know Tatsuki, you didn't see the look on her face." Ichigo said shaking his head, he as on the verge of tears.

"I may not have seen the look on her face when she found out the truth but I have seen the look that she gives you and the look on your face when she is around. You guys love each other. It's a love that can't easily disappear." Tatsuki explained.

"I mean I was so mad at you for cheating on Senna, but once I realized that you and Rukia had a bond and she puts a smile on your face. The smile, I haven't seen since your mother was still alive." Ichigo looked at Tatsuki surprised. Had he changed that much since meeting Rukia?

"Tatsuki, how do I fix this" Ichigo asked feeling a bit lost.

"First, you sleep off the alcohol" Tatsuki said as she playfully pushed him. "Then you go talk to your family"

"My family?"

"I think you and Karin need to talk. Karin has had to deal with heartbreak recently. Listen to her, find out how she felt so you can understand, how Senna and Rukia feel."

"Oh, I almost forgot about what happened with Karin"

"Well get reacquainted with it, then after you spend the day with them and Rukia has a had a full 24 hours to calm down then you go to her and you fight for her" Tatsuki said, "You make sure she understands that you will not give up on her!"

Ichigo was surprised by Tatsuki's determination but smiled. Although he never admitted it, he trusted Tatsuki's opinion.

"Thanks Tatsuki" Ichigo said, he attempted to stand up but once he did the alcohol hit him hard and he stumbled. Tatsuki quickly got up and helped him keep his balance.

"Maybe you should stay at my place. My couch isn't a king size bed but its comfortable" Tatsuki suggested.

"But my car is parked here"

"Don't worry Ichigo" Giriko said as he approached Ichigo and Tatsuki, "I don't need you driving drunk, just leave your car here and pick it up tomorrow"

"Thanks old man" Ichigo said. Tatsuki mouthed a thank you, before she helped her childhood best friend out of the bar.

.

.

.

Rukia stirred in the bed as she felt warmth next to her. She could feel sunlight hitting her face. She opened her eyes and it hurt as the sunlight touched them.

She wasn't too sure why her eyes were hurting. She attempted to sit up but couldn't when she realized she had something hugging her waist. Rukia removed the blanket and smiled when she saw her son wrapped around her waist possessively. Rukia realized she was in her bedroom with her son.

Rukia admired his peaceful state for a while. He was always so protective of her. She slowly removed his arms making sure not to wake him. Rukia pulled away and stood up. She paused when she realized she was in the dress she wore last night.

That's when last night events came back to her. She remembered the gallery party, talking to her brother, yelling at Ulquiorra and finding out about Ichigo's previous engagement. Rukia could feel her heart beating fast. All the emotions were crashing down at once. But the one that she felt the hardest was heartbreak.

Ichigo had been engaged to another woman when she had met him. All this time she had been falling love with someone else's fiancé! Why did she always fall for men who were taken? Rukia suddenly felt a kick. Rukia looked to her baby bump and wondered why this had to happen to her again. Was it too much to get some honesty?

Rukia rubbed her stomach. She really didn't know if she could forgive Ichigo for this. He had lied to her and deceived her then had his family and friends keep it a secret from her. She must have looked like a complete idiot. What scared her the most was the fact that he could be with someone for seven years and leave her for someone new.

Rukia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard pots being shuffled. The sound was definitely coming from her kitchen. Rukia looked to the bed to see Mamoru still fast asleep. She was now scared, she couldn't think of who could still be here. She prayed it wasn't Ichigo. She wasn't ready to face him. She would surely lose her sanity seeing him.

Rukia tiptoed to the door and opened the bedroom door. As soon as she opened the door, she could smell sausages being cooked. Who could be making breakfast? She was even more worried that Ichigo was here.

Rukia slowly made her way to the kitchen and saw a man with black hair with his back to her. Suddenly the man turned to reach for something on the counter and saw Rukia looking at him.

"Morning Rukia"

"Hey Shuhei" Rukia said, still slightly surprised to see him. Then she remembered how she got home. Shuhei had found her in the rain and picked her up.

Shuhei noticed that Rukia eyes were red and she was still in the dress she wore the night before. "How did you sleep?"

Rukia noticed that Shuhei was referring to her crazy look at the moment. "Oh, I slept okay I guess"

"Where did you end up sleeping?" Rukia asked, wondering why he never went home.

"You don't remember much of last night huh?" Shuhei asked, as he smiled. Shuhei turned to turn off the stove and looked back to Rukia as he leaned on the counter.

"I carried Mamoru in then you asked me to stay until you could fall asleep" Shuhei reminded her. Rukia gasped in embarrassment as she remembered this.

"You cried yourself to sleep and I decided to sleep on your couch, just to make sure you were okay." Shuhei finished.

Rukia rubbed the back of her neck, she felt so pathetic for crying to Shuhei like that.

"I don't know what to say but thanks for saving me" Rukia said forcing a smile. Shuhei gave her a half smile then handed her a plate.

"No need to thank me, I like saving you" He said to her. Rukia felt awkward after that statement, she simply took the food and sat down at her kitchen table. Shuhei decided to make himself a plate and join Rukia.

It was quiet at first at the table. Rukia didn't really want to talk and Shuhei wasn't sure of what to say.

"Do you like it?" He asked, he felt like a foolish school kid.

"Its good, thank you" Rukia replied. Shuhei felt slightly discouraged. Here he was with Rukia, he had finally saved her but he couldn't talk to her. They had been friends for over a year, why was he tongue tied now.

"You really don't have to stay" Rukia said, "I already inconvenienced you enough"

"Rukia shut up, I don't mind, I mean you needed a friend yesterday" He said

Rukia looked away, Shuhei noticed this, "May I ask, what got you so upset yesterday?"

Rukia sighed, she hadn't told anyone and she knew she could trust Shuhei. Plus if she told Renji right now, he would flip out and hop on the next plane to Karakura. But she didn't want Shuhei to think he had an opening because of what happened between her and Ichigo.

"Shuhei, I want to tell you but I can't, I'm just not ready to tell you!" Rukia confessed. Shuhei took Rukia's hand which slightly shocked her.

"Rukia, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I just want to be there for you Rukia. If you only saw how scared you looked." Shuhei said looking into Rukia's eyes.

Rukia attempted to look away, she knew where this was headed. Shuhei however took her chin and made her look at him.

"Rukia, I care so much about you. I have since we met again in Yoruichi's café, I just wanted to be there for you." Shuhei began. "All I wanted was be the man you needed, Rukia I-"

Shuhei was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He cursed as he pulled out the phone. He looked to see it was one of his tenants. "Sorry I have to get this."

Rukia nodded, secretly happy that the phone rang. If he was to have confessed his love, she didn't know how she would have turned him down.

"I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind" Shuhei said on the phone. Rukia took her plate and went to the kitchen. If he didn't leave, she would have to make herself busy.

"Ok, ok, I'm on my way" Shuhei said as he got off the phone. Rukia was relieved to hear that he would have to leave. Shuhei sighed and walked over to Rukia.

"About what I was saying" Shuhei started, Rukia panicked and stopped him, "It seemed it important" Rukia said suddenly.

Shuhei was confused, "I mean, what you were going to say seemed it important and I don't want to to have to rush, so just handle what you have to handle then you can tell me again after"

It was the best thing she could think to say on the spot. Shuhei looked at her then smiled. She was happy that he took her excuse.

"Okay, well that was a tenant, I was supposed to fix her sink and hour ago, I'll call you when I'm done, maybe I can take you and Mamoru to the park" He suggested. Rukia simply smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok, well I left some food for Mamoru, just warm it up when he wakes up." Shuhei said as he went to grab his jacket, "I'll be back as soon as I can"

Rukia nodded and watched as he rushed out her apartment. Rukia felt so much better once he left. She felt bad for wanting him to leave but she didn't want anyone else to feel heartbreak right now.

Rukia however did need to talk to someone, she really needed her best friend but it wouldn't be fair to Jackie to have Renji be worried about another woman. Rukia decided she needed some girl talk.

Rukia went to her phone and found Rangiku's name.

The phone rang several times then Rukia heard the other line open. "Rangiku, I need to talk to you" Rukia blurted out.

"This isn't Rangiku" a male voice said on the other line. Rukia looked at the phone confused. She called the right number, so who was this man picking up the phone.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my friend Rangiku"

"Well obviously, you did call her phone" Rukia realized that the voice was somewhat familiar. "She's asleep"

"Oh well, can you have her call me back" Rukia said disappointed, she was about to hang up when heard the man laugh. Rukia put the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry but did I say something funny?"

"Rukia, you really can't tell who this is?" the man said as he laughed. Rukia knew she recognized the voice but she still couldn't put a finger on who it was.

"My princess has forgotten me" the man had said and Rukia realized who was on the phone.

"Grimmjow?!" Rukia yelled.

"Bingo! I knew the 'princess' thing would give it away" Grimmjow replied.

"What the hell, how did you end up with Rangiku's phone?" Rukia questioned

"Well you called, it started ringing, she was still asleep so I picked it up, so she could sleep" Grimmjow answered. Rukia soon realized that Grimmjow and Rangiku must have spent the night together.

"You had sex with Rangiku? You're such a pig!"

"Hey hey hey! It takes two to tango. She wanted it just as much as I did, and I have to tell you Rukia, your friend is an animal"

"I don't want to hear this!" Rukia shouted, "You must have lied your way into her bed because she is my friend and would never sleep with someone like you"

"Calm down Rukia, you make me out to be some evil guy" he said sounding a bit more serious.

"I'm sorry, You're not evil, you are a liar and a traitor" Rukia snapped. "You and Ulquiorra had the nerve to lie to me multiple times. Plus you have sex with anything with a pulse so forgive me if I don't think you are good enough for Rangiku!"

"Look Rukia, I know you are mad at us right now, but we did not do any of this to hurt you. We care about about you"

"Sorry If I don't believe shit you have to say"

"Rukia, you can be so hard headed, yes we work for your brother but we have never told him about you. If we did, he would have known about Mamoru long ago. And yes we came to Karakura and had that gallery party in order to get you to come back to Tokyo but Rukia, if you don't want to come back and if you are truly happy, I won't interfere."

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing, Grimmjow actually sounded sincere. However Rukia didn't want to listen, she was so tired of being lied to.

"Grimmjow, that sounds all nice and wonderful but the fact is that I still don't trust you" Rukia stated.

"I know, I know! It will take a lot for you to trust again but all I ask from is one thing" Grimmjow asked

"What's that?"

"Forgive Ulquiorra"

"No" Rukia said quickly, she was about to hang up when Grimmjow spoke again.

"Rukia please, you should have seen him when you left. He feels terrible for lying to you"

"Well maybe he should have told me the truth."

"Rukia, I don't know if you noticed but Ulquiorra is IN LOVE with you and when he tried to be truthful he got his heart torn out" Grimmjow explained. "First Kaien took your heart now this Ichigo guy. He tried to be a nice guy and got his heart stomped on"

Rukia let what Grimmjow said sink in. Of Course she knew how Ulquiorra felt for her. He had voiced it multiple times but she couldn't love him.

Why did this always happen to her. Grimmjow noticed that Rukia still hadn't spoke. He knew his words were finally hitting her.

"Look, we fucked up, but we still care about you. I mean Ulquiorra's care for you borderlines obsessive but hey, you can't help the way you feel"

"I guess" was all Rukia could think to say.

"Just call him Rukia, give him a chance to talk to you. If you talk to him and decide you still hate us, then so be it." Grimmjow suggested. Rukia hung up without replying and sighed. Ichigo, Shuhei and Ulquiorra, why were they throwing her mind for a loop. She looked at her phone. Who could she call? Who SHOULD she call?

.

.

.

Ichigo took a deep breathe as he walked up to the wooden front door. He really didn't know what to expect when the door opened. He just wanted to know what was going to happen.

Ichigo decided to just ring the doorbell and sighed. "Coming" he heard a familiar male voice call out as he heard footsteps approach the door. The door opened and Ichigo saw his dad standing there with an indifferent look.

Isshin tired to smile for his son, "Welcome home son, come in"

Ichigo could tell that his father knew what had happened, but that makes sesnse since Rukia had to have come there for Mamoru. Ichigo walked into the Kurosaki clinic and stood right by the doorway with his hands in his pocket.

Isshin closed the door behind him and noticed how different Ichigo seemed, it was almost eerie.

"How did you know I was coming over?" Ichigo asked, Isshin seemed way too relaxed.

"Tatsuki called me once you left her place" Isshin confessed. He didn't understand why everyone felt the need to try and call other to deal with him. "Was it necessary to get that drunk last night"

"It was dumb, Dad, I just didn't know what to do with myself" Ichigo confessed. He looked around as much as he could trying not to look his dad in the eye.

"Did she look okay when she came here?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Isshin looked at his son, he was about to answer but Yuzu's presence distracted him.

"Oh Ichigo, you're here" Yuzu said as she run into her brother's arms. Ichigo smiled as he hugged Yuzu back. She was shaking and he could hear her sniffling.

She pulled away and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I tried to make her stay so she can talk to you but she looked so angry." Yuzu explained, "Do you think she hates us"

"Yuzu," Isshin warned, "Rukia could never hate you"

"Dad is right, Rukia's just mad at me. I'm sure she doesn't hate you" Ichigo said trying to smile for his sister. Yuzu realized she looked like a little kid, crying to her brother like that. He stood up straight and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, are you okay atleast?" she asked.

"I don't know, I feel kind of numb" Ichigo answered honestly.

"I called Karin over" Isshin confessed suddenly. "She should be here in an hour"

Yuzu perked up hearing this. "Karin's coming, oh, well I'll make Ichigo's favorite and Karin's favorite foods."

"Oh you don't have to" Ichigo said waving his hand.

"Oh no, I do, we will not have a pity party without food!" Yuzu said with a determined look in her face. Ichigo and Isshin eyed the girl's new found determination as she quickly returned to the kitchen.

"Yuzu is something else" Ichigo said a genuine smile came across his face.

"Yeah she is" Isshin said before turning to Ichigo, "So why don't you tell me exactly what happened"

Ichigo sighed, the mood returned to a serious one. "Want the long version or the short one?"

"Welp if we are waiting on Karin and food then the long one will do" Isshin said as he lead Ichigo to the family room.

Isshin and Ichigo sat on the couch and Ichigo wasted no time.

"Well, Rukia has been slightly distant lately and it didn't help that she had asked about Senna and my relationship with her. At first I lied, I said she was nothing more than a classmate. I mean I could have just said she is an ex but I didn't want her asking more questions so I lied."

Isshin could see why this story was only going to get much worse.

"Then last night me and Rukia got into an argument about her being distant and she said she couldn't tell me why she was upset. I'm beginning to think that she knew that Senna was more than a classmate because she made a comment about how I don't tell her everything"

"Ichigo" Isshin said deciding to momentarily interrupt his son, "I didn't tell you, but Rukia came here one day, feeling insecure about her relationship with you."

"Dad why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked feeling slightly upset.

"What would you have done? Make up a secret to tell her so that she wouldn't feel that way? She just wanted the truth and I knew you weren't going to tell her, at least not yet" Isshin stated.

Ichigo sighed realizing his father was probably right. He pulled on his orange hair and decided to finish his story. "Well after arguing in the car, we got to the party and saw Tasuki with Orihime. I was nervous at first but Orihime and Rukia seemed to be okay. They even talked privately. I started to feel a bit better and me and Rukia were acting more normal but that changed within a few minutes. It turns out the party was hosted by Byakuya Kuchiki himself"

Isshin eyes widened. He had no idea that this event turned into an episode of a family drama.

"We knew that he had planned it since two of his employees had been in Karakura for a while but the craziest part is that Nel was with one his employees and Senna was the date of Mr. Kuchiki himself."

Isshin gaped at his son. "Not my daughter Nel, how did she get mixed up in that."

"I don't know dad, but when Nel approached us, I'm pretty sure she didn't even know what was going on. And that's partly my fault since I don't like to tell her stuff. Anyway, me and Rukia tried to make a break for it but Byakuya stopped us. Rukia decided she wanted to speak, leaving me with Senna. Senna and I started arguing and she got upset and ran away. I wanted to go after Senna but I was scared of leaving Rukia. But I noticed she was doing pretty well against her brother, so I went after Senna. Once I caught up to her, I confessed to cheating on her but I had no idea that Rukia was there to overhear the confession."

Isshin looked at his son, knowing that Ichigo didn't want to say anymore. He was happy that Ichigo decided to be truthful and he knew his son was heartbroken but it wasn't too late.

"Well Rukia looked plenty pissed, she came to get Mamoru with some guy" Isshin said, knowing this would get Ichigo's attention.

"What guy?!" Ichigo said jumping out his seat.

"A Shuhei Hisagi" Isshin replied. Ichigo calmed down and sat. Isshin noticed that Ichigo no longer seemed threaten.

"Oh, he's just her friend that she works with. He helped her get her job at the gallery" Ichigo said trying to dispel the negative thoughts in his father's head.

"Well Ichigo, you may not notice this but that man has more than friendship on his mind when it comes to Rukia" Isshin warned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, no man looks at a woman like he looks at her if he wasn't in love" Isshin said getting up. Ichigo thought to himself. Could this be true? He had never paid any real attention to Shuhei. He just knew that he was a good to friend Rukia through her time in Karakura and he had been having sex with with Rukia's co worker.

"Ichigo" Isshin called to him. Ichigo looked at his dad, "You can get her back, a love like yours doesn't just fade away"

"Dad, you saw how upset she was, I don't know what I'm going to do or say to make this right"

"You first need to forgive yourself before you beg for someone else's forgiveness"Isshin advised, "For now, lets spend the day together, me, you and the girls. I think you need some family time. Rukia should be much calmer tomorrow. You can try and talk then"

Ichigo nodded and watched as his dad left the room. Ichigo closed his eyes and he silently prayed that things would be okay. He couldn't bare losing Rukia.

.

.

.

**The Next Day**

Ichigo closed the clinic front door behind him and walked to his car. He spent the night at the clinic in his old room. It was the perfect time for reflection.

Ichigo got into his car and quickly started it. He was going to attempt to make things right with Rukia. Ichigo pulled out the driveway and was en route to Rukia's apartment.

During the drive he turned the radio off. He was trying to think of what he was going to say.

It had been 36 hours since Rukia found out. He hoped she would at least hear him out because after talking to Karin, he wouldn't be surprised if it took 36 years to calm Rukia down.

Karin visited the Kurosaki clinic and the whole family sat and talk for hours. Karin expressed how she felt when Toshiro confessed to cheating on her. She even told Ichigo how upset she was that she didn't support the marriage from the beginning. Karin talked about how much Toshiro was fighting to be with her.

Ichigo felt ashamed that he never realized this before. His sister was no longer a little girl but a young woman with emotions that was almost too complex for him to ever understand. Talking to Karin made him realize the weight of his actions. He didn't just hurt Senna and Rukia but everyone around them. Yuzu and Karin felt like so bad about having to lie to Senna and Rukia. He thought about how much Tatsuki had to keep from Senna in order to preserve his relationship with Rukia. He thought about the fact that he had everyone keep secrets from Rukia and she must have felt as if she was an idiot. He hated that he put everyone is such a difficult position just because he didn't tell the truth and was unfaithful.

Ichigo had finally pulled into the parking lot of the apartment. He closed his car door and looked up at Rukia's window. The blinds were down. He hoped that she was home. Ichigo walked up the steps slowly practicing how he would start off the conversation. Should he apologize first or ask her how she was doing?

It wasn't long until he was in front of her door, just staring at the door, hoping it would magically open. What if she didn't answer? What if she told him to leave.

Ichigo shook those thoughts out his head, took a deep breath and knocked firmly on her door. If she told him to go away, he would stay. He would fight.

Ichigo waited a few seconds then heard someone approaching the door. He was feeling relieved to know she was home. He heard shuffling by the door then heard nothing He waited for a while for the door but it didn't open.

Ichigo felt slightly frustrated now. He knocked much harder and called out to her "Rukia, please open the door, we need to talk about this"

Still no movement and he didn't hear anything by the door.

"Rukia, I'm not leaving, I will bang on this door until you open it and talk to me!" he warned.

Still nothing.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I fight for you until the day I die, so if you don't want your neighbors to know what's going on, just open the damn door!" Ichigo threatened. He didn't know what else to say at this point.

"Please can we just talk" He asked sounding a bit defeated but still knocking.

Suddenly he heard the door unlocking. Ichigo felt some hope once he realized she was going to open the door. The door opened and Ichigo was surprised to see no one in front of him. Unexpectedly he felt something grab his leg.

"Mr. Ichigo" a familiar voice said to him. Ichigo looked down to see Mamoru hugging his leg tightly. Mamoru looked at him with his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Mamoru what's wrong?" Ichigo asked worried,as he bent down to be on the same level as the little boy. "Where's your mother?"

"You have to help her! Mr. Ichigo, she need you!" Mamoru cried out. Ichigo's heart dropped, he prayed that she was okay.

"Mamoru, you have to tell me what happened and where she is?"

"She's not here, but you have to find her, she won't stop crying, she was crying all day yesterday. My mommy is sad and you are the only one who can make her happy again"

Ichigo suddenly felt worse. He was the reason for Rukia's sadness and now her son is begging him for help.

"Do you have any idea where you're mother went or why she left you here?" Ichigo asked. He knew Rukia wasn't irresponsible. How is it possible she left her son here unsupervised?

"I don't know" Mamour said as he tried to stop crying, "Mommy's friend came over and tried to help her but it didn't work. We need you Ichigo, Mommy needs you"

Ichigo sighed as he picked up Mamoru in his arms. He walked into the apartment and closed the door.

"Its okay Mamoru, I will find your mom and make things right" Ichigo said trying calm the small boy. It seemed to work because Mamoru seemed to be less frantic in Ichigo's hold.

"Mamoru" a stoic voice called out. Ichigo looked up and his blood began to boil and he looked into the emerald eyes of Ulquiorra Cifer.

Mamoru looked to Ulquiorra hearing his name being called.

"You shouldn't open the door for strangers" Ulquiorra said to Mamoru.

"You arrogant asshole" Ichigo snapped as he put Mamoru down. Mamoru panicked sensing the hostility between the two men.

"Mr. Cifer, he isn't a stranger" Mamoru defended, "He loves my mommy and he is going to help us"

Ichigo was surprised that Mamoru seemed to know Ulquiorra. How the hell did Ulquiorra get into Rukia's house?

"What did you do with Rukia?" Ichigo questioned.

"Rukia is no longer your concern" Ulquiorra replied. Ichigo growled and made a step towards but Mamoru shouted out.

"Mr. Ichigo, he didn't hurt my mom, he is my mommy's friend, he came here yesterday" Mamoru explained, Ulquiorra smirked at this while Ichigo seemed confused. Last thing he remembered is that Rukia was mad at him for lying to her once again, why would she allow him into her home?

"Yes, Rukia invited me, now I think its best that you leave" Ulquiorra stated.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Rukia" Ichigo growled.

"You won't be seeing her" Ulquiorra said to him, then looked to Mamoru, "Get the last of your stuff Mamoru so we can go". That's when Ichigo noticed that there were suitcases packed in the living room.

Ichigo lost all control of his temper and now had Ulquiorra yoked up and against the wall. If looks could kill Ulquiorra would be six feet under.

"Where are you taking her?!" Ichigo asked forcefully. Mamoru was crying out for Ichigo to stop but he couldn't hear him all he saw was red.

"I have done nothing to her, she has asked me to come here of her own free will" Ulquiorra answered.

"I don't believe you"

"Kurosaki, why would she stay here, all you have done is cause her pain and made her lose something precious."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean"

"I shouldn't tell you this, since you don't deserve any truth in your life but Rukia had to go to the hospital, she…lost the baby" Ulquiorra confessed quietly not wanting Mamoru to hear it. Ichigo's body went numb hearing this. His hold on Ulquiorra loosen and Ulquiorra easily pushed Ichigo off him.

Ulquiorra smirked noticing that Ichigo looked defeated. "You caused this, with your lies and deception. This all your fault"

"You're lying" Ichigo said with his voice low and his head low.

"You won't believe me?" Ulquiorra asked with eyebrow raised.

"You're a fucking liar!" Ichigo yelled.

Out of the blue, there were several loud bangs at the door.

"KARAKURA POLICE, ICHIGO KUROSAKI, PLEASE EXIT THE APARTMENT NOW!"

Ichigo couldn't believe this, the police? Who the hell could have called the police, was he really that loud? But how did they know his name?

"I called them once I saw you were knocking on the door" Ulquiorra told Ichigo as he noticed the man's confusion. Ichigo realized that Ulquiorra was the one who came towards the door at first.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Ichigo snapped at Ulquiorra.

"I am an invited guest, you were causing a ruckus and trespassing" Ulquiorra explained with a smirk.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me where Rukia is!"

"As I said she is no longer your concern, she is mine now" Ichigo lost complete control once those words left Ulquiorra's mouth. Ichigo swung his right hand and landed a clean blow on Ulquiorra causing him to fall hard and Mamoru to scream out for them to stop fighting. Within a few seconds the police and busted the front door opened and saw Ichigo getting ready to attack Ulquiorra.

Three officers grabbed Ichigo and held him back. Ichigo attempted to get out their hold but to no avail.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest for aggravated assault" one of the officers announced.

"NOOO!" Mamoru cried out, "You can't arrest him, my mommy needs him"

Ichigo realized that Mamoru was there and regretted his actions. He didn't want Mamoru to see him like this. Mamoru looked up to him and now he was getting arrested after attacking someone.

"LET ME GO" Ichigo said trying to reach for Mamoru. Mamoru attempted to run to Ichigo but Ulquiorra grabbed him.

"Mamoru, stay away from him" Ulquiorra warned. Ichigo struggled but the police officers started to drag him out the apartment.

"NO NO, GET OFF OF ME, I CAN'T LEAVE MAMORU!" Ichigo screamed out.

"No, please, Mr. Cifer, he has to help my mom" Mamoru pleaded.

Ulquiorra frowned hearing this, "He is the reason your mommy is sad"

Mamoru looked at him confused then looked at the officers pull Ichigo who was still calling out for him. Mamoru wasn't sure what to do or say now. Ichigo couldn't help? He refused to believe it.

Ichigo tried again and again to try and explain that he didn't do anything wrong but the officers ignored him soon Mamoru was out of sight and he was being cuffed and thrown into a police car.

Mamoru watched from the window with teary eyes. "My mom is going to be so upset when she finds out."

"So lets not tell her" Ulquiorra said looking at the young boy. Mamoru didn't like the idea of keeping that from his mother. "I will handle everything, just keep this to yourself, you wouldn't want your mom to cry anymore would you?"

Mamoru realized Ulquiorra had a valid point and just sighed. He watched as the cop car pulled off with Ichigo inside. He hoped that Ulquiorra would really make everything ok.

**End of Chapter 26**

**I know it was pretty long and a lot of drama but I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while. I thank you all for your messages and reviews.**

**Some of you must hate me for this chapter but I promise you won't hate me for long.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Renji, Jackie and Kaien are back. A friend bails Ichigo out.**


	27. Getaway

**I apologize for ANOTHER LONG wait. But I'm here with chapter 27! Enjoy**

**Chapter 27: The Getaway**

Renji Abarai walked over to the couch that his girlfriend, Jackie Tristan was laying comfortably on with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

This was Renji's downtime. The city of Tokyo was always moving so crime never stopped. But today he wasn't needed some other detective was now handling it for tonight. Tonight his girlfriend was the only thing he wanted to think about.

"I got the popcorn" Renji said as he set it down on the coffee table that stood in between the couch and the big screen TV. Jackie sat up, giving her boyfriend space to sit and cuddle next to her. Renji sat down and pulled Jackie close.

He was truly grateful for this time with her. If it wasn't the crime in Tokyo calling him away then it was Rukia calling him with her problems. He did love Rukia, she was the only family he had but he could tell Jackie was feeling unimportant compared to her.

"So what movie are we watching?" Renji asked Jackie

"Scary movie of course" Jackie replied

"Why can't we watch a comedy?" Renji asked disappointed. Jackie smirked hearing this.

"Is the big bad detective scared of a movie?" Jackie said teasing him.

"NO I'M NOT!" Renji said feeling very defensive. "I would just rather laugh than…" He was now stuck for words to defend himself.

"Awwwwww" Jackie said looking at him. Renji looked at her strange for her sudden reaction. "Did you want me to cover your eyes when the bad guy pops up" Jackie said barely able to hold in her laughter.

Renji was now annoyed and decided he would use this woman's weakness. He found her sensitive spot and began to tickle her. Jackie jumped as she began laughing out loud. Soon Renji was on top of her tickling her until Jackie found it hard to breathe.

"See comedies are not that bad" Renji said winking. Jackie playfully pushed him and blushed. Renji then had a better idea of how to spend time with his beloved girlfriend.

"Or we can make a romance movie?" Renji suggested. Jackie looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Minus the camera" Renji said before capturing her lips for a kiss. Jackie smiled into this kiss then put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the couch.

Jackie was reminded why she loved Renji so much. He could be such a romantic. She didn't know she could be this happy with someone, especially someone who looked as good as he did.

Renji began to remove his shirt, tonight he was going to make love to the woman of his dreams. But that dream was cut short by the sound of the doorbell. However Renji ignored it and began to leave kisses down Jackie's neck.

"Um, Renji?" Jackie said trying not to moan, "The door"

"I know" Renji said in between kisses. "Stop talking and keep your moaning low and they will go away" Renji was now pulling off her shirt. Jackie decided to obey until there was loud knocking at the door. Very similar to a police knock.

Renji stopped and cursed. Jackie laughed at Renji's frustration. Renji stood up quickly and walked over to the door not caring that he had no shirt on, he wanted whoever was at the door to know that they interrupted him and they would pay for it.

Renji swung open the door and got ready to yell out a million curse words but his words got stuck in his throat when he saw Rukia Kuchiki standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

Rukia noticed her friend's shirtless state and shocked expression. "You always taught me how cops knock at your door."

Renji was still at a loss for words, wasn't she supposed to be in Karakura.

"Uncle Renji!" a small voice yelled out as Renji felt something run into his leg and hug it tightly. He looked down to see a pair of innocent blue eyes staring at him.

That caused Renji to smile and he picked up the little boy. "Mamoru, hey buddy" Renji said. He couldn't lie he was extremely happy to see the little boy. Renji smiled at the boy then looked at his best friend. Rukia was smiling at him. As if nothing was wrong.

"Rukia what are you doing here in…." Renji stopped talking when Ulquiorra Cifer appeared next to her with luggage in hand.

"Here is your luggage Rukia" Ulquiorra said to the petite woman, knowing her red-headed friend was shocked and soon to be angry.

"Oh thanks Ulquiorra"

"Rukia" Renji said, both Rukia and Ulquiorra could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"What's going on?"

"Is that anyway to say hello idiot? I travelled to Tokyo and I can't even get a 'Hi I miss you'" Rukia said pushing past him and walking into his apartment. Rukia stopped when she saw Jackie in a bra, sitting on the couch. She automatically felt foolish.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Rukia apologized as Jackie quickly put on a shirt. "It's okay, Hello Rukia"

"Hey Jackie" Rukia said still feeling like a complete idiot. Renji who was beyond annoyed put Mamoru down.

"Rukia, what the hell is going on, and why are you here with Ulquiorra?" Renji asked.

"Please do not talk about me as if I am not here" Ulquiorra said as he brought in Rukia's luggage.

"But I wasn't speaking to you" Renji growled. Rukia could see this was getting heated.

"Ulquiorra was nice enough to pay for my flight and help with my luggage." Rukia explained knowing that Renji would not accept that answer.

"Rukia. What the hell is wrong with you?" Renji questioned. "Tell me why you are here with a man who CONSTANTLY lies to you and where is Ichigo?"

As soon as that last part was said, it struck a nerve in Rukia. Even Mamoru felt something. He looked to Ulquiorra. He hoped this man would be helping his mother find happiness again.

Renji noticed how tense it became once Ichigo was mentioned. Ulquiorra decided it was best that he left.

"Rukia," he said as he approached the small woman, "I'll be taking my leave now, I must finish business in Karakura."

Rukia smiled, "Thank you again for everything Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra didn't realize the blush that came to his face even though he remained stoic. Renji saw this and it made his blood boil.

"Anything for my princess" Ulquiorra replied with a small smirk. He bid everyone farewell and left the room to an awkward feeling.

Rukia knew of Ulquiorra's feelings for her and though she did care for him she wondered if he knew that her feelings did not match his.

"Rukia" Renji said in a more calm voice. "What happened" Rukia looked at her best friend. She was hoping she could just come here and everything would be normal. That coming to Tokyo would be a nice distraction from the train wreck that was her life.

Ulquiorra suggested it. He said to Rukia that she should travel to Tokyo and spend time with Renji, Ukitake and Ginrei, that they could help her deal with her situation.

"Mamoru, why don't you take the small suitcase and bring it to the room you stayed in last time." Rukia said to her son. Mamoru nodded his head and dragged the suitcase with him.

Rukia turned to her best friend. " Don't worry, I won't stay and be a burden, I just don't want him hearing to conversation."

"Rukia, stop it, I would never turn you away. I just need to know what's going on. You show up in Tokyo then you show up with Ulquiorra like you and him are back together and then there is no Ichigo?"

Jackie began to feel uncomfortable. She wondered if Renji and Rukia even remembered she was there.

"Maybe I should go" Jackie said as she got up.

"No please Jackie, stay" Rukia said feeling bad about her timing, "I don't mind you being here as we talk. I was the one who came here uninvited."

Rukia turned to Renji, "Look Renji, I know it seems brash but I just had to get away for a little bit."

"Get away? Rukia you showed up with Ulquiorra Cifer, the man who is in love with you but NOT your fiancé.

"Right now I have no fiancé" Rukia admitted.

"What?" Renji and Jackie said in unison.

"You heard me, I have no fiancé" Rukia said as she walked to the couch and sat down. She could feel tears forming. Her heart was aching so badly. Renji could see his friend was in so much pain.

He walked up to the couch and sat down Indian style in front of her. This mad Rukia laugh a bit.

"Tell me what's wrong Rukia" Reni said putting on a pout making her laugh.

"Renji, I'm not even sure what happened." Rukia said as a tear escaped her eye. "I don't know how I didn't see it coming or was so blinded."

"What did he do?" Renji said as he stood up, he trusted Ichigo to make his best friend happy now she was crying and hurt.

"I want to believe him. I want to believe that he loves me because he looks at me with those beautiful amber eyes like I am the only girl in the world but my heart hurts so much" Rukia's eyes were betraying her and allowing tears to fall. Rukia wiped her tears knowing that Renji was beyond pissed and Jackie was worried.

"The woman that he used to date, the one I told you about" Renji remembered Rukia talking about her.

"He didn't cheat with her did he?" Renji asked clenching his fists.

" Well, yes and no" Rukia said trying to find the words to say something.

"He was engaged to her, when he met me" Rukia admitted, Renji was now a bit confused, "he broke up with her the day after we had sex and he told me he loved me"

Renji was now beginning to understand; once again his best friend was the other woman.

"I mean, things were so good. I mean right before I found out, I had confronted Byakuya!" Rukia admitted proudly. Renji was confused by this. She saw Byakuya?

Rukia noticed the confusion on Renji's face.

"Oh well I guess I should explain from the beginning" Rukia said chuckling at Renji's expression.

"That's would help" Renji commented sarcastically

"The other night, Yumichika hosted a press release party for a company he didn't know. I had to work the party but Yumichika allowed me to bring guests so I brought Ichigo and invited his friends. At the party, I say my brother's assistant and quickly figured out it was a Kuchiki party"

"That Yumichika is an idiot" Renji mentioned, while Jackie was slowly trying to understand what was going on in the story.

"All of a sudden, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appear, confirming that they lied to me once again. But what was crazier is that Ulquiorra showed up with Nel, Ichigo's best friend."

"Rukia, I told he was up to no good"

"Can I finish?" Rukia asked annoyed. She didn't want a lecture right now.

"The part that freaked me out the most is that Byakuya entered, with Ichigo's ex-fiancée.

Renji's eyes widened. This couldn't have been all one big coincidence.

"Byakuya and I spoke and I finally gave him a piece of my mind. I told him I don't need him in order to find happiness. And I think he listened. At least I hope he did."

"I'm proud of you Rukia, Byakuya needed to be put in his place!"

"Thanks Renji, but my night was turned sour when I found out Ichigo was engaged to another woman for part of our relationship" Rukia said that last part with so much sadness in her voice.

"I keep thinking that I should have seen it coming, I was too happy with Ichigo, he was too good to be true"

Renji took his best friend in his arms and held her close. He didn't want to believe it either. He was usually right about people and he thought he was right about Ichigo. How could that man lie to Rukia like that? He was supposed to love her and protect her. Ichigo had promised Renji that he would never hurt Rukia. Now he was comforting his best friend from a broken heart.

"Rukia I know you are hurt and all I can think about is wanting to kill Ichigo right now, but coming here, leaving him like that and now acting all buddy buddy with Ulquiorra. I mean Ulquiorra still lied to you" Renji said as he pulled away and looked at her. Jackie felt weird looking at her boyfriend comfort his best friend. She knew they were not lover but they weren't just friends either.

"I know Renji, but Grimmjow asked me to try and speak to Ulquiorra. When I did, Ulquiorra confessed to plotting to break up me and Ichigo, he even told me he had planned to make Senna seduce Ichigo. He had known that Senna and Ichigo had previously dated. He promised me that He didn't know that Ichigo was engaged to her when we got together. I believe him because the woman didn't even know that I was the other woman until the other night."

"So just because he confessed his lies that means you trust him?" Renji questioned. He still didn't like Ulquiorra or Grimmjow and he never would.

"I don't trust him and he knows that but he is working on gaining my trust. It will take him years to win me back as a friend but he says he is willing to do so."

"So he brings you to Tokyo? So you can be away from the man that you need to talk to"

"I asked him to bring me here, I didn't have to come, but he knew I would want to be around you and my grandfather.

Renji sighed, realizing, there wasn't much he could say. He looked at Jackie who seemed to look saddened. Here he was giving Rukia all his attention.

"Look Rukia, I know you're tired so you can have the guest room, go get some rest" Renji suggested. Rukia however had other plans in mind.

"There is another place I want to visit before the day is over." Rukia said as she stepped away from her best friend.

"I'm sorry again Jackie for interrupting" Rukia apologized. Jackie simply gave her a sad smile. Rukia had nothing to apologize for; Jackie knew she wasn't #1 to Renji as of right now.

"Where would you be going it's kind of late" Renji asked.

"Don't worry about it, just get back to your evening" Rukia said giving him a half smile.

#####

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the police officer called out. Ichigo raised his head as he sat on the cold concrete seat in the big empty gray jail cell.

"That's me" Ichigo said standing up.

"You made bail" The man said as he opened the cell door. Ichigo was shocked by this. He had made one phone call and it wasn't for anyone to bail him out. He felt as if getting arrested was a good punishment for how stupid he was.

"Bail?" Ichigo asked out loud. The officer escorted Ichigo to the lobby and Ichigo saw Chad standing there waiting for him.

"Chad?!" Ichigo called out surprised to see his friend here. He hadn't seen Chad in a while so he was shocked to see him here.

"Did you bail me out?" Ichigo asked and Chad nodded.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Ishida called me and told me what happened." Chad explained. Ichigo became slightly annoyed. Ishida was his one phone call and he wasn't asking for bail money, he just needed information.

"Thanks Chad, I'll be sure to pay you back"

"No worries Ichigo" Chad replied as they walked out the police station. Chad and Ichigo entered the car and Ichigo quickly made his request.

"Can you take me to Ishida?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"The hospital is in code yellow. Ishida was called in. You were called in but Ishida made up an excuse for you."

"Damn, I need to see him, I asked him to-"

"He told me what you requested of him and he found out for you and told me" Chad stated. Ichigo looked at his friend frantically.

"Please tell me what he said! Did Rukia really lose our baby?" Ichigo asked. When he was in jail all he could think about what Ulquiorra's words. He had to know the truth. It would determine whether Rukia would ever forgive him.

"Ishida said the doctor wouldn't give too much information due to the patient confidentiality thing but the doctor said Rukia came in and it wasn't good"

Ichigo breathing became low. She had really lost their baby. He couldn't stop the tears from coming to his eyes and punching the dashboard. How could he have hurt the woman he loved and lost their child. This was his entire fault. He was being selfish, deceiving and unfair to Rukia. He was worse than Ulquiorra and Kaien combined.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo" Chad said to him. It was hard seeing one of the strongest men he knew break down in tears.

"I have to see her" Ichigo decided. Chad looked at him and saw determination behind the tearful eyes.

"She deserves the truth and an apology from me. It's the least I can do. Then maybe she will eventually forgive me" Ichigo stated. Chad just looked at his friend. He prayed that this would end well.

#####

There several firm knocks at the front door of the Shiba residence. Kaien sighed as he stood up from his couch.

He wondered who could be at his home at this time. He was watching his favorite TV show then planned to go to bed since he had work in the morning.

Kaien ran his hand thru his hair as he approached the door. It was a bit difficult to see since it was night time.

"Who is it?" Kaien called out.

"Open the door Kaien" a familiar female voice said to him. Kaien opened the door and was attacked by a small figure.

"DADDY!" the figure called out. Kaien looked to see his son clutching to him happily. Then he heard a laugh and it was Rukia. It took him a while to get his brain to realize that they were really in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here" Kaien said as he picked up Mamoru and hugged him tightly. He had missed his little guy.

"Is that anyway to greet us, gosh, Tokyo hasn't been too inviting." Rukia said as she causally entered his house. Kaien was surprised by her calm attitude. He closed the door and followed her inside. Rukia took a good look at his home. It was beautiful, modern with a feminine touch. Rukia hadn't looked around last time she was here because she was too busy screaming at him.

"Your house is beautiful" Rukia said in flat tone. She didn't enjoy giving the compliment.

"Uh thanks" Kaien said, he was beginning to think something was wrong. Why were Rukia and Mamoru here?

"Rukia, what are you doing in Tokyo?" Kaien asked.

"Vacation" Rukia said simply. Kaien raised his eyebrow at her. She was definitely hiding something.

"Daddy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Mamoru asked happily. Kaien looked to his son, "I have to work tomorrow kiddo"

Mamoru didn't hide the disappointment once Kaien gave his answer and Kaien automatically felt bad.

"Well Mamoru just because I'll be busy tomorrow doesn't mean we can have fun right now" Kaien said. He put Mamoru down and ran to a small closet door.

"I meant to bring it when I came to Karakura but in my rush to catch my plane I forgot it" Kaien said as he rummaged through his closet and pulled out a box.

"Is that the new game system?" Rukia asked looking at the box.

"Yup and it belongs to Mamoru." Kaien said winking at his son.

Mamoru jumped up in excitement. He couldn't believe it. Kaien brought it over to the TV and Mamoru joined him.

"Can I play? Please!" Mamoru begged.

"Only if it's okay with your mom" Kaien said before him and Mamoru gave Rukia puppy dog eyes. Rukia hated when Mamoru did that and she could clearly see where he inherited it from.

"Go ahead" Rukia said rolling her eyes, Mamoru and Kaien smiled and thanked her and Kaien set up the game. Rukia took this time to look around Kaien's home. She found a few pictures of Kaien and Miyako, looking incredibly happy. She didn't understand why Kaien would cheat on a woman who seemed to make him happy.

She found a picture Kaien and a women and man, which she guessed was his siblings. Rukia found another picture which shocked her. A month ago, Kaien asked Rukia to send him her favorite picture of Mamoru and there it was in a frame in his house among other pictures.

She had to admit she was impressed by the effort Kaien had made to be in her son's life. It was better late than never right?

Rukia decided she would sit down and watch as Kaien and Mamoru sat down fixed up the gaming system. She was beginning to realize, her good times never lasted and with Kaien's previous behavior she would savor these moments.

Kaien and Mamoru had finally set it up and Kaien introduced his son to a racing game. Rukia watched as her son and his father played against each other.

She began to think about Ichigo and she felt sad. She missed him so much and she hated herself for that. She wanted to hate him right now. He had lied to her so many times. He was going to be with someone else. She wondered if he was ever realty going to tell her. That poor woman Senna, she thought that woman was the enemy. I mean, Ulquiorra did say she was trying to get Ichigo back, but Rukia didn't blame her. They way Ichigo ended things didn't leave the woman with much closure.

Kaien noticed Rukia was quiet and seemed to be in a daze. Kaien looked back to the game and saw that he had lost.

"Boo-YA!" Mamoru cheered. Kaien laughedd at his son's enthusiasm.

"Let's go again" Mamoru demanded.

"I'll sit this one out, play the computer" Kaien said. Mamoru fake pouted then proceed back to the game. Kaien stood up from the floor that he and his son were sitting on and walked over to the couch next to Rukia.

Rukia was surprised by Kaien's appearance.

"Oh is the game over already?" Rukia asked looking to her son.

"Well Im done. Your son has beaten me" Kaien said laughing. Rukia fake smiled and looked to Mamoru. She could feel Kaien looking at her and it was annoying. He was attempting to analyze her.

"So Rukia are you going to tell me the real reason you're here?"

"I wanted Mamoru to see you" Rukia answered simply.

"Not my house, I mean in Tokyo, why aren't you in Karakura?"

"I told you I'm on vacation"

"And I don't believe you"

"Well I don't give a damn what you believe!" Rukia snapped. Kaien looked at her seeing that this woman was hurt and upset.

"Rukia, I'm just worried about you" Kaien tried to say.

"Well don't Kaien. You should be focused on your son and leave me the hell alone," Rukia said as she stood up from the couch and walked away. Kaien followed her, taking a quick glance at Mamoru who didn't notice his parents and kept playing.

Kaien stopped Rukia as she entered his kitchen.

"Rukia, I thought we were trying to be friends?" Kaien said annoyed with her behavior.

"Friends would imply that we actually like each other and I don't see why I would be friends with a liar?" Rukia said. She didn't understand why she was so upset with him but she was.

"When I left Karakura, everything was fine, what on earth did I lie about?" he asked

"About loving me, about having a wife, you lied about everything! I don't understand why I am so easy of a target. I fall for everything you bastards say to me!"

Kaien began to realize that this wasn't just about him. "Rukia, I can't apologize enough for what I did. I really did love you and at a point I would have left Miyako for you"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't try to add more lies"

"What's the point of lying Rukia?!" Kaien shouted. Once he realize he was too loud he lowered his voice. "I did love you Rukia, I would have never said it if I didn't mean it but eventually I had to choose between you and her and it was her. I am sorry for asking you to get an abortion, especially because Mamoru is the most wonderful kid I have ever met. I am sorry for not maning up when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for being 5 years late but I am here now and I'm not leaving" Kaien declared.

Rukia couldn't speak after that. She had always wanted him to apologize but it isn't making her feel better, especially since she had forgiven him in her heart she just hadn't realized it until now.

Rukia let a couple tears fall. Why was she always crying?

"Are you going to tell me what's really wrong Rukia?" Kaien asked. Rukia looked away from him. She didn't want Kaien to know her perfect life had fallen apart. He was supposed to regret leaving her by seeing how happy she was.

"There is no point talking to you about this" Rukia said she wiped her tears.

"And why not?"

"Because the situation sounds all too familiar." Kaien was confused by that statement. Rukia gave up trying to hide from him. She wanted him to see what pain he caused before had looked like.

"Ichigo and you, look alike and act alike you know that" Rukia started, "he was engaged to marry someone else when we began dating. Broke up with her the day after we had sex"

Kaien was shocked. He thought Ichigo was such a good guy. "Damn sex with you was just as amazing as I remember" Kaien said trying to joke but Rukia didn't find the joke funny at all.

Kaien stopped chucking when he saw she was upset.

"Sorry!"

"Whatever, I shouldn't have told you" Rukia said wanting to walk away.

"No Rukia, I am glad you told me." Kaien said grabbing her arm.

"Does it make you feel better that I tend to date men who LIE!" Rukia said as she glared at him. Kaien laughed a bit. He couldn't deny that this situation seemed to be very similar to what he did. But he had always hoped that Ichigo was better than him even if he had a deep rooted jealously for the man.

"Rukia, I can't justify Ichigo's actions because I am not much better than him."

"That's for damn sure" Rukia mumbled. Kaien rolled his eyes, knowing he deserved all her rude comments but didn't stop speaking.

"As I was saying, I can't justify his actions but what I can say is that I don't believe Ichigo is like me. I mean he at least ended it with the other woman proving he loves you more."

"He was with this woman for YEARS. And he just left her after knowing me a few months. What if he meets another woman after we get married? He could leave me then"

"I doubt that Rukia"

"Why? He's done it before!" Rukia argued. Kaien knew Rukia had every right to be angry and he hated that he was defending Ichigo but Ichigo wasn't too different from him. He may have done some stupid things but Ichigo was a much better man than Kaien for at least ending things when realize he was in too deep. Once Kaien realized her loved Rukia, he became greedy and tried to keep both Rukia and Miyako to himself.

"Rukia, like I said before I can't justify Ichigo's actions but as man who has loved, I have never seen anyone love a woman as hard as that man loves you" Kaien confessed.

Rukia never thought Kaien could say something so meaningful, especially since she was sure Kaien hated Ichigo.

"Rukia, he loves you and he messed up, just talk to him." Kaien advised. Rukia thought about what he said, she wanted to forgive Ichigo and just go home but her heart had had enough. She really wanted to believe that he loved her so much more than Senna but that meant putting her heart on the line again and right now her heart was in no condition to do that.

"Kaien, I can't" Rukia said sadly, "It hurts too much"

Kaien looked at her sadly and pulled her into an embrace. Rukia was shocked by this at first and she was ready to pull away but it felt good. It was comforting. It wasn't the arms of the man she was in love with but it was nice. Kaien smiled as Rukia let him hug her. He wanted to be her friend again. He missed the little woman in his arms. She was the mother of his child so she always held a place in his heart.

"Everything will be okay Rukia" Kaien whispered as he looked at Mamoru who was still so engulfed into the video game.

"You can stay here if you need to" Kaien suggested. Rukia heard this and pulled away. She was afraid of what her son might think or what Kaien was even thinking asking her that.

"You are trying to work things out with your wife, how would that look?" Rukia asked him.

"But this is about Mamoru having a place to stay" Kaien argued.

"No! We have a place anyway, but thank you Kaien, I know you were trying to be a good father and a friend" Rukia said giving him a genuine smile.

"So we really are friends now?" Kaien said smirking. Rukia laughed. "Yeah, we're friends"

Kaien shouted "WOOHOO!" causing Rukia to laugh. She was happy that after everything that happen between them, they could be friends again.

"So now that we are friends and my son is in town, how about I take you guys out for the day tomorrow? I'll tell my job some sort or excuse" Kaien asked excitedly.

"Actually, I have something that I have to do tomorrow but once that's settled, I'll call you, maybe we can meet up." Rukia declined.

"Okay that sounds good to me" Kaien said as he turned to his son, "Alright now I'm ready to beat you at this game!"

Rukia smiled at the father and son bonding. She was happy that Mamoru was happy but inside she was in turmoil. Ichigo was still on her mind and hurting her heart so bad plus she had unfinished business that she would have to finally settle. Rukia Kuchiki hoped one day she could be happy again as she put one hand on her stomach.

**End of Chapter 27**

**So that's Chapter 27. I know some people are thinking the worst about what Rukia's relationship will be with the other men but keep calm and just wait and see.**

**The next update SHOULD NOT take this long to surface. I will start the next chapter immediately and hopefully have it ready by next week!**

**Preview of Chap 28: (Rukia is made an offer that she can't refuse) (Ichigo searches for Rukia) (Senna gains some closure)(Renji tells a little white lie)**

**Keep Calm **

**And**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Searching For Rukia

**Chapter 28: Searching for Rukia**

Byakuya Kuchiki was seated at his desk in his office of his skyscraper corporation building. The huge bay windows gave him a wonderful view of Tokyo but he didn't care much for it. Byakuya was one of the richest men in the country. He had homes all over the country and the world. Byakuya had expensive cars and own a few private jets. Women would do ANYTHING to sleep with him. He had everything a man could want. But Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't a happy man. He hadn't been happy since the death of his wife twenty years ago. He had tried to work his ass off to distract himself from the loneliness and it almost worked, his company thrived greatly but he was still sad especially since he adopted the woman who looked just like his wife.

Byakuya was doing his best to concentrate on the task in front of him. He had a very important contract to look over but his mind was else where. If Hisana came back today, if she walked through his office door, would she still love the man that sat there. Had he become a cold hearted monster in his attempt to gain respect as the head of the Kuchiki Clan?

Byakuya was brought back to reality when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Byakuya called out not masking his annoyance

"Its Kanisawa sir" the female voice said on the other side.

"Come In" He ordered. The door opened to reveal his assistant wearing her usual pencil skirt and button up shirt.

"What could you possibly need" Byakuya asked her rudely. The poor woman had always been a loyal assistant but he just wasn't in the mood today.

"You have someone here to see you" She informed him nervously.

"I have no appointments today. As my assistant you should know that" Byakuya said looking back at the contract.

"I know but I think you would want to see this person" Kanisawa tried to explain.

"You think what I tell you to think, and if the person was not of importance to have an appointment what makes you think I would want to see him or her" Byakuya said coldly.

"It's your sister, Rukia Kuchiki sir" Kanisawa said with her voice shaky. Byakuya paused for a minute, not expecting to hear that. He wished he could have yelled at Kanisawa but she was right, she was someone he wanted to see.

Byakuya sighed, "Bring her in" Kanisawa took a breath of relief. "Lock the door once she comes in."

Kanisawa nodded and closed the door as she went to retrieve Byakuya's guest.

Byakuya looked at the contract then pushed it to the side. He wondered if the gods where playing a sick joke on him. He was thinking about Hisana walking through the door now her look-a-like was coming instead.

The door opened by Kanisawa and Rukia walked in wearing jeans a large sweater and boots. Rukia had in her hand her son's. Mamoru walked in looking around in amazement. He was surprised to see a tall man, who looked very familiar.

Byakuya looked at Rukia who looked pale, as if she was sick or in a lot of pain. One thing about Rukia and Hisana was that they carried themselves the same way so he could tell something was wrong with Rukia.

Rukia looked at her brother. Handsome, tall and looking like he could kill someone with his stone cold grey eyes. He was so refined and stoic that she wondered how he ever got married.

Kanisawa excused herself and walked out leaving Rukia and Byakuya in the starting contest.

Once the door closed, Rukia felt a little awkward. Last time she saw Byakuya she gave him a piece of her mind. Now, she was here hoping to finish what she started.

"May I ask why you are here?" Byakuya questioned. Mamoru began to remember this man. Mamoru remembered him as the man who was upset at the banquet. Rukia however didn't like Byakuya's tone.

"I am here Byakuya, because I wanted you to finally and formally meet my son and your nephew." Rukia said not realizing how strong she sounded.

Byakuya was surprised but didn't let it show. She came to his office to have him meet her son?

Rukia saw that Byakuya would not make the first move. Rukia turned to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, this is mommy's brother and your uncle, Byakuya" Rukia introduced.

"Byakuya this is Mamoru" Rukia said looking at him. Byakluya didn't move, he just looked at the boy. While Mamoru, just waved shyly at him. He was sure that this guy made his mother cry. How could he be her brother? Wasn't big brothers supposed to protect their little sisters?

"We've met, are you satisfied?" Byakuya said as he looked to Rukia. He didn't want to admit it but the boy looked so innocent. But he had a quality that he could see in people. It was the same quality Hisana had in her.

"No I am not" Rukia stated. "My son deserves to know his family and I know you don't want people finding out about my previous relationship with Kaien but I don't give a damn how the noble society or those damn Kuchiki elders feel about me."

Byakuya suddenly did something that Rukia wasn't expecting he smiled. Rukia couldn't believe it and she could tell it was genuine because he tried to hide it.

"Whats so funny" Rukia asked annoyed.

Byakuya regain his composure as quickly as possible but wasn't embarrassed by his slip up. "You sounded just like Hisana, when Ginrei told her the elders wouldn't approve of our marriage."

Byakuya sat down as he remembered that day perfectly. Hisana was so upset and he was too but she was always much more vocal with her emotions than he was.

Rukia had never seen Byakuya look so relaxed. Hisana really must have been amazing to make Byakuya smile. Rukia was now not sure of what to say to that.

Byakuya notice this and looked at her. "Rukia, I loved your sister, more than anything in this world" Baykuya had said. Rukia had never heard him sound so soft before.

"When she got sick, she confessed that when she was 15 she had left you on a doorstep of home" Byakuya began to explain. Rukia was surprised at his sudden behavior but she realized this talk would be long so she sat down and put Mamoru on her lap.

"We went looking for the place she left you but it was knocked down. Hisana was so distraught because she had left you but she knew she couldn't take care of you. When she died, she made me promise to continue her search but to also make sure that you were happy and apart of this family. "

Rukia was confused why he was telling her this when she had already known.

"When I found you, I let the elders know that I planned on adopting you. They were completely against it. They were already upset that I let Hisana die without producing a son. I told them since I was over 18 I was the new head, after Ginrei who didn't seem to hate the idea of adopting you. When I told them that I was going to adopt you without their permission, they called me a fool and they said that you would disgrace the house. I promised them that you would be one of the greatest Kuchiki's that ever lived."

Rukia could feel herself slowly losing her hatred for Byakuya. He had fought for her when he didn't know her yet.

"I promised Hisana, you would be happy as my sister and I promised the clan that you would never go against the norm of a noble woman but I now realize that it couldn't be. I would have to keep only one promise and I was trying to keep the clan's promise more than my wife's promise without realizing." Byakuya sadly admitted. Rukia was surprised that he was saying these things. But the next statement has Rukia even more shocked

"I am truly sorry for the way I treated you Rukia"

Rukia could feel herself wanting to cry tears of joy, then pinch herself to check if she was dreaming. Byakuya Kuchiki had apologized to her.

Byakuya could see Rukia was shocked and stunned and he had hoped it wasn't too late to do the right thing.

"Is there nothing you wish to say to me?" Byakuya asked. This shook Rukia out of her stupor.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to apologize. I was actually was ready to cut ties with you because I didn't think you would want anything to do with me"

"Is that still your wish? To never associated yourself with me again?" Byakuya asked, his cold demeanor was beginning to show again. Here he was apologizing and she said nothing about it.

"Ofcourse not. Now that I know how much you fought to bring into your family I could see how me running away could get you quite upset" Rukia answered, she noticed Byakuya relaxed a bit hearing her answer.

"I had no idea how conflicted you were, I just assumed you hated me"

"I do not hate you. You are my family. I became obsessed with proving myself as head of this family. I let my power get the best of me. I just hope and your sister, may she rest in peace, can forgive me"

"Before I can forgive you, I must apologize. I said some pretty hurtful things and I ran away making you and grandfather worried. For that I am truly sorry" Rukia bowed. Byakuya wasn't expecting an apology mainly because he didn't feel that he deserved one. He walked over to Rukia and forcefully made her stand straight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rukia" Byakuya stated. Mamoru watched the scene unfold and decided this guy couldn't be all bad.

Byakuya looked at the child, then back at Rukia, "Whatever expenses your son needs considered them already paid for, even his college tuition. Rukia looked at him as if he was mad.

Byakuya noticed Rukia's expression and let a smirk play on his lips. "He is a part of the Kuchiki family, he will be treated like a Kuchiki"

Rukia couldn't even think of what to say expect thank you, which Byakuya shook his head. He felt as if he had a lot of making up to do.

"And for you Rukia," he said as he walked over to his desk. "if you plan on staying in Tokyo, you will need a place to stay" he pulled out a small black card from his desk.

"Oh no, I don't plan on staying in Tokyo for more than a few more days. Mamoru has school" Rukia declined.

"Well, you do plan on visiting more often now" Byakuya stated, which Rukia agreed, "then you will need a place to stay in those times."

He handed her the black card and Rukia looked at it. "It is the access card to of the lavish apartments in my building, where I live in the penthouse."

Rukia knew about this place, it was where he stayed when he wasn't at the mansion.

"When you go there, I will have the front desk receptionist give you a key to one of the two-bedroom apartments on the top floor. I can have it furnished immediately."

Rukia stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry but that is too great a gift for me to take."

"Rukia Kuchiki, it is not something you can turn down. No matter your answer. I will let the receptionist know that the apartment now belongs to you and I will have Kanisawa order all the furniture, the apartment will be ready and furnished within the week."

Rukia couldn't believe it. It wasn't like it matter to Byakuya since he owned the damn building and had more money than some third world countries but to Rukia this was everything.

Rukia took the card knowing that Byakuya wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Good, I'll let Kanisawa know that she has to begin furnishing, you can meet with her outside if you would like to pick out the furniture." Byakuya said as he went back to his desk. Rukia looked at him, she had never saw this side of Byakuya and could see now why her sister fell in love with him. Byakuya could be a sweet man when he wanted to.

"Thank you Byakuya" Rukia said her heart swelling with happiness. She never thought she and her brother would be on good terms again.

"You're a Kuchiki, anything that belongs to me, belongs to my family. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few contracts to look over. Have Kanisawa look into a new car for you also."

Rukia's eyes widened, "But you can't-"

"Rukia, I believe we came to understanding that I won't accept no for an answer, I will see you soon" Byakuya said without even looking at her. Rukia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Twenty years later, Rukia finally felt like the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki.

#####

Ichigo was driving down the streets of Karakura, clenching the wheel and looking at the signs on the building. He needed to find Rukia. She wasn't in her apartment, she wasn't at work, she wasn't with Momo, she wasn't with Yoruichi and she hadn't returned to Kurosaki Clinic.

He was running out of options and decided he would find Ulquiorra and make him talk. He would have called Renji but he wasn't ready for that yet. Plus he was sure that Rukia wouldn't go back to Tokyo. It was still dangerous for her to be around Byakuya.

Ichigo had Yumichika tell him where the new site of the Kuchiki Corp office would be. Ichigo was on his way there now, speeding through traffic.

He had finally seen the building that has the sign "Future Home of Kuchiki Corp". Ichigo figured they must have put this up within the last 48 hours. Bastards!

Ichigo parked his car in front of the building ignoring the no parking sign and made his way into the building.

##### Meanwhile upstairs…

Ulquiorra and Senna sat at a desk looking over the ways to get hard working and trusted employees from the city and the surrounding areas.

Grimmjow was busy directing the workers on where to move things.

Grimmjow was annoyed that whole day. Why, you ask? Because a certain blonde beauty hadn't called him yet. Never in his many years of sleeping with women, had he ever had to wait for a woman to call back. Usually they are calling him, begging to see him again. Didn't Rangiku realize who he was? He was Grimmjow, the man who hadn't failed to make a woman orgasm. After the gallery, it didn't take much to end up in her apartment having sex all over the place. They fell asleep right in her bed and he didn't mind. He was ready to wake up for another round. She had just as much sexual spirit as he did. However once she woke up, she didn't want another round, she actually stated that she had to go, she kissed his forehead and told him to let himself out. Grimmjow couldn't believe it. He knew the sex was good, because she had scream his name 50 times over so he didn't get why she wasn't calling asking for more. He was beginning to actually want to call her and that was a scary thought for him.

Senna sat at the desk with Ulquiorra and found it hard to completely concentrate on the task at hand. She had never spoke to him about what happened at the gallery party. He never asked and she didn't want him to. She went home and cried her eyes out. Threw a couple things and cursed Ichigo's name. He had cheated on her but she wasn't surprised. When he had told her that he didn't want to marry her, she knew there was someone else she just wanted to believe Ichigo was better than that. She loved Ichigo so much and it hurt to know that he didn't feel the same. She wasted almost seven years of her life trying to be the perfect woman for man who never was truly in love with her. But no matter how upset and mad she was at him, she felt sorry for him. The look on his face when he realized that his beloved Rukia had found out was heart-breaking. She had never seen Ichigo look so hurt before. Like someone important had been taken away from him. She felt sorry for him. There was a time where she wanted him back, but not at the cost of his happiness. She didn't even know how she felt. She still loved him but hated him at the same time.

Ulquiorra had calm and relaxed expression as Senna showed him a few colleges to visit in order to recruit smart and young employees. Ulquiorra was satisfied. Rukia was in Tokyo, she had left Ichigo and Rukia was finally speaking to him again. After the gallery party he was sure that she would want nothing to do with him, since his plan back fired. He went back to his hotel room and punched a hole in the wall. Nel had called him countless times, he ignored every call and texted her saying he was fine and that she should enjoy her night. After that she stopped calling. He started to drink the sake that was in the room and finished the bottle completely before falling asleep with his suit on. He woke up when he heard his phone go off. He didn't recognize the number and picked up thinking it may have been Grimmjow, stuck at another bimbo's house. When he realized Rukia was on the phone his heart leaped. She said she would allow him to tell her the whole truth. And he did. Rukia then confided in him about Ichigo then began to have a panic attack. Ulquiorra called a cab and rushed right over to comfort Rukia. He helped to the hospital to check on the status of the baby. Rukia introduced Mamoru to Ulquiorra. He decided that he would get Rukia out to Tokyo before Ichigo could find her. He packed her stuff and began packing Mamoru's until Ichigo came knocking on the door.

Rukia was now in Tokyo, while Ulqiuorra, Senna and Grimmjow, reflected on the aftermath of that press release party.

Suddenly there was a huge commotion. One of the construction workers ran to the three of them with a message. "There is a man here who wants to see you Ulquiorra, he doesn't look happy."

"Who is this man?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Get the hell of me!" a loud voice was heard. Grimmjow turned around to see a man with orange hair being held back by a couple of construction workers.

Senna was shocked to see Ichigo Kurosaki trying to fight his way towards her co-worker, while Ulquiorra looked at him disgusted.

The workers brought Ichigo further, trying their best not to let him go. Ulquiorra had a smirk on his face.

"Well doesn't this look familiar, how did you get out?" Ulquiorra asked. Senna and Grimmjow were slightly confused by the conversation.

"I have got my resources" Ichigo spat, "Where is Rukia?"

Senna could feel herself becoming livid. Here she was in front of Ichigo and all he could talk about was Rukia.

"I thought I told you that is no longer your concern" Ulqiuorra answered flatly.

Ichigo attempted to rush him but the co-workers held him back.

"You fucking dirt bag, I don't know what you did with Rukia but bring her back to me!"

"I did nothing, she contacted me out of her own free will, if she wanted to speak to you she would have called you"

Ichigo growled, wanting to knock Ulquiorra's head off. Senna who had enough called out, "Remove him from the building."

Ichigo had finally noticed Senna after the statement. He could believe he didn't notice her there. The workers began to drag him out and Ichigo screamed out and Ulquiorra smirked evilly at him. Senna turned to Ulquiorra with a disgusted look on her face. "Stay away from Ichigo, got it" Senna demanded. He was surprised to hear her say such a thing, he just glared at her. Who the hell did she think she was?

Senna turned away and followed the workers who were taking Ichigo out the building.

Once Senna left the floor, Ulquiorra was forcefully spun around by Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra what the hell did you do?" Grimmjow asked, he was fed up with his friend's sneaky ways.

"I did nothing" Ulquiorra answered shrugging Grimmjow's hand off of him.

"You idiot, I begged Rukia to forgive you and you continue to play with fire" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra was annoyed at the fact that Grimmjow knew him so well.

"I haven't lied to Rukia…yet" Ulqiuorra stated. Grimmjow growled in frustration as Ulquiorra went back to his seat.

"Ulquiorra, what are you about to do? If you hurt Rukia again, I might just punch you this time."

"Grimmjow, stop worrying, this plan is working itself out; I just had to throw a few lies in."

"Who did you lie to?"

"Grimmjow mind your busi-"

"NO! Tell me right now" Grimmjow demanded as he banged his fist on the table. He hated how conniving his friend could be.

"I may have told Ichigo that Rukia is no longer with child." He admitted.

"Are you fucking insane?" Grimmjow asked as he grabbed Ulquiorra's collar. "Why the fuck would you do that. She is going to go back to him. He is going to fight for her, then she is going to find out what you are doing."

"On the contrary, why would Ichigo fight if he believes it's hopeless?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, he would need proof."

"Yes, a doctor who had looked at Rukia, to confirm it. Well not confirm since that would be against patient-doctor bond."

"You had a doctor lie for you."

"Yes, I convinced the good doctor that it was for the safety of the Kuchiki family." Ulquiorra explained, "then I told Ichigo."

"You know he is going to call her right? This is stupid"

"His calls have been blocked, I had it done when Rukia was getting checked up in the hospital."

"He will easily find her in Tokyo"

"How? He doesn't believe she would go there because as far as he knows Rukia doesn't want to be in the same city as Byakuya" Ulquiorra remarked slyly.

"You think Rukia will never contact him, dumbass, she loves him, she will eventually want to speak to him especially if she has his child."

"That's simple, all she has to do is believe Ichigo isn't fighting for her" Ulquiorra explained. Grimmjow let go of his friend's collar, he no longer wanted to know. "I know Rukia is a good person but I don't think she will ever forgive you for this" Grimmjow said before walking away disappointed. Ulquiorra fixed his shirt trying to ignore Grimmjow's words. This would work. Finally he would be with Rukia even if he had to lie to her face everyday.

##### Downstairs outside of the building

" Alright , just get off me" Ichigo yelled out as the workers finally got him outside. Senna was right behind them.

Once they let him go, he glared at hem seeing if he could sneak around another way.

"Leave us" Senna commanded the workers. They looked at her confused and slightly worried.

"I said leave us, he wont be coming back in" Senna ordered. The men nodded and walked back inside the building.

"Senna let me through" Ichigo said walking up to her.

"No Ichigo, this is my place of work, I can't allow you to cause a scene like that" Senna said as calmly as possible.

"Senna you don't understand, that bastard knows where Rukia is"

"Its always about that damn Rukia" Senna muttered,

Ichigo caught a bit of what she said and began to feel angry, "What did you say?"

"I mean I know you can be an idiot sometimes, but right now you are being an insensitive jerk and a complete asshole" Senna shouted, Ichigo was about to retort but Senna kept going. "You come to my job, cause a scene over the woman you left me for. How the fuck do you do something like that?!"

Ichigo froze not realizing he had hurt this woman just a couple of days ago but brushed it to the side because he was so damn angry.

"Senna, I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing when you don't mean it" Senna said, "you are not the man I thought you were Ichigo Kurosaki" Senna said as she turned to walk away. Ichigo couldn't have felt worse than at that moment. He hated when he had disappointed his friends and Senna at the end of the day was still his friend.

"Senna wait" Ichigo called out. Senna wished she could have kept walking. She should have left him out there to mope but the part of her that still loved him stopped her.

Ichigo walked up to her, but she still had her back to him.

"I know it doesn't mean much anymore but I am truly and sincerely sorry"

"For cheating on me?"

"No, for hurting the way I did. You didn't deserve that. You are so much better that what I did to you" Ichigo admitted sadly. Senna could feel herself wanting to cry as she turned around to look at him. He looked so defeated. She had never seen him so sad. It made her heart cry for him.

"Why Ichigo? Why wasn't I good enough?" Senna asked him. She wanted the whole truth.

"You were perfect, Senna" Ichigo stated which made Senna angry and confused. "You were there for me and you loved me with all your heart. Any man would have been lucky to have you. But I didn't know what love was Senna. I thought because you loved me and I cared about you that that was it. I thought that the whole heart stopping, butterflies in your stomach thing was a myth since you were so good to me.

Senna found hearing the truth harder than she imagined. She had felt the butterflies with Ichigo but he never felt it with her.

"I found that with Rukia, I found it hard to control my emotions because they were so knew. Lust, jealousy, yearning and burning passion was all new to me and of course the feeling of pure untamed love that I had for her. I feel so hard and so deeply in love with her, I almost didn't care who I hurt just to be with her." Ichigo explained.

"Wow" Senna managed to say, "That sounds…beautiful" she admitted as tears escaped her eyes.

"I didnt want to hurt you because you didn't deserve it, so I just lied and said I didn't want to be married. I didn't want you to think there was anything wrong with you"

"Well Ichigo, it didn't work, because I kept thinking what I did wrong" Senna admitted.

"I am sorry to have put you through that" Ichigo apologized.

"And I'm sorry about you and Rukia" Senna confessed. It was hard to say but she meant it. It hurt her to see Ichigo so upset"

"You shouldn't be sorry, I was the one who lied and kept secrets from her."

"Ichigo, I have to be honest, when I say I was plotting to break you guys up. I planned with Ulquiorra" Senna confessed, Ichigo was slightly surprised but apart of him knew this already.

"Things were going as planned but my feelings for you got in the way and I got upset. Ulquiorra was supposed to convince Rukia and her brother to make up once she saw that you and I were back together."

"Does this mean you know where Rukia is?" Ichigo asked he knew he was being an ass for asking but he didn't care.

"No, from what I know she never made up with her brother. I haven't really spoken to Ulquiorra about it." Senna answered.

"Senna, I know this asking a lot considering, what a terrible person I have been to you but if you find out anything, will you please tell me?"

Senna looked at the man begging in front of her, the man who still had her heart. "I will" Senna promised without realizing it. Next thing she knew she was in a tight embrace by Ichigo. Senna melted into his arms, as she took in his scent. It was just as she remembered.

"Thank you so much" Ichigo said with slight relief. Senna couldn't help but smile. Even if he didn't love her, it was nice to be in his arms, even if he was thinking of Rukia.

#####

Renji placed the four plates on the kitchen table in front of the four chairs in his apartment. He was wearing a blank tank top with jeans and an apron that said "kiss the cook".

After placing the plates he headed over to the stove to stir the beef stew he was preparing. Renji wouldn't lie, he didn't mind household chores. He could be a stay at home dad and have no problem with it.

Renji suddenly heard his cellphone ring. He dug his phone out of his pocket and his face turned sour once he saw Ichigo Kurosaki's name flashing on the screen. Renji sighed and picked up the phone.

"Kurosaki" He answered. There wasn't an answer back, he assumed Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"_Hey Renji"_ Ichigo answered after a 5 second pause.

"What do you want?" Renji said not caring to mask his anger.

"_Look Renji, I know she told you what happened and I have no excuse for my actions-_"

"You damn right you don't" Renji cut in, " I trusted you with her. She is the only family I have left and you lie to her like that!"

"_Renji, I know-"_

"No Ichigo you don't know. Rukia has been through so much in her life, men have hurt her and lied to her. You were supposed to one of the few good things that happen to her."

Ichigo was silent after that. One person he didn't want to disappoint was Renji. He wanted to prove to Renji that he was good enough for his best friend.

"_Renji, I can't explain how sorry I am. I know you trusted me and I cant tell you how much it hurts to know I let you down, but I have to see her. She deserves the truth from me, even if we lost everything"_

Renji was surprised by his choice of words, lost everything?

"_Renji do you know where she is"_ Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Ichigo I-" Renji stopped when he was signaled. He wasn't sure what to say now.

"_Renji please, I just want to see her"_ Ichigo begged. Renji sighed knowing he was going to regret this fully but he had a loyalty to follow through on.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, Rukia only called me and told me what happened, she didn't confide in me where she was." Renji lied. He could tell Ichigo was heartbroken hearing that information. Renji was probably the only person who would know where she was. Ichigo was sure of that.

"_If she contacts you, please tell me where she is"_ Ichigo asked, finding that there was still hope.

"Look Ichigo, she'll come back, Just wait" Renji tried to advise him.

"_Yeah I guess"_ Ichigo said, realizing no more information would be given by Renji.

Renji was about to hang up when Ichigo said something. "_I really am sorry for disappointing you Renji"_

Renji found it hard to be mad at the guy once he said that, "Yeah" was all Renji said before hanging up. He took a deep breath as he got of the phone. He hated lying, it wasn't in his nature but for the little woman who sat in the living room, watching the whole conversation, he tended to do it a lot.

"What did he say?" Rukia asked as she walked up to Renji.

"He asked me to tell him where you were once I found out." Renji informed her. Rukia looked away. She knew Renji didn't approve of this. Rukia should go back to Karakura and make amends.

"Rukia, you're carrying his daughter for Christ sakes" Renji said, knowing that Rukia was still deciding whether to return.

"I know Renji, I know I have to go back, but I just can't handle this right now. Give me a couple more days" Rukia said.

"Okay, Rukia" Renji said. He ruffled her hair. "Jackie should be here soon, can you finish setting up the table"

Rukia nodded and began to gather the silverware. Renji was stirring at the pot of beef stew and a questioned popped in his head.

"Rukia" Renji started. Rukia didn't look up, "Hmm"

"I wonder why he called me, instead of just calling you?" Renji asked. Rukia stopped as she thought about that too.

"That's true. But I haven't received one phone call from him." Rukia said as she looked at her phone now.

"Maybe he thinks you won't answer" Renji suggested. Rukia looked at her phone as he spoke. Part of her accepted that answer but a part of her felt as if there was another reason he couldn't get through to her phone.

At that moment, Rukia's baby kicked. Rukia looked down at her stomach, "Don't worry darling" She whispered, "everything is okay". Rukia rubbed her stomach as her child settled down. Something didn't feel right about this.

**End of Chapter 28**

**POW! Updated within the week!**

**I felt so bad for my lack of consistency so I worked hard to make time to write this chapter, hope you like it.**

**I know plenty of my ichiruki readers might be mad at me for the next chapter or two but, if you can still love Kubo for making us wait years for an IchiRuki kiss, then you can bear with me. **

**Next Chapter Preview: (Ulquiorra tries to make Rukia his)( Nel tries help to find Rukia)(Ichigo's friends attempt to cheer him up)**


	29. Surprise

**I am sorry for the 3 month wait, I lost my flash drive and I was so upset that I had to start over. Then I was working 3 jobs so I never had time.**

**But I had to address a few reviews I have come across. BTW I appreciated every single review. Thank you all.**

**I had some of my readers comment that the way Rukia is portrayed in my story makes her seem weak. I even saw a review that Kubo has never changed Rukia. But as a slightly obsessed Bleach fan, I have noticed that Rukia has changed since the beginning of the show. Ability wise, he portrayed Rukia to be such a strong character but as these series went on, she was constantly saved by some of the male lead characters. My story is inspired by Bleach and other stories, so that's why the characters are a bit OC. I am not saying anyone is wrong for how they feel and I take every review into consideration as I begin to write the next chapters but I just thought I would share my opinion. In my story, Rukia never relys on anyone except Ichigo but that is because I want to show how much they need each other. If you notice most of the men in this story go and try to save her without asking.**

**BTW there have been reviews about Bleach, where people express my same opinion about the change in Rukia's appeared strength.**

**And another reason why all my stories seem to be so Rukia-Harem based is because, I feel as if there are wayyyy too many male-harem stories in the world. **

**Chapter 29: Surprise!**

Rukia sat up abruptly from her sleep and placed a hand on her heart. She was breathing rapidly and her heart was beating out of control. She looked around the dark room, scanning her surroundings and realized she had woken up from a nightmare.

Rukia however didn't feel relieved. In her dream, she was running from something but she didn't know what. She was running until she tripped over something. She looked down and there was a dead fish.

Rukia knew what something like that meant. It meant that someone she cared about was going to die. She rubbed her stomach, hoping that it wasn't her unborn child or Mamoru. She was sure her heart couldn't handle something like that.

It had been 3 months, 3 MONTHS since the gallery party, 3 months since she had been in Karakura and 3 months since she had spoken to Ichigo.

Rukia searched for the lamp switch by her bed. Once she found the switch, she turned it on and her room lit up automatically. Her bedroom was huge, much bigger than her apartment in Karakura. Most of the room was crème in color minus her god mirror, the satin sheets and the beautiful Italian furniture.

She ended up staying in the apartment Byakuya offered her. She refused to be a burden to Renji, plus this was time for him to spend with Jackie. Rukia slipped out of bed into her slippers and grabbed the silk robe.

Rukia looked to her night table and saw her engagement ring. She didn't understand why she kept it there and stared at it. She knew that she should get rid of it or send it back to him but part of her refused to do it. Although Ichigo had supposedly given up on being with her, part of her felt that he would come back when she needed him.

Everyone except Renji thought it was silly but she couldn't let go.

Rukia remembered when she received the letter from him saying that he didn't want to fight for a woman who would just leave him. Although she knew it was rash to just leave, she couldn't believe that he wouldn't even fight for her. That's all she needed, to know that he would fight for her. Now she was left to raise their kid without him

Rukia read the letter 100 times to figure out why he would say such a thing. She wanted to call him but Ulquiorra told her that Ichigo was a waste of a man. Once Rukia came to terms that Ichigo had wrote the letter, she decided to stay in Tokyo.

Since then, she applied to take online classed through Tokyo Univerisity and Mamoru was going to a prestigious school for young students.

Rukia was now 8 months pregnant and still hanging on to the ring Ichigo gave her. Rukia looked away and exited her room. The room next door was Mamoru's. She entered to see his toys all over the floor but her son sound asleep in his full size bed. Rukia smiled as she walked over and gently nudged her son awake.

"Wake up honey" Rukia whispered.

"No, it's Friday, why can't I just start the weekend now" Mamoru mumbled. Rukia gave her son a disapproving look.

"Because your uncle is not paying thousands of dollars for you to sleep in and miss school." Rukia reminded her son. Mamoru finally opened his eyes and looked at his mother.

"But I hate that stupid school" he argued.

"I don't understand why you hate it so much?" Rukia asked. She remembered when she went to Tokyo Prep. She was pretty quiet but the kids didn't shun her.

"Everyone has a stick up their butt!" Mamoru complained. Rukia let out a small chuckle at his phrase.

"I hope you know your Uncle Renji is going to get you in trouble by saying things like that and having you repeat it" Rukia warned. "Now get up, your uncle Byakuya should be here any minute to bring you to school"

Mamoru groaned as he sat up. He was slightly intimidated by his uncle so he decided it was best not to keep him waiting. "I'm going" He said, then he mumbled something under his breath and though he thought Rukia hadn't heard it, she heard it clearly.

"I wanna go back to Karakura"

#####

"ISTYGOOOOOO!" Nel called out as she opened the door to Ichigo Kurosaki's medical office. She walked in and saw her best friend with his head tuned to his computer ignoring her obvious presence.

"Uh Hey!" Nel called out. Ichigo looked to her with a bored expression, which annoyed Nel but she didn't make a fuss about it.

"All of Mr. Han's patient records have been sent over to Nagaski Hospital."

"Ok thanks Nel" Ichigo said as he turned back to the computer. Nel watched as Ichigo was into whatever he was doing on the computer. She noticed that once again his office was spotless. It had been spotless for 3 months.

Nel had watched how Rukia's absence had taken a toll on his work ethic and demeanor. He came in every day and walked past the nurse's station without as much as a glance to the people who worked around him. He locked himself in the office all day. He only left when he had a patient or if it was time to go.

He never ate lunch which scared Nel because she wondered how much was eating at all. No one could predict how much Rukia's leaving would affect him.

"Your last patient will be here in an hour" Nel said to him

"Ok" was all he said. Nel decided she was tired of the space she was trying to give him. She knew Ichigo kept everything bottled up since none of his friends were ready to even mention Rukia's name.

"Are you still looking for her?" Nel finally asked. Ichigo paused what he was doing and looked at Nel. Nel has noticed that Ichigo's amber eyes had been looking dull since Rukia left.

"I am" Ichigo answered with his voice low.

"How's the search going" Nel said as she walked over to his desk. Ichigo was surprised. He didn't know that people could tell that he was madly searching for Rukia.

"Terrible," he began, "Her phone number isn't working. Renji won't take my calls and I finally found a way to contact Kaien but that number is no good."

"Why Kaien?" Nel asked.

"Because Rukia wouldn't keep Mamoru away from Kaien" Ichigo explained.

"Something is up, how can you not reach anyone?"

I don't know, I tried finding everyone Rukia knows. Nothing! I mean I know what I was did was fucked up and because of me our baby is gone, but why won't she fight for us!" Ichigo cried out.

This was the first time she had seen Ichigo show emotion in a while. She gave him a sad smile and put her hand on his hand.

"Don't give up Ichigo" Nel said. Ichigo was surprised. He was sure that all his friends are tired of him fighting for a woman who has made her impossible to find. "Because you love her, you will find her"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile back at Nel. She seemed so wise and mature now. He was thankful.

"I won't give up. I love her too much" Ichigo declared. Nel nodded and stood up. "I will let you get back to your search. I have some records to finish up.

Just as Nel began to walk out, Ichigo whispered "Thank you". Nel pretended not to hear it. She knew it was hard for him to truly thank her. Especially because he felt she was never right.

Once Nel left the office and closed the door, she felt sad. Seeing Ichigo struggle by himself made her heart hurt. She would have to help him, but she would need some help.

#####

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Rukia asked as she walked over to the kitchen table. Mamoru tipped over his bowl to show that nothing remained of his breakfast.

"Good, now run and get your things together, your uncle should be here any minute now." Rukia ordered. Mamoru nodded and obeyed his mom. She watched him walk away with no euthsiaism.

Since they had been in Tokyo, he hadn't been the energetic and happy child that he was. He loved being around Renji and Kaien but he made it known that he missed Karakura, his school, his teacher, Momo, the Kurosaki's and Ichigo. Rukia tried her best to explain why Tokyo was better for them and she even lied and told her son, that she was happier here in Tokyo. Once that was said Mamoru stopped expressing how much he wanted to return to Karakura out loud.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rukia was shaken from her thought. She went over to the door and saw thru the peephole that her Brother was there. Rukia opened the door and greeted her brother with a smile.

"Good morning!" Rukia greeted.

"Good Morning Rukia" Byakuya said as he invited himself into the apartment he had given to Rukia. He lived right above her on the penthouse floor. He wasn't always there but it was one of his many homes.

"I have someone here to see you" Byakuya informed Rukia. Before she could inquire who it was , she saw a man with black hair and green eyes walking in behind Byakuya.

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia called out, slightly confused by his presence.

"Good Morning Rukia" Ulquiorra greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Well-"

"Please continue your conversation after Rukia makes sure my nephew is ready for school" Byakuya interrupted.

"Oh right, Mamoru!" Rukia called out. Mamoru walks to the adults, ready to go.

Rukia bent down and fix his hair, which annoyed Mamoru.

"Ok Mom!" He said. Rukia smiled and kissed his forehead. "Have a good day at school"

Mamoru gave her a half smile. He touched her swollen belly and spoke, "Don't be born today, I got school!"

Rukia couldn't help but smile at her son. "Let us be on our way" Byakuya suggested. Mamoru nodded and followed his uncle.

"Bye Mr. Cifer!" Mamoru said. Ulquiorra waved and watched as Byakuya and Mamoru exited the apartment, leaving him and Rukia alone.

"Uh well come in" Rukia said as she walked into the kitchen with Ulquiorra following close behind.

"You don't seem happy to see me" Ulquiorra commented, Rukia was surprised by this and gave him a fake smile.

"Its not that, I'm just surprised, I saw you a few days ago and you said you would be in Karakura for the next few weeks, finishing up the assignment my brother gave you" Rukia said as she recalled their conversation.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you showed up here with my brother, is he okay with you being here?"

"I don't plan on backing out of my job, I just had a few more things I had to do here before I could complete the project in Karakura." Ulquiorra explained walking closer to Rukia.

Rukia noticed this and felt a bit uncomfortable. Ulquiorra smirked at her feeling of awkwardness. He touched her hair and observed her now shorter hair style. She did the cut a few weeks ago but he was still getting used to it.

Rukia was not surprised at his closeness. Ulquiorra had been trying for the past 3 months to be close to her. She would kindly accept it but made sure he didn't try to kiss her. She allowed him to hug her and touch her but never inappropriately. She kept everything friendly. She still cared about Ulquiorra's feelings and was happy that they were friends again.

"I'm still not used to this hair style of yours" Ulquiorra stated.

"Me either" Rukia backed away and turned to the dishes in the sink. "But I needed something new. Kaien says if I didn't have boobs I would look like a pregnant teenage boy" Rukia frowned thinking of her rude ex.

"Kaien is an idiot" Ulquiorra said as he walked up behind her.

"Agreed" Rukia said not realizing that Ulquiorra was coming closer. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her swollen stomach

"Ulquiorra, what are you-"

"Don't say anything" He whispered to her. This made Rukia panic a bit. He slowly turned her around to look into her big purple eyes.

"I love your eyes" He said. Rukia felt a blush of embarrassment come to her cheeks. Why was he acting this way? Ulquiorra backed up and bent down on one knee. Rukia's eyes widened like saucers as Ulquiorra pulled out a dark blue velvet box and proceed to open it. There was a beautiful shining engagement ring.

"You can't be"

"But I am" Ulquiorra stated firmly. "Rukia, you are about to give birth to your second child and you are still without a man who you can count on. I have loved you since college and I will love you for the rest of my life if you allow me to."

"Ulquiorra I can't" Rukia tried to say but he wouldn't listen, he just kept proposing.

"Mamoru likes me, your brother approves of me and I love you and would never hurt you. You keep that man's ring, knowing that he has stopped fighting for you, but I never stopped and I never will" he said referring to Ichigo.

Hearing that cause Rukia to feel angry, "Ulquiorra, I appreciate your feelings for me and I believe you 100% when you say you love me but you hurt me too. You lied to me more than anyone"

Ulquiorra frowned. Here he was pouring out his soul to her and all she could do was bring up the past.

"But I have confessed to you my lies and I was hoping to start anew"

"And I believe you as I said before but I cannot return those feelings"

"These three months I have spent so much time with you and you tell me you feel nothing" Ulquiorra questioned. "You can say you don't love me"

Rukia looked at him sadly. She loved him as a friend and she prayed that that would be enough but she was sadly mistaken. She didn't want to break his heart. She didn't want to hurt him but he had to understand. She had to admit the truth, a truth that she had just recently admitted to herself.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, but I'm still very much in love with Ichigo" Rukia confessed. Hearing this made Ulquiorra's blood boil. How can she still love him? He was sure after that letter she saw, that she would be angry and move on.

"I know it's dumb, but my heart won't let him go. I dream of him every night. I think about him every other minute. My baby only seems to feel at peace when I think about him. It's like my little girl loves her father just as much as I do and she hasn't met him yet. I'm sorry Ulquiorra. I am nowhere near over him"

Ulquiorra was out of words, how could he compete with Ichigo, if he still haunted her thoughts. He would have to stand down, if he wanted the slightest chance at being with her.

"I understand" Ulquiorra said to Rukia as he put his hand on her shoulder. Rukia looked at him skeptically. Why wasn't he angry?

"I shouldn't have done that to you. I just want you to be happy" he said as he stroked her cheek. Rukia was still shocked by his calm and affectionate demeanor.

"I will wait for you. As long as it takes Rukia" Ulquiorra said as he walked up to her bent down and kiss her forehead. Rukia felt horrible. She didn't want Ulquiorra to wait. Her heart was telling her that this would never be right but she felt bad because she shouldn't be holding on to Ichigo who had given up on her. But her heart refuses to let go of Ichigo.

Ulquiorra opened her hand put the ring there. "Keep it and when you're ready, just say yes" He whispered Rukia could feel herself wanting to say no but he closed her hand so she could hold it tightly.

"I think I'll leave" Ulquiorra whispered. Rukia nodded her head as he walked away. Rukia didn't even look at his retreating form. She just let tears fall as she realized she probably hurt Ulquiorra's feelings. She was so mad at him for loving her when she couldn't love him back.

Ulquiorra exited the apartment and his sad expression turned to an annoyed one. He really despised Ichigo. That should have been easy but yet Ichigo's name kept coming up. He hoped that Rukia would be smart and just accept his proposal. He was beginning to feel nervous. Ichigo had tried to find Kaien and Ulquiorra had to quickly block Ichigo from reaching any of Kaien's offices. Renji's phone along with Jackie's phone was incapable of receiving phone calls from Ichigo's cell, work phone and family's phone. From the little time he spoke to Nel, Ichigo was always to himself so he wouldn't use another phone.

The perks of staying in touch with Nel was wonderful. He would talk to her for bit then began to "innocently" ask about Ichigo. When Ulquiorra was in Karakura for the past 3 months, he would meet up with Nel. He enjoyed her company even though he refused to admit it. She made him laugh more times in the past 3 months than he did in his whole life. Nel was fun, smart, bubbly, caring and friendly, something that annoyed him but attracted him to her. He often forgot about Rukia when with her which is why he probably needed to keep his distance.

Suddenly, shaken out his thoughts, his phone rang. He looked at the phone as the girl who was on his mind began to call. Ulquiorra sighed and picked up his phone.

"Hello Nel"

"_Hi Ulqi! Are you hungry, let's go to that new place we tried not too long ago?"_ she asked suddenly

"I can't Nel" he denied her.

"_Oh why not?! You are in Karakura for a couple weeks then you are not coming back! I'm going to miss you"_ She mumbled that last part which unconsciously brought a small smile to Ulquiorra's face.

"I'm not in Karakura, I'm in Tokyo, I had to come back to handle a few things for Mr. Kuchiki"Ulquiorra lied.

"_Oh, okay_" Nel said disappointed,

"Is there something you need of me, you never sound this excited to have me out?"

"_That's not true, I always enjoy being around you Ulquiorra"_ He couldn't see her but he could tell she was blushing.

"Well if that's all you wanted I must go now" He said getting ready to hang up.

"_No wait!" _

"Yes Nel"

"_Um, well I know you and my brother Istygo don't get along"_ Nel started and Ulquiorra gripped his phone hearing that name AGAIN! _"But I was hoping you could help me help him"_

"And how do you suppose I do that." He asked. _"Well you work for Mr. Byakuya and he has money, can you help Ichigo find Rukia."_

Ulquiorra could feel himself ready to throw his phone. Why must she ask him that?

"I would rather not get involved Nel" Ulquiorra tried to divert the conversation.

"_Look I don't know why you guys don't like each other and I don't care why, I just need my brother back! He loves Rukia and he misses her. I mean I have told you how hard he is searching for her and he is reaching a dead end at every turn but you have the resources and power to find Rukia. I mean she was your friend don't you care?"_

If Nel only knew, how he really felt about Rukia.

"Of course I care but Rukia chose not to be found so I will leave it be." Ulquiorra answered but he answered with finality.

Nel sighed through the phone. _"Well I thought I would try"_

"_Will you be back soon"_ Nel inquired.

"I don't know but I will call you when I arrive in Karakura" Ulquiorra said.

"_Alright, well, talk to you later"_

"Yes, you will" Ulquiorra said before hanging up. He sighed as his frustration was getting worse. Thanks to Nel he was able to forge the perfect letter to send to Rukia. Ulquiorra saw Nel was upset about Ichigo and pretended to care by asking her about Ichigo and Rukia. Nel spilled as much information about them not realizing she wasn't helping the situation. Nel kept Ulquiorra one step ahead without knowing it. Now, he needed to keep Ichigo from looking, looks like it was back to the drawing board.

#####

Tatsuki and Orihime sat in a booth table at Billy Joe's restaurant. It was after 6pm and the ladies were waiting on their last guest to join them.

"Do you think he is going to show up?" Orihime asked her friend as she looked to the front door.

"He agreed to come didn't he?" Tatsuki said sipping her glass of water.

"Yeah I know, I'm just worried" Orihime said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well why don't you order something" Tatsuki said pushing the menu to Orihime.

"I can't order yet, we have to wait for Ichigo"

"The damn strawberry is 20 minutes late, he can watch us eat!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Calling me names, how grown up" they heard a voice say. Both of them turned to see Ichigo standing there with a bored look on his face.

Orihime automatically perked up. "Ichigo, I'm so glad you came out!" Orihime cheered.

"Well after you called me 5 times, left 3 voicemails and texted me 10 times, I thought I would answer." Ichigo remarked as he sat down while Orihime blushed from embarrassment.

"Don't be an ass, Ichigo" Tatsuki defended. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down at the menu. He didn't mean to be rude but he honestly should be looking for Rukia.

The table was silent as Ichigo looked thru the menu attempting to find something he could eat quickly. Orihime decided to break the silence

"How was work today Ichigo?" she asked.

"It was fine" he said not giving her even a glance.

"How is Nel?" She asked next.

"She's cool" Ichigo said still giving the menu his attention, Tatsuki was beginning to get annoyed with Ichigo's attitude, but Orihime refused to be discouraged.

"How's your dad and your sisters?" Orihime asked

"Good" Ichigo said and Tatsuki decided she had enough.

"For a doctor your vocab is lacking" Tatsuki said bitterly. Orihime gasped at Tatsuki remark while Ichigo looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo asked. Orihime tried to keep Tatsuki from saying anything but she should have known Tatsuki wasn't going to let it go.

"You're my problem, Ichigo! Me and Orihime invite you out to eat with us because you are always locked away in your fucking apartment. Orihime is attempting to have a convo with you and you keep ignoring her!"

"I came out right! I'm here, doesn't mean I have to say shit!" Ichigo snapped back.

"It's okay guys, really" Orihime tried to intervene but to no avail.

"You are such an arrogant asshole! Orihime and I have been worried, ever since Rukia left you, no one hears from you. I mean forget us, your sisters don't even hear from you! I know you are hurt but it's been three months man! Move on!"

"Tatsuki, what the fuck do you know?!" Ichigo yelled. People were now watching them, Orihime was afraid now. "You don't think I wish I could move on. I want to be mad at Rukia for leaving me and never giving me the chance to explain but I can't. I know it's my fault that she left but I can't stop fighting for her, I love her too much!"

Orihime could feel tears coming to her eyes. Ichigo had never shown this much emotion. Tatsuki calmed herself; she knew this was a touchy subject. She realized yelling at him wasn't going to help.

"We all know how much you love her, but this isn't healthy. You can't obsess over her , she made her choice, you have to let her go"

"But that's the problem, I can't! Something is not right. I can feel it. I need to keep pushing, I can't give up on her. I will find her!" Ichigo declared. Tatsuki knew there was more she could say but she also knew Ichigo wouldn't listen.

"Fine" Tatsuki sat back and crossed her arms. Orihime looked to her two friends and felt sad. She looked now to Ichigo.

"We just want to help you Ichigo" Orihime said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"If you want to really help me, if you want me to move on, help me find Rukia" Ichigo said before he got up and left the table. Tatsuki didn't even want to watch him go as Orihime did.

Orihime sighed sadly as Ichigo left the restaurant. "He's an idiot" Tatsuki said.

"No, he's in love" Orihime said, "and he is our friend, so we have to help him"

Tatsuki noticed the determined look in Orihime's eyes. She hated how ambitious Orihime was sat times. Orihime pulled out her phone and dialed a couple numbers.

"We are going to help Ichigo find Rukia" she whispered as the phone rang.

#####

"And then the girl told the teacher and I got in trouble" Mamoru spoke to his mother as they approached the apartment building that Renji lived in. Rukia however was barely paying attention. She was recapping the events that transpired in her apartment this morning. She has Ulquiorra's ring in her purse and was wondering how to give it back. She couldn't marry him, even if she didn't love Ichigo anymore. She wasn't in love with Ulquiorra and she never was.

Mamoru kept talking as his mother and him finally reached Renji's apartment.

"Mommy why couldn't we go to dad's today?" Mamoru asked.

"Well Uncle Renji has cooked us a big dinner and would like us to come over and eat." Rukia explained.

"Can I play video games at dad's house after."

If mommy isn't too tired, me and your sister will need rest." Rukia said rubbing her belly. She then knocked firmly on the door of Renji's apartment.

Rukia heard a bit of shuffling as someone came towards the door. Slowly the door opened and all Rukia saw was darkness. Rukia walked in a bit further and called out for Renji but no answer. Rukia held Mamoru's hand and held it tightly. She used her hand to search for the light switch. Once she found it and turned it on and all she heard was

"SURPRISE!"

**End of chapter 29**

**So after that long wait I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You don't have to worry about me giving up on this story, I plan to finish it no matter what. The next update might be a while since I won't have access to Microsoft word but no more than a month hopefully!**

**So yes it's been 3 months since Rukia first arrived in Tokyo and she had been living there since. If you don't get it, Ulquiorra has made sure Ichigo can't call anyone that would know Rukia's true whereabouts while he forged a letter and sent to Rukia, it said that Ichigo no longer wanted to be with her. He was able to use the information Nel told him to write a letter that sounded like Ichigo.**

**Next Chapter: (A pairing is revealed,) (The girls get some unexpected help in finding Rukia) (Rukia is overwhelmed by multiple confessions of love)**


	30. Baby Shower!

**I know you hate me, but I have been trying so hard to make time for this story. I refuse to stop writing but finding time to write is my problem. I will do my best to wake up early and come to the library to write and finish this story we have like seven chapters left, but I appreciate your patience**

**Chapter 30: The Baby Shower**

"SURPRISE!" was all Rukia could hear as the lights in Renji's apartment turned on. It took her a little while to try and comprehend what had just happened.

She looked to see Renji, Jackie, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ginrei, Kaien, Ukitake, Zammy, Zommari and Stark.

"What is this" Rukia managed to say still in shock.

"Its your baby shower Rukia" Her grandfather said as he approached her. Rukia looked at her friends' smiling faces and couldn't help but shed a tear.

"You guys did this for me?" Rukia said looking around at the pink decorations all around.

"Of course Rukia, but we have one more surprise, actually three more" Renji said. "You guys can come out now.

Rukia was confused until she saw three people walk out of Renji's bedroom. Her eyes grew wide as more tears fell.

For the first time in three months there was Rangiku , Yumichika and Shuhei looking right at her.

"You guys!" Rukia said as she waddled her way over to her friends and coworkers to give them a group hug.

"You guys came here from Karakura just for a baby shower?"

"Not just any baby shower, Rukia!" Rangiku said.

"You are my best seller Rukia, I consider you a friend to me and my pockets" Yumichika stated.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Rukia" Shuhei said with the same loving eyes he had for her three months ago. She was too happy to worry about that now though.

"Glad you enjoyed the surprise" Ulquiorra said from behind her. She slowly turned around. She was hoping she wouldn't have to see him the same day she rejected his proposal but when was life ever easy.

"I did, is this why you came back to Tokyo?"

"One reason" he said as he looked at her bare ring finger. Rukia notice this and moved her hand behind her. Before he could say anything, Yammy picked up Rukia and hugged her.

"Rukia! You're bringing another little munchkin in this world."

"Put Rukia down before you shake the baby out of her." Stark said coolly. Rukia smiled at them. Once she returned to Tokyo. She was able to spend time with Yammy, Zommari and Stark. It was like her old college crew was back.

"Okay enough suffocating the mommy" Jackie said as she pulled the men away. "Come sit in your mommy chair, Rukia."

Rukia looked to see a big white chair with ribbons all around it. Rukia laughed. It must have been Renji's artistic work.

Rukia made her way over and took a seat. While Renji and Grimmjow began to sit down the presents in front of her.

"Let's get food while Rukia get comfortable" Jackie suggested. Kaien who was with Mamoru took his hand and obeyed Jackie, since he was starving.

As Renji brought more presents Rukia smiled at him, "Thank you for this"

"Don't thank me, it was Jackie's idea. She knew you have been feeling down lately." Renji said.

"More like you told her I was feeling down" Rukia corrected knowing her best friend too well.

"So what if I told her, she wanted to do something nice for you." Renji stated

"Well I love it! She is a great person Renji"

"I know you don't have to tell me" Renji said as he smiled.

"Rukia!" Ukitake said as he walked over to the chair and hugged Rukia.

"Hello Mr. Ukitake. I am very happy to see you here."

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world Rukia. You are like a daughter to me. I raised you for nine good years. Practically raised Renji too." Ukitake said smiling.

"I know and for that I am eternally grateful" Rukia replied.

"I hope you are not trying to spoil my granddaughter with sweets, Ukitake" Ginrei had said as he walked over to join the conversation.

"Of course not, but when the little one is born she will be spoiled like Mamoru is." Ukitake planned with an innocent smile.

"Both my great grandchildren will be spoiled but refined" Ginrei stated, "Me and Byakuya will make sure of that.

That's when Rukia realized Byakuya wasn't there.

"Where is Byakuya?" Rukia asked slightly worried.

"He had to meet with a few of the partners in New Zealand, his flight left a few hours ago." Ginrei explained knowing Rukia would be disappointed.

Rukia felt sad hearing this but she knew who her brother was, although he showered her in Kuchiki money, he had a business to run and a reputation to keep, since word has spread about Rukia having a son and no wedding band on her finger.

Rukia decided she wouldn't let that get to her and would enjoy her party.

"RUKIA!" Rangiku said as she came running and hugged her good friend. "Open my gift first! Well it's me and Grimmjow's gift, but it took forever to pick it out and we argued one whether it should be pink or yellow or-"

"Wait, you and Grimmjow picked out my gift?" Rukia asked hoping Rangiku would understand her underlying question.

"Well after the whole gallery party, we slept together as you know and I decided to not let it go further. And I assumed it would be fine since you told me he was such a playboy but then he called me a couple days later, asking me on a date. And next thing I know I'm in an open relationship with him" Rangiku explained,

"Open?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"Yes, open. I don't wanna fool myself into thinking I can just change Grimmjow but I really like him and so I'm keeping my options and relationship open until I feel he sincerely wants to commit."

Rukia was surprised but understood the logic. Suddenly Grimmjow came and wrapped his arms around Rangiku's waist.

"Don't let Ran fool you, I picked out the present all by myself" He said to Rukia then he kissed Rangiku on the cheek.

Rukia couldn't help but look at Grimmjow and Rangiku in awe. Grimmjow had never show a woman this type of affection in front of people. He would grope a woman secretly but never openly display affection.

Rangiku hadn't realized it but she had already changed Grimmjow. Rukia had never seen Grimmjow look at a woman like that. Grimmjow had really changed.

If Rangiku could change a man like Grimmjow, then there might just be hope for love after all. This got her thinking about Ichigo, could he really change if he had cheated once before.

"Mommy!" Mamoru said as he rushed over to Rukia dragging his father, Kaien by the hand. Rukia smiled, seeing her son so happy,. It was the only time he was happy in Tokyo.

"Dad is taking me to China!" He announced, making her smile drop

"What?!" Rukia said looking at Kaien, waiting to hear what her son meant by this.

"I said I'm going to China" Kaien said correcting his son, he looked at Rukia. "For a business trip in a few weeks, I would be gone for a week but if it's okay with you I can bring Mamoru."

"On a business trip? Where would Mamoru be while you are out at meetings"

"He would meet my family and stay with them" Kaien explained. Rukia looked at him shocked. She knew Kaien had a sister and brother who had moved to China ten years ago but she didn't know these people. However she couldn't help but feel happy that Mamrou was given the chance to know both sides of his family.

"I don't know your family" Rukia explained.

"You don't have to say yes now, just think about it" Kaien suggested. Rukia agreed to think about it and Mamoru hugged his mother gratefully.

"Okay guys let's play some baby shower games" Jackie called out.

The first game was a trivia game about Rukia and her baby. Renji obviously won the game but what surprised everyone was that Shuhei and Kaien came in second, well it only surprised a few people.

Second game was Baby Bingo. That game took a while and got extremely competitive and Yammy and Zommari were only one space away from winning but the Stark ended up winning after the last three were spaces were announced by Jackie.

Next game was guess, the date, time and how long Rukia would be in labor. Rukia was not enjoying some of the crazy answers that her friends were giving. Ukitake had guessed the due date but Ginrei urged that it would be after that.

"Okay let's take a break from the games. Let's play some music. Let the mommy sit and watch us make a fool of ourselves" Jackie ordered

Rukia smiled as "Baby, One More Time" began to play.

Jackie and Rangiku started pulling the men to dance most of them were objecting.

Rukia was too busy laughing to notice her grandfather coming by her side.

"I'm glad you are having fun Rukia" He said gaining Rukia's attention.

"This is wonderful. I missed my Karakura friends so this is really everything I could ask for."

"I know how much you and Mamoru miss that place so its-" Ginrei stopped as a coughing fit attacked him. Rukia looked at him worried as she saw a bit of blood had come out.

Ginrei was happy that the music was so loud no one except Rukia could hear him.

"Grandfather are you okay" Rukia asked.

"To be honest , no, my health is fading" Ginrei said.

"What's going on" Rukia asked.

"It's nothing I want to worry you with, I have been seeing a doctor but the chances of me surviving this is slim at my age."

Rukia looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry Rukia Kuchiki, we are not weak. I will still fight this. And you will be strong for your unborn child, Mamoru and Byakuya. No matter how cold he can be he needs you. I don't plan on dying but if I do , you will keep Byakuya strong, he loves you more than he will allow you to know"

Rukia smiled a sad smile. She was so happy to have her grandfather back, she couldn't bare having him leave her after only a few months of being reunited.

"I need to go home, I have to take my medicine and get some rest. You will enjoy the rest of this party" Ginrei said as more of an order. He smiled and hugged Rukia. She let a tear fall as she embraced him.

He pulled away, and turned to bid farewell to everyone else.

Rukia could feel herself getting nervous. But she wouldn't cry. Ginrei was depending on her to be strong.

"Penny for your thoughts Rukia?" Rukia turned to see Shuhei smiling at her. She had missed him. Even if she left before he could confess his feelings, he was her friend. Her first friend in Karakura.

Rukia suddenly let her emotions get the best of her and hugged him. "I really missed you" She mumbled into his chest.

Shuhei smiled and hugged her tighter. "I missed you too"

At the other side of the apartment, Ulquiuorra watched the exchange between Rukia and Shuhei and realized Ichigo may not be his only competition.

Shuhei pulled away to look at Rukia and he wiped away a couple tears that she had let fall.

"I'm so sorry for just leaving like that. I really never expected to stay in Tokyo." She explained.

"After what you went through I don't really blame you, but we do miss you a lot."

"I know, I miss Momo also. She called me worried when Mamoru stopped coming to class."

"Wait, How did Momo get your number?"

"It's my same number"

"I was told it was disconnected, and I believed it since you probably didn't want to speak to him" Shuhei said referring to Ichigo.

"I never changed my number or had it disconnected. I needed time away" Rukia said, she looked hurt and Shuhei realized she was thinking about Ichigo.

"Do you still love him?"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Rukia said.

"It does Rukia, it matters because I love you" Shuhei blurted out. Rukia did not see that coming. She knew his feelings but she didn't expect him to just say it like that.

"No you don't" Rukia said, it was all she could say. She wanted to avoid this.

"Yes, I do. I have loved you since you worked at the café. I have always loved you, even when you fell in love with someone else. Even when I was sleeping around with Rangiku. I have loved you and I have only wanted you to be happy. And I know you could be happy if you let me love you." Shuhei confessed.

She found it hard to look at the pleading eyes of Shuhei. He was such a good man and she should want to be with him. He was one of the very few men in her life that didn't lie to her constantly but she knew she didn't love Shuhei at least not the way he loved her.

"I'm sorry Shuhei but I don't feel the same and I wont use your feelings for me so I can have a sense of security." Rukia said sadly.

Ulquiorra was beginning to feel annoyed by Shuhei and his conversation with Rukia. He couldn't hear it but he knew it couldn't be good for him.

Shuhei smiled sadly at her, knowing he was going to be rejected but he had to try. "Come back to Karakura.

"Shuhei I already told you, we can't be togeth-"

"Be with Ichigo" Shuhei said. Rukia looked at him as if he was crazy, He just confessed his love and now he wanted her to be with someone else.

"Ichigo? What do you mean?"

"I want you to be happy and if you are going to be happy then you need to be with him."

"Shuhei you don't understand, This is more than Ichigo lying to me"

"But he loves you Rukia,I hate to admit but that man loves you. I have never seen a man so desperate. It makes me look like I have a crush on you compared to how he feels."

"If he loved me, he would have fought for me. He lied to me and he couldn't even try and fight for what we had"

"Rukia, how could he fight if he couldn't contact you"

"What do you mean, he has my number, He was able to mail me a letter, so he knew where were I was!"

"He knew where you were? That doesn't make any sense. Just last week, he came by and spoke to Yumichika to see if he had heard from you."

"Last week? Shuhei what do you mean-"

"Rukia" a stoic voice interrupted the conversation.

"Uliquiorra" Rukia said looking at him surprised by his sudden interruption.

"I'm sorry to cut in like this but it is time to open the presents" he said giving her a small smile. Rukia nodded and turned back to Shuhei. "Just forget it Rukia, enjoy your party"

Rukai wanted to stop Shuhei but Ulquiorra reminded her that her guest were waiting. Rukia decided to drop the conversation but a part of her felt like something was son wring. Why would Ichigo be looking for her if he had her number and was able to send her a letter, actually, how could Ichigo send her a letter to Byakuya's penthouse building, she had never told him that her and Byakuay were on good terms.

Her thoughts were cut short when Yammy and presented his gift to her. Rukia smiled and began to open her first gift.

#####

Tatsuki and Orihime were sitting at Yoruichi's café waiting patiently. Orihime and decided that as a friend she needed to help Ichigo. She couldn't let him kill himself with guilt and worry. She wanted to be mad at Rukia for leaving Ichigo but she know Rukia didn't deserve any anger.

"Orhime, who did you call to help?" Tastuki asked feeling impatient. Orihime was about to answer until their guest had arrived.

"Nel! Over here!" Orihime called out. Tatsuki wasn't too surpised to see Nel here. Nel was very close to Ichigo and would do anything to help the man who helped save her.

Nel sat down across from the two women. "Oh Orihime I am so glad you called, I have been trying to help Ichigo but I'm not getting anywhere"

"That's okay, Nel, me and Tatsuki can help, three brains are better than one."

"I say we let Ichigo deal with this" Tatsuki commented.

"We can't Tastuki, I can't watch my brother do this to himself." Nel pleaded. "And plus we don't have three brains we have four."

"Four, who else did you call Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"I didn't call anyone" Orihime answered, "Whose he fourth Nel?"

" I am" a different female voice said. Tatsuki and Orihime turned to see the beautiful ex-fiancée of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Senna?!" Tatsuki cried out. Senna smirked at her reaction and sat down next to Nel.

"Yup"

"You want to help Ichigo, find Rukia?" Tatsuki asked

"No I'm here for the gossip" Senna said sarcastically, "Yes I'm here to help him find her"

"But why?" Orihime asked. She wouldn't blame Senna if she never wanted to speak or see Ichigo again.

Senna looked at Orihime confused. Was Senna that horrible of a person that she couldn't help out her friend?

"I think what Orihime means is we thought you would hate Ichigo after what he did to you, You know we are tyring to help him find the woman he cheated on you with." Tastuki explained.

"I'm not dumb Tatsuki" Senna snapped. "I know what I'm doing"

"Look Senna, I'm not saying you don't know what you're doing but you don't have to do this. No one is expecting you to help" Orihime nudged Tastuki for her statement.

"I mean I know how upset you were when you found out-"

"Yes, I remember calling you and expressing what a shitty friend you were" Senna retorted. Tastuki looked at Senna annoyed. Senna and her had never really worked out the issue between them.

"And I'm sorry, but Ichigo has been my friend for years. I couldn't just betray his trust. I would have kept a secret for you too if you had asked me too"

"Oh really and if I had cheated on Ichigo and paraded the guy around, you would have been okay with it?" Senna questioned

"Senna, I was never okay with what Ichigo did to you!" Tastuki shouted as she slammed her hands on the table. " I asked him to end things with Rukia when I found out. I was cheering for you Senna, you were my friend! But when I saw Ichigo, when I spoke to him, I saw for the first time since his mother died, a truly happy Ichigo! Who was I to take that away from him?" Tastuki said glaring at Senna.

Senna was shocked by Tatsuki comments. She could see the happy change in Ichigo but to hear it from someone else still hurt.

" Senna, I knew as well. I found out a few weeks before you did" Orihime confessed.

"And I knew the longest" Nel admitted.

Senna looked around at the girls she was sitting with. She couldn't help but remember that these were Ichigo's friends also and they had a loyalty to her as well as him.

"Look, I'm over the fact that you guys hid the truth. It wasn't your truth to tell" Senna said. She wasn't angry at Tatsuki, Orihime or Nel.

"I'm not even mad at Ichigo" Senna suddenly. "I mean I am disappointed in him for lying to me but I'm not mad." Senna started to tear as she spoke. " I mean I loved him, hell I still do. He was my everything. The only thing I wanted was his happiness. When I realized he had cheated I was livid. I couldn't believe he would betray me like that. And when Rukia had left him, I thought Ichigo was getting what he deserved but when he came to my job a few months ago and I saw how hurt and lost he was, I felt like it was all my fault. No matter how much I was mad at him, I still never wanted to see him so destroyed. I found out from Karin later that Ichigo hasn't been himself and Rukia had lost their child."

The girls watched sadly as Senna showed her emotions and feelings.

" That's why I'm here, because I know that I had purposely attempted to break them up and I didn't just ruin his life, I ruined her life, her son's life and stopped a life."

"Senna, don't blame yourself for any of that" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, Istygo doesn't blame you Senna" Nel reassured her.

Senna gave her friends a small smile, "Thanks guys but I still had something to do with hurting innocent people and if I can atleast help Ichigo make things right then I have done something right."

Nel hugged Senna excitedly. "Okay! Plan IchiRuki is in effect!"

"Alright" Senna said as she wiped the last of her tears, " First things first, who has Ichigo tried to contact?"

Everyone looked to Nell for answers, " I believe, Rukia's best friend and his girlfriend and Rukia's baby daddy"

"No answer from anyone?" Orihime asked.

"Not at all, He tries calling but none of them seem to work"

"That's suspicious. How can he not get in contact with anyone of her close friends, could she have made sure that he wouldn't be able to reach him?" Tatsuki asked.

"What about her friends here? Or her co-workers?" Senna asked.

"Ichigo has went there, they claim to know nothing." Nel admitted.

"That's a load of bulshit!" Senna argued. "The big boobed model and her are close. I work with her boyfriend so I would know"

"Don't your co-workers know Rukia pretty well?" Orhime asked Senna.

"They do but they claim to not know where she is either. I think they are lying but I know I won't get any information from them." Senna said. Nel started to feel uneasy. If Ulquiorra knew were Rukia was, that means he lied to her. She didn't want to think negatively about him.

"Well what should we do?" Tatsuki asked.

"Let's head to the art gallery, question the guy who works in the building and works there, I believe his name is Shuhei"

"The hot guy who plays guitar?" Tatsuki questioned

"For a lebso you seem to find men attractive" Senna mumbled and Nel pinched her for her comment. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"So we are going to the gallery?" Orihime questioned making sure everyone was on board. The other three women nodded in agreement, then paid their bill and left.

#####

"Thanks for coming everyone get home safely" Jackie said as she held Renji's front door open and let the guest leave.

Yammy hugged Rukia tightly, saying his goodbyes. Rukia smiled, filled with love after enjoying her surprise baby shower. Everyone else had pretty much left. Kaien and Renji were taking the gifts out of Renji's apartment to get ready to go to Rukia's place. Ulquiorra was sitting comfortably on Renji's couch watching people bid their farewells.

Once Yammy left Rukia's view, she saw Yumichika, Rangiku and Shuhei right in front of her. Rukia smiled at her beloved friends.

"Well Rukia, it's been fun but we have to head back to Karakura" Yumichika said

"But you guys came in today. Why can't you spend the night. Byakuya owns a few hotels here." Rukia suggested.

" I would have LOVE to stay, but Yumichika refuses to close the gallery for a whole day."

"Look bimbo, I already let us close early today, rise and shine we are opening at regular business hours" Yumichika commanded. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"I'll miss you Rukia, I'll visit again soon" Rangiku said as she hugged the tiny woman. Rangiku proceeded to rub Rukia's swollen belly and smiled.

Yumichika then hugged Rukia and looked at her lovingly. "Please come back and make me money"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. She knew Yumichika loved her in his own twisted way.

"Maybe someday" Rukia said smiling. Once Yumichika stepped away she was face to face with Shuhei who had trouble looking in her eyes. Rukia didn't know where they stood. She didn't want to lose him as a friend but she knew his feeling ran deep.

"Consider coming back to Karakura. Consider seeing him again" Shuhei said. Rukia wanted to retort but she was stopped by Shuhei's sudden embrace.

"I couldn't live with myself if you weren't truly happy" He whispered before pulling away. Rukia could feel tears coming. She looked away so her teary eyes wouldn't be visible.

"Bye Rukia" Shuhei said as he walked away from her.

Rukia quickly wiped any tears that tried to come out. Shuehi really believed in her relationship with Ichigo even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. She wondered just how much she had in her to forgive Ichigo for giving up on her.

Ulquoirra who noticed the exchange between Rukia and Shuhei quickly approached her as the latter left the apartment.

"So did you enjoy the party?" Ulqiuorra asked Rukia, startling her.

Rukia regained composure and gave him a fake smile, "Yes I did, thank you for everything."

"If you have said all your goodbyes, I am ready to take you home" Ulquiorra said with a smirk. Rukia was surprised to hear this. She actually hoping to avoid him until he went back to Karakura. She didn't want him to pressure her into becoming his fiancée.

Rukia was trying her best to think of an excuse when a third person joined their conversation.

"Actually I'm taking Rukia home" Kaien said as he stood slightly in between them now. Ulqiuorra raised his eyebrow at him.

"That isn't necessary, I am capable of taking her home" Ulqiuorra said with a cold voice, trying to hint to Kaien that he was not backing down.

"Well Me and Renji have already packed all the presents in the back of my car so it only makes sense for me to take her home" Kaien said with his fake smile. Ulqiuorra wanted to retort when Rukia put her hand up.

"Thanks Ulquiorra for the offer but I'll go with Kaien" Rukia said. She gave Ulquiorra the best fake smile she could muster.

"Very well" Ulquiorra said, he kissed Rukia's cheek and gave her a small smile. He then turned to Kaien and shot a dangerous glare which Kaien simply returned with a cheesy smile.

Ulquiorra left the apartment and Jackie shut the door behind him,

Kaien turned to Rukia and smiled. "Thank me later". With that said he went to find Mamoru and proceed to take the little boy outside so that could wait for Rukia in the car.

Rukia sighed in relief. Thank God she didn't have to deal with Ulquiorra tonight. Rukia gathered her things and approached Jackie and Renji who were cleaning up the last of the party favors.

"Jackie" Rukia called out. Jackie turned to see a very happy Rukia. "Thank you again for all of this."

"It was my pleasure, plus you mean a lot to Renji so you mean a lot to me" Jackie said. Renji smiled as he watched the exchange between the two most important women in his life.

Jackie and Rukia exchanged a friendly hug and Rukia turned to hug her best friend. "You better keep Jackie around, she's one of the good ones" Rukia playfully warned Renji.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Renji said. Rukia could see, the two lovebirds would probably want to be alone after throwing a party for her.

"See you guys soon, Jackie we should meet up for lunch!" Rukia said as she walked to the door, Renji followed her to the door and gave her another hug before she completely left the apartment.

Rukia made her way down to the first floor and out the door to see Kaien in the driver's seat with Mamoru falling asleep in the back.

Rukia got into the passenger seat and Kaien automatically began driving about from the apartment building.

"How'd you like the surprise?" Kaien asked Rukia who seemed to be lost in thought.

"It was nice, I had fun and I really appreciate everyone who came, including you" Rukia said giving him a genuine smile.

"Yeah, It was nice, everyone coming together, even your friends from Karakura" Kaien said and Rukia smiled and nodded. It made her feel happy to have a piece of Karakura with her even if it was only for a few hours.

"I was shocked to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow there. Kuchiki Corp based in Karakura is in its final stages. They are really needed over there."

"Yeah I was shocked to see them too" Rukia mumbled remembering her encounter with Ulquiorra earlier.

"They must care about you" Kaien said glancing over at her. "Especially Ulquiorra…"

Rukia gave Kaien the side eye and looked away.

"So even after I save you from him you won't tell me why you didn't want to go in the first place" Kaien finally said.

"I didn't asked to be saved Shiba" Rukia snapped, crossing her arms annoyed.

"But you didn't seem to thrilled to go with him either, Kuchiki" Kaien retorted mocking her.

"Look Kaien, I've had a pretty emotional fucking day so excuse me if I'm not too thrilled to talk about it" Rukia said, glancing at the rearview mirror to make sure Mamoru was sleeping and not hearing his mother use curse words.

"Well talking always helps"

"Not always" Rukia said looking out the window.

"We have while til we get to your apartment since the fastest route is under construction so start talking little lady" Kaien ordered. Rukia couldn't help but smile. Kaien had become such a good friend to her since she had been in Tokyo. It reminded her of how close her and Ulquiorra used to before sex ruined their friendship.

"I don't even know how to make sense of the day."

"Well what's so confusing.

"The fact that two people confessed to being in love with me" Rukia said. Kaien chuckled. "Arent you just the cat's meow." Rukia playfully hit Kaien.

"Watch it woman, I'm driving!" Kaien cried. "So you confessed to be in love with your violent self?

"Well Ulquiorra actually did more than just tell me he loved me, he proposed to me" Rukia confessed. Kaien laughed louder and Rukia gaped at his reaction,

"That man has some nerve" Kaien said as he kept laughing. "I'm guessing you said no"

"Well yeah I did" Rukia replied. "I don't feel that way"

"Well what did he say?

"He said okay and that he would wait for me"

"Typical" Kaien mumbled. "Who else declared their undying love for you?"

"My friend Shuhei from Karakura, he told me that he loved me and that I should come back to Karakura. But I saw his confession coming, I just didn't want to have to reject him."

"May I ask why you rejected them, they both are hell bent on making you happy" Kaien inquired.

"You are gonna think I'm so pathetic" Rukia answered.

"Try me"

"A part of me, and I mean a BIG part of me, is still in love with…Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said shamefully. She waited for Kaien to tell her how dumb she was for hanging on to her ex-fiancé but no criticism came.

"That doesn't surprise me" Kaien admitted, Rukia looked at him confused.

"Don't give me that look Rukia. I told you I knew real love when I see it. I even told you that I thought you should talk it out with him." Kaien reminded her.

"Talk it out with a man who gave up on us because I was upset and left. I had every right to be upset. He was supposed to be marrying someone else." Rukia said annoyed. People made her feel as if she was wrong for being hurt.

"No one is telling you that you didn't have a right to be upset Rukia. But to just stay in Tokyo while you are carrying his child, I think you should have given him another chance or fight to be with him too"

"But the letter he sent me-"

"You and that damned letter. I don't believe it was him who wrote it, Rukia"

"But he mentioned things that only Ichigo would know, who else wrote it."

"Rukia I don't know who did, but Ichigo doesn't seem like the kind of man to give up on you. You are the world to that man" Kaien said. Rukia could feel herself wanting to shed tears. She had never heard Kaien speak so passionately and it was about Ichigo and her.

"How can I just forgive him. He just disregarded a woman's feelings to be with someone else."

"Didn't we both do that?"

"Me?" Rukia looked at him shocked. "I wasn't married or engaged and decide to have an affair."

"I remember you dumping Ulqiourra to be with me" Kaien reminded her.

"That's not the same!" Rukia defended.

"Why because there wasn't a label? Feelings are feelings Rukia. You couldn't help how you felt for someone else, just like me, just like Ichigo" Kaien stated firmly.

Rukia was at a loss for words. She never realized that she had hurt people to find her own happiness. She wasn't any better than Ichigo and Kaien. Matter of fact, She realized that they were all human and in love. Sometimes we can't help how we feel.

Kaien let Rukia think about everything as he continued on to her apartment.

#####

Senna, Tatsuki, Nel and Orihime all approached the small apartment building that housed the Art gallery and Shuhei Hisagi.

"You sure this guy really knows where Rukia is" Tatsuki asked as they approached the main door.

"He should. If doesn't the big boobed model girl should know." Senna suggested.

Senna pressed a random apartment call button.

"Who is it?" the voice said thru the building intercom.

"I'm a building inspector" Senna lied and within in seconds the tenant had buzzed the four women in.

"Can't believe that worked" Tatsuki mumbled.

Senna shrugged it off. The four girls looked to the signs in the lobby and found the sign for superindent's apartment and office.

The girls all followed the signs until they reached the apartment door. Tatsuki lead with a firm knock. They waited a few seconds but no answer.

"Maybe he isn't home?" Nel suggested. Senna who wasn't going to accept that banged hard on the door.

"Shuheu Hisagi!" Senna yelled out.

"Senna, what if we alarm the neighbors" Orihime warned nervously.

"Then as a super, the man should be home" Senna rebutted. Just as Senna was about to knock again, the door of the neighboring apartment had slowly opened. An older woman smoking a cigarette walked out in a robe and bunny slippers.

"May I ask what the hell you little hoochies are doing making a ruckus outside." The elder woman asked rudely.

"Who you calling a hoochie ,you old-" Tatsuki stopped when Orihime covered her best friends mouth and smiled apologetically at the woman.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you but we are looking for the super for this building" Nel informed her

"Do you little girls live here?"

"No,but we are inquiring about rental oppurtunies and we know Shuhei " Senna lied

"Well don't, there are no free rooms, and I would know, plus Shuhei is out of town" she informed them.

"Do you know when he will return?"

"Tomorrow morning, they couldn't very well leave the gallery closed, that gay guy Yumichika loves his money. They already closed early today"

"They? As in Yumichika and Rangiku" Senna inquired

"Yeah the gay boy and the bimbo. They left with Shuhei to go visit their old co-worker, the little one who was pregnant"

"Rukia?" Orihime asked excitedly

"Yeah her!" She confirmed. The girls grew hopeful as thismean old lady may have given them all the information the needed to help find Rukia.

"Are you sure they went to see Rukia?" Tastuki questioned.

"Yes, hoochie, the girl who is brother with the CEO guy"

"How did you get this information?" Senna questioned

"I know everyone's business here"

"Do you know where they went?"Ne laksed hopefully

"No, I didn't find that out, and why are you little girls so interested?" she eyed them suspiciously.

"No reason!" Orihime said, "Thank you so much ma'am, we are sorry to have disturbed you" Orihime finished as she bowed and pushed her three friends out the hallway.

Once they were outside Senna was the first to comment, "So Shuhei knows where she is."

"Yup, and so do Rangiku and Yumi-whatever" Tastuki added.

"Do you think they knew the whole time?" Orihime asked

"Who knows, but all I know is that we know who to ask tomorrow" Senna said as the girls began to make their way home after along night.

#####

Rukia instructed the doorman and front desk clerk as they helped Rukia bring in the last of her baby shower gifts.

"Thank you guys for your help. I will see to it that Byakuya tips you well" Rukia said to the two men before they bowed and made their exit.

Kaien, who had just tucked a sleeping Mamoru into his bed ,smiled at Rukia then made his way to the door. Rukia followed him, in order to wish him a farewell.

They both stopped at the door frame of the apartment. Kaien on the outside part and Rukia on the inside.

"Thank you for the ride and the talk" Rukia said smiling at him. "I really appreciate having you around"

Rukia knew it was the first time she said anything like that to Kaien. Kaien had really went above and beyond to prove that he was sorry and wanted to be a good man. And Tonight, Rukia could say she believed Kaien was sincere and really loved their son.

"I'm just glad you gave me a chance to be here now" Kaien said. "And I'm hoping you will give me a chance to say something here and now."

Rukia looked at him strangely, what could he to say?

"I know you have had a crazy day and I hate to make it worse" Kaien said scratching the back of his neck.

"Kaien?" Rukia called out, was he blushing?

"Look Rukia, These past few months I realized how much I love my son and how much I wish I had him in my life sooner. I have also realized how much I hurt you and how much of a woman you became. Because of my neglect and selfishness, you had part of your youth taken from you and I'm sorry."

"Kaien, why are you apologizing, I forgive you, we are friends right?" Rukia said still confused by Kaien's words.

"Maybe for you but Rukia I don't feel the same about you" Kaien said taking Rukia's hand. "After having you here in Tokyo I realized that I am still in love with you Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia's eyes widened. How could Kaien have just said that to her?

Rukia looked down at his hands, which were sweaty. He was for real

"Kaien I-" She was stopped by Kaien "I don't expect, actually I know you don't feel the same, I know you love Ichigo. I know you love him more than you ever loved me but I had to be selfish one last time and admit that I really do love you."

Rukia then slapped Kaien. "How dare you?!" She cried. Kaien grabbed his cheek ashamed to even look at her. He knew how wrong he was to tell her something like that. "You hurt me Kaien! You told me to get an abortion! You chose Miyako over me! Now that I am around, you conveniently want to be with me again?"

"I'm sorry Rukia, I truly am but I still love Miyako and I will choose her in this lifetime and the next, but I know I love you too" Kaien confessed. Rukia shook her head. Refsuing to believe anything that Kaien had said. He hurt her to the core six years ago now. She finally forgave him but now he is trying to hurt her again.

"Kaien stop right now or-"

"No Rukia I won't! I won't run from the truth. I don't expect us to be together. I love Miayko and I am going to work to the day I die to make her love me again. But I won't lie to you and pretend I don't love you. I just wanted to tell you. I don't expect anything back Rukia. I didn't do this to hurt you. I'm just realizing that I have loved two women deeply. Miyako is just the one I can't live without. But If I'm ever gonna gave peace in my life I need this" Kaien said as he grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Rukia wanted to pull away but when she felt his heart racing she knew that Kaien was scared and he was sincere with his words.

For a while, she felt like the young college girl she was years ago. She allowed him to kiss her. A simple but passionate kiss. When Kaien pulled away he looked at a blushing Rukia.

"I just had to do that" Kaien said, "We will never speak of this. I am going back to Miyako, the woman I love, I just felt like I had to tell you. Make sure you let Ichigo know how much you truly love him" Kaien said that last part with a sad smile.

Kainen turned around and walked away from Rukia and she just broke down and cried. Mainly because no matter who told her they loved her today no one man made her feel loved like Ichigo. She only truly wanted to hear it him. How could she be loved by everyone else but still just truly want one man.

She would have to thank Kaien. Without meaning to do so she made her decision. She finally realized that Ichigo was only man she could ever love.

**END!**

**Finally After 4 months, I finally updated this story!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and waited I really appreciate it. I have had a pretty shitty summer and I barely have time to sit and use a computer but I will try and as hard as I can to finish **

**Next Chapter: A tragedy happens and Rukia goes into labor**


	31. The Death

Chapter 31: Death

Shuhei yawned as he swept the gallery. He was tired from the late trip back from Tokyo and only got a few hours of sleep before he had to be up to open the gallery.

He stopped to examine the work he had done and what had yet to be done. Rangiku was sorting through the business mail, while Yumichika was opening up the curtains of the big bay windows.

"Hurry Shuhei, We open in five minutes. Yumichika said as he noticed Shuhei looking around. "Well why don't you grab a broom and help?"

"Because I'm not the help, that's what I pay you for."

"You barely pay me shit" Shuhei spat.

"But I pay you so be grateful" Yumichika countered. Shuhei was about to counter until Yumichika heard the elevator ring.

"Our first customer is here" Yumichika called out, he than rudely grabbed the broom from Shuhei. "I guess I have to do this myself as she swept quickly. Rangiku go open the front door and greet the customer. Rangiku rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She walked to the double glass doors and was slightly surprised to see two people she vaguely remembered as Byakuya's and Ulquiorra's date from the press release party.

Rangiku unlocked the door as both women looked at her seriously. Rangiku decided to just stay friendly and professional.

"Welcome to Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder, are you ladies looking to purchase a fine piece of art" Rangiku said in her most uppity voice. Senna and Nel walked in and suddenly two extra figures walked in behind them. They were also at the gallery party. She wondered if maybe the wanted art since they were all at the party.

"Actually, we didn't come for art Miss Rangiku" Ulquiorra's date said, "My name is Nel, this is Senna, Orihime and Tatsuki"

"Nel?" As in Ichigo Kurosaki's best friend?" Rangiku questioned.

"Yes, Itsygo is my big brother" Nel said happily. Ichigo must have said good things about her.

"Well what can I help you with if it's not art" Rangiku said defensively.

"We would like to know where Rukia Kuchiki is" Senna requested firmly. Rangiku frowned at this. Now Ichigo had his friends ask? He should have been smarter.

"I don't know where she is"

"Well I was told otherwise, so don't think we are leaving here without an answer" Senna said with her voice dripping of venom. She hated being lied to and she didn't even respect Rangiku so she wouldn't let her lie to her. Rangiku then realized that Senna was the woman who worked with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and told her about Senna and Ichigo's past. From what Rangiku knew these four girls and Ichigo were not to know about Rukia's past due to Ulquiorra's own warning about Rukia's condition and lessening her stress load.

"I don't care what you were told, so either buy a pretty picture or get out" Rangiku stated firmly giving Senna a mean glare. Senna was ready to step forward when Orihime put her hand in between the two hot headed women.

"Please Miss Rangiku, we just want to help Ichigo find Rukia so he can apologize. He really loves her and misses her" Orihime pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you" Rangiku said trying to ignore the sad puppy dog eyes on the red-head's face.

"We know you went to see her yesterday, so if you don't want us finding out the illegal way, just cough up the info" Tatsuki barked.

"She's in Tokyo" Shuhei said surprising everyone around him. Rangiku looked at him if he was crazy.

"Shuhei, what the hell?!" Rangiku cried out.

"Rangiku, I will not allow this nonsense to go on any longer. He needs to know where she is and she needs to be with him" Shuhei stated.

"But Rukia said-"

"You know Rukia needs him, so stop trying to keep the apart!"

"I'm trying to protect her, I would think you of all people would feel the same" Rangiku said glaring at him.

"I still want to protect her and I want her to be happy and the only way to do that is let them be together." Shuhei said.

"But Ulquiorra said we shouldn't-"

"What?!" Nel said shocked. Senna and the other two girls looked at each other in slight disbelief.

"So Ulquiorra did know where she was." Senna said.

"He is the one who invited us to Tokyo to see her for the baby shower"

Nel looked away from everyone. She thought that she and Ulquiorra were forming some sort of bond. To be honest the woman was falling for Ulquiorra and now to find out, that he knew where she was the whole time, really hurt her. That was when she finally replayed Shuhei's sentence in her head and notice all the girls were looking him strangely.

"Bay Shower? Tatsuki questioned.

"Yeah, Rukia's baby shower, did you forget she was pregnant?"

"She's still PREGNANT" Nel and Orihime cried out at the same time.

"Uh yeah?" Shuhei said now confused.

Yumichika at this point was annoyed by the ruckus. "Are you little things going to buy something or not?" He said rudely. Tatsuki got ready to lunge at him when Senna grabbed her.

Shuhei decided there were some things that needed to be discussed immediately.

"Come to my apartment ladies, I think we have some things that need to be laid out on the table" Shuhei said as he walked out the gallery and the girls followed without a question. Rangiku watched them leave and a part of her was hurting. Was Grimmjow lying to her about something. Were they plotting against Ichigo and Rukia the whole time?

"Yumichika can I have a quick break?" She asked, Yumichika just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about incompetence. Rangiku walked out as the elevator with the four girls and Shuhei went down. She pulled out her phone and dialed Grimmjow's number.

#####

Rukia sighed as she put away the mop that she had just used to clean up the kitchen in her condo. She took a look at her condo, hoping there was more to do but she saw a spotless home. She did everything she was supposed to do. She cooked breakfast, got her son ready for school, did her online class reading and now she had just cleaned every inch of her condo.

Rukia was hoping to distract herself from her thoughts. Yesterday three people had confessed to being in love with her. Ulquiorra had proposed and she had to reject him. Shuhei confessed and she had to turn him down. Lastly Kaien had confessed to still having feelings and kissed her. She was most shocked by Kaien's actions. Even though he made it clear he still loved Miyako more, he loved Rukia too. Through all of this she realized no man could ever take the place of Ichigo in her heart. Kaien also helped her realized that Ichigo made a mistake but he acted on his feelings for Rukia. What was stopping her was that letter that Ichigo sent her. The more she really thought about the less it seemed like Ichigo. The writing didn't seem like Ichigo. It was more sadistic. It went on and on about how he will never forgive her about comparing him to Kaien. Although she did compare him, the tone was all off. If it wasn't for the fact that the things in the letter were true she wouldn't have even believed Ichigo wrote it. But then she realized. No one expect the people in Tokyo knew that Rukia had made up with her brother. Shuhei, Yumichika and Rangiku just found out when they came to the baby shower, about her whereabouts. How did Ichigo know where to send the letter? All Ulquiorra told her was that, he hand intercepted the mailman in the lobby; she never saw it actually be delivered.

However Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell. Rukia sighed; she prayed it wasn't another love confession. She waddled her way over to the door and looked at the peephole.

Rukia smiled when she realized it was Renji. Rukia opened the door and smiled." Hey Renji!"

Renji looked at Rukia with a sad smile. Seeing her happy face broke his heart a bit."Hey Rukia"

"I'm so glad you are here" Rukia said not taking notice to the depressed aura surrounding her best friend.

"I'm so glad you are here. I have been over thinking this situation I'm in and I just don't know what to do. I mean a pregnant woman can only handle so much" Rukia said without taking a breath.

"Rukia what do you mean" Renji said confused.

"You know I got confessed to three times last night, THREE TIMES. Did the three of those idiots just decide that they were bored and wanted to spill their hearts to me? And the fact that I'm beginning to think I made a huge mistake staying here and not working things out with Ichigo." Rukia stopped when she was Renji not really paying attention to her. She finally noticed his distress and the fact that he was in his work clothes and he wasn't at work when he was supposed to be.

"Renji, whats wrong?" Rukia asked. Renji looked at her sadly. He didn't want to tell her. But she would find out anyway.

"I was at work earlier. And I got a call to investigate a possible arson case." Renji started. Rukia looked at him confused.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there now?" Rukia asked confused.

"I just left the scene. It looks like it was arson because the neighbors heard arguing before the fire started." Renji explained.

"Oh my god, was anyone inside?" Rukia asked, she could see this case had really gotten to Renji.

"Yes" Renji said trying to hold back a sob," Rukia they didn't make it"

Rukia could see it. She could see it in Renji's eyes that it was someone he knew, someone they both knew.

"Renji" Rukia whispered, she was scared to know. She knew she may not be even really ready to know.

"They were so burned that we couldn't recognize their faces; we had to use dental records." Renji continued. Renji didn't want to say it. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Renji!" Rukia cried out.

"We found out the bodies belonged to Miyako and…..Kaien Shiba" Renji finally choked out. Renji was struggled not to let tears fall before he looked up at Rukia and saw that her face went completely blank. Rukia could feel herself wanted to just fall, her legs felt weird and suddenly it was hard to breathe. All she could ask her self was "What?"

Renji could see that Rukia wasn't taking it well and he wasn't expecting her to be okay but he was nervous.

"Rukia ,I didn't want to tell you, believe me, I didn't want you to find out in your condition. But there were news reporters and they were going to put it on the afternoon news so I just didn't want you to find out that way." Renji said trying to help the hopeless situation.

Rukia let tears fall. She couldn't move, she felt numb. Last nights events kept replaying in her head.

Kaien talking to her

Driving her home

Hugging her

Kissing her

Telling her he loved her.

Holding Mamoru in his arms

She knew it. She knew having Kaien in her life was too good to be true. She knew he would leave Mamoru. She just expected him to do it willingly.

Rukia suddenly cried out loudly and Renji quickly rushed to her as Rukia fell to her knees. Kaien was her friend. No matter what, he had proven to be there for her even if she doubted him. She loved him. Not the way he loved her but she did care so much about him. It was now that she realized that she deeply cared for Kaien as a friend and she never told him that. Now her son Mamoru had lost his father. Renji called out to Rukia but she couldn't hear him. She just cried out. She felt numb, well numb for a while then a sharp pain shot through her. Renji watched as Rukia clutched her swollen belly.

"Rukia?! What's wrong?!" Renji asked, Rukia didn't answer, she just kept breathing heavily. She started to feel her self falling but Renji caught her. He didn't know what was happening but his worst thoughts were confirmed when he noticed a pool of liquid under Rukia's feet.

"Rukia!" Renji said trying to get Rukia to speak to him.

"It's the baby Renji" Rukia managed to cry out as she kept trying to breathe thru the pain."

Renji pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance. Rukia cried as she held on to her belly. She felt like the pain was crushing her, she suddenly felt light headed and slowly closed her eyes; all she could hear before the darkness consumed her was Renji desperately calling out her name.

#####

"If there is anything else you need, you can call me at my office phone or page me" Ichigo said right before he hung up his phone. Ichigo sighed as the day became more stressful. He had many other patients to see, a few phone calls to make and he had another source that could help him get in contact with Rukia.

It was so hard because he had no idea where she was. He really missed her and Mamoru. He just wanted to apologize to her. He couldn't even be there for her when she had lost their child. Ichigo felt like less of a man.

Things in Karakura had been moving on with out him and he felt terrible about how distant he was being but he couldn't face anyone. Karin discovered that she was pregnant a few weeks after Rukia left. It was hard because she wasn't on speaking terms with Toshiro at the time. Ichigo knew his sister was stuck and confused on what to do.

Suddenly Ichigo got an urgent knock on his door, then Nel came rushing in. Ichigo was surprised to see Nel so out of breath.

"What's wrong? Did a patient go into cardiac arrest?" Ichigo asked as he stood from his desk with urgency.

"No Ichigo, it's not like that" Nel said as she struggled to catch her breath. She had run there. Although she was driven to the hospital from the gallery, she ran up the 4 flights of steps because she couldn't bear to wait for the elevator.

Ichigo helped Nel sit down in order to get her self together. He didn't understand why his friend was so frantic.

"It's about Rukia!" Nel finally said trying to finally talk normally. Ichigo heart skipped two beats. Rukia? What could Nel know about Rukia?

Ichigo turned Nel to face him, "What about Rukia? Do you know where she is?"

"She's in Tokyo" a third female voice said joining them. Ichigo looked to see Senna standing at his door way. Ichigo stood up, slightly surprised at her presence.

"Senna, I-" Ichigo stopped. He hadn't seen her since he came to her job and apologized to her. She looked the same, didn't look upset to see him. That's when he realized what she said.

"Wait? Did you say Rukia, is in Tokyo?" Ichigo asked. Senna could hear the hopefulness in his voice. She wouldn't lie and say it still didn't hurt to see him light up when it came to Rukia but she wouldn't take her actions back. She would help him. That was a promise she made to him and herself.

"Yes, she has been there the past three months Ichigo." Senna said confirming her last statement.

"Are you sure? How do you know this?" Ichigo asked.

"Shuhei told us" Nel answered. She had finally gotten herself back to normal.

"That bastard said he didn't know!" Ichigo said clenching his fists.

"Don't blame him, he just found out a couple days ago." Senna reassured him. Ichigo looked between the two women in his office.

"Wait, you guys found out together?"

"To be honest Ichigo, you should have asked for our help a long time ago" Senna said taking a seat next to Nel.

"Yeah Isty! Me, Tats, Ori and Senny found Ruki in less than a day!" Nel bragged.

"We found out that her and her brother have made up and he gave her a condo in Tokyo" Senna started. "She has been living there for the past three months; Renji and Kaien have known this whole time."

Ichigo wanted to kill Renji for keeping Rukia from him, but he knew Renji had a loyalty to Rukia and would do anything to protect her.

"I really appreciate everything you guys have done" Ichigo said, "This means so much to me" Ichigo was looking more to Senna when he said this.

"Ichigo there is something else" Senna said standing up. Nel stood up to but she put a hand on Senna. She wanted to be the one to tell her brother.

"Ruki is still pregnant" Nel confessed. Ichigo looked like someone had knocked the wind out of him

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ulquiorra lied to you, to me, to all of us" Nel said with tears in her eyes. She was heartbroken once she learned the truth from Senna and Shuhei. Ulquiorra had been in love with Rukia and used her to get information on Ichigo. Nel however found it hard to fully believe that he was solely using her.

"I'm going to kill that sneaky bastard when I get my hands on him. I should have known that man was lying to me. He probably convinced Rukia to go to Tokyo. I'm such an idiot!" Ichigo yelled. "I need to go, tell Ishida to take all my appointments."

Ichigo was ready to run out without another word when Senna yelled for him to stop. Ichigo turned around confused. "You can borrow a company jet"

Ichigo was shocked at the sudden suggestion. "I'm sure, Kawasaki Company, will let me borrow their jet since my PR skills resulted in their 5 million yen profit" Senna said smirking. Ichigo smiled at her. A real smile. One that she had never received from him. "Thank you so much Senna" was all he said before he pulled her into an embrace. She wanted to be so mad at him. He wasn't making it any easier to help him fly to be with another woman.

"It's the least I can do"

"No, Senna, You have been so amazing, Thank you from the bottom of my heart" Ichigo said. Senna could feel her self feeling warm inside. So this is what a happy Ichigo looks like. Senna smiled at him then pulled out her phone. "Give me 5 minutes and your jet to Tokyo will be ready"

Ichigo nodded. He was finally going to see Rukia. He just prayed she would want to see him after all this time.

#####

Renji paced back and forth in the Maternity waiting room of Tokyo Central Hospital. The ambulance had came to Rukia's condo. Two men helped Renji get the unconscious Rukia on to a stretcher then put her in the ambulance truck. Renji rode with Rukia in the truck, trying to explain to the paramedics what had happened to his best friend. Renji had then made a call to Byakuya's office, telling them to inform her brother about Rukia going to the hospital. He called Ginrei and Jackie to also inform them.

He looked around the hospital hoping to see someone he knew. His mind went into overdrive when he saw a tall figure walked swiftly down the hallway. Renji could feel himself wanting to collide his fist with the man's face.

"Ulquiorra what the hell are you doing here?" Renji asked as the said man finally got closer to him.

"What do you think I am here for trash, Rukia is giving birth, and she needs me" Ulquiorra stated.

"Get over yourself. If Rukia wanted you here she would have called you."

"I'm guessing you were the one that called the office. Rukia would have called me if she was able."

"You idiot, you think Rukia will ever love you, she doesn't want you dumbass" Renji yelled out, scaring some of the other people in the hospital.

"Renji?" A woman in a lab coat and scrubs call out. She was tall with light hair.

"Hello Isane, how is Rukia?" Renji asked pushing past Ulquiorra.

"She is fine; she is 6 centimeters dialed so she will stay with us until she has the baby. She is also awake and responding well. Her contractions are about 7 minutes apart so we still have sometime but it looks like her and the baby will be okay."

"Thank you so much!"

"Now since we went to high school together, I'm allowing you to know that but Rukia is a VIP guest because she is a Kuchiki, so I can only allow one person at a time and the person has to be related to Rukia or the child by blood or legally." Isane stated.

"Its okay, I'll wait out here until she has the baby." Renji said.

"I wont, I'm her fiancé." Ulquiorra suddenly said. Renji looked at Ulquiorra as if he had grown another head.

"What?!"

"Rukia must have not told you I am stepping up as the father and marrying her" Ulquiorra said knowing how the doctor would interpret his statement.

"Then I will allow you to be with her." Isane said as she walked away with Ulquiorra trailing behind. Once Renji came back from his initial shock, he was about to shout out to Isane to stop when his phone began to ring.

"Hey Jackie I can't talk right now" Renji said

"_I'm sorry Renji, but there is a terrible accident and I can't get to Mamoru anytime soon. You may have to go pick him up from school"_

"Damn it! This is the worst timing"

"_I know I'm sorry, and I don't know if you realize, all Rukia's baby bag is at our place. She forgot it when she left the baby shower yesterday."_

"I'll just go and get Mamoru and stop by my apartment and get the bag, both places aren't too far from the hospital, I should be back in two hours tops. Plus someone is here with Rukia" Renji said to Jackie.

"_Okay!"_

"Get here safely, I love you"

"_Love you too"_ Jackie said before the call disconnected. Renji looked down to the hall where Rukia's room was. He would have to leave Rukia with Ulquiorra but Renji was not going to do so with out calling one more person.

Renji looked for Ichigo's number and called it. However it said that the phone number had been disconnected. This shocked Renji. When did Ichigo disconnect his phone? Renji tried two more times and the same thing. Renji wondered if it could have been his own phone that wasn't working. Renji quickly went to the nurse station and asked to borrow their phone. He called again but this time it said Ichigo was out of the calling area then sent him to the voicemail. He hung up and decided he would try later. He didn't understand why his phone would say Ichigo's number didn't work but the same number worked fine from a different phone.

Renji was on his way out when he saw a number he didn't recognize call him.

"Hello?" Renji answered as he took the elevator down.

"_Renji? Its me Rangiku"_

"Oh hey, that's crazy that you are calling me, Rukia is going into labor."

"_Oh god, I'm hoping those girls told Ichigo about Rukia"_

"What girls?" Renji asked confused.

"_Renji, there are some lies that have been told and I have finally gotten the truth, just try not to kill someone once I tell you"_ Rangiku started. Renji clenched his hands as he made his way to Mamoru and Rangiku told Renji about the lies and deceit that had transpired from three months ago.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo was sitting on a private jet, getting closer to Tokyo.

**END OF CHAPTER 31**

_**To dance-puppet**_**: I applaud you for being the first one to guess right on who would die in this chapter. Although I love the character Kaien was trying to be, I didn't plan for Kaien to make it to the end of this story. His death was planned from Chapter one. As for Mamoru, you have to understand that he is a five-six year old kid in this story and his emotions and attachments are different from an adult. Mamoru has had different father figures in his life and his mother has been his only consistent parental figure. But I appreciate your review and the reason why Miyako never got the chance to play step mom is just the timing of their details. I think it would take a lot of time for any women to accept her husband's illegitimate child.**

**So yes Ichigo knows the truth.**

**I had to kill off Kaien and Miyako. They no longer served a purpose. I'm not the biggest fan of Miyako. I don't know why. I'm just not.**

**Please understand that Rukia only loves Ichigo. Everyone who confessed to her will never take Ichigo's place.**

**Next Chapter: Ichigo searches for Rukia in Tokyo**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! : I need to find a story where Rukia is arranged to be married and Rukia is against it and she loves Ichigo but she actually starts falling for her fiancé. And I think Orihime tries to be with Ichigo too. I know there are similar stories but this one is a couple years old. If you know the story please let me know.**

**NEXT: I need a good ICHIRUKI drama story, I need some inspiration! The more the drama the better!**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	32. Searching

**Chapter 32**

"Welcome to Tokyo International Airport" Ichigo heard the pilot say as he grabbed his bag and quickly exited the jet. He arrived in Tokyo in record time. He quickly ran through the airport. He needed to find a cab and get to Rukia's apartment. Senna was able to find out which buildings Byakuya owned then she found out which one he actually stayed in. If Ichigo learned anything about Byakuya, he knew the man would put his sister in the same building as him.

Once Ichigo exited the terminal doors he flagged down a taxi. Ichigo quickly hopped in and gave the man the address.

Ichigo could feel his heart racing. He was about to see Rukia for the first time in 3 months. The last time he saw her, she had tears running down her face and the saddest look in her eyes. It killed him that that was the last image of her. It hurt him even more that the last time he saw Mamoru he was being dragged away by the police. He wouldn't be surprised if the little boy hated him.

Ichigo looked at the vast city that he was currently being driven through. It had been almost half a year since he came there. Last time was nothing but an emotional and drama filled roller coaster but his relationship strengthen with Rukia. He just hoped this visit would result in the same thing.

The taxi had pulled up in front of a tall building. "Your stop sir" the taxi driver announced. Ichigo thanked and paid the man.

Ichigo hopped out the car with his stuff and quickly ran into the building. He was greeted by a doorman who directed him to the front desk.

"How can I help you sir?" the old man at the desk greeted

"I'm here to see Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo requested, the man had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, she isn't in"

"Do you know where she went?" Ichigo asked. He knew this man knew something about Rukia's wheareabouts.

"I'm sorry, I am not at liberty to discuss that with you sir" the receptionist replied.

"Where is her apartment?" Ichigo asked clearly irritated.

"I am not allowed to share that with anyone sir" Ichigo had enough and stormed out. He would have to try to go to Renji or Kaien's home's and question both men.

Ichigo waved down another taxi and hopped into the car. He gave the man Renji's address and went.

#####

Renji sees Mamoru and smiles. Mamoru is happy to see his favorite uncle picking him up from school. Mamoru ran right to Renji and hugged him.

"Uncle Renji! Are you taking me out for ice cream?!"

"Not today kiddo, but we have to go to the hospital, your mom is having the baby" Renji said. Mamoru's eyes widened in excitement.

"My baby sister is coming? LETS GO LETS GO" Mamoru cried out happily. Renji smiled at the little boy.

"Ok, we'll go, let's get your mommy's stuff; she left it at my house" Renji explained. Mamoru nodded quickly and ran to Renji's car.

"Who is at the hospital with my mom?" Mamoru asked looking at Renji as Renji fastened the little one in.

"Mr. Cifer is there"

"Oh" Mamoru said disappointed. "I was hoping Ichigo would finally come back"

Renji was shocked to hear this. He knew Mamoru missed Ichigo but he never thought the kid would still talk about the guy.

"Can my dad come?" Mamoru suddenly asked and Renji could feel himself wanting to cry, How could he break this happy boy's heart and tell him that the father he only got to know for five months was dead.

"How about we talk about that later" Renji said successfully avoiding the topic. Mamoru nodded unsure of why Renji seemed so sad.

Renji began to drive as so many thoughts entered his head. He would have to try and call Ichigo again. Ulquiorra would not get away with the bulshit he was doing. He found out everything from Rangiku, who found out from Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra had convinced Rukia to come to Tokyo in order to spend some time away from her drama filled life. Before Rukia left, he had told Ichigo that Rukia lost the baby and got Ichigo arrested which gave him sometime to get Rukia to Tokyo. Once Rukia was in Tokyo, He called a doctor to give anyone asking for Rukia, false information to "protect" her. Lastly he forged a letter based on the things Nel had told him about Ichigo. He was able to write a letter Rukia would believe.

Renji could kill Ulquiorra for lying to Rukia. He was keeping Ichigo away from his fiancée and his child. Didn't Ulquiorra realize how much stress Rukia had been through due to his lies?

Mamoru noticed his uncle Renji seemed tense. He decided it was best not to bother him. Mamoru was excited about seeing his baby sister. He couldn't wait to protect her. Suddenly Ichigo came to mind. He was disappointed that Ulquiorra hadn't kept his word about helping bring Ichigo and Rukia back together. Mamoru began to feel a bad vibe from the man but he was his mother's friend so Mamoru remained a good boy.

His father seemed to be the only one who understood him. Kaien had told Mamoru how much he cared about R ukia and how she wished she was truly happy. Mamoru always said that Ichigo made his mother happy and Kaien always agreed. Mamoru thought about last night and how his dad tucked him in. He even said "Goodbye Mamoru". Mamoru usually got a "See you later kiddo". Mamoru had a bad feeling. He felt like something wasn't right. But he had to smile; he had to do it for his mother and his new baby sister.

#####

Ichigo quickly thanked the cab driver and handed him the money he owed. He was in front of Renji's building. He was glad to see a tenant who held the door open for him and he took the elevator to the 17th floor.

Once he got off, he found Renji's door and began pounding like a mad man. He knew Renji was probably at work but it didn't hurt to give it a try.

With No answer, Ichigo kicked the door in frustration. Rukia was here this whole time. He trusted Renji to tell him where Rukia was. He could have been with her. And to find out she was still with child just made him angrier. How could Renji allow Rukia to keep his child from him? He just didn't get it. Ichigo thoughst was interrupted by the sound of a voice he had truly missed for the past three months.

"Mr. Ichigo!" Mamoru cried out when he saw the organe hair man at Renji's apartment door. Ichigo eyes widened as the little boy ran to him. Ichigo smiled happily as he caught the boy in his arms and hugged him for dear life.

"I knew you would come back. I knew you would make mommy happy again" Mamoru said as he smiled and cried happily.

Ichigo could feel himself wanting to cry also. He had missed the boy he held in his arms. Ichigo had truly loved this child as his own.

"Mamoru, why did you run…so….fast?" Renji couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was Ichigo Kurosaki, there with Mamoru.

"Ichigo?" Renji called out, wondering if this was real. Ichigo put Mamoru down and glared at Renji.

"Not so happy to see me huh?" Ichigo hissed.

"Of course I am, I have been trying to call you!" Renji argued.

"Don't give me that Renji. You knew Rukia was here and you never told me!" Ichigo said as he pulled Mamoru behind him. Right now he was ready to kill Renji.

"Ichigo, I may have lied at first but that is because Rukia asked me to." Renji said. Ichigo wanted to retort but what could he say. He should have known and understand that his loyalties lie with his best friend of 16 years.

"But we don't have time to waste, Rukia is in labor" Renji said. Ichigo's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"WHAT?! WHAT HOSPITAL IS SHE IN?" Ichigo yelled.

"I just need to get her stuff from my apartment" Renji said walking past Ichigo. He quickly went into the apartment as Ichigo and Mamoru waited outside.

"I'm so glad you're back, I know my mommy will be so happy to see you, she has really missed you, she doesn't say so, but I see her cry sometimes" Mamoru admitted. Ichigo could only imagine how sad Mamoru has been seeing his mother suffer. But Ichigo knew he was mostly to blame for Rukia's sadness.

Ichigo bent down and looked Mamoru straight in the eye. "I will do everything in my power to make your mother smile again. I promise you"

Mamoru smiled and hugged Ichigo again. He believed Ichigo and trusted that everything would be okay. Renji rushed out to see Ichigo and Mamoru in such a loving embrace. This was what had been missing for the last three months.

"Are you guys ready?" Renji asked. The two broke apart and nodded. The three of them started to make their way down. On the elevator, Renji looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo, there is something you should know"

"What?" Ichigo said. He could see that Renji was going to tell him something that was going to piss him off.

"You and Rukia have been set up to believe a bunch of lies"

"I figured, I know Rukia never lost the baby" Ichigo said.

"Well that's not the only thing" Renji sighed, "Have you had trouble contacting me, Kaien, Jackie and even Rukia?"

"Well yeah, why do you think I'm so pissed at you"

"Well I have had trouble contacting you too. Ulquiorra made sure of that" Renji admitted. Ichigo looked at Renji confused.

"He made sure our phone calls could never reach each other" Renji explained. "He also made Rukia think that you gave up on being with her"

"That bastard!" Ichigo said clenching his fist. Mamoru over heard this and it felt so confused. So Ulquiorra had lied to his mother.

The three of them finally got to Renji's car as Renji told Ichigo everything he had find out from Rangiku.

#####

"Karin Hitsugaya?" The nurse called out. Karin took a deep breath as she stood up. Yuzu stood up and walked with her sister to the nurse.

"Hello, please follow me, the doctor should be right with you" the nurse said. Karina and Yuzu followed the nurse to a small room and were told to wait.

Karin was nervous. She was getting her first ultrasound since she found out she was pregnant. She still hadn't told Toshiro of her pregnancy. They were still on very rocky terms ever since Toshiro had confessed to cheating. She wanted him to prove how much he wanted to be with her. She didn't want him to fight for just because she was pregnant.

Yuzu looked at her sister who seemed nervous.

"I really think you should tell Toshiro" Yuzu finally said aloud.

"I think you should let me handle this the way I want to"

"But he should be here; he would want to be here Karin!"

"You don't think I want him here?!" Karin cried out. "But he cheated on me; I can't expect a baby to fix everything"

"But he has gone above and beyond to prove to you that he is sorry, why can't you forgive him?"

"I just can't okay?! I don't trust him. He didn't just cheat on my physically. He was in love with this girl. What if he acts on his feelings again? I love Toshiro but I don't think I can handle being with him, I can't trust him" Karin admitted. She was getting teary eyed and she was mad. When did she become such an emotional person?

"You love him Karin, it starts from there. He told you the truth. Remember that. And you are keeping him from something very important. No matter what happens between you two, he is the father of this child and you can NOT keep this from him" Yuzu said seriously. Karin had never seen her sister this stern before. She honestly didn't know how to react.

Suddenly the doctor came in "Hello Mrs. Hitsugaya, how are you"

Yuzu suddenly got up; "I will leave you to your patient doctor" Yuzu smiled at the doctor and walked out without looking at her sister. Once she left Karin realized her sister might just be right.

#####

Renji, Ichigo and Mamoru rushed thru the hospital. Ichigo was on a mission to kill Ulquiorra. To think that Rukia and him could have been together months ago. He was no longer angry with Renji. Even if Renji would betray Rukia's trust and call Ichigo, he wouldn't have been able to. It almost scared him how much Ulquiorra did to keep him and Rukia apart. He wondered if Rukia would even believe that the reason he wasn't with her for three months is because of Ulquiorra's lies. Ichigo couldn't help but also be mad for Nel. He found out Ulquiorra was using information that Nel said to play Ichigo against Rukia. Nel was convinced that Ulquiorra was only being a good friend by listening to everything she had to say. At first Ichigo was truly upset at Nel but he knew Nel would never hurt him purposely.

Once they reached the maternity ward, Renji was surprised to see several men dressed in suits and Isane looking nervous. They cautiously approached the men and realized that Byakuya Kuchiki was in the middle of the men speaking to Isane.

Isane looked over to Renji and she sighed in relief, "Renji, please help me explain the policy to Mr. Kuchiki."

Byakuya turned to look at Renji and showed slight surprise to see Ichigo Kurosaki with him.

"Mr. Kuchiki, may I ask what's going on" Renji said stepping thru the men that he realized was Byakuya's guards.

"I wish to see my sister and this woman here says I cannot" Byakuya said matter of factly. Renji looked to Isane confused.

"He is the brother legally of Rukia Kuchiki" Renji tried to explain.

"I know that, and I understand but like I said Mr. Kuchiki himself ordered, only one person at a time to see her. Right now her fiancé is there"

Byakuya looked at Isane wide eyed. "What?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Please keep your voice down sir" Isane said looking to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked to Renji for an answer, while Renji shook his head. How could he forget Ulquiorra's latest stunt.

"Appararently, Ulquiorra asked Rukia to marry him" Renji confessed. Ichigo was now seeing red. Ichigo was ready to bring all hell into the hospital.

"Once her fiancé leaves, Mr. Kuchiki can come in" Isane decided to say.

"Ulquiorra isn't her fiancé or the father of the child!" Ichigo corrected.

"But he said-"

"He lied! He has no legal rights to be there" Renji cried out. He was so tired of Ulquiorra and his stupid lies.

"But-"

"You have been told correctly, Ulquiorra must leave my sister's room immediately" Byakuya stated firmly making Isane quiver in fear.

"Okay, I'll have him removed, would you like to go in Mr. Kuchiki?" Isane asked.

"No" Byakuya stated making everyone stop and look at him.

"The father of her child should be there" he stated. Renji and Isane looked at him shocked by his suggestion, while Ichigo looked confused. Did Byakuya realize that he just said that it was okay for Ichigo to go see Rukia?

Byakuya looked at the shocked faces then looked to Ichigo. "Although I dislike you very much, I know that my sister was only happy with you. Go and see her Kurosaki" Byakuya ordered. Ichigo nodded. He looked down to Mamoru. "Stay with your Uncle Renji" Ichigo said, the boy listened and allowed Ichigo to go.

Ichigo nodded to Renji and turned to Byakuya. "Thank you"

Byakuya said nothing as Ichigo walked to Isane.

"So you are the father" Isane asked to be sure. Ichigo nodded. "Her room is the second one on the right"

"Men" Byakuya said, suddenly his guards perked up, "Remove Cifer from the room"

"Um Maybe I should go with you guys first" Isane said nervously. Last thing she needed was men bursting into a room and removing someone with force.

Isane walked with two of Byakuya's guards to the room door.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said, "I still wish to see my sister, so apologize to her and make sure she delivers my niece safely"

"Byakuya, I won't lie to you. I hurt your sister and if I were you I would never let me near her. But I promise you that I will be fighting for the rest of my life to make her happy and never make her cry ever again"

"Although I could easily say I will kill you for hurting Rukia, I have been hurting her for 20 years. She has forgiven me for the way I have treated her and I expect she will do the same for you. But be smart with your second chance Kurosaki" Byakuya stated.

Ichigo nodded firmly and began to make his way to Rukia's room. His palms were sweaty. He was completely nervous. He was hoping Rukia would still want to see him and hopefully be with him.

Isane walked out then Ulquiorra walked out with a confused look on his face and the Kuchiki Guards close behind.

Ulquiorra looked completely shocked when he saw Ichigo Kurosaki walking towards him. How the hell did he find out about Rukia? He noticed Renji and Byakuya standing not too far behind. How could Byakuya let Ichigo just walk in, didn't he hate Ichigo?

Once Ichigo ad Uqluiorra were in front of each other, Ichigo slowly got closer to the latter. "I'm doing my best not to leave her in cuffs for murdering you. I want to see my child and the woman I love. But if I ever see your face again, I promise you, you will wish you never laid eyes on Rukia" Ichigo said in a low and menacing voice. Ulquiorra got chills from his voice. It may have been scarier than Byakuya's. Ichigo said nothing else and he walked past Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra realized that the may have finally lost. He kept walking as Ichigo stood in front of Rukia's room. He took and deep breath as her turned the knob.

**End of Chapter 32**

**So We all know I'm a AU type of writer but I was considering starting a new story, after this one. It will be with the regular Bleach universe with some characters I would create. I'm nervous though. Maybe I will, maybe I wont.**

**I realized I only have 2 or 3 chapters left. **

**Next Chapter: Baby Kurosaki-Kuchiki is delivered**


	33. The Baby

**Chapter 33: The Baby**

Ichigo took a deep breath as he opened the door to the hospital room. He looked around and saw a pretty plain room with a couple of generic pictures. He looked to the bed and saw Rukia sound asleep.

Ichigo almost choked out a sob, seeing the love of his life finally. She looked so peaceful. Especially being that she looked so hurt and betrayed the last time she saw him.

Ichigo walked closer to Rukia, she was taking slow breaths and had her hand wrapped around her stomach. Ichigo noticed her hair was shorter. It helped to highlight her beautiful facial features. Ichigo was finally at her bedside and smiled happily. He brushed hair from her face and kissed her head, then whispered " I love you so much"

Rukia began to stir and Ichigo flinched and took a step back. Rukia smiled as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing Rukia noticed was the amber eyes staring at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I would dream about you at a time like this" Rukia said with a tired voice but with obvious sarcasm.

Ichigo smiled, "It's not a dream Rukia" Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes widened. She had dreamt of Ichigo almost every night for the past three months but his voice never sounded so real before. That's when Rukia took a look at her surroundings. She was still in the hospital delivery room that she was originally brought into. She was sure that hospital was in Tokyo. How could she be really hearing Ichigo? Rukia looked back at the amber eyes and looked at the man it belonged to. Ichigo was really there, in front of her.

"Ichi…go?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded and gave a sad smile. Rukia could feel herself tearing up. He was really there.

"I can't believe this" Rukia cried. Ichigo couldn't tell if she was relieved to see him or not.

"Rukia I'm so sorry, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am that I wasn't here"

"Ichigo, no I'm, AAHHHHH" Rukia screamed. She started doing heavy breathing. "Rukia, what is it? Is it the baby?"

Rukia nodded her head quickly and Ichigo grabbed the phone in the room to call a nurse.

Meanwhile out in the hall.

Ulquiorra walked with Isane and the Kuchiki guards over to Byakuya, Renji and Mamoru.

Ulquiorra bowed to greet Byakuya. "Hello Mr. Kuchiki, I can explain why I am here"

"Do not bother with your excuses" Byakuya said sternly, "Did you ask for my sister's hand in marriage before you had my approval?"

Ulquiorra looked at him shocked, how did his boss know that he proposed to Rukia. Has Rukia told him already? Then he looked at Renji who was smirking at him. Damned Pineapple!

"Sir I simply told her to consider-"

"Without my consent?!" Byakuya said with his voice growing louder, "Remove yourself from the premises right now."

"But sir!"

"Do not make me repeat myself! I will deal with you once I return to the office. You are lucky I did not have my men throw you out, after how many lies you have told my sister, I am being very merciful."

Ulquiorra clenched his fits in anger but nodded. He had lost, he was caught but what was worse is that he knew no matter how forgiving Rukia was, she may never forgive him for what he did.

Ulquiorra walked down the hall, taking a glance at the innocent face of Mamoru. Ulquiorra face softened. Although he lied to this little boy, he had grown to actually like him.

"I'm sorry" Ulquiorra said to him and left without another word.

Back in the delivery room…

"Deep breathing Rukia" Ichigo said as he grabbed her hand. Rukia tried her best to breathe as the contractions ripped through her. She held on to Ichigo's hand for dear life and she screamed out loud.

Suddenly Isane and a few other people who worked there ran inside.

"What's happening?"

"I think the baby is coming right now" Ichigo said

"Okay let me check" Isane said as she ran to Rukia. She looked under the blanket that was covering Rukia's lower half.

"She is 10cm dilated!" Isane announced, "Rukia, this is where we begin to push!" Rukia looked at Isane worriedly and nodded.

"Okay, I will let you know when to start" Isane said as someone brought her a stool so she could get a good view of Rukia's birth canal. Rukia grabbed on to Ichigo's hand and looked at him. Ichigo could tell all she needed was to hear those words that any woman would need to hear at a time like this.

"Rukia, you can do this, I'm here and I won't leave you, never again" Ichigo proclaimed and Rukia cried as pain rushed through her.

"Okay Rukia start pushing" Isane commanded as Rukia screamed and pushed hard. Ichigo could feel his hand breaking as Rukia gripped it for dear life. He watched as she struggled and breathed heavily.

Rukia kept screaming and pushing as hard as she could.

"I can see the head of the baby" Isane informed them. Rukia started to freak out as she heard this and looked to Ichigo who seemed nervous.

Rukia kept pushing and screaming as she felt the baby move thru her and rip her apart.

"One more big push" Isane called out. Rukia grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand, squeezed tight and pushed as hard as she could.

Rukia screamed until her voice was mixed with the sounds of crying. Ichigo looked wide eyed at the baby as Isane pulled her from under the paper sheet that covered Rukia.

Rukia caught sight of the little bundle as Isane quickly wrapped the baby in a towel.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl" Isane said as she walked over to hand Rukia her new little bundle of joy. Ichigo couldn't suppress the tears of happiness that stung his eyes, seeing Rukia hold their baby. Rukia smiled and looked into the perfect amber eyes of her new daughter.

"Hello there angel" Rukia said as she let a few tears spill. The little baby looked at Rukia with curious eyes, this made Ichigo smile and let one of his tears fall down his check, but then wiped it just as quickly as it fell.

"I will give you two sometime with your new daughter" Isane said before directing everyone and herself out of the delivery room.

Ichigo just stared at the beautiful sight in front of him. He thanked the heavens he was able to find Rukia and witness the birth of their child.

"She's beautiful" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled and nodded, not wanting to look away. She realized that she had to let Ichigo hold her too.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Rukia asked as she looked at him with a warm smile. Ichigo who looked dumbfounded just nodded.

"Hold your hand out idiot" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded and did as he was told as Rukia handed him his daughter. Ichigo felt something new rush through him as he held his daughter for the first time. He felt this protectiveness and the overwhelming sense of unconditional love for this little girl in his arms. "I love you" was the sentence that left his mouth and Rukia covered her mouth and cried silently watching the scene. This is what she wanted. Ichigo to be right be her side.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Isane said as she entered the room, "We need to get the baby cleaned up and do a few tests. Just protocol"

"As a doctor I know I should understand but I can't help but want to keep her here" Ichigo said as she smiled at his daughter.

"Ichigo" Rukia said as she nudged him.

"I know I know" Ichigo said as he went to Isane and reluctantly handed his daughter to the nurse.

"I will return her to you before you know it" Isane said as she left with the baby. Ichigo sighed as the room was left to him and Rukia.

"She is perfect" Rukia said

"She is" Ichigo said as he turned to look at Rukia. "You did great"

"Well I did great because you were here" Rukia replied. Ichigo walked up to her and sat at the edge of her hospital bed. He looked deeply at her beautiful eyes. How he had missed her. Everything about this woman he missed and still loved.

"I am so sorry for hurting you Rukia, I never wanted to ever make you feel like you weren't the one for me" Ichigo started but Rukia didn't allow him to finish.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Rukia said. This caught Ichigo off guard. "Why would you be-"

"I shouldn't have left" Rukia continued. "I was being reckless and let my ager get the best of me. I should have tried to work things out. I shouldn't have stayed in Tokyo as long as I did. No matter how upset I was, I shouldn't have tried to keep you away from our child."

"I was the one who lied to you. I wasn't truthful about my relationship with Senna." Ichigo explained. " I was engaged to her and I thought I loved her but meeting you Rukia made me realize that I will never ever love a woman like I love you. For the first time in 16 years I was truly and genuinely happy. And I damn sure shouldn't have believed Ulquiorra"

"Ulquiorra? What did he say to you?" Rukia asked. Ichigo began to explain to Rukia how Ulquiorra had lied to both of them and his plan to keep them apart.

He could see Rukia's hand clenching her hand. Her anger was getting the best of her.

"That lying BATSARD!" Rukia screamed.

"He completely had me fooled AGAIN! I give him a chance to be my friend, and this is the type of bulshit he does to me! He really made me think that you wanted nothing to do with me, and my dumbass feel for it!" Rukia cursed.

"Rukia, I believed him too. I thought we had really lost our baby. He fooled us both" Ichigo confessed as held Rukia's hand to keep it from shaking.

"Grimmjow probably knew this whole time" Rukia mumbled.

"He did" Ichigo confirmed, "But he did confess everything to Rangiku so things could be set right."

"Well I guess im only half angry at the overgrown ass" Rukia said, making Ichigo laugh. Rukia looked at him and laughed too. She had missed this man so much.

"Ichigo you have no idea how much I missed you" Rukia confessed. Ichigo smiled and leaned in to kiss her for the first time in three months. Rukia felt every angry feeling melt away as she melted into this kissed. She cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. It felt like ecstasy to the couple. Finally reunited after all that time.

"I love you,Rukia Kuchiki" was the first thing Ichigo said after breaking apart

"I'm hoping to still become Rukia Kurosaki one day" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo replied to the statement with another passionate kiss.

.

.

.

Yuzu hummed as she had just finished making dinner. She had tried a recipe for Beef pot roast and she was pretty sure it came out perfectly. She smiled as she began to set the plates for her and her father Isshin. He should have been home any minute now.

She was happy to her from Senna who told her that Ichigo was on his way to see Rukia. She prayed that Ichigo would win back Rukia and they would be a happy family and she was even happier to hear that Rukia was still with child.

Yuzu was brought out her happy thinking when the doorbell rang. She wondered if her father had forgotten his key or maybe someone in need of medical attention. Yuzu quickly made her way to the door and checked the peephole. She didn't automatically recognize the man at the door.

"Who is it?" Yuzu asked skeptically from behind her door.

"Uh hey, I'm a friend of Rukia's looking for Ichigo Kurosaki" he announced. Yuzu got excited hearing this and opened the door. She looked at the man before her and realized she had seen him before.

He was tall, with black spiky hair, and a very handsome face.

"Oh, its you..uh" the man said. "I never got your name. I'm Shuhei Hisagi, I was here with Rukia that night to pick up her son"

"Oh right" Yuzu said as she realized that he was indeed the young man with Rukia the night of the gallery party. "My name is Yuzu Kurosaki, I'm Ichigo's sister"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Oh no, I'm just Miss Kurosaki. Actually that's too formal, just call me Yuzu." Yuzu blushed. Shuhei chuckled at how red Yuzu got. She was very cute; he wondered how he didn't notice her beauty when he first came here with Rukia.

"Well Yuzu, I was wondering if Ichigo was around, or if he was told anything about Rukia." He asked,

"Well Ichigo should be in Tokyo looking for Rukia" Yuzu answered. Shuhei showed a sign of relief. Yuzu was confused since she was sure this man had feelings for Rukia.

"I'm glad, my co-worker told me that Rukia's best friend had informed her that Rukia went into labor" He admitted. Yuzu suddenly started jumping up and down.

"Yes! My niece is on the way I'm so excited!" Yuzu said as she suddenly hugged Shuhei and he went red from embarrassment. Yuzu realized what she did and pulled back

"I'm sorry Mr. Hisagi!" Yuzu said trying her hardest not to blush.

"Just call me Shuhei and its fine" He said not making eye contact. When did he get so shy around a woman? Rukia didn't even make him fluster like this.

"I'm just so happy. Everything is falling into place! Ichigo and Rukia are gonna get back together, I convinced my hard-headed sister to talk to her husband, next I'll b planning a baby shower and wedding! Thank you Shuhei!"

"It was my pleasure Yuzu" Shuhei said. He knew it would hurt losing Rukia but he felt a sense of relief. Like he had done the right thing. Yuzu could see a bit of sadness in this man's eyes. He really had cared for Rukia and he selflessly let her go.

"Hey Shuhei" Yuzu said gaining his attention. "Would you like to join me and my father for dinner? I made pot roast for the first time and I would love a second opinion."

Shuhei was slightly taken back by her invitation but smiled. "I would love to Yuzu". Yuzu directed him inside and Shuhei happily followed.

Isshin who had been watching from down the street cried in sadness. It looked like his little girl had found someone and he was going to alone eventually. "MASAKI, OUR KIDS HAVE LEFT ME!"

.

.

.

"What should we name her?" Rukia asked as Ichigo and her stared at their little girl who was sound asleep in Rukia's arm. "How about Masaki?" Ichigo smiled and kissed Rukia's forehead for the thought.

"I would love to name her after my mother but Karin already said she would name her baby Masaki since she is so sure it's a girl." Ichigo replied. Rukia eyes went wide as she looked at Ichigo.

"Karin's pregnant?!" Rukia asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, She almost four months now. She is showing a bit too!" Ichigo said smiling.

"Did she ever work things out with Toshiro?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Well not really. She is having major trust issues with him and she doesn't want him to fight for her only because she is pregnant. So she hasn't told him just yet" Ichigo stated. Rukia felt so bad for both Karin and Toshiro. She prayed that both of them would work things out like Ichigo and her had.

Suddenly a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in" Ichigo said. As soon as he said that Mamoru came flying into the room, and was extremely happy to see his mother and Ichigo together but even more ecstatic to see a little baby in his mother's arms.

"Is that Megumi?" Mamoru said as he ran over to his mother. Renji who had brought the child in stood at the doorway watching the reunited and happy family.

"Megumi?" Ichigo and Rukia questioned as the y looked at each other and looked at Mamoru. Mamoru was so lost in thought looking at his little sister.

"I call her that in my head, because the name "Little Sister" isn't a good first name" Mamoru explained innocently.

"Megumi Kurosaki?" "I like it" Rukia announced.

"Me too" Ichigo agreed.

"Is her name gonna be Megumi?" Mamoru asked happily. Rukia looked at Ichigo who nodded.

"Yeah it is!" Ichigo said. Mamoru jumped up excited.

"You hear that sis" Mamoru said to his sister, "Your name is Megumi!"

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji smiled as Mamoru excited spoke to his sister who was beginning to wake up.

"Renji, we have to call my dad and tell him that I named my new sister!" Mamoru cried out, which made Rukia's heart drop and Renji's smile fall. Rukia couldn't believe before such a joyous moment she had lost the father of her first child. Ichigo noticed the distressed looks on Rukia and Renji's face. He wanted to ask what was wrong but Rukia spoke up.

"Mamoru" She started clearly sounding like she wanted to cry. "There is something you need to know, it's about your dad" Rukia said as she did her best to hold her composure for her son. She was going to continue when Renji stopped her. "Rukia don't"  
>Rukia was surprised by his interruption.<p>

"Let me tell him" Renji offered. Rukia looked at him surprised.

"I can't let you do that, this is his father we are talking about"

"And you just had a baby; your blood pressure has been through the roof since you got here. Let me tell him. He is practically like my son too." Renji countered. Rukia stayed silent after that while Mamoru was looking between his mother and his uncle. Ichigo began to wonder if Kaien had gone back on his promise to be in Mamoru's life.

"Come on kiddo," Renji said signaling to Mamoru. "We gotta talk, plus your mom needs her rest" Mamoru looked at Renji with a bit of doubt but hopped of the bed and followed his uncle. He walked out and Renji gave Rukia a sad smile before closing the door and following the little boy.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. He was worried about her and her son. What was going on with Kaien? Rukia tried to wipe some tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Is this about Kaien?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded as more tears escaped her eyes.

"He was killed in a fire this morning along with Miyako" Rukia confessed. Ichigo looked at her in shock. Kaien Shiba was dead?

How was this fair? Mamoru just got his father in his life and now he was gone.

Ichigo noticed how distraught Rukia seemed. Although he didn't like it, there was some strange jealousy he was feeling in his stomach.

He could see that her feelings for Kaien had changed since she last saw her.

"I'm sorry" was all Ichigo could say. It was the only thing he could say and mean it.

"Fate works in mysterious ways. The man I once hated taught me that I can't be without love. He fought for my relationship with you, when I didn't." Rukia admitted. Ichigo was shocked to hear this. Kaien fought for Rukia to be with another man?

"He told me that you loved me and I loved you. The man who almost made me lose faith in love, ironic huh" Rukia was wiping her face. "What really sucks is that when he died, my life started to fall into place. Why that bastard had to die on my son, I will never understand!" Rukia cried out. Megumi stared to cry after Rukia's outburst and Ichigo immediately went to hug Rukia and his child. Rukia sobbed loudly into Ichigo's shirt, as his daughter cried too. Ichigo then felt himself wanting to cry as well. He held his girls tighter as he heard from the hallway the cries of a young boy who just lost his father.

**End of Chapter 33**

**I know its been like 3 months! I still have no computer and no time to write. But the next chapter is the last chapter! Then I'll finish my Love is a Journey Mini series, which will feature Ishida and Orihime!**

**Next Chapter: 3 year timeskip!**


	34. The End

**Chapter 34: The End**

_**Three Years Later…**_

"DAD!" An 8 ½ year old Mamoru called out as he walked down the hall of his family's home and entered the master bedroom. Mamoru had grown a quite bit in the past few years. He was actually tall for his age.

Mamoru knocked once and open the door to the master bedroom and found the man he was looking for.

"Dad?!" Mamoru called out to the man in the room. Ichigo turned to look at his step-son "Yeah?" He answered. He was trying to fix his collar before he went out looking like a ill-mannered barbarian (Byakuya's words)

"Grandpa Isshin and Uncle Keigo are drunk and now the are play fighting on mom's favorite couch" Mamoru informed him.

Ichigo turned to him shocked. "Those IDIOTS!" Ichigo yelled as he forgot his collar and stormed out of the room with Mamoru following behind.

No matter how mad Ichigo was right now, he was happy inside because he didn't think he would ever get used to Mamoru calling him dad.

After Mamoru found out about Kaien's death. He wasn't the happy child that Ichigo met. He tried to act happy for Rukia but Ichigo could tell that was a huge burden for a child to carry.

Rukia and Ichigo married six months after Megumi's birth. After that Mamoru refused to call Ichigo "dad". He didn't want to hurt his deceased father. Ichigo knew that Mamoru was hurting so he even told Rukia he wouldn't adopt Mamoru in order to preserve the Shiba name through Mamoru.

It was until last year, two years since Kaien's death, that Mamoru changed his views. Renji explained to Mamoru, that being someone's father is more than being blood, its about the love and bond they share.

Mamoru realized Ichigo had always been a father to him and he had to start acting like a son. Mamoru asked for Ichigo to adopt him, which Ichigo quickly agreed to but for the sake of Kaien's memory, Mamoru's last name is Shiba-Kurosaki.

"I'm going to knock some sense into those two monkeys. Ichigo said as he descended down the stairs of his mini-mansion.

Ichigo and his family live in a beautiful five-bedroom four-bathroom home. It was a wedding gift from Byakuya, located in the suburban part of Karakura.

Ichigo refused it at first but Byakuya had already sold Ichigo's place and Rukia's so they had no choice. Byakuya promised not to interfere anymore financially if they simply accepted the gift. So they did.

Once Ichigo spotted his father and friend, he was heated red. Ichigo grabbed the back of Keigo's shirt and pulled him off the couch then proceeded to kick his father off. Both men landed on the perfectly polished wood floor.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS ACT YOUR AGE NOT YOUR SHOE SIZE!" Ichigo yelled as the other guests in his home looked at him

"Oh come on Ichigo its party" Keigo said obviously drunk.

"Its not that kind of party idiot" Ichigo snapped back. "And dad, I thought you were supposed to be helping not acting like a fool"

"Don't be a party pooper!" Isshin called out. Ichigo pulled his hair in frustration and growled.

"Just forget it! I'm going to check on the cake in the kitchen, try not to break anything" Ichigo turned to Mamoru, "I'm leaving you in charge kiddo"

Mamoru nodded and watch as his step-father entered the kitchen.

Ichigo was greeted with the smell of fresh baked pastries. He was smiled at the young woman who was adding the last of the icing on the huge cake.

"The cake looks great Yuzu" Ichigo complimented. Yuzu looked up to see her brother had entered the kitchen.

"Hey Ichigo, thanks, I think this is my best work yet." Yuzu said smiling at her pastry masterpiece.

Ichigo quickly noted that Yuzu was wearing her 4-karat engagement ring.

"Yuzu, be careful, you could get that ring dirty or lose it if you are cooking with it on."

"Oh I know! I was extra careful today. I just can't take it off. Its so perfect to look at" Yuzu said admiring her ring.

"Well Shuhei went through hell just be able to ask for your hand in marriage" Ichigo murmured, remembering how much he tortured the man.

Yuzu and Shuhei started dating each other shortly after Megumi's birth. They kept it a secret from Ichigo and Rukia at first, only Isshin, Nel and Karin knew.

Shuhei finally told Ichigo and Rukia at their wedding that he was in love with Yuzu and hoped that Ichigo was okay with him dating his sister.

Ichigo was skeptical. This man was so madly in love with Rukia but now loved Yuzu. But he knew that if it wasn't for Shuhei, him and Rukia might have never found their way back to each other. And seeing the way Shuhei looked at Yuzu, he knew he had nothing to fear from the man.

Shuhei asked for Yuzu's hand in marriage a couple years later and of course Ichigo and Isshin gave him hell before doing so.

"I'm just about done with the cake, I just want to add a few things" Yuzu said as she grabbed more for Ichigo's kitchen cabinet. Ichigo was ready to object when a young woman walked in with a child attached to her.

"Yuzu, you're still working on the cake?!" Karin Hitsugaya said to her sister, "You were done like 30 minutes ago!"

"But I have more ideas" Yuzu pouted. "Right Masaki!" She said referring to the 2 ½ year old girl who was attached to Karin.

Masaki is Toshiro and Karin's daughter. She has Karin's eyes and hair, but has Toshiro's glare and cute nose.

"Fine but lets get a move on. Dad is becoming restless and might start fighting on couches again" Karin suggested

"Karin will you put Masaki down, the girl can walk you know" Ichigo said suggestively.

Karin just glared at Ichigo and Ichigo just laughed at the fact that Karin was overly attached to her daughter.

"Come on Karin, let's let Yuzu finish up." Ichigo said as he lightly pushed his sister out of the kitchen.

Once they entered to living room, Ichigo and Karin saw Toshiro looking at them.

"Oh I was just looking for you guys." Toshiro said. Karin put Masaki down who ran to her father happily.

"Yeah, I was trying to convince Yuzu to leave the kitchen" Karin replied.

"She should be out soon" Ichigo answered and suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll be back" Ichigo said leaving the young husband, wife and child.

"The painter should be there Monday to finish up Masaki's room." Toshiro suddenly said. Karin simply smiled as she watched Toshiro interacted with his daughter.

Karin waited until she was almost 7 months pregnant to finally see Toshiro and reveal her pregnancy. Toshiro took he news better than she expected. She thought he would be upset that she hid the pregnancy but he was elated.

Karin decided to stay at the Kurosaki Clinic after telling him. Toshiro understood that a baby couldn't fix anything but he was going to prove to Karin that he loved her more than life itself.

Toshiro went to see her everyday through the rest of her pregnancy. He was at the hospital, and came every day to the clinic after Masaki was born. Karin and Toshiro slowly fell even more in love as they cared for their daughter. Finally a month ago, Karin agreed to moved back in with Toshiro to have their family under one roof.

Now, Toshiro and Karin were happier than ever.

"No pink for her room, I hope you told the painter green" Karin replied.

Toshiro nodded as he picked up his daughter. He was then looked to the door to see whom Ichigo just allowed into his home. Toshiro's heart dropped as Momo Hinamori walked in happily. She was followed by a man with blonde hair who he recognized as an old school mate.

Momo hugged Ichigo and introduced her to her blonde companion. Toshiro put his daughter down and held her hand so he could see what was going on

"Daddy?!" Masaki said looking at her father confused. Karin looked at Toshiro then looked to the newcomers.

Momo and Toshiro had made eye contact and she had a look of shock but shook it off and walked over to Toshiro.

Toshiro felt nervous. He saw how beautiful Momo looked and remembered he did love her at a point. She was his best friend once and he would always care about her. Although he loved Momo, she didn't hold the place his wife did. He loved Karin beyond his soul. Looking at Momo now, he wished he knew that 3 years ago.

Momo finally made her way to Toshiro with her companion by her side.

"Hello Shiro" Momo said cheerfully. Toshiro could tell it wasn't sincere. He could tell she wasn't too happy with him. This was the first time she had seen him since they had slept together. After that Toshiro ignored her. She called, he never answered. He knew he was being a coward. But Toshiro was so scared of losing Karin. He wanted to call Momo and apologize but when he had Masaki, his first priority was his family.

"Hey Momo" Toshiro said. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He was hurting too. He did miss his childhood best friend.

"Uh Hi" the blonde man said, noticing it was a bit tense. Karin noticed it too and wondered what was going on.

"Oh I'm sorry" Momo said, "you guys remember each other right?" Momo said taking the blonde man's hand.

"I do, but your name is fuzzy" Toshiro said noticing that Momo was clearly dating this man.

"Izuru Kira," the man finally said, "You are Toshiro right, Momo's best friend from school days."

Karin looked at Momo, remembering hearing her name. She was Toshiro's best friend. Momo went away to college when Toshiro and Karin met. After some time, he stopped mentioning Momo. Karin wanted to meet her husband's best friend but when he stopped speaking about her she assumed they had a falling out.

Karin believed she was right. She could see that they had some tension between them, but something about the tension bothered her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Toshiro said her name.

"This is my wife" Toshiro said nervously. Karin thought it was weird but just smiled and gave a small wave

"Its nice to meet you Momo," Karin said, She could see the look of shock on Momo's face. Toshiro had never mentioned his marriage to his friend?

"Its nice to meet you too Karin" Momo said then her eyes fell on the little girl standing in between Karin and Toshiro. Karin saw this and spoke up. "And this is our daughter Masaki."

Momo eyes widened and everyone could clearly see she was shocked.

"How old is she?" Momo asked looking at the little girl.

" Two and a half" Karin answered wondering why Momo was so shocked by their daughter.

"And how long have you guys been married?" Momo said now looking Toshiro in the eye. Toshiro knew where this would lead. He couldn't hide the truth forever.

"4 years now" Toshiro said looking back at Momo sorrowfully. Momo, had to keep herself from letting out a sob, once she realized the truth.

Izuru could see things where getting bad. Momo had confessed that she had slept with Toshiro and that she was still in love with Toshiro when she started dating Izuru.

"Um, Karin, do you think you could show me where the bathroom is?" Izuru asked. Karin was shocked; slightly annoyed since she could see Momo was upset. She wondered how Toshiro and Momo's friendship really fell apart.

"Yeah sure" Karin replied, "Lets show him the bathroom Masaki" She said as she gave Toshiro and Momo one more look and walked away with Izuru behind her.

Once they were far enough away, Momo spoke up "So that's why you didn't return my calls and avoided me?"

Toshiro looked at her ashamed. "You were married to her, when we slept together" Momo said finally saying the truth out loud.

"I'm truly sorry Momo. I was wrong for taking advantage of your feelings back then but yes I am married and I was married when we had sex." Toshiro confessed. Momo was now angry.

"How could you?! You told me that you loved me!" Momo said trying her best not to raise her voice.

"I know and I thought I was in love with you but after it happened all I kept thinking was about how I betrayed my wife" Toshiro said. "I never meant to hurt you Momo. I will always care for you but my wife and daughter are my life. They are my reasons for living"

Momo couldn't stop the couple of tears that fell. She quickly wiped them and looked to make sure no else saw her.

"Please accept my apology Momo. I truly wish for your happiness" Toshiro said to her. Momo looked at him surprised by that statement.

"Are you happy? With Izuru?" Toshiro asked.

"He is good to me" Momo started. "We met at our class reunion. He said he had always had a crush on me. He loves me"

"Do you love him? Are you happy?" Toshiro asked again.

"I love him and I'm happy" Momo said confidently. Toshiro nodded, relieved to hear that.

Karin walked back into the living room to see a less tense situation between Toshiro and Momo. Karin didn't want to feel jealous but she couldn't shake the feeling that Toshiro and Momo were more than just friends.

"KARIN!" A bubbly voice called out. Karin turned to see Orihime waving at her and Tatsuki smiling.

Karin decided to leave her husband to his friend and walked Masaki over to Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Hey guys, did you just get here" Karin said as she hugged both women.

"Yeah, we did" Tatsuki answered.

"Hello little Masaki" Orihime greeted as she hugged the toddler.

"She is getting so big" Tatsuki commented.

"I know but Ichigo says she is at a normal height and weight for her age" Karin stated as she watched her daughter interact with Orihime. She then noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Senna, wasn't she supposed to be with you two?" Karin asked

"She was" Orihime said taking a break from playing. "Her boss needed her to set up a press conference for Monday. She'll be a little late.

"That Byakuya Kuchiki is a slave driver" Karin mumbled. Tatsuki and Orihime silently agreed.

"AHEM" a deep voice said getting the ladies attention.

"Oh Hi Chad!" Orihime said greeting the tall dark skin man. Tatsuki and Karin greeted him after.

"Sorry to interrupt but Ichigo was supposed to help me bring in speakers for the music, do you ladies know where I'm putting the speakers?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Oh I know I know" a cheerful voice said. Everyone turned to see Nel waving happily,

"Oh hey Nel" Chad said, "Can you show me now?"

"Of course, I know my big brother's house very well." Nel looked around spotted three men doing nothing.

"Mr. Yammy Mr. Zommari and Mr. Stark, can you help Chad carry the speakers" Nel asked innocently.

The three men looked at Nel, not really wanting to help. "Rukia would appreciate it" Nel added.

Yammy and Zommari groaned as they got up and proceeded to help Chad. Stark was ready to get back his drink and lounging when someone caught his eye. Stark stood up and walked his way over to Orihime.

"You might just be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Stark said as she took her palm and kissed, Orihime blushed bright red and Tatsuki pretended to gag.

"Whats your name? I'm Stark"

"Orihime" She answered giggling. Everyone else ignored the two and went go help Chad with the speakers.

The home's doorbell went off, and Ichigo who was just bought more soda from the kitchen, called out saying he would answer.

Ichigo opened the door to see Renji and a very pregnant Jackie.

"Hey guys" Ichigo said happily. Renji and Ichigo hugged ad Ichigo hugged Jackie.

"Come in, do you need me to find a chair?" Ichigo asked Jackie.

"Oh no, I'm sure we can find one. You have a party to host." Jackie said.

"Well you need to rest since you're carrying Renji's child. That has to be a handful" Ichigo joked which earned him a punch in the arm from Renji.

Renji and Jackie married two years into their relationship. They got married in Kyoto, with Rukia as Renji's best woman.

Renji and Jackie bought a home right outside of Tokyo so they could raise a family outside of the city life.

"Where is Rukia? Its been a while since I've seen you guys." Jackie asked.

"She should be down soon and I know we haven't seen you guys since Ginrei's funeral 5 months ago."

Ginrei passed away in the Kuchiki mansion in his sleep. Rukia was devastated and so was Byakuya. It was the most emotion he had ever shown. He lived 3 years longer than the doctor anticipated but he suffered. Rukia was at least thankful that her grandfather was no longer suffering.

"HELLO HELLO" a voice says behind them. They turned to see Ukitake with bags in his hand.

"Mr. Ukitake!" Mamoru says as he runs to hug the older man. Ukiatke happily hugs Mamoru then hands him a gift.

"This for you" Ukitake says.

"But its not my birthday" Mamoru says.

"You deserve a gift every day." Ukitake says as he winks to him. Mamoru cheers and runs off with the gift.

Ukitake looks to everyone and greets them. Ukitake and Rukia remain close and she visits him bringing the kids along whenever she is in Tokyo.

"Ah and you are Uryu right?" Ukitake says. Ichigo turns to see Ishida standing behind him.

"Yes we met last year, how have you been" Ishida asked politely.

"Doing well thanks for asking." Ukitake replied before going to greet the other guests.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked Ishida.

"Still upstairs. I just made some finishing touches oh the dress for Megumi."

"You make clothes?" Jackie asked

"Yeah aren't you a surgeon?" Renji asked.

"I'm a man of many talents. I happen to be a creative genius when it comes to clothing," Ishida defended.

"If you weren't engaged to Nemu, I would think you were gay" Ichigo mumbled.

"It's a good thing you don't THINK!" Uryu snapped. Ichigo and Uryu started to argue louder as the guests looked at them. Everyone expect Nel who use this as the perfect time to sneak out of the house. She easily went out through the front door undetected.

She was shocked to see Grimmjow and Rangiku walking up to the front steps.

"Oh hey guys!" Nel squealed nervously. Rangiku looked at her confused by her weirdness and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hello to you too Nel, where are you off to?" Grimmjow asked teasing her.

"Grimmy leave me alone" Nel pouted and Grimmjow laughed.

"Stop teasing her Grimm" Rangiku said putting her hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow eased back and turned to give Rangiku a kiss on the cheek before heading in.

Rangiku finally got a modeling contract thanks to the help of her exclusive boyfriend Grimmjow. At Rukia and Ichigo's wedding Grimmjow decided he wanted to be in a committed relationship and asked Rangiku to be his girlfriend. Grimmjow shortly after Rukia's wedding was named VP of Operations at Kuchiki Corp.

It was his first serious relationship, so he was nervous but Rangiku told him that she made her happy and proud

"By the way, he parked down the block" Grimmjow whispered to Nel, which made her jump up. Rangiku asked what got her so excited but he just laughed it off.

Nel quickly walked down the front steps and walked briskly to the corner of the street. She looked around and saw an all black porche with a tall, skinny pale man leaning against it. Nel smiled slightly and walked her way over.

"Hello Nel" the man said.

"Hey Ulqi" Nel greeted back before she lunged her self at him and pressed her lips to his. Ulquiorra was shocked but accepted the kiss and kissed her back with passion. She had missed him. She hadn't seen him since they went to Fiji last month. Ulquiorra was promoted to Chief financial Officer of Kuchiki Corp last year. Baykuya did not fire him after the stunt her pulled with Rukia. He did however demote him to personal assistant.

He had lost everything. His position, Rukia, and what bothered him the most was losing Nel.

He called after Megumi was born to explain himself but she didn't want anything to do with him. He called her every day for 7 months. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He missed her so much. He had never felt so empty in his life.

One day he showed up in Karakura, and surprised her at her apartment. She couldn't believe how broken he looked. After a long talk and his confessions for the evil things he did, Nel decided she would start over with Ulqiuorra. It wasn't until 8 months ago that they became intimate. However, they kept their relationship a secret. The only people who knew were Grimmjow, Isshin and Yuzu. Byakuya had given Ulquiorra the CFO postion after he proved himself during a fraud scandal almost a year prior and Ulquiorra had kept his promise of staying away from Rukia.

"How's the party" Ulquiorra asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"It's going well, Ichi and Dr. Ishida are being mean to each other." Nel said before pressing her lips to him quickly.

"I'll pick you up when it ends, just text me" Ulquiorra said between kisses.

"Why don't you just come inside" Nel asked seductively and Ulquiorra froze and stopped her.

Nel looked at him confused, "Its been three years, I don't think my brother is still angry." Nel tried to reason.

"I can't face Rukia, not after how much I hurt her" Ulquiorra admitted. Nel felt a little jealous. She knew Ulquiorra still cared for Rukia. She sometimes had to convince herself that she wasn't just his rebound girl.

"Don't worry about me, have a good time." Ulquiorra said kissing her forehead.

"But Ulqui!" Nel cried. Ulquiorra smirked. "I love you" He said suddenly, "More than any woman I have allowed myself to feel for"

Suddenly all Nel's doubts disappeared. She gave him a chaste kiss before they bid each other farewell.

Back at the house, Senna Takahashi walked in noticing that everyone was paying attention to what seemed like another Ichigo vs Uryu battle.

"Whatever four-eyes" "This is over you barbarian" Ichigo and Ishida said respectively and everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing.

Tatsuki and Orihime were the first to spot Senna, Orihime squealed and went to hug her while Tatsuki nodded her head.

Senna and Tatsuki friendship wasn't the same after Senna found about Ichigo's infidelity. They were friendly but never hung out with each other unless other friends were there.

"So glad you're here, did you just get here" Orihime asked taking a look at Senna.

"Yeah I came not too long ago" Senna slightly lied. Orihime and Tatsuki looked at Senna strangely. She was glowing.

"Um what's with the glow?" Tatsuki decided to ask.

"Glow? What glow?" Senna asked confused.

"Are you in love?" Orihime asked.

"In love, ladies we all know my job is my love. I have no time to waste on a man who will probably cheat again." Senna said annoyed.

"I thought you were over it. After you helped Ichigo and Rukia recommended you for VP of Public Relations for her brother's company." Tatsuki stated. She knew this was dangerous territory but she hoped everyone would move on.

"Me and Ichigo have over seven years of history, feelings never really go away." Senna stated.

"But you're here?" Orihime said trying to understand her friend.

"Yes I am, because he was my best friend before our relationship. But I don't want to talk about this. I have someone and I'm doing just fine" Senna concluded. Tatsuki and Orihime looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ugh what are you guys doing here" Ichigo said to the new guest that arrived. At his door stood Rukia's former boss Yoruichi and Rukia's former landlord Urahara.

"Well that's not very nice" Urahara said with a fake pout.

"How did you guys get invited?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia stopped by the café and personally invited us. It's a good thing you married such a wonderful woman to make up how rude you are" Yoruichi said flipping her hair.

"Shut up and just come inside" Ichigo huffed. Yoruichi and Urahara smiled and walked in greeting the other guests.

Ichigo was about to close the door when he heard someone clear his throat. Ichigo looked back to the front door to see his cold brother in law standing there.

"Uh Byakuya, you made it?" Ichigo said nervously.

"Do not look at me surprised. I told my sister I would attend therefore I am here now" Byakuya replied.

"Yeah, come on in" Ichigo said rudely ignoring the man. "We got food over there and drinks over there" he said pointing. "Rukia and Megumi should be down any minute now"

Byakuya nodded and made his way into the gathering looking around at the people who were there.

Suddenly music started playing from the speakers and everyone cheered. Chad had finally got the sound system to work.

Byakuya didn't seem to be phased by the music. He just took in his surroundings. He saw Renji and Jackie happily eating the food made by Yuzu. He noticed Ukitake who was talking to Ichigo's father.

He remembered the wedding of Rukia and Ichigo where Ukitake and Ginrei walked her down the isle. Rukia insisted that Byakuya should walk down too, but he said that he hadn't earned the right.

Byakuya noticed his VP of Operations was here with his blonde model girlfriend. Byakuya's eyes stopped one a certain woman and he began to feel suddenly "un-satisfied" and she had to fix it. Byakuya calmly and coolly walked over to the woman who had claimed his attention.

"Excuse me?" He said interrupting the woman and her friends and their conversation.

Senna turned to look her boss in the eye and could see a silent fire in his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki" Senna greeted, "These are my high school friends, Orihime and Tatsuki"

"Its nice to meet you both, however I must interrupt you to speak to Miss Takahashi" Byakuya stated. Senna looked at him confused. He simply walked away and she knew he wanted her to follow.

"More work stuff I guess" Senna said turning to her friends.

"You just set up a whole press conference for the man, what else does he want?" Tatsuki argued.

"This is my job" Senna warned

"But you are on vacation, technically he is too"

"I'm never on vacation guys, my job is my first and last priority." Senna said with finality.

"I'll be back". She said before following in the direction Byakuya went. Tatsuki and Orihime did nothing but turn to each other and went to enjoy the music.

Senna walked down the dark hall way not sure where Byakuya had gone. She had been in this house but only the living room. The place was confusing.

Suddenly Senna felt her hand being pulled and she was dragged into a dark closet.

"Wha-" She was cut off by a pair of familiar lips on hers. She smelled his scent and drowned in the kiss.

The kiss became hotter as she wrapped her legs around the man's waist and her top was sliding off her shoulders.

"Mr. Kuchiki, we just had sex in your limo before we came here" Senna moaned out. Byakuya stopped as he was on her neck and grabbed her face to that she was looking at him. She couldn't really see due to the darkness but she could feel the stare all the same.

"I am a man who is never satisfied." Byakuya answered before he went to attacking her neck.

"People might get suspicious I thought that's why we came separately" Senna said trying not to cry out in pleasure as he was now playing with her breasts.

"That is why you must keep your voice at a minimum and allow me to be satisfied." Byakuya said as he slowly went down and went to town under her dress causing Senna to lose control of her body.

Senna was offered the VP of Public Relations thanks to Rukia's recommendation and great response to the press release party at the gallery.

Senna found it frustrating to work under Byakuya. He was demanding, cold, and impatient when it came to getting results.

Senna contemplating quitting. The pressure was too much. Kuchiki Corp was a international company and it was so much stress that Senna lost so much weight.

The day she went to hand in her resignation, she walked into Byakuya's office after hours to leave it on his desk for him to find in the morning. But what she found shocked her more. Byakuya with tears and a bottle of sake. Senna went to comfort him because she knew Ginrei had just passed away the other day and asked if there was anything she could do, in which he kissed her. Senna knew it was wrong but she felt drunk just kissing him as passionately as she did.

They had sex in his office that night.

After that, she tried to ignore him. Trying to quit without him thinking it was because they shared a night together. When she tried to quit, Byakuya and her argued and ended up having sex again. This time during the day with his office door locked. That was about five months ago and now Byakuya and Senna were just two people who refused to keep their hand off each other.

"FINALLY" Everyone cheers as Rukia Kurosaki gracefully walks down the stairs with Megumi Kurosaki and her beautiful long orange hair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGUMI!" Everyone said causing Megumi to smile happily and blush. She was wearing a beautiful pink flower dress that Ishida had made.

Suddenly, Yuzu wheeled out the birthday cake which was Chappy themed per request of the birthday girl and her mother.

"Lets get the candles lit." Ichigo said. Rukia was about to join when her phone began to ring. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hello Yumichika" Rukia greet happily.

"My beautiful Rukia, wish Megumi a happy birthday for me, oh and Shuhei says hi too."

"Thanks guy, how's the tour going?" Rukia asked. Yumichika left the art gallery when Shuhei got a record deal and put out an album that went platinum. He asked Yumichika to be his stylist in which Yumichika agreed. Yumichika became a fast celebrity in the fashion world along with Rangiku who modeled in a few shoots that he styled.

" Its great how's the gallery boss lady?" Yumichika asked.

"Its going great I'm interviewing a new girl since I fired the short blonde one"

"I love it! I knew I left the gallery in the best hands"

When Yumichika decided to purse styling, he gave Rukia the gallery as a wedding, Christmas, birthday and every holiday gift.

Rukia was now the owner of "Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder"

"I live to make your proud" Rukia said, she then saw Ichigo signal her that they were ready.

"I gotta go, you and Shuhei be good, you know he is getting married next year" Rukia said.

"I know, he should just let me plan it" Yumichika said. Rukia laughed and bid them farewell. Rukia put away her phone and took her place next to Ichigo and Mamoru as their guests sang happy birthday to Megumi. Byakuya and Senna snuck back into the crowd of guests without raising anyone's suspicions. Well Grimmjow knew but its only because he heard them having sex in the break room a couple months ago.

Rukia teared as she thought about everything that got her to this point. Her college days, her time in Kyoto, moving to Karakura it was all so surreal.

She was surrounded by her family and friends, new and old. She owns an art gallery selling things that she loves. She had two wonderful children and she was married to the only man she had ever truly loved. Rukia looked at Ichigo and couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye.

Ichigo looked to his wife and smiled at her wiping her tears. "Don't go soft on me now woman"

"I'm not going soft" Rukia said turning her head then she felt a sensation in in her stomach and she gently held her protruding belly.

Most of the guest saw this and smiled. Mamoru touched his mother arm worried while Megumi looked up.

Rukia noticed her kids distress and smiled. "I think your siblings just wanted to party to." Rukia said to Mamoru and Megumi

"By the way, you think we should tell them now?" Ichigo asked Rukia. Rukia nodded.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate Megumi's birthday and the anniversary that our family became mostly complete." Ichigo started. "As you know Rukia is expecting and seven months along."

Rukia stepped up beside him and spoke, "Well we have some new, " Rukia said smiling at everyone, "WE'RE HAVING TWINS! A boy and a girl!"

Everyone cheered happily. Isshin was of course crying over dramatically. While everyone talked and wished Megumi a happy birthday. Ichigo whispered to Rukia, "I was thinking of names for the twins. What do you think of Kaien and Hisana Kurosaki?"

Rukia was surprised to hear this. She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love it", Ichigo smiled back at her and was about to kiss her again until they heard "AWWWWWWWWWW"

Ichigo and Rukia turned deep red from blushing when they saw everyone looking at them, well Byakuya was glaring.

"LETS CUT THE CAKE" Mamoru said distracting everyone once again. Ichigo and Rukia smiled as both of thought if the vows they made to each other.

_I swear on my heart that I will love you with all my soul_

**The End of On My Heart**

**Its been like 5 or 6 months since the chapter before. I apologize!**

**I have a lot going on and I just got a computer a month ago so I have been slowly but sure working on this chapter. I honestly wanted to give up writing so bad and you can probably see in this chapter, its not my best work, but I refuse to stop, not when so many people have wrote me asking me to finish. I don't just write for me, I write for the readers so thank you.**

**I know I have to finish the mini series. The last one features Orihime and Ishida. Summary is on my profile.**

**If I ever get back into the writing groove I may do a sequel to this story and/or do my first bleach story that's NOT AU. I just suck at action and fighting scenes.**

**Overall Im happy to be done with this story and I don't think I'll be writing much after the mini series but you never know**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and messaged. Its means a lot. I'll still be reading fanfics. Its my greatest escape!**

**Signed Penny1990 (New name, you like?)**


End file.
